Faro Imperturbable
by Nhoare
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que Candy y Terry se dijeron adiós aquella fría noche en Nueva York. Cada uno ha seguido con sus vidas. Pero esa noche, la víspera de su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños, Albert le va a entregar un regalo inesperado que podría cambiar su vida para siempre. Fanfic para adultos.
1. Capítulo 1 - Feliz Cumpleaños

Lejos quedaba aquel luminoso día en la colina de Pony, el día en que Candice White Andrew cumplía 18 años y todos se reunían para celebrarlo. El día en que Candy descubrió finalmente quién era su Príncipe de la Colina: su querido Albert, William Albert Andrew, cabeza de la familia Andrew, el famoso bisabuelo William. Albert, su padre, su hermano, su gran amigo.

Sí, había pasado tiempo desde aquel día, sin duda. La joven rubia que se miraba en el gran espejo del tocador frunciendo el ceño, era toda una belleza. Insondables y luminosos ojos verde azulados, tez y rasgos perfectamente delineados y cincelados, enmarcados por una larga y brillante cabellera del color del sol entre los árboles en primavera, que quitaba el aliento a todos los jóvenes de Chicago que la miraban y admiraban desde lejos. Ella era Candice White Andrew, y había hecho honor a su nombre en aquellos años transcurridos.

La joven se levantó despacio del tocador recogiéndose la melena con un elegante gesto, y se ciñó el albornoz más firmemente a su estrecha cintura. Fuera era mayo. Un soleado y maravilloso día de mayo, pero hacía frío. Abrió el ventanal y salió a la terraza, la cual daba al bosque del extremo de la mansión. Observó la espesura del pequeño bosque privado de los Andrew, los frondosos árboles, las hermosas flores … y súbitamente, deseó estar en casa. El Hogar de Pony se dibujó en su cerebro arrancándole una dulce sonrisa. Sus queridas Srta. Pony y Hermana María ahora estarían preparándose para dar de cenar a una treintena de chiquillos. Pero había prometido a Albert que ese año celebraría su cumpleaños en el terreno de los Andrew, y debía cumplir su promesa.

Porque ahora, quisiera o no, era una Andrew. Desde que Albert había hecho público que era el cabeza de familia y que ella era su hija adoptiva, ya no había habido lugar para más dudas y discusiones. Incluso la tía Elroy había aceptado su condición como parte de la familia Andrew. El bueno de Albert, quien en aquellos años se había convertido en su mejor amigo, en su hermano del alma, conociendo el carácter independiente y voluntarioso de su pupila, jamás la había presionado en ninguna decisión, jamás la había coartado en ningún objetivo, en ningún sueño. Siempre allí, a su lado, ofreciéndole amor y consuelo. Así pues, todo había transcurrido con aparente naturalidad, aunque a veces Candy sospechaba si no había sido un meticuloso y estudiado plan orquestado por el propio Albert y George, su asistente personal y gran amigo, para introducirla paulatinamente en los asuntos de la familia. Candy no era muy dada a actos sociales y financieros, de los negocios se encargaban Albert y Archie principalmente, pero cada día podía negarse menos cuando Albert le pedía que lo acompañara a algún acto o acudiera a alguna institución. También era cierto que Albert no abusaba demasiado de ello, conociendo el carácter de Candy.

La joven se apoyó en la barandilla de piedra de la terraza mientras el viento revolvía sus cabellos. De todas formas, aquello redundaba en su beneficio, no en su beneficio personal, sino que moverse en aquellos círculos le permitía sondear posibles benefactores y donaciones sustanciosas para lo que en ese momento, eran los dos pilares de su vida: su amada Casa de Pony, convertida en un importante orfanato-colegio del condado de Indiana, y su hospital, creado de la nada con esfuerzo y trabajo, el Anthony & Alistear Hospital, que ya se estaba haciendo un hueco en la gran urbe de Chicago. Con 18 años y la cabeza repleta de sueños, había querido volver a su hogar, a su amada Casa de Pony, y encontrar trabajo en algún hospital de los alrededores. Pero finalmente, persuadida por Albert y sus amigos, había embaucado al Dr. Martin en aquella aventura de construir un hospital en la ciudad. Tanto trabajo en aquellos años … la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María no paraban de decirle que debía reducir el ritmo frenético que llevaba, que caería agotada … Annie por su parte, ya casada con el amor de su vida y convertida en una Cornwell por fin y a punto de ser madre, la instigaba para que se involucrara más en la sociedad de Chicago y así poder conocer al supuesto hombre de su vida.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro. Pero ella ya había conocido al hombre de su vida … hacía años, una noche de niebla en un barco …

\- ¿Candy? – Albert la observaba desde el vano de la puerta de la terraza con gesto interrogante. - ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? - Candy parpadeó varias veces para despejar los ojos que tenía llenos de lágrimas y se volvió a mirar a Albert con una brillante sonrisa. Albert se acercaba a ella con gesto preocupado. - ¿Estás bien, querida?

\- Sí, sí, no te preocupes. – Él se inclinó depositando un suave beso en su frente.

\- Vas a enfriarte. Y no querrás pasar tu vigesimotercer aniversario en la cama con fiebre, ¿verdad? – Estudió su rostro minuciosamente. Al cabo de un momento, Candy se echó a reír.

\- ¿Estás buscando alguna arruga nueva? Hasta mañana aun tengo tiempo. Veintitrés años … sí, ya soy una pequeña anciana. – Albert rió con ella y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, observando el bosque que se extendía a sus pies. - ¿Y bien? ¿Voy a tener que rogarte para que me des mi regalo especial de cumpleaños? ¿O voy a tener que esperar hasta mañana en la fiesta?

Albert se giró para sentarse en la barandilla y poder observar su rostro.

\- Tengo una especie de regalo, es cierto … pero no sé cómo lo vas a recibir. – Candy frunció el ceño intrigada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Albert suspiró y su habitual rostro jovial se puso serio, mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregaba.

Cuando Candy descubrió qué era lo que Albert le entregaba, su rostro palideció mortalmente, tanto, que Albert se incorporó preocupado, tomándola por el codo.

\- Pero … esto … esto es … - Albert asintió.

\- Lo son, querida.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible?

Lo que Candy sujetaba en sus temblorosas manos, eran un par de entradas preferentes para una obra de teatro que se estrenaba esa misma noche en Chicago. Lo más perturbador e inquietante era que el actor protagonista de dicha obra era el mismísimo Terrence Grandchester.

\- Ante todo, debo pedirte disculpas, querida. – Albert continuaba hablando, mientras Candy intentaba controlar el atronador latido de su corazón y los miles de pensamientos y sentimientos que azotaban su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos posibles. – Omití contarte algo que me ocurrió hará unos tres meses, cuando viajé a Inglaterra.

\- ¿Viste a Terry? – Susurró ella en un hilo de voz. Él asintió.

\- Al regresar, pensé en relatarte todo … pero entonces estabas ocupada y preocupada y … - Meneó la cabeza con tristeza, mirándola compungido. – Lo lamento, actué como el típico hermano protector … y callé. Después el tiempo pasaba, y cada vez era más complicado sacar el tema. - Candy alzó una mano.

\- Está bien … no te preocupes. ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Cómo estaba? – Albert percibió el nerviosismo y el anhelo en la voz de Candy, a pesar de que ella intentara disimularlo de la mejor manera posible.

\- Nos tropezamos en la calle, de la manera más casual … o tal vez fuera el destino, ¿quién sabe? El caso es que ambos nos quedamos parados, uno frente al otro, casi como en una película. – Rió Albert nervioso. – Y entonces, yo le sonreí y él me correspondió con esa media sonrisa suya tan característica. Ahí comenzó todo. Acabamos cenando juntos. – Candy inconscientemente comenzaba a retorcer las entradas en sus manos y Albert se las cogió, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en la barandilla de piedra.

\- ¿De qué hablasteis?

\- Hablamos de muchas cosas … hablamos de ti. – Candy decidió omitir ese último detalle intentando que el rubor no coloreara sus mejillas.

\- ¿Estaba … está bien?

\- Estaba muy bien, dadas las circunstancias. – Albert volvió a pasar un brazo por sus hombros y la apretó contra él con afecto. – Me comunicó que por fin volvía a Estados Unidos esta temporada, con una nueva obra. Aun no tenía ningún plan preconcebido, salvo que estaría unos meses de gira en el país. Entonces me dijo muy claramente que se sentiría muy honrado de que fuéramos a ver su obra cuando estrenara aquí, en Chicago. Ayer recibí las entradas, y esta nota. – Le entregó una hoja de papel que Candy tomó intentando enfocar la vista para poder leer coherentemente.

 **Chicago, 5 de mayo de 1921**

 **Albert,**

 **Espero no hayas olvidado la promesa que me hiciste de venir a ver mi obra cuando estrenara en Chicago. Pues bien, el estreno es mañana y aquí te envío las entradas, tal como te dije.**

 **Estaría muy honrado de que aceptárais cenar conmigo después de la función.**

 **Transmite a Candy mis más sinceros saludos, y espero y confío en que podamos vernos pronto, aunque sea para retomar una vieja amistad y pasar una agradable velada juntos.**

 **Atentamente,**

 **Terrence G.**

Las manos de Candy temblaban tanto que devolvió rápidamente la nota a Albert y se levantó, volviéndose de nuevo a observar el bosque, ante la atenta mirada de Albert. Él le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Sé que todo esto ha sido una gran sorpresa, querida. – Susurró Albert. – Y que en este momento, estás nerviosa y confundida, y voy a dejarte a solas para que puedas digerir este asunto tranquilamente. Solo decirte que tal vez sea momento de espantar viejos demonios y dejar que sople el viento. Pero por supuesto, está en tu mano la decisión. Si no quieres considerar lo del teatro, tengo preparado un plan b para tu regalo especial. – Albert la miró con infinita dulzura y volvió a apretarle el hombro.

\- Él … ¿él quería verme, Albert? - Los ojos azules de Albert la observaron con ternura.

\- Sí, decididamente. – Candy se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Cómo interpretar aquello?

\- Quisiera hacerte una pregunta, Albert, algo que no te he preguntado en todos estos años. – Él la observó, intrigado.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Fue a propósito el que me enviaras aquel regalo desde Rockstown, ¿verdad? Querías que viera a Terry … - Albert parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces con sus claros ojos azules y desvió la mirada un segundo.

\- Sí. Terry sufría … y en aquel momento creí que tal vez si os encontrabais … tal vez … encontrarías el camino de regreso. – Candy sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. Albert se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tristeza. – Puede que me equivocara, Candy, no lo sé … puede que me equivoque ahora … - Le apretó la mano y la miró con afecto. – Te dejaré sola para que puedas recapacitar. Nos vemos en un par de horas en la biblioteca, ¿de acuerdo?

Se quedó sola. Aspiró profundamente y llenó de aire sus pulmones, intentando calmarse. Hacía frío. Se apretujó más en su albornoz y decidió volver a su habitación. Al sentarse de nuevo en su tocador y mirarse en el espejo, observó que su rostro había cambiado. Sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos, llenos de sentimientos reprimidos. Los recuerdos atenazaban su garganta. ¿Realmente iba a poder verlo esa noche?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? Lo recordaba bien. En Rockstown, hacía tiempo …. le destrozó el corazón verlo en aquel estado. Hubiera corrido a sus brazos sin dudar, pero no pudo … afortunadamente, había logrado vencer sus demonios. También recordaba bien aquella fría noche neoyorkina de hacía unos seis años. La dura separación … cuando renunció a él en favor de Susannah Marlowe … Terry llorando … el dolor desgarrador que sintió en el pecho … de pronto notó que lágrimas calientes quemaban sus mejillas y se las tocó confundida. _"_ _Mi Terry … el chico que me amaba …"._ Cómo dolía, aun dolía tanto… se le escapó un sollozo e intentó calmarse.

Aquellos años había seguido un proceso de curación y auto-convencimiento. Externamente, no demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos respecto a dicho tema, y tal vez sus familiares hubieran podido pensar que era tema zanjado. Pero la realidad era bien distinta. Su naturaleza amable y generosa la impulsaba a desear la felicidad de Terry de corazón. Deseaba que aquellos años él hubiera sido feliz al lado de Susannah. Al menos hasta hacía un par de años, cuando desgraciadamente Susannah perdió la vida en trágicas circunstancias. Por lo que había leído en los periódicos, parecía ser que la joven actriz se había quitado la vida tras una larga enfermedad que la estaba consumiendo. No se daban más detalles, y a Candy le dolió el alma por Terry y por todo el sufrimiento que estaría padeciendo. Hubiera corrido a consolarlo si hubiera podido, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a enviarle unas palabras de pésame. Tal vez Terry la había olvidado … tal vez no necesitara de su consuelo … tal vez aquel chico que ella recordaba había cambiado. Bueno, ella también había cambiado. Aunque no sus sentimientos. A pesar de los años transcurridos, su amor por Terry seguía imperturbable.

Después de la muerte de Susannah, Terry se había marchado a Inglaterra a actuar con una compañía británica y había dejado Broadway. El tema había sido muy comentado en la prensa. Pero Candy suponía que Terry había tenido importantes razones para hacerlo. El suicidio de Susannah había suscitado polémica, y Candy comprendía que Terry se hubiera marchado a un lugar donde pudiera respirar y curar sus heridas.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su tocador y sacó una caja de madera. La caja estaba llena de recortes de prensa, y todos hablaban de la misma persona. Sacó algunos de ellos y los esparció por la mesa. Y allí estaba él … más alto, sus rasgos más marcados, el pelo más corto … un hombre ahora. Un hombre arrolladoramente atractivo. No había sonrisas en ninguna fotografía. Candy sabía que las sonrisas de Terry eran preciados tesoros que él sólo dedicaba a personas queridas y en muy contadas ocasiones. Y sus ojos … no se apreciaban en las fotografías en blanco y negro, pero Candy solo tenía que cerrar los suyos para poder admirarlos en todo su esplendor: aquellos ojos azules, del color del zafiro, que tan pronto ardían de pasión, como se llenaban de la dulzura más profunda o hacían estallar el hielo en llamas. Nadie más en el mundo poseía aquellos ojos …

Un suspiro entrecortado brotó de los rosados labios de Candy. Sentía que su cuerpo respondía ante el simple recuerdo de Terry. ¿Cómo sería cuando lo viera en persona? Se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y observó su rostro en el espejo. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella ahora? Recordó las palabras de la nota … retomar una vieja amistad …. Candy frunció el ceño. Tal vez solo era eso lo que deseaba Terry … y ella no iba a fallarle, no esta vez, aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro. Esperaba poder controlar sus sentimientos …


	2. Capitulo 2

La función estaba a punto de comenzar. Las bambalinas bullían con la actividad previa y los espectadores ya estaban llenando las butacas del teatro. Caracterizado para su papel, Terrence G. Grandchester, más conocido como Terrence Graham como nombre artístico, se paseaba de un lado a otro del camerino con un cigarrillo a medio consumir en los labios. Estaba nervioso, pero no eran nervios previos a la actuación, de eso estaba seguro. Ya llevaban más de un mes interpretando la obra en los teatros estadounidenses con bastante buena aceptación de crítica y público, aunque sabía que el gancho de su vuelta a los escenarios en dicho país después de una larga ausencia, había ayudado bastante. La obra era una fresca comedia shakesperiana, voluble y divertida, que no requería demasiado esfuerzo de actuación, aunque le divertía escenificarla. Lo relajaba. En los últimos tiempos, además de las tragedias, también había probado suerte con las comedias con muy aceptable resultado. Incluso él mismo se había sorprendido de su capacidad actoral en esa faceta, ya que dado su carácter serio y sobrio, no había creído sentirse capaz de transmitir al público la jovialidad y despreocupación que esas obras requerían. Se había equivocado, y se alegraba por ello.

Pero esa noche era diferente. Esa noche estaba más nervioso que en el estreno de la mejor obra que pudiera interpretar en toda su vida. Hacía apenas un cuarto de hora, su asistente personal se había pasado por su camerino para entregarle una nota. Aquella nota había inflamado sus expectativas y había elevado el latido de su corazón hasta un ritmo ciertamente alarmante. ¡Iba a venir! Dios mío, ¡ella iba a venir a verlo actuar esa noche! Se sentía como un adolescente. Y solo una persona en todo el mundo podía hacer que se sintiera así.

Volvió a sentarse frente al tocador, mirándose al espejo. Aquellos hermosos ojos verde azulados y aquella sonrisa … podía verla claramente, tal y como la recordaba, pura risa y alegría … aquel rostro que había poblado sus sueños y fantasías durante todos aquellos años. Cerró los ojos suspirando. ¿Cómo negar al sol? Ese sol que había sido su aliento para soportar aquella nube oscura que había sido su vida hasta aquel momento. Estaba tan nervioso sabiendo que ella estaba allá afuera, esperando para verlo actuar, que incluso le temblaban las manos.

¿Cómo estaría ella ahora? No había vuelto a verla desde aquella fatídica noche del hospital. Cuando su cobardía y culpabilidad le impidieron echar a correr a buscarla, a retenerla, a decirle que la amaba … dejó marchar al sol de su vida aquella noche … y no había vuelto a salir para él hasta ahora. Cómo había deseado verla, ir a buscarla …. Pero las dudas lo atormentaban. ¿Qué sentiría ella ahora? ¿Pertenecería a alguien su corazón? ¿Podría volver a aspirar a su afecto? Porque una cosa estaba muy clara en el corazón de Terrence Grandchester: él no quería retomar una vieja amistad, él quería conquistar su alma, su corazón … y no volver a dejarla marchar por el resto de su vida. Porque, a pesar de los años, su amor por Candy seguía imperturbable.

Apretó los puños y comenzó a dar los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentirse tan vivo … los años con Susannah solo habían sido un torrente de sufrimiento. Cuando volvió junto a ella, lo aceptó sin reservas. No hubo reproches, simplemente se aseguró de que no volviera a abandonarla. Porque Susannah era experta en recordarle constantemente su culpabilidad, con dulces palabras, recordando su accidente y lo mucho que lo amaba … aunque no era amor lo que Susannah sentía, Terry lo sabía bien. Sus ojos azules lo observaron fijamente desde el otro lado del espejo como flamas ardientes. Ojalá hubiera tenido el coraje para dejarlo todo e ir en busca de su amada … ¿podría ella perdonarlo? ¿Podría perdonarlo si apenas podía perdonarse a sí mismo?

Poco menos de un año después de su vuelta, a Susannah le diagnosticaron una fuerte diabetes. Todo ello sumado a su delicado estado de salud, provocó una degeneración generalizada en su estado. La medicación ya no surtía los efectos previstos, y a los pocos meses, los médicos corroboraron la temida noticia: Susannah padecía cáncer de huesos, que lamentablemente se había extendido a varios órganos de su cuerpo. La enfermedad iba a terminar irrevocablemente con su vida tarde o temprano. Terry le había propuesto matrimonio como convenía y estaban formalmente prometidos. Pero a pesar de que la Sra. Marlowe insistía en que debía celebrarse la boda lo antes posible, ante el estado de salud tan precario de la joven, incluso los médicos aconsejaron posponer cualquier evento que supusiera alterar el debilitado equilibrio en su salud.

Terry dividía su tiempo entre los ensayos en el teatro y el hospital. No podía decir que por su buen corazón el lamentable estado de salud de Susannah no le provocara verdadera lástima y pena. Era duro ver el deterioro y sufrimiento de un cuerpo humano tan joven. Fueron tres largos años de lamentos y dolor. Susannah sufría mucho a pesar de que los médicos hacían todo lo posible por paliar sus dolores. Pero a finales de 1918, el diagnóstico fue irrevocable: Susannah se moría, ya no podrían hacer mucho más por su vida, salvo intentar calmar sus dolores esperando el fatal desenlace. Unos meses después, ya entrado 1919, fue la Sra. Marlowe quien encontró a su hija. Fueron a buscar a Terry rápidamente al teatro para que fuera a la clínica donde se encontraba Susannah desde hacía más de un año, pero ya era tarde. Susannah se había tomado un bote de pastillas y había terminado con su vida.

Los momentos posteriores Terry los recordaba como sumergido en una espesa niebla, como si mirara todo lo sucedido a través de una pantalla. No era que no sintiera la muerte de Susannah, pero también lo reconfortaba que por fin hubiera encontrado el descanso que merecía, después de tanto sufrimiento. Las condolencias, los preparativos, el funeral, la prensa … Y él allí, estático, como un autómata, con la madre de Susannah llorando destrozada a su lado, solo deseando poder echar a correr, escapar de allí, volar hacia donde se encontrara su sol, su alegría … y poder abrazarla y no volver a dejarla escapar.

La prensa se cebó con el asunto. Terry sintió que ya no podía respirar en Broadway. Todos sus movimientos, todas sus reacciones eran meticulosamente analizadas. Él sabía que era imposible en ese momento pensar en un reencuentro con Candy. Debía dejar pasar un tiempo prudencial de duelo, tal y como marcaba la costumbre de la época, hasta volver a tener algún tipo de relación con el género femenino.

Entonces recibió una oferta inesperada. Aproximadamente un año y medio antes, en mitad de su gira por Inglaterra, habían colaborado con una pequeña pero incipiente compañía británica en un homenaje a Shakespeare en un festival. El director de dicha compañía había quedado gratamente sorprendido con Terry, pero Robert Hathaway, el director de la compañía Stratford donde trabajaba Terry, se había reído de él diciendo que sería imposible que le arrebatara a uno de sus actores principales. De todas formas, había probado suerte y ahí estaba la oferta en manos del joven.

Terry pensó que aquello había llegado en el momento más oportuno. En otras circunstancias, hubiera hecho caso omiso a la invitación de unirse a otra compañía, ya que él estaba muy a gusto en la Stratford, era una gran compañía. Pero las presiones estaban acabando con él y se sentía en un momento muy vulnerable. Su sensación de libertad le empujaba a querer tener delante el bello rostro de Candy y poder dar rienda suelta al fin a sus pasiones reprimidas. Pero sabía que aquello era una locura en todos los sentidos. Debía calmarse. Así que sopesó detenidamente sus opciones, e Inglaterra se le antojaba cada vez menos descabellada. Estaría lejos un tiempo, separado por un océano, y podría calmar sus anhelos y preparar adecuadamente un acercamiento.

Una vez tomada la decisión, lo más duro fue comunicárselo a su madre y también a Robert. Ambos pusieron el grito en el cielo, que si iba a echar por la borda su carrera, que si se había vuelto loco … pero al final, se dieron por vencidos y lo dejaron hacer su voluntad. Aun recordaba el hermoso rostro de su madre demudado por la pena mientras lo despedía en el muelle.

\- Volverás, ¿verdad?

\- Volveré. – Susurró él besando a su madre en la frente. – Aún tengo mucho que hacer aquí.

\- Lo sé. – Asintió ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Su experiencia británica fue mucho más enriquecedora de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. En aquella pequeña compañía descubrió talento, trabajo y sobre todo un gran amor y respeto por la poesía. Nunca se arrepintió de su decisión. Bajo su nueva sensación de hombre libre, aquello parecían unas refrescantes vacaciones.

Estaba listo para entrar a escena. Volvió a ponerse en pie y encendió un último cigarrillo.

Fue una increíble sorpresa encontrarse con Albert en Londres. Apenas se lo podía creer. La de innumerables ocasiones en que había imaginado mil y una maneras de cómo poder volver a contactar con Candy … las numerosas cartas que había escrito para después desecharlas rápidamente en la basura mientras el miedo y la inseguridad lo atenazaban … y súbitamente, aparecía Albert frente a él en una calle londinense.

Tuvieron una larga conversación mientras cenaban juntos. Aquello era raro en él, no muy dado a socializar con nadie, pero Albert era tan agradable que era imposible no sentirse bien en su compañía. Sus oídos fueron regados con muchas noticias inesperadas. Que Albert era el cabeza de familia de los Andrew y padre adoptivo de Candy … que Candy se había sumergido en la construcción de un hospital en Chicago para dar servicio a las almas desfavorecidas … que vivía sola en un apartamento en Chicago … Terry no pudo evitar sonreír, su querida Pecas seguía siendo tan independiente y alborotadora como siempre. Cada detalle, cada nueva noticia relacionada con Candy era ávidamente registrada en el cerebro de Terry. Constató el hecho de que no estaba casada, no sabía si había entregado su amor a otro, pero no estaba casada, y aun no era tarde. Si ella ya no le amaba, Terry se retiraría para siempre y no volvería a molestarla, pero necesitaba saber, tenía que saber.

Y todo volvía a coincidir como si el destino se pusiera de su parte. Su compañía volvía a Estados Unidos durante varios meses de gira a presentar una obra. Chicago era una de sus paradas. Terry no cejó en su empeño hasta que Albert le prometió que llevaría a Candy al estreno. Era su ocasión para verla … al menos durante un breve momento. Llenaría sus ojos y su corazón de ella, mientras planeaba el próximo asalto. ¡Y allí estaba! ¡Había ido a verle actuar!

Un súbito toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era su señal. Comenzaba el espectáculo.


	3. Capítulo 3

El teatro estaba lleno a rebosar. Candy suspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. En breves momentos, iba por fin a verlo en el escenario. Las emociones que sentía eran indescriptibles. El palco donde se hallaba sentada era ciertamente el mejor de todo el teatro. Desde allí tendría una vista privilegiada de los actores y el escenario. Una vista privilegiada de él.

A la hora convenida con Albert había bajado a la biblioteca con una mirada resuelta en su rostro. Albert silbó suavemente, alabando sus esfuerzos por lucir hermosa aquella noche. Candy se echó a reír.

\- Estás preciosa. – Dijo Albert, besándola en la mejilla.

Para la ocasión, Candy había elegido uno de los innumerables vestidos que llenaban el bien equipado armario de su habitación de la mansión Andrew. No era así en su apartamento, donde ella residía, ya que Candy siempre había abogado por la practicidad en su modo de vestir. No era que no le gustara la moda, al contrario, aunque no era una fanática como Annie, pero dado el ritmo de vida que llevaba, ella solo pensaba en su comodidad. A pesar de ello, Annie insistía, respaldada por Albert, en que Candy tuviera a su alcance la última moda en vestidos y joyas en la mansión, cuando pernoctara allí.

Así pues, en ese momento, Candy era una sofisticada belleza de la época, enfundada en un vestido negro, con miles de cuentas que brillaban cuando ella se movía, de tirantes y ajustado a las caderas, revelando sus bien torneadas pantorrillas, a juego con unos zapatos de salón de altos tacones. Su rostro era un sueño delineado por el maquillaje y el pelo recogido elegantemente, con mechones de rizos aquí y allá. Albert reprimió una sonrisa secreta. El pobre Terry iba a sufrir aquella noche ante aquella hada hechicera. Porque para Albert estaban ya claros los sentimientos que el joven actor sentía hacia su pupila. A pesar de lo buen actor que era, su rostro lo había delatado cuando se mencionaba a Candy.

\- ¿Te parece excesivo? – Candy le miró preocupada pero Albert negó con la cabeza. Su pequeña llorona, convertida en toda una dama. Aunque lo más sorprendente era que no era consciente de lo que provocaba a su alrededor, siempre había sido así. - ¿De veras? No sé … ¿no es demasiado atrevido?

\- No, querida, estás perfecta. Deduzco que esta noche has decidido aceptar el regalo de cumpleaños y visitar el teatro. – Un ligero rubor coloreó las mejillas de Candy mientras Albert sonreía. – Me alegro. Y ahora … - Se acercó a una de las vitrinas de una esquina de la gran biblioteca y sacó un paquete de un cajón, entregándoselo a ella.

\- Oh, Albert…

\- Sssshhh, ya sé lo que vas a decir, y espero que te lo guardes. – Rió Albert. – Me ha costado muchísimo encontrar algo … al igual que tú, no valgo mucho para esto. – La apuntó con un dedo acusador mientras Candy reía divertida. Y de pronto, su rostro se transformo en euforia infantil. Lo cierto era que adoraba los regalos. Rasgó el paquete con nerviosismo y abrió la cajita que contenía.

\- ¡Oh, Albert! ¡Es preciosa! – Chilló Candy al ver la hermosa pulsera con complicados diseños.

\- La encontré en una pequeña tienda de artesanía cuando estuve en Francia, y supe que era ideal para ti.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Albert! – Dijo Candy, mientras alargaba la muñeca para que Albert le pusiera la pulsera.

\- Me alegro de que te guste. – Al cabo de un momento, mientras Candy admiraba su pulsera extasiada y después de dar un sorbo a su copa, Albert prosiguió. – Y por último …

\- ¿Más? – Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida y una traviesa sonrisa afloró a sus labios. - ¿Qué estás tramando, Albert? – Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Voy a dejar que disfrutes a solas de tu regalo.

\- ¿Qué? – A Candy se le cayó la mandíbula. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que no voy a acompañarte en esta velada, querida.

\- ¡Ah, no, no, no, Albert … no puedes! – Candy negaba con la cabeza, su rostro revelando el pánico que de pronto se había apoderado de ella. Albert se echó a reír.

\- Esta es una nueva faceta que no había visto en ti … no sabía que fueras una cobarde, lloroncita …

\- ¡Ah no, Albert! ¡No vayas por ahí! Tú has organizado todo esto, ahora no puedes de pronto decir que no vienes. – Lo señalaba con el dedo, el ceño fruncido. - Además, ¿qué pensará Terry? – Albert soltó una carcajada.

\- Terry estará encantado, no cabe duda … - Candy lo miraba sorprendida y confundida. – Querida, sois dos amigos poniéndoos al día, ¿qué mal puede haber en ello?

\- ¿Qué crees que pensará la sociedad de Chicago cuando me vea cenando a solas con Terry? Volvería a dar de qué hablar …

\- ¡Tonterías! ¿Desde cuándo te ha preocupado algo así? Además … - La miró travieso. – Después de lo de irte a vivir sola … no creo que la tía Elroy se escandalice por una nimiedad así … - Se encogió de hombros. – Ya estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con la familia. Además, mandaré a George a acompañarte.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes, Albert? – Susurró Candy.

\- Creo que esta es una ocasión para que vosotros dos os pongáis al día. Si yo estuviera, no se solucionaría nada. - Candy se sentó en el diván, abatida.

\- Pero él te ha invitado a ti, Albert, yo …

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Candy! Nunca te he tomado por una ilusa. ¿Lo crees de veras? – Albert rió, meneando la cabeza y sentándose a su lado. Le cogió suavemente la mano y la miró con dulzura. – Escucha, aun estamos a tiempo de rehusar la invitación. – Candy miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es que … - Sus ojos se encontraron.

\- ¿No deseas verle?

\- Sí. – La respuesta escapó de su boca antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y se ruborizó, mientras Albert sonreía asintiendo. Claro que quería verle, ¿cómo no desearlo?

\- Todo irá bien, querida.

Confiaba en que Albert tuviera razón. Allí sentada en el palco, ya no estaba tan segura. Los nervios atenazaban su garganta. ¿Y si cuando mirara a aquellos hermosos ojos azules, descubría que Terry ya no la amaba? Era una posibilidad bastante probable. Candy creía firmemente que en aquellos años, los afectos de Terry podrían haber cambiado. No sería extraño si hubiera sucedido.

Las luces comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse intermitentemente dando la señal para que los espectadores ocuparan sus asientos, ya que la obra iba a comenzar. Estaba sola en el palco. Al principio se había sorprendido, pero el empleado que la había acompañado a su sitio le había dicho que dicho palco había sido reservado en exclusividad con la entrada que ella llevaba. George se había quedado fuera del teatro. Se iba a encargar de localizar al asistente de Terry para enviarle una nota y organizar la cita para la cena. Una cita …. ¿realmente aquello se trataba de una cita?

Las luces se apagaron y la música inundó los oídos de Candy. Pronto estuvo sumergida en otro mundo, como siempre le sucedía cuando iba a ver una obra o a un concierto, ya que era una amante declarada de la música y de las artes, a pesar de no estar dotada para ello. Se trataba de una comedia, fresca y jovial con trasfondo dramático, como la mayoría de las shakesperianas, algo que sorprendió a Candy. Nunca hubiera imaginado a Terry interpretando una comedia, debía haber cambiado, debía haber aligerado su corazón, y eso la alegró. Apenas se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que súbitamente, él apareció en escena. Y entonces, el resto del mundo desapareció para Candy. Ya no oía la música, ni los aplausos, ni las voces … sólo veía su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos … su corazón atronaba en el pecho. Terry … ahí estaba. Tan hermoso, tan arrollador … llenaba el escenario con su sola presencia. Candy sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba tan orgullosa de él … había vencido sus demonios y ahí estaba, donde debía estar, recibiendo el reconocimiento por su gran talento, como correspondía.

La obra transcurrió en un suspiro. Le dolían las manos de tanto aplaudir. De pronto, los actores saludaban al público y recibían la ovación que merecían. El teatro puesto en pie casi lo echó abajo cuando Terrence Graham se adelantó a saludar con una reverencia. Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aplaudiendo extasiada. De pronto, al alzar, la cabeza él se giró a ella directamente. Candy contuvo el aliento. ¿Era posible o solo había sido su imaginación? Terry volvió a saludar por última vez, y al alzarse, volvió a mirar directamente al rostro de Candy y entonces, parpadeó y una brillante sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Candy estaba impactada, no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que lo expulsó con fuerza. ¿Esa sonrisa había sido para ella? Era imposible que la hubiera visto. El telón cayó ocultando el escenario y las luces se encendieron, mientras la muchedumbre que poblaba el teatro comenzaba a moverse entre murmullos de expectación. Solo una persona permanecía quieta, sentada aun en su lugar, intentando calmar su desbocado corazón.

Al salir del teatro, una ligera llovizna bañaba las calles. Típica lluvia primaveral de Chicago, pensó, se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Divisó a George al lado del coche un poco más adelante, y se dirigió a su encuentro. Los coches poblaban la avenida de entrada al teatro y había mucha prensa. Al verla, George alzó la mano saludándola.

\- ¿Ha disfrutado de la obra, Srta. Candy?

\- ¡Oh, sí! – Candy le dedicó una brillante sonrisa. - ¡Ha sido muy divertida! ¡Fantástica!

George abrió la puerta del automóvil, instándola a meterse en él.

\- Debería subir. Comienza a llover con intensidad. Además, en breve saldrán los actores y esto se convertirá en un caos, entre la prensa y los admiradores.

\- ¿Y el Sr. Graham? ¿No le esperamos?

\- El Sr. Graham se encontrará con usted en el restaurante. Así me lo ha comunicado su asistente. Aquí sería imposible un encuentro agradable. – Candy asintió.

Recordaba claramente aquella ocasión de hacia años, en que había ido al teatro en Chicago a intentar ver a Terry, y después de la función le había sido completamente imposible acercarse a él. Casi muere pisoteada por la multitud de admiradoras que intentaban llamar su atención. No quería volver a pasar por eso.

Se metió al auto y agradeció el calor del interior. Llevaba un fino abrigo a juego con el vestido, que tal vez no era suficiente debido al cambio climático. Mientras George daba la vuelta para situarse a su lado y dar instrucciones al chofer, se formó un revuelo en la entrada del teatro. Los reporteros casi corrían para alcanzar a los actores que salían en varias direcciones, pero sobre todo, Candy observó una alta figura enfundada en abrigo negro con el cuello levantado y sombrero, a la cual perseguían más que a ninguno. El aristocrático perfil solo podía pertenecer a Terry. Este se metió rápidamente en un vehículo, el cual arrancó dando la vuelta a la calle, al tiempo que el suyo propio también se ponía en marcha. Candy fue consciente de que pronto podría tenerlo delante, y su pulso volvió a acelerarse.


	4. Capitulo 4

El automóvil se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad, y Candy pronto descubrió el sitio que Terry había elegido para su encuentro. Se trataba de un elegante y coqueto restaurante, alejado, discreto y de alta cocina, candidato perfecto para quien no quisiera ser molestado mientras disfrutaba de una agradable comida y una buena banda de música. El lugar era muy exclusivo, y podía acceder a él únicamente gente con alto nivel económico que abonaba pequeñas fortunas por disfrutar de privacidad y tranquilidad.

Candy ya había estado en el lugar en una ocasión, con Albert, Annie y Archie, y también con el bueno de George. Era un lugar dividido en pequeños reservados, con servicio exclusivo de camareros, un par de pistas de baile con las mejores bandas del momento, seguridad para asegurar la privacidad de sus clientes, y un extenso bosque detrás, repleto de caminos, bancos y naturaleza exuberante para disfrute de los usuarios. Era un lugar único, privilegiado. En auge en aquel momento entre la selecta sociedad de Chicago.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del restaurante, llovía con fuerza. George salió del vehículo abriendo un paraguas para cobijar a Candy, mientras abría la portezuela y ella salía del interior. Al entrar al vestíbulo, Candy se sorprendió, como la vez anterior, de la acogedora sensación que desprendía. No sabía si eran los muebles, la tenue iluminación … pero era un lugar muy agradable. Se hicieron cargo de su abrigo, ya que George comunicó que apenas se iba a quedar unos minutos, y de su empapado paraguas.

\- El Sr. Graham los espera. – Dijo un camarero mientras les instaba a seguirlo a través de corredores y pasillos. Llegaron a un reservado y el camarero tocó en la puerta invitándolos a pasar.

Al entrar, Candy vio a un hombre alto, en pie, mirando a través del gran ventanal desde el que se divisaba el jardín exterior, y a lo lejos, las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. Al darse la vuelta, sus ojos se encontraron. Y de pronto, ambos quedaron paralizados. El tiempo se había detenido perdidos el uno en los ojos del otro. Se hizo el silencio.

\- ¿Sr. Graham? – Terry no escuchaba, no se movía. No podía oír ni ver nada que no fueran aquellas dos increíbles lagunas verdosas y aquel rostro de ensueño. Pero, ¿quién era aquella hada hechicera que había provocado que se le parara el corazón? Al fin la tenía frente a sí, y él estaba impactado, conteniendo el aliento. - ¿Sr. Graham? – George habló más alto y le tocó el brazo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Terry parpadeó, confuso y agitado, intentando guardar la compostura. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Sí … - Terry carraspeó con voz ronca y alargó su mano, estrechando la de George. – Terrence Graham.

\- George Anderson, el asistente del Sr. Andrew.

\- Hola, Terry … - Candy le sonreía tímidamente, mientras un encantador rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Su voz sonó como dulce música en su corazón, y le trajo recuerdos del pasado. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola, Candy …

\- Bueno. – George se giró un poco hacia Candy. – Dejaré que disfruten de su velada. La recogeré en un par de horas, Srta. Candy, si a usted le parece bien.

\- ¿No va a acompañarnos el Sr. Andrew esta noche? – Preguntó Terry arqueando una ceja.

\- Albert no ha podido venir, Terry, lo ha lamentado mucho. - ¿Iban a cenar los dos solos? Dios mío, aquello era un regalo del cielo …

\- En ese caso, yo llevaré después a la Srta. Andrew a donde ella quiera.

\- Pero … - George miró a Candy.

\- Está bien, George. – Asintió ella. – Me quedaré en Chicago esta noche. El Sr. Graham me llevará, no hay problema.

\- Me despido entonces.

Y súbitamente, se quedaron solos en el reservado, ambos mirándose fijamente, observando sus rostros, acostumbrándose a la versión adulta de ellos mismos. Candy sentía un hormigueo desconocido por todo el cuerpo. Tenía frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Lo recordaba bien parecido, siempre había sido guapo … pero es que ese hombre que tenía frente a ella era arrebatadoramente atractivo. Y era un hombre ahora, en la plenitud de su masculinidad. Candy jamás se había sentido así. Sus increíbles ojos parecía que pudieran ver a través de su alma … y sintió que se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del pelo sin saber por qué.

Terry no podía pensar con claridad en ese momento. Estaba impactado. Aquella hermosísima mujer que tenía delante era Candy. Su Candy. Los años habían transformado a aquella hada del bosque para que terminara de hechizarlo sin ninguna piedad. Sus recuerdos de la bonita adolescente rubia y pecosa que le había robado el corazón quedaron atesorados en el fondo de su alma, dando paso al deseo irresistible que sentía por aquella joven. Aquella joven con el rostro de Candy, un rostro más definido, adulto, un rostro amado e increíblemente bello. Supo que se había perdido sin remedio, sus planes desbaratados como papel mojado, ¿cómo iba a poder separarse de aquel ángel? Parpadeó confuso.

\- Me alegro de verte, Terry. – Susurró ella, al cabo de un momento. Él se obligó a concentrarse.

\- Lo mismo digo, Pecas. – Y sonrió. Candy meneó la cabeza mientras Terry la conducía a la mesa. Hacia tanto tiempo que no oía aquel mote que Terry utilizaba para ella …

Se sentaron mientras continuaban observándose. La brecha del tiempo se estaba haciendo un hueco entre ellos.

\- ¿Te gustó la obra?

\- ¡Muy divertida! – Rió Candy. Alzó las cejas. - ¿Una comedia? Jamás te hubiera imaginado interpretando una comedia.

\- ¿A no? ¿Y eso? – Terry la miraba fijamente.

\- Bueno … como tú siempre decías, lo tuyo eran las tragedias, el drama, el sufrimiento … - Terry puso los ojos en blanco y de pronto, ambos se echaron a reír. Él se sorprendió de nuevo de que en apenas cinco minutos, ella tuviera la capacidad de ponerlo de excelente humor.

\- El buen Benedicto sufría por amor …. – Candy meneaba la cabeza.

\- Más bien creo que estaba predestinado a amar. – _Como yo_ , pensó él. Ya no tenía dudas de que la mujer que tenía delante era su pasado, presente y futuro. O eso esperaba, al menos.

\- Señor … ¿Graham? - Susurró Candy inquisitivamente. Él se encogió de hombros mientras le dedicaba una ladeada sonrisa.

\- Sabes que nunca he estado demasiado ligado al apellido Grandchester …

\- Lo sé, pero ...

De pronto el camarero entró para tomar nota de su pedido y se interrumpió la conversación. Más bromas acerca del conocido apetito de Candy relajaron más el ambiente, hasta el punto de que comenzaron a sentirse cómodos el uno en compañía del otro. Cuando el camarero se hubo ido, Terry continuó.

\- Supuse que Albert vendría contigo …

\- Sí … surgió un problema de negocios en el último momento. Lamentó que te haya desilusionado que no pudiera venir.

\- No estoy desilusionado para nada, Candy. - Su voz profunda … sensual, acarició a Candy como si la tocara. Ella se ruborizó completamente, y agradeció la tenue iluminación de la estancia. – Pero debes contarme qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. – Terry dirigió la conversación a un terreno neutral. Debía ir despacio.

Candy, agradecida de poder desviar la conversación a temas menos perturbadores, le narró encantada todo lo relacionado con su amada Casa de Pony y el hospital que estaba construyendo. Alegre y generosa por naturaleza, también preguntó a Terry sobre sus giras, sobre Inglaterra, y sobre las obras que había interpretado. Pronto ambos estaban inmersos en una conversación distendida y jovial. El tiempo pasó sin que apenas se dieran cuenta y la cena transcurrió entre risas y alegre camaradería.

\- ¿No has pensado en volver a trabajar aquí, en Estados Unidos? – Preguntó Candy. Él se tomó un tiempo para responder mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el ventanal. Candy se mordió los labios consternada, al tiempo que Terry volvía la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo. Él observó el gesto de Candy y recorrió lentamente su rostro, haciendo que a ella le hormigueara todo el cuerpo.

\- Sí, lo he pensado. – Suspiró y dijo con voz ronca. – Pero si te soy sincero, mi experiencia en Inglaterra ha sido enriquecedora y … liberadora por así decirlo. – El rostro de Candy se nubló de pronto.

\- Imagino que tiene que ser duro para ti … te traerá muchos recuerdos. - Terry la miró confuso. – Antes que nada quiero decirte lo mucho que lamento la muerte de Susannah, Terry. Quedé consternada, como todos. Deberías estar enfadado conmigo porque ni siquiera pude enviarte mis condolencias. Me enteré tarde y para cuando quise darme cuenta, te habías marchado a Inglaterra. Pero eso no es excusa, he sido una amiga espantosa y lo lamento mucho. – Terry se había quedado pasmado. ¿De veras ella le estaba pidiendo disculpas a él? Era increíble. La misma Candy de siempre.

\- No es necesario que te disculpes, no te preocupes. – Hizo un elegante ademán con la mano. – Pero yo no iba en ese sentido. Me refiero a que fue duro a nivel prensa y circulo laboral. Estaba muy presionado por ese tema, necesitaba un cambio. – Al ver el rostro de Candy, se apresuró a explicarse. – No me malinterpretes, Candy, por favor. Lamenté mucho su muerte. Fue una persona que sufrió mucho y tuvo un triste final. Pero mis sentimientos no eran … no eran de la índole que la gente cree.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Yo no sentía … se podría decir que no tenía sentimientos amorosos por ella. – Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al ventanal, pasándose las manos por el pelo en un gesto nervioso. Candy lo observaba paralizada en su asiento. Estaba totalmente confundida, ¿no había amado a Susannah? Candy se había autoconvencido todos aquellos años de que Terry al fin se había enamorado de la actriz …. ¿o no?

Vio cómo Terry sacaba un cigarrillo de su pitillera y se daba la vuelta para enfrentarla. Sus ojos … aquellos increíbles ojos que habían poblado sus sueños desde la adolescencia, la traspasaban ahora como brasas ardientes. Candy sintió un escalofrío, no sabía si era de miedo o excitación por lo que Terry provocaba en ella.

\- Escúchame, por favor … y ojalá lo entiendas. Fui claro con Susannah desde el principio, y ella lo aceptó. Sabía cuáles eran mis sentimientos. Yo no estaba enamorado de ella, ni iba a poder amarla en ese sentido. Pero prometí cuidarla y protegerla y quedarme a su lado. Ella era muy consciente de mis sentimientos, y cumplí lo que prometí. Me quedé a su lado hasta el final.

\- Pero … - Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta y parpadeó nerviosa. – Ella te amaba tanto … - Terry frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza. Una media sonrisa afloró a sus labios.

\- No más de lo que se amaba a sí misma. - Entonces se dio la vuelta perdidos sus ojos por un momento en el jardín del otro lado de la ventana.

Candy se retorcía las manos inquieta. La tensión se había adueñado del ambiente al mencionar a Susannah, y Candy lamentaba profundamente haber sacado el tema. Estaba confundida por aquellas revelaciones … necesitaba analizarlas más detenidamente, pero sabía que aquel no era el momento. Entonces decidió ponerse de pie y situarse al lado de Terry. Bajo la tenue luz observó su mentón, la mandíbula tensa. Instintivamente, tocó su brazo con ternura y Terry giró rápidamente la cabeza para atraparla en su mirada. Decía tanto aquella mirada … lo que no podían decirse con palabras. Candy perdió toda cautela y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Aquel … aquel era el muchacho que la amaba … la dulce mirada azul que le hacía temblar de excitación … y ahora de pasión. No la tocaba, y sin embargo, Terry sabía qué cuerda afinar para adentrarse en su alma. _Terry, amor mío, ¿es que no lo ves? Todos estos años … jamás he dejado de quererte._ Terry alzó lentamente su mano y puso detrás de la oreja un rubio rizo rebelde que rozaba su mejilla. La calidez de su mano hizo que a Candy le hormigueara todo el cuerpo con una sensación hasta ahora desconocida. Súbitamente, deseo sentir sus labios. Ninguno de los dos respiraba. Estaban tan cerca …

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente dando paso al camarero y sobresaltando a ambos. El hechizo se rompió. Se apartaron un poco. Candy no sabía si estar agradecida al camarero por salvarla de sí misma o por el contrario, enojada por haber interrumpido aquel momento perfecto.

\- Lamento la interrupción. – El hombre parecía compungido. – Venía a preguntarles si necesitaban algo más.

\- No, todo correcto. – Terry se acercó a la mesa, donde anteriormente habían depositado una nota y firmo el documento entregándoselo al camarero.

\- Gracias, Sr. Graham. – Terry se giró hacia Candy.

\- Aún es pronto. ¿Te apetecería dar un paseo conmigo? – Señaló el jardín que se extendía ante ellos. – Es un hermoso jardín. – Candy le dedicó su brillante sonrisa.

\- Me encantaría.

El camarero trajo sus abrigos y Terry ayudó a Candy a ponérselo. Las manos masculinas se posaron suavemente por un instante en los hombros de ella, y Candy creyó sentir un ligero temblor en ellas, pero al girarse lentamente para encontrarse con su mirada, Terry parecía sereno. Entonces tomó su mano y la puso en el hueco interior de su brazo mientras salían al exterior.

La noche era fresca, pero luminosa. Era agradable ir del brazo de Terry por los intrincados caminos, mientras las lejanas luces nocturnas de Chicago iluminaban sus pasos. La conversación se volvió distendida de nuevo. Candy le habló de Annie y Archie, de Albert, y Terry habló de su madre. En un punto de la conversación, Terry se paró y la miró.

\- Lamenté mucho la muerte del otro hermano … el chico de las gafas, el inventor. – El rostro de Candy se entristeció. – Era un gran tipo.

\- Sí, sí que lo era.

\- ¿Qué fue de su amiga … aquella chica pequeña y tímida?

\- ¿Pequeña y tímida?¿Te refieres a Patty? Se fue a Florida, a vivir con su abuela. Pero precisamente mañana vuelve a … ¡Oh, Terry! – Candy soltó un gritito, sobresaltándolo. – Mañana se celebra una fiesta. Bueno es … - Se encogió de hombros graciosamente. - … es mi cumpleaños. Lo celebramos en la mansión Andrew. Me encantaría que vinieras.

\- ¿Una fiesta? ¿Mañana? – Terry frunció el ceño y de pronto, sonrió con picardía. – ¿Para celebrar una nueva peca en esa naricilla? – Entoces se acercó tanto a su rostro que Candy contuvo el aliento. – Después de tantos años y todavía no se te han ido las pecas … Dios mío, tienes muchísimas. - Silbó Terry.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Eres insufrible! – Bufó Candy poniendo los brazos sobre el pecho y levantando la nariz altiva. – No cambiarás nunca. - Le hizo una mueca. - Sabes que me encantan mis pecas. – Él se echó a reír, apartándose un poco de ella.

\- Y sabes que a mí no me gustan mucho las fiestas, Pecas. – Candy sintió que la desilusión la invadía.

\- Todos estarían encantados de verte, y yo … - De pronto calló. Súbitamente fue consciente de que tal vez aquella fuera la última noche que estaría con él en mucho tiempo. Se volvió hacia el mirador y se apoyó en la barandilla sin poder evitar que la tristeza la embargara.

Terry tras ella, apretó los puños. Su rostro se había transfigurado. Estaba siendo una noche dura. Debía contenerse en todo momento para no atraparla entre sus brazos. Debía recordarse en todo momento no perder la calma. Su dulce Candy … sabía que iba a sentir … pero estaba sintiendo tanto que dolía.

Entonces Candy sintió que Terry le ponía su propio abrigo sobre los hombros y se volvió sorprendida.

\- No, Terry, te enfriarás …

\- Hace frío. No quiero ser el culpable de que pases tu aniversario en la cama resfriada.

\- Pero tú … si caes enfermo … la función … - Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

\- Debo confesarte que unas vacaciones no me vendrían nada mal.

El abrigo desprendía el aroma de Terry, y Candy se lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. Sentía una dulce melancolía, una tierna tristeza que le producía ganas de llorar. ¿Volverían a verse? ¿Volverían a estar juntos? Mientras observaba desde el mirador, descubrió varias parejas paseando por los caminos. Algunas abrazadas, algunas besándose apasionadas … un suspiró involuntario escapó de sus labios. Terry siguió su mirada y después, volvió a su rostro, ese hermoso rostro que lo volvía loco, y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Qué acertado fue quien dijo que el verdadero amor dolía.

 _\- Déjame confesar que somos dos,_

 _aunque es indivisible el amor nuestro,_

 _así las manchas que conmigo quedan,_

 _he de llevar yo solo sin tu ayuda._

 _No hay más que un sentimiento en nuestro amor_

 _si bien un hado adverso nos separa,_

 _que si el objeto del amor no altera,_

 _dulces horas le roba a su delicia._

 _No podré desde hoy reconocerte_

 _para que así mis faltas no te humillen,_

 _ni podrá tu bondad honrarme en público_

 _sin despojar la honra de tu nombre._

 _Mas no lo hagas, pues te quiero tanto_

 _que si es mío tu amor, mía es tu fama._

Los versos habían salido inesperadamente de sus labios, con su voz profunda, de barítono, desde el fondo de su alma, en un dulce susurro. Candy parpadeó un par de veces, antes de que sus ojos se desbordaran sin remedio. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. Instintivamente, Terry la tomó por los brazos.

\- Candy, por favor, no llores, yo …

\- Oh, Terry …

Y sin poder evitarlo, se abrazó a su cuello, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Él la abrazó por la cintura, el rostro tan cerca de su cuello que Candy pudo sentir su aliento. Él murmuró algo que al principio no pudo entender, por lo que Terry lo repitió cerca de su oído.

\- No soporto verte llorar, mi amor, nunca he podido …

Entonces él aflojó un poco el abrazo mientras Candy sentía su aliento húmedo en la mejilla y después en sus labios. Y la besó. Sus labios se unieron, suavemente al principio, mientras Terry intensificaba el beso. Miles de sensaciones estallaron a la vez en el cuerpo de ambos cuando sus bocas se unieron por fin, algo que difícilmente podían controlar. Candy gimió e instintivamente abrió la boca un poco, a lo que Terry, tras un segundo de duda, profundizó el beso en una forma como nunca antes habían compartido. Las reacciones que se estaban suscitando en ambos por dicho beso encendieron las alarmas en el cerebro de Terry. Debían detenerse, antes de perder completamente el control. Con una mano en la mejilla de ella, Terry fue reduciendo poco a poco la intensidad de sus pasiones hasta que se separó suavemente, apoyando la frente en la de ella, mientras sentía el aliento agitado de Candy en su boca.

\- Candy … ¿supongo que vas a abofetearme? – Ella de pronto se echó a reír, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, en una forma que a Terry le pareció encantadora.

\- Creo que esta vez puedes estar tranquilo.

\- Me alegro. – Sonrió él. - Porque volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez.

\- ¡Terry! - El rostro de Candy se encendió como las brasas, mientras intentaba apartarse.

\- iOh, vamos, ven aquí, bromeaba. – Rió él, reteniéndola. Pero de pronto sintió un escalofrío por el aire nocturno y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. – Aunque creo, querida, que desgraciadamente vamos a tener que dar por finalizado nuestro paseo … o corro el riesgo de morir congelado.

Después del beso, Candy no fue muy consciente de cómo llegó a su apartamento. Estaba envuelta en una nube de irrealidad e incredulidad. Aquel beso … aquel beso había desnudado sus almas. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Terry la seguía amando? Recordaba cómo volvieron al restaurante semi abrazados, cómo en el auto Terry entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos mientras la miraba entre sombras. Hablaron muy poco, ambos abrumados por un millar de sentimientos. Candy se sentía tan agitada, confusa … su piel ardía por el simple contacto de sus dedos, de su mirada …

Se sorprendió cuando el auto se detuvo en su calle, frente a su apartamento.

\- ¿Es aquí? – Preguntó Terry mirando el edificio. Ella asintió. _Mi querida Pecas …_ Pensaba él. _Seguro que todo Chicago puso el grito en el cielo cuando decidiste vivir sola. Mi chica impetuosa y revolucionaria._ La miró con profunda dulzura. _Sigues tal y como te imaginaba._

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le sonrió Candy. – Dime la verdad, ¿te escandaliza que haya decidido vivir sola en mi propio apartamento? – Terry la miró divertido.

\- ¿Y si así fuera?

\- No serías el primero … - Bufó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. – No sabes lo que Albert ha tenido que lidiar con la familia por esto.

\- Lo imagino. – Rió él. – Pero en mi caso, no esperaba menos de ti.

Cuando Candy se giró para mirarlo él tomó su rostro entre las manos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, volvió a apoderarse de su boca. Y Candy volvió a rendirse a él, a sus labios, a su lengua … hasta que, antes de lo deseado, Terry volvió a separar sus bocas lentamente.

\- Aquí me despido como deseo, mi amor …. aunque no quisiera tener que despedirme …. – Susurró en sus labios, y Candy se estremeció. – Y ahora te acompañaré a la entrada, como un buen caballero.

Terry salió del automóvil abriendo la puerta de Candy para que ella descendiera y echaron a andar cogidos del brazo hasta el portal de acceso al edificio donde ella residía.

\- ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer mañana en tu día especial? – Preguntó Terry.

\- Bueno … aprovecharé que estoy aquí para darme una vuelta por el hospital. Y después, comeré con Albert. Ya es una tradición – Rió ella. – Luego nos deberemos preparar para la fiesta. ¿Tienes función mañana?

\- No. – Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Terry la observaba divertido. - ¿Por qué no me lo vuelves a pedir?

\- ¿El qué? – Ella fingió inocencia.

\- Vamos, lo estás deseando …

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- ¿Con quién ibas a bailar si no? ¿Qué pobre desgraciado podría seguir tu ritmo? – Ella se echó a reír, siguiéndole el juego que habían aprendido a jugar hacía ya tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Vaya! Veo que sigues siendo el tonto presumido de siempre, Terrence Grandchester. Para tu información, soy una bailarina estupenda, dudo que ahora tú pudieras seguirme el ritmo. - Terry se acarició la barbilla con mirada traviesa.

\- Está bien … veremos. – La miró petulante, mientras Candy le sacaba la lengua. – Dios mío, ¿qué dirían los Andrew si te vieran ahora? Esas no son formas de comportarse de una dama.

\- Sacas lo peor de mí, Terry, eres imposible … - Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Pero también lo mejor. – Dijo él. Cogió su mano y depositó un suave beso en el dorso. – Feliz cumpleaños, Pecas.

Ella apenas se dio cuenta de que contenía el aliento mientras observaba como su atlética figura se volvía a meter en el automóvil y se perdía en la noche.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Reencuentros

Despertó con un sobresalto y se incorporó en la cama, desorientada. Había pasado una mala noche, no había podido dormirse hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Demasiadas emociones. Ya no sabía lo que era real y lo que no. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas.

Aun no podía creérselo. Instintivamente, se tocó los labios con los dedos y su mirada se tornó soñadora. Su forma de besar … aquellos besos no eran de un viejo amigo que quisiera retomar una amistad. ¿Qué sucedería a partir de ahora? Se abrazó a sí misma y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Tenía los sentidos a flor de piel, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan viva. Sus ojos, sus labios, sus dedos … tenía cada momento grabado en su mente a fuego lento. De pronto él había irrumpido en su vida y había puesto patas arriba su corazón. Pero, ¿cómo iba a ser de otra forma? Ella jamás había podido ocultar sus sentimientos por él. Jamás había dejado de amarlo. Y su amor, lejos de decaer por el paso del tiempo, se había fortalecido, se había vuelto más maduro, más fuerte si cabe. Pero …

Volvió a incorporarse bruscamente, los ojos aguamarina abiertos de par en par. Todo lo de Susannah … meneó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

Él había cambiado, sin duda. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas y notó el calor que emanaba de ellas. Estaba ruborizada. Terry ya no era un muchacho. Ya no era el muchacho que ella recordaba. Pero, ¿era ella la misma chica? Sabía que no. Lo que había sentido anoche … lo que sabía que ambos habían sentido anoche … nunca lo había experimentado. Tal vez el amor que sentía por Terry estaba entrando en un plano distinto … algo que la había pillado totalmente desprevenida. De pronto no sabía qué hacer, cómo proceder. ¿Qué era lo que sentía Terry? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba? Un simple beso … se rió de sí misma. _Vamos, Candy, no ha sido un simple beso y lo sabes._

Respiró profundamente, notando que sus latidos se habían acentuado. El simple hecho de pensar en él, en su rostro, en sus labios … hacía que perdiera totalmente el control de sí misma. ¿Acudiría esa noche a la fiesta tal y como había insinuado? Entonces se levantó de un salto del lecho, corriendo al baño. El tiempo se le había echado encima, tenía innumerables cosas que hacer.

La luz de la mañana hizo que frunciera el ceño despertando de la bruma de un dulce sueño. Apenas había cerrado los ojos, desbordado por todas las emociones de la noche anterior. Se desperezó y se incorporó en las almohadas. Su primer pensamiento fue para ella. No podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía. ¿Ella lo amaba? Aún lo amaba … ¿verdad? No podía creer que la vida le brindara una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar esta vez.

Su característica media sonrisa curvó sus labios rememorando la noche anterior. Había sido toda una prueba de autocontrol no tomarla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor en el primer cuarto vacío que encontrara. Su deseo por ella lo abrumó. Jamás había sentido algo así. Pero jamás se permitiría hacer nada para lo que Candy no estuviera preparada. Ella era su dama, su preciado tesoro. Su compañera de vida. O eso esperaba pronto. Pero, maldita sea, cómo la deseaba.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, abriéndola para aspirar el fresco aire matutino y así poder despejar sus pensamientos. Solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama, por lo que al entrar en contacto con el aire frío, se estremeció. Fue como si le echaran un jarro de agua fría, ya que sus pensamientos derivaron a temas menos placenteros. La noche anterior habían quedado tantas cosas en el aire, tantas cuestiones no dichas … pero, ¿qué esperaba? Tal vez era mejor así. Debía conservar la cabeza fría para tener una larga conversación con Candy. Porque sabía que dicha conversación era necesaria si querían emprender algo juntos. Pero iba a ser realmente difícil conservar la cabeza fría con ella a su lado. Nunca creyó posible desearla aun más de lo que ya la había deseado todos aquellos años, pero así era, de hecho. Frunció el ceño al recordar el bello rostro de Candy al mencionar sus sentimientos por Susannah. Se había quedado tan confusa … ¿decepcionada? No había querido seguir con ese tema. Era su primera vez juntos después de tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo ...

Cerró la ventana, apagando de camino al baño el cigarrillo en un cenicero y abrió el grifo de la bañera. Esperaba que el agua se llevara los malos pensamientos. Esa noche estaba invitado a una fiesta especial. Rió pícaro recordando la turbación de Candy, su deseo porque él fuera a su fiesta de cumpleaños, su desilusión … el delicioso juego de ingenios que tan bien sabían jugar desde que se conocieron. Eran dos almas que encajaban tan a la perfección como si fueran una sola. Así había sido siempre, desde la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron.

Una vez llena la bañera, se metió en la tina suspirando. ¿Qué esperaba de esa noche? Lo ignoraba. Estaba nervioso, alterado, no parecía él mismo. Durante aquellos años, con la madurez, vino cierta serenidad. Se mantenía distante, y en público era frío y sobrio, no dado a actos sociales ni a prodigarse mucho con los medios. A base de experiencias, la prensa y el público lo habían aceptado tal y como era, ya que era incuestionable que poseía gran talento para la actuación. Pero con Candy todo cambiaba. Sonrió con dulzura. Siempre había sido así. Entonces se deleitó rememorando su aspecto la noche anterior. Aquel vestido, su rostro … instintivamente su cuerpo comenzó a responder al recuerdo de Candy y se removió en la tina. Era tan sensual, seductora … y Terry sabía que Candy ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Y sus besos … Al principio tan irresistiblemente insegura, pero después … ¡le correspondió! ¡Le correspondió con un ardor igual al suyo! _Y entonces casi me flaquean las rodillas. No sé cómo lo pude resistir. Has aprendido a besar, querida, vaya que sí._

Decidió no seguir demorándose en dichos pensamientos, ya que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a fantasías con el cuerpo de Candy no aptas para dicha hora del día. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de que llegara la noche.

Media hora después, entraba en el comedor del hotel elegantemente enfundado en un traje gris a juego con un chaleco color vino y un sombrero, llevando su gabardina colgada del brazo, para disfrutar de su desayuno.

\- ¿Sr Graham? – El camarero se acercó a su mesa.

\- ¿Sí? – Levantó justo los ojos del periódico que estaba leyendo para notar su presencia, sin mirarlo.

\- Hay un caballero que pregunta por usted. – Entonces Terry se giró para mirar al camarero intrigado. – Aquel caballero de la barra, señor. – Señaló el hombre. Y entonces, Terry se encontró mirando a los risueños ojos azules de William Albert Andrew.

Terry se levantó de la mesa al tiempo que Albert se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Cómo estás? – Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano y Albert le palmeó el hombro con afecto. - ¿Me perdonas por haber fallado en mi compromiso anoche?

\- Te perdono. – Sonrió Terry, y al mirarse a los ojos, Albert se echó a reír.

\- Me alegro. Pero dime, ¿tuvisteis una agradable velada?

\- Sí, muy agradable. – Terry desvió la mirada para no revelar a Albert más de lo necesario, algo que no pasó desapercibido al empresario. – Pero, ¿no has estado con Candy?

\- De hecho, sólo un momento, a primera hora, cuando me he pasado por la clínica a saludarla. – Se encogió Albert de hombros. – He tenido una reunión de negocios muy temprano, y acabo de terminar. Hemos quedado para comer, pero decidí pasarme a saludarte.

\- Oh …bueno, el caso es que Candy me ha invitado a la fiesta de esta noche, así que …

\- ¡Fantástico! – Le cortó Albert risueño. – Me ha leído el pensamiento. Precisamente, me disponía a hacer lo mismo. Escucha, ¿estás muy ocupado esta mañana? – Terry se encogió de hombros, pillado por sorpresa.

\- Bueno, tenía que acercarme al teatro un momento, para concretar unos detalles con Nathan. Nathaniel Scott, el director de la compañía. –Aclaró Terry.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Te llevará mucho tiempo? Si te apetece, puedo acompañarte y después, podríamos pasarnos por la clínica de Candy a buscarla. Sé que le encantaría que comieras con nosotros. – Albert lo miró inocentemente. – Si no tienes otros planes, claro. – Terry observó fijamente a Albert por un momento. No había nada extraño en aquella cara de ángel rubio que lo miraba con una jovial sonrisa. _O es un excelente actor, o de hecho, parece estar de mi parte para que todo salga según mis planes._ Meneó la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Me parece bien.

Dicho y hecho. Los dos hombres se acercaron al teatro dando un agradable paseo por las calles de Chicago. Terry siempre se sorprendía de lo agradable y fácil que era estar con Albert, hablar con Albert. También recordaba que siempre había sido así, desde el inicio de su relación, allá en Inglaterra, cuando estaba en el colegio San Pablo. Ahora podía entender un poco mejor la relación de Candy con su tutor. Aunque no siempre había sido así. A veces, el demonio de los celos venía a picarlo con su daga envenenada. Sabía que Albert era el tutor de Candy, su protector, su padre adoptivo, pero también era su amigo, su hermano del alma, un hombre muy atractivo y apenas unos pocos años mayor que ella. Terry sabía lo profunda y estrecha que se había hecho dicha relación a lo largo de los años. Albert siempre había estado allí para Candy, mientras que Terry no. ¿Por qué no podía ser posible que aquella devoción, aquel cariño, se hubiera convertido en amor?

\- De pronto te has puesto muy serio, amigo. – La voz de Albert interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Terry meneó la cabeza e intentó restarle importancia.

\- En absoluto.

\- Supongo que tienes mucho en que pensar. – Terry lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Vamos, Terry, ya lo sabes. – Albert ahora lo observaba seriamente. – Lo siento, pero debo preguntar: ¿qué intenciones tienes respecto de Candy? – Terry sonrió con ironía.

\- Me esperaba esa pregunta, tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Y te sorprende? – Albert lo miraba inquisitivo. El rostro de Terry se nubló ligeramente, pero sostuvo la mirada de Albert.

\- No, no me sorprende, Albert. Al contrario, me parece normal que la hagas. Y te diré, que mis intenciones son las más honorables. – Albert asentía despacio.

\- Imagino que tenéis mucho de qué hablar.

\- Sí, es cierto. Pero, si puedo aspirar a su amor, no quisiera volver a separarme de ella jamás. – La vehemencia y la seguridad de las palabras de Terry sorprendieron a Albert, pero nada más dijo, y ambos hombres continuaron caminando en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

En el teatro, Terry mantuvo una pequeña reunión con su director, mientras Albert lo esperaba en un club cercano, tomando un café. Después, volvieron a reunirse, y continuaron camino hacia el hospital de Candy.

\- ¿Serías sincero conmigo, Albert? – Terry encendió un cigarrillo mientras caminaban. - ¿Realmente te alegrarías si Candy y yo termináramos juntos? – Albert aspiró profundamente antes de responder, levantándose un poco el ala de su sombrero.

\- Sabes que quiero a Candy, Terry. – Los ojos azules de diferente tono de ambos hombres se encontraron. – La vi por primera vez cuando tenía seis años: un perfecto angelito llorón. – Albert sonrió dulcemente. –Y desde entonces me conquistó. Siempre he deseado su felicidad. No podría haberla amado más si fuera de mi propia sangre. Es una hermana, una amiga … es mucho para mí. – Terry se percató de que estaba conteniendo el aliento. – Pero también ha sufrido mucho. Desgraciadamente, la he visto demasiadas veces llorar. – Ambos hombres se habían detenido en el puente, mirando las aguas que se extendían más abajo. – Y también reír. – Albert sonrió, los ojos azules llenos de recuerdos. – Es pura alegría. Es luz. –Terry asintió despacio. Albert ponía en palabras todo lo que él pensaba de Candy. – Sólo he visto dos veces en toda su vida peligrar esa luz interior que posee. Y me asusté. – Terry miró a Albert intrigado, frunciendo el ceño. – La primera vez … cuando Anthony murió. – El simple hecho de escuchar ese nombre, hizo que Terry apretara los puños. Pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Albert había guardado silencio, mientras observaba el río, aparentemente absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y la segunda? – Susurró Terry. Entonces Albert se volvió a mirarlo, serio el semblante.

\- Cuando volvió de Nueva York, cuando os separasteis. La luz desapareció de sus hermosos ojos durante mucho tiempo, Terry … demasiado tiempo. – Terry bajó la vista, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Albert por más tiempo.

\- Fue … fue algo muy duro … - Apenas encontraba las palabras para definir aquellos sentimientos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – Albert levantó la mano y la apoyó en su hombro. – No te estoy juzgando. Ese tema es algo que tenéis que debatir vosotros, sólo os concierne a vosotros dos. Lo que quería decir, para responder a tu pregunta, es que hacía tiempo que no veía esa luz en sus ojos … hasta esta mañana. – Terry se volvió a mirarlo, intrigado, y Albert sonrió. – Esta mañana su mirada tenía ese brillo especial. – Albert asintió. – Como la tiene la tuya. – Rió ante el gesto de sorpresa y turbación de Terry. – Sí, sería feliz por vosotros, sé que formaríais una pareja muy interesante. – Soltó una carcajada, pegándole en el hombro en un gesto amistoso. – Anda, vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

Continuaron camino por el puente, en silencio. Terry sintió que la mano le temblaba al dar una calada al cigarrillo. Estaba nervioso. _¿Realmente?_ Pensaba. _¿Ella me quiere? ¿Me querrá cuando sepa toda la verdad? ¿Querrá compartir su vida con alguien como yo?_ El simple hecho de saber que en unos minutos volvería a ver su hermoso rostro, hacía que el corazón le latiera más rápido. ¿Qué haría si ella lo rechazaba? ¿Qué haría sin ella? Había esperado tanto tiempo para poder volver a estar a su lado … ¿le jugaría el cruel destino una mala pasada?

\- Ya hemos llegado. – La voz de Albert lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Albert le señalaba un pequeño edificio al final de la calle, con un pequeño jardín en un extremo. Era más bien una casona de dos plantas reformada con gusto y ojo práctico, adaptada para ser una especie de clínica, ante la cual, en aquel preciso momento, una serie de personas de todas las edades se hallaba reunida a la espera de poder entrar.

\- La clínica no da beneficios, de momento. – Explicó Albert con ojos brillantes. – Pero ella sigue luchando día y noche. Atendiendo a todo el que lo necesita, a quien no puede costearse sus servicios … simplemente, a quien necesita ayuda. – Rió suavemente. – Jamás me ha aceptado ni un centavo, ni ha utilizado el que tiene a su disposición. Todo lo que ves, lo ha logrado con trabajo y esfuerzo. No puedo por más que sentir honda admiración.

\- Y yo. – Susurró Terry. Los ojos azules recorrieron lentamente el lugar. Candy … siempre ayudando a los demás, siempre desbordando energía, alegría, amor … ¿realmente se merecía él a alguien así? No le llegaba a ella ni a la suela del zapato.

\- El Dr. Martin la ha ayudado mucho, y también se han incorporado a la plantilla Mary y Britanny. – Continuaba Albert. – Dos enfermeras tituladas. Poco a poco, están saliendo adelante.

Los dos hombres se abrieron paso entre la gente lentamente para poder acceder al lugar. Terry constató que los pacientes eran gente humilde, y que ellos destacaban excesivamente con sus elegantes atuendos. La gente los miraba disimuladamente y Terry, a pesar de estar sobradamente acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, se sintió turbado e incómodo entre todas aquellas personas. Sabía que no lo miraban por haberlo reconocido ni por admiración. Simplemente lo miraban con tristeza, tal vez imaginando una vida que probablemente nunca disfrutarían. Inexplicablemente, la congoja se apoderó del corazón de Terry.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo, caballero? – Una joven lo miraba sonriendo ruborizada desde el otro lado del mostrador de atención de la entrada. Pocas veces había visto a un hombre tan atractivo como aquel, a excepción de los parientes de Candy, y menos en aquella clínica.

\- Viene conmigo, Lucy. – Albert apareció tras Terry, y la joven se ruborizó aun más.

\- ¡Oh, claro, Sr. Andrew! – Sonrió la joven. - ¿Cómo está?

\- Estupendamente. – Albert le guiñó un ojo. – Pero aquí mi amigo … realmente, no se encuentra muy bien. – Chasqueó la lengua y Terry lo miró sorprendido, arqueando una ceja. – No puede respirar … dice que le duele el corazón. ¿Crees que Candy le podría echar un vistazo? – Albert era la inocencia personificada y Terry tosió, intentando disimular una carcajada. La joven rió.

\- Creo que está ocupada, pero veré lo que puedo hacer.

\- Pero no le digas que estamos aquí, Lucy, por favor, simplemente, hazlo pasar.

La joven se perdió por el pasillo y Terry se alzó de hombros divertido.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- ¿Yo? Nada en absoluto. – Albert lo miró fingiendo sorpresa. – Sólo que creo que deberías mirarte ese corazón. He notado que te agitabas un poco cuando cruzábamos el puente. - Terry se echó a reír meneando la cabeza, al tiempo que la joven Lucy regresaba y le hacía un gesto para que la siguiera por el pasillo. – Dile que se apresure. – Oyó que le decía Albert mientras seguía a la joven hasta una puerta al fondo. La joven tocó con los nudillos y abrió la puerta, invitándole a pasar con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Adelante! – Escuchó la voz cantarina de Candy.

Al entrar, observó que se trataba de una pequeña habitación destinada a curas y cuidados menores, una especie de botiquín. Candy estaba de espaldas a él, frente a una camilla, haciendo algo que Terry no veía. Iba vestida de enfermera, el rubio cabello recogido en un rodete. Terry se regaló la vista un momento apreciando sus suaves curvas bajo el uniforme.

\- Por favor, siéntese en la camilla, enseguida le atiendo.

Él se quitó el abrigo y el sombrero e hizo lo que le decía. Al darse la vuelta, la sonrisa de Candy se le congeló en el rostro y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos aguamarina.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Qué …? – Él reía. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Candy miró alrededor, meneando la cabeza confundida.

\- Lo cierto es, querida enfermera Pecas, que me duele un poco el corazón. – Terry hizo un gesto teatral y desplegó todas sus armas de actuación. Candy intentó disimular la risa y frunció el ceño, fingiéndose ofendida.

\- Terry, esto no tiene gracia. Estoy trabajando, y yo ….

\- ¡Oh, lo sé, lo sé! Jamás osaría interrumpir su trabajo, enfermera Andrew. – Terry intentó fingir inocencia, sin resultado. Vaya, le salía mejor a Albert. Candy lo miró con picardía.

\- Veamos … ¿el corazón ha dicho? – Él comenzó a temer esa mirada.

\- Bueno , en realidad ya me encuentro mejor … - Candy se le acercaba lentamente y cogió de pasada una jeringuilla de la mesilla de instrumental. Inconscientemente, Terry se levantó de la camilla con las manos en alto. – Candy, era una broma … vamos, no te atreverás … - Ella soltó una carcajada.

\- Vaya, no sabía cómo podía tenerte bajo control, Sr. Grandchester, ahora lo sé. – Terry volvió a sentarse en la camilla con un brillo travieso en los ojos y de pronto, la agarró por la cintura acercándola a él.

\- ¡Terry! – Protestó ella. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro y Candy contuvo el aliento.

\- ¿Tenerme bajo control? – Susurró él, perdido en los ojos de ella. – No te das cuenta … ¿verdad?

\- Yo … - El pulso de Candy latía frenético en sus sienes. Terry observaba lentamente su rostro, sus labios … aquellos ojos azules la volvían loca. No quería apartarse, y sin embargo …

\- ¿Decías? – Dios mío, ¿cómo podía ser tan atractivo? Candy carraspeó, intentando recobrar la compostura y separándose un poco, pero él la retuvo en su abrazo. Alzó lentamente una mano y acarició suavemente el labio inferior de Candy con el dedo. Su cerebro le gritaba que parara, pero no podía, simplemente, no podía.

\- No … ¿no decías que te dolía el corazón? – Preguntó ella con voz ronca e hizo amago de moverse hacia la mesita del instrumental, pero le costaba apartarse de aquella mirada que la tenía clavada en el sitio como un imán.

\- De hecho me duele … - Susurró él. – Me duele desde que ayer por la noche unos ojos del color del mar me atraparon para siempre. – Su aliento rozaba las mejillas de Candy y el ya familiar hormigueo que sentía sólo en presencia de aquel hombre, se extendió por toda su piel. – Pero tengo la cura, mi querida enfermera. – Terry se acercaba lentamente a su boca. _Dios mío, ¡va a volver a besarme!_ Pensó ella, e inexplicablemente, quiso que lo hiciera. Se moría por volver a ser besada por él.

La constatación de ese hecho la sorprendió e hizo que se ruborizara totalmente. ¿Aquello era lo que denominaban deseo? ¿Estaba sintiendo en su piel aquel abrasador sentimiento? Sabía que sí. Nadie tenía que explicárselo. Deseaba que aquel hombre la besara, la tocara … su sola presencia la hacía temblar … perder el control. Jamás había sentido nada igual por otro hombre.

Entonces, súbitamente tocaron a la puerta y el hechizo volvió a romperse, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Candy pudo apreciar el gesto de absoluto fastidio de Terry, y sonrió, pero se apartó rápidamente con el rostro totalmente encendido.

\- No puedo creerlo. – Bufó él dejándola libre, al tiempo que el Dr. Martin entraba en la habitación.

\- ¡Oh! Vaya, lo lamento, no sabía que estabas con un paciente, Candy.

\- No, no, no se preocupe. – Candy hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara, intentando sonreír y que el buen doctor no notara su turbación, mientras Terry se incorporaba recogiendo su abrigo y su sombrero. – Dr. Martin, le presento a Terrence Graham. – El doctor rondaría los sesenta años y tenía un rostro agradable, de buena persona, alguien que inspiraba confianza mientras alargaba la mano con una ancha sonrisa.

\- Sr. Graham, es un placer conocerle.

\- Lo mismo digo, doctor. – Terry le estrechó la mano.

\- Candy me ha hablado de usted. – Terry enarcó una ceja, pero el doctor ni siquiera lo advirtió. Hizo un travieso gesto con la mano. – Rápido, joven. Sáquela de aquí y vayan a pasear o a donde quieran. Por hoy ya ha trabajado bastante. Deben aprovechar el tiempo, ustedes, los jóvenes. – Terry sonrió y el Dr. Martin miró a Candy intentando parecer severo. – Vamos, fuera de aquí. No debes hacer esperar más a este joven. – Ella rió y apoyó una mano afectuosamente en el brazo del médico.

\- Está bien, está bien, voy a cambiarme. – Se dirigió a Terry. - ¿Me esperas? No tardo nada.

\- Claro, te esperaré fuera con Albert.

\- ¿Has venido con Albert? – Candy lo miró sorprendida, y Terry asintió.

\- Así es. Vino esta mañana a buscarme al hotel … y me ha invitado a comer con vosotros. – Sus ojos zafiro brillaron observándola. – Si no tienes inconveniente, claro.

\- No … por supuesto que no. – No pudo evitar ruborizarse de nuevo, y Terry sonrió con picardía mientras se ponía el abrigo y el sombrero.

Candy apenas oyó cómo el doctor se despedía de Terry mientras ella subía las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba para cambiarse de ropa y asearse para ir a comer. Entró en el cuarto que usaban como guardarropa y se apoyó en el tocador, mientras se apretaba las encendidas mejillas con las manos y se observaba en el espejo. _Dios mío …_ Suspiró. _Me siento como una adolescente … cuando está cerca yo …_ Detuvo sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño. Su rostro se nubló. _¿Hacia dónde nos encaminamos? Sí, es cierto que hay muchos sentimientos entre nosotr_ os, pero … Terry se marchará tarde o temprano, y ¿entonces? ¿Volveré a verle? ¿Él querrá …? No se atrevió a finalizar la frase en su mente. Apretó los puños y los labios con determinación y comenzó a prepararse.

Observó detenidamente el vestido que había llevado allí para ponerse para la ocasión. Se alegraba de haberse decidido por aquel elegante vestido. Lo había hecho principalmente por Albert, porque sabía que se sentiría complacido de ver cómo ella había hecho el esfuerzo de ponerse uno de los incontables sofisticados vestidos que amontonaba en su armario, casi todos regalos del propio Albert. Ahora se alegraba doblemente. Al menos estaría a la altura del sofisticado Sr. Graham. Rió y meneó la cabeza, comenzando a vestirse.

Ambos hombres se rindieron a la belleza rubia que los saludó unos minutos después en la sala de espera de la clínica. Candy llevaba un vestido del color exacto de sus ojos que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y unos zapatos de tacón alto, a juego con un elegante abrigo que entallaba su figura y un coqueto sombrero. Se había maquillado y arreglado el cabello y realmente, estaba preciosa. Todo el mundo la elogio y le deseo muchas felicidades.

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente. Los tres formaban un trío perfecto. Como antaño, se compenetraban perfectamente. La fluida conversación, las risas, los recuerdos, los buenos momentos … todo ello regado con una magnífica comida en un conocido restaurante, en el cual Albert y Candy sufrieron en carnes propias el asedio de los reporteros que intentaban captar algo de Terry, lo que se tomaron con gran sentido del humor.

Una vez finalizada la comida, Albert los sorprendió despidiéndose bruscamente, alegando una ineludible cita de negocios.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Albert? No hablarás en serio. - Candy lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te compensaré, querida, lo prometo. - Le dedicaba él su mejor sonrisa. - Pero no puedo faltar a esta cita, es importante. Os veo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Y se marchó rápidamente, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más.

Candy apretó los labios. Ya tendría unas palabritas con Albert en la fiesta. Entonces fue consciente de que había vuelto a quedarse a solas con Terry, y el ya familiar rubor volvió a colorear sus mejillas. Lo miró de reojo y lo pilló observándola divertido, bajo el ala de su sombrero. Quiso enfurecerse con él. Su característica actitud irónica y altanera conseguía sacarla siempre de sus casillas. Ahí, apoyado indolentemente contra un árbol con una despreocupada sonrisa, haciéndole ver que ella era la cosa más divertida sobre la faz de la tierra. Hubiera deseado abofetearlo … y al mismo tiempo, quería besarlo. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Se podía estar más atractivo? ¿O se estaba volviendo loca?

\- Parece que el viejo Albert nos ha vuelto a dar plantón.

\- Um.

\- ¿Por qué será?

\- ¿Qué insinúas? - Terry se echó a reír y le tendió una mano.

\- Vamos, mi querida Pecas, pasea conmigo. Sé lo mucho que te gusta saltar entre los árboles, y tenemos el parque a nuestra disposición.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Terry cogió su mano y la colocó en el hueco de su brazo, echando a andar por el paseo del parque, entre risas y reproches.

El atardecer los sorprendió sentados en un banco, observando cómo las aguas del río cambiaban de color. Había sido una hermosa tarde, paseando del brazo de Terry, riendo … tenía los sentidos a flor de piel. Y supo sin lugar a dudas que había estado esperando constantemente que él la tocara … tal vez que la besara … pero Terry se había comportado en todo momento como el perfecto caballero.

\- Vendrás a la fiesta, ¿verdad? - Terry se echó a reír y la miró risueño.

\- Te mueres porque vaya, ¿verdad?

\- Eres insufrible. - Se volvió a observar el río oyendo la carcajada de él. Notaba los ojos zafiro fijos en su rostro, y comenzó a retorcerse las manos nerviosa y agitada. De pronto se sobresaltó al notar los dedos de Terry en su mejilla. La caricia estaba llena de ternura, pero para Candy fue como un choque eléctrico.

\- Perdóname … - Terry parecía turbado. - … no quería molestarte …

\- No, no … yo … - Sentía de nuevo el rostro en llamas. - ¿Cuándo … cuándo dejas Chicago? - Su voz había sonado más alta de lo normal, y ella sabía que era porque el corazón le iba a saltar del pecho en cualquier momento.

\- Pasado mañana. - Ella asintió. De pronto sus ojos se encontraron. Terry ya no reía, al contrario, su rostro se había nublado con cierta tristeza. Y Candy sintió unos inexplicables deseos de llorar. Carraspeó, y volvió a desviar la mirada. - Candy ...necesito hablar contigo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- No … no aquí, no ahora. - Terry cogió suavemente su mentón con los dedos e hizo que lo mirara. Ella quedó atrapada por aquellos ojos y contuvo la respiración. - ¿Podríamos volver a cenar juntos mañana? Realmente necesito estar contigo a solas.

¿A solas? Candy notó que le temblaban las manos, pero le era imposible desviar la mirada en aquel momento.

\- Cla … claro … - Inconscientemente se vio a sí misma recorriendo lentamente cada línea del rostro masculino, cada curva … y un deseo incontenible de volver a sentir los labios de Terry sobre los suyos subió por su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - Preguntó él suavemente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Al contrario … - Sintió que le faltaba el aliento al notar que Terry se aproximaba lentamente a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

Súbitamente un fogonazo de luz deslumbró a ambos mientras varias voces se alzaban a su alrededor. Candy parpadeó confusa, mientras oía cómo Terry mascullaba por lo bajo y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie rápidamente.

\- ¡Sr. Graham!

\- ¡Sr. Graham, por favor!

\- ¿Quién es la joven que lo acompaña?

Candy caminaba rápidamente con Terry llevándola y dirigiéndola por el codo. Le estaba haciendo algo de daño, notaba la tensión en los hombros y mandíbula de él, pero sabía que lo único que quería Terry era protegerla de los reporteros.

\- Caballeros, por favor. - Terry se abrió paso entre el pequeño grupo que se había congregado ante el banco del parque, mientras caminaba con Candy rápidamente a lo largo del paseo. Los reporteros los seguían a corta distancia. - He visto una parada de taxis a la entrada del parque. - Susurraba Terry a su lado sin aminorar la marcha y sin mirarla. - Quiero que en cuanto lleguemos te metas en uno y no mires atrás.

\- Pero …

\- Hazme caso en esto, por favor. - Candy ya respiraba con dificultad, intentando a duras penas seguir el paso de Terry.

Al llegar a la entrada y tal y como había dicho, Terry la metió rápidamente en un taxi, dando órdenes al chófer de alejarla de allí, mientras Candy tartamudeaba la dirección.

Al observar por la ventanilla del auto cómo la alta figura de Terry se alejaba cada vez más de su vista, Candy sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si hubiera sufrido una pequeña pérdida. Al menos, Terry había aceptado su invitación a la fiesta de esa noche. Sólo esperaba que cumpliera con su palabra.


	6. Capítulo 6 - La fiesta (1)

La mansión Andrew estaba completamente iluminada, así como los jardines circundantes. Miles de velas y farolillos adornaban cada rincón de la gran casa, dándole un aspecto romántico y misterioso y acentuando su majestuosidad. La orquesta llenaba de música las estancias llenas de invitados, y el champán y los canapés fluían por doquier. Al fin y al cabo, no era una fiesta tan familiar como había querido dar a entender Albert, ya que podía decirse que merodeaba un centenar de personas por las grandes habitaciones habilitadas para la fiesta.

Un elegante coche se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y un mayordomo corrió a abrir la portezuela, dando paso a una elegante joven, de cabello negro azabache y grandes ojos azules. Era una joven que inmediatamente inspiraba dulzura, ahora aún más acentuada por su avanzado estado de gestación. Annie Brighton Cornwell sonrió a su marido, Archibald, y este le devolvió la sonrisa ofreciéndole su brazo.

\- Vamos allá, querida. Ve despacio.

Entraron por las elegantes puertas principales y varios criados se hicieron cargo de sus respectivas prendas de abrigo, mientras ellos saludaban a varios conocidos.

\- Patty! – En un extremo del salón, Annie había descubierto a su amiga del internado el Real Colegio San Pablo, Patricia O´Brien, bebiendo una copa de champán. Patty apenas había cambiado en aquellos años. Era una joven de agradable rostro, enmarcado por una lisa y hermosa cabellera color miel y unas pequeñas y finas lentes, casi imperceptibles, bajo las cuales se escondían unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda.

\- ¡Annie! – Ambas amigas corrieron a abrazarse. - ¡Pero mírate! – Patty la apartó un poco, observándola de pies a cabeza. – Estás fantástica.

\- Parezco una vaca. – Se echaron a reír y Annie se encogió de hombros. – Todavía tengo que esperar otras seis semanas. – Con un gesto llamó a su marido. - ¡Archie! Archie, querido. Mira a quién me he encontrado.

Archie se acercó a ellas y abrazó a Patty con cariño. No la habían vuelto a ver desde hacía ya unos meses, aunque Annie había mantenido el contacto por correspondencia. Patty se había mudado a Florida con su abuela después de la muerte de Stear, y como Annie y Archie sospechaban, se le hacía muy duro volver a aquellos lugares y con aquellos amigos que tantos recuerdos le traían de su amado Stear, el hermano de Archie, muerto en combate.

\- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – Le preguntó Archie.

\- Esta tarde. Casi a la vez que Candy, se le había hecho tarde. – Rió Patty. – Albert casi estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

\- ¿Y Candy? – Inquirió Archie con una traviesa sonrisa.

\- ¿Candy? – Patty enarcó las cejas. – Ni un pelo se le movía, ya sabes. - Los tres se echaron a reír con ganas. – Albert, como siempre tan encantador, no ha dejado que me quedara en un hotel y me ha hospedado aquí, en la mansión.

\- Por supuesto. – Archie le apretó el brazo. – Eres como de la familia.

\- Gracias, Archie. – En ese momento a Archibald lo saludó un conocido y se separó un momento de las jóvenes, a lo que Patty pudo cuchichear rápidamente a Annie. – No te vas a creer quién viene esta noche a la fiesta, Annie. – Esta la miró intrigada.

\- ¿De quién se trata?

\- Terrence Grandchester.

\- ¿Qué? – Annie abrió como platos sus grandes ojos. - ¿Cómo …? ¿Lo sabe Candy?

\- Claro que lo sabe. – Dijo Patty bajando la voz. – Han sucedido un montón de cosas en apenas unas horas … casi no ha tenido tiempo de darme detalles, pero ….

Annie le hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio. Archie se estaba despidiendo de su interlocutor y Annie sabía que su marido no se contaba precisamente entre los admiradores de Terrence Graham Grandchester. Parecía que en el colegio habían entablado una especie de tregua por el bien de Candy, pero aquella se había roto definitivamente cuando Archie vio en el estado en que regresó Candy de su viaje a Nueva York, después de romper con Grandchester. Annie sabía que Archie culpaba a Terrence de todo, y que no le perdonaría aquello.

\- ¿Ya has estado con Candy? – Preguntó Annie cambiando de tema, mientras su marido volvía junto a ellas.

\- Hace un rato que no la veo …

\- ¡Annie! ¡Archie! ¡Patty!

El grito los sobresaltó a todos mientras Candy caía sobre ellos abrazándolos.

\- ¡Candy! – La riñó Annie. – Sabes que no debes darme esos sustos … - Pero se estaba riendo.

Archie las observaba parlotear riendo unas con otras, con una media sonrisa en el rostro y ojos empañados. Conocía hacía mucho tiempo a aquellas tres jóvenes, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Se había casado con una de ellas, pero había habido muchos sentimientos entrelazados. Observó discretamente a Candy. Enfundada en un vestido negro y guantes hasta los antebrazos, era todo ojos y labios carnosos.

Archie bebió un pequeño sorbo de su copa de champán. Amaba a su esposa, la amaba en verdad. Annie era una gran mujer, dulce, complaciente y pendiente de cada detalle. Era una gran esposa y sería una madre maravillosa. Archie era feliz junto a ella, a pesar de tener diferencias, como la mayoría de las parejas. Y también era bonita. Pero hubo un tiempo no tan lejano en que estuvo enamorado de Candy, y aún a veces, sobre todo cuando volvía a verla después de un tiempo, se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido su vida si Candy le hubiera correspondido. La observó subrepticiamente bajo las pestañas. Se había convertido en una increíble belleza. Candy no era bonita, era hermosa, deslumbrante. Y lo más desconcertante era que no era consciente de ello. Encendía el corazón de los hombres. Y no sólo por su aspecto físico, sino también por su espíritu. Espíritu libre, indomable y repleto de alegría que se liberaba a través de esos grandes ojos aguamarina y hacía que desearas estrecharla entre tus brazos y no dejarla marchar jamás. Archie suspiró e intentó retomar el hilo de la conversación de las jóvenes.

Pronto el ambiente se caldeó. Los invitados llenaron la pista de baile y las risas y las conversaciones llenaban cada rincón de la gran mansión. En un momento en que su esposo bailaba con Patty, Annie se acercó a Candy, que acababa de dejar un grupo y se acercaba a una de las terrazas.

\- ¿Buscabas a alguien? – Candy se sobresaltó y se ruborizó.

\- Oh, Annie … no, claro que no.

\- Vamos, Candy …

\- Te lo ha contado Patty, ¿verdad? – Bufó Candy.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Espetó Annie, tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndola a la terraza. – Y ahora mismo vas a relatarme todo con pelos y señales.

Le estaba sentando bien sincerarse con Annie. Alguien ajeno a esa ola de sentimientos que la inundaba y azoraba. Necesitaba sacarlo todo del pecho. Mientras hablaba, incluso se le trababa la voz. Annie la miraba con dulzura y la dejaba hablar. _Oh, Candy._ Pensaba Annie. _Qué mala amiga he sido. Todos estos años, jamás un reproche, jamás un mal día … todos pensábamos que habías logrado olvidar. ¿Olvidar? ¡Qué ilusos! ¿Cómo olvidar un amor así?_ Inconscientemente apretó la mano de Candy mientras sentía el escozor de las lágrimas. Candy la miró y se turbó.

\- Oh, Annie, querida. – Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. – No te angusties, yo estoy bien. – Hizo una mueca. – No pasa nada.

\- Sí que pasa, Candy. Tú … tú le amas … - Candy apretó los labios y su rostro se nubló un momento.

\- Tal vez … pero esto es una fiesta, ¿no? – Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mostrar su brillante sonrisa. – Es mi cumpleaños y voy a divertirme. Vamos, Annie. – La tomó de la mano y se volvió para volver a entrar al salón.

Justo en la puerta se toparon con uno de los invitados.

\- Srta. Andrew, la estaban buscando.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Sí, es usted la homenajeada, ¿verdad? – Sonrió el hombre. – La orquesta pregunta por usted.

\- ¿La orquesta? – Candy frunció el ceño al tiempo que entraba al salón y era recibida por una salva de aplausos.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, la Srta. Candice White Andrew! – Presentaron desde el micrófono de la orquesta, y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta las cejas. Iba a matar a Albert por aquello.

Una enorme tarta estaba siendo traída al centro del gran salón, coronada por 23 luminosas velas, que Candy, coreada por el cumpleaños feliz de boca de un centenar de personas apagó, provocando un estruendoso aplauso.

Se sucedieron las felicitaciones, los besos y los buenos deseos.

\- Tenemos una petición, dedicada a nuestra homenajeada de esta noche. – Volvieron a informar por el micrófono. Y al poco tiempo las notas de una melodía al piano llenaron el salón.

Candy se quedó clavada en el sitio al escuchar la primera nota. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de punta a punta. Conocía sobradamente aquella melodía. La dulce música regó sus oídos e instintivamente cerró los ojos. Podía ver claramente aquel amado rostro adolescente al piano, aquella dulce melancolía invadiendo sus cuerpos, mecidos por la música, tan próximos uno del otro …y de pronto se dio de lleno con los ojos azules más brillantes de la tierra.

\- ¿Me concede este baile Srta. Andrew? – Así debía ser. Aquella voz profunda que hacía vibrar su alma. El salón había desaparecido y allí estaba él. Vestido de esmoquin quitaba el aliento. No podía ser de otra forma, no podía ser con nadie más. Aquel era su lugar.

Se deslizó en sus brazos suavemente, casi como si flotara. Prendida de aquellos ojos azules, como hilos que la sostuvieran, que la guiaran hacia … ¿dónde? No importaba. Ya no oía las voces, no veía nada más que su rostro, su sonrisa, que sabía que era solo para ella, su mano en su cintura y la otra guiando su cuerpo tembloroso por la pista de baile. _Tiempo detente._ Pensaba Candy.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Candy. – Susurró Terry con voz profunda, tan sensual que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Pero sintió que un nudo insoportable cerraba su garganta. No habían hablado, era cierto … y súbitamente sintió miedo. Miedo ante lo que pudiera suceder con aquella relación a partir de entonces. ¿Relación? Ni siquiera sabía si podía llamarla relación. ¿Querría Terry retomar de nuevo lo que dejaron apartado hace unos años? ¿Qué veía Terry en ella ahora? – Candy … ¿estás bien? – Ella meneó la cabeza.

\- Esta … esta canción … - Susurró con voz ronca. – ¿Por qué? Era nuestra canción …

\- Es nuestra canción. – Enfatizó él con ojos cargados de sentimientos. La melodía continuaba lentamente, dulcemente, mientras ambos giraban, ajenos a todo, por la pista de baile. Escocia … el sol entrando a raudales por los ventanales … Terry tocando el piano con una camisa blanca … el dulce recuerdo la hizo casi sonreír. - Estás preciosa … - Susurró él suavemente.

\- Gracias … - Acertó ella a balbucear y sintió cómo se encendían sus mejillas. ¡Maldita sea! Era realmente aterrador descubrir cómo le hacía perder el control sobre sí misma. Aquello era impensable. Le asustaba afirmar que si en aquel momento él le pidiera cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, ella aceptaría sin dudar.

No supo dilucidar si Terry era consciente de su incertidumbre e incomodidad, pero lo cierto es que el brillo de aquellos ojos azules cambió imperceptiblemente y a pesar de que la melodía tocó a su fin, él no dejó que abandonara sus brazos y la condujo a través del salón en una melodía más rápida y menos sentimental.

\- ¿Pretendes monopolizar a la anfitriona de la fiesta? - Candy intentó sonreír, relegando sus sentimientos a un segundo plano.

\- Ya te lo dije, mi querida Srta. Pecas.- Él le dedicó su irresistible sonrisa. - ¿Con quien ibas a bailar si no?

\- Eres un engreído. - Pero lo cierto es que estaba encantada. También era cierto que Terry bailaba de maravilla. De hecho, se compenetraban perfectamente. Y ¿por qué le sorprendía? Siempre había sido así.

Varias cabezas se habían girado y varios bailarines se habían parado a observar a la atractiva pareja que recorría la pista dando un gran espectáculo de danza sin proponérselo. Ellos eran ajenos a nadie que no fuera el que tenían en brazos, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

En una esquina del amplio salón, Albert los observaba con una melancólica sonrisa desde el borde de su copa de champán.

\- ¿Tienes algo que ver con todo esto? - Él se giró sorprendido, pero enseguida sonrió a los verdes ojos que lo observaban.

\- Culpable … en parte.

\- Oh, Albert … - Patty meneó la cabeza mientras aceptaba la copa que él le ofrecía.

\- ¡Albert! - Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Archie se acercó a ellos, seguido de Annie, con cara de pocos amigos. - ¿Es esto cosa tuya? ¿Has invitado a Grandchester?

\- Tranquilízate Archie.

\- ¿Que me tranquilice? Albert, sabes de sobra lo que sucedió con Grandchester, y ahora está aquí …

\- Archie, ya basta. - Susurró Annie.

\- Sí, Archie, ya está bien. - Albert lo miraba ahora fijamente, serio el rostro. - Terrence es mi invitado, y como miembro de la familia, creo que no es necesario que te recuerde que eres un caballero, ¿cierto? - Archie apretó los labios con fuerza. - Míralos, Archie. ¿Crees que si creyera que Terry es una amenaza para Candy hubiera consentido que entrara en mi casa?

Archie los observaba, sí, como la mayoría de invitados, y también era consciente, como de hecho lo era casi la totalidad del salón, de que estaba observando a una pareja perdidamente enamorada. En aquel momento, entre un giro y otro, Terrence susurró algo al oído de Candy que la hizo reír, y Archie apretó los puños mientras Albert le ponía suavemente una mano en el hombro.

\- No va a suceder nada, Archie, cálmate.

\- ¿Tú crees?

La canción había terminado, y ambos hombres observaron cómo un apuesto joven se acercaba a la pareja y al cabo de un momento, Candy asentía y aceptaba la mano del joven para bailar la siguiente pieza con él. Al adentrarse en la pista, la joven volvió ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando unos ojos azules que en aquel momento destilaban un brillo salvaje.

Albert se adelantó unos pasos, haciendo un gesto a Terry para que se acercara. Enseguida se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de su amigo y se entretuvo con las presentaciones de cortesía.

\- Terry, sin duda recordarás a tus antiguos compañeros de colegio, ¿verdad? - El aludido tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por sobreponerse y encarar la situación. - Archibald Cornwell y su esposa Annie … y ella es Patricia O´Brien.

\- ¿Cómo está Sr. Grandchester?

El joven estrechó y besó las manos que se le ofrecían, intentando parecer cortés.

\- ¿Qué le ha traído a Chicago?

Albert y las jóvenes intentaban comenzar una agradable conversación, ya que Archie apenas había despegado los labios y miraba a Terry como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara. Pero Terry en aquel momento apenas podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera Candy girando por la pista de baile con aquel jovenzuelo que se había atrevido a arrebatársela de los brazos. En aquel momento lo único que deseaba era acercarse a la pareja y pegar un puñetazo a aquel apuesto rostro.

\- ¿No quieres saber quién es el joven que está bailando con Candy, Grandchester? - Soltó de pronto Archie con un deje de ironía en la voz.

\- ¡Archie! - Lo regañó Annie mientras su rostro se encendia. Archie jamás era tan descortés con nadie.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Debería, Cornwell? - Contestó Terry en el mismo tono. Pero sintió que una ira profunda comenzaba a ascender por su pecho.

\- Bueno … - Archie sonrió con desdén. - Teniendo en cuenta que ese joven es Jason McDonahue, hijo de uno de los magnates más ricos e importantes de Chicago … sí.

\- Apenas me conoces. - Escupió Terry. - ¿Crees que me importa un comino quién sea esa persona?

\- ¿Olvidé decir que está loco por nuestra Candy? Y que ella …

\- ¡Archie! - El grito de Albert sobresaltó a todos, pero el aludido no se amilanó.

\- Porque a eso has venido, ¿verdad Grandchester? - Albert lo tomó del brazo intentando alejarlo de allí. - No podías dejarla en paz …

\- Archie, por favor... - Albert lo agarraba con fuerza arrastrándolo lejos de Terry mientras susurraba fuertemente al oído. - ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Annie se disculpó, totalmente turbada, siguiendo a ambos hombres, y Terry y Patty se quedaron solos.

\- Lamento que la situación se haya tornado un tanto ….

\- ¿Desagradable? - Terminó Terry la frase por ella, arqueando una ceja y bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de champán. - No te preocupes. No esperaba menos del bueno de Cornwell … hay cosas que nunca cambian.

\- Archie no suele ser así. Sólo está preocupado por Candy …

\- ¿Preocupado? No estarás diciéndome que él ha verbalizado lo que de hecho todos estáis pensando, ¿o sí?

\- Terrence … - Patty suspiró profundamente. - Lo único que puedo decirte es que desearía que ambos encontrárais la felicidad …

Él la observó de reojo con una sonrisita sardónica en los labios.

\- Siempre tan condescendiente … lo había olvidado. Como en el colegio … vuelvo a decir que hay cosas que nunca cambian. - Patty, muy a su pesar, sintió que se sonrojaba. Sí, tenía razón, él tampoco había cambiado en ciertas cosas. Seguía siendo indefectiblemente irónico, soberbio … lo observó disimuladamente. Atractivo … no, más atractivo que antes, sin duda, enigmático, seductor … Patty podía entender un poco por qué había cosechado un éxito sin precedentes. De pronto, Candy pasó ante ellos, girando en brazos de aquel joven, y el rostro de Terry se oscureció. - ¿Qué hay de cierto en lo que ha dicho nuestro amigo? ¿Candy tiene algún interés en ese joven?

¡Maldita sea! Patty se mordió el labio, consternada. ¿Y qué se suponía que debía decir ella ahora?

\- Apenas podría decirte gran cosa … - Patty carraspeó, intentando que su voz sonara despreocupada. - Llevo un tiempo viviendo en Florida, alejada de todo …

Entonces Terry, a través de su ofuscada mente se dio súbitamente cuenta de algo que hizo que se sonrojara avergonzado.

\- Patricia … - Se volvió a ella con una sincera disculpa en el rostro. - … lamenté mucho la muerte de …

\- Sí, gracias … - Lo interrumpió ella y parpadeó sorprendida. Este era un Terry totalmente distinto al de hacía apenas un minuto. Tenía que aceptar que estaba completamente desarmada … - Yo también he de darte mi más sincero pésame por …

\- Sí, por Susannah … gracias. - Suspiró él, y le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

Quiso la casualidad que aquel momento se viera interrumpido por un joven que se acercó a pedirle un baile a Patty y esta se disculpó con Terry, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Buscó inconscientemente con la mirada a Candy por la pista de baile, y la localizó aún en brazos de aquel joven. Los ya familiares celos que lo acosaban siempre que veía a otro hombre que no fuera él tocar un sólo centímetro de piel de la mujer que lo volvía loco, vinieron a acosarlo sin piedad, y tuvo que beber un gran trago de champán intentando calmar su estado de ánimo. Debía centrarse y tratar aquel asunto con la cabeza fría. ¿Era tan estúpido como para no imaginar que Candy había tenido pretendientes en aquellos años que habían estado separados?

\- Parece que el joven McDonahue va a atreverse esta noche …

Terry giró la cabeza sorprendido al reconocer aquel nombre en boca de dos elegantes señoras de edad, paradas a pocos pasos de donde él se encontraba. Aguzó el oído, muy a su pesar, pero era inevitable.

\- ¿Tú crees? - Reía bajito la otra mujer. - No sé qué hará la joven Andrew al respecto ….

\- Pues que debería hacer? Decirle que sí, por supuesto. Es el mejor partido de Chicago … y encima la ama. Eso es indiscutible …

Terry ya no oyó la contestación de la otra señora. Tenía más que suficiente. No deseaba escuchar más. Respiró con fuerza y se aflojó un poco el cuello de la camisa. Sus inseguridades volvían a acosarlo. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta al volver a ver a Candy? ¿Realmente se merecía estar con ella? Bien sabía que Candy merecía ser feliz por encima de todo.

¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Candy giraba en brazos de Jason por la pista de baile, intentando centrarse en lo que él le decía. Tarea ardua y complicada cuando Terrence Grandchester se hallaba en ese mismo salón y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que buscarlo disimuladamente entre la multitud, pero sin resultado. No había vuelto a encontrarse con aquellos ojos de zafiro desde que Jason la había arrancado de sus brazos.

Suspiró profundamente y fijó su mirada en los ojos caramelo de Jason. Sabía lo que este sentía … y le dolía el corazón, ya que era un gran muchacho, nada que ver con muchos de los jóvenes que se movían en aquellos círculos. Jason era alegre, noble, amante de la naturaleza y con un gran corazón. Candy realmente había disfrutado en su compañía todas las veces que habían salido juntos. Por eso apenas se había negado a acompañarlo en ninguna ocasión, y por ello, Chicago estaba puesto en pie y a la expectativa de su inminente matrimonio. Tal vez hubiera sido posible … quizá hubiera sido hermoso … pero ella sabía que no iba a darse el caso … nunca. Su corazón ya tenía dueño … quisiera o no, y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Pero sentía una profunda tristeza por Jason. Un gran afecto los unía … y aunque no pudiera amarlo como él hubiera deseado, Candy le profesaba un gran cariño. Además, era el perfecto caballero. Jamás se había propasado con ella … quizá un suave beso en los labios una lluviosa tarde bajo las copas de los árboles … pero nada más.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? - Jason la observaba preocupado, mientras la acercaba imperceptiblemente hacia él ambos girando juntos por la pista de baile. Candy intentó sonreír.

\- Claro, estoy muy bien … sólo un poco cansada.

\- ¿Deseas beber algo?

\- Sí … creo que sí.

Jason la guió diligentemente hacia una de las esquinas del salón de baile y paró a un camarero para coger sendas copas de champán. Tendió una a Candy con una deslumbrante sonrisa, pero antes de poder proferir palabra lo llamaron por su nombre y se disculpó para ir a saludar a unos conocidos.

\- ¿Y cómo se lo está pasando la cumpleañera? - Candy se giró y sonrió a Patty, que se había parado a su lado.

\- ¡Patty! ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te parece la fiesta?

\- Estupenda.

\- Pero, ¿dónde se han metido todos?

\- Bueno … - ¿Por dónde empezar? Patty se mordió el labio. No quería preocupar a Candy. Aquella era su noche, su fiesta. ¿Cómo decirle que Archie y Terry habían tenido una especie de enfrentamiento y que ahora Albert y Annie estaban en una de las terrazas intentando razonar con él? ¿Cómo hablarle de los celos de Terry por haberla visto bailando con Jason? Pero afortunadamente, Candy apenas la miraba, ya que estaba más concentrada observando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? - Patty vio cómo el bello rostro de Candy se encendía y la miraba con una disculpa.

\- Oh, Patty, perdóname, yo …

\- No seas tonta … - Rió su amiga. - Creo que le he visto salir a aquella terraza. - Candy se mordió el labio y meneó la cabeza. - Anda, ve, rápido … - Su amiga le apretó el brazo y se dirigió lentamente hacia allí.

La noche era fresca, pero le había sentado bien salir a tomar el aire. Al menos había calmado sus revueltos sentimientos … y el cigarrillo había ayudado a calmar sus nervios. Sí, necesitaba calmarse. Se había dado cuenta de que se volvía un jovenzuelo estúpido e impetuoso en cuanto sucedía algo relacionado con Candy. Y también se volvía irracional … e incoherente. Suspiró audiblemente y oyó unas suaves risas cerca de él. Dos jovencitas le sonreían ruborizadas desde el otro lado de la terraza, pero él simplemente miró a través de ellas sin ver nada. Aquella era una constante en su vida que él se tomaba como algo inherente e inevitable, apenas se daba cuenta y tampoco estaba interesado.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y sacó su pitillera, encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Tal vez debería marcharse. No estaba en su mejor momento esa noche. Demasiados sentimientos. Debía controlarse. Mañana podría hablar con ella. Volvería a invitarla a cenar …

\- ¿Terry? - Él cerró los ojos. Demasiado tarde. Cuadró los hombros y se giró para enfrentarla.

Y allí estaba: hermosa, seductora … con aquel vestido, sus ojos, su preciosa sonrisa que le iluminaba el alma … sus labios … de pronto el deseo lo golpeó con fuerza y no pudo pensar en nada más que en arrancarle aquel vestido y morder aquellos labios … la irá lo consumía. Quería hacerle sentir que estaba hecha para él, sólo para él …

\- Terry … - Candy se acercaba a él, la sonrisa ya extinguida en su rostro, mirándolo levemente preocupada. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Claro … - Intentó sonreír y alargó su mano. - ¿Paseas conmigo? - Instintivamente, ella cogió su mano y se colgó de su brazo, ambos echando a andar hacia el parque que se extendía más allá de la terraza abierta.

La noche era hermosa, el bosque estaba iluminado con la luz de la luna y Candy no podía imaginar nada más romántico y a la vez, más perturbador, que caminar con Terry por aquellos caminos iluminados apenas con las luces de los farolillos. Pero él estaba tenso, Candy podía percibirlo en los músculos del brazo y por su apretada mandíbula.

\- ¿Estás disfrutando la fiesta? - Se atrevió ella a preguntar. No sabía cómo romper aquel silencio y aquella tensión que habían embaucado a Terry. No sabía qué podía haber sucedido.

\- No tanto como tú … - Ya estaba dicho.

Los celos lo consumían. Su inseguridad, su culpabilidad … pesaban como losas y embotaban su cerebro. Y ella era tan … ella era Candy, ¡su Candy! La mujer por la que se consumía de deseo desde la adolescencia, la mujer con la que había soñado cada maldita noche durante todos aquellos años … una mujer que lo volvía loco.

Y no supo lo que sucedió. No supo cómo se descubrió atrapándola en sus brazos y besándola en la boca con fiereza, con brusquedad, abriendo sus labios salvajemente con la lengua y reclamando su boca.

Ante aquella invasión salvaje, Candy se sintió súbitamente mareada, sorprendida, quizá un poco ofendida … pero en cuanto sintió la lengua de Terry rozar la suya un gemido involuntario escapó de su garganta y entonces el beso de Terry cambió. La brusquedad cedió y las bocas se adaptaron con suavidad la una a la otra, explorándose y encontrándose en un intercambio de roces húmedos, lentos y profundos que hicieron que un calor abrasador subiera desde el centro de Candy por sus pechos hasta explotar en su cabeza y hacer que flaquearan sus rodillas. Pero Terry la tenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura, arqueada hacia él, y en la intensidad del profundo beso Candy alzó las manos rodeando el rostro del joven, mientras él acariciaba su espalda y sus brazos, las respiraciones agitadas, los jadeos mezclándose en la boca del otro, perdido ya el control.

No, pensaba Candy, no podemos, no debemos … pero no podía apartarse. Fue cuando notó cómo los dedos de fuego de Terry subían lentamente desde su cintura hacia su escote, y su mano rodeaba suavemente un turgente seno, que Candy pegó un respingo y se apartó con un fuerte jadeo.

\- Terry, no podemos … aquí no …

\- ¿Qué? - Él la miraba desencajado de deseo, las pupilas dilatadas, respirando agitadamente. Ella se había alejado unos pasos, intentando recomponerse.

\- No podemos … - Volvió a susurrar.

\- Ya veo … - Terry apretó los puños y respiró profundamente, volviendo a pasarse las manos por el pelo. La excitación volvió a dar paso a los celos, a la ira contenida y a la ofuscación. - Supongo que no tiene nada que ver con un tal Jason …

\- ¿Jason? - Candy repitió el nombre totalmente sorprendida. - ¿A que te refieres? - Él soltó una amarga carcajada y se acercó a ella lentamente con una cínica sonrisa.

\- Candy, jamás pensé que me vería contigo en esta situación … me has tomado por un tonto, ¿verdad? Un estúpido …

\- Maldita sea, Terry, ¿qué estás diciendo?

\- ¿Te ha besado él alguna vez como yo lo acabo de hacer? - Terry ya había perdido el control y había alzado ligeramente la voz. Candy lo miraba ahora levemente asustada. - No pongas esa cara, ya no te creo. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Has dejado que me hiciera ilusiones por …

\- ¡Terry, no se de qué me hablas!

\- No me mientas, Candy …

\- ¡Yo no miento! ¡No se de qué demonios me estás hablando!

\- Tengo que salir de aquí … - Terry habló con los dientes apretados y el rostro ceniciento. De pronto, se giró y echó a andar rápidamente hacia la casa, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Candy lo observaba marcharse estupefacta. Clavada en el sitio, sintiendo aún la huella de sus labios, las manos temblando … y la mirada de Terry … ¿Jason? De pronto, la luz se fue abriendo paso lentamente a través del castigado corazón de Candy … ¿estaba celoso? ¿Terry estaba celoso? ¿Cómo era posible? Sintió las mejillas húmedas y se las tocó sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.


	7. Capítulo 7 - La fiesta (2)

Terrence Graham volvió a la pista de baile con el único y firme próposito de llegar hasta la salida y escabullirse lo más lejos posible de la fiesta. ¡Cobarde! Le gritaba su cerebro. ¡Sinverguenza!

A medida que sus pasos lo alejaban más y más de ella, su explosión de ira se iba convirtiendo en vergüenza y absoluta desazón. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hablarle así? Aunque fuera cierto … aunque todo lo acontecido con aquel joven fuera cierto … él no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle nada.

Debía disculparse … apretó los puños y aceleró levemente el paso. Debía disculparse por tantas cosas, debía explicarle, debía hacerle entender … pero no allí, no en aquel momento. Sabía que si volvía sobre sus pasos y la volvía a tener delante, un millón de estupideces volverían a salir por su boca … y ya no cabría solución posible.

\- ¡Terrence! - El aludido ya había llegado casi a la puerta principal cuando Albert le dio alcance, tomándolo por el brazo. Un vistazo al rostro del joven y Albert sintió que su corazón se acongojaba. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? - ¿Te marchabas?

\- Debo irme, Albert, lo lamento. - La voz de Terry sonaba ronca y cascada y el joven estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Dónde está Candy?

\- La he dejado en la terraza. - Terry señalo la dirección y se giró para continuar su camino, pero Albert lo retuvo.

\- No, espera un segundo. ¡Patty! - Llamó a la joven que se encontraba cerca de allí. Ella se acercó con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Candy? - Le señaló la terraza y ella asintió, alejándose presurosa. - Ven a mi despacho.

\- Ya te he dicho que debo irme, Albert. - Terry lo taladraba con sus ojos azules. - Es lo mejor en este momento.

\- De acuerdo. - Albert alzó las manos. - Pero antes, toma una copa conmigo en mi despacho, por favor. Y después podrás hacer lo que quieras. - Terry apretó los labios. - Me lo debes … y lo sabes.

El despacho de Albert se encontraba en una de las alas de la mansión, bastante alejado del bullicio de la fiesta, por lo que apenas se escuchaba ningún ruido procedente de ella. El ambiente era cálido, tranquilo, e invitaba al descanso y a la confidencia.

Terry se dejó caer abatido en uno de los butacones apostados frente a la chimenea, aún encendida,y Albert lo hizo frente a él, alargándole una copa de coñac que había preparado nada más entrar. Terry la aceptó sin una palabra y sacó su pitillera, alzando una ceja interrogativa.

\- Claro, adelante, puedes fumar aquí. - Observó cómo Terry encendía un cigarrillo y se recostó en el butacón. - ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué ha sucedido? Te sentirás mejor. Y no me digas que ha sido por lo que ha dicho mi querido sobrino …

\- No, no … - Terry meneó la cabeza y se restregó los ojos antes de clavar la mirada en Albert. - Debiste contármelo, Albert, debiste decírmelo y así yo me hubiera retirado y la hubiera dejado en paz …

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas, Terry?

\- Hablo de Jason McDonahue.

\- Jason … - Súbitamente la comprensión se fue apoderando del semblante de Albert. - Oh, comprendo …

\- ¿Comprendes? - Terry soltó una ácida carcajada y bebió un sorbo de coñac.

\- Comprendo la irracionalidad de tu actitud.

\- Sí, tienes razón, de hecho, ni siquiera voy a discutir eso. - Terry alzó las manos. - He sido un canalla, y no merecería siquiera que Candy volviera a mirarme a la cara.

\- Pero, ¿qué le has dicho? - A grandes trazos, Terry le relató la escena, omitiendo deliberadamente el detalle del beso.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Candy iba a comprometerse?

\- ¿Comprometerse? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? - Albert lo observaba verdaderamente sorprendido. - Bien es cierto que ha salido varias veces con Jason … que de hecho es un gran tipo, pero de ahí a comprometerse … estoy seguro de que eso es algo que no entra en los planes de Candy.

\- Vamos, Albert. Todo el salón, e imagino que todo Chicago, hablando esta noche de la pareja de moda, haciendo apuestas de si el chico iba a atreverse o no a pedir su mano …

\- ¿En serio, Terrence? - Albert soltó una carcajada, sobresaltando a su amigo. - ¿Desde cuando haces caso de las habladurías? Quien y tú … atrapado por rumores sin sentido, en vez de cerciorarte, de preguntar … ¿consideras a Candy el tipo de mujer que pudiera jugar con los sentimientos de nadie? - Terry negó con la cabeza, mientras un insoportable nudo se posaba en su garganta. ¿Se podía ser más estúpido?

\- Soy un pobre imbécil … - Susurró con la voz rota.

\- Sí, un pobre imbécil enamorado … y celoso. Ahora mismo lo que veo es al muchacho de colegio, Terry, al adolescente malhumorado y rabioso … no al hombre seguro de sí mismo en el que creía que te habías convertido. - Terry se tapó los ojos con las manos.

\- Es que me descontrolo estando con ella, Albert … es cierto que la amo, y este amor me consume … saca lo peor de mí …

\- Y también lo mejor, ¿no es cierto? - Terry alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Tal vez ya sea tarde ..

\- ¿Estarías aquí ahora si creyeras que ya es tarde, Terry?

\- ¿Candy?

Patty caminaba a través de la terraza, sorteando grupos de gente que en ese momento se hallaban disfrutando plenamente de la fiesta, entre risas y champán. _Y yo buscando a la persona por la que se ha montado todo esto … que se halla no se sabe dónde …_

\- ¡Srta. O´Brien! - Se giró sorprendida para encontrarse de frente con Jason McDonahue. Suspiró interiormente e intentó sonreír. Lo cierto es que era un joven muy agradable y considerado. Patty lo sentía por él. - Discúlpeme, pero … ¿ha visto a Candy? La he dejado un momento para ir a saludar a unos conocidos y ahora no la encuentro por ninguna parte. - Patty intentó que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

\- No, lo siento, Sr. MacDonahue, hace tiempo que no la veo. - Le sonrió. - Le diré que la está buscando. Disculpe … - Se giró lentamente para alejarse pero él la retuvo.

\- ¿Va hacia el parque? - Parecía preocupado. - Creo que no debería ir sola, los caminos están oscuros y …

\- Oh, no se preocupe por mí. Conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano.

\- Aún así …

\- He de ir a buscar a un amigo. -Patty le sonrió. - Estaré bien.

\- Oh, comprendo …

Lamentaba tener que mentir al joven, pero no se le ocurría otro modo. Era tan galante que hubiera insistido en acompañarla, e imaginaba que para Candy hubiera sido un tanto violento que apareciera con él. No sabía qué había sucedido, pero por la cara que tenía Terry suponía que habían discutido.

Bajó lentamente los peldaños de piedra de acceso al pequeño bosque de los Andrew mirando alrededor. Todo estaba precioso: los caminos iluminados con farolillos y velas, el romanticismo respirándose en todos lados … Observó a varias parejas paseando por los alrededores o sentadas muy juntas en los diferentes bancos.

Se apretó las manos mientras caminaba y suspiró profundamente. El amor … ¿volvería ella alguna vez a sentir tan apasionado sentimiento? La muerte de Stear la había desgarrado … hasta el punto de que apenas había tenido citas en aquellos años. Sabía que había salido huyendo a Florida … pero no había podido evitarlo. Tal vez fuera hora de dar un giro a su vida … a Stear no le hubiera gustado verla así.

De pronto localizó a su amiga sentada en un banco al pie de un árbol y se dirigió hacia allí.

\- ¿Candy? - Observó como ella se secaba las mejillas rápidamente y se giraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Patty se sentó a su lado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro que sí. Necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco … ¿volvemos a la fiesta?

\- Oh, Candy … - Patty le cogió la mano. - Hemos visto a Terrence … sabemos que ha sucedido algo …

\- ¿Sabemos?

\- Albert se lo ha llevado a su despacho y me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte. - Candy se llevó una temblorosa mano a la mejilla y volvió a secarse las lágrimas que habían vuelto a desbordarse por sus ojos.

\- Patty … realmente, no sé qué ha pasado … - Susurró, conteniendo un sollozo. - Tantos recuerdos, tantos sentimientos … ni siquiera hemos hablado de nosotros … no sé si habrá o podría haber un nosotros, la verdad …

\- Bueno … creo que lo que es innegable para todos es que ambos seguís sintiendo mucho por el otro, Candy …

\- Tal vez … - Candy estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas y Patty la abrazó.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Habéis discutido? - Candy le contó brevemente lo sucedido y Patty le apretó el brazo. - Oh, Candy, está claro que Terrence estaba celoso …

\- ¿Celoso? Pero, ¿qué motivos y con qué derecho puede reclamarme algún tipo de explicación? Creo que no he hecho nada como para que se pusiera así … si vieras cómo me miraba, Patty … - Candy volvió a sollozar.

\- ¿Y tú qué quieres? - La joven rubia cuadró los hombros intentando recomponerse, y suspiró profundamente.

\- No voy a mentirme más a mí misma … sé que lo amo. Le quiero … y quiero estar con él … pero quiero una relación limpia, basada en la confianza, sin secretos, sin … - Calló un segundo. - Soy consciente de que debemos hablar de muchas cosas … Terry también lo desea. Pero ahora …

\- Ahora es momento de tranquilizarse y recapacitar. - Patty la ayudó a ponerse en pie. - Estoy segura de que Terry también lo hará y lograréis llegar a un entendimiento.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro. Pero … - La observó y sacó un pañuelo, limpiándole suavemente los ojos. - Jason te estaba buscando, ¿sabes?

\- Oh … - Candy asintió.- Creo que eso es algo que también debo solucionar …tarde o temprano.

La fiesta continuaba implacable, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Las dos amigas regresaron y Candy tuvo que seguir atendiendo a sus invitados, mientras Patty la observaba con tristeza y empatía.

El matrimonio Cornwell se unió a ella y anunciaron que se retiraban.

\- Lamento lo sucedido esta noche, Patty … - Archie parecía compungido. Observó a Candy hablar con un grupo de personas a varios pasos de ellos y suspiró con tristeza. - ¿Nos disculparás con Candy?

\- Estoy cansada … y Archie creo que ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy. - Annie abrazó a su amiga.

\- Claro, no os preocupéis …

\- ¿Y Grandchester?

\- Archie … - Annie lo miró con fijeza.

\- Ya se ha retirado, Archie, tranquilo.

\- Mejor así …

El matrimonio se retiró y Patty pudo ver cómo Jason se acercaba a la joven rubia.

\- Te he buscado por todas partes, Candy … ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme. No sabía que fuera tan aburrido como para que me abandonaras sin siquiera despedirte. - Ella rió.

\- Lo siento, Jason, pero esta noche está siendo agotadora …

\- La presión de la anfitriona …

\- Eso … y la edad. - Ambos rieron.

\- Pues olvida todo y vamos a enseñarles lo que es bailar de verdad. - Ella le apretó el brazo y meneó la cabeza.

\- Te lo agradezco, Jason, pero … es cierto que estoy agotada. Tengo una horrible jaqueca que estoy intentando disimular … aunque a ti te lo cuento porque eres de confianza. - Le guiñó un ojo y Jason sintió que se derretía su corazón. Aquella preciosa e increíble mujer lo tenía totalmente atrapado, sabía que estaba perdida y completamente enamorado, y no sabía de dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas necesarias para pedirle que se convirtiera en su compañera de vida.

\- ¿Podré verte mañana? - Susurró él. Sus ojos se habían comenzado a centrar en sus labios y Jason sabía que se adentraba en terreno peligroso. Carraspeó y desvió la vista.

\- Lo lamento, pero estoy algo ocupada en el hospital … - Los ojos aguamarina se habían oscurecido.

\- Claro … - Él intentó que no se notara su decepción. - Tal vez la semana que viene.

La joven se despidió de Jason y de Patty y se dirigió con paso firme a buscar a Albert. Ya no podía más, era cierto que estaba agotada, tanto física como psíquicamente. Lo único que deseaba era apoyar su dolorida cabeza en una fresca almohada. Había decidido en última instancia marcharse a su apartamento. En el estado en que se encontraban sus sentimientos, deseaba estar completamente sola para poder analizarlos de manera sosegada, y qué mejor lugar que su apartamento para hacerlo.

Esperaba que Terry ya no se encontrara en compañía de Albert, ya que aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, se seguía sintiendo muy vulnerable. Aunque dudaba que estuviera. Conocía a Terry, al menos, al Terry de antaño y a su complicado carácter. Seguramente ya se habría marchado hacía tiempo.

De pronto localizó a Albert hablando con un numeroso grupo en una de las esquinas del gran salón y se dirigió a su encuentro con paso firme. Tras los saludos y la mínima conversación cortés que requería la situación, logró llevarse a Albert unos minutos en un aparte.

\- Supongo que Terry ya se ha marchado, ¿verdad? - Albert la miraba con la ternura implícita en sus claros ojos azules.

\- Así es. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes. - Intentó ella sonreír.

\- Hablaremos mañana de todo esto. Y no es una pregunta. - Ella le apretó la mano.

\- ¿Qué dirías si te pidiera una cosa?

\- Diría que raramente puedo negarte nada. - Arqueó él una ceja intrigado.

\- ¿Te importa si me marcho a mi apartamento? Sé que te dije que hoy me quedaría en la mansión, pero … - Frunció el ceño. - … necesito estar sola esta noche.

\- No me importa. - Albert le acarició la mejilla. - A cambio de que mañana comamos juntos … tú y yo.

\- ¿Es una cita? - Sonrió ella.

\- No le quepa duda, señorita. - Candy lo abrazó con afecto.

\- Gracias, Albert.

\- Descansa, pequeña. George te llevará a casa.

Tardó más de lo esperado en poder abandonar la fiesta. Tuvo que despedirse de varias personas que querían hablar con ella y dar las explicaciones oportunas de por qué abandonaba su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo cierto es que tampoco era mentir demasiado el alegar que no se encontraba nada bien. De hecho, era cierto. La cabeza le iba a estallar … y también el corazón.

Terry había vuelto a su vida y había alterado en unas horas todo su mundo. No comprendía su actitud... su enfado, sus celos … basados en un sin sentido, o al menos eso creía. ¿Es que no podía Terry confiar en ella? ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él? Entonces intentó ponerse en su lugar, como siempre hacía con todo el mundo, algo inherente a su buen carácter. Imaginó aquella fría noche en New York hacía algunos años, recordo cómo se le desgarró el corazón al tener que dejarlo en brazos de otra mujer … recordó todas las noches que había imaginado que él se encontraba en los brazos de ella … ¿celos, Terry? Quiso reírse de sí misma.

Entonces se percató de que el coche se detenía frente a su edificio de apartamentos y George abría la portezuela, ayudándola a descender. Ella se lo agradeció con una triste sonrisa.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Srta. Candy?

\- Sí, George, no te preocupes.

Entoces George la acompañó hasta la entrada de su edificio de apartamentos y se despidió, observando cómo Candy entraba hacia la zona de la portería. Aquella había sido la única condición que Albert había impuesto para dejarla vivir sola en un apartamento: que el edificio dispusiera de portero y de seguridad, custodiado por un par de vigilantes nocturnos. Así, al menos, Candy estaría segura, y Albert estaría más tranquilo. Saludó a John, el portero de noche, con la cabeza, mientras pasaba de largo hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Srta. Andrew! – La llamó él.

\- ¿Sí?

Al pararse y darse la vuelta para mirarlo, se percató de que al lado de la garita de John esperaba un hombre alto al que ella reconoció en el acto. Fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Terrence Grandchester la observaba fijamente con sus ojos zafiro traspasándole el alma. _Oh, Terry … ¿cómo es posible?_ Sintió que el corazón ganaba la batalla a la razón. No podía mirar aquellos ojos, aquel rostro que sufría sin remedio, y no sentir que lo único que deseaba era estrecharlo entre sus brazos. A pesar de lo que había sucedido, Candy sabía que no podía dejarlo marchar en aquel momento.

\- Srta. Andrew, este caballero pregunta por usted. Le estaba diciendo que no se encontraba en casa, pero … - Candy no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos que la tenían atrapada. Sin despegar los labios, una corriente de sensaciones se abría paso entre ellos, diciendo más de lo que podían, tal vez más de lo que deberían ...

\- Está bien, John, no te preocupes. – Oyó su propia voz como si se tratara de otra persona. Terry se acercaba lentamente a ella, con gesto inseguro, nervioso … algo que sabía que sólo ella podía percibir en él.

\- ¿Podríamos hablar? - Su ronca voz inundó sus sentidos y sintió un cosquilleo en la piel y un nudo en la garganta.

\- Srta. Andrew … - El portero parecía preocupado. – Tal vez el caballero debería volver por la mañana …

No, no podía, no podía marcharse en aquel momento. Candy tragó con fuerza … era una locura, pero …

\- La Sra. Adams está arriba, John, no debes preocuparte por mí. El caballero y yo nos conocemos hace tiempo y debemos tratar un asunto importante que no puede esperar a mañana. – Candy sonrió al hombre y este al final, desistió. Echó una última mirada a Terry a la que este respondió con su aire arrogante acostumbrado, y finalmente, volvió a su garita. - ¿Subimos?

\- ¿A tu apartamento? – Terry era el sorprendido en ese instante.

\- Claro. Allí podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.

\- De acuerdo.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Los límites del deseo

**N/A: Ante todo quiero agradeceros los comentarios recibidos, los valoro y respeto muchísimo, de verdad.**

 **El capítulo siguiente contiene escenas sólo APTAS para ADULTOS.**

 **Espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia. Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos a todos! Hasta pronto!**

 **Nhoare**

Al entrar en el pequeño apartamento y encender Candy las luces, Terry se percató de que estaban solos y miró a su alrededor, confuso.

\- ¿No dijiste que estaba aquí una tal Sra. Adams? – Candy se ruborizó levemente y bajó la vista.

\- Tuve que mentir a John, y lo lamento. Hoy no está la Sra. Adams, que es quien me ayuda en las tareas domésticas, pero si él lo hubiera sabido… – Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. –Esto en sí ya es … inapropiado.

\- Lo sé. –Dijo Terry y sintió cómo se aceleraba su corazón. Palpitaba por ella, sólo por ella. Estaba tan hermosa allí parada, en medio de la estancia, nerviosa y confundida, con aquel característico rubor en sus mejillas, señal inequívoca de que estaba alterada, que no pudo evitar que un nudo comenzara a formársele en la garganta. Había vuelto a hacerlo. Comportarse como un estúpido, ser un grosero, un sinvergüenza ...

\- Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Candy. - ¿Cómo sabías que iba a volver a mi apartamento?

\- No lo sabía, pero Albert me insinuó que viniera.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Albert? Pero si ni siquiera Albert … - Ella de pronto calló confundida y parpadeó rápidamente. Terry se encogió de hombros.

\- Albert me dijo que cuando me hubiera calmado, si aun quería hablar contigo, debía venir a tu apartamento, ya que probablemente tú desearías hablar conmigo también. – Candy meneó la cabeza, incrédula.

\- Pero … - Albert, como siempre, guiando hacia la luz a los obcecados en no ver delante de sus narices.

De pronto, el silencio se adueñó de la estancia. Candy se retorcía las manos nerviosa y Terry tenía el ceño fruncido, al parecer centrado en sus pensamientos. _Oh, Terry … en realidad no has cambiado tanto, ¿verdad? Ya vuelvo a ver esa barrera en tus ojos, como tantas otras veces … ¿conseguiré llegar a ti alguna vez?_ Debía hacer algo, debía moverse, o sabía que estallaría en lágrimas. Y una vez comenzara, ya no podría detenerse.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - Se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, separada por una larga encimera del pequeño salón dónde se encontraban. Terry parecía perdido allí de pie, en mitad del saloncito, con el abrigo aún puesto, alto y fuera de lugar en aquella femenina estancia. - ¿Tal vez un té? - Dijo por encima del hombro. Al sacar la tetera del armario se percató del temblor de sus manos. _¡Maldita sea, Candy! Cálmate._

\- Candy …

\- O tal vez café … aunque recuerdo que no es muy de tu agrado.

\- Candy … - Ella continuaba sacando utensilios del armario. - Candy …

Ahora la voz de Terry sonaba mucho más cerca y ella se giró, sobresaltándose al encontrárselo apenas al otro lado de la encimera.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lo único que deseo es que puedas perdonarme … - Su ronca voz penetró por los oídos de Candy y ya no pudo más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, derramándose por sus mejillas. Terry alzó una mano haciendo amago de tocarla, pero se contuvo, mientras Candy se secaba las lágrimas nerviosa y lo taladraba con la miraba.

\- ¿Por qué, Terry? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Es que estás tan ciego que no te das cuenta de que … -Se mordió el labio y meneó la cabeza. - Pero, ¿qué más da? Veo que realmente no has cambiado tanto … - Terry escrutó los ojos verde-azulados que tanto amaba y sintió que su corazón estallaba en pedazos. - Creí … esta vez creí … - Su voz se apagó un instante, ahogada por un sollozo, y respiró profundamente. - Tal vez yo me equivoqué … quizá cada uno sentimos cosas diferentes …

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Terry se había echado hacia atrás, el pánico apoderándose de su rostro. Pero Candy lo miraba furiosa.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste decirme aquello, Terry? ¿Crees realmente que yo podría jugar con tus sentimientos? ¿He jugado alguna vez con tus sentimientos? - Los sollozos la obligaron a callar y tuvo que darse la vuelta para no seguir observando su rostro.

\- No tengo excusa … - Ella casi dio un respingo al sentirlo justo a su espalda. No se había percatado de que Terry había dado la vuelta a la encimera y se había situado tras ella. Cerca … muy cerca … pero sin tocarla. Escuchaba la ronca voz de Terry casi en su nuca, el roce de su aliento … y sintió que los escalofríos se adueñaban de su cuerpo. - He sido un estúpido … los celos me volvieron loco … - Candy se dio rápidamente la vuelta para replicar, pero él le puso un dedo en los labios y ella sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba. Estaban muy cerca, Dios mío, demasiado cerca … - No pude soportar que nadie que no fuera yo te tocara, te hiciera reír … - Soltó una amarga risa. - Simplemente que te amara … - Apretó los labios. - Ya ves, sigo siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre, es cierto, cuando se trata de ti, no puedo evitarlo … - Candy bajó los ojos, pero él hizo que volviera a mirarlo alzándole suavemente la barbilla con los dedos, a lo que ella pudo percibir el temblor de sus manos, y sintió que se derretía su corazón. Terry sufría. - Perdóname, por favor … no será la primera ni la última vez en la que suplique tu perdón, lo sé, pero vine a verte con el firme propósito de hacer bien las cosas, de cambiar, de confesarte todo, de pedirte … - Su voz se apagó, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente. - Supongo que, como siempre, he echado todo a perder ...

\- Terry … - Candy no podía dejar de observar su rostro, sus ojos. - Yo no quería hacerte daño … - Súbitamente pareció turbada. - Jason es … él es … - Terry meneaba la cabeza.

\- No, Candy, no tengo derecho … no debes darme explicaciones, no lo merezco.

\- Pero … - Vio cómo él se apartaba lentamente. Ni siquiera la había tocado y ya un inexplicable vacío se cernía sobre ella. No, no esta vez. Súbitamente alargó las manos y lo tomó con fuerza por las solapas del abrigo. - Maldita sea, Terry … háblame. Dime lo que sientes, dime qué quieres … es lo mínimo que debes hacer, porque de lo contrario … volveremos al principio, volveremos a escondernos tras nuestros estúpidos muros … y yo … - Sintió de nuevo lágrimas calientes rodar por sus mejillas. Lo tenía a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro, sintiendo su aliento en las mejillas, le bastaba acercarse para juntar sus labios … y sin embargo, parecía que él estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

\- Debí correr tras de ti … - Él habló tan bajo que a Candy le costó un momento entender sus palabras. Frunció el ceño, confusa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No debí dejarte marchar … aquella noche, en el hospital … debí luchar por ti … fui un maldito cobarde … - A medida que las palabras de Terry penetraban en su cerebro y se daba cuenta de su significado, Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.

\- Basta, Terry. No digas eso. Hiciste lo que debías, lo que yo te pedí que hicieras. Aquello … fue … fue lo correcto.

\- ¡No, no fue lo correcto! – Terry apretó los puños y se soltó de sus manos, echándose hacia atrás. – Quisimos creer que era lo correcto, Candy. Tú me facilitaste el camino y yo no te detuve. ¡Y todos los días desde entonces me maldigo! – De pronto, se le quebró la voz y se pasó las manos por el cabello, intentando recobrar la compostura. Candy lo observaba con el corazón en los ojos. Entonces él alzó la cabeza y la observó con ojos enrojecidos. - Tengo mucho que contarte, amor mío … muchísimo. Pero ahora … - Frunció el ceño. - … creo que me encuentro demasiado vulnerable, sobrepasado por los acontecimientos … y no quiero hacerte sufrir más. No esta noche. - En dos zancadas se paró frente a ella y la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que Candy contuviera el aliento. - Lo correcto es que me marche ahora … ¿podríamos hablar mañana? - ¿Qué? ¿Marcharse? No, no podía marcharse.

\- No puedes marcharte. - Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta y observó la incredulidad en el rostro de Terry.

\- Pero … - Ella se agarró a su cuello.

\- No puedes irte, Terry … - Se secó las lagrimas de las mejillas y suspiró, intentando calmarse. - Sé que hemos de hablar … pero no ahora, no quiero … - Meneó la cabeza. - No quiero pensar en este momento en nada más que en ti, aquí … conmigo. - Sintió cómo se encendía su rostro, pero no podía dejarle marchar, no quería, no quería que se alejara de ella. Lo necesitaba. Y ya nada importaba, los estúpidos celos, el carácter de Terry … nada. Entonces Candy acarició la mejilla masculina y dijo en un hilo de voz. - No debes dudar de mí, Terry … es tuyo mi corazón. - Entonces, ante su estupefacción, Terry bajo la cabeza, enterrando el rostro en su cuello, y comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

Y así transcurrieron los minutos, el silencio de la habitación apenas roto por los quedos sollozos de Terry, abrazado a la joven, que con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas sólo podía acariciarle suavemente el castaño cabello. Ambos muy quietos, los abrigos aún puestos, dejando que los sentimientos fluyeran sin control, en un silencioso reencuentro de voluntades, de almas, largo tiempo separadas.

Ninguno sabría decir posteriormente cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron así, el uno abrazado al otro, lavando con lágrimas sus adoloridos corazones y volviendo a encontrar la luz en el camino del entendimiento mutuo. Entonces, como si hubieran oído una silenciosa señal, ambos se separaron al unísono, lentamente, quedando sus rostros muy cerca, observándose.

El corazón de Candy latía desbocado mientras los ojos azules de Terry observaban su rostro. Se sentía tan expuesta, tan vulnerable allí, de pie frente a él. Entonces Terry alzó su mano y le acarició los labios suavemente, enviando destellos de electricidad por todo el cuerpo de la joven.

\- Entonces … ¿hablaremos mañana? - Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué? - Él hizo amago de sonreír.

\- Porque estoy a punto de dejar de portarme como un caballero, Candy... y no debo hacerlo, no otra vez ...

Con un suspiro, él se apartó ligeramente e hizo ademán de moverse, pero ella lo retuvo. Sus ojos aguamarina brillaban y sentía que toda la piel de su cuerpo ardía en deseos de contacto con aquel cuerpo que tenía ante sí. Pero no era eso lo que la impulsaba a romper todas las normas, todas las barreras, y a poner las cosas en su lugar, donde debían estar. Era aquel hermoso joven que tenía delante, aquel aristócrata altanero e insufrible que una noche de año nuevo, entre la niebla, robó su corazón. Aún contra su voluntad, hiciera lo que hiciese … Terry era su faro, el hilo invisible que tiraba de ella … y ya no podía soportar la separación, ya no deseaba hacerlo.

\- Por favor, no te vayas … quédate conmigo. - Su voz apenas fue un susurro entrecortado.

\- Estás … - De pronto el oxígeno había escapado de los pulmones de Terry y la observaba expectante, apenas creyéndose lo que estaba sucediendo. - ¿Estás segura?

Y al tiempo que ella asintió con la cabeza, Terry ya no pudo soportarlo más. Se apoderó de su boca con pasión, dejándole sentir todo su ardor, mordiendo sus labios, explorando con su lengua tibia todos los recovecos de su boca. Candy casi jadeaba, el cuerpo algo arqueado hacia él. Las manos de Terry cobraron vida, lentamente, suavemente, acariciando su espalda, despojándola del abrigo que aún llevaba sobre los hombros, y quedando expuesta la blanca piel a sus ojos de zafiro.

Entonces los dedos masculinos soltaron el rubio cabello, cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda y Terry gimió, dejando su boca un momento para continuar por la marfileña garganta, al tiempo que hundía su mano en los rubios rizos. Pequeños escalofríos recorrieron su piel haciéndola estremecerse, mientras Terry embelesado, admiraba cada curva, cada trozo de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Ella tenía sus manos tímidamente apoyadas en el pecho de él, sostenida por la cintura por el fuerte brazo de Terry, mientras él besaba su cuello y lentamente la otra mano subía por el abdomen hasta llegar a la seductora curva del seno. Y de nuevo los dedos de fuego de Terry acariciaron lentamente la curva y el centro, ya endurecido, haciendo que Candy jadeara y una ola de sensaciones subiera por su estómago. Pero esta vez no se apartó, al contrario, a pesar de todo, el deseo podía más que el pudor y las convicciones.

\- ¿Sabes la de veces que he soñado que te tenía en mis brazos así? – Susurraba él contra su piel. - ¿Sabes cómo me he consumido todo este tiempo en puro fuego por no poder poseerte y hacerte mía? - Candy temblaba en sus brazos. Estaba extasiada, exaltada … casi mareada por toda aquella ola de sensaciones que asaltaban su cuerpo.

Lentamente, entre besos, y casi con timidez, deslizó también el abrigo de Terry por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo, y al sentir sus suaves manos en sus hombros, él tembló de excitación. Estaba sufriendo una tremenda prueba de autocontrol. No debía precipitarse. Esperaba poder controlarse. El deseo era demasiado fuerte y no quería abrumarla. Aún estaba impactado por la decisión que había tomado Candy y no quería lastimarla, quería que la experiencia fuera placentera para ambos. Aún no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Una vez le despojó del abrigo, suavemente acarició su pecho y él con infinita delicadeza tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a apoderarse de su boca. El beso profundo, inquisitivo, explorador de sus sentidos, parecía querer llegar hasta el fondo de su alma. Candy sentía que ya estaba siendo tomada con aquel beso y un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios a lo que Terry, enardecido, respondió separándose suavemente y en un impulso, tomándola en brazos.

\- Terry … - Susurró ella. Se sintió levemente mareada, ya que la había pillado desprevenida.

\- Vamos a la cama, amor … - Le pidió él al oído, besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- Allí … - Le señaló Candy el camino.

Un vez entró, en brazos de Terry, en el dormitorio en penumbras, ya no distinguió realidad de deseo, los límites difuminados en un mar de sensaciones.

La suavidad del lecho bajo su peso, cuando Terry la depositó allí con delicadeza. La boca de su amante en su piel, roncos susurros amortiguados, jadeos … su boca reclamada una y otra vez, cada beso distinto, cada roce de sus lenguas enviando sensaciones a cada milímetro de su convulso cuerpo.

Los mordiscos en el cuello, las manos masculinas bajando la cremallera del vestido, despojándola lentamente de la prenda, besando cada parte de piel, haciéndola gemir, no dar cabida a la cordura, a la razón, al análisis del paso que estaba dando, los límites que estaba rompiendo ….

Sintió los dedos de Terry desatar los corchetes del corsé, liberar sus senos a sus ojos, a su húmeda boca … se tensó involuntariamente al sentir esa boca reclamando sus pezones, la inmediata respuesta de su cuerpo …

\- Terry … - Él se paró en seco, alzando la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Candy oyó la agitada voz de su amado y no pudo hacer más que asentir, al tiempo que el corsé perdía contacto con su cuerpo, así como la camisa de Terry desaparecía, descubriendo ante ella el bien moldeado torso masculino.

Y volvían los profundos besos, las lenguas, los jadeos, los susurros … los dedos de fuego de su amante explorando sus caderas, desatando las ligas, bajando lentamente la ropa interior por los muslos … no era ella misma, sabía que no lo era … había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo … él era el dueño ahora, él era quien la guiaba en aquel torbellino de deseo.

Sintió un choque eléctrico al sentir los dedos de fuego en su feminidad, e involuntariamente se contrajo y se cerró. Pero volvían los susurros en sus oídos, los besos en su piel, las manos masculinas excitando su cuerpo … y apenas se dio cuenta de que sus muslos dejaban de contraerse, de su cuerpo acoplándose al de su amado … más besos, más mordiscos, más gemidos … Candy sentía como si estuviera corriendo una carrera desenfrenada hacia no sabía dónde … subiendo, subiendo más … en un instante de lucidez fue consciente de que estaba completamente desnuda, deshaciéndose entre los brazos de Terry.

Notó cómo en un momento dado Terry se despojaba también del resto de su ropa. Ahora ambos eran dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados en el lecho, en la habitación en penumbras, sin apenas verse los rostros, piel, huesos, sangre, fluidos … mezclados entre gemidos y susurros entrecortados.

Volvió a contraerse al volver a sentir los dedos de fuego en su feminidad, pero esta vez se arqueó inconscientemente, abriendo más los muslos, dejando que la condujera más y más alto … se mordió los labios para ahogar un grito, pero la boca de Terry ya estaba de nuevo en la suya.

Él la besaba ahora profundamente, casi cortándole el aliento, llenando sus pulmones con su propia respiración, dejándole sentir su erecta virilidad contra su muslo.

\- Te amo, Candy … - ¿Realmente? ¿Terry le había dicho que la amaba?

Y entonces su amante la agarró por las caderas, acoplándola a su cuerpo. En un fugaz instante sintió pánico ante lo desconocido … iba a suceder, Terry iba a poseerla en aquel instante. Y cuando sucedió, cuando sintió cómo la virilidad de Terry se abría paso a través de su carne, cortándole la respiración, sintió que un dolor punzante atravesaba su cuerpo y no pudo evitar gritar débilmente, su espacio totalmente invadido por el cuerpo de Terry, su amante quieto en un instante, acariciando suavemente su cuerpo y llenándola de mil y un besos entre un torrente de palabras de amor. Y creyó ser ella quien, tras ir acostumbrándose su cuerpo a la unión carnal y el dolor dar paso a otras sensaciones, fue la que comenzó a mover suavemente las caderas instando a su amante a comenzar el lento movimiento que iría paulatinamente creciendo en su interior, hasta terminar ambos moviéndose con febril inquietud, aferrados el uno al otro, él cabalgándola impetuoso mientras ella aferrada a las sábanas del lecho, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gritaba enardecida, apenas oyendo el gemido de su amante, dejando que aquella devastadora ola de pasión la desbordara y traspasara, cambiándola para siempre.

No deseaba moverse ni un milímetro, allí, tumbada en la cama, el cuerpo desnudo entrelazado con el del amor de su vida. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa … apenas podía creérselo … ni siquiera era del todo consciente de lo que había sucedido entre ambos … no sólo había sido un acto sexual de entrega sin precedentes …. había sido más, mucho más ...

A su lado, Terry dormía plácidamente. Candy observó su bello rostro dormido, relajado, abrazado a ella como un niño, y sonrió con ternura. Recordaba todo casi desde la distancia y creía que se debía a que su cuerpo estaba tan profundamente relajado después de la experiencia vivida, que su cerebro no podía procesarlo con claridad. También sentía un latente dolor … recordatorio de su virginidad perdida. Acarició suavemente un mechón castaño y sus ojos verdosos recorrieron cada curva del atractivo rostro masculino. Los momentos posteriores al coito habían sido desconcertantes … ambos acostumbrándose a la realidad de lo que había sucedido, del paso que habían dado … y Candy se veía a sí misma intentando tranquilizar a un inquieto Terry, que apenas podía creer lo que había hecho. Pero Candy lo veía como una consecuencia natural de su relación, no habían podido evitarlo, es más, no habían querido. Aunque bien era cierto que habían vuelto a romper todas las barreras sociales, y se habían comportado como siempre habían hecho, como un par de inadaptados. La simple idea hizo que tuviera que morderse el labio para no soltar una carcajada nerviosa.

Se acomodó suavemente al cuerpo de Terry, intentando no despertarlo, y suspiró. Ya estaba. Había unido su destino al de aquel hombre. Pasara lo que pasase … sabía que a partir de ese momento, así sería. No podría sentir por nadie más lo que sentía por él. Y no era una ilusa. Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho. Se había entregado a un hombre que no era su esposo. Las consecuencias de ese hecho si llegaban a salir a la luz, serían verdaderamente desastrosas. Pero había tomado la decisión … y sentía que era lo correcto. Llevaba casi media vida enamorada de aquel hombre … y ya no quería seguir anhelando un recuerdo.

Terry la tenía abrazada contra su pecho, y entonces Candy sintió cómo comenzaba a acariciarle suavemente la espalda y le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- ¿Estás despierto?

\- Ummmm … estoy en el cielo. – Susurró él, y Candy sonrió, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo. Él sonreía. - ¿No has dormido, amor?

\- No … pero no estoy cansada.

\- ¿Ah no? – Terry la miró con picardía, y Candy no pudo evitar echarse a reír. El joven suspiró imperceptiblemente. Allí, en sus brazos, desnuda, el pelo rubio en delicioso desorden, el hermoso rostro arrebolado … aquella mujer se había entregado a él, era suya. ¿Qué increíble milagro había sucedido para hacer posible aquello?

\- ¿En que estás pensando con esa sonrisa?

\- En que soy feliz. – Contestó él mientras Candy le acariciaba la mejilla. –Y tú, ¿eres feliz? – Por toda respuesta, ella lo besó suavemente en los labios. Cuando iba a separarse, Terry intensificó el beso y Candy se echó a reír.

\- ¡Terry! – Protestó.

\- Te amo, Candice White Andrew. - Ella se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder observar sus ojos y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Entonces Terry la miró preocupado. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿He dicho algo que no debiera?

\- Al contrario, ¿te has dado cuenta Terry de que es la primera vez que me has dicho que me amas?

\- ¿De veras? - Él parecía verdaderamente sorprendido. - Lo tengo tan interiorizado en mí que me cuesta creer que no te lo haya dicho aún … pero, eh, un momento, señorita Pecas. Al menos esta noche, la que aún no ha dicho las palabras mágicas eres tú. Porque yo no he dejado de repetirlo durante todo el … - La miró con intención y Candy no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta las orejas. - … recorrido por tu cuerpo.

\- ¡Terry! - Protestó ella, roja como las brasas. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a ese nuevo grado de intimidad que había surgido entre ellos y a hablar de ciertos temas. Él se echó a reír y la besó juguetonamente en el cuello.

\- Yo también te amo, Terry, más que a nadie. – Susurró ella y Terry volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, separándose al cabo de un momento y apoyando la frente en la de ella.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te … te he hecho mucho daño? – Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No, estoy bien … bueno … - Sonrió turbada. – Lo cierto es que estoy un poco dolorida … - Él asintió y por un momento pareció compungido.

\- Lo lamento. He intentado ir despacio … pero me vuelves loco, y al final …

\- No lo sientas, Terry. – Le cortó ella y él sonrió travieso, al tiempo que una mano subía lentamente por su abdomen y se cerraba sobre un seno. Sintió que la virilidad de Terry, apretada contra su muslo, comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias. Y también sintió su propio deseo, algo hasta ahora desconocido para ella. Deseaba fervientemente que aquel hombre la tocara, que aquel hombre la poseyera. Suspiró en sus labios. Pero entonces, súbitamente, Terry bajo la mano, volviendo a acariciarle la espalda y la besó, recostándose contra las almohadas. Y al cabo de un momento, oyó una risita procedente de la mujer recostada en su pecho. Giró la cabeza para mirarla.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, lady Pecas?

\- Bueno … he vuelto a hacerlo … romper todas las reglas … olvidar mis obligaciones y no comportarme como una dama … si la tía Elroy me viera ahora, le daría un ataque.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? – Terry la observaba, serio el rostro.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Otra vez? – Lo riñó ella. – Te quiero. Eres el hombre de mi vida. ¿Por qué iba a arrepentirme de haberme entregado a ti? Cuando dos personas se aman como nosotros, ¿por qué iba a ser pecado demostrarlo de esta forma? – Él la acariciaba suavemente, sus ojos brillando como zafiros en la semi-penumbra de la habitación. Sólo las llamas de la chimenea alumbraban sus rostros en sombras. Debía hablar ahora, antes de hacer la gran pregunta que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Candy percibió el cambio en su estado de ánimo. – Terry … - Hizo que la mirara. - ¿Acaso te arrepientes tú? – Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Jamás podría arrepentirme de estar contigo … es lo único que me ha dado fuerzas para seguir desde aquella noche en que te dejé marchar: el soñar con volver a estar contigo.

\- Terry ...

\- No, no me interrumpas esta vez, por favor, debo hablar, debo contarte algunas cosas … - Le puso un dedo en los labios, y al final, Candy desistió y se dispuso a escuchar.

\- Está bien, de acuerdo. – Se quitó de encima suyo para proporcionarle más comodidad y se recostó a su lado, mientras le acariciaba el pecho. Pero él la apartó suavemente y se levantó, acercándose a la chimenea. Cady observó hipnotizada sus elegantes movimientos y su perfecto cuerpo desnudo alumbrado apenas por las llamas. No pudo evitar contener el aliento. Pero Terry le daba la espalda, ambas manos apoyadas en la repisa de piedra, aparentemente concentrado en sus pensamientos. De pronto, giró un poco la cabeza hacia ella.

\- ¿Te importaría si encendiera un cigarrillo?

\- No … adelante. - Susurró ella, mientras observaba cómo Terry salía un momento de la habitación. Candy suspiró profundamente. Estaba nerviosa, no iba a negarlo, y también intrigada. Notaba a Terry tenso, preocupado, y eso la desconcertaba.

Se recostó en las almohadas y se cubrió los senos con la sábana, al tiempo que Terry volvía a entrar en la habitación con los abrigos de ambos en la mano, y los depositaba en un diván cercano, sacando la pitillera de un bolsillo y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Después volvió a su sitio frente a la chimenea, observando las llamas.

\- No dejaré de repetir, amor, lo despreciable y cobarde que me siento desde aquella noche, la noche en que te dejé marchar … en aquel momento, creí que era lo correcto, al igual que tú, pero no podía estar más equivocado. - Candy sentía un insoportable nudo en la garganta. Estaba deseando correr a abrazarlo, pero sabía que debía dejarlo hablar. - Me sentía tan culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Susannah … y supongo que entonces, mi inmadurez y mi absurdo sentido del deber contribuyeron a que tomara aquella estúpida decisión. - Suspiró y se giró para observarla, apoyando el brazo en la repisa de la chimenea. Candy no podía apreciar bien su rostro desde la cama, ya que estaba envuelto en sombras. Sólo su ronca voz llegaba hasta ella, tocando su corazón. - Sé que te hice una promesa … ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí... prometiste que serías feliz … - Susurró ella. - … igual que yo te lo prometí a ti …

\- Sí, es cierto … - Rió con amargura. - … ni siquiera te volviste para que pudiera ver tu rostro entonces … tu hermoso rostro por última vez …

\- Oh, Terry … - Candy se incorporó levemente, secando una solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

\- No pude cumplir la promesa, querida, lo lamento. Lo intenté al principio, es cierto, pero … el amor surge o no, es la verdad, no aparece con el tiempo … al menos, no en mi caso. Yo ya había entregado mi corazón a una preciosa chica que conocí en un barco, una noche de año nuevo entre la niebla. Así que supongo que ya no tenía nada más para dar, y menos a una pobre chica enferma.

Terry dio una calada a su cigarrillo y se sentó lentamente en una butaca frente a la chimenea. Entonces Candy, sin apenas pensar en lo que hacía, se levantó del lecho y desnuda, se acercó a Terry, sentándose en la butaca frente a la suya.

\- Tenía pesadillas … te veía todo el tiempo. Cada vez que Susannah se acercaba a mí o me tocaba … no podía soportarlo. - Terry la observaba fijamente, pero Candy no podía verle los ojos con claridad. - Comencé a beber. Y en unos meses bebía ya tanto … que me convertí en un alcohólico de diecinueve años. Casi echo por la borda mi carrera. Robert me suspendió por un tiempo de la Compañía … y entonces me marché de Broadway. Comencé a trabajar en grupos de teatro de mala muerte … me pasaba el día bebiendo … - Se pasó las manos por el cabello. - … y haciendo todo tipo de cosas … algunas ni las recuerdo. Yo era un despojo humano, un desecho … todo me daba igual … - Candy sollozaba quedamente. - No entraré en detalles … sólo te diré que ya no soy aquel joven … pero tampoco soy el muchacho que conociste, Candy … supongo que esto hace que merezca que te avergüences de mí …

\- Jamás podría avergonzarme de ti, Terry. – Candy lo observaba fijamente, con las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, mientras se levantaba de la butaca y se acercaba a él. – Te vi aquella noche. Conseguiste vencer tus demonios … y ganaste.

\- ¿Me viste? ¿Qué significa eso de que me viste? – Terry frunció el ceño, totalmente desconcertado.

\- En Rockstown, aquella noche.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Como? … - Él meneaba la cabeza. - ¿Eras … eras real? No, no es posible Yo … yo pensé que … - Inconscientemente, Terry se había echado para atrás.

Candy suspiró y sonrió con dulzura, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al calor del fuego.

\- Fui a Rockstown buscando a Albert. Una vez más … fue Albert. Me envió un obsequio desde allí, y como estaba preocupada por él, ya que había desaparecido de Chicago sin dejar rastro, aparecí en el pueblo. Entonces ví el cartel anunciando la obra … y tu nombre. No podía creerlo. - Suspiró profundamente. - Fue como si un imán me atrajera hacia el escenario. - Se giró a enfrentarlo y su voz sonó firme en el silencio de la estancia. - Ante todo, quiero que sepas que jamás me he avergonzado de ti, Terry. Sí, es cierto que lamenté muchísimo verte en aquel estado, en aquella situación, y que me dolía el alma pensando qué podría hacer para ayudarte. En aquel teatro de mala muerte, sentí tu dolor, amor mío, tan profundo, tan sórdido … - Terry parpadeó rápidamente, intentando controlarse y recomponerse. – Y entonces, Terry … entonces, me miraste fijamente, directamente a mí. Yo no pensaba que pudieras verme, creí que era una casualidad, una ilusión, ya que la sala estaba muy oscura. Pero de pronto, cambiaste radicalmente de actitud. Fue increíble, casi mágico. Volviste a ser tú, con tu talento, con tu carisma … y todo el mundo en la sala lo percibió y se rindió a ti. ¿No lo entiendes? Me sentí tan orgullosa, amor mío … y luego me encontré con tu madre, Terry …

\- ¿Qué? Ella jamás me ha dicho nada … - Terry suspiró, meneando la cabeza.

El silencio se apoderó de la pareja, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos, observando el crepitar de las llamas.

\- Fue por ti … - Continúo Terry con voz ronca. – Yo … yo creí que habías sido una visión. De pronto, se me apareció tu rostro en la oscuridad y no podía creerlo. Me mirabas con lágrimas en los ojos … esos increíbles ojos … y estabas tal y como te recordaba. Aquello me afectó profundamente. Tú … la persona que más amaba sobre la tierra … estabas allí, viéndome en aquella vergonzosa situación, y sentí que tenía que salir de aquella vorágine de destrucción en la que había caído. Tenía que volver a ser yo mismo … por ti, para que no te avergonzaras de mí … - Se le quebró la voz y Candy le acarició el brazo suavemente.

\- Tu madre me dijo que hablaría contigo … que intentaría que volvieras a Nueva York … y yo … yo no pude verte, Terry … en aquel momento, decidí que era lo mejor, pero tal vez ...

\- Sssssshh, está bien … así que una vez más, tú has sido mi ángel … mi luz, como siempre … - Y antes de que Candy pudiera proferir palabra, se levantó y la besó en la boca, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, respondiendo al profundo beso.

Se abandonaron por un momento el uno en los brazos del otro … hasta que Terry se obligó a separarse de ella y alejarse, en busca de otro cigarrillo. Candy frunció el ceño, pero nada dijo. Se limitó a sentarse nuevamente en la butaca al lado de la chimenea, observando el perfecto cuerpo desnudo del hombre que amaba.

\- Háblame, Terry. Cuéntame qué ha sucedido en estos años.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Caprichos del destino

**¡Saludos a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. A partir de ahora, voy a profundizar más en las relaciones personales de los personajes, que, como ya especifiqué en un principio, son versiones adultas y maduras de aquellos adolescentes, personajes creados por Kyoko Mizuki y** **Yumiko Igarashi. No pretendo, como ya dije, ofender a nadie ni deteriorar la imagen que se pudiera tener de dichos personajes,por lo que quien quisiera conservar la sensación de inocencia y dulzura inicial, tal vez debería abstenerse de seguir leyendo, porque este es un fic versado en su etapa adulta, con sus problemas, sus relaciones y sus sentimientos. A todos, quienes continúen y quienes no, gracias por leer y por dedicar vuestro tiempo a la historia. ¡Hasta pronto!**

La fiesta había llegado a su fin. Los últimos invitados ya recorrían la avenida, montados en sus automóviles, rumbo a la oscuridad de la noche. William Albert Andrew suspìró profundamente y dio gracias porque la tranquilidad volviera a su vida y a su casa. No era ningún secreto el hecho de que no era un gran amante de los eventos sociales y multitudinarios, al igual que Candy, aunque por desgracia, eran parte inherente a su estilo de vida. Siempre se había sentido mucho más cómodo y libre en plena naturaleza, cabalgando un buen caballo por el bosque, escalando una montaña … o volando en avioneta. ¿Cuándo podría volver a hacer aquello? Ir a África y sobrevolar las extensas llanuras en avioneta. Sabía que, de momento, sólo se quedaría en eso … en un anhelo.

Había tomado la decisión de hacer frente a su destino, de ponerse a la cabeza de la poderosa familia Andrew … y debía aceptarlo y afrontarlo. Aunque aquellos años estaban siendo ciertamente duros, negocios, viajes, eventos … todo ello sumado al hecho de que con sus ya cumplidos treinta y un años, y siendo uno de los millonarios más deseados de la ciudad, no podía dar un paso ni acudir a ningún sitio sin ser asediado por una veintena de mujeres con sus respectivas hijas, sobrinas o pupilas, intentando llamar su atención para un futuro compromiso.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Daba gracias porque la tía Elroy no hubiera podido acudir aquella noche a la fiesta. Aún era peor cuando estaba ella, ya que apenas dejaba que Albert se distanciara de su lado,mientras le presentaba a un sin fin de jóvenes sonrientes, a las cuales Albert debía atender con cortesía y amabilidad.

Meneó la cabeza aspirando el fresco aire nocturno y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo a la mansión. Tal vez otra copa y una taza de café en la terraza le sentaran bien. No estaba preparado para entablar una relación con nadie. Sabía que aún no había encontrado a ninguna joven que le interesara tanto como para pensar en profundizar la relación … ¿o sí? Quiso reírse de sí mismo. Era ridículo. Algo impensable … suponía que había equivocado sus sentimientos. Se encogió de hombros y rió. Tal vez fuera el estrés.

Al entrar a la casa se cruzó con Watters, el mayordomo.

\- Buenas noches, señor.

\- Buenas noches, Watters. - Se dirigió hacia el pasillo que conducía a su despacho, pero de pronto se giró de nuevo. - ¡Watters!

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¿Ya se ha retirado la señorita O´Brien?

\- No sabría decirle con certeza, señor … creo que sí.

\- De acuerdo, gracias. - Pero al volver a girarse para continuar camino, le llamaron la atención los farolillos encendidos que titilaban en el jardín, más allá de la terraza que se abría frente a él. Lo cierto era que apenas había salido al exterior en toda la noche, y el jardín invitaba a pasear con tranquilidad por los serpenteantes caminos. Los decoradores habían hecho un buen trabajo, debía recordar alabar su obra.

\- Señor William. - Se sorprendió ligeramente, pillado por sorpresa, y descubrió a George acercándose a él.

\- George, ¿ya has llegado? ¿Has dejado a Candy en casa?

\- Sí, señor, sana y salva.

\- Perfecto. - Esperaba que estuviera bien. Ciertamente había sido una dura noche para la pareja … pero Albert confiaba en que encontraran su camino. - Buenas noches, George.

\- Buenas noches, señor. - Albert palmeó a George con afecto en el hombro mientras se dirigía a la terraza. De camino, tomó de una olvidada bandeja encima de una mesa una intacta copa de champán.

Bebió un sorbo del burbujeante líquido al tiempo que se soltaba la pajarita del esmoquin y salió a la terraza, sintiendo como el aire nocturno rodeaba su cuerpo. Era el momento en que mejor se sentía de toda la noche.

\- Vaya, vaya … el mismísimo dueño de la casa escapándose a escondidas al jardín … - Él sonrió al escuchar la voz, pero no se giró a observarla.

\- Parece ser que no soy el único que se escapa …

\- Oh … - Sintió cómo ella se acercaba a él y se situaba a su lado, y la observó por el rabillo del ojo. Inexplicablemente, se había acelerado su corazón.

Aún no comprendía aquellos sentimientos, aquellas sensaciones que habían comezando a surgir en él a raíz de la presencia de aquella joven. Era sorprendente … sorprendente y desconcertante. La conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, siempre serena, dulce, amable … con aquellos profundos ojos verde esmeralda que escondían una brillante inteligencia y un enorme corazón. Estaba … hermosa. Sí, esa era la palabra perfecta. La adolescencia había huido del cuerpo de Patty, convirtiéndose en mujer, una mujer hecha y derecha. _Es … como el hogar. Ella es como el hogar._ El fugaz pensamiento lo sorprendió tanto que casi se le cae la copa de champán de la mano.

\- ¿Albert?

\- ¿Sí? - Carraspeó agitado y su rostro se encendió. Dios mío … ¿cuánto hacía que no se ruborizaba? Agradeció infinitamente la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Pero, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Claro. - Debía recobrar la compostura. Patty se echó a reír.

\- No estoy muy segura … diría que te ha sentado mal el champán y estás haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no vomitarlo todo en las baldosas.

\- ¿Por esto? - Señalo la copa de champán e hizo una mueca divertida. - Para nada, señorita … - Observó el hermoso jardín que se extendía ante ellos. - Ven … demos un paseo. A pesar de ser el dueño de la casa, aún no he tenido ocasión de ver cómo ha quedado el jardín.

Albert le ofreció el brazo y bajaron lentamente al pequeño bosque, admirando el paisaje nocturno.

\- Estás preocupado por Candy, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que estará bien? - Albert se giró a observarla con sus claros ojos azules.

\- Candy estará bien, no te preocupes.

\- Parecía tan … triste …

\- Bueno, ya sabes cómo son esos dos. Sólo espero que esta vez todo salga bien.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, ambos absorvidos por la magia de la noche y el entorno. Patty apenas recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan viva. Y aunque pareciera impensable y ridículo, últimamente sólo le sucedía en presencia de aquel hombre. Ni siquiera era consciente de cuándo había comenzado a verlo de forma diferente. El señor Albert fue convirtiéndose en Albert y paulatinamente en William, un inteligente y atractivo hombre que, suponía ella que inconscientemente, había llenado poco a poco el vacío de Patty con largas cartas de amistad, visitas fugaces a Florida acompañando a Candy … pero siempre presente, como una montaña en el extenso vacío de su alma. En un principio, Patty había pensado que se trataba sólo de una férrea amistad … aunque hacía ya unos meses que se había despertado bruscamente horrorizada de un sueño muy perturbardor con un hombre que tenía el rostro de William … y desde entonces, todo había surgido rodado, como algo inevitable.

\- Lamento interrumpir tus ensoñaciones, querida, pero … me siento algo ridículo hablando solo. - Patty volvió bruscamente a la realidad y se ruborizó, riendo nerviosa. William se había parado cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, cruzado por un diminuto puente de madera, iluminado adorablemente por la luz de los farolillos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que ninguno de tus invitados se ha quedado a vivir por aquí? Esto es demasiado hermoso … ¿los has echado a todos? - Él soltó una carcajada.

\- Espero que sí … aunque tal vez debería ordenar que fueran a echar un vistazo a la cabaña.

\- ¿Cabaña? - Él asintió sonriendo.

\- Mi cabaña mágica … algún día te la enseñaré. - Patty meneó la cabeza.

\- Te estás quedando conmigo …

\- En absoluto, querida señorita O´Brien. - Ella le hizo otra mueca mientras él reía. - Por cierto, ahora que ya he conseguido retener tu atención, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo pensabas quedarte en Chicago.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás echándome sutilmente? - Él soltó una carcajada.

\- Oh, Patricia, nada más lejos … - Se puso serio. - Estás en tu casa, lo sabes …

\- Lo sé … - Sonrió y sus ojos se perdieron en las celestes pupilas. - Vamos, William, estaba bromeando … - Se mordió el labio con rapidez y giró la cabeza. Dios mío, ¿le había llamado William? El rostro masculino estaba perplejo, ¿le había llamado William? Y de pronto percibió que su corazón latía más rápido. - Bueno … el caso es que pensaba quedarme un par de días y …

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas el resto de la semana?

\- ¿Qué? - Ella se volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estos días tengo más tiempo libre … y Candy … bueno, le vendría bien tenerte por aquí. Terry continuará su gira y …

\- Pero … una semana …

\- No debes preocuparte. Puedes quedarte aquí, lo sabes … le diré a Candy que duerma en la mansión mientras estés aquí, y así evitaremos comentarios estúpidos. Ya sabes cómo le gusta chismorrear a la gente … y es lo último que desearía para ti.

\- Sabes que estoy por encima de esas cosas …

\- Lo sé … - Él la acariciaba con la mirada y Patty sintió calor. - ...pero no consentiré que nadie dude de tu integridad, ni que pongan en su boca comentarios que conduzcan al equívoco o a la duda... ¿tenías planes en Florida?

De pronto Patty sintió un escalofrío y tembló, a lo que William inmediatamente se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y la puso sobre sus hombros.

\- Gracias … - Sonrió ella. - Bueno … no sé si se le pueden llamar planes … - Se mordió el labio mientras observaba el agua del riachuelo. - Eres el primero al que le cuento esto. Llevo un tiempo pensando en retomar mis estudios …

\- Pero eso es fantástico …

\- Estaba pensando en visitar alguna universidad …

\- Bien, hagamos una cosa. - Wiliam se alzó ligeramente, ya que había estado recostado en la barandilla de madera. - Te quedas esta semana con nosotros. Dejadme organizar la semana. Os sorprenderé. Y después, me comprometo a ayudarte a elegir una buena universidad. - Patty se echó a reír.

\- Estás loco, señor William. - _Loco por tí._ Y el pensamiento volvió a pillarlo desprevenido, haciendo que su rostro volviera a encenderse.

Súbitamente, el ronco estruendo de un trueno rasgo el aire sobresaltándolos.

\- ¿De veras? - Dijo William mirando al cielo, al tiempo que pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a mojar sus rostros. - ¡Vamos, Patty! ¡Tendremos que correr!

Y sin esperar respuesta, la tomó de la mano y echaron a andar rápidamente hacia la mansión. Pero las pequeñas gotas de lluvia pronto se convirtieron en una verdadera tormenta de agua que los dejó chorreando, ambos muertos de risa una vez llegaron chapoteando a la entrada de la terraza, Patty con el peinado deshecho, los zapatos en la mano y la chaqueta de William pegada al cuerpo.

\- Vaya forma de terminar una fiesta.

Los dos se observaban entre risas, los ojos brillantes, mientras él la ayudaba a entrar al salón ya en penumbras, y ella se sacudía el cabello mojado. Se quitó la mojada chaqueta y se la entregó, mientras él en un impulso le apartaba dulcemente un mechón mojado de la mejilla y le rozaba suavemente el labio inferior. Patty sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

\- Creo … creo que ya es hora de retirarnos … o nos resfriaremos. - Ninguno de los dos reía ya, ambos observándose a través de la oscuridad. Él asintió. - Buenas noches, William … - Se sonrojó involuntariamente. - … Albert … .- Y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Buenas noches, Patricia.

El automóvil avanzaba inexorablemente atravesando la oscuridad de la noche rumbo a su destino, pero la pareja sentada en la parte trasera permanecía en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, sin apenas mirarse. Al cabo de unos instantes, el hombre joven de pelo castaño y ojos avellana frunció el ceño y suspiró quedamente.

\- Vamos, Annie, di algo. Lo que sea. Lo merezco, lo sé, y lo aceptaré con estoicidad.

\- ¿Realmente? - Susurró ella con voz gélida. - Tal vez hubieras debido echar mano de esa estoicidad de la que presumes en la fiesta. Te has comportado como un verdadero cretino.

\- Lo sé … y lo lamento … - Intentó cogerle la mano, pero ella se apartó bruscamente. - … muchísimo, Annie, de veras. Tienes razón. - Ella alzó una irónica ceja a pesar de estar mirando por la ventana. - La tienes, lo reconozco. Soy un estúpido, un cretino, un …

\- Basta, por favor, no te fustigues, no es necesario. - La voz de Annie sonó como hielo afilado, sin emoción. Y aquello dolió más a Archie que si le gritara enfurecida en pleno rostro.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué sucede? Hablemos … mi comportamiento ha sido lamentable, pero sabes que Candy para mí es como …

\- Déjame adivinar. - Lo cortó ella girando la cabeza y enfrentando su mirada por primera vez. Archie casi deseó que continuara mirando por la ventana. Los ojos azules de Annie lo taladraban, haciéndolo estremecer. - Es como una hermana. - Escupió, y soltó una amarga risa. - No estoy de humor para juegos esta noche, Archie, de verdad, estoy cansada.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir? - Comenzaba a enfurecerse. - ¿Qué demonios insinúas? ¿Vamos a volver a empezar con esto, Annie? - Ella alzó una mano.

\- En absoluto. Es más … - Se encogió de hombros. - … no me interesa. - Archie sintió un nudo en la garganta y tragó con fuerza, parpadeando sorprendido. - Pero déjala en paz, Archie. - Susurró muy quedo. A su marido se le heló la sangre. - Te lo advierto … déjala tranquila.

\- ¿Qué mierda, Annie? - Había alzado la voz. - No sé a dónde quieres ir a parar … ¿crees que no me importa Candy? ¿No es precisamente por eso que he intentado protegerla esta noche?

\- Baja la voz ,, comportarse.

\- ¡Estoy en mi maldito coche! ¡Hablaré como me plazca! - La joven apretó los labios y volvió el rostro hacia la ventana, al tiempo que Archie apretaba los puños y respiraba profundamente intentado calmarse. - Perdóname … es mejor que hablemos en casa, más tranquilamente.

\- Estoy agotada. - Susurró ella.

\- Pero … - Se volvió a mirarle. Su rostro era inexpresivo.

\- Estoy embarazada de siete meses y medio de tu hijo, Archibald, y he tenido una noche agotadora. Lo menos que puedes hacer es respetar ese hecho y dejar que me vaya a descansar a mi habitación. - Y volvió el rostro rápidamente hacia la ventana.

Él apretó los labios pero no insistió. Quizá tuviera razón, tal vez lo mejor fuera descansar y que la luz del día trajera una nueva perspectiva.

El automóvil giró a la derecha y Archie descubrió que ya se adentraban en la rotonda de entrada a la mansión Cornwell. Annie no había vuelto a despegar los labios, pero Archie sabía que estaba tensa y enfurecida.

Una vez detenido el vehículo, Annie se apeó de él tan pronto el chófer abrió la portezuela y, sin mirar atrás, se adentró en la mansión, saludando a Jackson, el mayordomo, sin detenerse. Archie se apeó tras ella, observando con tristeza la silueta de su esposa perderse en la oscuridad del interior.

\- Buenas noches, señor, ¿han tenido una agradable velada?

\- Buenas noches, Jackson, sí, gracias, muy agradable. - Se quitó el sombrero y el abrigo, dejándolos en manos de su competente mayordomo y con lentos pasos se encamino a la biblioteca. Era impensable retirarse a descansar en aquel momento, estaba demasiado tenso.

Al entrar en la biblioteca y encender las luces, no pudo evitar sonreír. Qué bien lo conocía Jackson. La chimenea estaba encendida y la botella de coñac lo esperaba pacientemente en la mesita al lado de su sillón preferido. Aquello era mucho mejor que el lecho frío y vacío que lo esperaba escaleras arriba. Aunque ya estaba habituándose a él. Llevaba vacío demasiado tiempo.

Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y se pasó las manos por el rostro. Sentía congoja en el corazón … congoja y tristeza. Una gran tristeza lo invadía, y no sabía cómo solucionarlo, no sabía cómo salir de aquella situación.

Mientras se echaba una generosa cantidad de coñac en la copa, la imagen de su querido hermano vino a atormentarlo.

\- Oh, Stear … - Susurró a la nada. - Si pudieras verme ahora … bien, supongo que te avergonzarías de mí y me echarías una bronca de primera. - Sintió que de pronto los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y parpadeó rápidamente para contenerlas. No, aquello sí que no.

Si alguien pudiera verle en ese instante … el admirado y envidiado Archibald Cornwell … se rió de sí mismo. Una esposa preciosa que se aleja cada vez más de él, un vida vacía, una mentira … se había permitido criticar a Grandchester … pero sabía que él no era mucho mejor … no, sabía que era peor.

¿Qué clase de padre iba a ser? ¿Cómo solucionar algo que estaba perdido y deteriorado de antemano?

No era cierto lo que había insinuado Annie en el coche. Él la amaba a ella. Sí, amaba a Annie … aunque quizá no hubiera sabido demostrarlo en aquellos años. ¿Había sido él? ¿Había sido él el causante de que Annie hubiera perdido el brillo de sus hermosos ojos? Recordaba a su esposa al inicio de su relación. Una jovencita adorable, perdidamente enamorada de cada uno de los movimientos que pudiera hacer él, de cada uno de sus más insignificantes deseos … sí, era cierto que al principio le costó olvidar a Candy. Le costó grandes esfuerzos dejar a un lado aquel amor adolescente que lo había consumido por años y centrarse en su futura esposa. Y Annie, la dulce Annie, siempre comprensiva y paciente … siempre a su lado. Fue gracias a Annie que no se derrumbó cuando su hermano murió. Fue Annie quien recogió los pedazos de su corazón roto y los recompuso poco a poco, con ternura y amor.

Y él … bebió un gran trago de coñac y suspiró. Pero, ¿no era así como deberían comportarse los esposos? Ciertamente, estaba confundido … y también aterrorizado y tremendamente culpable. No era un principiante en lo avatares sexuales … había tenido sus pinitos antes de casarse, no iba a negarlo, pero una vez pronunció sus votos, supo que Annie sería la única.

Pero la noche de bodas fue una tremenda y desgarradora sorpresa. Annie había sido instruida, tal y como era costumbre en la época, respecto a sus obligaciones matrimoniales. Pero cuando Archie se acercó a ella e intentó avanzar en su relación, su esposa se cerró en banda y le suplicó aterrorizada que se detuviera. Un confundido y frustrado Archibald pasó su noche de bodas abrazando a una temblorosa jovencita,echa un mar de lágrimas, en el lecho nupcial.

Imaginó que debían ir despacio, hasta que Annie se fuera acostumbrando a la nueva situación, pero por más que Archie fue paciente, por más que hablaron, intentaron y analizaron la mejor manera de consumar su matrimonio, Annie era incapaz de soportar que la tocara íntimamente … y pasados unos meses, Archie había decidido que debían ir a un discreto terapeuta para que los ayudara.

La frustración cada vez era mayor. Annie dormía junto a él en el lecho y las noches eran un infierno para el joven. Tomó la costumbre de beber más de lo habitual para poder afrontar la situación, y solía excederse más de lo debido. El terapeuta no ayudaba en gran medida a solventar el problema, y las broncas, los estallidos de furia y lágrimas y los improperios fueron cada vez más frecuentes entre el joven matrimonio.

La noche que por fin lograron consumar su unión carnal, la experiencia fue sobrecogedora. Una sollozante y casi histérica Annie bajo él hizo que Archie se asustara terriblemente. Era verdaderamente duro oír suplicar a tu esposa, a la mujer que amabas, que no quería que volviera a tocarla.

La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, y la relación de pareja se estaba hundiendo sin remedio. Comenzaron a increparse el uno al otro, él achacándole sus traumas y ella echándole la culpa por lo que sentía por Candy. Fueron meses tremendamente desgarradores. Lo intentaron un par de ocasiones más, con idéntico resultado.

Y cuando Archie ya se planteaba seriamente tener que tomar una determinación respecto de su matrimonio, Annie le dio una inesperada noticia: estaba embarazada, iban a ser padres.

Archie no supo cómo tomarse aquello. Desde aquel instante, Annie le prohibió que volviera a tocarla y cada uno dormía en habitaciones separadas.

Meneó la cabeza y apuró la copa de coñac mientras, sorprendido, se secaba las húmedas mejillas. Se levanto cansadamente del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca, apagando las luces.


	10. Capitulo 10 - Recuerdos del pasado

\- Háblame, Terry. Cuéntame qué ha sucedido en estos años.

La voz de la joven quedó suspendida en el aire unos segundos en la habitación en penumbras, mientras Terry echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiraba profundamente. Sólo el crepitar de las llamas rompía el silencio, hasta que el joven comenzó su relato.

\- Después de la función en Rockstown, salí disparado a mi camerino y vomité. Me encontraba fatal, abrumado por los acontecimientos. Jamás pensé que pudieras ser real, de veras, creí firmemente que eras producto de mi ofuscada mente … y tal vez fue mejor así, porque si hubiera sabido que eras tú en verdad …

\- ¿Qué hubiera sucedido, amor mío? - Preguntó Candy dulcemente. Él la observó con sus profundos ojos azules, y Candy deseó estar de nuevo en sus brazos. - Tal vez … tal vez yo debería haber …

\- No … - La cortó él. - No te atormentes. En ese momento cada uno actuamos como creímos que debíamos hacerlo. Es absurdo seguir lamentándose, lo único que puedo agradecer ahora es que vuelvo a tenerte junto a mí … - Terry sonrió con ternura y Candy abrió la boca para contestarle, pero se contuvo, sabía que debía dejarle hablar. - Al poco apareció mi madre. Cierto que la noté nerviosa y alterada, pero dado el lamentable estado en el que me encontraba en aquellos instantes, no era de extrañar. Me abracé a ella sollozando y así estuvimos un buen rato. Entre los dos decidimos mi futuro. Debía volver a Nueva York con mi madre, debía luchar contra mi adicción … debía vivir. - Terry se echó hacia adelante. - Al llegar ingresé en una exclusiva y discreta clínica de las afueras y permanecí varios meses. No entraré en detalles sobre lo duro que fue … - Sus ojos se encontraron. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Candy, pero ella apenas se daba cuenta. - … las pesadillas, los vómitos, los … - Meneó la cabeza. - Y tu rostro … - Susurró con voz ronca. - … tu sonrisa … eso fue lo que me dio fuerzas para superarlo.

\- Oh, Terry … - La joven ya no pudo más y se arrodilló ante él, abrazándose a su cuello mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

\- No llores, amor … todo aquello ya pasó.

\- Pero … - Él la obligó a mirarlo y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Escucha, amor mío, yo ya he superado todo eso. Quiero decir que … sí, sufrí, me sentí culpable, cobarde … desgraciado durante mucho tiempo. Pero ya ha terminado. Sólo deseo un futuro contigo. Me siento tan sumamente afortunado de que el destino me haya brindado otra oportunidad, que no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de nuevo a la vida, ¿comprendes? – Candy se secó las húmedas mejillas y sonrió suavemente. – Pero necesito contarte todo … verdaderamente necesito hacerlo. - La obligó a levantarse al tiempo que él se alzaba también y la abrazaba contra sí. - Quiero sacarme todo del pecho, Candy, quiero que sepas quién soy y lo que soy …

\- Sé muy bien quién eres y lo que eres … - Susurró ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo y él no pudo evitar volver a besarla en los labios.

Al cabo de un momento se separaron y se acercaron más a la chimenea, al tiempo que Terry revolvía los rescoldos y alimentaba más las llamas.

\- Cuando salí de la clínica, fui a visitar a Susannah. Le pedí disculpas por haberla dejado sola … y ella simplemente sonrió con frialdad, y me dijo que no me preocupara, que ya se encargaría de que no volviera a hacerlo, ya que si quería triunfar en Broadway , la necesitaba. Yo no podía pensar con claridad en aquel momento … mi madre no paraba de decirme que la dejara, que escapara de allí, que aquella joven sería mi ruina … pero cuando la veía allí sentada, frágil, en aquella silla de ruedas, me sentía tan culpable que no podía soportarlo … y no deseaba volver a caer en mi adicción. Hace apenas unos meses que he podido volver a probar el alcohol, ¿sabes? Y he de ser extremadamente cuidadoso …

\- Terry, no deberías beber ni una gota …

\- Lo sé, lo sé … - Él alzó una mano. - Te prometo que no volveré a aquello, puedes estar segura. El caso es que le pedí matrimonio y Susannah redactó toda una serie de normas y cláusulas que debía cumplir. - ¿Qué? Candy estaba horrorizada. ¿Qué era aquello?

\- ¿Cláusulas … ? No comprendo … ¿económicas? - Él rió con cinismo.

\- ¿Económicas? No era necesario. Susannah y su madre vivían de mis ahorros, y cuando la Srta. Marlowe peinó medio Broadway y consiguió que Robert volviera a contratarme en su compañía, vivieron de mis ingresos hasta la muerte de Susannah. Yo pagada todos sus tratamientos, los médicos, los hospitales … absolutamente todo. Trabajaba hasta caer rendido …pero también agradecía aquello.

\- Entonces …

\- Me refiero a que Susannah impuso condiciones. Debía comportarme como un auténtico esposo … debía consumar el matrimonio, debía comportarme como un hombre enamorado … _Sé qué no me amas._ Solía decirme. _Sigues soñando con ella. Siempre será así … pero estás conmigo._ Y los meses pasaban … y yo sentía que estaba cumpliendo una larga condena. También tuvimos discusiones. Cuando ya no podía más, era inevitable que la increpara … pero entonces, ella sufría una crisis severa, y la culpabilidad volvía para atormentarme. Y así era mi vida.

\- Dios mío … - Candy se tapaba la boca con la mano, horrorizada. Había dejado a Terry solo … con un monstruo.

\- Yo creí que ella te necesitaba, te amaba tanto, te …

\- No era amor, Candy.

\- ¿Cómo pude no verlo, Terry? Yo te dejé …

\- Sssshhh … - Él le puso un dedo en los labios. – Se terminó, amor … - La abrazó contra él. - Entonces ella enfermó y fue degenerando paulatinamente. No negaré que sentí pena por ella. Sufrió mucho. Los médicos aconsejaron posponer el matrimonio. Y yo vivía entre el teatro y el hospital … - Acarició el rubio cabello de la joven. - Pero desde que nos prometimos … le fui fiel, hasta que murió. - Sus rostro cambió y se apartó ligeramente. - Escúchame, Candy, por favor. En mi etapa de autodestrucción hice cosas … de las que no me siento orgulloso, y algunas de ellas ni las recuerdo. Pero desde que vencí aquello, me he comportado siempre con honor, para ser un hombre merecedor de una mujer como tú …y ahora que ya sabes la clase de hombre que soy … he de decirte que siempre has sido tú, amor mío, tú, la mujer que amo y con la que quiero compartir mi vida. ¿Podrás aceptarme, Candy? ¿Podrás aceptar a este hombre con todos sus defectos?

\- Terry … - Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la joven. - Sí, acepto … y con todas tus virtudes también …

Y él no la dejó terminar, besándola con pasión.

Estaba amaneciendo, Candy podía percibirlo por la tenue luz que se filtraba a través de las echadas cortinas de los ventanales de su habitación. Terry se había dormido hacía apenas un par de horas y estaba teniendo sueños agitados, a pesar de tenerlo ella entre sus brazos, acariciándole suavemente el cabello. Pero Candy no había podido conciliar el sueño. Demasiado … todo aquello había sido demasiado. Una noche llena de sentimientos. En apenas unas horas, su mundo había cambiado por completo. Su estabilidad, su vida en Chicago … todo había cambiado por aquel hombre que tenía entre sus brazos. No sabía qué iba a suceder a partir de ese momento, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que no iba a volver a separarse de él.

Tras su confesión y declaración de amor, habían vuelto al lecho. Esta vez Terry se acercó a ella sin reservas, sin control, con el ardor puro y salvaje de un amante enardecido. Y Candy ya estaba aprendiendo que en el sexo Terry era como en la vida: impulsivo, posesivo, algo salvaje y controlador, pasional en todos sus actos. Sabía que aquella vez sería diferente, pero ya no estaba asustada, simplemente, estaba intrigada y seducida. Seducida por aquella pasión, por la boca y manos de Terry explorando lugares de su cuerpo que jamás nadie había tocado. Haciéndola gemir, jadear y desear más. Y cuando la penetró esta vez, ella ya estaba preparada para él, enloquecida, sumergida de lleno en aquel torbellino de pasión que la elevaba hasta límites que jamás se hubiera atrevido a soñar. Y cuando creyó que no iba a poder resistirlo, sus manos aferradas a los bien desarrollados músculos de los hombros de Terry, aquel movimiento enervante la hizo elevarse hasta rozar el climax con los dedos y ni siquiera escuchó el gemido de Terry, ahogado por sus propios gritos, mientras volvía a descender a la realidad, oyendo la respiración agitada de su amado a su lado.

Después de la excitación, el deseo dio pasó a las confidencias, a las risas, a mimarse el uno al otro con caricias, bromeando juguetonamente. Solo el crepitar del fuego rompía la paz que envolvía a los amantes. Candy recostada sobre el pecho del joven, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus brazos y abdomen con la yema de los dedos y él observándola arrobado. Aun le costaba creer que tenía permiso y derecho de reclamar aquel maravilloso cuerpo, besar aquellos carnosos labios, acariciar aquel precioso cabello …

\- ¿No te recuerda a algo esta situación? – Susurró Candy. Él parpadeó, saliendo de su ensoñación, y bajó la cabeza para mirarla, arqueando una ceja. – Escocia. – Terry sonrió. - La chimenea, el calor del fuego ...

\- Sí, es cierto. Salvo por ciertas diferencias …

\- ¿Cómo …?

\- Como por ejemplo, querida Pecas, que en aquel momento no estábamos desnudos … ni en la cama. De haber sido así, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes …

\- ¡Terry! Éramos muy jóvenes …

\- Disculpe, señora, no quería faltar al respeto a una dama tan anciana …

\- Oh, bobo … - Rió Candy, dándole un pequeño empujón. Pero frunció el ceño. – No creo que en aquel momento yo estuviera preparada para … - Se mordió el labio. - … para esto … - Terry rió suavemente.

\- Pues claro que no, querida Pecas, ni yo tampoco. Además, en aquel momento estaba tan aterrorizado que no podía ni moverme.

\- ¿Aterrorizado? ¿Por mí?

\- Sí, señora. – Terry rió al ver su expresión y la besó en la punta de la nariz. – No sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía qué hacer … temía seguir mis impulsos y que te evaporaras en el aire … eras demasiado importante para mí.

\- ¿Y qué impulsos eran esos? – La mirada de Terry le dio la respuesta y Candy soltó un gritito escandalizado, abriendo de par en par sus ojos verdes. Se incorporó para mirarlo de frente.

\- ¡Terrence Grandchester! ¿No estarás insinuando que ya en el colegio tenías … en fin … pensabas en mí de manera …? – No sabía cómo terminar la frase y Terry se echó a reír.

\- Continuamente, mi querida Tarzán Pecosa. Cariño, ¿qué esperabas? – El rostro de Candy estaba encendido como las brasas. Agradecía la penumbra de la habitación.

\- Bueno, yo …

\- Los muchachos piensan de esa manera, Candy, y yo no era la excepción. Te deseé desde la primera vez que te vi, mi amor … - Terry se echó a reír. – Oh, querida, aún no puedo creer que te ruborices después de todo lo que ha pasado en esta habitación …- Y Candy se ruborizó aún más, intentando apartarse, pero él no la dejó. Entonces sintió como Terry le acariciaba la mejilla y se volvió a mirarlo. Él ya no reía. – Ojalá el destino no hubiera sido tan cruel con nosotros … ojalá todo hubiera ido bien. Ya serías mi esposa desde hace tiempo. - Sus ojos se encontraron y Candy se abrazó a su cuello suspirando, mientras Terry le acariciaba la espalda. Permanecieron así, abrazados, durante unos minutos, hasta que Candy se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Terry despedían reflejos iridiscentes. Candy acarició suavemente el contorno de su mandíbula. - Lamento lo sucedido esta noche, amor … de nuevo, me he vuelto loco por ti … - Pero sus ojos reían y su boca estaba ladeada en su característica media sonrisa, por lo que Candy arrugó la nariz y meneó la cabeza.

\- Eres imposible … creo que en este momento no lamentas nada en absoluto … - Él intentó parecer lo más inocente posible, arqueando las cejas.

\- Claro que lamento mi comportamiento … - Ella lo miró intencionadamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Y él ya no pudo evitar reír suavemente besándola en los labios.

\- Está bien … solo un poco.

\- ¡Terry! - Pero él ya estaba sobre ella, intensificando el beso y comenzando a despertar su cuerpo de nuevo. Era demasiado … su corazón se disparaba, su respiración se agitaba … le faltaba el aliento, respirando el aliento de Terry … y sus manos … eran como lava pura recorriendo su piel.

\- Cuéntame de ti … - Susurraba él en su piel, en su boca.

\- ¿Qué … ?

\- Dime si has sentido por alguien algo así … - La ronca voz de Terry sonaba febril, excitada. - … dime si alguien te ha tocado como yo lo hago …

\- Oh, Terry … - Gemía ella.

\- Ni siquiera él … - ¿Él? Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida, al tiempo que notaba los dedos de Terry entre sus muslos y se mordía el labio, arqueándose instintivamente hacia él. - Dímelo … - Y ahí estaba su celoso y posesivo muchacho. - Dímelo … - Rogaba, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- ¿Qué...? - Candy estaba embriagada, casi mareada de excitación y al mismo tiempo, pudor y cierta vergüenza.

\- Di que me deseas sólo a mí ...

Aún ahora, relajada y con Terry durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, sentía cómo sus mejillas ardían ante las imágenes que poblaban su cerebro. Si siempre se había considerado una chica ciertamente pudorosa y contenida, definitivamente aquella noche había cambiado por completo. Y todo se debía a aquel joven que tenía dormido entre sus brazos.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho apenas dos días atrás que iba a estar desnuda en brazos de Terrence Grandchester en la cama de su habitación, se habría echado a reír estupefacta. Pero es que era increíble, simplemente increíble todo lo que había sucedido.

 _Y no es propio de ti, Candy._ Frunció el ceño y la preocupación vino a molestarla. No remordimiento por lo sucedido, sino incertidumbre por lo que estaba por llegar, porque aún no estaban casados, porque no quería causar más problemas a Albert … porque nadie debía enterarse de lo sucedido esa noche … y por todo lo que deberían afrontar a partir de esa noche. Terry quería prepararlo todo lo antes posible y convertirla en su esposa … pero Candy sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo, amén de que él se encontraba en mitad de una gira.

Parpadeó nerviosa volviendo a observar la claridad oculta tras los ventanales. Amanecía en Chicago. Despuntaba un nuevo día de mayo, preludio del inicio de su nueva vida.


	11. Capitulo 11 - Incertidumbre

El amanecer estaba siendo espectacular, realmente espectacular. Los celestes ojos brillaron al contemplar cómo el sol salía tímidamente a dar la bienvenida a otro hermoso día de mayo. El hombre se pasó la mano por el rubio cabello, desordenándolo, y se desperezó, saliendo descalzo y en pijama a la terraza.

La mañana aún era fresca y sintió un pequeño escalofrío, pero no le importó. Al contrario, tal vez lograra despejarse la cabeza, ya que apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Tenía la cabeza repleta de demasiadas cosas. _Sí, demasiadas cosas …_ Susurró a la nada. Ese día tenía un par de reuniones en la ciudad que estaba devanándose los sesos sobre cómo poder hacer para aplazarlas. No podía concentrarse. Esa mañana simplemente no podía concentrarse. _Supongo que necesito un respiro._ Se dijo a sí mismo. Tal vez un paseo a caballo, un buen almuerzo … quizá … suspiró cansado. Tal vez Patty deseara acompañarlo.

Se apoyó en la barandilla de piedra y cerró los ojos, aspirando profundamente el fresco aire matinal. No podía evitar recordar cada momento de la noche anterior, cada gesto, cada palabra dicha … la recordaba tan seductora, tan hermosa … y el inoportuno aguacero que los dejó completamente empapados … William no pudo evitar sonreír. _Y cuando me llamó William … ¿por qué me llamó William?_

* * *

Despertó con un sobresalto y se incorporó en la cama desorientada. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de dónde se hallaba. Vaya, había tardado en quedarse dormida, pero después había dormido profundamente. Se levantó despacio del lecho y se dirigió al baño. No recordaba con detalle todo lo que había soñado aquella noche … pero estaba segura de que los sueños habían sido con él. Siempre con él, como sucedía últimamente. Ya no tenían cabida para nadie más.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a hacerse dueño de su voluntad? Había sido inconscientemente, eso lo sabía. Sin apenas darse cuenta, se había introducido paulatinamente en su vida, en su corazón … y de pronto, Patty fue consciente de que se había vuelto a enamorar … ¿estaba enamorada? Se sonrojó violentamente y se tocó las mejillas mientras se observaba en el espejo. Sus brillantes ojos esmeralda le dieron la respuesta incluso antes de formular la pregunta. Y la noche anterior … había estado a punto de perder la compostura. Si en ese momento él hubiera hecho algo … cualquier cosa … Patty sabía que hubiera caído rendida a sus pies.

Se mojó las manos en agua fría y se refresco el ardiente cuello y las mejillas, mientras lentamente se bajaba los finos tirantes del salto de cama y la prenda se deslizaba lentamente por su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Se observó objetivamente en el espejo. ¿Qué vería él en ella? ¿Vería a la mujer en que se había convertido, o sin embargo, continuaría viendo a la niña que conoció?

Meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a la ducha. Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo y despejaba su mente, intentó recordar cuándo había comenzado todo. Cuándo se dio cuenta de que William Albert se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida. Recordó el dolor tras la muerte de Stear, el inmenso vacío, la angustia que jamás la dejaba … no podía respirar. No podía quedarse allí. Por eso tomó la decisión de marcharse a Florida. Sus padres, tras una ínfima insistencia, la dejaron marchar. Patty era una sombra de sí misma por aquel entonces. Tenía dieciocho años, pero se sentía como si tuviera ochenta.

Llegó a casa de su abuela y se encerró en una habitación a oscuras, rumiando su dolor. La mujer la dejó hacer. Su abuela era la mujer más sensata, coherente y buena que jamás había conocido. Siempre se habían entendido a la perfección y aquella bondadosa mujer siempre había sido un referente de hogar para Patty, por eso había escapado a sus brazos. Y sin saber cómo, los días dieron paso a las semanas … y las lágrimas comenzaron a disminuir. Su abuela todas las mañanas depositaba su correo encima del tocador sin decir palabra, y Patty podía apreciar cómo las misivas se iban amontonando. Pero, ¿quién seguía escribiendo? Suponía que serían sus amigas … pero debían entender que en aquel momento no deseaba responder a nada ni a nadie.

Entonces un día, no sabría decir muy bien cuándo, se descubrió abriendo los sobres, y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que además de sus amigas, otra persona no había dejado de escribir e interesarse por ella. Y aquella persona fue William Albert Andrew. Al principio las cartas eran corteses, se interesaban por su estado y por sus inquietudes … pero William también comenzó a hablar sobre sí mismo, sobre sus preocupaciones, sus largos días, sus deseos … y Patty comenzó a descubrir a un hombre muy distinto del que siempre se había imaginado o creía haber conocido. Maduró bajo las palabras de aquel hombre, y se sorprendió contestando a sus misivas, al principio por cortesía, pero después con ansiedad. Y así, el hombre se convirtió en confidente … y el confidente se convirtió en amigo.

No tardaron en llegar las visitas a Florida, con Candy, con Candy y Annie … pero también solo. La primera vez fue algo embarazoso. Patty no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto, y nuevamente fue su abuela quien la hizo entrar en razón. Invitó a William a cenar, y ya que este había ido a Florida por negocios e iba a pasar allí unos días, la buena mujer medió para que Patty ejerciera de anfitriona para enseñarle la ciudad. Y así, las barreras del pudor se rompieron y floreció la gran amistad que ya estaba consolidada entre ambos. Cenas, teatro … y jazz. Patty adoraba el jazz, y como no podía ser de otro modo, descubrió que William también adoraba el jazz. Las risas, las bromas … y ella comenzando a fijarse no sólo en el amigo, sino en el hombre. Un apuesto y atractivo hombre rubio, hermoso como un ángel, lleno de vida y alegría, con el cual deseaba pasar cada vez más tiempo y por quien ya no podía dejar de pensar. Y llegaron los pensamientos perturbadores … los que te hacían ruborizar, los que te hacían transpirar por las noches y levantarte acalorada y abochornada … pensando en cómo ibas a poder mirarle a la cara y sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado. Él ya no era Albert, ya no podía serlo … él era William Andrew … el hombre del que se había enamorado.

* * *

La doncella abrió suavemente la puerta del dormitorio y descubrió sorprendida que las cortinas ya estaban descorridas y la puerta de la terraza abierta, dejando entrar el fresco aire de la mañana en la habitación. Aquello significaba que la señora ya estaba despierta. La descubrió poco después, sentada en su tocador.

\- Buenos días, señora, ¿se encuentra bien? - La joven morena giró la cabeza hacia la preocupada doncella y le dedicó una sonrisa fatigada.

\- Buenos días, Lizzy. Sí, sí … estoy bien, gracias. Últimamente, cada vez me cuesta más dormir. - Se acarició suavemente el abultado vientre. - Esta noche ha estado especialmente revoltoso …

La doncella sonrió a su señora mientras se acercaba para ayudarla a volver a la cama, pero lo cierto es que la joven no presentaba buen aspecto. Era cierto que cuanto más avanzada la gestación, más incomodidades se padecían y al final, era difícil conciliar el sueño, ya que el abultado vientre impedía encontrar una postura agradable, pero la joven de pelo azabache estaba especialmente pálida, y sus ojeras eran pronunciadas. Además, a juicio de Lizzy, su señora estaba excesivamente delgada para estar embarazada de siete meses y medio.

Ayudó a Annie a meterse en la cama y le acomodó las almohadas.

\- Enseguida le traeré el desayuno, señora.

\- Gracias. - Annie cerró los ojos un segundo, pero enseguida se incorporó. - ¡Lizzy!

\- ¿Señora? - La joven doncella volvió sobre sus pasos.

\- ¿Se ha marchado ya el señor al despacho?

\- Sí, señora. Jackson dio órdenes de no servir el desayuno en el comedor, ya que el señor se marchó muy temprano en la mañana. - Annie frunció el ceño, confusa.

\- Está bien … gracias.

Y se quedó sola con sus pensamientos. Oh, Archie … ¿qué iban a hacer? ¿Cómo iban a poder superar aquello? Annie en verdad se arrepentía de su comportamiento la noche anterior. Había sido excesivamente dura con su marido. Y sabía que lo había sido porque la amargura la consumía. Se sentía tan desgraciada … que a veces pensaba que aquello iba a afectar a su bebé.

Las lágrimas volvieron a escocer en sus párpados y se las secó casi con rabia. No podía seguir así, maldita sea. Aquello no era sano, se estaba consumiendo. Bien era cierto que no aprobaba el comportamiento de Archie la noche anterior … pero también sabía que su esposo estaba arrepentido. Aunque no pudo evitar querer hacerle daño … más que nada por tratarse de Candy. Annie creía haber superado sus estúpidos celos adolescentes … pero a veces volvía a caer en aquella mala costumbre. Y no solo por Candy, debía ser sincera consigo misma … sino por todo. Su matrimonio, su relación con Archie … todo se estaba desintegrando a sus ojos y no encontraba salida a aquella situación. Creyó que el embarazo sería su vía de escape. Había cumplido, iban a tener un heredero. Aquello era el fin de todo, ¿no? Le habían enseñado que las relaciones de alcoba tendían a dicho objetivo. Su madre siempre la había educado para soportar con estoicidad y aplomo las relaciones maritales. Debía dejarle hacer a su marido, dejar que terminara … _Acabas acostumbrándote, querida, no te preocupes._ Recordaba las palabras de su madre grabadas a fuego. ¿Realmente? ¿A eso se reducía la relación carnal entre hombres y mujeres?

En su noche de bodas los nervios pudieron con ella y le entró pánico. Ni siquiera dejó que Archie la tocara. Y después se sintió terriblemente culpable, porque descubrió que Archie estaba tan asustado como ella. Y luego … bueno, su marido se había comportado siempre con absoluta delicadeza, intentando buscar una solución … con aquel terapeuta … Annie aún se ruborizaba al recordarlo. Tener que contar sus intimidades a un desconocido …

Y la noche que sucedió … debía reconocer que no dejó que Archie la ayudara en nada. El pánico volvió a apoderarse de ella y le suplicó que terminara enseguida, cuanto antes. Sólo recordaba dolor, un intenso dolor. Todo comenzaba bien, Archie la besaba … incluso le gustaba … le gustaba mucho que la besara de aquella forma … y que la acariciara … pero entonces, cuando comenzaba a sentir ¿placer? oía la voz de su madre … y sentía que no debía hacer aquello, que estaba mal … y su cerebro podía más que sus sentimientos y se bloqueaba totalmente.

Pero,¿cómo confesarle todo aquello a Archie? No podía, se moriría de vergüenza. ¿Y a sus amigas? Imposible. Además, Candy y Patty aún no habían tenido que pasar por todo aquello. Aunque suponía que Candy tarde o temprano con Terrence …

Meneó la cabeza y se revolvió en el lecho intentando cambiar de postura. Su marido se alejaba cada vez más de ella. Esa era la triste y cruda realidad. ¿Podía culparle? No, no podía. No se estaba comportando como una verdadera esposa. Y a pesar de la infinita paciencia de Archie, había ocasiones en que no podían evitar discutir y decirse cosas de las que después se arrepentían amargamente. Pero Annie le echaba de menos. Le echaba terriblemente de menos. Sabía que había sido ella quien le había pedido que no volviera a tocarla, que la dejara tranquila. Pero echaba de menos a su esposo en su alcoba, aunque solo fuera viéndole vestirse, oír su risa … hacía tanto que no oía reír a Archie …

Súbitamente abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos azules. ¿Estaría viendo a otras mujeres? Annie sabía que muchas mujeres ofrecerían a Archie de buena gana lo que ella le estaba negando. Mujeres hermosas que no dudarían en echarse en brazos de su apuesto marido.

\- ¿Señora? - Annie parpadeó sorprendida para descubrir a Lizzy frente a ella con la bandeja del desayuno.

\- Oh, Lizzy … - Sonrió. - Me has pillado desprevenida. - Intentó incorporarse. - Ven, ayúdame, por favor …

La doncella dejó la bandeja encima de la mesita y se acercó a la joven, apartando las sábanas. Ambas se quedaron estupefactas al encontrarse una gran mancha roja bajo Annie en el colchón.

\- Lizzy … eso es, eso …

\- Voy a llamar al médico, señora.

\- Avisa a mi esposo … - Susurró Annie débilmente.

Pero la doncella ya estaba en la puerta, volando escaleras abajo.

* * *

\- Vamos Patty, yo te ayudaré.

William reía al observar el rostro de Patty ante el alto caballo negro que sujetaba por las riendas, esperando para ayudarla a montar.

\- Recuérdame morderme la lengua la próxima vez que sugieras que demos un paseo por el bosque. - Él soltó una carcajada, iluminándola con sus claros ojos azules.

Habían disfrutado de un agradable desayuno en el comedor de la mansión, solos, y a pesar de que Patty creyó que la situación entre ellos iba a ser algo más incómoda de lo habitual, debido al momento vivido la noche anterior, de nuevo William la sorprendió con su actitud. Era tan agradable, tan fresco y jovial …

\- Te aseguro que Regina es inofensiva.

\- ¿Tú crees? - Patty alzó una ceja dubitativa, mientras volvía a observar la hermosa yegua.

\- Absolutamente. -Él alargó una mano. - Además, ¿crees que yo consentiría en dejarte caer?

No sabía si fue la forma en que lo dijo, o sus ojos fijos en su rostro, pero un calor abrasador recorrió a Patty de la cabeza a los pies al tiempo que tomaba la mano de William con dedos temblorosos y este la ayudaba a subir al estribo. Pero la equitación no era algo que Patty controlara, así que cuando la yegua se movió un poco, la joven perdió pie y cayó hacia atrás, directa a los brazos de su apuesto acompañante.

\- Como dije, no te dejaré caer. - Los rostros muy cerca, ambos observándose casi con sorpresa, como si se vieran por vez primera después de mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Señor William?

La voz de George los sacó de su ensimismamiento casi con brusquedad. Ambos se apartaron el uno del otro rápidamente, como si quemara su contacto, y Patty pudo comprobar que también William estaba afectado por la situación.

\- ¿George?

\- Lamento interrumpir, señor, pero acaba de llamar el señor Archie visiblemente alterado. Iba camino del hospital ya que al parecer la señora Annie ha tenido algún problema con el bebé …

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Annie? Dios mío …

Los tres al unísono se habían puesto en marcha rápidamente hacia la casa.

\- George, avisa a Andy, que prepare el coche … - William daba instrucciones mientras con pasos rápidos se dirigían hacia la mansión. - … también hemos de avisar a Candy. Nosotros vamos a cambiarnos y bajamos enseguida. - Mientras George se desviada a cumplir su cometido, William tomó a Patty por el codo para ayudarla a subir los escalones de la entrada, y entonces ella se paró en secó y lo tomó por la solapa de la chaqueta de montar. Él sintió que se disparaba su corazón al ver aquellos hermosos ojos anegados en lágrimas.

\- Oh, William … estará …

\- Todo irá bien, querida. - Él intentó sonreír, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron, desvelando muchas cosas que aún no se habían puesto en palabras.

\- Yo …

\- Patty, escucha, tú y yo hemos de hablar … pero no ahora. - Él le acarició la mejilla con dulzura y volvió a tomarla por el codo. Su voz sonó firme. - Ahora debemos concentrarnos, ¿de acuerdo? Por el bien de Annie.

Ella asintió, mientras ambos entraban rápidamente a la casa.

* * *

Despertó de pronto, cerciorándose de que estaba solo en el lecho. Parpadeó confuso y alzó la cabeza mirando alrededor. No tardó en localizarla, de pie ante el ventanal, enfundada en un batin, observando la claridad de la mañana. No se podía estar más hermosa. Terry se deleitó observando cada curva, el perfil de su rostro perfecto, su hermoso pelo rubio suelto cayendo por su espalda en perfectas ondas. Se movió lentamente levantándose, intentando controlar el irresistible deseo de tocarla, de volver a desnudarla y hacerle el amor.

Candy se giró al notar movimiento en el lecho y sonrió al ver acercarse a Terry. Se sonrojó levemente ante su cuerpo desnudo y volvió el rostro a la ventana. Él la abrazó por detrás y la besó en el cuello, sonriendo al notar el leve estremecimiento del cuerpo femenino.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta?

\- Estaba a punto de despertarte. - Giró el rostro y Terry la besó en la mejilla. - Has de desayunar y prepararte si quieres ir al teatro a hablar con tu director, tal como dijiste.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Ya ha transcurrido más de media mañana … - Terry alzó la cabeza y Candy se giró en sus brazos, poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

\- Vaya … el tiempo se nos echa encima, amor … - Candy asintió. - Deduzco que no tengo tiempo de volver a hacerte el amor …

\- Terry … - Sus mejillas enrojecieron y él sonrió, besándole los labios.

\- ¿Te duchas conmigo? - Ella meneó la cabeza.

\- Eres imposible … anda, ve. - Él se dirigió al baño riendo suavemente. - Iré a prepararte algo para comer.

Candy se dirigió a la cocina mientras oía cómo Terry abría el grifo de la ducha y tarareaba suavemente una melodía. De pronto su corazón se llenó de una inexplicable congoja. ¿Podrían aspirar a aquello? ¿Podrían lograr estar juntos al fin y no tener que volver a separarse?

Por el momento, la situación se presentaba algo complicada. Habían acordado que esa misma noche Terry fuera a cenar a la mansión Andrew para que ambos pudieran tener una tranquila charla con Albert sobre su futuro como pareja. Candy se encargaría de organizarlo, ya que ese mismo día había quedado con Albert para almorzar, y lo podría poner en antecedentes. Estaba nerviosa, no iba a negarlo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Albert ante aquel inesperado torrente de noticias. En apenas unas horas, Candy había accedido a casarse con un actor que por de pronto, residía en Inglaterra, y en ese momento se encontraba de gira. No sabían cómo iban a organizar la boda, no sabían dónde iban a vivir … apenas habían tenido tiempo de nada. _Tan sólo de amarnos … y volvernos locos._ Pensó Candy para sí. Suspiró y se pasó las manos por las mejillas. Terry había insistido en que debía ir cuanto antes al teatro poder hablar con Nat, su director, a solas. Su intención era solicitar una excedencia temporal de la gira por motivos personales, para así poder estar con Candy y ayudarla con todo aquello … aunque, como ya había adelantado a su amada, era bastante improbable que Nat se la concediera. Al menos, no inmediatamente. Y si de hecho así era, Terry debería partir al día siguiente a primera hora hacia el siguiente punto de la gira. Intentó concentrarse en la preparación del té y las tostadas y no adelantar acontecimientos. Debía ser positiva, como siempre había sido. Todo iría bien, se repetía a sí misma.

Súbitamente, el tono seco y agudo del teléfono rompió el silencio del apartamento y Candy dio un respingo, frunciendo el ceño y cogiendo el auricular.

\- ¿George?

Cuando Terry salió del baño, aún a medio vestir, se encontró a Candy en mitad del salón, pálida y temblorosa, con el auricular del teléfono todavía en la mano.

\- ¡Candy! - Terry en un momento estaba a su lado cogiéndola por los hombros y mirándola preocupado. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? - Ella lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

\- Debo ir enseguida al hospital …


	12. Capítulo 12 - Entre el cielo y el suelo

Cuando atravesó casi corriendo las puertas del hospital, se dio de bruces con una enfermera y la tiró al suelo.

\- Oh, vaya, perdóneme, por favor … - Se disculpó la rubia joven, ayudando a la enfermera a levantarse. Pero la otra mujer, al observar los ojos verde azulados de la joven y su rostro nublado de preocupación, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con dulzura.

\- Tranquila … estoy bien. ¿Venías a ver a algún familiar?

\- Sí, Annie Cornwell … mi hermana. - Y no era mentira. Era su hermana … su hermana de corazón.

La enfermera la acompañó hasta el mostrador de recepción, donde le informaron de dónde se encontraban los familiares de Annie. Mientras se adentraba por los pasillos repletos de actividad, aspiró profundamente para calmar su agitado corazón. Durante todo el camino desde su apartamento no había dejado de rezar ni un segundo por Annie y su bebé. Sólo esperaba que estuvieran bien. _Por favor, Dios mío ...no dejes que le pase nada a Annie …_ murmuraba una y otra vez, intentando que disminuyera el insoportable nudo que tenía en la garganta desde el momento en el que había hablado con George por teléfono y le había dado la noticia.

Intentó serenarse. Debía sobreponerse. Archie estaría perdido, destrozado, y ella debía brindarle todo su apoyo. Los característicos olores de hospital penetraron por sus fosas nasales e inexplicablemente se sintió algo mejor: medicinas, antisépticos … había madurado y se había fortalecido en aquel ambiente, rodeada de aquellos olores, cuidando de las personas, ayudándolas a sanar cuerpo y mente. _Todo irá bien …_ se dijo a sí misma y cuadró los hombros mientras continuaba por el pasillo con paso firme.

No había dejado que Terry la acompañara, por mucho que insistió al ver el estado en que se encontraba. Pero Candy sabía que él tenía obligaciones que atender. Debía ir al teatro. Debía atender sus asuntos. Tras convencerlo de que lo mantendría informado, la dejó marchar con un rápido beso y la promesa de Candy de verse más tarde.

\- ¡Caramelo!

La aludida giró la cabeza y vio a Patty acercándose rápidamente a ella. Ambas amigas se abrazaron.

\- Patty, ¿cómo está Annie? ¿Qué ha pasado? - La joven tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

\- Oh, Candy … - Patty se secó con dedos temblorosos el dorso de las mejillas. - Annie está … yo …

\- Annie está grave, Candy.

\- Oh, Albert … - Al oír la familiar y tranquilizadora voz Candy ya no pudo más, y echó a correr a los brazos masculinos con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. - Está bien, pequeña … tranquila … - Susurraba Albert mientras le acariciaba el rubio cabello, con Candy abrazada a su cintura, el rostro enterrado en su pecho. Los celestes ojos se encontraron con los de Patty y Albert alargó una mano, tomando la de la joven y estrechándosela, mientras ambos se miraban mutuamente, los rostros crispados, los ojos nublados. Al cabo de un momento, Candy alzó el rostro y se apartó un poco. - Dime, Albert, por favor … ¿qué han dicho los médicos? ¿Cómo está Annie? ¿Y el bebé? - Frunció el ceño. - ¿Dónde está Archie?

\- Enseguida iremos a estar con Archie. - Suspiró Albert. - Annie está en el quirófano, Candy. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre … desconocían la razón. Los médicos decidieron intervenir …

\- Pero … pero aún es pronto …

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Las posibilidades son … remotas.

\- ¿Qué? No, no … - Candy se había apartado de él, negando con la cabeza.

\- Candy, escucha …

\- No, Albert, no puede ser, Annie no … - Sofocó un sollozo, tapándose la boca con la mano e intentó recomponerse.

\- Van a practicar una cesárea. - La suave voz de Albert llegaba a los oídos de Candy como un susurro. - Nadie mejor que tú sabe lo que eso significa … - Ella asintió lentamente y suspiró, mientras Patty se acercaba y Candy pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

\- Esperemos que todo salga bien … Annie es fuerte. - Se le quebró la voz un instante y carraspeó. Miró con firmeza a Albert a los ojos. - Se ha avanzado mucho en el tema. La metodología ha cambiado. Lo más importante es que no haya infección, que supere la anestesia … - Al sentir que Patty temblaba, Candy calló un instante y le apretó los hombros. - Me gustaría hablar con el médico … y ver a Archie. - Candy miró alrededor confusa. - ¿Dónde está?

\- Vamos, está en la salita. - Contestó Albert señalando una puerta cerrada al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraban. Al pasar las jóvenes por su lado, Albert apretó el hombro de Candy y la joven pudo apreciar un destello de afecto y gratitud en los celestes ojos.

* * *

Terrence Graham Grandchester bajó un poco el ala de su sombrero, subiendo lentamente el cuello del abrigo, mientras se dirigía con aparente indiferencia al teatro, atravesando las concurridas calles de Chicago. No deseaba ser reconocido en aquellos instantes. Sólo deseaba ser uno más entre la multitud y así poder pasear con tranquilidad y poder ordenar sus pensamientos. Ciertamente, tenía mucho en qué pensar. Si se detenía un sólo momento a analizar todo lo que había sucedido en apenas unas horas, creía que le fallaría la respiración. No iba a negar que estaba exaltado, excitado, maravillado … enamorado. _Perdidamente._ Sonrió para sí y sus ojos brillaron al rememorar el objeto de sus deseos y pensamientos. Pero un fugaz destello de preocupación cruzó sus ojos azules. La había dejado muy abatida y preocupada. Esperaba que todo fuera bien con su amiga. Terry sabía lo mucho que Annie significaba para Candy.

Por otro lado, tampoco iba a negar que estaba … asustado. Asustado ante todo lo que significaba aquello. En una horas, la mujer que amaba había aceptado ser su esposa y se había entregado a él. Terry apenas podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía en su interior. Imágenes de la noche pasada llenaron su mente y un dulce calor comenzó a subir por su pecho, haciendo que detuviera un momento el paso para calmarse. Debía centrarse, se estaba comportando como un adolescente. Era pensar en Candy, en su hermosa Candy entre sus brazos … y su aplomo y su compostura se venían abajo.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y continuó camino con elegantes pasos hacia su destino. La mañana había sido luminosa, bañada por el sol, pero en ese instante, las nubes comenzaban a llenar el cielo y presagiaban lluvia. Debía llegar cuanto antes al teatro, debía hablar con Nat lo antes posible.

* * *

En cuanto entraron en la pequeña sala de estar, a Candy se le cayó el alma a los pies al observar a Archie. Este estaba sentado en una de las butacas, mirando hacia los ventanales de la pared posterior, con la mirada perdida.

\- Archie … - Él giró la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió. Una sonrisa vacía. Candy corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. - Todo irá bien, Archie, ya lo verás. - Candy hablaba con firmeza, y con la energía que la caracterizaba apretó el brazo de su primo y sonrió con aplomo. - Pronto vendrá el médico con buenas noticias.

\- Ya llevan tiempo … - Archie hablaba con voz ronca, la mirada vuelta de nuevo a la ventana. - Han dicho que debo estar preparado … - La voz se le quebró. - Que es una intervención complicada … y que el bebé es prematuro y …

\- Sí, todo eso es cierto, pero … - Le interrumpió Candy. - … también es verdad que es una intervención en la cual se ha avanzado mucho en los últimos tiempos, reduciéndose el riesgo de … mortalidad. - Pronunció la palabra suavemente mientras Archie se volvía de nuevo hacia ella. Candy pudo apreciar un destello de esperanza en sus ojos avellana. - Hemos de rezar porque no se produzca infección … y en cuanto al bebé … - Le apretó la mano. - … recemos para que sea tan fuerte como sus padres. - Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Archie, y Candy se la secó, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

\- ¿Crees … crees que sobrevivirán? - Candy parpadeó, pero lo miró fijamente con sus ojos verde azulados.

\- No lo sé, Archie … rezo porque así sea.

\- El bebé … el bebé es muy pequeño … - Candy asintió.

\- Sí, pero escucha. He oído hablar de varios métodos … aún están experimentando, pero es posible que se pueda administrar al bebé oxígeno y cuidados a través de una especie de máquina …

La joven fue interrumpida por la entrada de varios médicos y enfermeras a la estancia. Archie y Candy se pusieron en pie de inmediato y se dirigieron hacia ellos, seguidos de Albert y Patty.

\- ¿Señor Cornwell? Soy el doctor Hesston. - Archie le estrechó la mano automáticamente. - Y este es mi compañero, el doctor Krantz.

\- ¿Y mi esposa … ? - Archie comenzó con vacilación y Candy pudo leer empatía y tristeza en los ojos de los profesionales.

\- Su esposa se encuentra aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia. La operación como tal, ha ido bien, y ahora debemos esperar a que despierte.

\- ¿Y el bebé? - Fue Candy quien preguntó, ya que parecía que Archie fuera a desplomarse de un momento a otro.

\- Lo sentimos, señor Cornwell …

\- Oh, Dios mío … -Susurró Patty llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras Albert la sujetaba y Candy hacía lo propio con Archie, que se había apoyado en ella para no caer. Un dolor sordo se estaba extendiendo por el pecho de Candy que hacía muy difícil que pudiera proferir palabra.

\- Era demasiado pronto … y no sobrevivió. Lo sentimos mucho. - El doctor Hesston se quitó un momento las lentes que llevaba y observó a Archie con amabilidad. - No podíamos esperar, ya que estaban en riesgo tanto la madre como el feto …

\- Pero … - Entonces fue Albert quien tomó la palabra, ya que parecía que a los demás les era imposible hablar. Patty sollozaba quedamente, a Candy le rodaban lágrimas por las mejillas y Archie estaba allí plantado, pálido y con la mirada ausente. - … ¿cómo ha sucedido? - El doctor se giró hacia él y Albert se presentó. - Soy William Andrew, el tío de Archibald. - El médico asintió.

\- Es difícil saberlo, señor Andrew. Suponemos que la señora Cornwell ha estado quizá bajo mucha presión en la última etapa de la gestación … su tensión estaba disparada. - Archie había alzado la cabeza bruscamente.

¿Tensión? ¿Nervios? De pronto pasaron por su mente las frecuentes discusiones, los reproches … el llanto de Annie … la soledad … Archie sintió que se ahogaba.

\- ¿Archie? - Candy lo había cogido con fuerza por el brazo.

\- Necesito sentarme … - Candy lo ayudó a hacerlo mientras lo observaba preocupada.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Un poco de agua …

\- Yo iré … - Se ofreció Patty, secándose las lágrimas. El médico continuó hablando.

\- Pero ha podido producirse por diversas causas, no podemos saberlo con certeza. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. - Albert asintió.

\- Sí, doctor, muchas gracias.

\- Es una tragedia y lo lamentamos mucho, señor Cornwell. Lo mantendremos informado en todo momento.

\- Puedo … ¿puedo ver a mi esposa?

\- No, aún no, lo siento. Pero confiamos en que pueda hacerlo en breve.

Los médicos se despidieron y abandonaron la habitación, dejando un silencio sepulcral tras ellos. Candy se acercó a Archie y lo abrazó, sollozando, pero él ni siquiera se movió.

\- Oh, Archie …

\- Archibald, lo siento mucho … - Albert se acercó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su sobrino. - Ahora lo importante es que Annie se recupere y después …

\- Sí … gracias … - Le cortó Archie con la voz rota. Apartó suavemente a Candy y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. - Agradezco vuestra presencia, pero …necesito estar solo.

\- Pero, Archie …

\- Candy, necesito estar solo, de veras … estaré bien.

\- Sí, de acuerdo.

\- Pero, Albert …

\- Candy, brindaremos a Archie un poco de intimidad, ¿de acuerdo? - El tono de Albert no admitía réplica. Alzó a Candy suavemente pero con firmeza del asiento, y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Candy y el otro por los de Patty, dirigió a las jóvenes hacia la salida, diciendo por encima del hombro. - Estaremos ahí mismo, Archie, por si nos necesitas.

\- Gracias, Albert.

* * *

Terry llegó a la puerta del teatro en el mismo instante en que pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a rociar las calles, provocando una leve agitación entre los transeúntes que poblaban las aceras. _Justo a tiempo._ Pensó el joven, entrando por las acristaladas puertas y deteniéndose ante el portero de la entrada, quien ya se acercaba a cortarle el paso.

\- Disculpe, caballero, pero el teatro aún está cerrado. - El joven se quitó el sombrero y saludó al portero con un gesto. Un brillo de reconocimiento surcó las pupilas del hombre y sonrió. - Oh, vaya, disculpe, no le había reconocido, señor Graham, buenas tardes.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Creí que utilizaría la entrada posterior, la del reparto.

\- Sí … lo siento, pero he venido caminando y ha comenzado a lloviznar … - El portero alzó la mano.

\- Sin problema, no se preocupe.

\- ¿Ha llegado ya el señor Scott?

\- En efecto, se encuentra entre bambalinas, en el lado oeste.

\- Gracias. - Dijo Terry al tiempo que se dirigía hacia allí.

Cruzó las ornamentadas puertas de madera y súbitamente se encontró en el patio de butacas. Se quedó quieto un instante, solo en la oscuridad de la sala, aspirando profundamente y llenando sus pulmones de aquel aroma embriagador. Sí, el aroma del teatro. Sus inconfundibles olores y sonidos, su actividad, su energía … aquello era para Terry como la sangre en sus venas. Simplemente lo necesitaba para seguir vivo. _Pero también la necesito a ella para respirar._ Pensó, mientras imágenes de la hermosa joven que adoraba pasaban ante sus ojos, haciéndole sonreír. Y esas imágenes fueron las que lo impulsaron a seguir andando a través del patio de butacas para ir en busca de Nat.

Subió al escenario con ágiles pasos y se detuvo un momento tras la espesa cortina de terciopelo, escuchando e intentando identificar los sonidos amortiguados que provenían del otro lado. Aún era temprano, por lo que todavía no se encontraba el lugar en pleno apogeo, así que no le fue difícil identificar el vozarrón de Nat atronar por los pasillos.

Meneó la cabeza y traspasó la cortina no tardando en localizarlo, dando órdenes en la zona de vestuario.

\- ¡Terrence! Vaya, no esperaba verte tan pronto … - Fue su saludo. - ¡Joe! ¡Joe, espera un segundo! - Palmeó a Terry en el brazo. - Enseguida vuelvo. ¿Querías hablar conmigo? - Casi gritó por encima del hombro.

\- Así es … - Dijo Terry, pero lo enfatizó con un asentimiento de cabeza ya que imaginaba que Nat ni siquiera le había escuchado.

\- ¡Ve al camerino! ¡Enseguida voy! - Dijo Nat mientras se aventuraba tras el susodicho Joe, parándose en el camino con otras tantas personas.

Terry suspiró y soltó un pequeño resoplido. Siempre era lo mismo con Nat. No paraba un segundo, aquí y allá, imposible que te prestara atención más de cinco minutos seguidos. Era la antítesis de Robert Hathaway, el director de la compañía Stratford. Pero también tenía que reconocer que era un gran director, impetuoso, visceral, apasionado … simplemente genial en lo suyo. A Terry le encantaba trabajar con él.

Se resignó a encaminarse a su camerino, esperando que Nat no se demorara demasiado. Lo conocía, y no sería extraño que Nat olvidara completamente que Terry quería hablar con él. Y el joven deseaba tener esa conversación antes del comienzo de la obra de esa noche. En apenas un par de horas debería comenzar a prepararse para entrar a escena, y sabía que entonces sería imposible acercarse al director para una charla civilizada.

Una vez llegó a su camerino y se quitó el abrigo y el sombrero, se sentó en el diván, con un cigarrillo entre los labios, y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la límpida mirada de unos hermosos ojos verde azulados.

* * *

En cuanto se quedó solo en la estancia, sintió que le faltaba el aire. Se levantó bruscamente, inhalando con brusquedad y sintiendo que los pulmones le iban a estallar. Sentía dolor. Pero era un dolor tan sórdido, tan profundo, que le estaba secando el alma. Sus ojos estaban secos, ni siquiera podía respirar. Abrió de par en par el ventanal, dejando que entrara el aire en la estancia y le golpeara el rostro.

 _Mi hijo ha muerto … mi hijo ha muerto …_ Se repetía una y otra vez. Se sentía perdido, hundido. Él, siempre tan pragmático en los negocios, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo … no sabía qué hacer. Aquello acabaría con todo. Su futuro se había diluido y desintegrado. ¿Y Annie? Archie se tapó el rostro con las manos. ¿Había sido culpa suya? Debería haber tratado a su esposa como se merecía. Las discusiones … cada recuerdo era como una amarga puñalada en el pecho de Archie. Y su pequeño, su hijo … ya no existía. ¿Quedaba algo por lo que luchar? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse al futuro? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a su esposa?

Se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana, mientras el viento revolvía sus cabellos y la humedad de la lluvia mojaba su rostro … y súbitamente quiso gritar. Quiso gritar al mundo su rabia, su frustración … su ira contra todo y todos.

Y entonces comenzó. Quedó cegado por la fuerza de sus gritos. Gritó hasta que ya no tuvo voz para hacerlo. Incluso siguió gritando cuando lo arrancaron del alfeizar, cuando se vio envuelto en brazos de … no sabía de quien. Notaba gente a su alrededor, voces, sollozos … pero él no podía parar de gritar, hasta que sus alaridos se convirtieron en roncos quejidos, su garganta agotada por el esfuerzo. Y aún siguió gritando cuando sintió un leve pinchazo en el brazo, siguió gritando a pesar de sentir que su mente se nublaba … que caía en el olvido … en un sueño profundo … aún siguió gritando.

* * *

Ya había transcurrido una hora … y ni rastro de Nat. Terry comenzaba a impacientarse. Allí encerrado, fumando un cigarrillo tras otro y dando vueltas por la estancia, no iba a solucionar nada. Tal vez debería volver a ir a buscarlo y obligarle a escuchar lo que le tenía que decir. Con esa idea se dirigió a la puerta, al tiempo que esta se abría dando paso a su asistente personal, quien se paró en seco, totalmente sorprendido de encontrarse allí a su patrón.

\- Oh, señor, no esperaba … - Terry alzó una mano.

\- Buenas tardes, Higgins, no te preocupes. Debí haberte avisado. - Lo cierto era que su asistente nada había sabido de él desde la noche anterior, cuando Terry había partido a la mansión Andrew.

\- Le he traído sus cosas. - Higgins entro en la estancia y comenzó diligentemente a ordenar ante el tocador las cosas de Terrence. - Oh, señor, casi lo olvidaba. - Se giró y entregó a Terry una nota. - Acaba de entregármela el portero de la entrada. La ha recibido hace apenas unos minutos por mensajero.

Terry tomó la nota y la leyó con rapidez, frunciendo el ceño.

 **8 de mayo de 1921**

 **Terry,**

 **Malas noticias. Annie ha perdido el bebé. Estamos destrozados, aun continuamos en el hospital. Archie ha sufrido una crisis nerviosa. No sé cuándo podremos vernos, querido. Ahora debes centrarte en la obra de esta noche. Te mantendré informado.**

 **Besos,**

 **Candy W. Andrew**

Terry arrugó la breve nota con los dedos y suspiró, apretando la mandíbula. Lo sentía por los Cornwell, de verdad, a pesar de no llevarse bien con Archibald. Era una desgracia, y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Se acercó al tocador y se sentó frente al espejo. Entendía que Candy no quisiera separarse de su familia … pero aquello complicaba las cosas. Se le agotaba el tiempo. Encendió otro cigarrillo y aspiró con fuerza intentando calmarse. ¿Cuántos llevaba ya? Tal vez demasiados …estaba excesivamente nervioso y ansioso, y era un estado de ánimo nada apropiado para los momentos previos a una obra de teatro, él lo sabía bien. ¡Maldita sea! Y Nat seguía sin dar señales de vida.

No podía demorarse más, debía comenzar a prepararse.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido? Frunció el ceño e intentó moverse, pero un latigazo de dolor la hizo contraerse y gemir.

\- Tranquilícese, Sra. Cornwell, tómelo con calma, enseguida vendrá el médico. - Le susurró una dulce voz al tiempo que unas cálidas manos la instaban a permanecer tumbada. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no podía. Dolía demasiado … de pronto, sus manos se crisparon. El bebé … ¿cómo estaba el bebé? ¿Qué había sucedido? Volvió a intentar incorporarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Entonces abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante la claridad de la habitación. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar la mirada, lo primero que vio fue un agradable rostro de mujer sonriéndole. - No se preocupe, querida, todo va bien.

La habían incorporado levemente en la cama y pudo ver a varios médicos y enfermeras a su alrededor, trabajando diligentemente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero apenas pudo emitir un leve quejido. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar. Entonces observó cómo un hombre de agradable aspecto se acercaba a ella y le cogía la mano.

\- Bienvenida, Sra. Cornwell, soy el doctor Hesston. - El médico le apretó la mano. - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Mi … - Su voz sonaba cascada. - … mi bebé … - El médico le tocó suavemente el rostro.

\- Mary, tómele la temperatura, y debemos realizarle análisis …

\- Mi … - Los grandes ojos azules de Annie imploraban al doctor. Él la miró casi con tristeza y le apretó la mano de nuevo.

\- Creemos que le está subiendo la temperatura, Sra. Cornwell … y debemos ponerle remedio lo antes posible. - Le dio unas palmaditas en el dorso. - Ahora debe descansar, ya habrá tiempo de darle todos los detalles.

\- Pero … - Intentó incorporarse. Quería gritar al médico que se alejaba de ella. Quería exigirle … quería obligarle a decirle dónde estaba su hijo. Evidentemente, las enfermeras le impidieron moverse. Otro latigazo de dolor en el bajo vientre la sacudió, pero no le importaba, tan sólo quería que le dijeran qué pasaba …

\- Cálmese, querida …

\- No, por favor …

\- Todo irá bien ...

Un dulce cansancio la estaba invadiendo. Instintivamente supo que la habían sedado de nuevo. Los ojos se le cerraban mientras oía la voz de las enfermeras y los ruidos se iban distorsionando. No quería volver a dormir, necesitaba saber … pero no podía evitarlo. La oscuridad volvía a por ella.

* * *

\- Archie.

Notaba que lo zarandeaban por los hombros, pero no quería despertar. Se encontraba bien allí, en la oscuridad, sin dolor, sin nada que fuera a perturbarlo, sin culpa …

\- ¡Archie! - La voz se hacía más fuerte, así como los movimientos sobre su cuerpo. _Maldita sea, dejadme en paz._ Quería gritar a quién fuera, pero a la vez, no deseaba moverse. - ¡Archie! - Una inusitada bofetada en el rostro lo hizo abrir los ojos bruscamente e incorporarse, para encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de Albert ante sí. - Vaya, por fin. Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme. - Archie se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

\- Maldita sea, Albert, ¿por qué me has pegado? - Preguntó con voz cascada.

\- Porque he creído que sería la única forma de que reaccionaras. Los médicos han dicho que ya deberías haber despertado hace ya un rato. - Lo ayudó a incorporarse suavemente y a sentarse en el lecho. Archie miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Estamos en una habitación?

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que ha sucedido?

\- Vagamente … - Albert suspiró, sentándose frente a él en una butaca.

\- Has sufrido una crisis nerviosa. - Archie lo observó, levemente sorprendido. - Comenzaste a gritar, Archie, no parabas de gritar … tuvieron que agarrarte entre tres enfermeros … tuvieron que sedarte … - El joven lo miraba incrédulo. Recordaba el dolor, la culpa … pero había momentos borrosos … - Al entrar, creímos que querías … bueno, que querías hacerte daño …

\- ¿Qué? No, Albert , yo … - De pronto calló, y se levantó del lecho, dirigiéndose a la ventana. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Cómo está Annie?

\- Han pasado unas tres horas, creo. Los médicos acaban de informarnos que Annie despertó hace un rato, pero que le ha subido la temperatura … y han vuelto a sedarla. - Archie se giró a observarlo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se ha puesto muy nerviosa, sólo preguntaba por el bebé … - Archie cerró los ojos y se volvió de nuevo hacia el ventanal.

\- ¿Se lo han dicho?

\- No, aún no. Tal vez … bueno, quizá lo mejor sería que tú …

\- ¿Yo? - Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Albert pudo percibir pánico en los ojos avellana de su sobrino, y aquello lo desconcertó y lo alarmó. Algo estaba sucediendo allí que escapaba a su comprensión. Archie meneaba la cabeza. - No, Albert, yo no … es decir … - Se pasó las manos por el cabello. - … es mejor que se lo comuniquen los doctores … para Annie va a ser … yo …

\- ¿Qué sucede Archie? - Albert se había levantado y se acercaba a él. - Ha ocurrido algo que no me estás contando …

\- ¿Y qué demonios iba a suceder aparte del hecho de que ha muerto mi hijo? - Archie había alzado la voz.

\- Lo sé, lo sé … lo siento. - Albert lo miró fijamente con sus celestes ojos, y le apretó el hombro. - Precisamente por eso, Archie, creo que Annie y tú deberíais intentar superar esta horrible tragedia juntos, apoyándoos mutuamente, ayudándoos a superar el dolor … - Archie meneó la cabeza.

\- Creo que ya es tarde para eso …

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Los ojos de Archie se oscurecieron, pero mantuvo impasible el rostro, y Albert sintió un estremecimiento. - Ahora parece impensable, pero … los médicos han dicho que si todo va bien, Annie se recuperará, podréis tener más hijos …

\- No, Albert … creo que ya no podremos tener nada más juntos …

Unos toques en la puerta impidieron que Albert pudiera contestar a su sobrino. El doctor Krantz irrumpió en la habitación y sonrió a los hombres, acercándose a ellos.

\- Sr. Cornwell, Sr. Andrew … - Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza. - Me alegro de que ya se encuentre mejor, Sr. Cornwell. Venía a informarle de que el antibiótico está haciendo efecto en su esposa, y parece que la fiebre va remitiendo.

\- Una excelente noticia. - Sonreía Albert, y Archie asintió.

\- De todas formas, vamos a mantenerla toda la noche en observación, sedada, para que pueda descansar. Les sugiero que ustedes también lo hagan.

\- Pero …

\- No se preocupe, Sr. Cornwell, estará en buenas manos, y no despertará hasta mañana. Vayan a sus hogares a descansar y vuelvan mañana a primera hora. Por supuesto, si algo sucediera les avisaríamos inmediatamente.

\- Gracias, doctor, así lo haremos. - Albert le estrechó la mano, y después Archie, y al cabo de un momento el médico los dejaba solos.

\- ¿Dónde están las chicas?

\- Están fuera, con los padres de Annie.

\- ¿Qué? - Albert alzó las manos.

\- No te preocupes, deduzco por tu rostro que no te apetece demasiado enfrentarte a ellos en este momento. - Se acercó más a su sobrino y sus rostros quedaron uno frente a otro. - Escúchame Archibald, y escúchame bien. No sé qué demonios está pasando … pero quiero que te quede una cosa muy clara: lo que ha pasado no es culpa tuya, ¿me oyes? No es culpa tuya.

\- Oh, Albert … - Y entonces sintió cómo cálidas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y se derramaban por su rostro sin control. No pudo contener los sollozos mientras Albert lo abrazaba, y se dejó llevar, en brazos de su tío, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos logró calmarse un poco y se apartó ligeramente. Albert lo sujetaba por los hombros.

\- Diré a los padres de Annie que aún no has despertado. Imagino que el doctor Krantz ya les habrá informado de las buenas noticias en relación con su hija, así que les instaré a que se marchen a casa. Así, después, podremos irnos tranquilamente a la mansión Andrew.

\- ¿Qué? Pero …

\- Nada de peros. No es una invitación, Archie.

* * *

La obra había terminado, y a pesar de no ser una de sus mejores interpretaciones, la gente aplaudía hasta dolerle las manos, el teatro en pleno puesto en pie, ovacionando a los actores. Terry sonreía a la multitud de rostros que lo aplaudían y vitoreaban, mientras lanzaban flores al escenario. El telón se alzó un par de veces más para saludar al público, y después los actores pudieron retirarse a sus respectivos camerinos.

\- ¿Vienes con nosotros al hotel? - Le pregunto Joanna una de las actrices de la compañía.

\- No, tengo que hablar con Nat.

\- Pues date prisa, porque ya vamos con el tiempo justo. - Le dijo ella por encima del hombro. Terry frunció el ceño. ¿El tiempo justo?

\- ¡Joanna! - La joven se paró y se dio la vuelta. - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, ya sabes … salimos en apenas dos horas …

\- ¿Qué? Pero si salimos mañana …

\- ¿Mañana? ¿Dónde estabas Terrence? - Le dijo otra actriz que se cruzaba con ellos en ese instante. - Nos vamos en el tren nocturno, en dos horas … lo ha repetido Nat mil veces en el último ensayo ...

Ambas jóvenes tuvieron que luchar con el impulso de echarse a reír al ver el rostro de absoluta sorpresa de Terrence, pero conociendo el carácter de su compañero, lo mejor era dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Terry maldecía interminablemente mientras se dirigía, sin ni siquiera cambiarse, al encuentro de Nat. Realmente, ¿era cierto? ¿Cuándo había dado Nat la noticia? Lo encontró en uno de los pasillos de acceso a los camerinos, caminando rápidamente.

\- ¡Nat! - El aludido se giró y sonrió, deteniéndose.

\- ¡Terrence! Buen trabajo. ¿Pero qué haces así todavía? Tenemos que estar en la estación en dos horas …

\- Sí, precisamente de eso te quería hablar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - El director frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Eh, Nat! Sam te está buscando.

\- ¡Enseguida voy! - Dijo el hombre alzando la mano. - ¿Podemos hablar en el tren?

\- No,no podemos. - Terry agarró al sorprendido director y lo metió por la primera puerta abierta que encontró en el pasillo.

\- ¡Terrence, qué demonios …! - Afortunadamente, el camerino estaba vació. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- Escucha, Nat, llevo intentando hablar contigo toda la tarde, y es prácticamente imposible. - El hombre se golpeó la frente.

\- Oh, es cierto, lo siento … lo olvidé. - Se encogió de hombros graciosamente. - Ya sabes cómo soy …

\- Bien, de acuerdo. Quería comentarte algo importante. Y de hecho, ¿cuándo demonios has decidido que nos marchábamos en el tren nocturno? ¿No nos íbamos mañana a primera hora?

\- ¿Dónde se encontraba tu mente en el ensayo? ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Resulta que llegaste bastante tarde … y bastante perdido, he de añadir. - Y era cierto. Últimamente apenas había prestado atención a nada que no tuviera relación con Candice White Andrew. Nat alzó una mano. - Está bien, de acuerdo, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Tú dirás, soy todo oídos. Pero debemos ser breves. - Nat se dispuso a escuchar a aquel joven actor. Un joven que era un perfecto enigma para él, tan serio, tan sobrio para su edad … con un carácter difícil, pero con un talento desbordante. Ni siquiera podía creérselo cuando dejó la compañía Stratford para incorporarse a la suya. Fue un verdadero golpe de suerte.

\- Nat, nunca te he pedido nada en estos años que llevamos trabajando juntos, ¿verdad? Siempre he cumplido con mi trabajo …

\- Sí, claro, pero … - Nat lo observaba ahora con incertidumbre. - … ¿qué es lo que sucede, Terrence?

\- Bueno, sé que todo esto es muy precipitado, pero … necesito que alguien me sustituya por el resto de la gira, Nat …

\- ¿Quéeee? - El hombre había alzado la voz.

\- Ha sucedido algo …

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Una urgencia … familiar …

\- ¿Familiar? Creía que no tenías familia en Estados Unidos... - Nat había comenzado a dar vueltas por la habitación.

\- Bueno, sí, pero … - A Terry le estaba costando verdaderos esfuerzos dar coherencia a lo que estaba diciendo. Todo aquello estaba sucediendo de pronto, a toda prisa … y él no quería revelar más información de la necesaria. Pero entonces observó a Nat, visiblemente alterado, aquel hombre que Terry sabía que era una buena persona y que había entregado su corazón y puesto su alma en la compañía que había creado de la nada, y supo que se merecía la verdad, sólo la verdad. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, suspirando. - Bien, escucha, voy a ser totalmente sincero contigo. Sabes que jamás hablo de mi vida privada, pero creo que en esta ocasión, mereces que te cuente la verdad. - Nat se había detenido súbitamente y lo observaba fijamente, sorprendido. - La razón de todo esto es … que voy a casarme, Nat. Ella es americana y … bueno, necesito un tiempo para solucionar ciertos asuntos.

\- Vaya, Terrence, esto sí que no lo esperaba … - Terry observó cómo él hombre estaba intentando digerir todo aquello. - Comprendo tus razones … pero sabes que ahora es imposible. John necesita un tiempo para prepararse y poder sustituirte. - Volvió a pasearse por la estancia. - Está bien … escucha. Dos sesiones más, dos ciudades. - Terry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al tiempo que Nat alzaba un dedo. Apretó la mandíbula. - Dos ciudades, Terrence … eso equivale a un mes. Y después te daré carta blanca hasta la próxima temporada. ¿Qué me dices?

\- No puedo irme, Nat, no … - Este enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué intentas decirme?

 _Maldita sea, cállate Terry, no es el momento._ Debía centrarse y ser sensato. La oferta de Nat era más que generosa, y Terry lo sabía. Pero, ¿un mes? ¿Un mes sin verla? _Has estado años, Terry … bien puedes esperar un mes._ Su cerebro tenía razón, como siempre, pero su corazón gritaba. Después de haberla tenido por fin entre sus brazos, después de haberla poseído, de haber estado dentro de ella … iba a ser un infierno la espera.

\- De acuerdo, Nat … un mes.

\- Perfecto. - El director dio una palmada y se giró, abriendo la puerta y diciendo por encima del hombro. - En hora y media en la estación, Graham. El tiempo vuela.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Despedidas y comienzos

No tardaron mucho en poder prepararlo todo para volver a la mansión Andrew. Albert había logrado persuadir a los Brighton de que Annie ya se encontraba mejor, y se retiraron a su hogar con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente temprano. Archie insistía en volver a su casa, pero Albert no quiso ni oír hablar de ello, y así, los cuatro por fin, pudieron montarse en el coche y dejar por unas horas aquel lugar de tristes recuerdos.

El silencio reinaba en el automóvil, los cuatro jóvenes agotados y abrumados por las circunstancias. Albert llamó a la casa para que les prepararan algo para comer y cada uno se sumió en su propio mundo interior hasta que el coche enfiló la avenida de entrada a la mansión Andrew, y vieron cómo Watters los esperaba pacientemente.

En cuanto descendieron del vehículo, Archie entró con pasos lentos y cansados al interior.

\- Albert. - Candy le tomó la mano. - Sé que tal vez no sea el momento, pero … - Se mordió el labio. - … quisiera ir a ver a Terry. Mañana se marcha y …

\- Claro que sí, querida, faltaba más, no te preocupes. - Sonrió Albert con rostro apagado. - Yo me ocuparé de Archie. He de hablar con él.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Yo me quedaré con ellos, Candy, tranquila. - Intervino Patty, tocándole el brazo. Los ojos esmeralda se cruzaron un momento con los celestes, y Albert sonrió suavemente.

\- Disculpe que la interrumpa, Srta. Candy. - Watters se había acercado a ellos. - Ha recibido usted hace apenas una hora un mensaje, que creo es importante. Un joven visiblemente alterado apareció en la puerta queriendo verla, y se disgustó sobremanera al enterarse de que aún estaba en el hospital.

\- ¿Un joven? - Candy sintió que su corazón se disparaba al tiempo que agarraba al mayordomo del brazo, los ojos verde-azulados abiertos de par en par.

\- Sí, señorita. Se presentó como Sr. Graham. - El mayordomo parecía cohibido. - Me entregó el mensaje y se marchó a toda prisa. - Dijo mientras le entregaba el papel.

Candy lo tomó, intentando que sus dedos no temblaran. De pronto se había puesto muy nerviosa, sin saber por qué.

 **Amor,**

 **Ojalá hubiera podido verte una vez más. Me han dicho que aún estás en el hospital y me temo que el tiempo se me echa encima y debo partir. Esta tarde he recibido una amarga noticia: la compañía parte en el tren nocturno a las 22:30 horas. He hablado con Nat, y como ya temíamos, no me ha concedido la excedencia planteada. Al menos, debo estar un mes más en la gira. Continuamente te tengo presente, mi vida, sabes que te amo. Te escribiré en cuanto llegue a destino.**

 **Terry**

Candy estrujó el papel entre los dedos con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué sucede Candy?

Ella abrió los ojos, tragando con fuerza he intentando que no se le notara la angustia en la voz.

\- Terry debe partir en el tren nocturno. ¿Qué hora es?

Albert consultó su reloj de bolsillo.

\- Casi las diez. - Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Candy. - ¿A qué hora sale el tren?

\- A las diez y media. - Susurró ella.

\- Pues vete, ¿a qué esperas?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Corre a la estación, Candy. - Albert la tomó por los hombros. - Ve a despedirte.

\- Pero … ya no hay tiempo …

\- Siempre hay tiempo. ¡Andy! - Llamó Albert por encima del hombro. - Lleva a Candy lo más rápido posible a la estación de tren.

\- Sí, señor.

El joven chófer corrió hacia el coche, poniéndolo en marcha. Candy negaba con la cabeza, aunque había cierta luz de esperanza en su mirada.

\- Albert ...

\- Candy, escucha. Inténtalo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Corre! Ve a ver a Terry. Aunque sólo sea un minuto …

Pero ella ya se alejaba sonriente hacia el vehículo, agitando la mano.

\- ¡Gracias Albert!

* * *

La estación bullía de actividad, a pesar de ser ya el último tren que partía ese día y de lo avanzado de la hora. El tren nocturno dejaba Chicago con el cartel de completo. Los pasajeros abarrotaban el andén con sus maletas y su agitación. El silbato de los revisores, los maquinistas, los ayudantes de equipaje … se respiraba un ambiente de febril expectación. La compañía de teatro había llegado hacía apenas media hora, y Nat se paseaba histérico a todo lo largo del andén, dando órdenes, instando a sus chicos a subir las maletas, a ir acomodándose en sus respectivos compartimentos, y a ayudarlo con los billetes y el papeleo.

Terry observaba la escena parado a cierta distancia, con Higgins a su alrededor, organizándolo todo como siempre, mientras él disfrutaba de su cigarrillo. Veía cómo sus compañeros se afanaban con su equipaje y comenzaban a subir al tren en busca de sus asientos, echando miradas furtivas a su compañero, allí parado en una esquina del andén. Sabía lo que pensaban de él, sabía que lo tomaban por un excéntrico, un prepotente, tal vez un ególatra … nadie, excepto él, tenía un asistente personal que se ocupara de sus asuntos. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello … y sinceramente, le daba lo mismo. Nunca se había preocupado de lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él, y eso había sido un detonante continuo en su carrera respecto de la prensa y de la gente con la que pudiera trabajar. Su carácter sobrio, su hermetismo respecto a su vida privada, era ya algo inherente a él en las notas de prensa.

\- ¡Terrence! - La voz de Nat lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. - Salimos en diez minutos, ¿lo sabes?

\- Sí. - Terry le hizo un gesto con la mano. - Mi equipaje ya está en el tren. - Higgins había subido al compartimento y estaba acondicionándolo todo. Su sardónica media sonrisa coronó sus labios mientras observaba cómo Nat subía al tren. Tal vez fuera cierto, tal vez fuera un excéntrico … pero le gustaba viajar con comodidad. Y podía permitirse tener un asistente que satisficiera sus deseos. Su sueldo era correcto, aunque no tan elevado como cuando estaba en la Stratford, pero de momento, cumplía sus expectativas. Terry sabía que sus compañeros no cobraban el mismo sueldo que él, aunque claro, cada uno percibía lo que le correspondía respecto de su papel en la compañía. Y a pesar de todo ello, él tenía dinero. Había acumulado una buena cantidad en el transcurso de aquellos años y podía decirse que vivía cómodamente.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando? - La cabeza de Nat asomó por la ventanilla fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Ya voy. - Susurró Terry.

Sí, ¿a qué estaba esperando? Inconscientemente, sus ojos azules se dirigieron a la entrada de la estación, por encima de las muchas cabezas de los pasajeros que transitaban por el andén. Quiso reírse de sí mismo. Era ridículo, imposible. Meneó la cabeza y se dirigió lentamente al tren. Cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de la manilla para tomar impulso y subir, oyó su nombre. Giró bruscamente la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, mientras sus ojos ansiosos buscaban frenéticamente entre la multitud.

\- ¡Terry! - Estaba cerca. Se soltó y comenzó a moverse. - ¡Terry! - ¿Dónde estaba?

Y súbitamente la tuvo delante. Su hermoso rostro sonriente, arrebolado por la carrera, sus rubios rizos parcialmente escondidos en un coqueto sombrerito verde a juego con el abrigo. Terry contuvo la respiración, mientras ella se echaba a sus brazos.

\- Creí no llegar a tiempo … - Susurró en su oído, pero él no la dejó terminar, girando el rostro y besándola de lleno en la boca. Notó su sabor, su jadeo agitado, su trémula lengua adaptándose a la suya, apartando al mundo entero, envolviéndolo en su abrazo, en su propio mundo …

Las manos de Terry apretaron su cintura, acercándola más a él. Pegada a su pecho, pegada a su boca, suspirando, jadeando …

\- Terry … - Susurró, apartándose un poco. Debían ser conscientes de dónde se hallaban.

\- Oh, nena … - Él la besó en la mejilla y en la sien, la voz ronca. - Creí que no vendrías … - Ella se apartó un poco más para poder ver su rostro.

\- Nos veremos pronto, amor mío … - Susurró ella acariciándole el mentón. El silbato de salida del tren los sobresaltó, haciendo que Terry la soltara. Tomó su mano.

\- Te escribiré … te amo … - Susurró casi apenas moviendo los labios, pero ella le entendió a la perfección, asintiendo, con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¡Pasajeros al tren! - Gritaba el revisor, colgado del estribo de una de las puertas de la máquina, tocando el silbato. ¡El tren se movía!

En un impulso él tomó su rostro entre las manos, dándole un rápido beso, y en un ágil salto se encaramó al tren, volviendo a tomar su mano. Candy comenzó a andar por el andén, resistiéndose a soltar la mano masculina. Terry le decía algo, pero era imposible oír nada entre toda la algarabía de voces y sonidos del tren que los rodeaban. Sólo podía asentir, tragando para disipar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Al final, soltó su mano, y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, mirándose fijamente, a través de la distancia que cada vez se hacía más grande, diciéndose sin palabras todo lo que acumulaban en su alma.

La escena la transportó al pasado … a aquella tarde en que llegó tarde a la estación, aquella tarde en que echó a correr por la ladera como una loca para poder verle aunque fuera solo un instante. Pero esa vez era distinto. Esa vez él volvería junto a ella, esa vez volverían a estar juntos.

Tragó con fuerza y suspiró profundamente mientras veía cómo él tren se alejaba lentamente, cómo Terry se alejaba cada vez más, allí plantado, el cabello castaño agitado por el viento, sin apartar la mirada de ella, hasta que la oscuridad se lo tragó, no sin antes llevarse dos dedos a los labios y lanzarle un beso.

* * *

Ambos se quedaron quietos observando cómo Candy echaba a correr hacia el automóvil y se metía en el interior, perdiéndose el coche rápidamente en la oscuridad con un acelerón.

De pronto, estaban solos. Giraron la cabeza al unísono y sus ojos se encontraron. A Patty le dolió el corazón. _William … tan triste, siempre llevando el peso de todo y todos sobre tus hombros …_ Sabía que él sólo mostraba ese rostro con ella, sólo se relajaba lo suficiente cuando estaba con ella … y ese hecho la conmovió profundamente. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y en un impulso, alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla masculina. Vio cómo el suspiraba y cerraba los ojos un instante.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Susurró ella.

\- Creo que hablo por todos al afirmar que ha sido un día de mierda. - Ella asintió y tragó con fuerza.

Fue Watters quien ajeno a la escena que se desarrollaba, los interrumpió.

\- Señor William …

Patty bajó la mano rápidamente, pero él la atrapó entre las suyas y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, a lo que Patty sintió que su rostro se encendía como una antorcha. Sólo esperaba que el buen hombre no se percatara de su turbación.

\- ¿Sí, Watters?

\- El señor Archibald insiste en querer marcharse a su casa, señor, lo he dejado en la biblioteca, pero … - El mayordomo parecía turbado. William suspiró cansado.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Voy enseguida.

Watters se retiró al interior de la mansión y Patty se giró hacia él.

\- ¿Qué sucede, William?

\- Archie no está bien … debo hablar con él e intentar entender qué está pasando.

\- Bueno … es obvio, ¿no? Acaba de sufrir una pérdida horrible …

\- Sí … - William la observó con sus celestes ojos cargados de tristeza y Patty deseó abrazarlo. - Pero hay algo más.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No lo sé, querida … - Intentó sonreír. - … lo único que sé es que Archie está sufriendo mucho, y no sólo por lo sucedido hoy, que ya es espantoso. - Patty lo observaba con sorpresa.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? ¿Quieres que te ayude? - Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura. Su mirada era indescifrable. Patty oía el atronador latido de su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía perdida, asustada, sobrepasada por la vorágine de sentimientos que la inundaban. William debió percibir algo, porque le apretó la mano y la soltó suavemente.

\- Debo irme ahora. - Patty asintió.

Mientras veía cómo William entraba en la mansión, sintió congoja en el corazón. Lo amaba. ¿Sabría él cuánto lo amaba?

* * *

Cuando entró a la biblioteca encontró a Archie en el ventanal de acceso a la terraza, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la oscuridad que se extendía más allá. Giró la cabeza al oír el ruido de la puerta.

\- Albert.

\- ¿Quieres una copa? - Le preguntó el aludido, dirigiéndose a la mesa de bebidas.

\- Coñac. - Contestó Archie con voz cascada.

Albert preparó las bebidas y se dirigió a los butacones frente a la chimenea, que estaba encendida, depositando las copas en la mesita. Se sentó en una de ellas y esperó a que Archie se reuniera con él. Al poco tiempo, su sobrino se sentó en la butaca de enfrente suspirando y dando un gran trago a su copa de coñac.

\- ¿Whisky? - Preguntó, señalando la copa de Albert y enarcando una ceja.

\- Es excelente. ¿Quieres probarlo? - Él joven negó con la cabeza, alzando un poco su propia copa.

Sólo el crepitar de las llamas rompía la quietud de la estancia. Tal vez fuera el momento de las confidencias.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Albert observaba subrepticiamente al joven. - Lamento mucho todo lo sucedido, Archie, lo siento de veras.

\- Lo sé. - Archie se pasó las manos por el cabello. - Sé lo que quieres, Albert, sé que quieres que te cuente … realmente, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

\- Sólo lo que tú desees. Yo no voy a juzgarte, Archibald, no estoy aquí para eso. Has sufrido una pérdida espantosa, que sólo puedo imaginar. Y tal y como te dije en el hospital, creo que Annie y tú unidos podréis hacer frente a esto y superarlo.

\- Ya te dije que todo se ha perdido, Albert … - Archie bebió otro trago.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Sois jóvenes, Archie, y …

\- No … - Lo interrumpió Archie alzando una mano. Se echó hacia atrás y bebió otro gran sorbo de licor. Albert sintió una honda tristeza al ver su mirada perdida. - Amo a mi esposa, Albert, no hay más mujeres, no van por ahí las cosas …

\- Archie, escucha …

\- Quiero contártelo todo. Necesito hacerlo. - Albert asintió. - Sí, amo a mi esposa, pero … - Archie frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo explicar todo aquello? Era un tema tan delicado, tan íntimo … pero lo estaba consumiendo, necesitaba sacárselo del pecho. - Annie y yo desde el principio hemos tenido … problemas. Problemas … sexuales. - Albert se echó hacia atrás, intentando disimular su sorpresa, mientras bebía un trago de su copa. Archie continuaba hablando en voz baja, mirando hacia la oscuridad del exterior. - Sé que las jóvenes son instruidas acerca de … bueno, acerca de la noche de bodas, las relaciones maritales … puedo entender que al principio sea difícil, tanto para la mujer como para nosotros … yo … yo también estaba asustado. - Albert vio cómo Archie enrojecía levemente. Sabía el tremendo esfuerzo que su sobrino estaba haciendo al contarle aquello. Archie estaba desnudando su corazón ante él. - No voy a hacerme el mojigato, Albert, y decir que no había tenido ya ciertas … experiencias. Muchos de nosotros las hemos tenido. Pero ella era mi esposa, la mujer que amaba … fui tierno, fui delicado, paciente … y fue un infierno. Annie se tomó la experiencia como algo … no sé, algo sucio. Se puso histérica. No pude tocarla en semanas. - Suspiró profundamente y se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no pedisteis ayuda? Sé que hay profesionales …

\- Lo hicimos, Albert. Fuimos a un terapeuta. Y no nos ayudó en nada. Annie se cerraba en banda, no quería hablar del tema … ella … creo que ella piensa que eso es lo normal … que les sucede a todas las parejas … - Se pasó las manos por el rostro. - Como podrás suponer, la relación se fue deteriorando. Cada uno intentamos superarlo como pudimos … al final fue ella quien decidió que consumáramos el matrimonio … fue horrible.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Todo iba bien al principio … pero cuando la tocaba más … bueno, más íntimamente, ella se ponía rígida, tensa … me pedía que terminara enseguida, lloraba … - A Archie también le rodaban lágrimas por las mejillas en ese momento.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos pegaran un respingo y se levantaran al unísono de sus asientos, al tiempo que Archie se secaba el rostro rápidamente. La rubia cabeza de Candy asomó por la puerta y los miró levemente sorprendida, con una trémula sonrisa.

\- Bert, Archie … - Se acercó a ellos. - Creía que ya estaríais acostados … - Observó los ojos enrojecidos de su primo y se le partió el corazón, mientras lo abrazaba con cariño. - Oh, Archie, querido … - Él la besó en la frente y sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor …

\- Sí … - Albert la besó en la mejilla. - Estamos tomando una copa, enseguida nos retiraremos. ¿Todo bien? - La miró inquisitivamente y ella sonrió asintiendo, brillantes sus ojos aguamarina. - ¿Has cenado?

\- No, acabo de llegar.

\- Mary ha dejado un tentempié en la cocina.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¿Ya se ha retirado Patty? - Albert se encogió de hombros.

\- Tal vez esté picando algo.

\- Vale. - Besó a ambos en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta. - No os quedéis mucho, debéis descansar.

\- Sí, tranquila. ¡Candy! ¿Podrías decirle a Watters que nos traiga algún alimento?

\- Claro.

La joven salió de la estancia dejándolos solos de nuevo. Archie volvió a sentarse despacio. Agitó su copa vacía y Albert trajo las botellas, volviendo a llenar las copas de ambos.

\- ¿A dónde fue Candy? - Albert alzó una ceja y Archie rió con sorna. - Vamos, Albert. No estoy sordo, ni ciego.

\- Fue a la estación, a despedir a Terry.

\- Así que al final, Grandchester se ha marchado de nuevo …

\- Sí … pero esta vez estoy seguro de que volverá. - Los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron y Archie asintió, suspirando.

\- Supongo que estaba equivocado … ya es algo habitual en mi vida.

\- No te culpes también por eso. Actuaste por amor fraternal … querías proteger a alguien a quien amas …

\- Tal vez …

Fueros interrumpidos nuevamente por Watters, portador de una bandeja con comida que depositó en la mesita junto a las copas, saliendo rápidamente de la estancia.

\- Come algo, Archibald.

\- No, gracias. - Volvió a beber un gran trago de coñac.

\- Bebe todo lo que quieras, emborráchate. Tal vez acabemos los dos borrachos, ¿quién sabe? Pero come algo, por favor, hará que el alcohol te siente mejor. - Archie rió con ironía.

\- Está bien. - Picoteó algo de la bandeja y lo regó con otro gran trago. Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos. - Esto está mejor … - Dijo con voz pastosa. - Ya me está haciendo efecto. Necesito estar muy borracho para seguir hablando de mi querida esposa …

\- Archie … - Él alzó una mano.

\- Lo siento … la costumbre. - Frunció el ceño. - Pero es cierto. La situación llegó a un punto en que necesité estar totalmente borracho para poder … yacer con ella. La primera vez no pude. La veía allí, asustada, llorando … tuve que emborracharme. Apartar mis sentimientos, centrarme en el deseo … - Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Archie. - Ella sólo susurraba hazlo ya, hazlo ya … fue espantoso. - Sollozó.

Albert dejó que se desahogara. Él también tenía un nudo en la garganta. Aquella situación lo había descolocado totalmente, estaba perdido.

\- Creía que Annie te amaba, Archie, todos creíamos que estabais enamorados, que ...

\- No creo que ese fuera el problema, Albert. - Lo cortó Archie. - Creo que ella me quiere … o al menos, me quería, a su manera. Su problema es … diferente.

\- Sigo pensando que Annie necesitaría ayuda profesional … ¿crees que ella ha podido hablar con alguien de …? - Archie negaba con la cabeza.

\- Imposible. Ella ni siquiera quiere oír hablar del tema.

\- Necesita tratar el problema … es necesario, ya no solo por vuestro matrimonio, sino por su propio bienestar personal … y mental.

\- Supongo … - Archie volvió a beber. Ya estaba bastante ebrio.

\- Tienes miedo de cómo pueda afectarla la pérdida del bebé …

\- Por supuesto … para ella va a ser … bueno, no sé si podrá superarlo.

\- Deduzco que Annie está muy inestable, anímicamente, psicológicamente … - Pero Archie no le escuchaba, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. - ¿Archie?

\- Lo intentamos tres veces. Sólo tres veces, desde que nos casamos. Fue un infierno. Yo debía estar totalmente borracho, y ella … bueno, ella … lloraba, sollozaba … sé que al final le hice daño … pero Annie sólo deseaba terminar cuanto antes … - Se secó los ojos. - Fue horrible. La última vez me juré a mi mismo que no volvería a hacerlo. No podía soportarlo. Y entonces … entonces me dijo que estaba embarazada. Ya no volví a tocarla … dormimos en habitaciones separadas. - Albert sentía una gran tristeza.

\- ¿Habéis hablado de todo esto alguna vez? - El joven asintió.

\- Pero al final, siempre acabábamos discutiendo … diciendo cosas que ninguno de los dos sentimos de verdad. - Archie lo miró fijamente. - Es cierto que ha estado muy nerviosa en esta última etapa. Hemos discutido … - Se le escapó un sollozo. - Si yo no la hubiera presionado, si no hubiéramos discutido tanto …

\- Eh, eh … - Albert se levantó rápidamente y se arrodilló frente a Archie, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y haciendo que lo mirara. - Cálmate. Cálmate y escúchame, por favor. Creo que comienzo a entender un poco todo el asunto … es cierto que la situación es insostenible, cierto que tal vez no ha sido el mejor entorno para el embarazo de Annie … pero no debes cargar tú solo con la culpa, Archie. Bastante culpa y desgracia tenéis ya ambos. Ahora debéis mirar hacia el futuro. Hay que buscar soluciones, necesitáis ayuda …

\- No comprendes, Albert. Annie me echará la culpa de la pérdida de nuestro hijo. Si nuestro matrimonio ya estaba en la cuerda floja, ahora está definitivamente muerto …

\- ¡Archie, escucha! No adelantes acontecimientos. Debes luchar … ¿amas a Annie? - El joven asintió. - Entonces está todo muy claro.

* * *

Era ya tarde, más de medianoche, si no estaba equivocada. No podía dormir, había estado dando vueltas en el lecho sin poder conciliar el sueño. Su mente y su corazón estaban en esa biblioteca donde sabía que William estaba teniendo una profunda conversación con Archie. ¿Habían estado ciegos? ¿O realmente Annie y Archie habían disimulado o sobreactuado tan excelentemente, que ni siquiera sus amigas habían podido descubrir que sufrían?

Patty estaba sinceramente sorprendida y entristecida con la situación. Creía firmemente en el matrimonio de su amiga, en que ambos se profesaban un amor que había superado la adolescencia … y de pronto, descubría que no era así. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué Annie había estado sufriendo en silencio? ¿Lo sabría Candy? No había tenido ocasión de verla después de su regreso desde la estación, ya que Patty se había retirado temprano a sus aposentos. Aunque no le había servido de mucho. Continuó dando vueltas por la estancia, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa y acalorada, y entonces se desprendió de la bata en un solo movimiento, quedando solo el fino salto de cama entre su piel y el fresco aire nocturno de la terraza. Aspiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones e intentando relajarse.

Al girarse de nuevo hacia la habitación, se llevó la mano a la garganta sofocando un grito. William se hallaba en el marco de la puerta de la terraza, observándola. Él alzó las manos al ver el pánico en su rostro y susurro con dulzura.

\- Tranquila, Patty, soy yo … discúlpame por favor, no debería haber entrado así, y mucho menos estar aquí … - Ella se abrazó a sí misma, mientras su desbocado corazón iba calmándose, para entrar en otro estado. Primero incredulidad, segundo exaltación, agitación … excitación. - Vas a enfriarte. - Puntualizó William muy bajo, y entonces fue plenamente consciente de que apenas llevaba un salto de cama sobre su cuerpo, que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación.

Pasó al lado de William como una exhalación, su piel ardiendo, evitando mirarlo. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Casi sin pensar, se acercó a la chimenea y revolvió los rescoldos, buscando prender la llama de nuevo.

\- Deja que lo haga yo. - Su voz sonó tan cerca que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Pero William pasó ante ella, dedicándose a la chimenea. Su paso era vacilante, sus movimientos más lentos de lo habitual. Patty creyó percibir un ligero olor a … ¿alcohol?

\- William … ¿estás bien? - Se acercó lentamente a él, arrodillado ante la chimenea.

\- Sí … - Giró un poco la cabeza y sonrió con una disculpa en el rostro. - … aunque creo que me he excedido un poco con el whisky … - Y era cierto. Patty lo percibía ahora más claramente. Lo notaba en su rostro,en su voz …

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Las llamas prendieron por fin, iluminando ténuemente la estancia y el rostro de William. Oh, qué hermoso era … aún así, los ojos vidriosos y el rostro apagado por el alcohol. - ¿Has hablado con Archie?

\- Hemos hablado … hemos llorado … - William se irguió y se apoyó con torpeza en el alfeizar de la chimenea. - ...y hemos bebido mucho. - Su rostro se llenó de tristeza. - Entonces … entonces lo he dejado en su habitación y he pensado … - Rió. - … ahora parece ridículo … pero quería tanto hablar contigo …

\- Bueno... pues aquí estoy. - Ella se situó frente a él, pero de pronto, él perdió equilibrio y se tambaleó hacia atrás, a lo que Patty tuvo que agarrarlo del chaleco y atraerlo hacia sí, al final cayendo ambos en una de las butacas, con Patty en las rodillas de William. - Dios mío …

\- ¿Estás bien? - Sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca. William tenía sus hermosos ojos nublados, el aliento viciado … pero a ella no le importaba en ese momento. Sabía que él no solía excederse así, intuía que algo había sucedido, aunque aquel no era el momento adecuado para averiguarlo. - Lamento todo esto … no … no puedo …

\- Ssssh, está bien. - Ella le puso un dedo en los labios. - ¿Crees … te ves capaz de caminar? - Él observaba su rostro, respirando con fuerza.

\- Quiero besarte …

\- William … - Sintió que un calor abrasador subía desde su bajo vientre por el abdomen hasta sus senos. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, uno de los tirantes del salto de cama había descendido por su hombro revelando mayor curva del seno, y la piel le ardía como si el sol la hubiera quemado. Pero no era el sol, eran aquellos ojos los que hacían que ardiera su piel … - William …

Él se irguió un poco, tomándola por la cintura suavemente y acercando su rostro al de ella. La unión de sus labios fue lenta, suave … William respiraba en su boca, recorriendo las comisuras y besando cada parte, la barbilla, la mejilla … Patty suspiraba embriagada … ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Cuando volvió a sus labios, abrió lentamente con su lengua la boca de ella, y Patty sintió una descarga eléctrica. Respondió tímidamente a su demanda, sintiendo la lengua de William entre agitados jadeos, sus lentos avances ahora más atrevidos, mordisqueando suavemente la carne de sus labios … en algún momento del beso, había rodeado el cuello de William con sus brazos, pero no lo recordaba, sentía las manos masculinas apretar suavemente sus nalgas a través de la fina tela de seda … sabía que estaba preparada, estaba preparada para entregarse a él … pero no, no quería que fuera así su primera vez. Quería a un William consciente, seguro de sus actos …

Se apartó un poco, sin percatarse de que el tirante había descendido del todo, revelando parcialmente un turgente pecho. Vio cómo se dilataban de deseo los ojos de William y cómo de pronto, su rostro sufrió un brusco cambio.

\- Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío … ¿pero qué estoy haciendo? - Se llevó las manos al rostro. - Patty, perdóname, por favor …

\- Eh, está bien … - Ella intentó que quitará las manos de su rostro, mientras se percataba de su desnudez y se cubría, alzándose de sus rodillas e instando a que se moviera. Pero él no podía moverse.

\- Estoy completamente ebrio, Patty... - Su rostro expresaba tal desolación que casi hasta resultaba cómico. Patty sintió ganas de reír, pero se mordió el labio.

\- De acuerdo … ¿serías capaz de llegar hasta la cama?

\- ¿Qué? - William había alzado la voz, abriendo los ojos como platos y Patty ya no pudo evitar echarse a reír, ante el asombro de él. - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Perdona … - Patty se secó los ojos y lo miró jovial. - Escucha, William. Sé que en este momento por obvias circunstancias eres incapaz de pensar con claridad, y por Dios que no te estoy culpando, de veras. Pero deberás dejar que yo me ocupe de la situación. - Él intentó decir algo pero Patty alzó una mano. - Voy a ayudarte a levantarte. Tendrás que poner algo de tu parte, ¿de acuerdo? Caminaremos hasta el lecho y te tumbarás. ¿O prefieres que despierte a Watters y le diga que venga a mi habitación a buscarte? - William soltó un bufido y se tapó los ojos con la mano. - Lo que pensaba. Vamos allá.

Patty lo agarró por las manos y no sin grandes esfuerzos consiguió ponerle en pie. William se apoyó en ella, ambos tambaleándose, mientras continuaba balbuceando disculpas, hasta que por fin lograron llegar hasta la cama y Patty lo dejó que cayera encima. Resoplando, observo al hombre que definitivamente amaba, allí tumbado, entrando en un sopor etílico, y lo único que pudo sentir fue felicidad. Cualquiera en su sano juicio estaría terriblemente enfadada por la situación en la que la había colocado William, pero lo cierto era que estaba contenta de tenerlo allí, a pesar de su condición. Y pensar que iba a dormir junto a él en su cama las próximas horas, aunque William estuviera desmayado a su lado, hacía que el corazón se le saltara en el pecho.

\- Tengo que desnudarte, William. - Susurró, aunque él ya no la escuchaba.

Lentamente y con cuidado, procedió a desatarle el chaleco y la camisa, quitándoselos por los brazos, mientras William gemía y balbuceaba de vez en cuando.

\- Patricia … estoy mareado ...

\- Sí, William … - Él tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía sumergido en su sopor, en un sueño agitado. Enrojeció hasta las orejas cuando tuvo que desabrochar sus pantalones y más aún, cuando descubrió su erección. Patty se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, mientras le quitaba los pantalones y los zapatos y calcetines. William se revolvió y se acomodó en el lecho, abrazándose a las almohadas. Patty suspiró e intentó relajar la tensión de sus músculos.

Todo había cambiado, aquella noche todo había cambiado, lo sabía.

\- Te amo, William. - Susurró a la oscuridad, observando su cuerpo dormido. Debían enfrentarse a la situación, porque de lo contrario, Patty sabía que ambos iban a sufrir.

Se introdujo en el lecho, intentado no molestarle, pero súbitamente él se movió, pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella y atrayéndola hacia sí. Patty se quedó rígida, conteniendo el aliento ante el desorientado rostro de William, que la observaba con ojos entrecerrados y ciegos.

\- Estoy soñando … - Oyó Patty que decía contra su cuello. - Mi hermosa Patricia …

Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, volvió a besarla. Esta vez de lleno, plenamente, casi con brusquedad, pero sin hacerle daño. Patty gimió en sus labios, mientras él le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello, el aliento de William quemándole la piel … sentía su erección en sus muslos, pegado a ella, sentía sus dedos en sus pechos, masajeándolos, bajando los tirantes del salto de cama y pellizcando sus erectos pezones … Patty soltó un pequeño grito y se mordió el labio. No, debía detenerlo. No debía ser así, no así …

\- William … ¡William! - Él parpadeó confuso, echándose hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué …? - Abrió los ojos con dificultad, tumbado boca arriba. Estaba sudoroso, desorientado … Patty comenzó a preocuparse. Le acarició el rostro suavemente y él la miró, sin verla realmente.

\- ¿Quieres agua? ¿Necesitas algo? - Pero comenzaba a adormecerse de nuevo regularizándose su respiración y Patty se tranquilizó, acariciando lentamente su cuello y su cabello húmedo de sudor, con ternura, observando cómo poco a poco William entraba en un sueño profundo, más tranquilo. - Oh, mi amor … - Meneó Patty la cabeza. - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?


	14. Capítulo 14 - No eras para mí

La luz de la mañana le daba en pleno rostro y le hacía fruncir el ceño. ¿Estaban descorridas las cortinas? ¿Qué hora era? Se frotó lentamente los ojos y se pasó los dedos por los pómulos, respirando profundamente. Le costaba moverse, y quiso reírse de sí mismo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no bebía tanto … ciertamente, la noche anterior junto con Archibald había batido su récord. Ojalá hubiera merecido la pena, ojalá Archie le dejara ayudarlo, a él y a Annie, en lo que pudiera.

Se giró un poco en el lecho intentando huir de la luz matinal. No sentía deseos de moverse. Estaba agotado. Sus labios dibujaron una irónica sonrisa. Estaba claro que ya no era tan joven, aunque lo de ayer no lo hubiera soportado ni con veinticinco años. Precisamente la edad de Archie, pero él tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta su habitación porque apenas podía tenerse en pie. Y los sueños … parpadeó lentamente. Lo ojos le escocían. Parecía todo terriblemente real, incluso sintió la humedad de su boca, el tacto de su piel … el simple hecho de rememorarlo hacía que se le acelerara un poco la respiración.

Consiguió abrir parcialmente sus celestes ojos y gruñó, volviendo a girarse en el lecho.

\- Buenos días, William. - Pegó un respingo y casi se cayó de la cama, los ojos ya abiertos de par en par, el corazón desbocado en el pecho, observando con la boca abierta a la mujer que había protagonizado sus sueños, sentada en una esquina de la cama, enfundada en un batín de seda.

\- Dios mío … ¡Patty! ¿Qué … ? - Miraba alrededor totalmente impactado, intentando procesar la situación en su cerebro.

\- Tranquilo, todo esta bien … - Susurró ella, aunque también estaba nerviosa. Él la observaba incrédulo, como si ella fuera un fantasma.

\- Estoy … - Observaba la habitación mientras su rostro se oscurecía. - ...por Dios, Patty, anoche …

\- Anoche no sucedió nada de lo que debas culparte, William, de veras. - Parecía tan serena y segura de sí misma, allí, frente a él, con aquel batín escarlata que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos … William recordó instintivamente que bajo aquella prenda llevaba otra mucho más reveladora, que él había acariciado, manoseado … su rostro se tiñó de vergüenza.

\- Lo que sucedió anoche … ¿fue real? Creí … oh, Patricia, por favor, por favor, perdóname … no tengo palabras para decirte lo que siento hacia mí mismo en este instante … soy un sinvergüenza, un … - Ella se acercó a él meneando la cabeza.

\- No sucedió nada, William tranquilízate … nada ha cambiado para mí …

\- ¿Qué? Pero, pero … - Un insoportable dolor de cabeza le estaba machacando las sienes, amén de que apenas se reconocía a sí mismo. ¿Realmente había tenido el coraje y la desfachatez de ir al cuarto de Patty y …? Detuvo sus pensamientos. Tragó con fuerza, intentando calmarse, y la miró fijamente a los ojos. - Patty, ayer yo … bueno, creo que en toda mi vida me había embriagado tanto, y tuve la poca vergüenza de venir aquí a molestarte y a … Dios mío, debiste echarme a patadas. No sé cómo pude … fui de todo menos un caballero … ¿hice …? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué recuerdas? - A Patty le atronaba el corazón en el pecho y sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, pero se mantuvo firme, sin apartar la mirada, las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. El rostro de William era todo un poema.

\- Recuerdo … - Carraspeó. - … que te besé … te … te toqué … - El hermoso rostro de William estaba rojo como las brasas y bajó la vista, turbado. - Espero que … que no … sinceramente, creí que era un sueño …

\- Y después te mareaste, te ayude a llegar al lecho y te ayudé a acostarte, apenas podías caminar. - Él se pasó las manos por el rubio cabello, y entonces se percató de su desnudez. Sus ojos se encontraron, y William volvió a sonrojarse. - También tuve que ayudarte a … - Patty se mordió el labio. - … desvestirte. - Le señaló su ropa, cerca del lecho, en un diván. William cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente y volvió a abrirlos, mirándola fijamente.

\- Perdóname por favor, Patty … no tengo excusa para lo de anoche. Jamás había hecho algo así, y te juro que jamás volveré a hacerlo … he sido de todo menos un caballero y tú … - La iluminó con sus brillantes ojos. - … tú, como siempre, me has dado una lección. Eres toda una señora ...- Ella se ruborizó. - Ahora … - Pareció turbado un segundo. - Ahora creo que debo vestirme y alejarme de tu vista.

Ella entendió que él iba a levantarse e hizo lo propio, dándole la espalda y acercándose al ventanal. El sol iluminaba los coloridos jardines. Iba a ser un glorioso día. Oyó que William se movía tras ella, poniéndose sus ropas y miró por encima del hombro. Suspiró entrecortadamente. El rubio cabello despeinado, abotonándose la camisa en aquel instante, el chaleco desabrochado … estaba muy sexy, esa era la dura realidad. Él alzó la cabeza al tiempo que Patty se giraba, y sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Bueno … - William parecía cohibido. - … te dejo tranquila … - Se volvió para marcharse mientras Patty abría la boca y él se detenía súbitamente, volviéndose hacia ella.

\- William …

\- Patty ...

Ambos hablaron al unísono y se detuvieron sonriendo.

\- Adelante.

\- No, por favor, ¿qué ibas a decir?

\- Yo … - Patty sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Le costaba respirar. - William, quiero que sepas que lo de anoche fue importante para mí. - Pudo leer la sorpresa en su rostro. Se mordió el labio, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. - Tengo … bueno, siento … - Soltó un bufido. - Maldita sea. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía lo que siento estando contigo … en realidad, creo que nunca he sentido algo así, así que, por favor, aunque tú no sientas lo mismo, te pido que no me apartes de tu lado.

Vio cómo William se quedaba impactado, mirándola con incredulidad. Su rostro tardó un momento en recomponerse.

\- Patricia O´Brien … - Susurró con voz ronca. - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que después de lo sucedido anoche no siento lo mismo por ti? Vine casi arrastrándome a estar con la única persona con la que deseo …

Unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron detenerse y ambos miraron la puerta cerrada casi con pánico.

\- ¿Patty? - La suave voz de Candy surgió a través de la madera. - ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedo pasar? - Ambos se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¡Un segundo! - Casi sin pensar, Patty agarró a William del brazo y lo introdujo por la primera puerta que encontró a su paso. - ¡Ya voy, Candy! - Se acercó a la puerta, peinándose un poco el cabello con los dedos, y la abrió.

\- Buenos días. - Candy entró a la estancia, completamente arreglada, con su luminosa sonrisa. Abrazó levemente a su amiga, y esta pudo apreciar el sutil aroma a rosas que desprendía la hermosa rubia. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún en la cama?

\- Sí … parece que hoy se me han pegado las sábanas.

\- Bueno, te espero. - Dijo Candy sentándose en la revuelta cama.

\- ¡No! Es decir … - Patty se ruborizó levemente y Candy frunció el ceño. - Voy a tardar un poco … y tal vez … tal vez Archie ya se haya levantado y no deba estar solo. - El rostro de Candy se entristeció.

\- Oh, es cierto, creo que tienes razón. Hoy también va a ser un duro día. - Se levantó con su energía habitual y se dirigió a la puerta nuevamente. Patty le agarró la mano al pasar.

\- ¿Tú qué tal estás? Sé que habrá tenido que ser duro despedir a Terry … - Candy se encogió de hombros, intentando disimular su estado de ánimo, pero Patty la conocía bien. - ¿Pudiste verle? - La rubia asintió y una sonrisa de añoranza cruzó su rostro un segundo.

\- Sólo un minuto … el tren ya estaba prácticamente en marcha, pero pude verle un minuto … - Patty la abrazó.

\- Después hablaremos todo lo que quieras. No voy a moverme de tu lado en unos días.

\- Gracias, Patty. - Candy le apretó la mano y salió.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Patty corrió a la puerta por donde había metido a William, que resultó ser un armario, y la abrió. Allí, agazapado entre vestidos y blusas, él la observaba con una ceja arqueada, y entonces Patty ya no pudo contenerse. Las carcajadas salieron de su boca sin control, mientras ayudaba a William a salir.

\- Lo siento … - Reía ella, secándose los ojos. - Pero es que … - Y volvía a echarse a reír. William la observaba entre divertido y travieso.

\- Vaya, vaya, a la señorita le divierte la situación … - Comenzó a acercarse a ella, con un brillo en sus ojos azules y Patty cesó de reír.

\- William , ¿qué estás haciendo?

De pronto él la cogió en brazos, entre gritos de protesta y diversión, y se acercó al armario.

\- Veremos qué te parece la comodidad del armario.

\- ¡William! ¡Bájame!

\- Ssssshhh, señorita Patricia … o vendrá toda la casa … - Ella reía ante las muecas de él.

\- Sólo sería por tu culpa …

\- ¿De veras?

La depositó en el suelo, con los brazos de Patty rodeando su cuello, y la atrajo hacia sí.

\- Esta vez quiero sentir que es real … - Susurró, sus rostros muy cerca.

\- Yo también. - Y fue ella quien se alzó de puntillas y encontró sus labios. Tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos y enseguida el roce de sus lenguas y las manos de William en su cintura y en sus nalgas, hicieron que deseara más. Él mordió su labio inferior, el aliento caliente quemando su boca, su respiración llenando su agitada garganta …

\- Debo irme … - Susurró William, apartándose un poco y poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y la respiración acelerada, al igual que Patty, pero parecía afligido. - Perdóname de nuevo … - Intentó sonreír. - Esto … sé que esto no es apropiado y te pongo en unas situaciones que …

\- William … - Intentó cortarle ella.

\- Patty, cuando estoy contigo, apenas puedo controlarme … y no quiero que creas que intento … - Unas voces en el pasillo llamaron su atención y giró la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No lo sé. - Terminó de abotonarse la camisa con dedos ágiles y se dirigió a la puerta. - Ahora sí que me marcho. - La miró por última vez y los ojos de ambos dijeron muchas cosas que las palabras no podían describir. - ¿Nos vemos luego?

\- Claro que sí.

* * *

William casi echó a correr por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación, principalmente para alejarse de miradas indiscretas que pudieran dar lugar a comentarios innecesarios, tanto por Patty como por sí mismo. En realidad, debería haber sido más discreto, y jamás haber ido a su habitación.

 _Pero estaba tan borracho y deseaba tanto verla, que no tuve en cuenta nada. Simplemente, actué._ Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras entraba en su habitación, despojándose de la ropa, camino del baño.

Unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron detenerse a mitad de camino, mientras Watters hacía acto de presencia en la estancia.

\- Buenos días, señor William, perdone que le moleste. Sólo quería informarle que está mañana a primera hora, ha llegado aviso de que la señora Elroy llegará esté mediodía.

\- ¿La señora Elroy? - Frunció el ceño. _Maldita sea, las noticias vuelan. Ha debido enterarse de la desgraciada noticia del bebé de los Cornwell._ \- Bien, Watters, gracias. Por favor, organice todo para preparar sus aposentos.

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¿Ha bajado ya Archie a desayunar?

\- Sí, señor. La señorita Candy está con él.

\- Bien, bajaré enseguida.

Watters lo dejó solo y él se metió a la ducha. Mientras el agua caía por su rostro y su cuerpo, intentó relajar la tensión de sus músculos. Estaba muy estresado. El trabajo, en definitiva la vida al frente de la familia … reuniones, viajes … nada de aquello cuadraba con su carácter. Siempre había deseado su libertad, su independencia … pero tomó su decisión, eligió su camino … aunque a veces hubiera deseado tanto …

 _Una ciudad desconocida, un trabajo anónimo, una casita … y ella._ Terminó de lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo y apagó la ducha, saliendo y procediendo a secarse con vigor. _Cuando miro su rostro … tan joven, tan … libre. Libre de todo esto. ¿Cómo podría condenarla a esta vida? Yo continuamente con mis negocios, la familia Andrew presionando mi espalda … aunque fuera ella, aunque fuera ella con quien quisiera compartir mi vida … ¿cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso? ¿Ofrecerle esta vida?_

Se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones y se calzó los calcetines y zapatos, mientras se acercaba al espejo y observaba su rostro. Sus brillantes ojos azules lo miraron con tristeza. Debía hablar con Patty … pero al mismo tiempo quería evitar hacerlo. _No quiero que se vaya. Maldita sea._ Se pasó las manos por el rubio y húmedo cabello. Patricia era diferente. Era diferente al resto. Dejando a un lado su belleza, era inteligente, divertida, sensata, fuerte … aún podía verla sentada frente a él esa mañana, tan segura de sí misma … Se frotó las sienes. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto. Maldito whisky. Necesitaba un analgésico para poder afrontar aquel duro día. Iban a ir al hospital a hablar con Annie. Archie debería darle la dura noticia de la muerte de su hijo.

Se puso la camisa y se abotonó los diminutos botones. _Ha sido intenso. No puedo recordar claramente lo que sucedió anoche, pero aún puedo sentir el tacto de su piel …_ frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. La deseaba … no podía negarlo. Si no se hubiera detenido … _Si ella no me hubiera detenido._ Abrió los ojos con sorpresa e intentó rememorar la escena. Creía que era un sueño … ella en su cama, junto a él. La besaba, y ella le correspondía … igual que esta mañana. _Pero anoche fue ella la que mantuvo la cabeza fría … aunque la noté preparada, preparada para mí._ Se revolvió inquieto e hizo esfuerzos por tranquilizarse. Ahora era él quien debía mantener la cabeza fría. Quedaba mucho día por delante.

* * *

Una hora después, los cuatro llegaban al hospital, todos intentando animar a un roto Archibald, que además se encontraba realmente fatal debido a los excesos de la noche anterior, temblaba de pies a cabeza y parecía verdaderamente aterrado.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Annie, se toparon con los señores Brighton, hablando con los médicos de la joven.

\- Señores … - Saludaron los médicos a los recién llegados. - Como ya estábamos comunicando a los padres de la señora Cornwell, ha pasado una noche tranquila, bajo los efectos de los sedantes ha descansado, pero comienza a despertarse. Su tensión se ha estabilizado y sus constantes son casi normales. Como ya supondrán, lo primero que va a desear saber es el paradero de su bebé. - El doctor Hesston se dirigió a Archie. - Creemos que lo mejor es darle la trágica noticia cuanto antes, señor Cornwell. - El joven asintió, tragando con fuerza. - Si desean intimidad, se la concederemos.

\- No … yo … ¿podrían … podrían estar conmigo en la habitación? Sé que Annie va a querer conocer todos los detalles …

\- Por supuesto.

\- Candy … - Archie miró a su prima, casi suplicándole con sus ojos avellana. - ¿Podrías entrar conmigo? Annie querrá tenerte a su lado.

\- Claro que sí, Archie. - Candy le apretó la mano, y ambos junto con los médicos, entraron en la habitación.

La imagen de Annie les dio de lleno en la cara. Candy sintió que su corazón se iba a desgarrar de tristeza. Su querida hermana … allí tumbada, tan pálida, tan tremendamente derrotada, su dulce rostro apagado por oscuras sombras. Sus grandes ojos azules los observaron sin revelar nada.

\- Buenos días, señora Cornwell. - La saludó sonriente el doctor Hesston. - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Sabe de sobra lo que quiero que me digan de una maldita vez. - Masculló Annie muy bajo.

Archie se adelantó y se sentó en un lado del lecho, intentando sonreír y coger la mano de su esposa, pero ella la apartó con un brusco gesto. No empezaban con buen pie.

\- ¿Cómo estás, querida?

\- ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo, Archie? Dime la verdad. - Él tragó con fuerza y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

\- Annie, hubo complicaciones … estaba en riesgo tu vida … hicieron todo lo posible, pero …

\- ¿Qué? - Annie se había incorporado, y observaba a su marido y a los médicos con incredulidad.

\- Señora Cornwell, era demasiado pronto para el bebé, pero hubimos de practicarle una cesárea, ya que de lo contrario, ambos hubieran muerto. Él no sobrevivió, lo sentimos mucho.

\- No … - Ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. - No, no, no …

\- Annie … - Archie intentó acercarse a ella.

\- ¡No me toques! - Chilló ella, y fue como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada. Archie se echó para atrás. - ¡No me toques! ¿Está muerto? ¿Muerto?

\- Annie, cariño … - Candy estaba junto a ella, las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. La escena era desgarradora.

\- No puede ser … - Le temblaban las manos, no podía respirar … Miró fijamente a los médicos. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Tenía la tensión muy alta. Ello aceleró el parto prematuro … - Los médicos la miraban con empatía. Archie volvió a acercarse al lecho.

\- Annie, querida, escucha …

\- ¡No! - Annie se retorció y sus ojos enloquecidos lo taladraron. - ¡No quiero verte! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! - Y estalló en lágrimas, gritando.

El doctor Krantz apartó suavemente a Archie a un lado y entre los dos médicos agarraron a Annie y le inyectaron un líquido en el brazo. La joven seguía gritando y llorando, hasta que paulatinamente los gritos fueron cediendo y vieron cómo Annie volvía a entrar en un sueño profundo.

\- Será mejor que salgan un momento. - El doctor Hesston le puso una mano en el hombro. - La reacción es normal, debe procesarlo. Luego estará más tranquila y podrán hablar.

Un mortalmente pálido Archie asintió perdido. Candy estaba en un momento a su lado, agarrándole el brazo y secándose las lágrimas del rostro.

\- Vamos, Archie.

Fue la joven quien casi lo sacó a rastras de la habitación. Fue Candy quien, entre suaves sollozos intentó explicar a Albert, Patty y los Brighton la reacción de Annie. Archie sentía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Notó cómo lo sujetaban firmemente del brazo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Albert lo miraba con preocupación.

\- Sí … - Carraspeó. - Sí, Albert, no te preocupes. Necesito ir al baño.

\- Te acompaño.

\- No, no, de verdad, estoy bien. - Le apretó el brazo e intentó sonreír. - Esta vez no voy a a hacer ninguna locura, lo prometo.

Se dirigió a los baños del final del pasillo y nada más entrar, se acercó al lavabo, abriendo el grifo de agua fría. Pero antes de poder hacer nada más, tuvo que entrar rápidamente al baño y vomitar todo el desayuno. Se apoyó en la pared tembloroso, esperando a poder recuperar las fuerzas de nuevo, y volvió al lavabo, esta vez mojándose el rostro y suspirando.

Algo se había quebrado cuando se encontró con los ojos de Annie. No sólo era una reacción natural, como habían insinuado los médicos, sino que, como Archie había supuesto, lo poco que los unía, el vínculo que aún podía existir entre ellos, se había roto definitivamente. Archie supo en ese mismo instante, que ya no podrían retomar su matrimonio. Aunque lo intentaran, ya no podrían continuar con aquello. Lágrimas calientes rodaban por sus mejillas mientras se miraba en el espejo del lavabo. Sabía por qué lloraba. No sólo por su hijo, ni por su matrimonio acabado, sino por aquella dulce joven que conoció siendo casi un adolescente, aquella joven de ojos azules que lo observaba con amor y devoción. ¿En qué momento se destruyó todo aquello? ¿En qué momento se perdieron por el camino? Y más concretamente, ¿qué iban a hacer a partir de ahora?

* * *

Eran casi las doce de la madrugada cuando por fin pudo poner los pies en su apartamento, y aunque estaba destrozada, tanto física como psíquicamente, sintió una absurda felicidad y tranquilidad. Aquellas cuatro paredes eran lo que más consideraba su hogar, su propio espacio personal. Y realmente, necesitaba estar sola. Había sido una semana verdaderamente dura la pasada desde que comunicaron a Annie la muerte de su hijo.

La joven rubia se despojó de camino a su dormitorio de las ropas que llevaba: zapatos, vestido, medias, ropa interior … llegando desnuda al baño y estirando los músculos de su cuerpo. Una ducha era lo que revitalizaría en ese momento su cuerpo y su espíritu.

Volvía del hospital, donde había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en aquellos días, sentada al lado de la cama de Annie, arropándola, escuchándola y brindándole todo su cariño, como siempre había hecho. Annie estaba verdaderamente destrozada. Candy jamás había visto a su amiga tan abatida, tan hundida. Podía comprender el dolor de Annie, su duelo, pero había algo que se le escapaba. No comprendía muy bien aquella reacción para con Archie, como si Annie le culpara, como si no soportara su presencia. Candy había intentado hablar con ambos por separado, pero los dos se habían cerrado en banda, y Annie había comenzado a ponerse muy nerviosa, disparándose su tensión, por lo que Candy había decidido dejar el tema, al menos por el momento.

Lo que todos tenían perfectamente claro era que la joven morena no estaba bien, y no se referían a su salud corporal. La recuperación posterior estaba siendo muy satisfactoria. Aquella misma tarde habían levantado a Annie un rato, y lo había soportado bastante bien, una vez pasado el mareo inicial. Lo que les preocupaba era su salud mental. También habían hablado con los médicos, pidiendo su consejo, y estos les habían aconsejado ciertamente que buscaran ayuda profesional. Había instituciones y profesionales que podrían ayudar mucho a Annie.

La señora Brighton se subió por las paredes, diciendo que donde mejor estaría su hija sería volviendo a casa junto a ella, a lo que Albert y Candy argumentaron en contra y Archie se mantuvo extrañamente callado. Parecía que el tema no fuera con él. Y cuando esa misma tarde Albert había llegado al hospital con una interesante información sobre una clínica, estalló la bomba.

Candy apagó el grifo de la ducha y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras se ponía frente al espejo. En cuanto llegó Albert al hospital aquella tarde, reunió a todos en la salita de estar de al lado de la habitación de Annie y les expuso su plan.

\- Me he pasado la mañana recabando información sobre las mejores instituciones que podrían ayudar a Annie en esta … fase, y he encontrado esto. - Puso varios papeles en la mesa frente a todos. Candy observó a Albert un instante y sintió ganas de darle un abrazo. Albert también estaba agotado, se notaba en su apagado rostro, en sus ojeras que mitigaban el brillo de sus ojos. Candy sabía que tenía mucho trabajo, y que a raíz de lo de Annie se le había retrasado, a pesar de que anteriormente al suceso había hecho maravillas para poder disfrutar de unos días de descaso, que obviamente no había tenido. Pero también intuía algo más … una extraña tristeza emanaba de su hermano del alma, y Candy quería saber por qué. Todos cogieron las hojas que Albert había distribuido por la mesa, mientras este continuaba hablando. - Se trata de una clínica situada en el estado de Pensilvania, concretamente en la pequeña ciudad de Erie, situada a orillas del lago Erie.

\- ¿No fue ahí donde hace unos años se produjeron graves inundaciones? - Saltó el señor Brighton.

\- Creo que sí … pero ahora la ciudad está totalmente recuperada de aquello, y …

\- ¿Y consideras lo más acertado mandar allí a mi hija, William? - Albert respiró profundamente.

\- Sí, Thomas, he estado informándome y es una clínica de descanso con excelentes referencias. Los métodos son muy innovadores, el entorno es muy adecuado, y los resultados son muy alentadores.

\- ¿Quieres meter a mi niña en una clínica? - La señora Brighton había comenzado a alzar la voz. - ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?

\- En absoluto, Martha, solo estoy intentando buscar la mejor solución para que Annie pueda reponerse lo mejor posible. Es una clínica muy respetable, los pacientes, que no son considerados como tal, mantienen su independencia y la mayoría encuentra la paz interior y el equilibrio que había perdido por una u otra causa.

\- ¡Eso son estupideces! ¡No consentiré que internéis a mi hija en ningún sitio! - El señor Brighton se había puesto en pie. - Annie, en cuanto le den el alta, volverá a casa con nosotros, hasta que se recupere.

\- Esa decisión no te corresponde. - Contestó Albert sin perder la calma.

\- ¡Soy su padre! ¡Por supuesto que me corresponde decidir lo mejor para mi hija!

\- Tú hija es una mujer adulta y casada. Ahora, como sabes, la decisión está en manos de su marido.

\- ¿Su marido? - Escupió el hombre mirando a Archie sin ocultar su desprecio. Rió con sorna. - Mira a su marido. No está en posición de decidir nada. Además, ¿cuándo pensaba decirnos en qué estado se encontraba Annie?- En ese momento, Candy deseó zarandear al señor Brighton. Siempre lo había considerado un buen hombre, había sido siempre un padre amoroso y ejemplar para Annie. Y lo seguía siendo, no le cabía duda, pero en ese momento se equivocaba completamente. Y al cruzar una rápida mirada con Albert, supo que él pensaba lo mismo.

\- Thomas. - La voz de Archie se oyó por encima de las demás. Parecía totalmente calmado, aunque su rostro estaba mortalmente pálido, y miraba al señor Brighton fijamente. - Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para no volver a cuestionarme nunca más.

\- Estamos hablando de …

\- No he terminado. - Lo cortó Archie en tono frío. - Comprendo tu preocupación por tu hija, pero ahora ella es mi responsabilidad.

\- ¿La obligarás contra su voluntad a …?

\- Yo no he dicho eso. Siempre respetaré los deseos de Annie, pero también haré lo mejor para su salud y bienestar. Y espero contar con vuestra ayuda, porque de no ser así … - Los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron y el señor Brighton sintió un escalofrío. - … pelearé, Thomas. Y créeme que no querrás entrar en esa diatriba.

La tensión en la estancia podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Al cabo de un momento, los señores Brighton abandonaron la habitación.

Después de eso, fue difícil volver a arrancarle a Archie alguna otra palabra. Volvieron todos a la mansión Andrew y Patty les comunicó que debía volver a Florida al día siguiente. Al parecer había recibido un telegrama de su madre, indicando que su abuela no se encontraba demasiado bien. Aquello, sumado al estado de ánimo de Archie y también del de Albert, amén de que la tía Elroy había llegado hacía unos días y como siempre, había hecho caso omiso de la presencia de Candy, hizo que la joven rubia deseara escapar de allí , al menos por unas horas. Se disculpó diciendo que debía pasarse al día siguiente por el hospital a primera hora, lo cual también era cierto, pero prometió acompañar a Patty a la estación.

Terminó de secarse el cabello y se puso un fino camisón, tumbándose en la cama con un suspiro.

 _Ojalá estuvieras aquí, amor mío._ Deseó a la oscuridad. Apenas había tenido tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de deleitarse recordando los hermosos momentos vividos con su amado. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquel instante? ¿Estaría pensando en ella? Ya hacía una semana que se había despedido de él con un fugaz beso en la estación. Esperaba tener pronto noticias suyas. Watters le había dicho que el día anterior habían recibido una llamada telefónica en la mansión preguntando por ella, una voz de hombre que no había dejado recado. ¿Habría sido Terry?

 _No había vuelto a estar aquí desde la noche pasada con Terry._ Pensó, mirando alrededor. Un dulce calor hormigueó por su piel. Casi podía verlo allí de pie, en toda su gloriosa desnudez, frente a la chimenea. Tan sexy que quitaba el aliento. El calor comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo y se ruborizó, pero no le importaba. Estaba sola con su intimidad, y podía pensar lo que le viniera en gana. La añoranza hincó el diente en ella. Deseó desesperadamente su presencia, su olor, su cuerpo, su voz … recordó escenas de aquella increíble noche. Lo sucedido en aquel lecho. Un acto de amor y entrega tan grande que incluso le dolía el corazón. Un mes … apenas unas semanas … suspiró, observando el crepitar de las llamas en el silencio de la habitación.

* * *

Y otra vez sola en aquella habitación, aunque era la última noche. Al día siguiente volvía a su hogar. Era cierto que su madre le había enviado un telegrama, también era cierto que le había dicho que su abuela había estado un poco delicada, pero que ya estaba recuperada. La decisión de volver había sido enteramente suya.

Ya no podía más, necesitaba respirar. Era plenamente consciente de que los días transcurridos habían sido muy duros para todos. La situación con Annie era dramática, y Patty y el resto sufrían incesantemente. Aún no se había tomado una decisión al respecto y todos estaban hundidos. Así estaba William también … pero ella necesitaba volver a casa para poder retomar el rumbo.

Patty suspiró y salió a la terraza, observando la oscuridad del jardín que se extendía más allá. Lo cierto era que ya no podía más. No sabía lo que quería, y tampoco podía reprocharle absolutamente nada, pero apenas había vuelto a estar, ni siquiera a hablar con William desde aquella mañana en la que había salido de su habitación, hacía ya una semana. Sí, habían estado juntos en el hospital, pero siempre con más gente, siempre pendientes de otras personas, de otras circunstancias … y sobre todo William, que por lo que había podido apreciar Patty, se le habían complicado algunas cosas en los negocios y había tenido que estar en mil sitios a la vez, por lo que tampoco le habían podido ver tanto. Por otro lado, estaba la llegada de Elroy a la mansión, cambiándolo todo. Aquella mujer le producía escalofríos, y sabía que no era la única que se sentía así.

En resumen, apenas había estado con William. Parecía que se había instalado una especie de barrera entre ambos, una barrera invisible que Patty no sabía cómo afrontar … y por ello sufría. A la tensión ambiental, debía sumarse aquella tensión emocional que la estaba consumiendo, y ya no podía más. El telegrama de su madre le supuso una tabla de salvación que se apresuró a coger. Ya en su casa, en su entorno familiar, sería capaz de pensar las cosas con más calma.

Leyó verdadera sorpresa en los ojos de William cuando les comunicó su partida, pero lo disimuló rápidamente, y ya no volvió apenas a mirarla. Patty se había retirado a sus aposentos en cuanto Candy se marchó a su apartamento en la ciudad. Indirectamente sabía que su amiga había hecho casi lo mismo que ella: huir por unas horas de toda aquella situación.

Se frotó los brazos vigorosamente para entrar en calor. No hacía frío, pero aún era mayo, no era verano, y se notaba. Paseó sin rumbo por la terraza, intentando no dejarse vencer por la tristeza, y sobre todo … por la decepción, la desilusión. Se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con resolución y procedió a entrar de nuevo a la habitación. Al día siguiente volvería a Florida e intentaría olvidar todo aquello.

Pero entonces, la tristeza dio paso a la ira, y poco a poco, una furia incontenible comenzó a brotar desde su interior. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con aquel hombre? ¡Debía hablar con él! Le debía una explicación. En el calor del momento, abrió la puerta de la habitación y bajó las escaleras como una exhalación hacia el despacho de William. Al enfilar el pasillo en la planta baja, se topó de bruces con George Anderson, quien no estaba solo, y quiso que la tierra se la tragara. Agradeció la penumbra reinante, ya que su rostro estaba en llamas.

\- Señorita Patricia. - George le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, tan correcto como siempre. Patty se dio cuenta de que estaba en compañía de Mary, el ama de llaves, una mujer bonita y muy agradable, que en ese instante estaba tan turbada como ella o más.

\- Señorita … - Susurró la mujer.

\- Yo … bueno, he olvidado algo en el despacho de Will … del señor Andrew,y como mañana me marcho temprano, pues … - George alzó una mano, al percibir su incomodidad.

\- Pues claro, señorita, faltaría más. ¿Desea que la acompañe o prefiere ir usted sola? - Patty arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta, pero no pudo dilucidar nada en el sobrio semblante de George.

\- No, señor Anderson, no se moleste, gracias …

\- Siempre George, señorita … - Él volvió a hacerle una inclinación de cabeza y Mary le dedicó una trémula sonrisa, continuando todos ellos su camino.

Al llegar ante la maciza puerta de madera oscura respiró profundamente. La ola de furia estaba descendiendo y ahora era apenas un leve movimiento. Pero, no, debía enfrentarle. Tocó con fuerza, con más determinación de la que verdaderamente sentía. Esperó un momento, pero al no recibir respuesta, supuso que William ya no se encontraba allí. De todas formas, abrió la puerta y entró.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero la chimenea continuaba encendida. Patty entró lentamente,mirando alrededor. Si ya no había nadie, hacía poco que había abandonado la estancia.

\- ¿Watters? - La voz le hizo pegar un respingo. Enseguida lo localizó, sentado en su butacón, parcialmente tapado por las grandes orejeras, mirando hacia la chimenea.

\- No, soy yo. - Contestó suavemente. La cabeza rubia asomó por uno de los laterales. Patty no podía apreciar su rostro entre sombras, pero supuso que estaría sorprendido.

\- ¿Patty?

\- Así es. - Contestó ella acercándose a las llamas.

Se puso frente a él, con la chimenea a su espalda, dándole calor. Entonces pudo apreciar más claramente su rostro, apenas iluminado por el leve resplandor. Su ira se fue diluyendo entre los dedos. William parecía cansado y abatido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Su tono era amable, como siempre lo era el tono de voz de William, pero impersonal.

\- He bajado a beberme una botella de whisky entre pecho y espalda … al igual que tú, por lo que veo. - Patty pudo apreciar que lo había dejado impactado con la contestación. Supo que por un momento William se había quedado sin palabras, y deseó echarse a reír. Tras unos instantes de incertidumbre, él miró su copa.

\- Ni siquiera la he probado todavía. - Apretó los puños. - Ahora en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Tengo prohibida la entrada a tu despacho? - Oyó el resoplido cansado de él.

\- Vamos, Patty, no tengo tiempo para esto ...

\- Vaya, no tienes tiempo para mí, deduzco. - Maldita sea, se estaba portando como una niña, pero es que estaba dolida. Vio cómo él hacía esfuerzos por controlarse y se levanto de la butaca, acercándose a ella. La luz de las llamas iluminó más su rostro y Patty sintió que se le caía el corazón a los pies. Parecía verdaderamente abatido … lleno de tristeza. Quiso morderse la lengua. - Lo siento …

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Él la miró a los ojos. - ¿Es por eso que te marchas mañana? - Ella apartó la mirada y se concentró en las llamas.

\- Necesito volver a casa …

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Esa no es la cuestión, William. - Los ojos esmeralda despedían destellos furiosos. Él se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea.

\- Pues dime por favor de que se trata, Patricia, porque estoy realmente agotado …

\- Siento haberte molestado. - Susurró ella, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con un nudo en la garganta. No debía llorar, por favor, no debía llorar, al menos hasta salir de la estancia.

Pero él la interceptó a mitad de camino y la obligó a detenerse.

\- Patty, lo siento, vamos … por favor, realmente quiero saber qué sucede …

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y tú me preguntas qué sucede? - Las lágrimas ya mojaban su rostro, pero no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada. - Sólo te pedí una cosa, William, solo una. Que pasara lo que pasase, no me apartaras, ¿recuerdas? - Oyó su profundo suspiro. La chimenea estaba en una esquina de la amplia estancia, por lo que en ese momento se encontraban totalmente a oscuras, apenas percibiendo la silueta del otro. Y sinceramente, Patty pensó que era más sencillo así. - Éramos amigos … somos amigos, ¿lo has olvidado? A pesar de todo …

\- Patricia … he tenido unos días agotadores, desmoralizadores … realmente estoy muy cansado …

\- ¿Y no podías contármelo? Hablar, William … he sentido que me estabas evitando... - Él se alejó un poco.

\- Todo se está volviendo complicado … sí, tal vez sea mejor que te marches …

\- ¡Dios mío! - Sollozó ella. Y William en un segundo volvía a cogerla por los brazos.

\- Oh, Patty, yo …

\- ¡Maldita sea, William! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? - Lo apartó con brusquedad y se dirigió a la puerta llorando.

\- Yo ya no puedo ser amigo tuyo … - Alzó él la voz.

\- ¿Qué? - Patty se giró, sorprendida.

\- Te deseo, Patricia O´Brien … - Decía con su grave voz, mientras se acercaba lentamente. - Y sí, eres mi amiga … pero ahora eres más, mucho más … y no puedo pensar con claridad cuando estoy contigo, deseo una relación que en este momento no podría sustentar, deseo algo que en este momento no podría ofrecer … así que, sí, te estoy evitando … porque egoistamente no quiero sufrir … y no quiero hacerte daño … ¿estoy siendo lo suficientemente sincero? - Había llegado hasta ella, muy cerca de ella, sin tocarla.

\- Sí … - Acertó a balbucear, y en un impulso agarró el rostro masculino entre sus manos y lo besó.

\- Pat … - Susurraba él entre besos. - No … no podemos …

\- Por favor … - Se abrazó a su cuello de puntillas, e intensificó el beso. La humedad de su boca, su aliento …

\- Estás llorando, preciosa … - Dijo él, apartándose un poco, pero ella no le dejó.

\- No es nada.

\- Patty, esto no está bien …

\- ¿Por qué no? Yo te amo … y creo que tú también, aunque me conformo con que me desees … no me importa nada más … soy una mujer, William, tomo mis propias decisiones.

\- Pero …

\- Dame esta noche … abandónate esta noche … esta noche es para nosotros …

\- Oh, Patty … - Gimió él. - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Pero volvió a besarla, esta vez tomándola por las nalgas y alzándola hacia él. Patty metió las manos entre su suave cabello y le mordió el labio, haciéndole gemir, mientras avanzaba con ella hasta tocar la pared, donde apoyó Patty la espalda. Sólo se oían sus suaves jadeos en la quietud de la habitación.

\- Aquí no, nena … - Susurró él al cabo de un momento. Se apartó de ella y aunque apenas podía verle el rostro, Patty intuyó que sonreía.

La tomó de la mano y se perdieron sigilosamente por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de Patty. Menos mal que no se toparon con ningún otro paseante nocturno.

Una vez William cerró la puerta y giró la cabeza, vio a Patty frente a la chimenea de la habitación, que también estaba encendida, quitándose lentamente el batín que llevaba puesto y quedando su cuerpo expuesto con el ligero salto de cama. Estaba muy nerviosa, sintiendo los ojos de William en su piel, mientras este se acercaba lentamente, desabrochando el chaleco y la camisa por el camino. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y Patty suspiró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Patty?

Por toda respuesta, ella besó la palma de su mano y William la tomó por la cintura, acercándola más a él, mientras volvía a adueñarse de su boca. El beso fue lento, suave, profundo … ella jamás había sido besada de aquella forma, y se dejó llevar, la respiración agitada, un suave calor creciendo desde el centro de su ser y extendiéndose al resto de su cuerpo … mientras su amante lentamente bajaba los finos tirantes de su camisón, y la prenda de seda caía al suelo con rapidez. Estaba desnuda, desnuda ante él, a excepción de sus braguitas de encaje. Entreabrió los ojos para ver cómo las pupilas de William se dilataban observando su cuerpo y se quitaba con elegantes movimientos la camisa y el chaleco, quedando su pecho desnudo al descubierto.

\- Eres tan hermosa … - Un inexplicable gozo se instaló en el pecho de ella al oír aquellas palabras.

Él trazó las curvas de sus senos con sus dedos y Patty gimió, sintiendo cómo sus pezones se endurecían aún más, sin darles tiempo al descanso, ya que William los atrapó bajo su boca, provocando un grito de excitación en ella, que volvió a hundir sus manos en su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Él levantó la cabeza, trazando con su lengua el camino hasta su cuello, su barbilla, volvió a morder sus labios … Patty acariciaba tímidamente el pecho masculino, delineando con los dedos los marcados músculos. Él era un espécimen digno de admiración. Tan perfecto, tan sexy …

De pronto, William la cogió en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la depositó en el lecho. Patty sintió las sábanas bajo ella y vio cómo William se alzaba un poco y se apoyaba en una mano para observarla.

\- Quiero darte placer, Patty … - Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse, a pesar de todo. Sintió humedecerse al oír las palabras, y se sonrojó aún más. - Quiero que esta noche sea especial para los dos … - William comenzó a trazar con su lengua un camino desde sus turgentes senos, sus pezones, bajando por su abdomen, el ombligo … Patty se retorcía bajo él, completamente excitada. Al llegar al borde de la prenda de encaje, William suspiró y volvió sobre sus pasos, otra vez a sus labios. Patty respiraba agitada. - ¿Puedo tocarte?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero tocarte … - Decía él con voz ronca. - Pero quiero que me guíes tú …

\- Guillermo …

De pronto sintió los dedos ardientes de su amado bajar por el abdomen e introducirse entre el encaje, haciéndole pegar un respingo y cerrar los muslos en un acto reflejo.

\- Ssssshhh, tranquila, amor mío … - Decía él en su boca. - Jamás te haría daño …

Y volvían los besos lentos, el cuello, los senos … ella se fue relajando paulatinamente y sintió cómo los dedos de fuego encontraban la delicada carne, buscando … Patty gemía, perdido ya el control, una mano aferrada a las sábanas y la otra al rubio cabello de su amante, que la besaba con pasión. William notaba la humedad en ella, cómo se iba relajando y abriéndose más a él …

\- ¿Te hago daño? - Susurró William en su oído.

\- No … - Contestó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior. - Pero …

\- ¿Pero? - Al ver que callaba, William volvió a besarla, entrelazando sus lenguas, enviando pequeños escalofríos a todas las partes de sus cuerpo. - Entonces, enséñame, Patty … dime cómo quieres que te toque … - Al oír aquellas palabras, Patty sintió que el pudor se apoderaba de ella. Jamás había hecho nada parecido, eran sus primeras experiencias con el sexo opuesto, y estaban haciendo … era algo tan íntimo, ¿qué pensaría William de ella? Entonces se encontró con los ojos celestes, mirándola con amor y deseo, y a pesar de sus sentimientos, guió los dedos de su amante hacia los puntos de placer. William bajó la cabeza y volvió a succionar sus pezones. Patty solo oía su propia jadeante respiración mientras los dedos de su amante obraban milagros en su interior, y pronto fue consciente de que no quería que se detuviera. Abrió un poco más los muslos y los dedos de William se volvieron mágicos. Quería gritar de placer. Se dio cuenta por un breve segundo de cómo se hallaba: gimiendo, expuesta a él mientras la tocaba en su feminidad, besándole los pechos, la boca, el cuello, susurrando palabras de amor y pasión, era una situación tan íntima que Patty estaba totalmente perdida, y sin embargo … hervía por dentro.

El clímax la cogió por sorpresa. La hizo gritar y arquearse, respirando entrecortadamente, para caer levemente mareada parpadeando en el lecho.

\- ¿Estás bien, amor mío? - Respiraba William en su jadeante boca.

\- Sí … - Sólo acertó a balbucear.

Él sonrió mientras se levantaba, terminando de quitarse el resto de su ropa, quedando totalmente desnudo. Su perfecto cuerpo contrastado contra las llamas de la chimenea dejó a Patty sin aliento. Era magnífico. Sabía que no podía realizar comparaciones, pero intuía que se hallaba ante un verdadero adonis. Lo observó mientras se acercaba a ella, su erección expuesta a sus ojos y sintió deseos de apartar la mirada por pudor, pero se contuvo.

William ya estaba de nuevo junto a ella, tocándola, excitando de nuevo su cuerpo, despertando su ya ardiente piel. Se aventuró a tocar el pecho masculino, los marcados músculos de sus brazos, su cuello mientras la besaba … sus curiosos dedos trazaban dibujos en su abdomen, descendiendo lentamente hasta detenerse.

\- Tócame … - Susurró William con voz ronca y excitada. - … si lo deseas … - Con sus ojos esmeralda abiertos de par en par, entre el pudor y la curiosidad, sus dedos tomaron el miembro erecto mientras su amante gemía y se mordía el labio. - Ya no puedo más, nena … te deseo demasiado … - Oyó que le susurraba en su oído.

Entonces ella tomó su rostro entre las manos, entre besos y gemidos, mientras William bajaba por sus muslos las braguitas de encaje y las desechaba lejos, volviendo a juguetear con sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad femenina. La cogió por las caderas, Patty arqueada hacia él, nerviosa y expectante, y guió su miembro erecto abriendo la tierna carne femenina y haciendo que Patty gritara, tensionándose todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Susurraba William jadeante. - Si quieres que me detenga …

Pero ella negaba con la cabeza. Sentía la invasión en su cuerpo, el dolor punzante mientras William se abría paso dentro de ella … los dulces besos de su amado en su rostro, en su cuello … agarrada a la musculosa espalda, los tensos muslos presionando las caderas de William … se movió ligeramente, ahogando un grito, y sintió que el dolor estaba disminuyendo.

\- Voy a moverme poco a poco .. - Susurraba él mientras le mordía los labios y Patty jadeaba.

El enloquecedoramente lento e hipnótico movimiento de las caderas de William y la presión ejercida en su interior, enviaron todo tipo de sensaciones al cuerpo de Patty, que comenzó a gemir y casi a gritar con cada suave embestida, sintiendo que el aire se esfumaba de sus pulmones, elevándola más y más. Apenas se dio cuenta de que se arqueaba hacia él para recibirlo más plenamente en su interior, aumentando paulatinamente el ritmo, ambos aferrados el uno al otro, perdidos en el torrente de placer que los llenaba. Y cuando el movimiento fue en crescendo, volviéndose más rápido y enérgico y pensó que iba a estallar en mil pedazos, oyó el grave gemido de su amado y sintió que un líquido caliente la llenaba y se derramaba por sus muslos, aún con William en su interior, apoyado en los antebrazos, las frentes unidas, mezclando las agitadas respiraciones. Entonces supo que una fase de su vida había terminado, y que otra etapa se abría ante ella, otra etapa que se moría por descubrir.

* * *

Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos avellana observó, parcialmente escondido en una esquina del pasillo, cómo la hermosa rubia salía de la habitación saludando con la mano y enfilaba el pasillo dirigiéndose a la salida con paso firme. Era su momento. Ahora o nunca.

Entró silenciosamente en la habitación, y enseguida la localizó. Por fin estaba sola, tumbada en la cama, pálida y triste, admirando pensativa cómo se extendía el anochecer a través del ventanal.

\- ¿Annie? - Ella giró bruscamente la cabeza y el joven vio cómo sus grandes ojos azules se teñían de pánico, haciendo que le doliera el corazón. Se percató de que Annie buscaba frenéticamente el timbre de llamada a las enfermeras. - No, Annie, por favor … dame un minuto.

\- ¡Déjame, Archie! Por favor, márchate … - Pero él se acercó al lecho y le sujeto las manos. Annie tras un momento de forcejeo se resignó. - Voy a gritar …

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque está tu marido en tu habitación? - Ella apretó los labios y volvió la cabeza.

\- Escucha, Annie, ya no voy a molestarte más de lo estrictamente necesario, ni voy a tratar de entender qué es lo que está pasando. - Ella frunció el ceño y se volvió a mirarlo.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y entonces, Archie supo que todo había terminado. Una insondable tristeza llenó su alma. Ya no había nada … y no sólo por la pérdida de su hijo, aquello había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Aquella joven que tenía frente a sí, destrozada, hundida … no era la joven que había conocido … que había llegado a amar. Y sinceramente, Annie no se merecía aquello, debía luchar, luchar por una vida mejor, por encontrar la felicidad.

\- Voy a ser breve y contundente, Annie. A pesar de que ya no haya nada que salvar, voy a luchar porque tú te recuperes. - Ella intentó decir algo pero él la interrumpió. - He estado sopesando las mejores opciones, y he decidido que lo mejor sea que te vayas una temporada a una residencia de descanso en Pensilvania.

\- ¿Qué? - Ella intentó soltarse.

\- No te preocupes por nada. Lo dejaré todo solucionado. La sociedad no sospechará nada, ya que es perfectamente aceptable que te marches a recuperarte después de … - Carraspeó. - … después de lo sucedido. Tus padres irán a visitarte, y tus amigas … yo no, Annie, tranquila. - Ella lo observaba con la boca abierta, muy abiertos sus ojos azules.

\- Pero … pero Archie …

\- A ojos de Chicago guardaré las apariencias, por supuesto, pero no te molestaré. Tómate tu tiempo. - Soltó sus manos y se levantó del lecho. Inexplicablemente, Annie sintió un gran vacío. - Cuando tú, y solo tú decidas volver, entonces hablaremos. No creo que volvamos a estar solos antes de marcharte, así que … - Archie intentó sonreír. - … perdóname Annie, si puedes hacerlo. Perdóname por todo, sea culpable o no … lo lamento. - Inclinó la cabeza. - Ya me marcho. Deseo de corazón que encuentres lo que sea que estés buscando … hazlo, Annie, encuentra tu fuerza, tu paz … e intenta ser feliz. - Archie tragó con fuerza y volvió a sonreír con tristeza. - Cuídate. Adiós.

Y la dejó sola. Dejó a una joven aplastada por los acontecimientos, intentando procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, llorando amargas lágrimas mientras volvía la cabeza de nuevo hacia el ventanal.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Contigo en la distancia

La hermosa y brillante yegua negra trotaba veloz por los caminos del frondoso bosque, a un trote algo peligroso, aunque no a juicio de su jinete, ya que quien la montaba reía risueña, acoplado su cuerpo perfectamente al del animal, guiándola con presteza. Su risa alegre podía oírse por todos los recovecos de los altos árboles.

Aquello era fantástico. Cómo lo había echado de menos. Aquella yegua era el mejor regalo que Albert le había hecho. Bella era preciosa, fuerte y fogosa, y se complementaba a la perfección con su dueña. Hacía tres años que Albert la había sorprendido llegando con Bella de la brida el día de su cumpleaños, y aunque al principio no había estado muy segura, ahora no podría estar sin ella. Sorprendentemente, se había convertido en una excelente amazona. Tras la muerte de Anthony, hacía ya unos años, había desarrollado un miedo atroz por los caballos, que afortunadamente, Terry le había ayudado a superar en el colegio. Ahora amaba cabalgar con Bella por el bosque.

Detuvo poco a poco su montura, respirando agitada, y Bella continuó a un trote más lento. El sólo hecho de pensar en él hizo que una añoranza aplastante la abrumara. Se cumplían ya siete semanas desde que se había marchado Terry, más del mes marcado como plazo inicial, evidentemente, y a estas alturas, ambos sabían que todavía no iban a poder reencontrarse. En aquellas semanas, habían hablado por teléfono un par de veces, voces apresuradas y distorsionadas, quedando en el aire mucho por decir. Y también se habían escrito misivas. Justo en su bolsillo llevada la cuarta de esas cartas, que estaba deseando poder leer en cuanto detuviera su montura. Parecía que el destino volvía a jugar con ellos. Al poco de marcharse, el sustituto de Terry había sufrido un percance y había tenido que ser trasladado al hospital de Indianápolis, que era donde la compañía se encontraba en ese instante, truncando para el resto de la gira la posibilidad de Terry de poder ser sustituido. Debía continuar. Terry descargó toda su furia y desazón en la anterior carta que había enviado a su amada … haciendo que Candy se debatiera en un mar de dudas y tristeza, deseando por un lado correr desesperadamente a su lado, pero por el otro, notando el peso de sus propias obligaciones.

Al menos, estaba en casa. La llanura de Casa de Pony se extendía ante ella como un manto dorado y aspiró con deleite. Siempre curaba su corazón el hecho de volver a donde siempre había considerado su hogar, a su querido orfanato, junto a sus amadas madres. Por ello, le había parecido una excelente idea traer a Annie durante unos días al hogar. Le habían dado el alta médica hacía ya tres semanas, aunque aún estaba débil y debía cuidarse mucho, pero había estado en casa de sus padres hasta entonces. Ahora podría descansar en el ambiente más seguro y amado de la tierra y podría reponer fuerzas para el viaje que realizaría a la clínica de Pensilvania. Habían llegado hacía una semana, y lo cierto era que había sido muy beneficioso para Annie. Candy sabía que su hermana no iba a descargar las penas que inundaban su corazón, pero al menos, se había abrazado a la Srta. Pony durante dos horas y había llorado un mar de lágrimas, que dio como recompensa la primera sonrisa verdadera de la joven en semanas.

Pero los días transcurrían rápidamente, y había llegado el momento en el que Annie debía partir. Esa misma tarde llegaban Albert y Archie, junto con los Brighton, para acompañar a la joven a la estación, y posteriormente, Annie debía realizar sola el viaje a Pensilvania. Era una de las políticas de la residencia. Al principio, Annie fue excesivamente reacia a marcharse a ningún lugar, pero afortunadamente, la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María la habían disuadido.

Por fin llegó a su destino y detuvo la yegua.

\- ¡Aquí está, Bella! - Gritó al cielo, asustando a su montura y echándose a reír. - ¡Padre Árbol! - Saludó, descendiendo del caballo hábilmente, y sin previo aviso, comenzando a escalar el enorme árbol que tenía enfrente.

El Gran Padre Árbol. Aquel majestuoso espécimen de casi nueve metros de altura, único en los alrededores, que había visto crecer a aquella joven rubia desde que gateaba por sus raíces hasta ahora, convertida en mujer. Candy trepó con agilidad por las gruesas ramas, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el edificio situado en lo alto de la ladera, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos verde-azulados. ¡Cuántas veces la habían regañado por trepar a aquel árbol, cuántas aventuras, cuántos recuerdos había presenciado, siempre silencioso, siempre presente! Al llegar a la altura deseada, se acomodó en la rama y se extasió, como siempre, de la privilegiada vista que se extendía ante ella.

 _Oh, Terry. Ojalá pudieras estar aquí conmigo, te encantaría esto._ Suspiró y procedió a sacar con manos temblorosas las dos misivas que había recogido rápidamente de la mesa de la cocina esa mañana a su nombre, para leerlas con tranquilidad después de la revitalizante cabalgada. Una era de Terry, por supuesto, y la otra era de Patty. La querida Patty que se había marchado hacía ya seis semanas a Florida. Candy le había escrito expresando su preocupación por Albert y su estado emocional. Parecía cansado, abatido, triste … aunque él siempre sonreía y le decía que todo estaba bien. Candy sabía que Patty también se llevaba muy bien con Albert, y deseaba conocer su opinión al respecto.

Rasgo el sobre de la carta de Terry y suspiró, nerviosa.

 **Pittsburgh, 20 de junio de 1921**

 **Amor mío, ¿cómo estás?**

 **Supongo que en este momento ya estarás extasiada, corriendo como una mona pecosa por la ladera de tu querida Casa de Pony. No sabes lo que daría por estar ahí contigo, vida mía. No sabes lo que daría por simplemente ver tu amado rostro.**

 **Sí, sé que la última vez prometí no dejarme abatir por la distancia, pero es que se me está haciendo difícil, querida. Ya ha pasado más de mes y medio desde que nos separamos, y ciertamente, no podría decirte cuándo podré volver a Chicago. Creo que Nat estima que la gira durará, al menos, hasta finales de julio, y yo estoy llegando al límite de mi autocontrol. Creo que simplemente me evita, por miedo a que le salte encima y le arranque una oreja a mordiscos.**

 **Los días son largos, pero estoy tan concentrado en el trabajo que a veces no me doy cuenta y ya ha anochecido. Mejor así, porque las noches son eternas sin ti. A veces creo que todo lo que sucedió fue un sueño y que simplemente lo he imaginado todo en mi mente. Tus cartas son lo único que me mantiene cuerdo en toda esta historia. Me recuerdan que aquella noche fue real, que te tuve entre mis brazos … ¿volverá a suceder, Candy? En mis más lúgubres horas, a veces creo que no volveré a verte.**

 **¡Maldita sea! Lo siento, amor mío, me estoy excediendo en mi pesadumbre, como siempre. Pero es que necesito verte, tocarte … ¿juzgarías posible que nos viéramos en algún lugar? ¿Creerías posible desplazarte a algún punto de la gira para poder verte? Aunque solo fuera un momento …**

 **Estoy suplicando, ¿quién lo diría?**

 **En fin, querida, disfruta de tu amada Casa de Pony y espero saber pronto de ti.**

 **Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?**

 **Terry G.**

Adjuntado a la carta, Terry había incluido un programa de la gira y de las próximas ciudades a visitar por la compañía. Candy parpadeó y se secó las lágrimas que habían empañado sus ojos durante la lectura. _Oh, mi amor … estás verdaderamente abatido._ Sí, estaba siendo muy dura la separación. Demasiado. Ella también temía las frías y solitarias noches, suspirando por su abrazo, por su calor … atormentándose por sí volverían a estar juntos … por si lograrían por fin pronunciar sus votos. Era una llamada a gritos, y ella estaba deseando acudir, pero sabía que no era prudente … ni apropiado. Debían hacerlo todo correctamente, debían ir paso a paso, si querían que todo resultara favorable para ellos.

Pero también deseaba verle … se abrazó a sí misma … tocarle … cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sabía que si se encontraba con él, volverían a hacer el amor, volverían a entregarse el uno al otro durante toda la noche … y no era lo más adecuado en aquel momento. Cuando estaban juntos, sobraban los convencionalismos, las limitaciones … pero bien era cierto que ni siquiera se habían parado a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Y si hubiera quedado embarazada? Afortunadamente, y a pesar de que nada le hubiera hecho más feliz que llevar un hijo de Terry en su seno, no había sido así. Observó el paisaje ante ella y decidió escribirle cuanto antes, para darle ánimos en aquella dura espera.

Entonces sacó la carta de Patty y rasgó el sobre, iniciando la lectura.

 **Jacksonville, 21 de junio de 1921**

 **Querida Candy, ¿cómo estás?**

 **Espero que bien y que Annie ya se encuentre mucho mejor. He remitido junto con esta carta otra misiva para ella, preguntándole por su salud. Me alegro de saber que ya ha tomado la decisión de marcharse a Pensilvania, y aunque la echaremos de menos, podremos ir a visitarla, lo que me reconforta.**

 **¿Tú cómo lo llevas, querida? Imagino que estará siendo muy duro para ti y para Terry, pero tened paciencia y al final, todo se solucionará, estoy convencida de ello.**

 **Transmite mis más calurosos saludos a Archie, a la Srta. Pony y a la Hermana María, y por supuesto a Albert. Respecto a él, supongo que estará cargado de trabajo, como siempre. Cuando me fui ya lo encontré bastante cansado. Dile que debería descansar, tal vez tomarse unas vacaciones … a ti te hará caso, seguro.**

 **Mi abuela ya se encuentra mucho mejor, gracias. La nueva noticia es que mis padres han decidido trasladarse a Jacksonville para estar más cerca de nosotras. Ello no afecta a los negocios de mi padre, y él siempre quiso volver a la ciudad que le vio crecer. Todo ello ha tenido consecuencias, como podrás suponer. Amo a mis padres, pero ya no dispongo de tanto tiempo para mí misma, ni de tanta intimidad. Apenas llevan dos semanas aquí, y ya me han organizado toda la agenda.**

 **Mi padre ha empezado a hacer negocios con un banquero muy reconocido, cuyo hijo mi padre se ha empeñado en que debo conocer. Te podrás imaginar lo mal que lo he pasado, ya me conoces, aunque Luke, que así se llama, ha resultado ser toda una sorpresa.**

 **Te mantendré informada, querida, y por favor, tú no dejes de escribirme, contándome todo. Sabes de sobra que siempre estás en mi corazón, y que mi casa siempre será la tuya. Espero poder ir pronto a Chicago para volver a estar juntas.**

 **Besos,**

 **Patricia**

Candy sonrió, imaginando la turbación de Patty por tener que salir con aquel joven, pero se alegraba tanto de ello … Patty necesitaba volver a vivir, volver a amar. Recordó el día de su partida en la estación. La recordó serena, con una seguridad y entereza que no le había visto nunca, pero también percibió mucha tristeza. Patty sonreía con aplomo, pero estaba nerviosa, mirando repetidamente a su alrededor, como si estuviera esperando algo … o a alguien …

\- ¿Estás bien, Patty? - Le preguntó.

\- Claro que sí. - Respondió ella sonriendo. Pero Candy intuyó que mentía.

Albert no había podido ir en esa ocasión a despedir a Patty, así que fue Candy quien la abrazó con fuerza, deseando volver a verla pronto.

Las campanas de la iglesia de al lado del orfanato repicaron estridentemente, sobresaltándola.

\- ¡La comida! - Anunció al viento y se echó a reír, con su alegría característica. Bajó rápidamente por entre las ramas del Padre Árbol y se subió a la grupa de Bella de un salto, poniéndola a trote rápido hacia el edificio ladera arriba. Llegó como un vendaval a la entrada de la verja, a tiempo de ver aparcado un automóvil que conocía bien. - El auto Andrew. - Dijo y bajó de la montura, llevándola rápidamente al establo que se encontraba en un extremo del patio y echando a correr hacia el edificio.

\- ¡Candy! - La regañó la hermana María al pasar, ya que casi tumba a una de las profesoras que acompañaba a la religiosa y trabajaba con ellas.

\- ¡Lo siento, hermana! - Gritó Candy por encima del hombro con una sonrisa, y la monja no pudo hacer otra cosa que menear la cabeza.

Siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar al saloncito privado de la Srta. Pony y abrió la puerta de par en par, haciendo que todos saltaran en sus asientos.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - La Srta. Pony se había llevado una mano a la garganta. - No has asustado.

\- ¡Albert! - Candy corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, provocando la sonrisa del hombre rubio y del resto de los presentes.

\- ¿Cómo estás, querida?

\- ¡Archie! - Su primo fue el siguiente en recibir un fuerte abrazo. - Lo siento, Srta. Pony. - Se disculpó Candy mirándola, pero la mujer madura sabía que no se arrepentía en absoluto. La observó de pies a cabeza y suspiró. La ropa de montar sucia, las briznas de hierba … no quería ni preguntar. Pero Candy ya estaba hablando con todos y preguntando una y mil cosas, llenando aquella estancia de luz y alegría sin proponérselo, como siempre. - ¿Dónde está Annie? Ya verás, Archie, la magia de Casa de Pony también ha obrado en ella, está estupenda … - El joven sonrió con ternura, pero con ojos apagados.

\- Me alegro, querida.

\- Annie en este momento está hablando con sus padres, Candy. - La interrumpió la Srta. Pony. - Ha considerado que será mejor para todos que los señores Brighton no la acompañen a la estación, y se está despidiendo.

\- Oh …

Como si de una señal se tratara, la joven morena entró en la estancia, acompañada de sus progenitores. Candy vio cómo la señora Brighton se secaba las lágrimas y el señor Brighton parecía abatido.

\- Hola, Albert … Archie … - Saludó Annie, con cierta turbación. No había vuelto a ver a su esposo desde hacía varias semanas. - Mis padres se marchan. Vienen a despedirse.

Los señores Brighton saludaron a todos y salieron junto con Annie, acompañados de Archie y la Srta. Pony. Candy y Albert los siguieron más rezagados.

\- Cuéntame, ¿qué has estado haciendo? - Se colgó la joven de su brazo. - Oh, ya sé … trabajando. - Le hizo una mueca burlona y Albert se echó a reír.

\- Pues sí, desgraciadamente querida, a algunos nos obligan a trabajar.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. - Albert arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Eso quisiera saber yo. Qué te sucede. Y no me digas que estás bien por enésima vez, Bert, sé que no es así. Y tampoco te escudes de nuevo en el trabajo y en lo agotado que estás … - Candy lo observaba fijamente, con serio semblante. - … estoy preocupada. - Albert sonrió con dulzura y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

\- Bien, supongo que llevo una temporada … intensa … tal vez sea momento de unas vacaciones …

\- Claro que sí, eso mismo ha dicho Patty.

\- ¿Patty? - La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que los latidos de Albert se elevaran a un ritmo alarmante. Dio gracias a que Candy había dejado de observar su rostro, porque estaba seguro de que habría notado algo.

\- Hoy he recibido carta de ella … y también de Terry. - Sacó del bolsillo la misiva de Patty y se la entregó. - Toma, léela.

\- Pero …

\- ¡Candy! - Llamaron a la joven desde la entrada y Albert se quedó solo, con el papel doblado en sus temblorosas manos.

Sintió deseos de estrujar la hoja de papel. Hacía seis semanas que no la veía, desde aquella noche … le había dicho que no iba a poder ir a despedirla a la estación, pero había mentido. La observó a lo lejos en el andén, vio cómo subía al tren y se alejaba de su lado. Y todo el tiempo se estuvo convenciendo a sí mismo de que era lo mejor que podían hacer. Casi sin pensar, desdobló la carta y la leyó rápidamente, pero al segundo deseó no haberlo hecho. Sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón. ¿Estaba rehaciendo su vida? _Su vida sin mí … y ¿qué esperaba?_ Respiró profundamente e intentó recuperar la compostura. Le hacían señas desde la entrada y debía reunirse con los demás.

* * *

En última instancia, Candy se unió al comité de despedida de Annie en la estación, por petición de la propia Annie. Los cuatro partieron en el coche de los Andrew, conducido por el propio Archie, entre abrazos y lágrimas de las damas de Casa de Pony y todos los niños y demás empleados de la institución. Todos brindaron a Annie todo su amor y su deseo de que volviera pronto junto a ellos, totalmente recuperada. Los jóvenes se instalaron en la parte delantera del vehículo, dejando a las amigas espacio e intimidad para despedirse.

Durante el viaje, Annie expresó su miedo ante lo desconocido, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que iba a viajar totalmente sola, a un lugar desconocido. Aunque precisamente de eso se trataba. Annie viajaría en tren hasta Cleveland, donde la recogería un asistente de la residencia y la conduciría hasta Erie, su nuevo hogar. Annie partía sin billete de vuelta, así que las jóvenes tampoco sabían con certeza cuándo volverían a verse.

En la estación, acompañaron a Annie durante todo el proceso de maletas y búsqueda de compartimento, y antes de lo esperado, se percataron de que había llegado el momento de decir adiós. Candy se abrazó a una llorosa Annie con fuerza.

\- Iré a verte, Annie, te lo prometo.

\- Lo sé … - Su amiga se aferraba a ella con fuerza.

\- Estarás bien, eres fuerte, no lo olvides. - Candy sonreía entre lágrimas.

\- Hasta pronto, Annie. - Albert la besó en la mejilla y se alejó un poco junto con Candy, para dejar cierta intimidad al todavía matrimonio.

Archie sonrió con amabilidad, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, y se acercó dubitativo depositando un leve beso en su mejilla de su esposa.

\- Estarán esperándote en Cleveland, no te preocupes, me he encargado personalmente. - Annie asintió, secándose las lágrimas con mano temblorosa. Su esposo la observaba, sangrando por dentro. Estaba hermosa, a pesar de su palidez, allí de pie, la cabeza alta, enfundada en aquel vestido corto, hasta las rodillas, de un tono beige, los altos tacones y el pequeño sombrero. Irradiaba belleza y elegancia. - No tengas miedo por nada … sé que lo lograrás. Cuídate, Annie. - Pero cuando se giró un poco para alejarse de ella, Annie lo retuvo apretándole la mano. Sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Archie … yo también lo siento... - Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y se la secó rápidamente, los labios temblorosos. - … y gracias.

Él sintió latir su corazón por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aquellas simples palabras tenían mucho significado. Inclinó la cabeza y se dedicó al equipaje de Annie. Estuvieron con la joven hasta que el tren se puso en marcha y la saludaron hasta que ya no pudieron verla. Mientras el tren se alejaba, Candy apretó el brazo de Archie.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Él tragó con fuerza, sin dejar de observar la marcha de la máquina.

\- Lo estaré.

No pudieron disuadir a Archie de que se quedara con ellos aquella noche. El joven alegó estar muy cansado y desear marcharse a su casa, por lo que no insistieron, sabían que había tenido una dura tarde. Así que, tras dejar a Archie en las competentes manos de Jackson en la mansión Cornwell, Albert y Candy se quedaron solos. Mientras Albert volvía a la carretera conduciendo el vehículo con manos expertas, Candy se recostó en el asiento, observando subrepticiamente a su amigo.

\- ¿Me invitas a cenar?

\- ¿Qué? - Albert la miró un momento, sorprendido.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que no cenamos juntos, tú y yo? - Entonces él la miró divertido.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando? - Candy lo miró con el semblante más inocente que pudo, haciendo que Albert soltara una carcajada. - Está bien … ¿quieres que pasemos por casa a cambiarnos?

\- En absoluto, además, ya es tarde. Y luego quiero que me lleves a bailar. - Albert arqueó una ceja y entonces fueron ambos quienes soltaron la carcajada.

\- Ahora siento verdadero miedo … ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Candy?

Pero Albert cumplió su palabra y la llevó a cenar a un discreto restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, donde la comida y la bebida eran buenas y no tenían que preocuparse excesivamente por la etiqueta. Ambos iban de calle, por lo que Albert tuvo que descartar otras opciones que exigían un vestuario más elegante, aunque nadie diría al verlos que no pudieran tacharse de elegantes. Los dos rubios, altos, de rasgos y ojos inusuales y excesivamente atractivos, no podrían pasar desapercibidos en ningún lugar. Les vino bien aquella cena, dejando a un lado y por unos instantes las preocupaciones, y pudiendo por fin reírse y disfrutar simplemente de su mutua compañía.

\- Por fin te veo reír, Bert, no sabes lo que lo he echado en falta … - Como respuesta, él le dedicó otra sonrisa y se echó hacia atrás, bebiendo un sorbo de la copa de vino.

\- Supongo que no he estado a la altura últimamente, ¿verdad querida? Lo lamento … la verdad es que he estado muy ocupado.

\- El trabajo no lo es todo.

\- Tal vez … pero dime, ¿cómo estás? - Ella apoyó la mejilla en su mano y lo miró con afecto.

\- Estoy bien, Albert …

\- ¿Cómo está Terry? - Candy suspiró y bajó los ojos.

\- Está triste … lo mismo que yo. - Entonces le relató a grandes rasgos cómo estaba la situación en ese momento.

\- Tal vez deberías hacerle caso e ir a verle … - Candy alzó la cabeza sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De veras lo crees prudente, Albert?

\- ¿Por qué no iba a serlo? - Candy de pronto pareció turbada.

\- Albert … amo a Terry y ya no voy a esconder más el hecho de que está siendo muy dura la separación. Sé que hemos estado muchos años sin vernos, y que tal vez no deberíamos sentirnos así, pero después de … - Suspiró y rezó por no ruborizarse. - … declararnos nuestro amor, de estar ya seguros de que queremos un futuro juntos … - Meneó la cabeza. - Terry me ha pedido que me case con él. - Se encontró con los celestes ojos. - ¿Te sorprende?

\- No. - Albert la miró con ternura.

\- Íbamos a decírtelo, de hecho, planeamos cómo y cuándo decírtelo. Queríamos que fueras el primero en saberlo. Pero entonces estalló todo lo de Annie, Terry tuvo que marcharse … tú estabas tan ocupado … - Albert alargó una mano y estrechó la de Candy.

\- No pasa nada, querida, sabes que no tienes que justificarte ante mí. Pero deberemos comunicarlo a la familia ...

\- ¿Crees que tendremos problemas?

\- No lo creo, y aunque así fuera, sabes que lucharé con todo lo que tengo para que todo vaya bien, como siempre he hecho. - Candy le apretó la mano y sintió que el corazón se le inundaba de cariño por Albert. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. - ¿Dices que Terry te ha enviado el itinerario de la gira?

\- Sí … creo que no se da por vencido y sigue insistiendo … - Sonrió ella con tristeza.

\- ¿Lo tienes aquí? ¿Podría echarle un vistazo?

\- Claro … - Candy sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su abrigo y desplegó un papel, entregándoselo a Albert, y observando cómo él lo leía detenidamente.

\- ¿Están realizando la gira por el sur? - Ella asintió.

\- Missouri, Misisipi y Luisiana … sí, al parecer los patrocinadores de la compañía eligieron de antemano los puntos del itinerario.

\- Terminan en Nueva Orleans. - Albert alzó la cabeza con un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos. - ¿Qué me dices de hacer esa visita a Terry? Aunque deberás tener un poco más de paciencia …

\- ¿Qué estás tramando, Albert? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mira, la gira termina, si no hay imprevistos, el 20 de julio, en un mes más o menos. - Candy asentía con incertidumbre.

\- Sí …

\- Déjame dejar aquí todo organizado y nos pondremos en marcha para darle una sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Incluso me atreveré a dejar adelantada lo máximo que pueda la documentación que pudiéramos necesitar concretar, para no demorar más de lo necesario vuestro compromiso, ¿qué te parece? - Candy lo miraba con la boca abierta. - Tú misma me has estado diciendo que necesito unas vacaciones … y tienes razón. Le daremos a Terry una agradable sorpresa y podrá volver con nosotros ...además, llevo tiempo queriendo volver a Nueva Orleans … - De pronto, calló, confundido, temiendo decir más de lo necesario, pero Candy apenas se daba cuenta.

\- ¡Oh, Albert! - El hermoso rostro de Candy se había iluminado como el sol. - ¡Es una idea fantástica! Y podemos invitar a Patty, que vendrá encantada con nosotros, ya sabes lo que le gusta el jazz, y siempre está hablando de no sé qué clubes …

\- ¿Patty? Espera, Candy …

\- Voy a escribirle enseguida. ¡Ya verás! Podemos ir primero a Jacksonville a buscarla y luego …

\- ¡Candy! - La interrumpió Albert, y rió nervioso. - Tranquilízate. No creo que Patty pueda dejarlo todo e incluirse en tus planes …

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Te ha escrito? ¿Te ha dicho algo? - Él apretó levemente la mandíbula y tomó otro sorbo de la copa de vino para que Candy no pudiera apreciar su estado de ánimo. No, no sabía nada de Patty desde que se marchó. Y ninguno de los dos había dado el paso de escribir al otro. Demasiado quedó en el aire … demasiadas cosas no dichas después del encuentro que protagonizaron aquella noche … ambos se dejaron mucho durante aquellas horas en las que se amaron sin límite. - ¿Albert? - Candy lo observaba preocupada.

\- ¿Qué? Disculpa … no, no me ha dicho nada. Pero, bueno, deduzco por la última carta que te ha escrito que estará ocupada en otros … asuntos … - Hizo esfuerzos porque su voz sonara casual. - Tal vez Patty no pueda en este momento dejar Jacksonville y a su familia.

\- ¿Lo dices por ese joven? - Candy rió con jovialidad, a todas luces ajena a la ola de sentimientos que estaba padeciendo el corazón de Albert en ese instante. - ¿No es estupendo? Supongo que será un joven agradable, para que Patty llegue a mencionarlo … - Él asintió imperceptiblemente, apurando su copa. Hizo un gesto al camarero.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos marchamos, querida? Empiezo a notar el cansancio …

\- ¿Cómo? No, no … ahora debes llevarme a bailar al club. - Albert se echó a reír.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Es imposible, querida, mañana tengo que …

\- Ssssshhh … ni siquiera te estoy escuchando, Albert.

* * *

La brisa nocturna era fresca, pero agradable, aunque no lo suficiente para quienes iban enfundadas en vestidos de noche con ligeros chales sobre sus hombros. Las mujeres y los hombres que se agolpaban en la entrada del hotel esperando que llegaran los automóviles, estaban deseando sentarse y tomarse una copa, ya que hasta hacía muy poco habían estado actuando en el teatro, y apenas habían tenido tiempo al finalizar, de darse una rápida ducha y vestirse de gala para asistir a una fiesta que les había prácticamente impuesto su director.

Joanna Mason, una de las actrices de la compañía, se hallaba de pie al lado de su compañera, Rebecca, mientras ambas se arrebujaban en su chal, fastidiadas por tener que estar allí.

\- ¿En qué momento decidió Nat que teníamos que ir a esa estúpida fiesta? – Bufó Rebecca. – Estoy agotada. Lo único que me apetece es sentarme en algún local oscuro a oír buena música y relajarme …

\- Dice que será bueno para la compañía. – Joanna le hablaba distraídamente, mirando repetidamente por encima del hombro hacia la entrada al hotel. Rebecca siguió su mirada y meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre.

\- Vamos, Jo, déjalo ya. – La aludida se hizo la sorprendida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Saldrá tarde o temprano. Nat le ha obligado a ir, lo sabes, como a todos nosotros. Lo que sucede es que tal vez se crea demasiado importante, como la mayoría de las veces, para dignarse ver en nuestra compañía. Tal vez se haya marchado ya … o vaya más tarde. – Hizo un gesto despectivo. – Ya sabes cómo es.

\- No eres objetiva, nunca te ha caído bien …

\- ¿Y te sorprende? ¿Qué es lo que ves tú en él? Me cuesta entenderlo …

\- ¿Qué es endemoniadamente guapo, tal vez? – Le espetó Joanna arqueando las cejas. La otra se echó a reír con sorna.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Sí, es cierto, no voy a negártelo, pero espero que no sea esa la razón por la que te has vuelto loca por él … te creía más exigente, Jo.

\- Oh, vamos … sabes que no es solo por eso.

\- ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese hombre que te hace perderte a ti misma de esa forma? – Rebecca la miraba fijamente, serio el semblante. – Jamás una palabra amable, jamás una sonrisa … nada. N-a-d-a, Jo. Lo sabes. No está interesado, ni en ti, ni en nadie. – El rostro de Joanna se entristeció, y Becca lamentó haber sido tan directa.

\- Lo sé, sé que le importo un comino. Pero no puedo evitarlo, Becca. Estoy loca por él …

\- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Porque es guapo? ¿Porque es distante? Todos nuestros compañeros son atractivos y mucho más accesibles que Graham … Dios, si incluso a veces me da miedo dirigirle la palabra … - Joanna meneó la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Qué exagerada … - Se encogió de hombros. – No sé, a veces parece tan abatido ...

\- No, por favor, no sigas por ahí. – La cortó la otra. – Graham es más duro que una piedra, Jo, olvídalo.

\- No era así en Chicago … - Joanna se mordió el labio. – En Chicago parecía … parecía feliz. Nunca le había visto así.

\- Pues que le aproveche y que lo aguante ella. – Joanna parpadeó rápidamente intentando ocultar los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Casi toda la compañía había presenciado indirectamente la despedida que había protagonizado Graham con una desconocida joven en la estación de Chicago. El aplomo de Rebecca se esfumó y acarició el brazo de su compañera. – Querida, lo siento … sé que sufres muchísimo, y no quiero que lo hagas.

\- Lo sé… - De pronto, Joanna contuvo el aliento y Becca siguió su mirada.

Terrence Graham salía en ese momento por las puertas de entrada al hotel, enfundado en un esmoquin que le quedaba como un guante. Joanna suspiró y Becca tuvo que reconocer que era tal cual: endemoniadamente guapo. El hombre se acercó a Nathan Scott y este sonrió de oreja a oreja, palmeándole el brazo. Joanna pudo apreciar la tensa mandíbula de Terrence desde allí, su incomodidad y su disgusto. Él tampoco quería ir a aquella dichosa fiesta.

La joven suspiró. Tenía veinticuatro años, era atractiva y con talento, y podía jactarse de poder trabajar en lo que le gustaba. Llevaba ya varios años en la compañía de Scott y se sentía satisfecha. El mundo del teatro era un mundo sentimental, visceral, marcado por las emociones, la libertad, la cultura … era un entorno que si te atrapaba, ya jamás te dejaba marchar, principalmente porque ya no querías abandonarlo. Siempre había estado centrada en su trabajo, y era cierto que los actores eran seres emocionales, que se dejaban guiar por los sentimientos. Joanna había tenido varias relaciones muy apasionadas, pero algo cambió en el instante en que vio a Terrence Graham. Su intuición femenina le gritaba en plena cara que el corazón de aquel hombre ya tenía dueña, y estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por superar aquella obsesiva atracción que sufría. Todo se complicaba por el hecho de trabajar con él codo con codo, ya que una mirada a aquellos ojos de zafiro y Joanna se sentía desfallecer. Solo podía sentir una honda curiosidad por la mujer que ocupaba los pensamientos de Graham.

Oyó ruido procedente de la esquina, y como si de una señal se tratara, los automóviles comenzaron a llegar para llevarlos a su destino.

* * *

Sentado en el automóvil con Nat a su lado, Terry tenía los puños apretados, intentando controlar el arrebato de ira que lo consumía. Miraba por la ventana, haciendo caso omiso de la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, y los demás, conociendo su carácter, lo dejaron tranquilo.

Acababa de recibir la última carta de Candy aquella misma mañana, y la añoranza y deseo que sentía por ella siempre se intensificaba cuando recibía noticias suyas, aparte del hecho de que enseguida una ira insana hacia Nat, hacia la compañía y hacia todo alrededor lo saturaba de tal forma, que tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por recuperar el control. Disfrutaba trabajando, no iba a negarlo. El teatro era su vida, su pasión … pero en aquellos momentos apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Sólo deseaba llegar al final de un largo viaje, culminar el deseo de estar juntos, juntos como marido y mujer, sin que nadie ni nada pudiera volver a separarlos. Cerró los ojos un instante y rememoró las líneas de la misiva, que ya se sabía de memoria.

 **Chicago, 1 de julio de 1921**

 **Mi amado Terry,**

 **¿Cómo estás? Lo primero que quiero decirte es que seas fuerte, paciente … sé que es muy dura la separación, mi vida, ambos estamos sufriendo con la distancia, pero cada vez queda menos para poder volver a estar entre tus brazos. Ansío ese momento.**

 **He hablado con Albert y le he contado nuestros planes. Se ha alegrado muchísimo, como podrás imaginar. En cuanto vuelvas, podremos comenzar a planear nuestro futuro.**

 **Yo paso mis días entre el hospital y el apartamento, también escudándome en el trabajo, porque cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo tu rostro, mi amor, y la añoranza es enorme.**

 **Hace unos días fuimos a despedir a Annie a la estación, ya que partía a la residencia de Pensilvania. No sé cuándo podré volver a verla, espero que sea pronto. Por lo que ya me quedé en Chicago, aunque hubiera deseado quedarme más tiempo en Casa de Pony. Ojalá pueda volver pronto.**

 **En el hospital cada día tenemos más trabajo, y el Dr. Martin y yo estamos encantados. Hace poco hemos recibido una sustanciosa donación de un benefactor que ha supuesto una gran inyección para los muchos proyectos que tenemos.**

 **Por otro lado, he estado preocupada por Albert, ya que últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo, pero creo que no es solo eso … le ha sucedido algo más que no quiere contarme. Afortunadamente, la tía Elroy ya marchó de nuevo hacia Lakewood, y hemos podido estar un poco más tranquilos. Al igual que Patty, que volvió a su casa poco después de irte tú. Espero que vuelva pronto a visitarnos. Día a día ayudamos a Archie a superar todo lo que le ha pasado. Él sigue muy abatido, aunque intente disimularlo. Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo que pueda por fin empezar a superar el dolor.**

 **Y yo estoy contigo, amor mio, estoy contigo en la distancia todos los días, todas las noches … a veces cierro los ojos e imagino que estás frente a mí, sonriendo.**

 **Cada vez está más cerca el día en que pueda abrazarte de nuevo.**

 **Te amo más que a nada, Terry, no lo olvides. Te quiero,**

 **Candice W.**

Terry suspiró imperceptiblemente e intentó relajar los músculos. Y encima, aquella maldita fiesta. Nat ni siquiera había querido oír lo que Terry tuviera que decir, sutilmente le había instado a comparecer. Al parecer, en Kansas City, donde se encontraban ahora, tenía una de sus residencias uno de los magnates que subvencionaba la gira de la compañía en Estados Unidos, y había pedido a Nat que la compañía en pleno acudiera a la fiesta de verano que había organizado con asistencia de múltiples personalidades de diversos campos. El empresario en cuestión era un amante de las artes, y Nat no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad, ni a dejar que otros la estropearan.

Terry, en el calor del momento, ni siquiera había preguntado a dónde se dirigían ni quién era el hombre dueño de aquella mansión que ya podía apreciar en la lejanía.

\- ¿Quién es nuestro amigo? - Su voz grave y profunda llenó el pequeño habitáculo del automóvil, y Nat y su ayudante, Mark, se giraron a mirarle, mientras Terry señala la mansión con la cabeza. Nat frunció el ceño, dubitativo.

\- Oliver Abbot. No lo conozco personalmente, pero ha sido uno de los inversores más generosos y una de las personas responsables de que nos hallemos hoy aquí ...

\- ¿Abbot? - ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto el nombre?

\- Sí … creo que está emparentado con los Abbot de Londres … hay nobles en su familia, duques, condes … - Nat se encogió de hombros graciosamente. - … no lo sé, no soy muy bueno con esas cosas.

 _Vaya, fantástico._ Se dijo Terry, volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla con los labios apretados. _La noche mejora por momentos._

La mansión Abbot era grande y lujosa, y hectáreas de bosque rodeaban el edificio que se vislumbraba en la lejanía. Mucha gente llegaba a la mansión a la vez que ellos. La puerta principal, alta y majestuosa, de piedra caliza, toda una obra de arte, los esperaba, abierta de par en par, con un mayordomo en la entrada que esperaba para recibir a los invitados.

Al bajarse de los automóviles, todos se habían puesto a la cola que se había formado en la entrada para poder acceder al interior cuando fuera su turno. Terry estaba nervioso, no podía evitarlo, ya que no deseaba llamar la atención sobre su persona más de lo necesario. Sobre todo, no deseaba relacionarse con nadie que tuviera contacto o pudiera indirectamente tener contacto con su padre o con allegados a él. Si sus orígenes nobiliarios y su parentesco saltaban a la prensa, sería muy desagradable. Era cierto que no había hecho los trámites legales para cambiarse el apellido, y ni siquiera sabía la razón de ello, pero en el mundo artístico, todos lo conocían como Graham. Nadie sabía que su apellido en realidad era Grandchester, y por supuesto, tampoco sabían que su madre era la conocida actriz Eleanor Baker. Sólo Robert Hathaway era guardián de aquel secreto. Y si era cierto que el tal Abbot era pariente de los Abbot de Inglaterra,una mirada de Abbot, y Terry sabía que sus genes lo delatarían y su secreto sería agua pasada. Hasta aquel momento, durante aquellos años, había podido eludir bastante convincentemente las alusiones a su vida privada respecto de la prensa. A excepción de que era británico, no habían podido sonsacarle prácticamente nada sobre su vida personal. Su sobrio carácter ayudaba bastante a ello. En alguna contada ocasión, algún avispado periodista había estado cerca de averiguar algo, pero nada convincente hasta ahora. Esa fue una de las mayores preocupaciones que lo atosigaron cuando tomó su decisión de volver a Inglaterra a trabajar. Pero gracias a Dios, había salido indemne, y lo mejor de todo, sin tener que toparse con su padre … confiaba en que siguiera así.

Suspiró e intentó calmarse, confiando en que todo iría bien. Con el ceño fruncido avanzó en la cola junto a sus compañeros, y de pronto, se encontró en la entrada, mientras el mayordomo los anunciaba con voz profunda. Una gran escalera se abría paso hacia el enorme salón que se extendía a sus pies, en esos momentos desbordado de gente hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Decorado elegantemente, disponía de varias áreas habilitadas para la comodidad de los múltiples invitados: varias barras apostadas en lugares estratégicos del salón, una gran pista de baile central, ventanales que se abrían invitadores a la hermosa noche que se intuía en el jardín, con divanes, sofás y sillones dispuestos hábilmente en múltiples zonas del área y también en el exterior; el salón iluminado con miles de velas y luces creando un ambiente elegante y cómodo. Terry notó la expectación en todos sus compañeros. Era una reacción bastante natural, dado que no estaban acostumbrados a desenvolverse en aquellos ambientes. Pero los sentimientos que revolvían el corazón de Terry eran muy diferentes. Él se había criado en lugares así, y no lo echaba de menos, al contrario, deseaba que todo pasara rápido y pudiera marcharse. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia el salón, un hombre alto y elegante lo observó fijamente en la lejanía. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo había visto.

* * *

Era ya tarde cuando por fin William Albert Andrew pudo traspasar las puertas de su casa y saludar a Watters, mientras le entregaba el sombrero y la chaqueta.

\- ¿Ha tenido un buen día, señor?

\- Sí, gracias, Watters.

\- ¿Ha cenado?

\- No … pero me conformaré con algo ligero en mi despacho, gracias.

\- Enseguida, señor.

Otro largo día … reuniones, papeleo … se había quedado trabajando en el despacho de la ciudad ya no por necesidad, sino porque no le seducía demasiado volver a una enorme casa vacía y silenciosa. Candy se quedaba esos días en su apartamento, adelantando trabajo y preparándolo todo para el inminente viaje que iban a realizar.

Se alegraba de poder escapar por unos días de su vida. Se alegraba de realizar aquel viaje, podría descansar y desconectar. Pero Candy seguía en sus trece con la idea de ir primero a Jacksonville a por Patty para continuar nuevamente hasta Nueva Orleans. Y entonces deberían partir en apenas una semana si querían llegar a tiempo a Nueva Orleans para sorprender a Terry.

Llegó a la larga mesa de su despacho frotándose las sienes y se fijó en la correspondencia que habían dejado esa mañana en la bandeja del correo. Un sobre le llamó inmediatamente la atención. Lo cogió frunciendo el ceño y en cuanto vio el remitente sus dedos temblaron, casi dejando caer la misiva. Se echó hacia atrás y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Maldita sea, necesitaba una copa.

-escena retrospectiva-

 _\- ¿Estás bien? - Susurraba en sus labios, besándola suavemente. Ella sonrió, iluminándolo con sus preciosos ojos._

 _\- Muy bien …_

 _No necesitaban decir nada más en aquel momento … aquel mágico instante que solo les pertenecía a ellos. Dos amantes acariciando sus cuerpos, ya sin barreras, sin límites … libres para darse amor, para darse placer. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados, acariciándose … hasta que ella rompió el silencio._

 _\- Te amo, William. - Él se apartó un poco, recostándose en las almohadas, sus rostros muy cerca. El corazón iba a estallarle en el pecho. Pero sus ojos debieron traslucir algo, porque el rostro de ella se nubló ligeramente, aunque le acarició la mejilla y los labios con infinita dulzura._

 _\- Quiero que sepas, Patty … que esto ha sido muy importante para mí … por favor, no lo olvides …_

 _\- Me está sonando a despedida, William … ¿es así?_

 _\- Mañana te marchas, ¿cierto? - Tenía un nudo en la garganta._

 _\- ¿Deseas que lo haga? - Él meneó la cabeza, bajando los ojos mientras acariciaba suavemente la curva de su cadera. - Pero debo hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente sería tan complicado? ¿O soy yo el problema? -_ _Sus ojos se encontraron._

 _\- Tú no eres el problema, jamás pienses eso. - Él se tumbó boca arriba mirando al techo. Le dolía el pecho, maldita sea, su corazón iba a estallar de dolor. Notó las suaves manos de su amante en su abdomen y suspiró, volviendo el rostro para observarla._

 _\- William … por favor, háblame. Lo soportaré, lo sabes, pero quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo … ya solo sea por la amistad que nos ha unido siempre. - Ella hablaba con voz ronca, cargada de emoción. Él sabía que estaba conteniendo el llanto. - Es cierto que de alguna manera yo te he empujado a … a esto … y que no tengo derecho a …_

 _\- Sí tienes derecho. - La cortó él girándose y abrazándola, para a continuación besarla de lleno en la boca. Notó el sabor salado de las lágrimas en sus labios y al apartarse susurró. - No me has empujado a nada … yo quería esto tanto como tú … o más. - La miró fijamente con sus ojos azules. - Patty … sabes que mi vida es complicada, sabes todo lo que acarreo a mi espalda … es cierto que estoy agobiado … a veces … no, siempre … siempre desearía que todo fuera diferente … - Sonrió con tristeza y le acarició la mejilla. - Y de pronto apareces tú … y me sorprendes .… - Patty suspiró al observar su hermosa sonrisa. - … me enloqueces, me enamoras … ojalá pudiera secuestrarte y marcharnos mañana mismo a ver el mundo, lejos de aquí …_

 _\- Oh, William … - Patty sollozaba quedamente._

\- … _pero sabes que no puedo. Y en este preciso instante … estoy asustado. - Ella no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro y él rió suavemente. - Sí, no te sorprendas, estoy asustado. Lo que te dije en el despacho es cierto, preciosa, deseo algo que en este momento concreto no puedo sustentar, no puedo ofrecer …. necesito … suena a tópico, pero … necesito tiempo. No puedo pedirte ... - Calló y cerró los ojos. - … y tú te mereces el mundo entero, Patricia, la felicidad absoluta … - Susurró emocionado._

 _\- La felicidad absoluta la he encontrado aquí, esta noche, entre tus brazos, William …_

 _\- Oh, Patty … - Volvieron a besarse y esa vez, al separarse, ella vio que una solitaria lágrima rodaba inexorable por la mejilla de su amante. La secó con sus labios y volvió a su boca._

 _\- No desperdiciemos el tiempo que nos queda, amor. Mañana no vendrás a la estación a despedirme, ¿verdad? - Él respiró con fuerza apretando los labios._

 _\- No podría …_

 _\- Entonces, ámame, ámame como si esta noche fuera la primera de muchas, ámame como si me quisieras … - Él ahogó un triste gemido, enterrando el rostro en su cuello._

-fin de escena retrospectiva-

Notó cómo el alcohol traspasaba su garganta y aflojaba un poco el insoportable nudo que la atenazaba. Llevaba dos meses, desde que ella partió, muriendo poco a poco, día a día … ni siquiera se había atrevido a escribirle … y el golpe de gracia lo había recibido cuando Candy le dejó leer la carta que había recibido de ella. Debía alegrarse, tenía que alegrarse … pero no podía. Ella reharía su vida … tal vez volvería a enamorarse algún día, tal vez … detuvo aquellos pensamientos. No estaba preparado para aquello ...aún no.

Observó fijamente la carta y en un impulso rasgó el sobre, desplegando las hojas.

 **Jacksonville, 4 de julio de 1921**

 **Querido William,**

 **¿Cómo estás? Espero de corazón que puedas encontrar un momento para descansar de tus obligaciones, ya que Candy me ha informado de que estás verdaderamente agotado, y deberías cuidar tu salud.**

 **Hoy es 4 de julio, la ciudad está de fiesta y todo el mundo ríe con alegría … fuegos artificiales, desfiles, fogatas nocturnas … mis padres han organizado un picnic en el jardín con invitados, y todo el mundo se lo está pasando maravillosamente. Pero yo estoy aquí, con la tonta excusa de una jaqueca, decidiéndome por fin a escribirte. Espero que llegues a leer esta carta.**

 **No voy a mentirte: me ha costado mucho decidirme a escribir. Pero después me he hecho una autocrítica, y creo que tengo que poner en práctica mis argumentos, sería una cínica si no lo hiciera. Ante todo somos amigos, ¿cierto? Y echo de menos nuestras conversaciones entre párrafos.**

 **Quiero que seas feliz, William, y que realmente encuentres lo que sea que estás buscando. Tal vez llegue el día en que nos riamos juntos de todo esto, aunque para serte sincera, yo no puedo de momento.**

 **Han abierto un nuevo club en la ciudad, ¿sabes? Te encantaría. Sospecho que muchas bandas de jazz van a visitarnos en breve para tocar música en vivo. Y sé que con cada melodía, no podré dejar de acordarme de ti.**

 **Cuídate, William, por favor. Espero saber pronto de ti.**

 **Patricia**

-escena retrospectiva-

 _Besaba sus rosados pezones, sus turgentes senos, su ardiente piel … ella estaba muy excitada, arqueada hacia él, con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, jadeando. Sus manos acariciaban cada curva, cada montículo, cada cavidad … iba a hacerla suya de nuevo, lo sabía, no podía más. A pesar de haber decidido no penetrarla de nuevo … sabía que no iba a poder cumplir la promesa._

 _\- Ven aquí, William … -Rogó ella, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos entrecerrados._

 _\- ¿Lo quieres?_

 _\- Sí, lo quiero … lo deseo …_

 _Al volver a entrar en ella, lentamente, fue Patty quien en un impulso los unió de pronto, más bruscamente, y ambos gritaron. Y se dejaron llevar, cegados por todo aquello, por sus cuerpos en movimiento, sus manos, sus bocas … sintió las uñas de ella en la carne de su espalda, oía sus roncos gemidos … y se levantó un poco, apoyando las manos en el colchón, sin disminuir el movimiento … hincándose más y más en ella …_

* * *

 _\- ¿Vendrás a visitarme a Jacksonville?_

 _\- ¿Qué? - Él alzó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios contra la piel del cuello femenino, y la miró a los ojos, ambos entrelazados en el lecho, acariciando sus cuerpos desnudos. Patty tenía la mirada vidriosa. Meneó la cabeza._

 _\- Nada … no importa. - William quiso desintegrarse en ese instante. Le dolía el alma cada vez que se miraba en aquellos preciosos ojos esmeralda. Ella intento sonreír. - No vas a contármelo, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Contarte … ¿qué?_

 _\- El por qué de tu decisión …_

 _\- ¿Mi decisión?_

 _\- Tu decisión con respecto a nosotros, a nuestra relación … de pronto, algo ha cambiado en ti, algo ha sucedido en estos días, lo sé … pero no entiendo por qué no quieres contármelo …_

 _\- Patty … - Ella vio el dolor en los ojos celestes y se apresuró a poner un dedo en sus labios._

 _\- Está bien, está bien … - Volvió a abrazarse a su cuello, besando su mejilla, el lóbulo de su oreja … oyó cómo él suspiraba y le acariciaba la espalda y las caderas, y se apretó contra su cuerpo._

 _-fin de escena retrospectiva-_

Se sentó pesadamente en la butaca de su escritorio y se cogió la cabeza entre las manos, por fin dando rienda suelta a los sollozos. Él, que jamás lloraba, que tal vez la última vez que lo había hecho fue prácticamente por la muerte de su sobrino … estaba sollozando, y no podía parar.

Expulsó todo su dolor, toda su frustración, toda su rabia … hasta que los sollozos se convirtieron en roncos gemidos y por fin pudo alzar la cabeza y secarse el rostro. Dejarla marchar había sido lo peor que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Justo antes del amanecer, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soltar aquel hermoso cuerpo dormido y dejarla. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Aquello lo había aplastado como una losa … necesitaba pensar, necesitaba analizarlo todo ... pero se sentía despreciable e indigno. Aquella maldita tarde, aquella maldita conversación, se le había grabado a fuego en el corazón.

 _-escena retrospectiva-_

 _Una tarde que volvió de su despacho en la ciudad para asearse un poco e ir al hospital a visitar a Annie y poder estar un rato con Patty y Candy, se encontró con la tía Elroy en la puerta de la biblioteca._

 _\- William. - Ella lo observaba con sus grises ojos y una fina ceja arqueada. -¿Podrías dedicarme unos minutos? - Él compuso una de sus mejores sonrisas y se apresuró a besar a la mujer en la mejilla._

 _\- Lo siento, tía, pero quiero cambiarme e ir al hospital._

 _\- Eso puede esperar. - Zanjó ella el asunto con un ademán y entró a la biblioteca. Él puso los ojos en blanco, contrariado, pero la siguió al interior. Cuando su tía se ponía así, era mejor no llevarle la contraria._ _Se acomodaron en sendas butacas y William sonrió, condescendiente._

 _\- Bien … tú dirás._

 _\- Sé que no te gustan los rodeos, William, así que iré directa al grano. Quiero aprovechar mi visita para tratar el tema de tu matrimonio._

 _\- ¿Cómo? - Él se había echado hacia atrás, totalmente sorprendido._

 _\- Debemos comenzar a pensar en tu matrimonio. - La mujer lo observaba impasible._

 _\- Creía que eso era algo que me concernía sólo a mí, tía._

 _\- Pues estabas equivocado, William. Eres el cabeza de la familia. Evidentemente, este asunto es algo muy importante para todos. Si ya normalmente los matrimonios al uso son un verdadero quebradero de cabeza para la familia, imagínate el tuyo._

 _\- Pero … - Se pasó las manos por el rubio cabello. - … ¿por qué? No comprendo …_

 _\- Tienes treinta y un años, William. Eres brillante, inteligente y apuesto, y uno de los millonarios más deseados de Chicago. Durante los últimos años, he intentado sutilmente relacionarte con las candidatas más adecuadas para desempeñar el honorable papel de ser tu esposa, pero tú, como siempre, William, vives en un mundo aparte, sigues tus propias reglas … y la familia está preocupada._

 _\- Puedes decirle a la familia que soy perfectamente capaz de tomar esa decisión por mí mismo. - El joven rubio se había puesto en pie, visiblemente alterado. - Y que no creo que esto sea competencia de ellos ni de nadie …_

 _\- Siéntate, William, hazme el favor. - La tía Elroy habló con voz gélida. - Este asunto nos concierne a todos._

 _\- ¿Estás insinuando … estás diciendo que debo casarme? ¿Estáis obligándome a tomar esa decisión?_

 _\- No. - Sus ojos se encontraron. - El compromiso del cabeza de familia es siempre un matrimonio concertado, estudiado y analizado minuciosamente … siempre por el bien de la familia. Debemos encontrar a la mujer adecuada._

 _\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - William había alzado la voz._

 _\- ¡No me grites, William, no lo consentiré! - El joven se ruborizó._

 _\- Lo siento … - Apretó la mandíbula. - … pero lo que estás diciendo me parece absurdo. Yo tampoco consentiré que se elija con quien debo compartir mi vida …_

 _\- Debes hacerlo. Aceptaste tu destino, para lo que naciste. Siglos de historia avalan a la familia Andrew. No somos lo que somos porque sí, William … y lo sabes. Te casarás con la mujer adecuada, tendrás herederos …_

 _\- No lo haré, tía. - Susurró él muy bajo. - Si me caso, lo haré con quien desee …_

 _\- Maldita sea, William, no me obligues a hacerte daño. - La tía Elroy parecía sinceramente afectada._

 _\- ¿Hacerme daño?_

 _\- ¿Crees que estoy ciega? ¿Crees que no veo más allá de mis narices? He aceptado todas y cada una de tus alocadas decisiones, William, y lo sabes. No te he cuestionado jamás. La adopción de la huérfana … la boda de Archibald … bien sabe Dios que intenté por todos los medios no emparentarlo con esa chica … y mira ahora …_

 _\- Tía, por favor …_

 _\- Sí, lo sé … lamento lo sucedido, pero sigo pensando exactamente lo mismo. Y ahora esto …_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _\- Vamos, William … te conozco, aunque no lo creas. He visto como la miras … - Él abrió los celestes ojos con sorpresa pero intentó disimular su estado de ánimo a toda costa. Comenzó a oír los latidos de su corazón retumbar en sus sienes._

 _\- No sé a qué te refieres._

 _\- Esa chica … esa chica de nuevo. No dije nada cuando estuvo con Alistear, que en paz descanse, eran unos adolescentes y confiaba … y después … -El rostro de la mujer dejó entrever por un instante un rictus de tristeza. - … pero ahora, esto … contigo …_

 _\- ¿Qué insinúas, tía? Creo que te estás equivocando. - Ahora fue ella quien se puso en pie, airada._

 _\- No, William, no me equivoco en absoluto. Creí que eran imaginaciones mías … pero me han bastado dos días para verlo perfectamente claro. Y espero que no estés pensando en tener algún tipo de relación con esa … con esa … - La tía Elroy se apoyó en la butaca, temblando, acalorada. - … la hija de un banquero … con solvencia económica bastante corriente … ni siquiera se acerca al estatus de los Andrew …_

 _\- No voy a seguir escuchando nada más._

 _\- Lo escucharás. - Elroy lo tomó por el brazo, pero él se desasió bruscamente dirigiéndose a la salida. - ¡William! ¡No he terminado!_

 _\- ¡Ya lo creo que sí!_

 _\- ¡William! Investigaremos a su familia … y esta vez, el consejo me oirá … no permitiremos esto …_

 _\- ¿Me estás amenazando? - William se acercó a ella, quedando su rostro muy cerca del de su tía. - ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, tía? ¿Crees que podría perdonarte? Has sobrepasado el límite … - Ella tragó con fuerza y lo miró con ojos enrojecidos._

 _\- Te quiero, William. Eres mi sangre, el pilar de la familia … te pareces tanto a … - Carraspeó para recobrar la compostura. - Y haré lo que considere mejor para ti, para los Andrew. No me subestimes._

 _Una ira abrasadora recorrió a William de la cabeza a los pies y tuvo que apretar los puños y respirar con fuerza para controlarse, alejándose un poco de la mujer. Ella lo observaba casi con temor y a la expectativa._

 _\- Nunca olvidaré esto … jamás._

 _Y salió de la habitación. Corrió a los establos y ensilló su caballo, saliendo a galopar enloquecido. Gritó al viento, al bosque, gritó hasta quedarse sin voz … y algo se rompió dentro de él … "Investigaremos a su familia … y esta vez, el consejo me oirá … no permitiremos esto …" Las palabras de la tía Elroy se clavaban como puñales en su pecho. No lo aceptaría. ¡No! No lo permitiría. Debía pensar … debía investigar … debía buscar una solución. Pero no podía implicar a Patty en ese momento … no consentiría que le hicieran daño._

 _-fin de escena retrospectiva-_

Alzó la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás, respirando profundamente. En aquel momento odió más que nunca ser un Andrew.

No volvió apenas a mirar a su tía a la cara, no volvió apenas a dirigirle la palabra, sólo lo estrictamente necesario. Tampoco fue a despedirla cuando partió hacia Lakewood, alegando trabajo. Y afortunadamente, nada había sabido de ella desde entonces. Sospechaba que su tía estaba a la expectativa, ya que se había extralimitado en sus funciones. Acababa de finalizar un importante negocio que había requerido todo su tiempo, y sinceramente, alejarse de Chicago por unos días sería como un bálsamo para él.

Estaba saturado, rabioso, aprisionado … tenía que pensar mucho … en muchas cosas … le dolía mirar a Patty, perderse en aquellos ojos verdes … cuando no veía salida posible en aquel instante, cuando no veía cómo solucionarlo … y no quería hacerle daño, no podía hacerle daño. Ella ya había sufrido bastante, merecía ser feliz. ¿Cómo pedirle que esperara? Si ni siquiera él sabía cómo iba a solucionarlo, o cuánto tardaría en hacerlo, o incluso si lo lograría ...¿cómo atarla a una relación sin sentido, a un futuro incierto?

Pero cuando apareció en su despacho … tan joven, tan sensual … tan enfadada … la excitación lo poseyó con fuerza, no pudo resistirse a aquello que se le ofrecía, no pudo resistirse a ella … y ahora aquellas escenas vividas aquella noche, su cuerpo entregado, su acto de amor … quedaría grabado a fuego en su corazón para siempre.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Todos los miembros de la compañía habían conseguido relajarse y disfrutar, todos menos uno. Terry estaba en una de las terrazas, harto de todo y todos, fumando un cigarrillo y con una copa de champán en la mano, deseando poder marcharse de allí cuando antes.

\- ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil todo esto, Terrence? - La voz de Nat le hizo fruncir más el ceño y apretar la mandíbula. Se giró para enfrentarlo, y Nat sintió un escalofrío al toparse con sus ojos.

\- ¿Debería estar exultante de alegría?

\- Este es tu trabajo … creía que te agradaba. - Terry apretó los puños.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a necesitar de mi presencia? - El hombre lo observó compungido.

\- Mira, Graham … sabes que lo lamento. Lamento lo sucedido. Todo se ha complicado … pero a veces, estas cosas pasan … lo sabes. - Nat se encogió de hombros. - Ya no queda mucho más. En breve, llegaremos a Nueva Orleans … y se acabó. - Terry suspiró y su rostro se relajó brevemente.

\- Supongo que tienes razón … - Nat sonrió cordial y se acercó, ofreciendo su mano.

\- ¿Tregua? - Terry rió sardónico y se la estrechó.

\- En serio, Nat, ¿cuánto más tendremos que estar aquí?

\- Saludamos al anfitrión y luego te largas, ¿hecho?

\- De acuerdo.

Cuando ambos hombres iban a volver al interior, un elegante hombre alto les interceptó el paso. A Terry su rostro le resultó terriblemente familiar.

\- Caballeros. - Inclinó la cabeza. - Quisiera hablar con usted, señor … Graham.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó Nat con el ceño fruncido.

\- Alguien que desea hablar a solas con el señor Graham, como ya he dicho. - El hombre miró a Nat como si de un insecto se tratara.

\- Responda a la pregunta. - Dijo Terry cortante.

\- Pensé que a estas alturas ya me habría reconocido, Lord. - El hombre había inclinado la cabeza y al escuchar sus palabras, Terry sintió que toda su piel se estremecía. Nat miraba a uno y a otro totalmente sorprendido. - Mis disculpas. Es cierto que hace años que no nos vemos. Soy Stewart Worthington, el secretario de Su Gracia, y he venido expresamente a Estados Unidos para hablar con usted, Lord.


	16. Capitulo 16 - Rumbo al futuro (1)

Me gusta el viento, el aire fresco, llenar mis pulmones hasta el máximo de capacidad y expulsar el aire con fuerza. Es algo que siempre he hecho, desde niña, incluso cuando corría hasta no poder más por la colina de Pony y aspiraba con fuerza justo cuando me detenía, para después caer rodando por la hierba a carcajadas. Y ahora lo hago una y otra vez, aquí, en este pequeño habitáculo que separa los compartimentos de este tren que me acerca más y más a la persona que ocupa mis pensamientos ya casi en su totalidad.

No puedo por más que alegrarme de que Albert me empujara a salir en su busca. ¿Estaba asustada? Sí, lo estaba … y lo estás. Me grita mi cerebro, y quiero reírme de mi misma. Parece mentira, Candy, ¿cuando te has vuelto tan cobarde? Pero no es cobardía, es … no sé, ¿miedo al rechazo? ¿Miedo a que de pronto Terry descubra que no soy lo que él espera? En apenas dos días, nos reencontramos de tal forma que unimos nuestros corazones y almas de un modo indescriptible. Y nos faltó tiempo … tiempo para estar juntos, para disfrutar del hecho de volver a estar unidos por fin … y estos dos meses y medio han sido un mar de dudas, anhelos y desespero.

Me froto los brazos con energía y levanto la cabeza. Mi vestido de tirantes es algo ligero para combatir el fresco de la noche y observo cómo mi piel se estremece. Imposible pensar en dormir. Albert ha tenido una buena idea sugiriendo que tomáramos el tren nocturno en la última etapa del viaje a Nueva Orleans, pero yo sé que no podré pegar ojo. A medida que me acercó más y más a él, mi corazón salta en el pecho y me falta la respiración. Los sueños son cada vez más perturbadores y despierto con el cuerpo dolorido de deseo y turbación. Pero también de inseguridades y dudas. Sé que me ama, qué duda cabe … y para mí él es lo más importante, el motor que me mueve en este momento y a partir de aquí … entonces, ¿es factible que tenga este tipo de sentimientos?

Aunque no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar su apuesto rostro. Me lo sé de memoria, no puedo evitarlo. Tuve toda una noche para rememorar cada curva, cada gesto … ¿qué hará cuando me vea? Me estremezco sólo de pensar en volver a estar entre sus brazos. ¿Y después … ? Frunzo el ceño. Después … después debemos hablar de muchas cosas …

Me he embarcado a ciegas en esta aventura. Espero que sus hermosos ojos se iluminen y me miren cómo sólo él sabe hacerlo. Llegaremos la víspera de la primera actuación de la compañía en la ciudad, y espero que Terry ya se encuentre allí.

Aprieto con fuerza las manos contra la barandilla de hierro, observando cómo se ponen blancos mis nudillos. Estos últimos días he pensado mucho … y he tomado una determinación. Creo que una importante decisión. Espero que Albert pueda comprenderlo. Levanto la vista hacia la creciente claridad del amanecer. Han sido días de toma de decisiones, días duros y complicados, pero también ciertamente liberadores, o eso espero al menos.

Aún recuerdo el encuentro que protagonicé hará una semana. Un doloroso encuentro, una pérdida lamentable, el adiós a una bonita amistad … y aún me duele, no puedo evitarlo … pero por desgracia, supongo que era algo inevitable.

-escena retrospectiva-

\- ¡Señorita Candy! ¡Señorita Candy!

Sarah, la joven doméstica que ayudaba a Candy con su aseo personal y se ocupaba de sus necesidades cuando la rubia se encontraba en la mansión Andrew, corría escaleras arriba apresurada tras la aludida al haberla visto pasar como una exhalación con su traje de montar y el dorado cabello suelto y flotando a su espalda.

\- ¿Sarah? ¿Qué pasa? - Candy se había detenido bruscamente, haciendo que la muchacha chocara contra ella en la escalera, y la retuvo por el brazo para que no cayera, sonriendo, las mejillas encendidas tras la cabalgata y los ojos brillantes.

\- Oh, señorita …. - La jovencita parecía turbada. - Lo siento, pero la están esperando en la biblioteca …

\- ¿Esperando? - La joven rubia frunció el ceño.- ¿Quién?

\- El señor Donahue. - El hermoso rostro sufrió un brusco cambio.

\- Maldita sea … - Susurró entre dientes.

\- Lo siento, señorita …

\- No te preocupes, Sarah, no es culpa tuya … - Candy sonrió agridulce y le apretó el brazo. - De hecho, lo es mía. - Soltó un bufido. - Debí haber solucionado esto hace tiempo. - Cuadró los hombros e hizo una mueca de resignación. - Está bien. Voy ahora mismo.

Dio media vuelta disponiéndose a descender de nuevo las escaleras, pero la joven doméstica la retuvo por el brazo horrorizada.

\- Pero, ¡señorita! ¿No va a subir a cambiarse? - Candy se miró sus ropas de montar algo sorprendida y se alzó de hombros graciosamente.

\- ¿Por qué? Me encanta el traje … - Le guiñó un ojo bajando rápidamente las escaleras ante la estupefacta mirada de Sarah.

Al llegar a las puertas de la biblioteca, suspiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Jason llevaba mucho tiempo deseando verla, y ella ciertamente lo había estado evitando a toda costa. No era justa, sabía que no lo era … él merecía una explicación. Pero lo cierto es que odiaba hacerle daño … y sabía que irremediablemente iba a hacérselo. Jason iba a sufrir … iba a sufrir mucho. Y Candy le tenía afecto. Se pasó los dedos ligeramente por el abultado cabello rizado e intentó componer una amable sonrisa, abriendo suavemente la puerta.

\- ¡Candy! - El rostro del joven se iluminó como el sol al verla aparecer, y ella sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. - ¿Cómo estás? - Él se había acercado a ella, cogiéndola de la mano y observando su rostro con visible adoración. - Disculpa mi atrevimiento por presentarme de esta forma … sin avisar … pero es que he de confesar que ya no podía estar más sin verte … - Pareció turbado un segundo, pero enseguida se recompuso, sonriendo.

\- No te preocupes, Jason … - Notó la mano del joven en su cintura y se tensó inevitablemente. Él lo percibió y la retiró, el rostro enrojecido.

Se acercaron al ventanal, abierto de par en par a los hermosos jardines, y Candy le invitó a sentarse.

\- ¿Te apetece que tomemos el café en la terraza? - Señaló la mesa de bebidas. - ¿O prefieres algo más fuerte?

\- De hecho … - El joven se acercó a ella mirándola casi con fijeza y se arrodilló a su lado para ponerse a su altura. Candy pudo percibir lo tenso y nervioso que estaba. - … creo que ya he superado mi límite. - Y era cierto. Candy pudo percibir un ligero olor a alcohol en su aliento. Maldita sea … aquello iba a ser complicado. - No sabes lo que he deseado volver a ver este hermoso rostro …

\- Jason … - Candy se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, turbada.

\- Lo sé, lo sé … discúlpame, por favor, pero es que … - Se separó un poco y Candy vio cómo aspiraba profundamente. - Candy … no voy a atosigarte con preguntas sobre el por qué de este alejamiento, este tormento al que me has tenido sometido … - La joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero él alzó una mano y meneó la cabeza suavemente. - No, por favor, no me interrumpas … o ya no podré continuar. Candy … - La miró a los ojos. - Creo que ya no es ningún secreto el hecho de que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti. De hecho … - Intentó sonreír. - … eres lo que prácticamente ocupa mis pensamientos y no me deja dormir por la noche. - La joven se revolvió en el sillón inquieta y sintió cómo se sonrojaban sus mejillas. - Ya llevamos un tiempo … juntos. - Sus ojos se iluminaron con cierta esperanza. - Compartimos gustos y aficiones, nos entendemos … tal vez … tal vez tú no sientas lo mismo que yo … o al menos con la misma intensidad … pero sé que sientes algo … - Cogió suavemente su mano. - Dedicaré mi vida a hacerte feliz, Candy Andrew. Cada momento, cada decisión … sólo irá encaminada a tu felicidad … - Candy intentó retirar lentamente su mano, pero él se la apretó ligeramente. - Sé que puedo hacerte muy feliz … cásate conmigo, Candy, hazme el honor de ser mi esposa.

\- Jason … - La joven sentía el escozor de las lágrimas y retiró su mano. Apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos. Inmediatamente vio el miedo y la desilusión en la mirada masculina, que él intentaba a duras penas disimular. Qué fácil hubiera sido, todo tan sencillo … con Jason hubiera sido tan fácil como respirar. Él la hubiera hecho feliz … tal vez hubiera logrado hacerle olvidar … pero no, imposible. Su amor era demasiado grande, demasiado profundo como para alterarse con el tiempo … - No puedo casarme contigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque … - La joven tragó con fuerza. - … estoy enamorada de otra persona. - Ya estaba. Candy pudo apreciar cómo Jason hacía un gesto de dolor, como si ella le hubiera clavado un puñal en el corazón.

\- Y desde … - Carraspeó, la voz ronca. - Bueno, ¿desde cuándo tienes esos … esos sentimientos? Y esa persona … - Le costaba pronunciar las palabras. - ¿Tiene los mismos sentimientos por ti?

\- Sí … - Jason se había puesto en pie, acercándose al ventanal.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas comunicármelo? ¿Cuando recibiera la invitación de boda? - La ira había dado paso a la tristeza, y Candy no podía culparlo.

\- Las cosas han sucedido de pronto … es decir …

\- ¿De pronto? - El joven se giró a observarla con el ceño fruncido. - Llevamos casi un año saliendo juntos, Candy … por llamarlo de ese modo. Nos ha visto juntos toda la ciudad. Creo que mi comportamiento ha sido en todo momento el que se espera de un caballero. No soy un tonto. Y como te he dicho antes, sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo. Pero esperaba .. - Calló de pronto y apretó los puños. - ¿Desde cuándo te ves con esa persona?

\- No es lo que piensas, Jason. - Candy intentó acercarse, pero él se echó hacia atrás, y la joven desistió. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. - Esta persona ha aparecido de pronto en mi vida. Es alguien a quien amé en el pasado … y con quien me he dado cuenta de que quiero compartir mi futuro. Nada supe hasta hace unas semanas … por favor no pienses que he jugado con tus sentimientos, porque no es así.

\- Pero … - El joven la miraba confundido. - ..pero … ¿hace unas semanas? Creo … - Candy volvió a notar cierta esperanza en su voz y frunció el ceño. - Pero querida … - Se acercó lentamente a ella. - Creo que estás confundida. Sí … eso debe ser.

\- No, Jason …

\- Dejaré que te calmes, ¿de acuerdo? Que recapacites. - El joven intentó sonreír. - No te presionaré. Es normal que estés confundida. De pronto aparece esta persona, y … pero bueno, sé que eres una joven muy sensata. Vendré el sábado y saldremos a cenar para hablar a solas …

\- No, Jason.

\- Claro que sí, querida …

\- ¡Jason! - Candy alzó la voz. - No quiero hacerte más daño, de veras. Quiero que sepas que no he jugado contigo … y tenías razón, quizá no estuviera enamorada de ti, pero te tengo en gran estima. Aunque lo nuestro es imposible, ¿comprendes? Amo a otro hombre … profundamente. Y lamento todo esto, pero ya no veo otro modo de decírtelo. Este hombre de mi pasado apareció de nuevo en mi vida y … voy a casarme con él, Jason. Desde el instante en que sucedió debí decírtelo … pero no quería hacerte daño. Lo lamento.

Vio cómo el rostro del joven se llenaba de profundo sufrimiento. Vio cómo se pasaba las manos por el cabello y cómo le temblaban las manos. Ella misma estaba conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas.

\- Debo irme … - Susurró el joven, y acto seguido abandonó la estancia.

-fin de escena retrospectiva-

Vaya, estoy llorando. Procedo a secarme las dos lágrimas que ruedan por mis mejillas y suspiro. Es duro recordarlo. Es doloroso. Sé que no volveré a verle … y si lo hago, sé que no volverá a dirigirme la palabra. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Soy la estúpida de siempre: pensando que tal vez pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos. Meneo la cabeza. Oh, Candy, nunca cambiarás. Pero duele … siempre duele decir adiós a alguien que te importa.

De pronto veo a Albert caminar por el pasillo hacia donde me encuentro y eso distrae mi atención. Observo su querido rostro sonreír al reconocerme y hacerme un gesto con la mano mientras se acerca. Al final no he podido convencerle de ir a Jacksonville a por Patty. Se ha mostrado inflexible y algo crispado, y no puedo entenderlo. Diría que incluso se ha molestado conmigo por insistir. Pero como siempre, su sonrisa lo ha suavizado todo y no he podido sonsacarle el por qué de dicha actitud. Pero sé que algo sucede, algo que no quiere contarme. De todas formas, no le he hecho caso, por supuesto, ¿por quien me toma?Espero que en cuanto lea mi carta, Patty se ponga en marcha hacia Nueva Orleans. Tengo algo en mente … tal vez una locura … y necesito a mi amiga a mi lado, ahora que Annie está lejos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí escondida? ¿Estás bien? - Se acerca y me pasa un brazo por los hombros, admirando el paisaje que se extiende ante nosotros. El tren va a velocidad moderada por lo que se pueden apreciar los extensos pastos que nos rodean. La luz del alba ya corona los picos de las montañas y pronto se extenderá a nuestro alrededor, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día. - Estás helada. - Susurra Albert y antes de poder protestar, ya se ha quitado la chaqueta y me la pasa por los hombros. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

\- Gracias, Bert.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? - Niego con la cabeza y me aprieto más la chaqueta contra el cuerpo. - ¿Nerviosa?- Me giro para mirarle. Veo que Albert frunce el ceño al observar mi rostro más detenidamente. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Has estado llorando? - Suelto un pequeño bufido.

\- Me he estado acordando de ciertas cosas … - Me encojo de hombros. - Ya sabes cómo soy … - Él enarca una ceja. - Jason …

\- Oh, ya veo. - Me estrecha suavemente contra él. - Era algo inevitable, querida.

\- Lo sé …

\- Ahora tienes otros asuntos que tratar.

\- También lo sé. - Nos miramos y de pronto nos echamos a reír. No sé si son nervios o expectación ante lo que nos espera.

* * *

Me río y la estrecho contra mí observando su traviesa sonrisa. Me alegro de haberla empujado a este viaje. Sé que lo necesitaba. Últimamente la alegre, vivaz y enérgica joven que amo había desaparecido. Sumida en su trabajo, encerrada entre sus recuerdos … llena de tristeza y melancolía … no podía ser.

A pesar de no haber tratado el tema con ella, sé que está asustada … no conozco todos los detalles del reencuentro de la pareja, y creo que tampoco necesito saberlo, pero no hay que estar ciego para darse cuenta de que su grado de compromiso ha sido enorme. Y como siempre, el destino no ha sido justo con ellos, así que es el momento.

\- Sabes que he reservado habitaciones en el mismo hotel de la compañía, ¿verdad?- Arqueo una ceja esperando su reacción, que no se hace esperar. Sus preciosos ojos aguamarina se abren brevemente, iluminando su rostro, y enseguida sonríe con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que te alegra el corazón. - Intuyo que he tenido una idea excelente, como siempre … y estoy esperando tu eterno agradecimiento.- Ella suelta una carcajada, pegándome en el hombro y volviendo sus hermosos ojos al paisaje. - Vamos, querida, cuéntame …

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? - Ella se encoge de hombros graciosamente. Me recuesto ligeramente en la barandilla para poder observar mejor su rostro. Ella me mira de reojo y menea la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Todo …

\- ¿Todo? - Ríe.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? - Entonces observo cómo se nubla su rostro ligeramente y frunce el ceño, volviendo a morderse el labio.

\- No puedo ocultarte nada, ¿verdad?

\- Sabes que siempre te ha sido difícil conmigo … - Ella asiente.

\- Supongo que estoy algo … asustada. Tampoco es esa la palabra, no sé … - Se encoge de hombros. - … estoy a la expectativa. No pensé que se me iba a hacer tan dura la separación, Albert. Y ahora … bueno, han pasado dos meses y … - Suelta un bufido y se apoya en la barandilla. - Supongo que estoy nerviosa, eso es todo.

\- Sabes que tu reacción es absolutamente normal, ¿verdad?

\- Tal vez … - Parece abatida, y no puedo culparla. Sé de sobra como se siente.

Aunque no puedo decírselo … y no puedo consolarla, o al menos acompañarla en este viaje interior. Si ella supiera lo perdido que me siento yo mismo … sé que se ha sorprendido cuando me he mostrado inflexible con el hecho de no ir a buscar a Patty a Jacksonville. No puedo, no ahora. Creo que necesitamos espacio, un inciso en nuestra relación … tanto ella como yo. Necesito solucionar algunas cosas. He enviado a George a Washington con un propósito concreto. Espero que todo vaya según lo previsto.

Alargo una mano y tomo la pequeña y suave mano femenina entre las mías. Ella sonríe girando el rostro, y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Algo hay en el fondo de esos hermosos ojos verde-azulados. Una pequeña luz titilante, un brillo indescifrable.

\- Albert … sabes lo mucho que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí estos años, ¿verdad? - Frunzo el ceño y mi corazón se acelera automáticamente.

\- Candy, ahora comienzo a estar verdaderamente preocupado … ¿qué sucede?

\- No quiero que sigas teniendo problemas por mi culpa con los Andrew, y sé que …

\- ¡Oh, Candy, por favor! - La corto. No quiero que vuelva otra vez a lo mismo. Ella alza una mano.

\- Déjame terminar, Albert, por favor, necesito decir esto. - Ahora estoy verdaderamente alarmado, pero callo y asiento. - Siempre me dices que tengo una familia … que los Andrew son mi familia … y he intentado en estos años estar a la altura de las circunstancias, lo sabes. He intentado cambiar …

\- Nadie te ha pedido que cambies, Candy, al contrario …

\- Lo sé, lo sé, Albert … pero dentro de mis … limitaciones, por así decirlo, he intentado crecer en todos los aspectos. Sé que has tenido que discutir, batallar y pelear por mí y por mi conducta continuamente … y te quiero más por eso. - Mi corazón late fuerte en las sienes mientras la veo suspirar, sus piel sonrosada iluminándose con las primeras luces del alba. - Pero realmente … mi única familia eres tú … y Archie, Annie, Patty … y por supuesto la Srta. Pony y la hermana María … y sois vosotros quienes me importáis. No la tía Elroy, ni los Legan, ni los Capshow de Washington, ni los Warren de Boston …

\- Comprendo … - Ella niega suavemente.

\- No, Albert … quiero decir que respeto y respetaré tu opinión … pero en lo que respecta a mi relación con Terry … - Veo cómo suspira profundamente. - … en última instancia, si los Andrew consideran un problema que …

\- No sucederá nada. - La corto yo. Realmente tengo ganas de sonreír: ahí está, ahí está la rebelde niña y la enérgica joven … y ahí está la gran mujer en la que se ha convertido.

\- Si sucediera, Bert … - Nuestros ojos se encuentran. - … ante todo, antepondré mis sentimientos. Él es el hombre de mi vida … y voy a luchar por mi futuro.

* * *

El tren continúa su inexorable camino hacia su destino, dejando a su paso hermosos y profundos valles y colinas verdosas, pero para mí es como si viera el negro camino al infierno, lo mismo me da. Mis pensamientos vuelan lejos de aquí, retorciéndose y complicándose a medida que les doy vueltas y más vueltas en mi mente, y no puedo evitarlo.

Estamos a medio camino de Dallas, donde nos quedan un par de representaciones y después, seguimos a Nueva Orleans, el punto final de la gira. Pero los ánimos ya están decayendo entre los compañeros, bien por la nostalgia, bien por el cansancio, bien por el motivo que sea. Se intuye en el ambiente, y el silencio y el mal humor oprimen a todos con cada embate de tren.

Yo también estoy agotado, qué duda cabe, tanto física como psicológicamente. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y entrecierro los ojos, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo. Debo reconocer que últimamente estoy fumando demasiado. Y no voy a disculparlo, ya que en estos momentos, lejos de Candy y con mi cabeza repleta de pensamientos poco agradables, es lo único que me apetece hacer. Río en cuanto lo pienso. Se que mi diosa de ojos verdes no estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Casi puedo verla delante de mi, su precioso rostro enfurruñado pidiéndome que no fume. Dios … no sé lo que daría por verme en esa situación en este mismo instante.

Me incorporo un poco e intento alejar esas imágenes, si no, sé que terminaré sufriendo y más enfadado aún conmigo mismo y con todos. Comienza a hacer calor. A medida que nos acercamos a destino, la humedad se hace protagonista, calando los huesos y haciendo desear esconderse en algún sitio fresco donde poder respirar. Me duele la cabeza. Afortunadamente, mi compartimento es exclusivamente para uso personal, y no debo compartirlo con nadie. Uno de los privilegios de los que disfruto, y ¿por qué no?. De todas formas, no deseo compañía. Ni siquiera de Nat. Es más, desde ese encuentro inesperado con el secretario de mi querido y amado padre hacía ya varias noches, Nat apenas me ha comentado nada que no esté relacionado con el trabajo, y no le culpo, es más, se lo agradezco.

Aprieto los puños nada más recordar el incidente. La ira me consume, no puedo evitarlo. Ni siquiera soy capaz de procesar coherente y razonadamente lo sucedido. Estoy … perdido, sí, tal vez sea esa la palabra. En este momento … estoy perdido.

-escena retrospectiva-

Nat observaba a uno y a otro hombre con incredulidad, mientras Terry intentaba calmar su desbocado corazón y no perder la compostura.

\- ¿Podría dedicarme unos minutos, milord? No lo retendré demasiado. - Al observar la tensa mandíbula del joven, Nat intervino.

\- No va a ser posible. Tenemos que ir a ver al anfitrión de la fiesta …

\- El Sr. Abbot no supondrá problema. Dígale que el señor … Graham … - Parecía costarle pronunciar el nombre - … se encuentra en compañía del Sr. Worthington.

\- Pero … - Nat alzó una ceja en dirección a Terry, ya que no se atrevía a interpelar al interesado. Por lo poco que conocía a su actor principal, sabía que estaba a punto de explotar. Los ojos, como dos ardientes zafiros, parecían querer desintegrar a aquel británico resabiado que parecía estar relamiéndose de gusto por alguna razón totalmente desconocida para el director. Y, ¿por qué se dirigía a Terrence con aquel título? ¿Lord? ¿Milord?

\- Está bien, Nat, no te preocupes. - La profunda voz de Terry se oyó a través del tenso silencio reinante en la terraza e hizo dar a Nat un respingo. Terry ni siquiera giró la cabeza.

El hombre contuvo el aliento y se dio la vuelta, abandonando rápidamente la terraza. Terry se giró hacia la barandilla, dejando la copa de champán en el borde y encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Oyó los amortiguados pasos del secretario acercarse a él y situarse a su lado.

\- No tengo toda la noche, Sr. Worthington. - Su voz sonó alterada, cargada de ira contenida, y maldijo por lo bajo. Debía controlarse. Pero su interlocutor no dio muestras de ninguna emoción.

\- Desde luego, Milord.

\- Le pido que deje de llamarme así. - Terry se volvió a mirarlo, crispado.

\- Disculpe … la costumbre. - El hombre inclinó la cabeza y sonrió cortés. - Seré lo más breve posible. Tal como he dicho, estoy aquí por orden de Su Gracia. Hubiera venido él en persona, pero desgraciadamente, su delicado estado de salud le impide realizar un viaje tan largo. - Terry no dio muestras de ninguna reacción. Su rostro estaba impasible, alterado únicamente por la tensa mandíbula, aunque su corazón latía con fuerza.

\- He de suponer que me encuentro en esta estúpida fiesta únicamente por deseo de … Su Gracia. - Terry casi escupió el nombre, pero el hombre guardó la compostura.

\- Efectivamente, Milord … disculpe, Sr. Graham. A estas alturas ya debe haber supuesto que Su Gracia es uno de los patrocinadores de la gira.

¡Maldita sea! Otra vez en sus redes … ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera percatado de ello?

\- Vaya al grano, Sr. Worthington. - Fue la seca respuesta de Terry. No veía el momento de alejarse de allí.

\- Por supuesto, señor. Su Gracia me ha ordenado encarecidamente que le entregue esta carta en persona y que me asegure de que procede a su lectura. - Mientras hablaba, el hombre había sacado la misiva del bolsillo con elegante gesto. Terry abrió los ojos un momento dejando entrever su sorpresa, y de pronto, soltó una amarga carcajada.

\- Esto es increíble. - Meneó la cabeza, mientras tiraba el cigarrillo y se aflojaba un poco la pajarita, pasándose una mano por el castaño cabello, revolviéndolo, para a continuación caer los mechones en atractivo desorden por su rostro. Se acercó un poco al hombre que tenía frente a él y lo escrutó fijamente. - Sr. Worthington, yo tampoco voy a andarme con rodeos. Hace ocho años dejé Inglaterra con apenas una armónica en el bolsillo y la cabeza repleta de sueños, sin volver la vista atrás, sin importarme lo más mínimo mis diecisiete años anteriores. Y como ya habrá supuesto, continúo en la misma tesitura. No me interesa en absoluto lo que Su Gracia, la mismísima Reina o quien sea quiera decirme. ¿Me he explicado con claridad? - El secretario permaneció impasible, apenas una sonrisa cortés coronando sus labios.

\- Con claridad meridiana, Sr. Graham. Pero esto también estaba previsto.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Y qué hará cuando rompa en su cara la dichosa carta en mil pedazos? - La grave y baja voz de Terry resonó como lava ardiente entre ambos.

\- Continuaré intentando cumplir el mandato de mi señor duque de todas las maneras posibles …

\- ¿Y qué maneras son esas?

\- Intentaré que escuche las palabras de Su Gracia, Milord, es un asunto de suma importancia.

\- ¿Qué palabra de me importa una mierda no ha entendido? - Terry se había alejado unos pasos con los puños apretados, cogiendo la copa de champán y vaciándola de un trago.

\- Lea la carta, por favor, es lo único que le pide …

\- ¿Lo único que me pide? - Le cortó Terry, la voz cargada de rabia contenida. - ¿Qué derecho tiene a pedirme nada?

De pronto, un grupo entró en la terraza y el hombre bajó los ojos, acercándose con cautela al joven plantado junto a la barandilla de piedra.

\- Son asuntos importantes, Milord … y esta vez no me disculparé por llamarlo de esa forma. - Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y el secretario continuó en voz baja. - No entraré en discusiones sobre lo que debería o no debería ser … vengo con una misión, un objetivo … y estoy ante un importante miembro de la nobleza británica. - Alargó el sobre hacia él. - Tome una decisión, Milord.

Terry quería gritar en ese instante. Quería gritarle a aquel hombre en plena cara que no necesitaba volver a dejar entrar aquel capítulo en su vida, aquel padre, aquellos sentimientos, aquellos recuerdos … no podía, ¡no quería, maldita sea! Tragó con fuerza, los puños apretados y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Los ardientes zafiros se fijaron en el sobre tendido ante él, y en un impulso, casi arrancó la misiva de manos de su interlocutor y se giró rápidamente, abandonando a grandes zancadas la terraza.

\- Nos veremos en Nueva Orleans, Milord … - Fue lo último que escuchó.

-fin de escena retrospectiva-

Y aquí estoy. Con esta rabia insana consumiendo mi alma desde aquella noche. ¿Por qué demonios cogí la maldita carta? Ni siquiera la he abierto. Ni siquiera quiero hacerlo … ¿no? Inconscientemente giro los ojos hacia la cartera de documentos depositada en una de las bandejas del compartimento. ¡No, maldita sea!

Me levanto con rapidez y estiro un poco las piernas. Ya no soy ningún niño, y sin embargo, me siento de nuevo como aquel adolescente dolido y desilusionado que abandonó una mañana su país, sin nada más que sus sueños. ¿Qué capacidad tiene este hombre autoritario y pétreo de inmiscuirse de nuevo en mi ordenada vida y hacer que me vuelva a sentir como un niño? No puedo evitar que mil imágenes infantiles sepultadas en lo más hondo de mis recuerdos intenten abrirse paso a codazos en mi mente, alterando mi ánimo.

Me paso las manos por el rostro, cansado. Sobre todo es rabia, pura rabia lo que siento … y no voy a consentirlo, no, no debo. Tengo que enfrentarme a mis demonios, tengo que volver a tomar el control.

* * *

¿Qué significa esto? No lo entiendo. Tengo en la mano la carta más extraña que he recibido en mi vida … y sobre todo me sorprende el remitente. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Oigo que llaman a la puerta. Es Mandy.

\- Adelante. - La joven doméstica entra acalorada. Seguro que ha subido corriendo las escaleras.

\- Señorita, su madre me manda a buscarla. El Sr. Krantz ya ha llegado.

\- ¿Ya? - ¿Luke ya ha llegado? Pero si no debía venir hasta … inconscientemente miró el reloj de encima de mi tocador. ¡Vaya! Se me ha hecho tarde. - De acuerdo, Mandy, bajaré enseguida.

La joven se despide y vuelvo a quedarme sola, en la quietud de mi habitación. Hace calor … y debo comenzar a prepararme. Me paso la mano por la frente sudorosa y respiro para calmarme. He de reconocer que no siento deseos de salir esta tarde … y no es por Luke, que es encantador, sino que … ¡basta Patty! Levanto la cabeza y cuadro los hombros. Veo la hoja de papel encima del tocador y vuelvo a releerla.

 **Querida Patty:**

 **¿Cómo estás? Escucha, sé que todo esto te va a parecer de los más extraño, pero sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera muy importante, extremadamente importante.**

 **Debes venir a Nueva Orleans, Patty, el 20 de julio. Reserva habitación en el Hotel Cheston, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Te lo contaré todo en cuanto nos veamos. Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, querida … y lo siento, pero te necesito allí.**

 **Espero verte. ¡Te quiero!**

 **Candice.**

Y eso era todo. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Estará bien Candy? No puedo evitar estar preocupada, muy preocupada. ¿Y cómo pretende que vaya a Nueva Orleans? ¿A Nueva Orleans? ¿Por qué a Nueva Orleans?

Otra vez la puerta y doy un respingo. Abren sin esperar respuesta y me levanto rápidamente de la butaca. Es mi madre.

\- Patricia. - Me mira con reproche, acercándose a mí. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todavía estás así? Luke ya lleva un tiempo esperando … tu padre no está muy contento.

\- Enseguida estoy lista. - Me apresuro al baño y comienzo a acicalarme apresuradamente. Mi madre me observa desde el vano de la puerta. Giro un poco la cabeza y sonrío. - Mamá, no es necesario que me esperes …

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, querida?

\- Claro que sí. - Mi voz suena más alto de lo normal e intento calmarme.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Luke y tú?

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Oh, vamos, Patty … - Mi madre se acerca por detrás con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro y me pone las manos en los hombros. Nuestros ojos se encuentran a través del espejo.

\- Mamá, apenas hace unas semanas que nos conocemos … - Termino de arreglarme el cabello y me giro.

\- Unas semanas suele ser suficiente …

\- ¡Mamá! -La miró exasperada y vuelvo a la habitación, tomando el vestido del perchero y procediendo a vestirme. Enseguida noto las manos de mi madre ayudándome con los corchetes.

\- Querida … - Me coloca suavemente el tirante del vestido en su sitio y me mira a los ojos, acariciándome la mejilla. - Sabes que nunca he intentado presionarte … cuando sucedió lo de Stear …

\- Mamá …

\- Querida, por favor … cuando sucedió lo de Stear, te dejamos tu espacio, te dejamos que liberaras tu dolor … eras tan joven y fue una pérdida tan grande … pero tu padre y yo creemos que ya es momento de que vuelvas a tomar las riendas de tu vida, Patricia. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que nos hemos venido a Jacksonville … y tal vez sea el momento de que rompas las cadenas con esa familia …

\- ¿Qué? - Instintivamente me echo hacia atrás y la observo confundida.

\- Creo que no es nada sano que vayas una y otra vez a verlos … no hace más que recordarte viejas heridas. Siempre vuelves peor de lo que te has marchado …

\- Eso son tonterías, madre. - Intentó ir hacia el tocador, pero ella me retiene por los hombros y me obliga a mirarla.

\- No son tonterías.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que debo dejar de ver a mis amigas?

\- No, claro que no … podrían venir a visitarte. Sabes que estaríamos encantados, pero …

\- ¿Pero?

\- Debes comenzar a centrarte en tu futuro.

\- ¿Mi futuro? - Mi madre suelta un suspiro exasperado y yo siento que mis latidos aumentan el ritmo.

\- Luke Krantz. - Me echo a reír, no puedo evitarlo. Pero entonces, el rostro de mi madre sufre un brusco cambio y me toma por el rostro con fuerza, mirándome con fijeza. El pánico se apodera de mí. - No estoy bromeando, querida. Te voy a desvelar nuestro pequeño secreto, y quiero que te quede muy claro: Luke Krantz es un joven prometedor, encantador, apuesto y con dinero. El candidato perfecto para la hija de Mingus O´Brien. El candidato perfecto que tus padres, los mismos padres que te hemos amado, alimentado y proporcionado todas las comodidades y la mejor educación posible, hemos elegido para ti. - Parpadeo confusa y asustada.

\- ¿Qué … ? ¿Qué significa esto, madre?

\- Significa que vas a terminar de vestirte ahora mismo, vas a bajar al salón con la mejor sonrisa en tu adorable rostro, y vas a hacer que Luke Krantz no pueda mirar a ninguna otra mujer por el resto de su vida, ¿ha quedado claro?

Tengo la boca seca y estoy ligeramente mareada. No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo. Siento que las lágrimas afloran a mis ojos mientras mi madre libera bruscamente mi rostro, se da la vuelta y abandona la habitación sin mirar atrás. Entonces las lágrimas ruedan sin control por mis mejillas y debo apoyarme en el tocador.

¿Es posible? ¿Es posible que me encuentre en esta situación? ¿Y qué esperaba, maldita sea? Algo así iba a suceder, tarde o temprano. Pero yo … yo esperaba no tener que pasar por esto … esperaba que mis padres me dejaran elegir, me dejaran a mi voluntad … Pero ya tengo 23 años … y la maldita sociedad tiene sus propias normas.

Se me escapa un sollozo y me tapo la boca con fuerza para mitigarlo. Oh, William … ¿qué voy a hacer?

Luke es un buen hombre, es cierto, encantador, divertido, apuesto … tal vez no a la deslumbrante manera de William, pero resulta muy atractivo con su cabello negro y sus chispeantes ojos oscuros. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría casarme con un hombre que no fuera William? Y al final … y al final sucederá …

No sé cómo he podido bajar sonriendo al salón, saludar a Luke y a mis padres y coger el brazo que me ofrece Luke para a continuación salir a pasear por los jardines del centro.

Escucho a Luke contar anécdotas divertidas y reír, mientras yo sólo puedo asentir y aspirar suavemente el aire cálido.

\- ¿Estás segura, Patty?

\- ¿Qué? - Giro la cabeza sorprendida para observar a mi interlocutor, quien tiene una ceja arqueada y parece divertido.

\- Acabo de preguntarte si quieres que vayamos a mi apartamento a hacer el amor, y me has dicho que sí.

\- ¿Qué? - Noto cómo me ruborizo salvajemente y lo miro boquiabierta, mientras él suelta una carcajada.

\- Por fin he logrado llamar tu atención. - De pronto me toma suavemente por la cintura y me atrae hacia él. Nuestros rostros quedan muy cerca, él observando lentamente mis rasgos con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Soy paciente, Pat … y sabes que también soy claro y directo. Me gustas, creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta. Eres inteligente, divertida y preciosa. Pero también aprecio tus opiniones y tus juicios. Si no fuera así, ya estaría con cualquiera de esa muñecas de cera que llenan la ciudad, diciendo a todo que sí y riendo como bobas. - No puedo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. Es cierto, a Luke no le va nada estar con una joven así. - Vaya, por fin una sonrisa sincera. - Me acaricia suavemente la mejilla e inexplicablemente me ruborizo. No estoy molesta, al contrario, pero estoy nerviosa. - ¿Puedo besarte? - ¿Qué? Noto que mi rostro arde. ¿Y qué le contesto?

Pero Luke no me da tiempo a reaccionar. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y sin apenas darme cuenta de lo que sucede noto sus labios en los míos, frescos, suaves … mi primera reacción es separarme, alejarlo de mí … pero … demasiadas dudas pesan en mi corazón, demasiadas obligaciones … una de las manos de Luke desciende hasta mi cintura, apretándome contra él y la otra se posa en mi cuello, dirigiendo el beso. Súbitamente noto su lengua entre mis labios, su respiración agitada … ¡no! No puedo hacer esto … pero no me aparto. Siento deseos de llorar y al mismo tiempo, me gusta lo que me hace. ¿Es posible?

El beso se hace más profundo … me encuentro respondiendo inconscientemente. Oigo nuestras respiraciones, nuestras lenguas encontrarse una y otra vez … mi mente vaga sin control a aquella noche … aquellas sensaciones … aquellos ojos azules … ¡no!

Me separo casi con brusquedad y ambos intentamos recobrar el equilibrio. Luke me retiene por la cintura, su respiración agitada. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y él sonríe.

\- Oh, Patty … llevaba semanas deseando hacer esto … - Ante mi turbación, parece compungido. - Oh, discúlpame … ¿te he ofendido? - Meneo la cabeza y bajo los ojos, pero él me alza la barbilla suavemente. Su mirada es dulce, tierna. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? - La palabra hace aflorar nuevos recuerdos. Lo mismo me llamó William aquella noche … trago con fuerza. No debo llorar.

\- Estoy preocupada, eso es todo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Me encuentro observando sus oscuros ojos. Son de un tono muy oscuro, parecen casi negros … pero son enigmáticos, hermosos … en ese momento dejan traslucir sus sentimientos. Sentimientos por mí. Profundos sentimientos.

Tomo aire y comienzo a hablar.


	17. Capitulo 17 - Rumbo al futuro (2)

**N. de la A.: ¡Hola! Ante todo gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir leyendo esta historia. El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas SOLO APTAS para ADULTOS. Por lo que quien pudiera sentirse ofendido o incómodo con este tipo de lectura, absténgase de leer. ¡Saludos!**

La ciudad de Nueva Orleans respiraba vida y colorido en aquel julio de 1921. Y aunque el aire era pegajoso y la humedad se adhería al cuerpo como una segunda piel, era refrescante pasear por las concurridas calles observando la diversidad de transeúntes y sobre todo, escuchando el jazz fresco que escapaba de las entreabiertas puertas de los locales.

Pero Candy y Albert no habían perdido ni un segundo en acercarse al hotel donde iban a hospedarse tras dejar rápidamente la estación, para a continuación, una vez alojados en sus respectivas habitaciones, ir a preguntar por Terry en recepción. El recepcionista los miró con suspicacia y recelo.

\- Comprenderán que no pueda dar información sobre nuestros huéspedes, es la política del hotel.

\- Por supuesto, lo comprendo, caballero. - Albert sonreía con amabilidad. - Pero se trata de un importante asunto familiar que el Sr. Graham debe conocer en el acto.

Candy observaba al joven con cierta congoja. Comprendía que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, y lo respetaba … pero la necesidad que tenía de ver a Terry era imperiosa. Entonces, en un impulso, tomó suavemente la mano del joven y este pegó un respingo, ruborizándose intensamente. Pocas veces había visto a una joven tan hermosa como aquella. Parecía un ángel. El joven bajó los ojos turbado y carraspeó.

\- Bueno … yo … tal vez … si es algo tan importante …

No tardaron en estar nuevamente en el ascensor que los llevaría al piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Terry. Albert reía y meneaba la cabeza, observando a su pupila de reojo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

\- Nada como la persuasión femenina para lograr cualquier objetivo … - Rió él guiñándole un ojo. - Sois más fuertes y más inteligentes que nosotros, qué duda cabe … y algún día el mundo se dará cuenta de ello.

La joven se encogió de hombros, brillantes sus ojos verde mar. Otra faceta del carácter de Albert que le fascinaba. Sus ideas, sus puntos de vista … sin convencionalismos, desafortunadamente sin sitio en ella época y en aquella sociedad repleta de hipocresías y medias verdades. Al principio, Candy se había sentido cohibida y algo asustada ante toda aquella explosión de ideas revolucionarias, pero había madurado junto a aquel hombre, y había comenzado a escuchar, a aprender y a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Por todo ello, no estaba asustada ante lo que pudieran suscitar sus decisiones … simplemente, estaba preocupada. Entonces, la joven rubia apretó la mano de Albert y sonrió, algo ruborizada.

\- ¿Te escandalizaría si te pidiera que me dejaras subir a mi sola? - Se encogió de hombros, turbada. - Quisiera darle una sorpresa. - Albert se echó a reír suavemente.

\- En absoluto, querida, adelante. Iré a refrescarme a mi habitación y tal vez descanse un poco. Os dejaré tiempo para charlar. - Le guiñó un ojo. - ¿Vendrás después a buscarme? - Candy casi no pudo ni mirarle, tan ruborizada como estaba. Sabía que Albert no era ningún mojigato, pero a ella aún le costaba muchísimo tratar aquellos asuntos … aunque fuera de una manera tan sutil … incluso con Terry.

\- Claro que sí.

Se despidió de Albert y continuó subiendo en el elevador hasta el piso indicado, con el corazón en un puño. Notaba su agitada respiración quemar sus pulmones y sabía que debía calmarse. Pero era harto difícil, sabiendo que en apenas unos minutos lo tendría delante. Después de dos meses y medio de anhelos, sueños e indecisiones, la espera había terminado. Ya nada podría interponerse entre ellos, ¿o sí? ¡Basta Candy! ¿Qué haría Terry cuando la viera? ¿La envolvería en sus brazos? ¿Le haría el amor? Se mordió el labio turbada y sintió enrojecer su rostro. Mientras caminaba por el apenas iluminado pasillo en dirección a la habitación, hubo de parar un par de veces para tomar aliento. Estaba sumamente nerviosa. ¡Candy, debes calmarte! Gritaba su cerebro, pero su corazón hacía oídos sordos a todo y a todos. Por fin iba a volver a verlo. ¿Cómo no estar nerviosa?

De pronto, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró ante la puerta que buscaba. Respiró hondo, cuadró los hombros y tocó suavemente con los nudillos. Nada. Esperó pacientemente unos instantes y volvió a tocar, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Ningún sonido se percibía y comenzó a inquietarse. ¿Estaría en el teatro? No era probable. El joven recepcionista le había casi asegurado que se encontraba en el hotel, y la naturaleza generosa de la joven rubia le impidió que comenzará a hacer especulaciones. Todo tenía una explicación.

Volvió a respirar profundamente para calmar sus nervios y tocó por tercera vez, esta vez más insistentemente. Entonces escuchó una exclamación ahogada en el interior y seguidamente pasos que se acercaban a la puerta.

Pero quien abrió la puerta con rostro adormilado no era su prometido. Era un hombre al que no conocía. Un hombre más bien bajito, rondando la cincuentena, de rostro afable, que la observaba sorprendido intentando despegar sus ojos de la red del sueño.

\- ¿Sí? - La joven no pudo reaccionar en un primer instante y miró al hombre con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa.

\- Disculpe yo …

\- Dígame … - El hombre se frotó lentamente los ojos y se pasó la mano por el desordenado cabello, fijándose más en la joven que tenía delante. No fue de hecho inmune a la belleza femenina e intentó sonreír, a pesar del espantoso dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a martillearle las sienes. - ¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?

\- Yo … - La joven intentó sobreponerse a la sorpresa inicial y sonrió. - Discúlpeme … parece que me he equivocado de habitación … estaba buscando al Sr. Graham.

\- ¿El Sr. Graham? - El hombre pareció despertarse de pronto con un sobresalto, haciendo que Candy frunciera el ceño confusa. - Bueno … ¿es usted una admiradora tal vez?

\- No, no exactamente …

\- El Sr. Graham no puede atenderla en este momento …

\- Entonces … ¿es esta su habitación? - Los ojos aguamarina de la joven se iluminaron.

\- Sí … bueno, es decir, no … no está disponible … podrá verle en la función de esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora si es tan amable …

\- Un momento … - El hombre intentaba cerrarle la puerta en las narices y Candy lo interceptó poniendo una mano en el vano.

\- Señorita, no es buen momento …

\- ¡Terry! - Gritó ella, alargando el cuello e intentando ver el interior de la habitación. - Escuche, caballero …. debo ver al Sr. Graham enseguida …

\- No va a ser posible, si me disculpa … - El hombre volvió a intentar cerrar la puerta, pero ella no le dejó.

\- Maldita sea … ¡Terry! Señor … no quiero parecer descortés, pero soy su prometida y debo verle …

\- ¿Su prometida? - Candy vio cómo el hombre paraba en secó su avance, a lo que ella en un impulso, aprovechó para entrar en la habitación, pasando por delante del estupefacto sujeto.

Avanzó casi a ciegas, el hombre pegado a sus talones intentando retenerla. La habitación estaba en penumbra y pudo descubrir las tenues formas de un cuerpo acostado en el lecho. Intentó acercarse, pero el hombre la retuvo por el brazo.

\- ¡Señorita! Voy a verme obligado a llamar a seguridad … - Dijo el hombre en un susurro furioso. Entonces ella se giró, quedando frente a él, y le puso una mano en el hombro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Escúcheme un segundo, por favor … no sé quién es usted, pero supongo que le importa el Sr. Graham ya que está aquí cuidando de él. No he mentido, aunque comprendo su recelo. Mi nombre es Candice White Andrew, y lo crea usted o no, soy la prometida del Sr. Graham. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad hace apenas dos horas. Pero además de todo esto … soy enfermera. Por favor, déjeme ayudar a Terry.

Y el hombre no supo si fue aquel rostro de ángel, aquellos ojos aguamarina que le habían llegado al alma o la serenidad que traslucía su voz, lo que hizo que soltara suavemente su brazo y la dejara hacer, asintiendo. Candy no perdió tiempo y echó a correr al lecho, donde descubrió a Terry. Parecía profundamente dormido.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - Preguntó, mientras le tocaba el rostro y le tomaba el pulso. El hombre se sentó en una butaca al lado de la cama y Candy pudo oír que soltaba el aire con fuerza, abatido.

\- Puede que tal vez sí sea su prometida … - Parecía convencerse a sí mismo. - Señorita … lamento estar aquí en este momento dándole estas noticias, créame … pero lo que le sucede a Terrence es que está totalmente borracho. - Candy intentó que sus manos no temblaran mientras acomodaba las almohadas bajo la cabeza del joven y le apartaba el castaño cabello del rostro. Sí, era cierto … podía percibir el olor a alcohol de la estancia sin ventilar y el que emanaba del cuerpo de Terry. Se percató de que aún estaba vestido con los pantalones, aunque le habían quitado la camisa. Se alzó lentamente y se giró para observar al hombre sentado en la butaca. Este se levantó y alargó la mano. - Soy Nathan Scott, el Director de la Compañía Chambelain. - Candy se la estrechó. - No se muy bien qué es lo que le ha llevado a esta situación … aunque no ha estado en sus mejores momentos las últimas semanas … supongo que lo sabe. - Candy asintió con tristeza. - De madrugada me han despertado otros dos miembros de la compañía para conducirme a un local a buscar a Terrence, ya que apenas podía tenerse en pie. Entre los tres lo hemos traído hasta aquí y me he quedado con él el resto de la noche. Supongo que me he quedado dormido … - Se pasó una mano por el rostro con aire culpable. - En unas horas debe estar en el teatro para la función de esta noche … - Nat miró el cuerpo inerte acostado en el lecho con preocupación. - … y no logro despertarlo. - Candy volvió a girarse hacia la cama y suspiró.

\- Yo me encargo, Sr. Scott.

\- Nat, por favor … - Candy se volvió a mirarlo con una triste sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe … intentaré que esté en el teatro a la hora acordada.

\- Pero … ¿está segura, señorita? Puedo ayudarla …

\- No, tranquilo … vaya a atender sus asuntos.

Nat parecía reacio a dejarla sola y Candy siguió tranquilizándolo hasta que llegaron a la puerta y la joven lo despidió, volviendo lentamente a la estancia y observando a su prometido con congoja en el corazón. Pero luchó por sobreponerse a sus sentimientos y se puso en marcha, con la energía que la caracterizaba.

Desgraciadamente, no era la primera vez que trataba con sucesos y estados etílicos como aquel, y sabía cómo proceder … ya habría tiempo de tratar el por qué de aquella situación y lo que había sucedido. Abrió las ventanas de par en par, dejando que el aire y la luz entraran en la viciada estancia y se llevaran consigo todos los olores y efluvios que la poblaban y entonces pudo apreciar el desorden reinante, ropas desparramadas por el suelo, alguna que otra botella de whisky encima de la mesa … _Oh, Terry … ¿qué ha sucedido?_ Instintivamente, Candy sabía que algo grave había pasado. Se acercó al lecho y se sentó en el borde, suspirando, mientras observaba los hermosos rasgos del joven relajados por el sueño profundo. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla sin afeitar.

\- Terry … - Susurró, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento. Sabía que debía despertarlo, pero se demoró unos instantes más en observarle. Su rostro cincelado, su marcado pecho … - Tenía tantas ganas de verte, amor mío … jamás pensé que te encontraría en este estado. ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Sentía deseos de llorar y sintió el escozor de las lágrimas, pero hizo esfuerzos por sobreponerse. No era el momento.

Entonces se dirigió al baño y cogió una toalla para a continuación humedecerla y volver junto a Terry. Comenzó a mojarle el rostro y el cuello, sin lograr en principio ninguna reacción, lo que la indujo a empezar a preocuparse seriamente, pero en la segunda pasada con la empapada toalla, Terry comenzó a agitarse y a fruncir el ceño, y Candy continúo mojándole el rostro y el pecho para seguir logrando reacciones.

\- Déjame … - Terry comenzó a agitarse e intentó apartarla, susurrando roncamente.

\- ¡Terry! - Candy intentó sujetarlo, pero él era más fuerte y la apartó de un empujón. Ni siquiera era consciente de dónde se hallaba.

La joven se levantó del suelo y con energía propinó una sonora bofetada en el rostro masculino, haciendo que Terry abriera los ojos de par en par y soltara un gemido.

\- ¡Qué mierda …! - Se incorporó bruscamente al tiempo que Candy se apartaba y él la observaba desorientado, intentando enfocar la mirada.

\- ¡Terry! - Ella se acercó, agarrándolo por el cuello. - ¡Terry! Soy yo. Tranquilízate … estás bien … tranquilo …

\- ¿Qué? - Él parpadeaba, totalmente confundido, respirando agitadamente. - ¿Candy …? ¿Cómo...? - Ella le acariciaba el rostro.

\- No te preocupes … te pondrás bien … - Él se pasó las manos por el rostro, frotándose los ojos y volviendo a mirarla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Dios mío … - La observaba aterrorizado. - ¿Te … te he hecho daño?

\- No, amor mío, para nada … - Candy intentaba volver a acariciarle el rostro, pero él cabeceaba agitado.

\- Ayer … Dios mío, bebí mucho … - Miró alrededor y se frotó la dolorida mejilla. - Estoy …

\- Estás en tu habitación, tranquilo. - Candy le acarició el pecho y él se volvió a mirarla, aún incrédulo. - Nat te trajo.

\- ¿Nat? ¿Cómo sabes …? ¿Conoces a Nat?

\- Estaba aquí cuando llegué. Te ha velado toda la noche. - Terry se movió un poco y Candy se levantó de la cama, dejándole espacio. Vio cómo su prometido se sujetaba la cabeza. - Te daré un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza. En unas horas te encontrarás mejor. Una ducha suele obrar milagros. - Él alzó la cabeza y la miró con el corazón en los ojos: culpabilidad, tristeza, vergüenza … miles de sentimientos se agolpaban en aquellos ojos azules.

\- Lo siento … no encuentro palabras para …

\- Ssssshhh … - Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado, sus rostros muy cerca. - No ahora, no es necesario … ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? - Él asintió, no muy convencido.

\- Ha vuelto a suceder … maldita sea … - Volvió a cogerse la cabeza entre las manos. - Cómo he podido … - Candy le acarició suavemente el hombro desnudo.

\- No te atormentes, querido … ahora no. Debes reponerte. - Él alzó la cabeza y Candy pudo apreciar que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Esta mañana. Albert me convenció para hacer este viaje y venir a darte una sorpresa. - Él se giró hacia ella y sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Y, como siempre, he resultado ser una absoluta decepción …

\- No, ssshhh, no digas eso … - Candy le puso un dedo en los labios. - Deduzco que algo grave a tenido que suceder, amor mío … ya habrá tiempo para que me lo cuentes … - Él intento decir algo pero ella meneó la cabeza y unió su frente con la de él. Notó que una cálida lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Terry y se la secó con los labios. El aliento de Terry olía a alcohol, pero a ella no le importó y lo besó suavemente. Fue él quien se apartó, cohibido.

\- Candy …

\- Necesitas una ducha. - Dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

Terry intentó hacer lo propio, pero se desplomó de nuevo en la cama con un gemido.

\- Maldita sea … estoy mareado …

\- ¿Tienes algún analgésico en la maleta?

\- Creo que algo hay por ahí … en el escritorio … - Contestó él haciendo un gesto y pasándose una mano por la frente.

Candy descubrió lo que buscaba y le acercó un par de pastillas con un vaso de agua. Él se las tomó sin dudar. Y entonces Candy lo ayudó a levantarse y pasó una mano por su cintura, encaminándose al baño. Tuvieron que parar unas cuantas veces, aunque la distancia era más bien corta, porque a Terry le costaba caminar. Candy lo sujetaba como podía, aunque sabía que él estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no apoyar todo su peso en ella.

Por fin llegaron a destino y Terry se apoyó en el lavabo. Sudaba copiosamente y respiraba con dificultad. Candy le sugirió que se mojara el rostro mientras ella abría el grifo de la ducha. Pero el cuerpo de Terry ya no pudo resistirlo y el joven se precipitó en el retrete, vomitando con fuerza. Candy se acercó a ayudarlo, pero él la apartó.

\- No … por favor …

\- Terry …

\- No quiero que me veas así …

\- ¡Maldita sea, Terry! - Candy lo cogió firmemente por los hombros y le sujetó la cabeza. - En lo bueno y en lo malo, ¿recuerdas? Ahora te sentirás mejor … - Él no pudo articular palabra porque volvió a vomitar.

Al terminar, se apoyó tembloroso y sudoroso en el retrete y la miró con una mezcla de embarazo y súplica.

\- Lo siento … siento todo esto. Estoy mejor … creo que deberías dejarme solo.

\- No, no lo haré. - La joven meneó la cabeza e intentó sonreír. - ¿Qué me dices de esa ducha? - Él asintió, vacilante, e hizo un amago de dirigirse hacia la pequeña bañera, pero tuvo que agarrarse a la pared y frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Masculló con voz ronca.

\- Yo te ayudaré.

La joven volvió a cogerlo por la cintura y lo acercó al lavabo. Entonces Terry, apoyado en el lavabo, comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Pero súbitamente se detuvo y alzó la cabeza, observándola con una ceja arqueada. Candy no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

\- Oh, Terry … no creo que vaya a escandalizarme … - Él le dedicó una media sonrisa. La primera desde que habían vuelto a verse, y continuó desnudándose.

Pronto estuvo desnudo en todo su esplendor, y Candy no pudo evitar contener el aliento. Desvió la vista turbada, y notó su rostro en llamas. Pero Terry ya se acercaba vacilante a la ducha y Candy se obligó a centrarse para poder ayudarle. Una vez el chorro de agua tomó contacto con su cuerpo, Terry soltó un suspiro y Candy corrió la cortina, dejándolo solo. Pero enseguida oyó un juramento bajo y un leve estrépito.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí … no te preocupes … resbalé …

La joven apretó los puños y se mordió el labio, indecisa. Sus ojos verde-azulados la observaron fijamente desde el otro lado del espejo. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Candy? Un brillo de decisión iluminó su mirada verdosa y entonces, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzó a desabrocharse rápidamente los corchetes de su vestido, se despojó de su ropa interior y de sus medias y zapatos y descorrió la cortina de la ducha, haciendo que Terry pegara un respingo y abriera los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces? - Observó atónito su cuerpo desnudo. Ella se introdujo rápidamente a su lado y volvió a cerrar la cortina. El espacio era reducido, por lo que tuvieron que pegarse el uno al otro mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos.

\- Aún estas mareado … voy a ayudarte …

\- ¿Estás loca …? - Farfullaba Terry con el rostro lleno de agua, pero Candy pudo ver que de pronto, tras la sorpresa inicial, una pícara sonrisa bailoteaba en sus labios, mientras la observaba tras la cortina de agua. Parecía que ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor. - Bien, tarzán pecosa impetuosa … ¿y cómo piensas ayudarme? - La joven le hizo un gesto burlón, aunque por dentro sintiera que su corazón iba a estallar como un tambor, y tomó el bote de gel que había al lado, echándose un poco de líquido en la mano, para a continuación proceder a enjabonar el pecho masculino, con manos temblorosas.

Terry suspiró de placer, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo levemente, y tomando de manos de Candy un poco de gel, comenzó a enjabonarse el cabello y los brazos. Pasaron los segundos sin que ambos pronunciaran palabra, Terry lavándose y Candy ya quieta a su lado, observándole. Los ojos zafiro la iluminaron cuando él bajó la cabeza y alzó la mano, acariciando el mojado cabello rubio.

\- Creo que deberías lavarte tú también … - Susurró con voz ronca.

\- ¿Tú crees? - Acertó a balbucear ella, atrapada en su mirada. Ya apenas sentía el agua en su piel. Lo único que sentía era un calor abrasador que abrazada su cuerpo y le hacía contener el aliento.

Ninguno de los dos pudo prever el alcance de lo que aquella situación podía provocar en ambos. Los suaves labios de Terry rozaron los de ella, húmedos y con sabor a jabón, mientras las manos de Candy subían por sus enjabonados brazos hasta su cuello y el acariciaba su cintura y caderas y la cogía por las nalgas, apretándola más contra él. Candy sintió la dureza de su masculinidad contra su estómago.

\- Mi hada hechicera … - Susurraba Terry entre besos y jadeos. - … esto es un sueño … no quiero despertar …

\- No es un sueño … - Acertó ella a balbucear. Sintió la lengua de Terry en su boca, en un profundo besó que anuló su cordura por completo. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? Terry se apoderó de sus senos y Candy gimió, cerrando los ojos a las caricias que enardecían sus pezones, mientras Terry la alzaba por las nalgas y la apretaba contra la pared de la ducha. Ella se acopló a él, rodeando sus caderas con sus muslos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible … - Oyó la ronca voz de Terry susurrar en su oído y sintió humedecerse su interior. - … que después de todo lo que ha pasado … tú …?

\- Porque te quiero …

\- Yo también te quiero, nena … - Contestó él, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y haciéndola temblar de excitación. - … y quiero que seas mi mujer … mía ...

Candy le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, jadeando, mientras él dejaba sus ya hinchados labios para continuar por su cuello, pero entonces, súbitamente, se echó hacia atrás y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, perdiendo fuerza en su agarre y soltando suavemente a Candy, que volvió a apoyar los pies en el suelo. Terry se apartó ligeramente de ella y la miró con una disculpa.

\- Perdona, amor … creo... creo que aún estoy algo mareado …

Entonces Candy cerró el grifo de la ducha y abrió la cortina, tomando de la repisa un par de mullidas toallas y pasándole una a Terry con una sonrisa. Él la observaba con el corazón en los ojos. Candy se apartó un poco de él y ambos secaron sus cuerpos. La joven rubia rodeó el suyo con la toalla y salió a la habitación. Enseguida notó el aire fresco de la estancia. El baño se había llenado de vapor y era normal que Terry aún se sintiera mareado. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y pudo ver la calle llena de gente paseando por debajo, ajena a lo que sucedía en aquella estancia.

Enseguida notó las manos de Terry en sus hombros y se giró levemente para observarle, sonriendo.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

\- Mejor … - Susurró él. La abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello, suspirando, y estrechándola más fuerte. Candy pudo volver a notar su erección contra su espalda. - Gracias, amor … por venir a salvarme … otra vez.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestarle, Terry ya se había separado de ella y se dirigía lentamente al armario vestidor. Candy sintió que una profunda y absurda decepción la invadía.

\- ¿Has tenido algún problema con Nat? Espero que se haya comportado …

\- Por supuesto … ha sido todo un caballero. - Terry asintió por encima del hombro y procedió a sacar del armario la ropa que iba a ponerse. La joven observaba su atractiva espalda y suspiró, confundida e indecisa. No sabía cómo proceder. No deseaba que aquello terminara allí, pero tampoco sabía si era correcto comentarlo.

\- Terry …

\- ¿Sí?

\- Terry … - Candy se mordió el labio, turbada, y en un impulso, se quitó la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo, quedando desnuda ante él. Cuando Terry se giró a observarla, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Candy …

\- Te deseo, Terry … - Notó cómo se ruborizaba furiosamente, pero no bajó los ojos. Se quedó prendada de aquellos dos zafiros que la quemaban desde lejos. Él no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Pero Candy percibió su lucha interior, mientras comenzaba a acortar distancia entre ellos.

\- Oh, nena … ¿sabes lo que estoy sufriendo para contenerme y no echarme encima? - Decía él con voz ronca y excitada. - ¿Sabes lo que han supuesto estos dos meses y medio sin ti?

\- Entonces … - Candy estaba confusa.

\- Oh, Candy … apareces como en un sueño y me salvas de mí mismo … y encima te quedas ahí plantada, desnuda, hermosa como una Diosa … y yo intentando conservar los pocos restos de caballerosidad que puedan quedarme para hacer las cosas correctamente y hacerte mía cuando estemos casados …

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y en la ducha … ?

\- En la ducha había perdido el control … - Susurraba él, los ojos zafiro brillantes y profundos, pero seguía acercándose a ella lentamente. Candy quiso echarse a reír, pero se contuvo mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Desde cuándo has sido honorable y recatado Grandchester? - Ella vio cómo él intentaba mantener serio el rostro.

\- Tú no lo pones nada fácil, Pecas ...

En dos zancadas se plantó ante ella y la alzó por la cintura, ahogando su risa con un profundo beso. Pronto la pasión y la atracción controlaron sus cuerpos.

\- Estás … - Susurraba entre besos. - … segura … amor …

Candy gemía, arqueada hacia él, sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños. Entonces Terry bajó la cabeza y besó los duros pezones rosados, mientras su mano se deslizaba por su vientre hasta el centro de su feminidad. Candy profirió una exclamación ahogada.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? - Susurró Terry preocupado.

\- No … estoy bien. - Y volvió a besarle casi con fuerza. El deseo la empujaba, un deseo abrasador que hacía que olvidara todo su pudor y sólo pensara en sentir a aquel hombre contra su piel.

De pronto, Terry se apartó de ella y Candy se quedó quieta en medio de la estancia, desorientada, observando cómo su amante se dirigía al lecho y arrancaba de cuajo todas las sábanas, echándolas al suelo y dejando sólo el desnudo colchón.

\- Terry … ¿qué …?

\- Voy a hacerte el amor … pero no te meteré entre esas sucias sábanas …

Alargo una mano, que Candy tomó sin dudar, y se acercaron al colchón desnudo, mientras Terry volvía a besarla en la boca y acariciaba sus senos y sus caderas, haciéndola suspirar. Pronto los gemidos y jadeos eran el único sonido de la estancia, los amantes explorando su sexualidad en el centro de la cama, ajenos a todo lo que sucedía alrededor. La excitación, el deseo, había hecho presa en ellos de nuevo, borrando todo lo demás. Terry guió a su amante en el camino de dar placer al ser amado y ambos aprendieron el uno del otro.

Candy gritó suavemente al notar los dedos de Terry en su interior y entonces él la cogió por las nalgas.

\- Tengo que poseerte, amor mío … ahora …

\- ¿Estás mejor? - Él no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada ante la pregunta. Su Candy …

\- Tú eres la mejor medicina … - Volvió a besarla en la boca y siguió por sus turgentes pezones y su abdomen. - ¿Cómo cree que me encuentro, mi querida enfermera?- Candy gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando lo notó entre sus muslos.

\- Terry …

\- Sí …

Él volvió sobre sus pasos, hacia arriba, hasta estar de nuevo en su boca. La propia Candy se sentía rendida, totalmente devastada, preparada para su amante. Los hábiles dedos de Terry volvieron a tocarla en los puntos álgidos de pasión, haciéndola retorcerse y arquearse hacia él.

\- Oh, Terry …

\- Cada noche … cada instante … - Susurraba él mientras la besaba y la tocaba, conduciéndola al climax. - … he soñado con tu cuerpo … con tus senos … - Decía mientras los mordisqueaba y ella jadeaba. - … con tus labios … tus ojos …

Candy de pronto gritó y se arqueó, el cuerpo convulso, la ola de pasión barriendo su cuerpo de una punta a otra y dejándola aturdida y desfallecida recostada contra Terry en el lecho.

\- Oh, Terry … - Acertó a balbucear, mientras él sonreía y besaba el lóbulo de su oreja, su mejilla, sus trémulos labios, su cuello … haciéndole suspirar de nuevo y gemir al llegar a sus senos, a su abdomen …

\- Voy a hacerte mía … - Oyó que susurraba de nuevo en su oído.

Inmediatamente sintió cómo Terry la acomodaba un poco mejor en el colchón y con los ojos entrecerrados, observó cómo su amante guiaba su miembro erecto en su interior, notando la presión inicial, que la hizo jadear con fuerza y aferrarse a los marcados hombros masculinos, para a continuación comenzar, casi inconscientemente, el lento movimiento de caderas que iría en crescendo hasta hacer que ambos perdieran el control de sus cuerpos, sumergidos en el orgasmo abrasador de su acto de amor.

Terry soltó un grave gemido en la boca de ella mientras se derramaba en su interior, mientras ella apretaba sus muslos contra sus caderas y caía hacia atrás extasiada.

Se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que se regularizaron sus respiraciones. Candy recostada contra el cuerpo desnudo de Terry, mientras este le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y el largo cabello rizado.

\- Ayer … bueno, ha sucedido algo que deseo contarte … - Ella alzó ligeramente la cabeza para observar su rostro. Terry no la miraba. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el semblante nublado de preocupación y tensión.

\- Lo imaginaba … sabía que había una buena razón para encontrarte en este estado.

\- Bueno … - Él se levanto un poco y Candy hizo lo propio, quedando sentada en el colchón, mientras Terry la besaba en el hombro desnudo y se levantaba, dirigiéndose al ventanal. - No sé si existe esa buena razón que dices … - Ella también se levantó y se acercó a él, abrazándose a su cintura.

\- Dime qué ha sucedido … - Sus ojos azules barrían el paisaje que se extendía más allá del ventanal.

\- El secretario del duque me localizó en Kansas y me entregó una carta de mi querido padre …

\- ¿Qué? Oh, Terry … - Candy le acarició la mejilla y él besó su palma y la miró con tristeza.

\- Estuve días sin abrirla … no me interesaba en absoluto lo que ese hombre tuviera que decirme. Pero la ira me consumía … no podía evitarlo. Y al final … sucumbí a la tentación. Ayer la leí. Y … bueno, ya conoces el resto.

\- ¿Qué decía la carta?

\- Creo que debes leerla. - Notó cómo se tensaba el cuerpo de Terry y le acarició el pecho suavemente. Él bajó la cabeza y la besó levemente en los labios. - Es importante … para ambos.

\- Claro … lo haré. - Candy lo observaba confusa.

\- Pero no ahora, amor. Lamento decir que debo prepararme para ir al teatro. - Se apartó de ella y se frotó la frente.

\- ¿Aún te duele la cabeza?

\- Un poco. - Sonrió él. - Pero no me quejaré … me lo merezco. - Hizo un gesto burlón y se frotó la mejilla. - Y la bofetada también. Aunque … vaya derechazo, pecosa … ¿querías partirme un diente por estúpido? - Ella le sacó la lengua, oyendo la risa de él, mientras se dirigía de nuevo al baño a por su ropa.

\- Tal vez debería haberlo hecho.

Cuando volvió a la habitación con sus prendas, Terry ya estaba casi vestido. Se puso la ropa interior y las medias con las ligas, y se pasó el vestido por la cabeza, acomodándolo al cuerpo.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme? - Pidió por encima del hombro, y Terry se acercó con ojos brillantes.

\- Claro. - Comenzó lentamente a abrochar los corchetes de la espalda del vestido de Candy, mientras ella sentía su aliento en su nuca. Se levantó el cabello para recogerlo en un moño suelto y Terry aprovechó para besar suavemente su cuello. Un delicioso calor se extendió por el cuerpo de la joven. Terry terminó su trabajo y acarició sus brazos, rodeando su cintura y alzando sus manos hasta rodear sus pechos, los cuales reaccionaron al instante a su contacto.

\- Terry … no puedes … - Susurró ella.

\- Lo sé … - La joven se giró y se dieron un profundo beso. - Pero esta noche tenemos una cita.

\- Hecho. - Sonrió ella.

Terminaron de arreglarse y abandonaron la estancia cogidos de la mano. Terry acompañó a Candy hasta la misma puerta de su habitación y se despidió con otro largo beso. Ya no le importaban los rumores ni las miradas indiscretas, y al parecer, a Candy tampoco.

\- Id al teatro esta noche. Dejaré orden de que os reserven un palco. - Le acarició la mejilla. - Después iremos a cenar, ¿de acuerdo? Atenderemos a nuestro amigo Albert un rato y después … - Le guiñó un ojo. - … quiero estar a solas contigo. Hemos de hablar de muchas cosas.


	18. Capitulo 18 - Rumbo al futuro (3)

El bar del hotel recibía a sus huéspedes en un entorno tranquilo y agradable a la hora del café, en aquella calurosa tarde de finales de julio. Ciertamente, el clima en Nueva Orleans era húmedo y tropical, y la estancia fresca, repleta de sillones de mimbre y de mesitas de cristal, con grandes ventiladores de techo aportando frescura al ambiente, era la perfecta opción a barajar para pasar un rato agradable.

William Albert Andrew entró con paso enérgico por las puertas de cristal y enseguida el suave sonido de un saxo procedente del pequeño escenario de una de las esquinas del amplio bar, lo hizo sonreír ligeramente mientras se acercaba a la barra a pedir su consumición. Una vez tomó nota el camarero, William se dirigió a una de las mesitas cercanas a la terraza abierta, que daba acceso al hermoso patio interior repleto de flores que constituía el centro neurálgico del hotel, y tomando un periódico se sentó elegantemente, con las piernas cruzadas, disfrutando de su lectura y de la suave música que invadía la estancia.

\- Will … ¿Albert? - La suave voz hizo que su corazón perdiera un latido antes de levantar lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que conocía bien. -¿Qué … qué haces aquí?

Eso mismo se preguntaba él. ¿Qué demonios hacía Patty allí? ¡Candy! William sintió que la ira crecía en su interior. ¡Maldita sea, Candy! Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse y dejó el periódico a un lado, levantándose lentamente del sillón. No pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido, mientras observaba aquellos ojos, aquellos rasgos … su hermoso rostro tan sorprendido y turbado como el suyo, las tersas mejillas ruborizadas, dándole un aire encantador … y muy seductor. La ira de William se había evaporado tan rápidamente como había surgido. Hacía más de dos meses que no la veía, que no la tocaba … desde aquella noche … y los sentimientos afloraron abrasadores, desgarradores … tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- Lo … lo mismo podría decir yo de ti, Patty … - Susurró con voz ronca. Vaya, debía calmarse.

\- Yo … - William no pudo evitar caer rendido ante la belleza de la joven, ante su candidez, enfundada en aquel vestido blanco de tirantes, hasta la mitad de la rodilla, marcando sus curvas … aquellas curvas que él se sabía de memoria … - Albert … - Patty tenía el rostro enrojecido y los ojos bajos, a todas luces intentando recobrar la compostura. - Albert, te presento al Sr. Krantz, Luke Krantz, un amigo. Este es el Sr. Andrew, Luke … el tutor de Candy y un buen amigo.

Fue como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría en pleno rostro. Necesitó de todo su auto-control para no caer sentado por la impresión. Se agarró ligeramente al sillón de mimbre y sus celestes ojos se toparon con un joven del cual no se había percatado hasta ese momento. Un joven de cabello azabache y ojos oscuros, despiertos e inteligentes, rasgos cuadrados pero afables, que se movía con soltura y seguridad. A William le hubiera caído bien, en otras circunstancias. Su cerebro estaba embotado, no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí?

El joven sonreía cordial y alargó una mano.

\- Es un placer conocerle, Sr. Andrew. Déjeme decirle que admiro su trabajo en las finanzas. No sabía que Patty le conocía, - rió jovial. - si no, le hubiera pedido que nos presentara mucho antes.

\- Gra … gracias. - Albert le estrechó la mano y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con las suplicantes pupilas esmeralda, aunque ella bajó enseguida la mirada.

\- Le presento a mi hermana, la señorita Clemence Krantz. - Albert se giró hacia una joven menuda, quien sonrió con timidez y bajó enseguida sus oscuros ojos almendrados. Se parecía a su hermano, el mismo cabello azabache, pero los rasgos eran más femeninos y suaves. Era una joven bastante atractiva, pero muy tímida y apocada. Se sucedieron las presentaciones de rigor y William, con caballerosidad, los invitó a sentarse a su mesa. - Gracias, Sr. Andrew, pero creo que voy a acompañar a Clem a dar un paseo por el patio, y les dejaremos que se pongan al día. - Sonrió a Patty y la besó en la mejilla. - Volveremos en un rato, querida.

Patty asintió sin apenas mirarle, el rostro encendido, y los jóvenes hermanos se marcharon, dejándolos a solas. Patty se sentó en el sillón frente a William, apretándose las temblorosas manos contra su regazo.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Patty? - No pudo evitar dejar traslucir la ira que sentía en su voz.

\- ¿No te ha dicho nada Candy? - Ella parecía confundida. - Ni siquiera sabía que tú … - Calló de pronto y enrojeció aún más. Cogió su pequeño bolso y lo abrió, rebuscando en su interior. William pudo sentir el temblor de su manos, y la rabia que lo consumía cedió un poco. Sabía que Patty estaba sufriendo tanto como él … pero, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera venido con aquel hombre? Patty parecía que había encontrado lo que buscaba, porque sacó un pequeño sobre y se lo tendió a William, evitando sus ojos. - Vine por esto. - William tomó el sobre y leyó el contenido de la hoja que portaba en unos segundos. Apretó los puños. Maldita sea, Candy … - Me quedé muy confundida … ¿está bien, Candy?

\- Claro que está bien … - William suspiró, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Al volver a centrarse en Patty la sorprendió observándole, pero enseguida volvió a desviar la mirada. - Patty … por favor, mírame. - Ella carraspeó y frunció el ceño.

\- Yo … no puedo …

\- Por favor … - Vio cómo Patty suspiraba y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se llenaban de lágrimas no derramadas mientras las pupilas de ambos se fundían unas con otras. William sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba.

\- No pensé que te encontraría aquí … - Susurró ella con voz trémula, mientras se secaba rápidamente las comisuras de los ojos con un pañuelo. - Dios mío, debo reponerme … - Dijo como para sí misma.

El camarero los interrumpió, trayendo el servicio de café de William.

\- Un té para la señorita, por favor.

\- No, yo …

\- Sí, te sentará bien. - Hizo un gesto al camarero, y este volvió a dejarlos solos. William la observaba fijamente con sus luminosos ojos. - Decidimos hacer este viaje para sorprender a Terry. Es aquí donde finaliza su gira, y como veía a Candy tan triste y apática, le propuse la idea. Ella se empeñó en hacerte partícipe. Quería que fuéramos a Jacksonville a buscarte …

\- Pero tú no querías … - Susurró ella muy bajo, levantando la cabeza.

\- No quería ponerte en dificultades con tu familia, Patricia … imagino que tienes obligaciones que atender. - Vio cómo ella volvía a secarse una solitaria lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla y respiraba profundamente. - ¿Me equivocaba?

\- No … - Ella se echó ligeramente hacia atrás.

\- Candy no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos. - William parecía enfadado. - ¿Por eso has venido con él? - Ella asintió.

\- Me preocupé mucho por Candy … no sabía qué pensar. No hubiera podido venir sola … mi padre no lo hubiera consentido.

\- ¿Es algo oficial? - Patty sintió que le faltaba el aire.

\- Mis padres quieren que me case con él …

\- ¿Y tú? - Sus ojos se encontraron. Tantos sentimientos, un torrente de sentimientos no verbalizados fluía como un río embravecido entre ambos. Patty sabía que debía escapar de allí … o estallaría en llanto.

\- Por favor, William … - Suplicó con la voz rota.

Él súbitamente pareció cobrar vida, levantándose rápidamente y haciendo un cortés saludo con la cabeza.

\- Te pido disculpas por tener que marcharme tan rápidamente, - la voz de William era amable, como siempre,pero Patty sabía que estaba hirviendo por dentro - pero tengo un compromiso ineludible. Si ves a Candy, dile que nos encontraremos aquí en un par de horas, para ir al teatro. Que pases buena tarde, Patricia.

Y se marchó, dejándola allí sentada, con el corazón roto deshaciéndose en su pecho, intentando a duras penas contener los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió pensar que William también pudiera estar allí? ¿Y que diferencia hubiera habido?

Jamás le hubieran permitido viajar sola … ya no. Por eso tuvo que contarle a Luke que su amiga la necesitaba, tuvo que enseñarle la carta. Y él organizó todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue sumamente encantador. Preparó el viaje, convenció a los O´Brien, llevó a su hermana con ellos de carabina para que no hubiera ningún tipo de comentario ni escándalo … y todo por ella.

Patty sabía de sobra que Luke estaba esperando el momento apropiado para pedir su mano en matrimonio. Ya le había confesado sus sentimientos. Quería que fuera su esposa. Y también lo querían sus padres, y los Krantz … y todo Jacksonville estaba esperando el anuncio del feliz acontecimiento. Y ella … ella solo podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar cuando tenía delante aquellos luminosos y hermosos ojos celeste que se habían marchado airados y cargados de sufrimiento hacía apenas un minuto. Ella solo podía sentir cuando los labios y manos de aquel Dios viviente la tocaban o simplemente la rozaban … ella solo estaba viva en presencia de aquel hermoso ángel rubio …

Se percató de que estaba llorando y procedió a secarse rápidamente las lágrimas, ya que el camarero se acercaba con el servicio de té. Una vez sola de nuevo, se echó el humeante líquido en la taza y se arregló un poco el cabello.

William … William … ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Escaparse a Chicago? ¿Dejarlo todo y fugarse juntos? Bien sabía que si hubiera sido por ella, ya estaría haciendo las maletas … pero no podía, ya no. Estaba atrapada. Sus padres habían tejido la tela de araña a su alrededor sin que apenas se diera cuenta. Desde que su madre le había dejado las cosas perfectamente claras … todo había ido rodado. Sabía que acabaría casándose con Luke, sabía que acabaría viviendo la vida que le habían asignado … y sabía que debería resignarse. El dolor y la impotencia que sentía eran terribles … la ahogaban. Pero debía sobreponerse, ya que Luke y su hermana llegarían enseguida.

Luke … su futuro esposo. Tal vez … tal vez si no hubiera existido William … Luke era un buen hombre, era divertido e inteligente … y no carecía de atractivo. Patty sabía que era un partido excelente, y que sería muy beneficioso para los O´Brien emparentarse con los Krantz. También sabía que Luke la amaba … y la deseaba. Desde aquel beso en el parque sus avances habían sido cada vez más osados … y Patty no sabía hasta qué punto iba a poder retenerlo. Luke buscaba intimidad cada vez que podía, buscaba sus labios … y últimamente había comenzado a aventurarse a acariciar sus senos … y ella no sabía cómo rechazarle. No sabía que argumentos esgrimir, qué hacer … ¿cómo iba a rechazarle si era bien sabido que iban a acabar convirtiéndose en marido y mujer?

\- ¡Patty! - El grito la hizo pegar un respingo y salir bruscamente de su ensoñación.

Candy estaba delante de ella. Sus ojos verde azulados abiertos de par en par y una gran sonrisa iluminando su hermoso rostro. Era una visión rubia vestida de azul oscuro que acaparaba las miradas de admiración de todas las personas que poblaban el bar.

\- Candy. - La joven de pelo color miel se levantó e intentó sonreír, mientras ambas amigas se abrazaban y Candy se sentaba a su lado.

\- Oh, Patty, has venido. - Candy le cogió la mano y se la apretó con fuerza. - No estaba segura …

\- ¿Cómo demonios no iba a venir, Candy?

\- Estás molesta. - La rubia la miró compungida. - Lo siento … sé que la carta era un poco … alarmante …

\- ¿Alarmante? Creía que te había pasado algo … y tuve que remover cielo y tierra para poder venir, Candy … para enterarme al llegar de que en realidad estabas perfectamente.

\- Lo sé … y lo siento, pero sí que es importante.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Patty … - Candy tragó con fuerza antes de continuar y miró fijamente a su amiga. - Aún no le he contado esto a nadie, pero … voy a pedirle a Terry que nos casemos aquí, en Nueva Orleans.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - Patty se atragantó con el té y Candy tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Voy a pedirle que nos casemos … los dos solos … con apenas dos testigos: Albert y tú. No necesito nada más, no quiero nada más. - Candy suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón. - Estoy cansada, Patty … cansada de los Andrew, de la tía Elroy, de los Legan … de todos. No son mi familia. Mi única familia es Albert, y Annie, Archie y tú …

\- Vaya … ¿quién es esta hermosa señorita? - La voz masculina las interrumpió en plena conversación y Patty se levantó, seguida de una sorprendida Candy que observaba a un sonriente joven de pelo oscuro.

\- Candy … permíteme presentarte a Luke, Luke Krantz, el amigo de quien te hablé. - El joven se adelantó, mientras Candy le ofrecía la mano automáticamente, mientras la información penetraba en su cerebro y de pronto sonreía alegre.

\- Oh, vaya … ¡qué sorpresa! Encantada de conocerle, Sr. Krantz.

\- Luke, por favor. Y esta es mi hermana, Clemence.

Los jóvenes se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y pronto los cuatro se sumergieron en una agradable y fluida conversación. Tras la merienda, los hermanos Krantz y Patty ya habían sido invitados esa noche al teatro a ver la obra de Terry y posteriormente a cenar todos juntos.

\- Pero Candy … - Patty parecía turbada y habló a su amiga en un susurro- Tal vez Terry y Albert quieran … tal vez no les parezca correcto …

\- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo Patty? Tonterías, estarán encantados. - Y entonces alzó la voz, dirigiéndose a los Krantz. - He oído que hay un local muy bueno de jazz y baile en la ciudad. Tal vez podamos acercarnos después de cenar …

Posteriormente, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para asearse y prepararse para la velada. Candy acompañó a Patty a su habitación y se sentó en la cama a observar a su amiga revolotear por la estancia.

\- ¿Cómo es que ha venido Luke contigo?

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? - Patty no la miraba. Iba de un lado a otro preparando la ropa que iba a ponerse. - Mi padre no me hubiera dejado venir sola …

\- Esto es serio, Patty … ¿verdad? - La joven se detuvo un momento y la miró. Candy sonreía, pero al observar el rostro de su amiga, su sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro. - Patty, ¿qué sucede?

\- ¿Qué? Nada … - Ella sonrió. - Estoy algo cansada del viaje … sí, Candy … creo que es algo serio …

\- ¿Le quieres?

\- Sí … creo … creo que estoy enamorada … - Patty necesitó de todo su aplomo para mentir a su amiga, y así poder engañarse a sí misma. Candy palmoteó entusiasmada.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico, Patty! Verás cuándo se entere Annie. - La joven asintió riendo y continuó su tarea, desapareciendo su sonrisa en cuanto su amiga ya no podía verle el rostro. - Es un joven encantador … verás cuando le conozca Albert. También va a alegrarse mucho …

\- Sigue contándome esa decisión de casarte que has tomado de forma tan repentina … - La cortó Patty para cambiar de tema.

\- No ha sido repentina, Patty. - Suspiraba la rubia. - Escucha … sé que va a parecerte una locura, pero … he encontrado mi destino. He vuelto a recuperar a Terry … y sé que no podría volver a ser la de antes … - Patty se paró a medio camino y se giró a observarla. - Ya no quiero demorarlo más … quiero ser su mujer. Quiero que estemos unidos … que ya nada pueda separarnos. Siempre hemos estado a expensas de las circunstancias, intentando estar juntos sin conseguirlo. No quiero que suceda más. No voy a plegarme a las decisiones que pudieran tomar los Andrew … evidentemente, me importa Albert, y espero que me comprenda. Pero no quiero nada de ellos … pueden quedarse todo lo que tienen. ¿Por qué tendría que poner mi futuro en sus manos?

\- Tienes suerte …

\- ¿Suerte? - Candy frunció el ceño.

\- Me refiero a que eres valiente … - Patty se mordió el labio.

\- No te creas, - sonrió su amiga - estoy aterrorizada … - Se levantó de la cama de un salto. - Vamos, Patty, no te demores o llegaremos tarde.

* * *

William tuvo que tensar la mandíbula y forzar una sonrisa cuando vio entrar a los Krantz en el bar del hotel, seguidos de Candy y Patty, para darse cuenta de que iban a compartir la velada con ellos. Había dado un largo paseo por la ciudad, disfrutando de su soledad para poder ordenar sus sentimientos y sopesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No quería perder a Patty. Cada vez que imaginaba la vida sin ella, se le desgarraba el corazón … pero por otro lado, no sabía qué hacer para solucionar aquella situación.

Ahora la observaba delante de él, hermosa, sonriente, aunque William sabía que estaba sufriendo tanto como él.

Se acercaron en varios taxis hasta el teatro y en cuanto Candy dijo su nombre, un empleado los condujo diligentemente a uno de los palcos mejor situados. Mientras entraban, un hombre bajito que se acercaba por el pasillo, abrió los ojos sorprendido al reparar en la figura de Candy, y se dirigió a ella sonriente.

\- Srta. Andrew …

\- Oh, Sr. Scott. - Sonrió la joven estrechando la mano del hombre.

\- ¿Ya ha visto a Terrence?

\- No, no he querido molestarle antes de la función. Después iremos a cenar.

\- Estupendo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - La joven lo miró inquisitivamente.

\- En plenas facultades. - El hombre le guiñó un ojo. - Después de la función vaya al camerino. Daré orden de que la dejen pasar. Encantado de volver a verla.

Todos se instalaron en el palco que le habían asignado. Era un palco para unas diez personas, por lo que ellos, al ser apenas la mitad, podían sentarse donde gustaran. Un camarero se presentó en el recinto, informando de que sería su camarero privado durante la función y que podían pedir lo que desearan. William pidió champán para todos y el camarero se retiró a cumplir la orden. Los Krantz estaban fascinados.

\- Vaya … esto sí que es venir al teatro a lo grande … - Sonreía Luke.

\- Las ventajas de tener un prometido que resulta ser el actor principal. - Reía Candy.

\- Oh, ¿de veras? - La joven Clemence la observaba maravillada, los ojos brillantes. - Qué romántico ...

\- Mi hermana es una soñadora, Candy, - reía Luke - debes perdonarla …

El camarero volvió con las botellas de champán y procedió a llenar las copas.

\- No es nada malo soñar … - Susurró William tomando un sorbo de su copa de champán. Era seco y estaba muy frío, por lo que le sentó bien y calmó algo el ardor de su pecho. La joven Krantz lo miró con adoración. Aquel hombre era el más apuesto que había visto en su vida. Parecía un ángel.

\- Desde luego que no, - contestó Luke – pero a veces es bueno ser consciente de la realidad que nos rodea. - Tomó la mano de Patty, sentada a su lado. - ¿Y qué ventajas podría esperar la esposa de un banquero? - La joven enrojeció furiosamente y bajó la mirada ante la suave carcajada de Luke. Este le alargó una copa. - Toma, querida.

\- Discúlpenme. Vuelvo enseguida. - Dijo William saliendo del palco.

Atravesó el pasillo a grandes zancadas y se detuvo bruscamente, apoyándose en la pared. Maldita sea, debía calmarse. No podía perder el control, o acabaría cometiendo una estupidez. _Cómo por ejemplo, partirle la mandíbula a ese imbécil._ Suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Debía volver.

\- ¿William? ¿William Andrew? - Él se giró hacia la voz femenina que pronunciaba su nombre y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Mara? - No podía creerlo. Hacía muchos años que no la veía: Mara Haugen.

Aquella joven aristócrata noruega con la que tuvo una relación en unas vacaciones en Escocia, cuando apenas contaban dieciocho años, ahora estaba allí, delante de él, en aquel teatro en Nueva Orleans. Apenas habían tenido contacto aquellos años, al margen de unas cuantas cartas aisladas … y un breve encuentro en Nueva York hacía unos cuatro años. Mara era apenas dos o tres años menor que él. Hermosa y seductora … la típica mujer que te estrujaba las entrañas y dejaba huella en tu corazón. Rubia, alta, piel de porcelana, insondables ojos verdes y curvas de infarto, amén de una total ausencia de amor por el cumplimiento de las normas sociales.

\- No puedo creerlo, William … - Ella se acercaba a él con una sonrisa y él le correspondió con sinceridad, abrazándola ligeramente y besándola en la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Curar mis heridas. - Se echó a reír al ver la cara de William. - Estaba haciendo un pequeño viaje por Estados Unidos con un … amigo. - Se encogió graciosamente de hombros. - Pero ha encontrado mejor compañía. - Hizo un ademán con la mano. - En fin, él se lo pierde. Entonces me dije que en vez de lloriquear en la habitación del hotel, mejor sería que viniera a ver una buena obra de teatro, me han dicho que el actor principal es muy bueno … además de ser muy atractivo. - Le guiñó un ojo y William se echó a reír. - ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

\- Precisamente ese hombre tan atractivo es un buen amigo mío, además del prometido de mi pupila, Candice.

\- ¿De veras? - Mara se echó a reír. - Es el destino, William.

Él la observó con un brillo en la mirada. Mara era una fresca y dulce brisa, alguien sin complicaciones, sin prejuicios ni expectativas … justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento para conservar la cordura.

\- ¿Te apetecería unirte a mi grupo?

\- ¿Deduzco que estás aburrido? - Él soltó una carcajada.

\- Tal vez …

\- De acuerdo, me apunto.

William le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó, riendo.

\- Además, podrás conocer a ese actor tan atractivo …

\- Vaya, la noche promete …

Volvieron al palco cogidos del brazo, y al entrar, William hizo las presentaciones. Todos quedaron sobrecogidos por la belleza de la noruega.

\- Por fin nos conocemos, Candice … William me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- Yo …. lo siento, pero … - Candy sonreía turbada.

\- Sé que de mí no te ha dicho absolutamente nada. - Rió ella, y guiñó un ojo a William. - Pero no me ofendo. Simplemente, no puedo enfadarme con William. - Se encogió de hombros. - Demasiado guapo, ¿verdad queridas? - Dijo dirigiéndose a Clemence y Patty. Ambas jóvenes enrojecieron cohibidas.

\- Y él es el Sr. Krantz …

\- Luke … - Susurró él con una sonrisa, poniéndose en pie y mirando arrobado a la noruega.

\- Encantada, Luke …

Tenía una voz profunda, aterciopelada. _Sensual_ , pensó Patty. _Es una mujer que siempre consigue lo que quiere._ Los celos hicieron presa en ella. ¿De qué la conocía William? ¿Y por qué la había traído? Instintivamente supo que había tenido una relación con ella. Y ahora ahí tenía a Luke, babeando también … pero se percató de que aquello no le importaba.

\- Me he encontrado con Mara en el pasillo, y no he podido evitar invitarla a unirse a nuestro grupo. - La miró sonriendo, y ella le correspondió. - Es una vieja amiga. Espero que no os importe. - Todos respondieron que no, con cortesía y educación, y William le tendió a Mara una copa de champán, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Las luces comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse intermitentemente, dando la señal del comienzo de la obra, y el palco quedó a oscuras. Antes de volverse a mirar el escenario, Patty no pudo evitar observar a William hablar en susurros con aquella despampanante mujer, y sintió que una ira abrasadora atenazaba su garganta. Súbitamente, sus ojos se toparon con los celestes en la distancia, y apartó la vista turbada.

* * *

La función había sido un éxito, como siempre, y Terry había estado maravilloso. Ni rastro de las secuelas que el estado en que se encontraba aquella mañana hubieran podido dejar en él. Había sido pura energía. Candy se sentía orgullosa y extasiada ante la capacidad de su amado de interpretar en el escenario como lo hacía.

Ahora se encontraba recorriendo con rapidez los estrechos pasillos repletos de actividad que conducían a los camerinos de los actores. Un joven asistente la había dejado pasar y le había indicado el camino, pero Candy ya se hallaba perdida entre tanta curva y recoveco. Al final, desistió y se paró en seco, decidida a pedir ayuda.

Una joven pasaba a su lado con paso enérgico. Su rostro le resultaba ligeramente familiar, aunque Candy casi estaba segura que nunca la había visto. La joven llevaba el cabello húmedo, como si hubiera tomado una ducha, y parecía pensativa mientras recorría el pasillo sin fijarse en nada ni en nadie.

\- Disculpe … ¡señorita!

\- ¿Sí? - La joven se detuvo sorprendida y miró a Candy con la ceja arqueada.

\- Creo que me he perdido … - Sonrió Candy a la desconocida. - ¿Podría decirme si sabe dónde se encuentra el camerino del Sr. Graham?

\- ¿El Sr. Graham? - Candy pudo percibir que el cuerpo de la joven se tensaba automáticamente y la observaba con fijeza. - ¿Quién es usted?

\- Yo … - Candy se sintió confusa ante el tono y la actitud de la joven, pero su buen carácter salió a la superficie y volvió a sonreír. - Bueno, él me está esperando …

\- Ya … - La joven desconocida hizo un gesto despectivo. - No conozco a ningún Graham. - Soltó entre dientes, dejando a Candy estupefacta mientras continuaba su camino por el pasillo.

La rubia observó cómo se encontraba con otra joven que parecía esperarla y esta última le cuchicheaba enfadada.

\- ¡Jo! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - La otra se encogió de hombros sin volver la vista atrás. La segunda joven miró a Candy y le hizo un gesto en la distancia. - Vas bien, querida. Al final del pasillo, la puerta de la izquierda. - La saludo con un ademán y cogió a la otra joven por el brazo, perdiéndose ambas por la esquina del pasillo.

Candy, tras un momento de estupor, se encogió de hombros y continúo su camino, en la dirección que le habían indicado. Una vez ante la puerta que creía era la correcta, llamó con decisión, y una voz masculina la invitó a entrar. Y allí estaba, aún cambiándose de ropa frente al espejo, el dueño de su corazón. Él se giró ligeramente con una media sonrisa al reconocerla y Candy se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó por la cintura.

\- Has estado maravilloso … - Susurró en su espalda. Él se giro del todo y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Gracias, amor. - La besó suavemente en los labios, mientras Candy le ayudaba a anudarse la corbata. - ¿Has venido con Albert?

\- Sí … con Albert y con algunos más … - Terry frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - La joven le relató la aparición de Patty con sus propios acompañantes, así como la recién descubierta amiga de Albert. - ¿Y dices que vamos a ir todos juntos a cenar? - Candy se mordió el labio para no reír ante el desconcierto y el disgusto de Terry, que el joven en modo alguno intentaba disimular.

\- Eso es, querido. Iremos a cenar y después a bailar … y te comportarás como el distinguido y educado caballero que sé que eres. - Un brillo travieso cruzó los ojos azules mientras Candy observaba satisfecha el nudo de la corbata y procedía a abotonar los botones del chaleco de su prometido. Él la tomó por las nalgas alzándola hacia él. - ¡Terry!

\- ¿De veras crees que soy un caballero? - La besó en el cuello y ella no pudo evitar reír.

\- Basta, ahora no tenemos tiempo para esto …

\- Siempre hay tiempo para esto … - Ella se apartó unos pasos.

\- Nos esperan, Terry. - Él le hizo una mueca y terminó de ponerse la chaqueta.

\- Está bien, Pecas, seré políticamente correcto durante unas horas, pero después … exigiré un pago por mi conducta. - Ella se echó a reír y se arregló levemente el peinado ante el espejo del tocador. - ¿Qué hace Patty aquí de todas formas?

\- Yo le pedí que viniera

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Te lo explicaré más tarde. - Dijo Candy mirándole a los ojos.

* * *

El grupo los esperaba en la calle, y unas cuantas admiradoras se abalanzaron sobre ellos cuando Candy y Terry traspasaron las puertas acristaladas del teatro. El flash de una cámara cegó la vista de Candy por unos segundos, y apenas se dio cuenta de que Terry rápidamente se hacía cargo de la situación. Su asistente Higgins fue quien condujo a una desorientada Candy hacia el grupo que los esperaba, mientras Terry hacía caso a las admiradoras y se deshacía cortésmente de los reporteros, y también fue Higgins quien llamó a los taxis que llevarían a todos al restaurante elegido para disfrutar de la cena.

Hubo poco tiempo para las presentaciones en ese momento, y todos fueron conscientes de que debían actuar con rapidez y subir a los automóviles que los esperaban. Albert y su amiga Mara subieron al automóvil con Terry y Candy, y el resto se dirigió al segundo vehículo. Pronto se pusieron en camino, dejando atrás las preguntas de los reporteros y los flashes de las cámaras.

Llegaron al restaurante sin mayores contratiempos y pronto fueron acomodados en una sala privada, disfrutando de un excelente vino y de un selecto champán. Las conversaciones fluyeron ligeras y joviales. Mara se descubrió como una divertida e interesante compañera de mesa. Todos habían quedado conquistados, e incluso Terry la miraba con interés.

Pero entre las risas, las conversaciones y el champán, una persona se sentía la más desgraciada de la tierra. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Patty una y otra vez. ¿Quién entreteje los hilos del destino? ¿Por qué para algunos es tan simple como respirar y sin embargo para otros cada vez es más complicado? Allí estaba aquella mujer tan sexy … tan libre, culta, divertida … nacida con cuchara de plata entre la aristocracia. Patty suponía que tendría obligaciones, y sin embargo … allí estaba. Rondaría los veintisiete o veintiocho años, era soltera, nadie parecía obligarla a tomar decisiones que cambiarían su vida … acababa de confesar prácticamente que la había dejado tirada su amante, y sin embargo, a todos en la mesa parecía parecerles bien. Observó de reojo a Luke, que en ese momento reía ante un comentario de la noruega, y se preguntó qué pensaría si ella se comportara de ese modo. Y Candy … su querida amiga. Patty sabía lo que Candy había sufrido, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, a punto de mandar a todos al diablo y casarse con el amor de su vida.

Sintió que el champán revolvía su estómago y dejó la copa encima de la mesa. Y ella … por si no hubiera sido suficiente perder al primer amor de la manera más trágica, el destino volvía a burlarse de ella, atándola a una relación de por vida con un hombre que no deseaba.

\- Disculpadme por favor … - Susurró, levantándose de la silla. Todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

\- Patty, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, sí … solo necesito un poco de aire … - Luke le tomó la mano, mirándola preocupado.

\- Te acompañaré.

\- No, por favor … - Intentó ella sonreír. - Sólo será un momento.

Salió al patio abierto del centro del restaurante y aspiró con fruición el aire nocturno. Ciertamente, en aquel clima tropical nunca hacía fresco, pero se estaba mejor que a la tarde. Se entretuvo mirando alrededor. Era un patio acogedor, semicircular, repleto de flores y de columnas de piedra, dándole un aire antiguo y retro a la vez. Comenzó a pasear lentamente por entre las columnas pero súbitamente se detuvo, oyendo pasos tras ella. En un primer momento, se asustó, pero enseguida se relajó. No sabía por qué, pero intuía de quién se trataba.

\- No quería asustarte …

\- No lo has hecho. - Se giró y se lo encontró de frente. Iluminado parcialmente por las luces indirectas del patio y la luz de la luna, parecía una visión surgida del bosque.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí … ya estoy mejor. Deberías volver, William, por favor, no es prudente que nos encuentren aquí.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo en ello?

\- No … - Resopló. - Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

\- No, Patricia, no lo sé.

\- Sí que lo sabes, maldita sea. - La ira, los nervios, la frustración, hicieron mella en ella y se dio la vuelta, tapándose la boca para ahogar un sollozo. - Por favor, márchate …

Pero él se acercó lentamente y la cogió por la cintura, acercándola a las sombras y pegándola a él. Patty ya sollozaba en su hombro, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

\- Pero, ¿qué te han hecho? - Susurraba él en su pelo.

\- Por favor … - Ella alzó la cabeza con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. - Ayúdame, William … no podré con esto. Hagámoslo lo menos doloroso posible … si no, yo no podré … - Él secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

\- No te dejaré, Patty. Escucha, debí haberte hablado antes de todo esto, debí … - Ella sintió cómo él suspiraba, pero no podía distinguir bien su rostro, parcialmente oculto entre las sombras. - No voy a renunciar, no quiero renunciar. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo … - Ella comenzó a llorar amargamente.

\- Oh, William … pero ya es tarde, ¿no comprendes?

\- ¿Tarde? No, no es tarde …

De pronto ella calló y giró la cabeza hacia la entrada.

\- William, debemos volver … - Él sabía que tenía razón. Tomó su rostro con las manos y la obligó a mirarle fijamente.

\- Esta noche hablaremos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te hospedas en el Cheston, ¿verdad? ¿En que habitación?

\- William …

\- ¿En qué habitación, Patty?

\- En la 72. - Y entonces, antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, William la besó.

Y fue como si una descarga eléctrica los recorriera a ambos de pies a cabeza. Patty se agarró a su cuello como si fuera una tabla salvavidas al tiempo que sus lenguas se entrelazaban, los corazones se disparaban y las respiraciones se aceleraban. Tuvieron que separarse antes de que las voces llegaran a ellos, y Patty se apretó las mejillas con las manos en un intento de recomponerse.

\- Ve ahora, vamos … - Susurró William acariciándole los brazos, y ella se dio la vuelta y no supo cómo pudo llegar hasta la entrada del patio, ya que las rodillas le temblaban como flanes.


	19. Capitulo 19 - All That Jazz

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, fluida, relajada y agradable. Pronto los siete jóvenes, a pesar de sus diferencias, lograron establecer una especie de camaradería que los llevó a disfrutar de su compañía, al menos por unas horas. Apenas se percataron del paso del tiempo y de que, si querían continuar la diversión, debían comenzar a moverse hacia el local del cual habían estado hablando maravillas durante casi toda la velada: un nuevo local de música en vivo, alcohol y libertad. Sonaba demasiado bien para que pudiera ser real, sobre todo en aquellos tiempos, cuando la ley seca imponía sus normas con rigurosidad, y todo debía hacerse de forma clandestina.

\- ¿Es cierto todo eso? - Preguntó William a Terry.

\- Parece que lo es. - Arqueó una ceja el aludido, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y ofrecía su pitillera a Mara, quien era la única de las damas presentes que fumaba. - Mis compañeros ya han estado, y aunque no me han relatado todos los detalles, parece que el susodicho local hace honor a su fama. Estaban entusiasmados. Todo un paraíso para los amantes del jazz y del baile.

\- Pues, ¿a qué estamos esperando? - Aprobó Mara con su sensual voz.

\- ¿Crees prudente que … ? - Giró el rostro imperceptiblemente hacia las jóvenes amigas, que en aquel momento iban andando delante de ellos, agarradas del brazo y charlando. Terry entendió el gesto. - ¿Es … seguro?

\- No llevaría a Candy allí si no lo fuera, lo sabes. - William asintió y tomó el cigarrillo que le ofrecía su amigo.

Tomaron sendos taxis hasta la ubicación orientativa que les habían indicado, pero los taxistas permanecieron mudos ante las preguntas de los jóvenes, y cuando se apearon de los coches cerca de unas oscuras callejuelas bastante alejadas del centro de la ciudad, no pudieron evitar alarmarse. Los tres hombres intentaron aparentar seguridad, ya que las jóvenes, a pesar de estar en compañía, no pudieron evitar dejar traslucir la preocupación en sus rostros. Incluso Mara parecía algo alarmada, mientras observaba las oscuras calles que se extendían ante ellos. Ciertamente, aquellos jóvenes ataviados con elegantes ropas eran un jugoso cebo para todo tipo de ladrones y camorristas.

\- Quizá no fuera tan buena idea como habíamos pensado … - Susurró Luke mirando alrededor, y en un impulso se acercó a Patty y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

\- Nada, querida.

Candy se había acercado a Terry y William y su prometido la agarró de la mano.

\- No sabéis con certeza si este es el lugar …

\- Iremos despacio. - Contestó Terry bajo. - No te separes de mí. - La miró a los ojos muy serio. - Si sucede algo …

\- Terry …

\- Candy, si sucede algo, quiero que cojas a Patty y a las demás y os marchéis lo más rápido posible sin mirar atrás.

\- No se me ocurriría … - Comenzó ella.

\- Hablo en serio. Nosotros sabremos apañarnos.

\- No me iré, Terry. - Candy lo miraba con la determinación pintada en su bello rostro. Entonces él se paró y le susurró al oído.

\- Te irás, amor mío, porque si no me haces caso, cargaré en este momento tu preciosos trasero sobre los hombros como a una niña pequeña y cabezota y te llevaré al hotel. - Candy soltó un bufido airado, pero observando el rostro de Terry, no dijo nada más.

De pronto, unas voces y varias risas los hicieron pegar a todos un respingo e instintivamente se acercaron más unos a otros mientras avanzaban por una de las oscuras calles. Descubrieron que las voces provenían de otro grupo de jóvenes que marchaban con paso rápido y ágil por delante de ellos, aparentemente seguros de a dónde se dirigían. Eran varios chicos que llevaban a algunas jóvenes de la mano.

Entonces, en un impulso, Candy se soltó de la mano de Terry y casi echó a correr sobre sus altos tacones hacia el grupo de jóvenes cruzando la calle.

\- ¡Candy! - Terry maldijo por lo bajo, saliendo tras ella, a lo que el resto también apuró el paso.

\- ¡Disculpen! - Los jóvenes se giraron sorprendidos y se detuvieron, alguno de ellos silbando bajo al verla acercarse.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Hola, preciosidad …

Todos reían dándole a Candy la bienvenida.

\- Mi grupo y yo estamos un poco perdidos … buscamos un local … el Tommy´s … - Los jóvenes se echaron a reír y saludaron al resto que se acercaba, viendo cómo Terry se ponía inmediatamente al lado de Candy y la cogía por la cintura.

\- ¿Estáis seguros? - Preguntó una chica guiñando un ojo a Terry.

\- ¿Está cerca de aquí? - Preguntó Mara.

\- Lo está. - Contestó otro joven, observando a la noruega de pies a cabeza sin ocultar su admiración. - ¿Te atreves, preciosa?

\- Venga, basta ya … - Otro joven se acercó y empujó al resto para que continuara. - Es al final de la calle. Disculpad a mis amigos … - Les guiñó un ojo. - Seguidnos si queréis.

\- Gracias. - Candy le sonrió mientras el joven se giraba y se reunía con su grupo.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

\- Estás enfadado. - Susurró ella sonriendo y abrazando a Terry por la cintura. Terry tenía tensa la mandíbula.

\- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado …

\- Vamos, cariño, no ha pasado nada …

\- Podía haber pasado …

\- Oh, Albert … tú también no, por favor … - Meneó Candy la cabeza y rió, tirando de la mano de Terry y haciendo que los demás apretaran el paso. - Venga, vamos a divertirnos.

La puerta de Tommy's era un almacén que parecía abandonado a su suerte, al fondo de una calle desierta. El grupo de jóvenes al que habían seguido les hicieron gestos y entraron por la puerta, perdiéndose de vista. Todos observaron el portón algo nerviosos. Terry y William se miraron y como si de una señal se tratara, tocaron a la puerta. El corazón de Patty latía desbocado. No podía creer que se encontrara allí, en Nueva Orleans, a punto de entrar a un local donde se respiraba jazz por los cuatro costados. Notó el brazo de Luke sobre sus hombros y se sintió incómoda. Quería poder quitárselo de encima, pero sabía que no era apropiado. No era a Luke a quien deseaba tener al lado en aquel momento,y no pudo evitar observar la atractiva espalda de William, allí plantado ante la puerta, sus labios aún palpitando al recordar el beso que le había dado en el patio, hacia apenas un par de horas. Entonces vio cómo Mara se acercaba a él riendo y le susurraba algo al oído para a continuación agarrarse a su mano. Notó cómo sus mejillas despedían fuego y una ira insana subía por su garganta. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse.

\- Querida … - Luke la observaba preocupado. - ¿Te encuentras bien? Tal vez deberíamos volver al hotel …

\- ¿Qué? No, no, en absoluto. Quiero entrar. - Y en un impulso se adelantó unos pasos, obligando a Luke a soltarla.

Cuando ya pensaban que no iban a poder entrar, una pequeña trampilla se alzó súbitamente en medio de la puerta y un rostro de hombre con un cigarrillo a medio consumir en los labios los observó fijamente.

\- Bienvenidos a Tommy´s si venís a divertiros, sin causar problemas y respetando las normas básicas de educación y decoro. - Terry tuvo ganas de echarse a reír al oír el pequeño discurso del hombre, pero se contuvo. - En caso contrario, os echaremos a patadas, ¿ha quedado claro?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Quién os envía?

\- ¿Qué? - Terry frunció el ceño sorprendido, y el hombre arqueó una ceja.

\- Nos envía él. - Intervino William, sacando un billete de 100 dólares y extendiéndolo ante el hombre, quien sonrió de lado y alargó rápidamente los dedos para atrapar el billete y guardarlo.

\- Excelente recomendación. Adelante.

Terry alzó una irónica ceja al observar a Albert, y este se encogió de hombros guiñándole un ojo.

Se oyó el chasquido de un cerrojo al abrirse, y los portones de madera chirriaron, abriéndose lentamente. Entonces accedieron a una pequeña sala, toscamente amueblada. El hombre que los había atendido se hallaba al lado de la puerta, observándolos divertido. Todos parpadearon confusos, adaptándose a la tenue iluminación.

\- Circulen, - ordenó el hombre- no pueden quedarse aquí.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta de enfrente, y Terry la abrió lentamente. De pronto, una algarabía de música y risas salió por la puerta y los envolvió, pillándolos por sorpresa. Fueron entrando uno a uno y todos se quedaron maravillados ante lo que veían sus ojos. El local era inmenso y estaba lleno de gente, bailando, riendo, bebiendo, fumando … había divanes por todos lados, pequeñas mesas, reservados, barras … la pista de baile … todo decorado e iluminado con lámparas tenues, altas, bajas … que a pesar de la grandeza del local, le daban un toque íntimo y seductor. Las mujeres iban con vestidos cortos, fumaban cigarrillos, enseñaban los hombros y los brazos … y ellos sin chaqueta, sin corbatas … muchos en chaleco … se respiraba una completa y absoluta libertad. La pista de baile era un loco frenesí de cuerpos moviéndose al son de la música que una orquesta tocaba a un lado del gran salón.

\- Dios mío … - Susurró Mara, y no puedo evitar echarse a reír. A su lado, la joven Clemence observaba todo alucinada.

Candy miró a Patty y de pronto, ambas se echaron a reír. Hacía calor en el local, por lo que las jóvenes se quitaron los chales y bolsos y los hombres los sombreros y chaquetas, y los dejaron en un guardarropía que había apostado a un lado de la entrada, donde una joven se hizo cargo de todo.

Terry se despojó de la corbata también y se remangó las mangas de la camisa. Candy lo observaba admirada. Aún no podía creerse que aquel atractivo joven fuera a convertirse en su esposo. William y Luke decidieron hacer lo mismo. Y las jóvenes, quienes excepto Clemence, llevaban vestidos de tirantes, se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas y se prepararon para entrar al local.

\- ¿A divertirse señoritas? - Les guiñó William un ojo a Mara y a Candy.

\- Pues vamos allá. - Dijo Terry, apretando la mano de Candy y penetrando al interior.

* * *

 _ **-Mara-**_

Está siendo una noche de lo más interesante. Yo, que me había resignado a mi suerte, esperando una aburrida velada y una cena en solitario, no he podido creer lo que veía cuando ha aparecido William Andrew en aquel pasillo. Y sí, mi cuerpo se ha estremecido … ha revivido en cuanto le he puesto los ojos encima. William Andrew … está más guapo, si eso es posible. Hacía unos seis años que no le veía, desde aquel último encuentro en Nueva York, un encuentro … caliente y sexy. Sí, siempre ha sido así con William … caliente y sexy … sin complicaciones.

Pero ahora, caminando entre toda esta marabunta de gente que nos rodea, con su mano en mi cintura mandando descargas eléctricas por toda mi piel, observando de reojo sus perfectos rasgos y su hermosa sonrisa, no puedo evitar hacer callar a la pequeña vocecita que grita en mi cerebro que tal vez esta vez … esta vez no solo quiera algo caliente y sexy … aunque de todas formas, lo noto cambiado.

Llegamos a una de las barras del inmenso local y William me suelta, centrando su atención en su amigo actor y su pupila. Una jovencita preciosa. Pero me interesa mucho más su prometido … vaya hombre. Con mayúsculas. Giro la cabeza y veo cómo llegan hasta nosotros los otros tres que conforman el grupo. El tercer joven tampoco está nada mal, tengo que reconocer. No como estos dos especímenes, está claro, pero parece un joven agradable. Y su hermana … me muerdo el labio para no reír. ¿Habré sido yo así alguna vez? Me siento mayor a su lado. Tal vez, hace mucho tiempo …

\- ¿Champán? - Parpadeo distraída. William está delante de mí, dedicándome su irresistible sonrisa. Sí, William, has cambiado … tus hermosos ojos están cargados de … ¿dolor? ¿culpa? ¿Qué es lo que esconde tu alma? Me sorprendo a mí misma sintiendo deseos de descubrirlo. ¡Basta Mara! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, - tomo la copa de champán que me ofrece y sonrió, abarcando el local con la mano – menudo local, ¿no te parece? Creo que hay pocos como estos …

 _ **-Clemence-**_

Este lugar es increíble, verdaderamente increíble. Temo estar como una boba con la boca abierta observándolo todo. Ahora mismo no puedo por menos que agradecer a mi hermano el haberme traído aquí. He estado echando pestes prácticamente todo el viaje … pero ahora debería disculparme, porque ha merecido la pena. No me hizo ninguna gracia que me arrastrara en uno de sus viajecitos, y todo porque su amiguita necesitaba un favor. No me quejo de Patty, es una chica agradable … el único fallo es que no está enamorada de mi hermano. Y yo que siempre había creído que Luke era el inteligente de la familia …

Observo al grupo delante de mí. ¿Viviré yo alguna vez otra aventura así? ¿Viviré yo alguna vez un gran amor como el que está viviendo la amiga de Patty con ese increíble y atractivo actor? Y el otro … ¡vaya! Se está acercando con una copa de champán.

\- Gracias … - No sé si me ha oído con toda esta algarabía de música y risas, pero me sonríe con esa deslumbrante sonrisa que hace que te tiemblen las piernas. ¿Sabrá él el efecto que causa en las mujeres? No me extraña que Patty esté perdidamente enamorada de él.

 _ **-Terry-**_

El local no está nada mal, debo reconocerlo. Tenía mis dudas, no voy a negarlo, y ha habido un momento ahí afuera en que he dudado en darme la vuelta y marcharnos al hotel. Pero sólo por ver su preciosa sonrisa merece la pena. Me paso un mano por el húmedo cabello y sonrió mientras me deleito observando cada detalle. Desde sus hermosas piernas calzadas con zapatos de salón de altos tacones, el vestido negro que moldea su perfecto cuerpo lanzando destellos sensuales por toda la habitación cuando se mueve con esa elegancia innata que posee y que ni siquiera sabe que posee, el precioso rostro, el cabello que me muero por acariciar ...me rió muy bajo y bebo un sorbo de agua.

No he querido seguir bebiendo y Albert se ha sorprendido. No voy a contarle a mi amigo ahora nada de lo sucedido, no es el momento, pero esta noche quiero mantener la cabeza fría. En cuanto sea oportuno, cogeré a Candy y nos largaremos de aquí. Hemos de hablar. Quiero que lea la carta del duque. Hemos de tomar decisiones … y el tiempo apremia.

Frunzo el ceñó y me froto la frente disimuladamente. Estoy cansado … son los estragos de la tremenda resaca que sufro, amén de que no he parado en toda la tarde. Sólo queda una función más … y se acabó.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? - Su voz me sorprende y alzó la cabeza negando. - Estás cansado …

\- ¿Quieres marcharte? - Veo cómo se muerde el labio y pone cara de inocente. Me echo a reír, no puedo evitarlo y en un impulso, muerdo ese labio que se me ofrece.

\- Terry … - Se aparta ella suavemente, el rostro arrebolado, pero veo que al bajar la mirada, sonríe.

\- No podemos irnos sin enseñar a toda esta gente cómo se baila, ¿no crees? - La tomo de la mano y me dirijo hacia la abarrotada pista de baile.

 _ **-William-**_

Candy y Terry se dirigen a la pista de baile. Observo que Mara me sonríe. Estoy haciendo grandes esfuerzos por aparentar que me estoy divirtiendo como nadie. ¡Maldita sea si lo único que deseo es marcharme! Estoy cansado, desilusionado, abatido … tendría mil calificativos que irían con mi estado de ánimo en este momento. Y lo lamento, porque en otras circunstancias me hubiera encantado el local. La banda que toca en el escenario es muy buena y ciertamente, lo tienen todo muy bien organizado.

Giro la cabeza y no puedo evitar observar cómo ella hace esfuerzos por ser agradable con su acompañante. Qué fácil sería … ¿realmente lo sería? Acercarme y llevármela a la pista de baile, envolverla entre mis brazos y perdernos el uno en el otro … ¡No sería nada fácil, imbécil!

Suspiro y bebo otro sorbo de la copa de champán. Creo que en breve voy a seguir los pasos de Terry y pasarme al agua. Noto que ya he superado mi límite …

\- Debe ser algo importante cuando no puedes dejar de mirarla …

\- ¿Qué? - Alzo la cabeza bruscamente sorprendido y me encuentro su sonrisa condescendiente. - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Vamos, William, te conozco. - Mara me aprieta la mano. - Llevaba un tiempo intentando descubrir en qué habías cambiado … y ahora lo sé. - Sonríe con cierta tristeza. - Estás enamorado.

\- Mara …

\- Lo que no puedo entender es, - ladea un poco la cabeza para observar a la pareja apostada un poco más allá. - qué demonios está haciendo ella con aquel sujeto, - me mira casi con ternura- y no está aquí contigo.

Cierro lo ojos un instante y meneo la cabeza. Es inútil inventar excusas ni decir insensateces. Es cierto, Mara me conoce.

\- Es complicado … - Ella se echa a reír.

\- Siempre es complicado, querido. - Me guiña un ojo. - Si no, no sería divertido.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez? - Observo que sus ojos verdosos brillan por unos instantes y su rostro se tiñe de cierta dulzura, mientras me observa en silencio. Me pongo un poco nervioso, sin saber por qué.

\- Tal vez … pero fue … complicado.

\- ¿Y divertido? - Apunto yo alzando la copa de champán en un intento de parecer distendido.

\- No, William, no fue divertido, te lo puedo asegurar. - Su bello rostro se ha puesto muy serio, y yo quiero morderme la lengua por estúpido. Alargo la mano y cojo la suya. Ella parpadea y gira la cabeza. Yo sigo su mirada para encontrarme con los ojos más verdes de la tierra. Los únicos capaces de hacerme temblar de verdad. Ojos que en aquel momento permanecen fijos en mi acompañante, como si ambas estuvieran manteniendo una larga conversación sin palabras. Entonces, veo que Luke toma a Patty de la mano y se la lleva a la pista de baile.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- Eso, querido, - Mara se ríe suavemente y me acaricia la mejilla- se llaman celos. Que deduzco que es por lo que he sido invitada esta noche.

\- ¿Qué? En absoluto, Mara, ¿qué estás diciendo? - Me siento ofendido. - Te he invitado por la amistad que nos une, y porque siempre disfruto en tu compañía, ya lo sabes.

\- ¿Es ella? ¿Ves tu futuro en sus ojos, como dice la canción? - Me paso la mano por el rostro.

\- No lo sé, Mara, estoy … estoy perdido … - Ella de pronto toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me da un suave beso en los labios. Al apartarse me mira fijamente con sus claros ojos.

\- Si lo es, William, juega todas tus cartas, ¿entendido? Merece la pena.

\- Yo …

\- Ahora debo irme. -Me acaricia el mentón y se aleja hacia la salida.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Me doy la vuelta y la retengo por el brazo. - Mara, ¿por qué?

\- Estoy cansada, William … - Se encoge de hombros. - Y aunque no lo creas y parezca que todo me es indiferente, mi aguante emocional tiene un límite. Esta tarde he protagonizado una discusión espantosa y … bueno, creo que necesito descansar.

\- Te acompaño.

\- No, William, de veras, no es necesario.

\- Por supuesto que sí. - No voy a dejarla deambular sola por esas calles ni mucho menos. Veo a la joven Clemence a unos pasos de distancia y me dirijo hacia allí. - Srta. Krantz. - Ella pega un respingo y enseguida sonríe nerviosa.

\- Sr. Andrew …

\- Mi amiga, la Srta. Haugen no se encuentra bien y va a retirarse. Es mi deber acompañarla. ¿Podría decírselo a los demás?

\- Por supuesto, Sr. Andrew.

\- Gracias.

Y dando la vuelta, tomo a Mara del brazo y nos alejamos hacia la salida del local.

 _ **-Luke-**_

Por fin he conseguido tenerla entre mis brazos, aunque la noto rígida y nerviosa. Está distinta desde que hemos llegado a Nueva Orleans. Apenas he podido estar a solas con ella ni cinco minutos y cada vez que intento un acercamiento, huye como si tuviera la peste. No quiero hacerlo, pero he comenzado a preocuparme y a observar reacciones que tal vez sean fruto de mi ofuscada mente … ¿o no? No sé qué sucede con el tal Sr. Andrew … y no me gusta lo que percibo. Pero tampoco es prudente ni justo que diga nada, porque tanto Patty como él siempre se han comportado con absoluto decoro. Entonces … ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Habrá sucedido algo entre ellos? No, no lo creo. El tal Andrew es muy atractivo ...

Pero ahora está entre mis brazos. Noto su dulce perfume ascender por su piel hasta mi rostro, mi mejilla rozando suavemente su hermoso pelo … enfundada en ese vestido celeste, con esos flecos que danzan seductoramente alrededor de su cuerpo … cuerpo que, Dios mío, me muero por acariciar. Desde aquel profundo beso en el parque, apenas he podido avanzar en nuestra intimidad, y estoy deseando hacerlo, no voy a negarlo. Tal vez Patty se escandalice si me muestro demasiado apasionado antes de nuestra noche de bodas … pero no sería alarmante ni indecoroso. Sé que muchas parejas prometidas lo hacen … el caso es ir con cierto cuidado.

Noto que estoy acariciando su cintura y su cadera cada vez más rítmicamente.

\- Luke … - Ella se aparta un poco y me mira con incertidumbre.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Nada. - Pero intenta mantener las distancias. No, no esta vez. La acercó más a mí. La pista está casi en penumbras y constato que no soy el único que aprovecha tal circunstancia, muchas parejas a nuestro alrededor están haciendo lo propio. Le beso la sien y percibo un estremecimiento. Eso me me aventuro a acariciar su espalda desnuda y a besar el lóbulo de su oreja, pero ella se aparta bruscamente. - Luke, por favor …

\- ¿Qué sucede? - La miró confundido. Ya no entiendo estas reacciones. - ¿No deseas que te toque?

\- No, yo … - Observó su turbación, cómo se sonroja y se muerde el labio, los ojos bajos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Patty?- La obligo a mirarme. - Puedes contármelo, ya lo sabes.

\- Nada … es que … bueno, no estoy acostumbrada … - Sonrío, no puedo evitarlo. Está simplemente adorable. Dios, cómo deseo a esta mujer.

\- Pues deberemos ir acostumbrándonos, ¿no crees? - Acaricio su nuca y me acerco a esos jugosos labios.

 _ **-Patty-**_

Y entonces me besa. Y ya no sé qué hacer. Noto su deseo, fuerte y profundo. Enseguida me abre la boca con su lengua en un beso lento, mientras explora mis labios y me acaricia la espalda. No puedo respirar. Noto que la angustia atenaza mi garganta. Dios mío, tengo que controlarlo, tengo que hacerlo … él me aprieta más contra su cuerpo mientras sigue besándome profundamente. Percibo su agitada respiración en mis labios y en un impulso me aparto, intentando que sea lo más suavemente posible. Él entonces besa mi mejilla, abrazándome contra él.

\- Te deseo, Patty … - Oigo que susurra en mi oído.

\- Luke, por favor, esto no es apropiado.

\- Entonces vamos al hotel.

\- ¿Qué? - Me aparto más para mirarlo fijamente al rostro, ofendida. Él sonríe con ternura.

\- Querida, sabes que quiero que seas mi esposa. - Algo ve en mi rostro que hace que se nuble el suyo. - Patty, no sé qué demonios está sucediendo, pero empiezo a sospechar que tú no sientes lo mismo.

\- No, no es eso … - Siento que me sonrojo violentamente. Dios mío, ¿cómo voy a salir de esta? - Luke, ni siquiera estamos aún prometidos … - Él parece relajarse visiblemente.

\- Lo estaremos en cuanto volvamos a Jacksonville. Y después nos casaremos. - Me acaricia suavemente la mejilla y se acerca lentamente para susurrarme. - Pero yo no quiero esperar tanto, preciosa … quiero mostrarte lo mucho que …

\- Luke, por favor. - No puedo hablar de esto con él, simplemente,no puedo. - ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿He hecho algo como para inducirte a que pensarás en mí de ese modo?

\- ¿Te he ofendido? - Parece sorprendido. - No era esa mi intención, puedes estar segura.

\- ¿Podemos volver a la barra? - Y me alejo sin esperar respuesta.

Veo a Clemence en una esquina, algo turbada, hablando con un desconocido joven. Me acerco y los saludo.

\- Oh, Patty. - Sonríe ella. - Te presento a Kyle Jhonson. - Él aludido sonríe.

\- Estaba a punto de invitar a esta encantadora señorita a bailar.

Veo cómo el joven la toma de la mano y se dispone a dirigirse a la pista de baile, pero entonces miro alrededor y frunzo el ceño, reteniendo a Clemence del brazo.

\- Espera, Clem, ¿dónde están los demás?

\- Tu amiga creo que está bailando en la pista … y el Sr. Andrew se ha ido con su amiga al hotel. - Ella me saluda con la mano y se aleja riendo con el joven.

No sabe que acaba de clavarme un puñal en el corazón. Dios mío, William, no es posible … no, no puede ser … noto un nudo insoportable en la garganta y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir las lágrimas que pugnan por salir sin control. Respiro profundamente para calmarme.

\- Patty, aquí estás. - Luke me coge por la cintura y al observar mi rostro el suyo se tiñe de preocupación. - Oh, querida, ¿estás bien? Estás terriblemente pálida … - Yo niego con la cabeza. Claro que no estoy bien. - Lo siento, nena, de veras, perdóname, he sido muy grosero …

\- ¿Podríamos volver al hotel? - Apenas puedo creer que haya sido capaz de proferir palabra.

\- Claro que sí. - Entonces mira alrededor y frunce el ceño sorprendido, como yo unos segundos antes. - Pero, ¿dónde se han metido todos?

\- Tu hermana y Candy están bailando … y creo que el resto se ha marchado … - Susurro.

 _ **-Candy-**_

Estoy excitada … y turbada, no puedo controlarme. Siempre es lo mismo con este hombre … este hombre que me excita, me tortura, me hacer perderme a mí misma … y sin embargo, no podría respirar si no fuera así. En cuanto me ha cogido en sus brazos parece como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, las luces se ha apagado y una dulce música lenta y seductora ha invadido el local.

Pegada al cuerpo de Terry, sintiendo su mejilla contra la mía, sus manos en mi cintura y en mi espalda desnuda … he sentido como si sus dedos quemaran en cuanto han tocado la piel de mi espalda y el ya conocido calor abrasador ha surgido desde mi bajo vientre, expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Noto los latidos de mi corazón retumbar contra su pecho … ¿podrá sentirlos él?

Terry me besa la oreja estremeciendo todo mi cuerpo. Una de sus manos desciende hasta mi nalga y mordisquea suavemente el lóbulo, haciéndome gemir.

\- Terry … - Intento apartarme un poco.

\- No te alarmes … - Veo cómo sonríe. - Nadie nos mira …

Y no me da tiempo a contestar, porque me besa, invadiendo mis labios, introduciendo su lengua suavemente, excitando cada fibra de mi ser, notando mi anhelo, mi inmediata respuesta y perdiéndose conmigo en ese encuentro, ajenos a todo lo demás. Necesitamos recuperar la cordura, pero antes de poder decir nada, es él quien se aparta ligeramente y suspira en mis palpitantes labios.

\- Vámonos de aquí, amor. - Su voz es ronca … muy sexual. Siento calor. Pasa un dedo por mi labio inferior y sonríe con esa sonrisa única en el mundo.

\- ¿Crees prudente que … ?

\- Me da igual, nena, vámonos de aquí.

Y me dejo llevar, como si flotara. Sí, a mí también me da igual.

Pero en el camino nos topamos de frente con Luke.

\- Oh, Candy, Terrence … venía a comunicaros que ya nos marchamos.

\- Perfecto. - Contesta Terry casi sin mirarle. - Nosotros también.

\- Voy a buscar a mi hermana … - Oigo que dice Luke, pero Terry ya me está alejando hacia la salida.

 _ **-Mara-**_

El taxi se detiene justo en la entrada a mi hotel e inexplicablemente, siento un vacío. Miro hacia William y veo cómo él se hace cargo de la cuenta y me ayuda a bajar del taxi. Estoy algo sorprendida, esto no lo esperaba. Nos quedamos parados delante del hotel y yo me acerco imperceptiblemente. Lo miro a los ojos. Mi corazón late más deprisa, no me reconozco a mí misma esta noche. ¡Es que él te gusta de verdad, boba! Me grita mi cerebro. Y tiene razón, por supuesto.

\- No esperaba que siquiera te bajaras del taxi …

\- ¿Por qué no? - Él parece sorprendido, pero sonríe. - Te dije que te acompañaría.

\- Bueno, ya lo has hecho. - Hago un gesto hacia el hotel y le guiño un ojo. Él ríe suavemente, asintiendo. Me acercó coqueta acariciando su chaleco y por fin me lanzo. - ¿Quiéres subir, William? - Lo miro a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos. - Algo caliente … y sexual, sin complicaciones, como siempre. - Sé que pocos hombres serían capaces de rechazarme, y también sé que, esta vez, él va a ser uno de ellos. Estoy desilusionada … triste, tal vez,pero no ofendida. Él me mira con dulzura, como sólo él sabe hacer, y me acaricia la mejilla.

\- No puedo, Mara … - Yo asiento, respirando profundamente. - Pero me encantaría invitarte a una copa. Creo que te lo debo. - Yo me encojo de hombros y vuelvo a mi fase festiva, ocultando mis sentimientos. Me sale muy bien, lamentablemente, tengo mucha práctica.

\- Será un placer.


	20. Capítulo 20 - Pasiones

_**N/A: A partir de ahora la historia será prácticamente narrada por los propios personajes que la componen, en esta dinámica que he comenzado a utilizar, ya que creo que así se profundiza más en los sentimientos y sensaciones que quieren transmitir. Espero que sigais disfrutando de la historia. El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas SOLO APTAS PARA ADULTOS. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y por los comentarios, de verdad. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **-Candy-**_

Llegamos al hotel en apenas unos minutos, o a mí es lo que me ha parecido, ya que apenas salir de Tommy´s, Terry nos ha dirigido diligentemente hacia una calle donde milagrosamente ha conseguido parar sendos taxis, y tomándome de la mano, me ha introducido en uno de ellos, casi sin darme tiempo a despedirme de los demás. He podido ver el pálido rostro de Patty pasar ante la ventanilla del coche y no he podido evitar preocuparme, pero Terry no ha dejado que le diera demasiadas vueltas al asunto, ya que nada más cerrar la puerta e indicar la dirección al taxista, se ha vuelto hacia mi y me ha tomado en sus brazos. Y entre un húmedo beso y otro, hemos llegado a destino.

En otras circunstancias, en otra vida, estaría verdaderamente escandalizada ante la situación, pero ahora simplemente no puedo, no puedo resistirme a él. Y estoy verdaderamente turbada cuando cruzo de la mano de Terry el vestíbulo del hotel. Sé que mi rostro debe ser como un libro abierto para cualquiera, y me ruborizo aún más al pensarlo.

De pronto, estamos ante la puerta de su habitación, que Terry abre con rapidez. E inexplicablemente, soy yo la que busca sus labios con nerviosismo y él enseguida me corresponde, profundizando con su lengua dentro de mi boca, mientras me agarra por la cintura y cierra la puerta con la otra mano. Mi espalda toca la pared, mientras continuamos besándonos con ansiedad … mis manos bajan por el pecho de Terry y siento como si quemara su piel en mi palma, al tiempo que notó cómo sus manos suben lentamente por mi abdomen, tocando la tela de mi vestido y llegando a mis senos, abarcándolos con sus manos. Creo que voy a volverme loca. Su forma de tocarme, de besarme … sus labios están en mi garganta y noto su dura masculinidad pegada a mi cuerpo ligeramente levantado contra la pared. Mis manos rodean su rostro mientras noto cómo los dedos de Terry bajan lentamente los tirantes de mi vestido y juguetean con la cremallera de mi espalda. Súbitamente, me alza por las nalgas y yo rodeo su cintura con los muslos, mientras Terry avanza conmigo hacia la habitación a oscuras.

Caemos suavemente en el centro del lecho y notó las manos de Terry recorrer mi cuerpo. Instintivamente me arqueo hacia él, sintiendo que mi vestido se desliza por mis caderas y él desata mi sujetador y muerde suavemente mis pezones, haciéndome gritar. Su aliento me quema la piel, la garganta, la boca … susurra algo, pero no le escucho, su voz solapada por mis jadeos. Necesito tocar su piel, así que me incorporo y con manos febriles y temblorosas intento quitarle el chaleco y desabotonar su camisa.

\- Yo te ayudo, nena … - Susurra, hincando una rodilla en el colchón e irguiéndose para poder desabotonarse los pequeños botones. Algo salvaje me posee esta noche, algo primitivo que me asusta y desconcierta, pero que a la vez me excita y me empuja a hacer lo que estoy haciendo. Toco el borde del pantalón de Terry y noto inmediatamente su gran erección. - Candy … - Jadea él muy bajo. Desato lentamente el botón del pantalón y los bajo con delicadeza, así como los calzoncillos, por lo que al no existir ya nada que lo oprima, su miembro erecto se exhibe ante mi, y contengo el aliento.

Pero Terry no me da tiempo a reaccionar, porque se levanta de la cama y veo entre sombras que se deshace del resto de sus ropas. Ahora esta desnudo ante mi, la respiración agitada, observando mi cuerpo … mi cuerpo que arde ante su mirada. Entonces súbitamente, me coge por los tobillos y me acerca a él, arrodillado en el lecho. Aún tengo los zapatos y las medias puestas, por lo que comienza a desatar lentamente las hebillas de los zapatos de tacón, que caen al suelo con un ruido seco, para posteriormente subir por entre mis muslos con su boca contra mi piel, para desatar una a una las ligas.

Yo me retuerzo instintivamente, totalmente excitada, por lo que Terry se apoya en los antebrazos, rodeando mi cuerpo y besándome en la boca.

\- Quieta, preciosa … - Susurra con la voz ronca. Esa voz hace que mi interior se convulsione de tal modo que siento que voy a explotar.

\- Terry, te deseo … - Me muerde el labio y gimo.

\- Lo sé … - Continúa con su lengua por mi abdomen, mi estómago … llega al borde de mis bragas e introduce dos dedos en los bordes, bajándolas por mis muslos. Noto su respiración en el centro de mi ser y casi lloro e imploro de deseo, pero él no me deja. - Aún no, amor …

\- Por favor, Terry …

Al sentir su lengua en mi feminidad, suelto un pequeño grito y me agarro a las sábanas, jadeando. Él me hace volverme loca, sus manos agarrando mis nalgas, su cabeza entre mis muslos, haciendo que no pueda hacer nada más que sentir su boca húmeda excitándome y llevándome a la cumbre del orgasmo. Su lengua recorre todo el centro de mi ser, haciendo palpitar cada punto, cada pliegue … agarrando su cabello con ambas manos y acercándome más a él, más y más … sintiendo como el calor y la electricidad comienzan a formarse en mi estómago, expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo y amenazando con explotar, clamando su nombre entre gemidos, mientras Terry deja de torturarme un segundo para recorrer, con besos húmedos, el camino desde mi estómago, pasando por mis senos, deteniéndose a jugar con mis pezones, completamente erectos, hasta mi garganta y mi boca agitada.

\- ¿Me deseas? - Susurra roncamente en mi oído. Yo tengo la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Subyugada por esta pasión que posee mi alma, los ojos cerrados …

\- Sabes que sí … - Acierto a balbucear.

\- Pues pídemelo … - Me tenso involuntariamente al sentir los dedos de Terry acariciar los contornos de mi feminidad. - Ssssh, quieta amor … - Sus dedos de fuego exploran entre pliegues hasta encontrar el pequeño nódulo que rige mi ser en ese instante, del cual se apoderan, y yo grito involuntariamente, perdido ya el control de mi cuerpo. - Eso es, nena … - Siento la dura masculinidad de Terry apretar mi muslo, mientras juega con sus dedos en mí … noto la humedad entre mis piernas, noto la húmeda y caliente boca de Terry mojar mis pechos … noto sus dientes morder suavemente mis pezones, haciendo que descargas eléctricas recorran mi cuerpo …

En un momento de lucidez, siento que aún llevo puestas las medias y sonrió brevemente, mordiéndome el labio y abriendo ligeramente los ojos, para encontrarme con esos dos excitantes zafiros observándome. Él jadea muy bajo y muerde mi labio inferior para susurrar en mi oído. Noto cómo toda mi zona femenina ya está endurecida, totalmente excitada, y entonces oigo su ronca y sensual voz.

\- Pídemelo …

\- Quiero sentirte, Terry … - Susurro, a punto de deshacerme en la ola de placer.

Entonces él me da cierto descanso para acoplar su cuerpo al mío. Se alza un poco para apoyar sus dos manos alrededor de mi convulso cuerpo, y yo me arqueo hacia él, tocando su pecho, sus abdominales … mis senos rozan su piel y entonces baja la cabeza besándome de lleno en la boca … y yo soy todo sensaciones, cada roce provoca en mí una descarga … sé que en breve voy a explotar. Lo necesito, lo quiero … nuestros ojos se encuentran y me entiende sin palabras. Veo su miembro largo y erecto ante mí, e instintivamente abro más mis muslos para recibirle, mientras él lo guía hacia mi interior, notando cómo entra a través de mi carne, quitándome el aliento un segundo, llenándome absolutamente.

Me aferro a sus hombros, acoplándome a su movimiento, nuestras respiraciones ya son una, nosotros ya somos uno … bailando juntos, coordinándonos perfectamente en este movimiento sensual e hipnótico que inevitablemente nos conducirá a una maravillosa locura.

 _ **-Luke-**_

Llegamos al hotel en medio de un incómodo silencio. Tal vez me haya precipitado con Patty, y ciertamente, lo lamento. Creía que era más apasionada … o tal vez lo sea, pero creo que me he excedido en mis impulsos. Debo darle algo más de tiempo. Y Clemence me mira con furia. Sé que se lo estaba pasando realmente bien en Tommy´s, y lamento haber tenido que obligarla a marcharse, pero no quedaba más remedio. Soy consciente de que mi hermana ya es prácticamente una mujer, y que tal vez la tengamos sobre-protegida mis padres y yo. Pero ahora está bajo mi absoluta responsabilidad, y es mi deber protegerla. Aunque ella apenas nos ha dirigido la palabra cuando la hemos acompañado a su habitación y prácticamente nos ha cerrado la puerta en las narices.

\- Se le pasará, no te preocupes. - Me dice suavemente Patty con una sonrisa indulgente. - Es joven … y está enfadada.

\- Lo sé. - Le ofrezco mi brazo y ella acepta, echando a andar por el pasillo hacia su propia habitación. - ¿Y tú, querida? ¿Podrás perdonarme?

\- Yo no estoy enfadada, Luke … - Parece concentrada en el pasillo, el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- No quería abrumarte, Patty, de veras, y menos ofenderte. - Entonces ella me mira y me ilumina con sus ojos verdes.

\- Lo sé. - Ya hemos llegado a su habitación y nos detenemos.

\- Quiero formalizar nuestro compromiso en cuanto volvamos a casa. - Informo muy bajo observando su rostro. Ella asiente. De pronto, parece muy tranquila. - Pero quiero que tú también estés segura, Patty. ¿Quiéres casarte conmigo?

 _ **-Patty-**_

Y ahí está, súbitamente, directamente, como todo lo que Luke hace: la gran pregunta. Abro los ojos sorprendida y siento los latidos de mi corazón retumbar en mis oídos. Dios mío, no puedes hacerme esto, no ahora … no puedo … parpadeo e intento contener las lágrimas.

\- Patty … por favor, dime qué te sucede. - Veo que Luke está sinceramente preocupado, y yo no sé qué hacer, ni qué decir. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. - ¿Hay otra persona? - ¿Qué? Dios mío, cómo sabe … no, pero no lo sabe, sólo es una suposición, aunque mi rostro lleno de pánico debe haberle dado ya una respuesta.

\- ¿Podemos hablar mañana de todo esto? Por favor, Luke … - Necesito esta noche, necesito estas horas para pensar, para recapacitar, para serenarme ...

\- Claro … - Pero su rostro revela su estado de ánimo. Parece alterado, ofendido … se acerca a mí y me toma por la cintura. - Voy a besarte. - Dice entre dientes y yo siento un súbito pánico, que intento por todos los medios disimular. - Y sólo espero que no me rechaces esta vez …

Y me besa en la boca. Un beso profundo … abriéndome los labios con su lengua. Enfadado, molesto … debo hacer un esfuerzo, debo conseguir tiempo … debo sacar de mi interior unos sentimientos que no le pertenecen, pero que debo sentir para que él crea que son por y para él … Él me abraza por la cintura, echándome ligeramente hacia atrás por la fuerza del beso hasta que mi espalda toca la puerta de madera, y entonces le aparto suavemente. Noto nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

\- Te pido que hablemos mañana de todo esto … - Susurro en sus labios y él me mira a los ojos. No puedo dilucidar lo que transmite su mirada, pero asiente y me suelta.

\- Sí, hablaremos mañana. - Me acaricia suavemente el rostro y sonríe con cierta tristeza. - Descansa, querida.

Yo asiento e intento sonreír, para a continuación girarme rápidamente y abrir la puerta, entrando en la habitación.

 _ **-Terry-**_

Aún estoy conteniendo el aliento e intentado normalizar mi respiración después del encuentro sexual que hemos protagonizado. La deseo tanto que ya no puedo contener mis impulsos, que cada vez son más apasionados. Me alegra tanto comprobar que la compañera que he elegido es tan apasionada como yo o más … ardiente afrodita ávida por aprender todo lo que el mundo del amor carnal nos pueda ofrecer.

La miro embelesado mientras acaricio su cuerpo desnudo estirándose seductoramente en el revuelto lecho. Ella sonríe y la beso en los labios suavemente. Percibo una ligera marca sonrosada en su cuello y la acarició con cierta culpabilidad.

\- No es nada … - Susurra ella leyendo mi mente, como siempre.

\- ¿He sido muy brusco? - Ella sonríe traviesa pasando una mano por mi ceño fruncido.

\- Puedes ser así de brusco siempre que quieras …

\- ¿De veras? - Arqueo una ceja y ella ríe abiertamente, mientras la atrapo en mis brazos y rodamos por el lecho haciéndole cosquillas, para acabar poniéndola sobre mí. Su rizado y rubio cabello suelto alrededor, llegando hasta sus turgentes senos y sus labios sonrosados con restos de la reciente risa, sacuden mi cuerpo con descargas eléctricas. Es como una diosa hecha carne. Pero todavía no. Ahora debemos hablar.

\- ¿Qué sucede, amor mío? - Su rostro se ha nublado de preocupación al observar mi cambio de humor. Yo acarició un mechón rubio entre los dedos y suspiro. La giro ligeramente para volver a ponerme sobre ella y acaricio su rostro.

\- Es hora de hablar del futuro. - Su rostro se torna serio, pero asiente con determinación.

\- De acuerdo.

Me levanto de la cama en un impulso y me dirijo al escritorio, tomando mi cartera de documentos y localizando rápidamente lo que busco, para volver al lecho y entregarle la hoja de papel.

\- ¿La carta? - Susurra ella mientras coge la hoja con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, quiero que la leas, mi amor. - Le acaricio la mejilla. - Voy a fumar un cigarrillo. Tómate tu tiempo.

 _ **-Candy-**_

Observo cómo Terry coge su pitillera de la mesa y enciende un cigarrillo, dirigiéndose al ventanal y abriéndolo de par en par. Estoy nerviosa y aprieto levemente la hoja entre las manos. Presiento que su contenido va a cambiar nuestro futuro … y tengo miedo. De pronto, siento un escalofrío y me cubro parcialmente con la sábana el cuerpo desnudo, recostándome contra las almohadas. Suspiro profundamente y abro la hoja de papel.

 **Cornwall, 21 de mayo de 1921**

 **A la atención de Lord Terrence Graham Granchester,**

 **Querido hijo,**

 **Antes de comenzar, te pido disculpas por dirigirme a ti con tanta familiaridad, ya que sé que en este momento debo ser la persona que menos desearías volver a dejar entrar en tu vida. Y no es un reproche, te lo aseguro. Pienso que ya es tarde para pedir disculpas, para siquiera intentar hacerte entender un poco mi postura. Postura equivocada, tal vez, aunque yo creí era la correcta durante mucho tiempo.**

 **Déjame decirte, Terrence, ahora que no tengo tu airado y disgustado rostro frente a mí juzgándome, que me siento orgulloso. Soy un padre orgulloso al observar cómo te mueves por el escenario, al comprobar en qué te has convertido … tú solo, luchando por conseguir tu sueño. Te diré que no lo entendí durante mucho tiempo. Pero creo que tomé la decisión correcta cuando te dejé marchar. Siempre habré de agradecérselo a aquella dulce jovencita rubia, quien me hizo entender lo que necesitabas. ¿Volviste a verla? Espero que vuestros caminos hayan vuelto a cruzarse alguna vez …**

 **Sé que has tenido épocas difíciles y complicadas, y admiro que hayas logrado superar tus demonios … yo aún sigo luchando con los míos. Me he tomado la libertad de escribir a tu madre, espero que no te moleste. También tengo mis propios pecados que expiar con Eleanor. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo antes de …**

 **Discúlpame, estoy divagando. Te preguntarás por qué ahora, Terrence, después de tantos años. Por qué ahora aparezco con estas vicisitudes. He de confesar que jamás hubiera osado molestarte. Creo que no tengo derecho a hacerlo, perdí ese derecho hace tiempo … pero si de algo sirve, Terrence, quiero decirte que, a mi quizá incorrecta y equivocada manera, te he amado toda tu vida, y que si te hice daño en tu infancia … creía firmemente en que todo redundaría en tu beneficio. Así me lo enseñaron a mí también.**

 **El caso es que me estoy muriendo, Terrence, no me queda mucho tiempo. El cáncer finalmente ha hecho presa de mí y ya no funciona el tratamiento, es cuestión de un año, tal vez menos. No pido compasión, no la merezco. Son cuestiones políticas y administrativas las que me obligan a escribirte.**

 **Tú, Terrence, eres mi heredero, mi primogénito. Aunque no lo creas, ese hecho no ha cambiado. Siempre pensé en ti como mi único heredero posible. Tienes el porte, el carácter … eres un auténtico Grandchester. Desgraciadamente, no veo ese potencial en tus hermanos. El título es tuyo, por derecho. Pero comprenderé que no lo aceptes … y entonces pasará a tu hermano, James. La crianza de James ha ido encaminada toda su vida a ese hecho.**

 **Pero para realizar el traspaso de poderes, debes venir, debemos vernos. Debemos firmar ciertos documentos … y debes renunciar al título y a tu derecho a pertenecer a la Cámara de los Lores. Como ya te he comentado, no me queda mucho tiempo, y de hecho, para el mes de noviembre, ya debería ser el nuevo Duque de Grandchester quien se presentara en la Cámara de los Lores, por lo que deberíamos realizar todo lo antes posible.**

 **Sé que resides en Inglaterra desde hace un tiempo, pero que en este momento estás de gira por Estados Unidos. He enviado a Worthington con el firme propósito de hacerte llegar esta súplica. Tomes la decisión que tomes, hemos de vernos, hijo. Los médicos no me dejan trasladarme, ni siquiera a Londres. Y deseo que nuestro encuentro sea lo menos molesto para ti, así que pide a Worthington todo lo que necesites. Organiza tú nuestro encuentro como más te convenga. Pero has de venir, Terrence, ya que si no solucionamos esto, al final llegará a oídos de la Reina … y tendremos problemas, incluído tú.**

 **Quedo a la espera de tus noticias.**

 **Vuelvo a aprovecharme de la intimidad que me da la hoja de papel, para decirte que jamás he visto un Hamlet como el tuyo, Terrence. Felicidades, me haces vibrar cada vez que te veo en el escenario.**

 **Hasta pronto, hijo.**

 **Richard Garret Grandchester**

 **Duque de Granchester**

Levanto la vista hacia Terry al finalizar la lectura y me seco discretamente los ojos. Mi prometido me observa desde las sombras.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste aquel día, Candy? - Pregunta Terry con la voz ronca por la emoción. - Nunca me has contado nada de eso.

\- Apareció en el colegio al poco de marcharte tú a Estados Unidos. - Carraspeo para aclarar la voz, ya que los sentimientos también han podido conmigo. - Estaba como loco por encontrarte. Al principio no quiso ni escucharme. - Intento enfocar la mirada para observar sus rasgos, pero está demasiado oscuro. - Lo único que le pedí es que te dejara marchar, Terry, que te concediera tu libertad … le hablé de cómo te veía yo, del joven que eras, de tus sueños … y pareció sorprenderse … pero al final, me hizo caso … - Él me observa un momento entre sombras, y después gira la cabeza hacia la oscuridad de la noche, fumando en silencio. Un silencio que duele. Duele su sufrimiento, duele su angustia … que también es la mía. - ¿Cómo estás? - Acierto a balbucear con voz temblorosa.

Él no me contesta inmediatamente. Deseo abrazarle, pero intuyo que necesita unos momentos. Al cabo de unos minutos, apaga su cigarrillo y se acerca a la cama, sentándose a mi lado y acariciando suavemente un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos. Sus preciosos ojos son oscuros y brillantes, nublados por recuerdos y sentimientos que temo perturbar. De pronto, alza la vista y me ilumina con su mirada. Todo su amor, toda su esencia me llena completamente, dejándome impactada y con la boca seca.

\- Sé que no te merezco, Candy … - Su voz rota hace que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas y que una absurda tristeza invada mi corazón. Me acercó ligeramente y parpadeo, sintiendo las lagrimas caer por las comisuras de mis ojos.

\- Ssssshhh, no digas eso, mi amor … - Él suspira y acaricia mis labios, secando con el pulgar mi húmeda mejilla.

\- Dime qué piensas de todo eso … - Yo suspiro imperceptiblemente. No puedo expresar con palabras todo lo que he sentido al leer esa carta … todas las implicaciones, todas las decisiones, todos los sentimientos encontrados … sólo puedo imaginar lo que ha debido sentir Terry al leerla … y duele, duele ver todo su padecimiento, toda su confusión, toda su rabia, su tristeza ...

\- Pienso que debemos ir a Inglaterra … - Acierto a susurrar, y veo cómo él frunce el ceño y asiente.

\- Sí … pero no me iré sin casarme contigo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Lo sabes? - Parece confundido ante mi reacción y me observa atentamente.

\- Por eso debemos casarnos.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, Candy … - No aparto mis ojos de los suyos, los tengo clavados como si me unieran hilos invisibles.

\- Casémonos ya, Terry … casémonos mañana … o en cuanto sea posible. Pero no volvamos a Chicago sin hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Enseguida percibo su sorpresa, su absoluta incertidumbre. Y mis palabras salen a borbotones de mi boca.

\- Quería pedírtelo incluso antes de leer la carta. No quiero esperar más, Terry, te amo. No he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida. ¿Qué tengo que esperar? No deseo esperar más … quiero ser tu esposa, y que ya nada pueda separarnos. - Ante su estupefacto rostro, casi siento ganas de reír.

\- Pero … ¿estás segura? Creía que Albert debía realizar algunas gestiones … y que debíamos celebrar una gran boda y que …

\- Sssshhh, no voy a hacer nada de eso. No necesito nada de eso. ¿Lo necesitas tú?

\- Sabes que no, amor.

\- Por eso le pedí a Patty que viniera. Quiero una boda sencilla. Solos tú y yo, con Albert y Patty de testigos.

\- Pero … ¿no tendrás problemas? Y tu familia, y el resto de …

\- No, Terry, solo te necesito a ti. Lo único que lamento es que no pueda estar tu madre.

\- Ella lo entenderá. - Susurra él. Me sigue observando fijamente, maravillado. - Amor mío … deberé volver a Inglaterra, deberemos dejar Estados Unidos … y odio tener que separarte de tu familia … - Parpadeo para despejar la visión, nublada por las lágrimas.

\- Mi familia ahora eres tú, Terry … - Y él no me deja terminar, besándome apasionadamente.

 _ **-Patty-**_

Cierro la puerta lo más rápidamente que puedo y me apoyo contra la misma, dejando ya que las lágrimas rueden sin control por mi rostro. El nudo que atenaza mi garganta es tan grande que me impide respirar. Sollozo casi histéricamente y me tapo la boca con la mano, yendo hacia la habitación. Luke podría aún estar en el pasillo.

Enciendo las luces y de pronto, grito, con el corazón a punto de salirseme del pecho, y me tapo la boca con la mano al descubrir que es William quien está sentado en la butaca.

\- ¡William! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? - Él se levanta lentamente del sillón, con el semblante muy serio.

\- Lo siento. Engatusé a la camarera para que me dejara entrar. Te dije que vendría.

\- Bueno … sí, pero … - Desvío la vista, turbada. El dolor vuelve a instalarse en mi pecho. - Clem nos dijo que te habías marchado con Mara al hotel …

\- ¿Qué? - Parece ligeramente sorprendido, pero enseguida hace un gesto de asentimiento, como si todo le encajara en su lugar, y se acerca lentamente, lo que me obliga a pegarme a la pared, de nuevo el corazón disparado en el pecho. No puedo evitar observarle … y admirarle. Tristemente constato que Luke es una pobre sombra a su lado. El rubio cabello en delicioso desorden, sombras de incipiente barba en el mentón, la corbata suelta cobre el cuello y el chaleco desabrochado … está tan sexy que incluso hace daño mirarlo. - Y tú enseguida imaginaste todo tipo de situaciones con Mara y conmigo, ¿verdad? - Su tono me molesta y me enervo.

\- No sólo yo, de hecho. Todo el mundo ha podido constatar que ha estado coqueteando contigo toda la noche. Simplemente, sería una consecuencia lógica. No hay más que verla. Es irresistible. - William ha llegado a mi altura, muy cerca de mí, sin tocarme.

\- ¿Lo creíste de veras, Patty? - Observo sus celestes ojos, y siento flaquear mis fuerzas.

\- Yo … bueno … - Aparto la mirada. - … es obvio que habéis tenido vuestra … historia … en el pasado …

\- Tú lo has dicho. En el pasado. - Me obliga a levantar la barbilla con un dedo. - ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar que se fuera sola a su hotel atravesando esas oscuras calles? - Niego con la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas. - Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no va con mi naturaleza confesarle a una mujer que quiero compartir mi vida con ella y a las dos horas, acostarme con otra …

\- Lo sé … - Susurro y noto que una lágrima resbala por la comisura del ojo. William la seca con el pulgar y suspira, de pronto su rostro pasando de la irritación a la ternura, aunque sigue sin tocarme.

\- No he podido evitar oír lo sucedido …

\- ¿Nos has estado escuchando?

\- Inevitablemente, Patty, estabais prácticamente en la puerta. - Desvío la vista y noto que me sonrojo. - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a Luke.

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? - Estallo y lo aparto, alejándome unos pasos. - Dime, por favor, William, qué puedo hacer …

\- Puedes casarte conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? - Alzó las cejas con estupefacción y siento ganas de reír. - ¿Bromeas?

\- No bromeo, Patty, es más, creo que es la única solución posible. - Suelto una histérica carcajada. Él sigue ahí plantado, imperturbable, sin sonreír, pero observándome sereno a través de sus brillantes ojos del color del cielo.

\- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, he venido a Nueva Orleans en compañía de un hombre que prácticamente es mi prometido, aunque no lo sea de manera oficial. Todo Jacksonville está esperando la noticia. Mis padres, sus padres … es prácticamente un hecho consumado.

\- Pero aún no lo es.

\- ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Quiéres volverme loca? - Me siento en el borde del lecho, respirando agitada. - Hace apenas tres meses dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, que no estabas preparado …

\- Lo sé, y estaba equivocado. - Su aplomo me confunde y hace que me enfurezca aún más.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea? - William se quita la chaqueta y la corbata y las echa al diván, mientras se acerca a mi y se sienta a mi lado.

\- Las obligaciones … las amenazas … todo ello pudo conmigo, y necesitaba pensar. - Nuestros ojos se encuentran.

\- ¿Amenazas? - Balbuceo algo asustada.

\- ¿Crees ser la única a la que su familia puede encerrar en una telaraña, Patty? No voy a ocultar que mi familia tampoco estaría de acuerdo con nuestra unión. Sabes sobradamente cómo son los Andrew … - William suspira y se pasa una mano por el rubio cabello. - Bueno, de hecho, creo que no sabes cómo puede llegar a ser el clan Andrew … y tampoco necesitas saberlo. - Me acaricia con la mirada y de pronto, inexplicablemente siento que una reconfortante y absurda seguridad me invade. - Nadie jamás osaría hacer nada contra ti mientras yo siga en este mundo. - Entonces noto el escozor de las lágrimas y respiro hondo para calmarme.

\- ¿Y qué podríamos hacer, William? Estoy, como bien has dicho, metida en una telaraña, de la cual no puedo salir … - Se me escapa un sollozo, pero me recompongo enseguida. - He tenido que pedir a Luke que me acompañara a Nueva Orleans, comprometiéndome aún más … jamás consentirán que rompa mi relación con él, estoy obligada …

\- ¿Tú me amas, Patty?

\- ¿Qué? - Parpadeo, pillada por sorpresa. No puedo evitar mirar fijamente el rostro de William. ¿Amarle? ¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso? ¿No es obvio? Si apenas puedo respirar cuando estoy a su lado ...

\- Porque yo no imagino la vida sin ti, Patricia. Es más, no quiero hacerlo.- Me acaricia la mejilla y todo mi cuerpo se estremece ante el contacto. - He pasado por todo lo que tú estás pasando ahora mismo … pero me he dado cuenta de que me asusta más perderte. Me aterroriza, de hecho … - Me seco las lágrimas que han comenzado a rodar sin control por mis mejillas.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - Susurro anonadada. - A pesar de todo ...

\- A pesar de todo y todos … - William sonríe con dulzura y siento que se derrite mi corazón.

\- ¿Aunque tu familia te de la espalda? ¿Podríamos sobrevivir a eso, William? Yo no podría volver a Jacksonville … y mi abuela … Dios mío …

\- Pero sin embargo crees que debes casarte con alguien a quien no quieres por el bien de tu familia, que debes sacrificar tu vida por el bien de tu familia ...

\- ¿Y no es siempre así?

\- No, Patty. - Me coge por los hombros con determinación. - Yo apuesto por nosotros. Y si nos dan la espalda, saldremos adelante … juntos. Aunque todo se pusiera en nuestra contra, Patty, incluso entonces, saldríamos adelante. - Apenas puedo respirar. - Casémonos ahora … mañana. Echémosle un pulso al destino.

\- ¿Qué? - Me quedo estupefacta, con la boca abierta, mientras William ríe suavemente. - ¿Te has vuelto loco? - Entonces él me coge en sus brazos y me pone a horcajadas encima suyo. Yo me dejo hacer, sin apenas darme cuenta.

\- Patricia Adelle O´Brien, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi compañera de vida? - Wiliam me besa en el cuello y yo me siento mareada, a punto de desfallecer. Todo parece irreal, como si se tratara de un sueño …

\- Estoy soñando … ¿verdad? - Él niega con la cabeza y me besa en los labios. Yo le correspondo, no puedo evitarlo ... estoy loca por este hombre , y llevo casi tres meses sin verle, sin tocarle … instintivamente me aprieto contra él, mis muslos alrededor de sus caderas, y el beso se hace más profundo.

 _ **-William-**_

La tengo entre mis brazos, ya totalmente entregada a mí, como yo a ella. No voy a dejarla escapar. Es cierto lo que he dicho, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella mañana mismo. Me es indiferente su familia, la mía … ese joven banquero que la ronda … me da igual. Esta es la mujer con quien quiero compartir mi vida.

\- William … ¿de veras estás tomándote todo esto en serio? - Patty me ha cogido el rostro entre las manos.

\- Todo lo relacionado contigo me lo tomo en serio, Patty.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?

\- Primero quiero que estés segura, Patty. Quiero que lo pienses detenidamente y tomes una decisión. - Ella se echa ligeramente hacia atrás. La noto tensa y confundida y acaricio suavemente su muslo, notando las ligas de las medias y alzando un poco el vestido hacia la cintura.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te casarías conmigo mañana mismo, aquí, en Nueva Orleans? - Está confusa, y no la culpo. Quiero reír ante su desconcierto, pero me contengo y asiento, apretándola contra mí por el trasero. Ella suspira y se muerde el labio. Oigo su respiración irregular. - Me cuesta trabajo concentrarme, William … no puedo … - Veo como intenta levantarse y la ayudo. Está muy agitada y comienzo a preocuparme.

Patty tiene una mano en la garganta y se acerca al ventanal, ayudada por mí. Yo abro la ventana de par en par y siento que el suave frescor de la noche invade la estancia con timidez. Oigo los jadeos de Patty y sin pensármelo dos veces bajo la cremallera de su vestido y desato las tiras que oprimen su espalda. Ella se tensa y se aparta, sujetándose el vestido contra su pecho.

\- William, ¿ qué haces?

\- Intentando que te sientas mejor …

\- ¿Qué me sienta mejor? - Suelta una agria carcajada. - No me falta el aire porque me oprima el vestido, William … - Menea la cabeza ofuscada y se gira hacia el ventanal.

 _ **-Patty-**_

Estoy completamente confundida … de pronto, todo ha cambiado. ¿Es cierto que William acaba de pedirme que me case con él? ¿Aquí, en Nueva Orleans? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¡Será un absoluto escándalo! ¡Una locura!

\- No quería ofenderte, Patty … - Oigo su voz tras de mí y de pronto, mi piel se estremece. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Su ronca voz inunda mis sentidos, me llena de una absoluta sensualidad. - Si lo deseas, me marcharé y dejaré que descanses … tal vez podamos hablar en otro momento ...

\- ¡No! - Exclamo antes de siquiera darme cuenta y me giró para mirarle. Él está allí plantado, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, mirándome con amor, con pasión … ¿realmente podría ser cierto? - No sé qué hacer, William …tengo miedo ... - Susurro entre lágrimas. - De lo único que estoy segura es de que no quiero que te vayas … por favor …

Él asiente lentamente, sus ojos acariciándome, y alarga una mano. Y yo suspiro y dejo que mi vestido se deslice por mis caderas hasta caer al suelo. Él coge mi mano y besa mi palma, haciéndome estremecer de pies a cabeza. Este es mi hombre, el hombre a quien amo … sé que si ahora me pidiera cualquier locura … aceptaría sin dudar.

\- Ven, vamos a darnos un baño. - ¿Qué? ¿Un baño? ¿Está loco? Pero veo cómo se dirige aparentemente indiferente hacia el baño, quitándose la camisa por el camino. Esto es irreal, no puedo creerlo. La situación es tan increíble que tengo ganas de soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces, William? - Él llega hasta la puerta del baño y se da la vuelta, observándome fijamente. Su mirada me quema, me quema literalmente y siento que un ardor descomunal azota el centro de mis muslos, haciendo que me muerda el labio.

\- Ven, Patty … - Susurra. - Te sentará bien …

¿Me sentará bien? ¿Me sentará bien hacer el amor contigo? Oh, por supuesto que me sentará bien. Estoy ya casi derretida imaginándolo. ¡Maldita sea, Patty, debes centrarte! La situación no es ninguna broma. Estoy a punto de comprometerme con un hombre que no amo. Y eso es así. Así de simple. Aunque sé que cometeré un error si me caso con Luke, sé que nunca seré absolutamente feliz. A pesar de mis padres, a pesar de todo …

William está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y su mirada recorre mi cuerpo lentamente. No dice nada, solo me observa con sus brillantes ojos … como si esperara … ¿qué está esperando? Pero no puedo … no puedo resistirme a él … y sin dejar de mirarle comienzo a desatarme el sujetador y las ligas y veo cómo sonríe y se da vuelta, perdiéndose en el baño. No pienses más, Patricia … esto es lo que deseas. Una vez desnuda, me dirijo vacilante al baño.

 _ **-Terry-**_

\- ¿Cuándo vas a reunirte con el secretario de tu padre? - Candy me observa algo preocupada, acariciando mi pecho, ambos acostados en el lecho.

\- Dijo que se pondría en contacto conmigo, pero aún no sé nada. - Me encojo ligeramente de hombros, aparentando indiferencia.

\- ¿Has tomado una decisión Terry? ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer? - Miro su hermoso rostro, preocupado por mí, el largo cabello rubio acariciando mi hombro y siento que voy a estallar de amor por ella. Esta mujer me ha salvado de tantas maneras … me ha enseñado lo que es el verdadero amor …

\- No me veo en la Cámara de los Lores, querida. - Digo con ironía. Ella menea la cabeza con tristeza.

\- No me refería a eso, lo sabes. - Yo asiento y giro el rostro hacia el ventanal. Sé lo que quiere decir, pero no quiero oírlo. - Creo que deberías verle, amor mío.

\- ¿Por qué? - La enfrento y me giro con rapidez, poniéndome de espaldas a ella. No estoy preparado, aún no estoy preparado para hablar de ello, aunque inevitablemente deberé hacerlo.

\- Porque es tu padre, Terry.

\- ¿Mi padre? - Vuelvo a girarme para observarla, irritado, ofendido. Sé que ella no tiene la culpa, pero no soporto que me hablen de él, aún no, todavía no … - ¿Dónde ha estado todos estos años? ¿Cuándo me ha demostrado una maldita sola vez que …? - Escupo y de pronto callo enfurecido. No quiero que la noche termine con amargura, y todo por el querido duque de nuevo. Respiro profundamente y me tumbo de espaldas, mirando al techo.

 _ **-Candy-**_

Lo abrazo por la cintura, apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro. Noto cómo suspira profundamente, intentando calmarse. Sé lo mucho que está sufriendo y también sé que no desea profundizar en el tema en estos momentos, pero ha de tener claro lo que debe hacer. Decido no insistir más por el momento. Demasiadas emociones.

\- Está bien … ya lo decidirás con más calma. - Noto que su cuerpo se va relajando con mi contacto y se gira ligeramente, agarrándome por la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él.

\- Lo siento … tema delicado.

\- Lo sé. - Le doy un beso en la nariz, lo cual le hace sonreír ligeramente. Me abraza más estrechamente y me levanta un poco por las nalgas.

\- ¿Sigue en pie lo de casarnos rápidamente, sumergidos en esta locura emocional?

\- ¡No dramatices, bobo! - Le riño riendo, pero le beso en los labios.

\- ¿Has hablado con Albert?

\- Mañana lo haré. - Suspiro y acaricio su mentón. - Mientras tú buscas la manera de formalizar esta locura de relación que tenemos …

\- De acuerdo. - Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes. Al cabo de unos minutos, al sentirlo más tranquilo en mis brazos, me atrevo a preguntar.

\- No sabía que tenías hermanos …

\- Sí, tengo tres.

\- ¿Tres? - Él asiente, apoyado indolentemente contra los almohadones. Suspiro. - ¿Los conoces?

\- Vagamente. Yo estaba siempre en el colegio por aquel entonces. - Terry mira hacia la ventana, sus ojos azules indescifrables, pero al menos, contesta a mis preguntas.

\- ¿Y recuerdas a ese James? ¿El hermano que menciona tu padre … ejem, el duque?

\- No mucho, la verdad. Apenas coincidí con él tres o cuatro veces en la mansión. Yo no soportaba a la duquesa y siempre organizaba algún que otro conflicto para molestarla y que el duque tuviera que fijarse en mí. - Se encoge de hombros. - James era un niño por aquel entonces … un niño tímido, silencioso … ahora creo que acaba de cumplir 18 años. - Me mira con una triste sonrisa. - Y sospecho que es principalmente esa la razón de la carta. No podría cederle el título a un menor. - Yo asiento imperceptiblemente, pero siento congoja en el corazón. Me gusta oír a Terry hablar de su niñez, aunque sé que no es una época feliz para él. - Hey, amor mío, ¿qué sucede? - Terry me acaricia la mejilla.

\- Nada … - Intento sonreír. - Debió de ser duro para ti … tu niñez, aquella casa … - Terry frunce el ceño un segundo, pero enseguida se recompone.

\- Aquello ya pasó, amor … - Se mueve un poco, poniendo su rostro a mi altura. - Lo feliz que soy ahora lo compensa todo ...

\- ¿Recuerdas a los demás? - Él niega imperceptiblemente y sonríe irónico.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de la parte oscura de mi familia, por favor? Tengo otras cosas en mente ...

 _ **-Patty-**_

William está ya metido en la bañera suspirando de placer cuando entro al baño. Apenas me había fijado en esa gran bañera de la esquina hasta este momento. Y no voy a negarlo, me muero de ganas por meterme con él, aunque inexplicablemente, me siento de pronto algo tímida en estas circunstancias. Nunca he hecho nada parecido con él … ni con nadie. Aún no puedo creerme lo que estoy haciendo.

¿William acaba de pedirme que me case con él y estoy desnuda en el baño a punto de meterme con él en una bañera? Es todo tan inverosímil que ni siquiera podría creer que se tratara de un sueño. Absurdamente, siento miedo de despertar de pronto en mi cama, en mi dormitorio en Jacksonville. Pero entonces su voz ronca me invita a colocarme entre sus piernas y yo me sobresalto … y lo hago insegura.

El agua caliente me moja la piel haciendo que hormiguee, y en un segundo estoy entre las piernas de William, rodeada por sus brazos. Suspiro audiblemente yo también, verdaderamente aquello es un placer para mis músculos cargados de tensión. William me invita a apoyarme en su pecho y cierro los ojos, abandonándome a sus manos.

\- ¿Cuándo has preparado esto? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - Oigo su suave risa en mi oído.

\- Ya te he dicho que he engatusado a la camarera. - Me giro un poco para poder observar su rostro, alzando una ceja. - Le dije que quería prepararle una sorpresa a mi preciosa esposa.

\- ¿Y te creyó?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- Eres imposible … - Meneo la cabeza y vuelvo a recostarme en su pecho.

\- Relájate, amor mío … - Susurra en mi oído y notó sus manos en mis brazos, en mi abdomen, en mis hombros … masajeándolos lentamente.

Noto que se mueve un poco, pero ni siquiera abro los ojos para descubrir por qué. Estoy embelesada, relajada, casi aturdida … enseguida huelo el jabón en sus manos, resbalando por mi cuerpo … brazos, abdomen, muslos … no puedo evitar soltar un gemido. Aquello … aquello es sensacional. Jamás había experimentado nada parecido. Me tenso un poco cuando masajea mis senos y se endurecen los pezones ante el contacto, haciendo que la excitación y el deseo se apoderen completamente de mí … una excitación distinta … de abandono, de languidez … no quiero que pare, quiero que toque todo mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Quieres que pare, amor?

\- No, no pares … - Susurro con los ojos cerrados, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento realmente bien.

 _ **-William-**_

La insto a que se mueva un poco hacia delante y ella protesta riendo, pero obedece, y así yo puedo masajear su espalda y lavar su hermoso pelo. Jamás había hecho nada parecido … esto supera con creces algunas de mis fantasías con ella. Mientras enjabono sus mechones con mis dedos, escucho sus audibles gemidos de placer y continúo aclarando su cabello, viendo cómo la mezcla de agua y jabón resbala por su piel sedosa.

Siento lo tensa y confusa que está … y por eso, me siento aliviado notando su relajado cuerpo entre mis brazos, notando su deseo … hubo un momento en que sentí pánico de que lo nuestro se hubiera perdido ...

Entonces de pronto gira la cabeza y me besa. Respondo inmediatamente, y ella se gira más en mis brazos para profundizar el beso con su lengua. Se agarra a mi cuello mientras yo la tomo por la cintura, poniéndola a horcajadas en mis piernas. Noto sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello con frenesí y su respiración agitada en mi boca.

\- Oh, William … - Susurra al despegar un segundo nuestros labios. Noto el jabón y el agua caliente en mi boca, mezclados con su sabor. - Seductor empedernido … - Mi risa se ahoga ante un segundo beso apasionado.

Mis manos comienzan a recorrer su húmeda piel … y ambos ya estamos perdidos el uno en el otro. La acerco a mí cogiéndola por las nalgas bajo el agua y haciendo que note mi latente masculinidad. Noto su desconcierto y me echo a reír suavemente.

\- Para qué veas lo mucho que te deseo, preciosa … - Susurro en sus labios, y ella vuelve a besarme apasionadamente, acariciando mi cuello, mi pecho, los músculos del abdomen … no sé si son sus movimientos encima o qué es lo que provoca un cambio en mí … pero súbitamente siento que debo poseerla. Llevo casi tres meses soñando con este cuerpo que ahora tengo encima de mí … y siento que mi auto control va a irse al carajo de un momento a otro. Pero necesito saber … realmente, necesito saber ... - Dame una respuesta, amor mío … dímelo ahora … - Le pido.

\- ¿Qué? - Ella parece desconcertada y se echa ligeramente hacia atrás, quieta un instante. Yo acarició suavemente la curva mojada de un seno, pero permanezco en silencio, observándola.

 _ **-Patty-**_

Súbitamente comprendo lo que quiere decir. Estoy tan excitada, tan mareada y sumergida en esta locura de deseo … pero sé lo que me está pidiendo William. Y de pronto, sé que me encuentro en la encrucijada de mi destino. De mi decisión depende totalmente mi futuro. Y este es el momento. Aquí. Ahora. Por un momento, el pánico se apodera de mí. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Patty?

Mi vida con Luke, mis padres, Jacksonville, mi querida abuela … la vida que han marcado para mí pasa fugazmente por mis ojos como un rayo: mi vuelta a Jacksonville, mi compromiso, la felicidad de todos … mi falsa sonrisa coronando mis labios, mientras siento cómo me hundo más y más … soportando mi destino, mi matrimonio, el sexo con Luke … ¡no! ¡No puedo!

\- ¡Patty! ¿Estás bien? - William me mira alarmado, observando fijamente mi rostro y acariciando mis caderas. Parpadeo rápidamente y todo parece diluírse en un confuso torbellino, mientras los ojos celeste de ese adonis que tengo entre mis brazos cobran un resplandor cegador y atrayente. Acarició suavemente sus labios con la punta del dedo y siento temblar mi cuerpo. Ese es el hombre que quiero, esos son los ojos que quiero ver todos los días del resto de mi vida al despertar … y la certeza es tan clara y simple que siento ganas de llorar. Carraspeo para aclarar mi garganta.

\- Siempre has sido tú, William Andrew, el dueño de mi corazón. Acepto tu desafío. Quiero compartir esta aventura de la vida contigo.

Él se echa a reír con alegría y me abraza, besándome en la boca. El beso se hace más profundo, nuestros cuerpos rozándose, excitándose mutuamente, buscándose ávidos después de tantos meses de ausencia … y de pronto noto sus dedos en mi interior a pesar del agua rodeándonos. Me alzó un poco, tensionándome.

\- Ven aquí, nena. – Me pide William con esa voz enronquecida que hace que me derrita. ¿Vamos a hacer el amor en el agua?

 _ **-Terry-**_

Creo que debería dormir algo, estoy verdaderamente agotado. Y mañana tengo un largo y tedioso último ensayo antes de la función final que clausura la gira, y a continuación la función final. Pero me es francamente imposible hacerlo con Candy desnuda entre mis brazos.

Ella suspira, jugueteando con un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos. Volvería a hacerla mía … si tuviera fuerzas para ello. Quiero reírme de mí mismo. Se nota que ya no eres un crío, Terry.

También estoy nervioso y expectante. Mi diosa ha llegado y ha dado a todo un giro de 180 grados. ¿Casarnos? ¿Ya? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Mi corazón se agita en cuanto vuelvo a pensar en ello. No puedo creer que Candy haya decidido dar ese paso. Pero me reconforta. Debe amarme mucho si va a desafiar a todo y todos por mí.

Me giro un poco para acomodarla mejor contra mí y mi mano masajea uno de sus hermosos senos. Ella suspira, pero cuando observo su rostro veo que tiene los ojos cerrados. Se está adormeciendo. Sonrío con dulzura y beso la comisura de su jugoso labio, mientras ella me sonríe en respuesta entre sueños.

No la merezco, lo sé. Y ha aceptado convertirse en mi esposa. Súbitamente noto un nudo en la garganta y suspiro, besando su frente. Por fin la tengo junto a mí. Ella me dará fuerzas para soportar todo este asunto de mi padre y no volverme loco.

 _ **-William-**_

He superado mi capacidad de control. Demasiado, todo esto es demasiado. El sueño de cualquier hombre. La acercó más a mí y leo incertidumbre pero también curiosidad en sus preciosos ojos verdes. Entonces la coloco encima mío y yo también recoloco mi cuerpo para poder hacerla mía una vez más.

\- William … - Murmura agitada. – Es que vamos a …

\- Déjate llevar, amor … - Contesto muy bajo. Nos unimos lentamente, mis manos en sus caderas, ayudándola en esta nueva posición, y Patty grita exaltada. - ¿Estás bien? – Me detengo, preocupado.

\- Sí … - Susurra ella abrazada a mi cuello. La beso en los labios. - ¿Qué … ?- Parece perdida de pronto.

\- Haz lo que desees … muévete como desees … - Le pido. Y la beso en la boca profundamente.

Ella comienza a mover sus caderas suavemente, sus senos rozando mi pecho y volviéndome loco literalmente. Esta es una experiencia completamente distinta. Estoy dentro de ella, mis manos alrededor de sus caderas, notando el seductor movimiento que produce su cuerpo y una corriente eléctrica comienza a subir desde mis pies hacia arriba por los muslos, hasta tal punto que necesito de toda mi concentración para no eyacular furiosamente en ese instante. Respiro profundamente mientras acaricio su cuerpo encima de mí, moviéndose con un ritmo tan enloquecedor que a duras penas puedo aguantar. Es suave, lento … ella me besa, yo la acaricio … el vapor, el calor, el sexo … estoy mareado de excitación … noto nuestros cuerpos rozarse en nuestra mutua unión, y entonces percibo que el movimiento de Patty se hace más lento hasta detenerse un momento. Sé que está cansada, por lo que la aparto suavemente y me levanto, empapado, saliendo rápidamente de la bañera. Al mirarla, tengo ganas de sonreír. Está tan seductoramente desconcertada sentada en la bañera … la agarro por los brazos y la levanto para a continuación cogerla en brazos ante sus débiles protestas. Sonrió de camino a la habitación, ambos chorreando, y la besó apasionadamente en la boca.

Estamos empapados mientras la deposito, no en la cama, sino en el diván frente al ventanal, el cual queda empapado en un segundo con nuestros cuerpos. Pero ya estoy encima suyo, bebiendo de su cuerpo húmedo con la lengua sobre su piel, su cuello, sus senos, su estómago … ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás extasiada y súbitamente la penetro, oyendo su grito exaltado. La poseo sin contemplaciones, ya no puedo más. Necesito sentirla, hacerla mía, y me desinhibo completamente. Me introduzco totalmente. Estamos sellando un pacto, un profundo pacto de amor. Patty grita, pero sé que es de excitación y de deseo, así que aumento el ritmo y la agarro por las caderas atrayéndola más a mí. Estoy al límite. Nunca habíamos hecho el amor así … salvaje … rápido, casi con fuerza … por un momento me preocupo por su bienestar y reduzco el ritmo, pero ella se arquea hacia mí y me pide jadeando que continúe. La beso en la boca y siento sus jadeos mezclarse con mi respiración. La ya conocida corriente eléctrica comienza a apoderarse de mí y grito enardecido, llenándola absolutamente. Oigo los gritos de Patty, sus dedos clavándose en mis omóplatos, perdida en su propio orgasmo, confundiéndose con los míos.

Comienzo a descender suavemente del paraíso con Patty aun respirando agitadamente en mi boca, y me levanto sobre los antebrazos, aun unidos, besándola en el cuello. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados, su respiración también alterada, pero sonríe, y gira la cabeza iluminándome con sus hermosos ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien, amor mío?

\- Sí … ¿y tú?

\- En el paraíso … - Su risa cristalina es como un canto de sirena para mí. La beso en los labios y me alzo del diván, ayudándola a levantarse. La cojo en brazos apenas está en pie y me rodea el cuello con los brazos. - ¿Me dejas dormir contigo? - Susurro.

\- Te mataré si no lo haces …

Reímos mientras me dirijo al lecho con ella en brazos.


	21. Capítulo 21 - Confesiones

_**-Candy-**_

Noto cierta claridad y ruidos lejanos, amortiguados, comienzan a penetrar en mi mente, despertándome de un dulce sueño. Por favor, no quiero moverme, me siento tan a gusto en la cama, rodeada de calor … localizo ese calor en forma de cuerpo a mi lado y soy consciente del brazo que yace apoyado sobre mi abdomen.

Parpadeo varias veces y giro la cabeza, abriendo por fin los ojos. Terry está a mi lado, profundamente dormido, su rostro parcialmente enterrado en la almohada boca abajo, con un brazo sobre mi abdomen. El cuarto está bastante oscuro, ya que las gruesas cortinas están corridas. Pero a pesar de ello, puedo apreciar la claridad que se filtra a través. Ya es de día. Imposible saber la hora. Caímos desmayados en el lecho, al borde de nuestras fuerzas.

Acaricio suavemente un mechón castaño de mi amante y suspiro, recordando momentos de la noche anterior.

 _-escena retrospectiva-_

 _Se oyó una risa lejana de mujer en la noche y Candy se movió un poco entre los brazos de Terry para poder ver su rostro._

 _\- Aún hay gente que sigue pensando que la noche es joven … - Le susurró él con un guiño, Candy asintió y le acarició suavemente el mentón._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? - Él frunció el ceño, ligeramente sorprendido, y se removió un poco para poder ponerse a la altura del rostro de Candy en las almohadas. Ojos de zafiro contra agua del mar. Terry leyó tanto amor y tanta devoción en aquellos preciosos ojos, que sintió el escozor de las lágrimas cosquillearle la garganta._

 _\- ¿Por qué esa pregunta, amor?_

 _\- Ya lo sabes … esa carta ha removido mis entrañas … no puedo imaginar lo que ha hecho con las tuyas … y no puedo creerte cuando me dices que estás bien … - Contestó ella con ojos empañados. Él intentó sonreír con ironía, pero apenas le salió una mueca burlona._

 _\- No debes creer ni la mitad de lo que dice esa carta, Candy …_

 _\- ¿Por qué iba a mentir, Terry? - Ella lo miró con el corazón en los ojos. - No creas ni por un momento que lo estoy defendiendo, porque no es así, pero … - Entonces Terry se levantó súbitamente de la cama, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. - Terry …_

 _\- ¿Es necesario hablar de eso en este momento? - Su voz traslucía su enfado y su malestar, y el joven se volvió hacia el ventanal, mientras observaba la oscura calle que se extendía ante él. Candy meneó la cabeza, soltando un bufido, y se levantó tras él._

 _\- Sí, Terrence Grandchester, creo que es el momento. - Él se giró lentamente a observarla, intentando disimular su sorpresa por el tono de voz femenino, y Candy se puso ante él, con los brazos en jarras. - Dentro de poco nos vamos a convertir en marido y mujer. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, Terry … así que es absolutamente necesario que dejes de esconderte tras ese muro de hielo que construyes a tu alrededor y decirme de una maldita vez cómo te sientes, porque eres lo más importante de mi vida y acabas de leer, verdadero o no, que tu padre te ha amado toda tu vida, Terry, que ha seguido tu carrera, que ..._

 _\- ¡Maldita sea! - Susurró él entre dientes, dándole la espalda. Candy tragó con fuerza, notando seca la garganta y se acercó más, acariciando suavemente la espalda masculina. Notó que estaba temblando y besó suavemente la piel entre los omóplatos pensando que la rechazaría, pero él no se apartó, aunque notaba su tensión. - ¿Qué intentas decirme con esto? - Preguntó con voz ronca._

 _\- Intento decirte que te amo. - Candy se dio la vuelta y se puso ante él. - Que estaré a tu lado, decidas lo que decidas. - Se puso de puntillas y besó su mentón, a continuación su cuello, su pecho … besos suaves y tiernos que hicieron que la tensión de Terry disminuyera y se relajara lo suficiente para pasar una mano por su cintura y acariciar su nalga desnuda._

 _\- Yo también te amo … - Candy suspiró mientras Terry bajaba la cabeza y besaba sus labios entreabiertos. La acercó más a él y la alzó un poco para ponerla a su altura. El beso se hizo más profundo. Terry jugueteó con su lengua por las comisuras de los labios de la joven y los mordisqueó sensualmente, pidiendo una respuesta por parte de ella. - Y te deseo como un loco … - Susurró, haciendo que Candy notara súbitamente que un calor abrasador ascendía desde el centro de su ser._

* * *

 _Yacían relajados, abrazados en el lecho, prodigándose dulces caricias, ambos pareciendo querer aprenderse cada curva, cada línea y cada montículo de sus cuerpos entrelazados. Terry besaba su garganta, su oído … ella acariciaba sus hombros, su pecho, sus marcados abdominales … notaba la masculinidad de Terry entre sus muslos, ahora relajada, aunque no había sido así hacía apenas unos minutos._

 _\- Debería tal vez irme a mi habitación …_

 _\- No dejaré que te muevas de mis brazos … - Él acarició lentamente un seno y enseguida notó la reacción del pezón, haciéndole sonreír. Candy gimió, con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _\- Terry … debemos dormir … - Él rió suavemente._

 _\- Lo sé … pero después de dos meses y medio de ayuno … me es prácticamente imposible estarme quieto contigo entre mis brazos … - Ella sonreía, apoyando su rubia cabeza en el hombro de Terry con los ojos cerrados. - Pero duerme, amor, duerme …_

 _-fin de escena retrospectiva-_

Observo durante unos instantes más ese rostro amado y después, muy lentamente, muevo el brazo masculino que tengo encima para poder levantarme sin despertarlo. Me pongo en pie y estiro mi cuerpo. Maldita sea,tal vez no debí hacerlo, ya que me duele cada músculo. El reloj de la mesita de al lado del diván marca las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. Vaya, no suelo demorarme tanto en la cama, pero es que apenas hemos pegado ojo en toda la noche. Debo darme prisa si quiero volver a mi habitación y arreglarme para bajar a desayunar. Quizá Albert ya haya pasado por mi habitación a buscarme, para descubrir que no estaba allí.

Noto cómo me ruborizo y comienzo a vestirme con rapidez. Espero que nadie me vea salir de la habitación de Terry.

Garabateo unas palabras en una hoja de papel que he encontrado en el escritorio y beso suavemente la mejilla de Terry, para salir sigilosamente de la estancia. Cierro con suavidad la puerta y al darme la vuelta, he tenido que morderme la lengua para no soltar una exclamación. El director Nathan Scott y una joven que me resulta vagamente familiar se acercan a la habitación, parándose a unos pocos pasos al descubrirme allí de pie. Noto que mi rostro arde. Dios mío, quiero desaparecer.

Nat carraspea turbado e intenta sonreír.

\- Señorita Andrew …

\- Señor Scott …

\- Veníamos a hablar con el señor Graham.

\- Por supuesto, si me disculpan … - E intento no echar a correr hacia el elevador, sin mirar atrás, sintiendo las miradas de ambos en mi espalda, cada uno sacando sus propias conclusiones. Bueno, ¿y qué importa, maldita sea? En breve Terry va a convertirse en mi esposo.

 _ **-Terry-**_

¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Están llamando a la puerta? Parpadeo e intento abrir los ojos. Estoy agotado, verdaderamente … alzo la cabeza y percibo que estoy solo en la cama.

\- ¿Candy? - Miro alrededor y descubro que efectivamente, estoy solo en la habitación. Los golpes en la puerta son cada vez más insistentes. - Ya voy, ya voy … - Gruño casi para mí mismo. Me levanto y tropiezo con la butaca, soltando un juramento. ¿Dónde demonios está mi batín? Los golpes en la puerta me están poniendo francamente nervioso. ¿Y dónde está Candy? - ¡Un momento! - Intento gritar, aunque la voz me sale cascada y grave.

Consigo localizar mi batín y me lo pongo, camino de la puerta, que quien sea parece que quiere echar abajo. Al abrir, intento disimular mi descontento, pero nunca he podido disimular correctamente, así que imagino que Nat y Joanna han entendido perfectamente que no deseo su compañía. Pero sé que eso a Nat le da absolutamente igual.

\- ¡Graham! ¡Buenos días! - La potente voz de Nat penetra en mi cerebro, haciéndome suspirar.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada en absoluto. - Contesta Nat con jovialidad, y me aparta a un lado entrando a la habitación sin esperar respuesta. - Debemos hablar de la función de esta noche. Quiero comentar ciertos detalles con vosotros dos, que no pueden esperar.

Veo como Joanna entra tras él, mirándome significativamente.

\- ¿Una noche movidita, Graham?

 _ **-Patty-**_

Noto la suavidad de las sábanas en mi piel desnuda, el roce de unos fuertes brazos rodeándome, su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda … después de muchas semanas, me siento tan absoluta y completamente feliz … en paz, entera, satisfecha ... siento deseos de llorar de puro regocijo, ya que aún no puedo creérmelo. Me giro lentamente para ponerme frente a él y sonrió como una boba, observando detenidamente cada rasgo de ese bello rostro de ángel.

 _-escena retrospectiva-_

 _Aquel era el único lugar donde deseaba estar. ¿Cómo pudo pensar ni por un segundo que podría ser feliz con alguien que no fuera él? No podía evitar acurrucarse estrechamente contra ese esbelto y bien formado cuerpo masculino, aún húmedo por el reciente baño, y suspirar sin poder contenerse._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? - La suave y grave voz de su amante la llenó por completo, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera. Jamás había sentido nada parecido a lo que había sentido esa noche, y sus sentidos estaban disparados con cada roce, con cada susurro. Sólo pudo asentir contra su pecho, mientras él la obligaba suavemente a mirarle al rostro. Los celestes ojos la acariciaron. - ¿Realmente pensaste que no iba a venir esta noche? - Ella se ruborizó._

 _\- Creí … bueno, me puse terriblemente celosa … - Él se echó a reír, pero enseguida se mordió la mejilla por dentro al ver la cara de Patty._

 _\- Sí, tuve una relación con Mara. - Dijo él suavemente. - Fue hace tiempo … y sólo fue sexo, Patty. - Ella se ruborizó aún más._

 _\- Ahora estoy enfadada …_

 _\- ¿Enfadada? - Él arqueó una ceja._

 _\- No quiero imaginarme a vosotros dos … - bufó - en fin, no quiero imaginarlo. - Él la besó en los labios con ternura._

 _\- Pues no lo hagas … porque desde que supe que estaba enamorado de ti, amor, ninguna otra mujer a ocupado mi mente y menos mi corazón … y ninguna otra lo hará. - Ella sonrió, pero enseguida frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- Estoy nerviosa … - se mordió el labio- y asustada. - William asintió ligeramente y la acercó más a su cuerpo, colocándose mejor entre los muslos femeninos. Ella suspiró y le acarició el cuello y el hombro._

 _\- A partir de ahora, te protegeré, amor mío. Estarás junto a mí, pase lo que pase … ya no nos separaremos._

 _\- Pero... William, tendrás problemas …_

 _\- Los solucionaré._

 _\- ¿Cómo? Tu familia … - Él se revolvió un poco en el lecho, pero sonreía con la misma dulce sonrisa._

 _\- Patty, voy a reunir a toda la plana mayor de la familia en Chicago, más o menos para cuando volvamos. Ya estoy realizando los trámites, tengo a George en Washington. - Ella lo miraba perpleja. - Ni en mis más maravillosos sueños pensé en encontrarte aquí en Nueva Orleans … y aunque al principio me enfadé con Candy, ahora deberé agradecérselo toda la vida. Porque si no hubieras venido … - Calló un segundo y ambos se miraron a los ojos profundamente._

 _\- Lo sé … - Susurró Patty y se besaron en los labios. - Pero … ¿qué vas a hacer?_

 _\- Al volver de Nueva Orleans iba a renunciar a mis obligaciones como cabeza de la familia Andrew._

 _\- ¿Puedes hacer eso?_

 _\- En teoría … no. - Suspiró William. - Pero voy a intentarlo por todos los medios. No iba a dejar que controlaran mi vida hasta ese punto … y no quería renunciar a ti. Por otra parte, - frunció el ceño un segundo- me preocupabas tú y tu familia._

 _\- ¿Por qué? - Patty lo miraba ahora asustada._

 _\- No puedo controlarlo todo, querida. Va a ser un pequeño escándalo lo nuestro … lo sabes. - Suspiró y apoyó la frente un momento en la de Patty, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas. - Como lo va a ser lo de Candy y Terry. - Patty se mordió el labio intentando parecer sorprendida, y William rió. - Vamos, querida, ¿crees que no lo sé? Sé que Candy va a decirme que quiere casarse aquí con Terry … lo supe en cuanto te vi allí, de pie frente a mi mesa. - Patty se apartó un poco, inquieta._

 _\- Yo …_

 _\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Sería ridículo que me molestara a estas alturas, ¿no crees? - Ella meneó la cabeza y se echaron a reír._

 _\- ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora, William?_

 _\- Pues imagino que tu familia no lo entenderá, pero lo único que podemos hacer es volver a Jacksonville a intentar explicárselo. Yo doblaré el importe de tu dote, y espero que en última instancia, tus padres nos den su bendición … - la miró a los ojos – aunque no las tengo todas conmigo. - Ella parpadeó, intentando ahuyentar las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos._

 _\- Yo tampoco. - William le acarició la mejilla._

 _\- Después volveremos a Chicago … y nos enfrentaremos a la familia._

 _-Yo … - Carraspeó Patty, intentando aclararse la enronquecida voz. - Tengo unos ahorros, William, los tengo en mi habitación. Espero que mis padres me dejen llevarme mis pertenencias, y así podré cogerlos. No es mucho … pero creo que tendríamos suficiente para empezar … en otro sitio … - Se detuvo al ver el rostro pasmado de William, mirándola con la boca abierta. Enrojeció como las brasas. - Bueno, me refiero a que si tu familia … en fin ..._

 _\- Oh, Dios mío, nena … - Entonces él rió abiertamente y en un impulso la besó en la boca con pasión. Patty le correspondió, desconcertada. - Aunque la familia nos diera la espalda, amor mío … -susurraba William en su boca, la respiración algo agitada - ...yo gestiono y controlo las finanzas y bienes de los Andrew, pero como el resto, tengo mi propia fortuna personal. - Patty lo miraba incrédula y algo avergonzada. - Te aseguro, mi vida, que podré protegerte y darte un techo y un hogar adecuados en en lugar del mundo que elijas … aunque los Andrew nos echen a patadas. - Intentó que su voz sonara grave, sin lograrlo demasiado._

 _\- Debes pensar que soy estúpida … - Masculló ella._

 _\- ¿Estúpida? - Él hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. - Patricia O´Brien, creo que eres la mujer más maravillosa de la tierra … y no sabes lo que este pequeño gesto tuyo ha significado para mí … - La voz de William traslucía emoción y anhelo. - No sabes lo mucho que te amo …_

 _\- fin de escena retrospectiva-_

Y ahora aquí estamos, en la primera mañana del primer día de nuestra vida juntos. Acaricio con dulzura el contorno de su nariz y del marcado mentón, y los ojos más hermosos de la tierra se abren para iluminarme como un cielo de verano.

\- Buenos días, amor. - Susurra William con la voz ronca por el sueño reciente.

\- Buenos días. - Contesto besando sus labios. Es la primera vez que despierto junto a él, y sé que quiero hacerlo por el resto de mi vida.

\- Creo que nos hemos quedado dormidos …

Yo asiento, y aunque no lo deseo, le hago un puchero e intento levantarme, pero de pronto, William me coge por la cintura y me atrapa bajo su cuerpo, haciendo que suelte una exclamación.

\- ¡William! - Protesto riendo, mientras siento su labios acariciando mi cuello.

\- ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa, futura señora Andrew? - Sonrío observando su atractivo rostro.

\- Debemos comenzar a prepararnos, William. Creo que hoy va a ser un día complicado. - Entonces el rostro de mi amor se tiñe de gravedad.

\- No quiero que te quedes sola con él ni un segundo …

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Lo miro desconcertada y entonces comprendo, y me echo a reír. - Vamos, William, Luke no me haría daño … además, quiero hablar con él cuanto antes ...

\- Tal vez no, pero no quiero correr riesgos. - Meneo la cabeza y lo beso para tranquilizarlo. Pero al intentar volver a levantarme, William se pone encima y entonces percibo su deseo entre mis muslos.

\- Eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas, Sr. Andrew …

\- ¿Tú crees? - Pero yo ya estoy excitada, mientras él besa mis senos y mi piel se estremece. Simplemente, es irresistible.

Unos súbitos golpes en la puerta hacen que nos quedemos congelados en nuestro abrazo. Nos miramos casi con pánico, y William se levanta como un resorte, recogiendo sus ropas desparramadas alrededor y corriendo al baño, mientras yo me pongo torpemente el batín y me recojo el pelo con manos temblorosas.

\- ¿Patty? - La voz de Luke, maldita sea.

\- ¿Sí? - Abro la puerta e intento aparentar normalidad, aunque mi corazón atrona en el pecho y me sudan las manos. Casi estoy segura de que Luke podría oír mis latidos si se acercara. - Buenos días.

\- Buenos días, querida. - Sonríe él acercándose a besarme, y yo le ofrezco mi mejilla. Él nada dice, aunque noto su desconcierto. - Estaba comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Vas a bajar a desayunar?

\- Sí, claro. Hoy se me han pegado las sábanas … - Contesto algo ruborizada. - Enseguida bajo.

\- Está bien, te espero en la cafetería.

Cierro la puerta poniéndome una mano en el corazón, suspirando, y entonces oigo el desagüe de la bañera. William debe estar vaciándola. Mis ojos se dirigen inconscientemente al todavía húmedo diván protagonista de nuestro encuentro de anoche y me muerdo el labio para no reír histérica. William sale del cuarto de baño, ya totalmente vestido, y me atrae hacia sí, besándome.

\- Voy a cambiarme, amor mío. Yo también bajaré enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

 _ **-Candy-**_

La cafetería del coqueto hotel bulle de actividad cuando entro por las puertas acristaladas mirando alrededor y enseguida localizo a Albert sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a la terraza, con el servicio de café dispuesto a su alrededor y un periódico abierto ante él.

\- Buenos días, Albert. - Él levanta la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Hola, pequeña, ¿qué tal has dormido? - No puedo evitar sonreír con ternura al escuchar de labios de Albert el apelativo cariñoso que solo utiliza para mí.

\- Te echamos de menos ayer en el pub. - Arqueo una ceja mirándolo pícara y sentándome frente a él. Albert es la inocencia personificada.

\- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? Adelante.

\- ¿Yo? Nada … nada … - Alzo las manos a modo de defensa, y comienzo a servirme el desayuno, oyendo la suave risa de él.

\- No estuve con Mara, Candy.

\- No tienes que contármelo, Bert, - pero lo miro traviesa - aunque he de decir que es despampanante. ¿De qué la conoces?

\- Su familia posee una villa en Escocia, cerca de Edimburgo, y cerca de la de los Andrew. - Se encoge de hombros. - Nos conocimos cuando teníamos 18 años, veraneando allí. - Yo asiento, animándole a continuar. - Sólo somos amigos. - Albert me observa desde el borde de su taza de café, y menea la cabeza divertido ante mi mueca. - ¿No viene Terry a desayunar con nosotros?

\- Él … bueno, hoy tiene trabajo en el teatro … luego se reunirá con nosotros. - Y noto el ya clásico rubor coloreando mis mejillas ante el cambio de tema, mientras doy un bocado a la tostada, intentando aparentar indiferencia. - ¿Dónde está Patty? ¿Y los Krantz? - El rostro de Albert se oscurece levemente con preocupación y señala con la cabeza hacia el patio abierto del hotel, donde hay más mesas dispuestas, y varios comensales ya disfrutan de su desayuno bajo el sol de la mañana. Frunzo el ceño desconcertada ante la reacción de Albert y me giro, localizando a los aludidos sentados no muy lejos de nosotros. Me vuelvo a mirar a Albert. - ¿Por qué no te has reunido con ellos?

\- Creo que Patty necesitaba hablar con su … joven amigo. - Masculla él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo? - Albert se encoge de hombros.

\- Supongo que ella nos lo contará a su debido tiempo. - Y continua bebiendo su taza de café como si nada, volviendo la vista al periódico. Pero a mí no puede engañarme, lo conozco muy bien, demasiado, y sé, no, percibo plenamente que todos los músculos de Albert están tensos como varas de acero. Y eso me desconcierta aún más. - ¿Qué pasa, Bert? - Él alza la vista con una ceja arqueada.

\- Nada … ¿por qué?

Resoplo cansada. En fin, no voy a insistir, está visto que no está muy comunicativo. Supongo que ya me enteraré. Además, tengo mis propias preocupaciones. Tal vez sea buen momento para abordar el tema. Sigo bebiendo mi café, intentando calmar mis nervios, entreteniéndome en echar un vistazo alrededor.

Mujeres elegantemente vestidas, cuchicheando y coqueteando tras sus abanicos de plumas, hombres distinguidos ojeando la prensa o dedicando su atención a sus acompañantes, parejas paseando por los alrededores del hermoso patio repleto de flores multicolores, la pequeña orquesta tocando agradable música en una esquina de la estancia … cuadro los hombros, cerrando los ojos un instante, y con un suspiro vuelvo a mirar a Albert. Pero enseguida frunzo el ceño. Él está mirando más allá de mí, la mandíbula tensa y los puños crispados.

\- Maldita sea, Albert, ¿vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que te pasa? - Pregunto confusa, y me giró hacia donde Albert tiene fija la mirada, para ver cómo en ese momento Luke Krantz ayuda a Patty a levantarse del sillón de mimbre y la insta a acompañarlo al patio. - ¿Albert? - Le toco la mano apretada en un puño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Le pasa algo a Patty?

\- ¿Qué? No, no … en absoluto. - Pero sigue con la mirada fija en la pareja que se aleja.

\- ¡Albert! - Entonces él pega un respingo y por fin, se digna mirarme.

\- Discúlpame, querida, es que …

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Veo cómo él se pasa las manos por el cabello, volviendo a caer sus mechas doradas en perfecto orden enmarcando su rostro de ángel, y suspira pesadamente, con una disculpa en su celeste mirada.

\- Candy … perdona por tener que enterarte de esta manera y en estas circunstancias, pero es que todo ha sucedido … - Calla un segundo, frunce el ceño y bebe otro sorbo de café.

\- Oh, vamos, Bert, ¡suéltalo ya! - Le pido nerviosa, y él se echa a reír.

\- Está bien, está bien … Candy, estoy enamorado de Patty. Le he pedido que sea mi esposa y ella ha aceptado.

\- ¿Qué? - Me atraganto con el café y comienzo a toser ahogadamente, haciendo que Albert se levante diligentemente y me ayude a incorporarme.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Te encuentras bien? - Levanto una mano asintiendo y me limpio la boca con la servilleta, mientras Albert vuelve a sentarse. No sé si he oído bien ...

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Estamos enamorados, Candy. Vamos a casarnos.

\- ¡Dios mío! - Me llevo una mano a la boca. ¿Es posible?

Albert me toma de la mano y comienza rápidamente a relatarme a grandes trazos su historia de amor … Oh, Dios mío … es hermoso … ¿y todo eso ha sucedido delante de mis narices sin que me diera cuenta? ¡Vas de mal en peor, Candy! Pero una absurda y profunda alegría invade mi alma. Patty y Albert … dos de las personas que más amo en el mundo, ¿juntas? Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Oh, Stear … sé que estarías tan contento como yo.

\- Oh, Albert … debisteis habérmelo dicho …

\- No ha sido hasta hace nada, querida, que hemos decidido estar juntos …

\- Y … ¿y la familia? ¿Y la tía … ? - Él menea la cabeza.

\- Será complicado … - Me guiña un ojo cómplice y sonríe. - Pero sabes lo que me gustan los retos … - Aunque me doy cuenta de que sigue con la mirada fija en la entrada al patio.

\- Estás preocupado, ¿verdad? - Asiente con gravedad.

\- Sé que en este momento le está diciendo que no va a volver con él, a casarse con él … y no sé cómo va a reaccionar …

\- Tranquilo, Patty sabrá llevar adecuadamente la situación …

\- Eso espero, querida … - Me palmea la mano con cariño, y después de echar una última mirada hacia el patio me presta toda su atención. - ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos, pequeña, que soy yo. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea …

\- ¿Qué sabes? - Lo miro suspicaz, Albert siempre me sorprende. Parece conocer mi cerebro mejor que yo misma.

\- No sé nada. - Ríe. - Pero tengo mucha imaginación … - Le hago una mueca burlona, pero enseguida me pongo seria.

\- Albert, Terry y yo queremos casarnos cuanto antes …

\- Y deduzco que queréis casaros aquí, ¿cierto? Antes de volver a Chicago. - Me quedo estupefacta, mirándole con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes …? - Él asiente despacio. - Han sucedido ciertas cosas, Albert … - Susurro, un poco perdida.

\- Sí, muchas cosas … - Contesta él, apretándome la mano.

 _ **-Patty-**_

Apenas he podido probar bocado, ya que estoy segura de que el alimento no podría pasar por mi garganta, dadas las circunstancias. He disfrutado del desayuno más tenso de mi vida con Luke intentando entablar una civilizada conversación con su hermana y conmigo, sin mucho resultado. La joven Clemence continúa enfurruñada, y he descubierto, algo sorprendida, ciertas furtivas miradas en mi dirección. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Es posible enfadarse tanto por haberla obligado a volver al hotel anoche?

Estoy nerviosa, tan nerviosa que incluso me tiemblan las manos, y apenas puedo mirar a Luke a la cara y enfrentarme con sus ojos. Él me sonríe, intenta que me sienta cómoda, lo sé … y me rompo por dentro. Sé que no es justo para él … pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

De pronto, Luke se disculpa un instante y la joven Krantz y yo nos quedamos solas.

\- Supongo que serás sincera y romperás con mi hermano lo antes posible.

\- ¿Qué? - No puedo creer lo que oigo. ¿Cómo es posible? Siento mi rostro arder como una hoguera y la miro parpadeando estúpidamente. - ¿Qué estás diciendo, Clemence? - Intento parecer ofendida, pero creo que puede más mi absoluta sorpresa y turbación. Ella me mira fijamente, sus ojos negros rezumando ira, y me estremezco, no puedo evitarlo.

\- Te oí anoche. - Susurra muy bajo, acercándose ligeramente a mí, y contengo el aliento. Dios mío, ¿qué está diciendo? - Fui a hablar contigo. No podía dormir, y quise hablar con una mujer, alguien cercano … - Hizo un gesto de absoluto desprecio. - … y entonces te oí. Estabas con alguien … - Hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera dado una bofetada. Me echo hacia atrás inconscientemente. - … y no estabais hablando precisamente ...

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Luke ha vuelto a la mesa sin que nos diéramos cuenta, y nos mira sorprendido. Parpadeo nerviosa intentando no ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Clemence frente a mí, y me levantó, las manos apretadas en mi regazo.

\- Luke, he de hablar contigo ahora mismo. - Él me toma del brazo, parece preocupado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? - Mira a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, sí … paseemos un momento.

\- Enseguida volvemos, Clem.

\- Claro, no te preocupes. - Su tono de voz hace que se me erice la piel.

Noto la mano de Luke en mi cintura, guiándome hacia el patio abierto y quiero echar a correr. Alejarme de allí sin mirar atrás. Un deseo irresistible de volverme a mirar a William me invade, pero debo controlarlo en el acto, porque sé que si nuestros ojos se encuentran, voy a romper a llorar desconsoladamente y él va a estar en un segundo ante nosotros, propiciando una situación más embarazosa aún si cabe.

Llegamos a uno de los bancos apostados en el luminoso patio y me siento en el borde, respirando profundamente. Es mejor decirlo rápidamente, Patty. Me digo a mí misma. Noto que Luke se sienta a mi lado y me coge la mano.

\- Estás temblando. - Susurra. - Sé que desde que hemos llegado a Nueva Orleans no estás bien. No soy un tonto que no se da cuenta de nada, Patty. Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo, e intentaremos solucionarlo. - Consigo mirarlo tragando con fuerza. - Esa es la base de una buena relación.

\- Ese es el problema, Luke. - Acierto a balbucear.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo nuestro es imposible.

\- ¿Imposible?

\- No podemos casarnos.

\- No entiendo … - Veo su absoluta confusión, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

\- No te amo, lo siento. - De pronto, él suelta una carcajada, haciendo que me sobresalte. Ahora soy yo la sorprendida.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Que no me amas? - Sus ojos negros brillan, y no puedo evitar estremecerme. - Lo sé de sobra, querida. Y opino que es natural. Apenas nos conocemos. Supongo que no creerás que estoy loco por ti, ¿verdad?

\- Pero …

\- Te deseo, Patty … y me gustas mucho. El amor es algo secundario. - Hace un gesto con la mano mientras yo le estoy mirando con la boca abierta. - Vendrá con el tiempo. Primero te daré placer … - Me mira sensualmente y yo bajo la cabeza cohibida. - … haré que disfrutes de nuestras relaciones. Nos entendemos, estamos bien juntos … y sé que el sexo va a ser muy satisfactorio. - Me ruborizo, no puedo evitarlo. - El nuestro es un buen arreglo. ¿Es eso todo lo que te preocupa?¿El amor? - Se encoge de hombros. - Tenemos toda la vida para preocuparnos por el amor. - Dios mío.

\- Luke … - carraspeo, ahora o nunca- … estoy enamorada de otro hombre.

\- ¿Qué? - Esta vez se ha sorprendido realmente, echándose hacia atrás.

\- Estoy enamorada de otro … y voy a casarme con él. Lo siento.

\- ¿Casarte? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás loca? - Yo niego con la cabeza, temblando ante su negra mirada.

\- Llevamos tiempo enamorados … me ha pedido que nos casemos … y voy a hacerlo. No puedo volver a Jacksonville contigo … lamento todo esto, de veras, pero …

\- ¿Tú te estás escuchando? - Me interrumpe, alzando la voz. - No dices más que sandeces, Patty.

\- No, yo … - Se ha acercado a mi rostro, sujetándome el brazo y yo contengo la respiración.

\- Ahora mismo vamos a ir a hacer el equipaje y nos vamos a marchar a la estación. Creo que estás totalmente confundida por tus sentimientos, y lo mejor es que volvamos a casa. - Me aparto casi con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?

\- ¡Por supuesto que he escuchado! - Veo que está haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por calmarse. - Y sólo he oído estupideces. Vamos, Patty.

\- No voy a irme de aquí, Luke. - La ira está haciendo presa de mí. Este hombre que tengo delante no es el joven que creía conocer. Entiendo su dolor, su ofuscación, pero está irracionalidad en su actitud no la comprendo.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás. - Susurra con furia y me toma por el brazo con fuerza, alzándome del banco.

Y entonces, súbitamente, noto cómo arrancan a Luke de mi lado, y observó aterrada que William tiene a Luke agarrado por el cuello, los rostros de ambos muy cerca, rojos de ira.

\- Caballero, le aconsejo que se aparte de la señorita en este mismo instante. - La grave voz de William no deja lugar a réplica, pero sé que Luke no va a darse por vencido. Se desase de su interlocutor con brusquedad y retrocede unos pasos con el rostro desencajado.

\- Oh … - Su rostro se transfigura en una mueca de desprecio y asco. - Oh, ya comprendo … - Nos mira primero a uno y después al otro, taladrándonos con sus negros ojos. Yo siento las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas. - Mis sospechas no eran infundadas después de todo … - Me estremezco ante su mirada. - Me engañaste muy bien … conmigo te hacías la virtuosa mientras te abrías de piernas para él …

Todos nos sobresaltamos al ver estrellarse el puño masculino en su rostro. Luke cae al suelo y William se echa sobre él.

\- ¡William!

Varios hombres se acercan rápidamente a intentar separarlos, mientras Candy y Clemence se acercan. Yo estoy sollozando, la mano en la garganta … y percibo que estoy al borde de mis fuerzas. Noto el brazo de Candy rodear mi cintura.

Consiguen separar a ambos hombres y Luke se desase de los que le sujetan con brusquedad.

\- ¡Suéltenme! - Y tras una mirada de profundo rencor hacia William y hacia mi persona, coge a su hermana por el codo y se despide. - No sabes lo que has hecho.

Y se alejan, mientras el resto de personas se va dispersando y William se disculpa con varios caballeros.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Oigo la preocupada voz de Candy, pero parpadeo ante la negrura que se abre ante mí, y lo último que siento es que estoy cayendo en el vacío.


	22. Capitulo 22 - Compromiso

**_-Candy-_**

Quedan pocas horas para el amanecer, e inevitablemente, sigo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Sé que los nervios y la excitación pueden conmigo, pero voy a tener una cara espantosa … y debería estar radiante el día de mi boda.

Apenas puedo creer que lo hayamos conseguido. Bueno, más concretamente, que Terry y Albert lo hayan conseguido, ya que parecía algo imposible. Pero en apenas seis días, aquí estamos, en vísperas de cumplir nuestro sueño … y además, compartiendo nuestra felicidad con la de nuestros mejores amigos. ¿Cómo podría dormir? Estoy tan nerviosa que podría explotar en este instante.

Cuadro los hombros y me dirijo al baño, intentando no hacer ruido. Patty por fin duerme profundamente, y sabe Dios que lo necesita aún más que yo. Desde que se desmayó en el comedor del hotel, después de la desagradable pelea con los Krantz, ha estado sumergida en un mar de desazón, culpa y nervios. Apenas Albert ha podido arrancarle un par de sonrisas. Le puede la situación. Se siente responsable y culpable de lo que pueda sucederle a Albert … de lo que pueda suceder con ellos a partir de ahora … y no la culpo. Indirectamente, yo siento lo mismo. Pero tal y como le he repetido a Patty un millar de veces en estos días, hemos de sobreponernos. En pocas horas, nos uniremos a los hombres que amamos … sin que ya nada ni nadie pueda hacer nada al respecto.

Al encender la luz, mi ojeroso rostro se burla de mí a través del espejo. Ay, Dios mío, qué facha. Meneo la cabeza y me paso las manos por los pómulos. Tal vez Terry se arrepienta al verme y eche a correr a Inglaterra solo … ante dicho pensamiento, me muerdo el labio para no soltar una carcajada, e imágenes de mi futuro apuesto marido llenan mis ojos. Suspiro profundamente y entrecierro los ojos acariciándome los brazos. Ciertamente, lo echo de menos. Es la primera noche en casi diez días que no voy a dormir con su cuerpo desnudo abrazado al mío.

Parpadeo, realmente sorprendida, de que me haya habituado a esta nueva situación de forma tan natural. Simplemente, no puedo imaginar cómo era mi vida antes de que apareciera de nuevo Terry en ella … y si me pongo a hacer cálculos … ¡vaya! Apenas han pasado … ¿tres meses?

Me lavo el rostro con agua fría en un intento de calmar mi tensión. Han sido días duros, cargados de nervios e incertidumbre. Apenas llevamos a una deshecha Patty a su habitación después de la pelea, y Albert comenzó a organizarlo todo para cambiarnos de hotel, alquilando sendas suites en uno algo más apartado del centro, pero con todas las comodidades que pudiéramos desear. Esa noche no pudimos ir a ver a Terry al teatro, a pesar de que Albert e incluso la propia Patty me insistieran en que fuera yo, ya que Patty no se sentía con fuerzas para nada. Pero Terry estuvo de acuerdo con nuestros planes en todo momento, sin ninguna queja, sin ninguna duda … embarcándose con Albert en ese viaje imposible de conseguir las licencias y gestionar todo el papeleo para poder convertirnos en marido y mujer.

Hubo algún momento en que pensé que no lo lograrían. Los nervios y el desaliento casi acabaron con todos nosotros en más de una ocasión. Pero afortunadamente, mañana terminará todo. Aunque después deberemos afrontar pruebas aún peores …

Me encojo de hombros e intento sonreír. Todo a su tiempo, Candy, no te adelantes …

Apago la luz y avanzo a tientas por el oscuro pasillo hasta la habitación en penumbras. El aire de Nueva Orleans, caluroso y pesado, carga la estancia de sopor. Oigo la suave y rítmica respiración de Patty en las sombras mientras me acerco a los maniquíes que portan nuestros vestidos de boda. Acaricio delicadamente la suave tela del mío e intento sonreír, aunque tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los amados rostros de la Srta. Pony, la hermana María, Annie y Archie invaden mi mente. Ojalá estuvieran aquí … aunque espero que sepan comprenderlo.

Observo el hermoso vestido suspirando, rememorando los preciosos ojos zafiro que tanto amo recorrer mi piel … y mi cuerpo reacciona sin poder evitarlo. Fue un acuerdo tácito entre los cuatro el de no dormir juntos la víspera de la boda. Aún siento ganas de soltar la carcajada al recordar la cara que puso Terry al oírlo … y ahora me arrepiento un poco … pero no, debemos ser prudentes y responsables. Tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos.

Oigo a Patty removerse un poco en el lecho y me aparto de los vestidos, dirigiéndome a la cama. Es muy tarde, debo intentar dormir unas pocas horas.

 ** _-Terry-_**

Mientras el agua caliente cae por mi piel y relaja mis músculos, levanto los brazos para estirar el cuerpo y aprovechar estos preciosos instantes para reordenar mis pensamientos y centrarme. Hoy es el día de mi boda. Hoy voy a convertir a Candy en mi esposa.

Abro los ojos y dejo que el chorro de agua moje mi rostro con fuerza. Apenas puedo creer que mi sueño vaya a hacerse realidad. Casi siento pánico de despertar de pronto y encontrarme enterrado en vida en Nueva York, atado a una celosa obsesiva compulsiva, llorando por mi amor perdido.

Pero no, ella es real, está aquí, a apenas unos metros de distancia … tan hermosa, tan viva … y ha aceptado convertirse en mi compañera.

\- ¡Terry! ¡No te demores!

La voz de Albert interrumpe mis ensoñaciones con el cuerpo de una diosa de ojos verdes y quiero echarme a reír a carcajadas de puro regocijo.

Salgo de la ducha, secándome con fruición, mientras Albert irrumpe en la estancia llena de vapor.

\- Maldita sea … - Veo su gesto de fastidio. – Esto parece una verdadera sauna …

\- Eso es lo mejor de las duchas.

\- ¿De veras? – Mi amigo arquea una ceja mientras se acerca a la ventana y la abre de par en par, dejando entrar el aire matutino.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Quieres sabotear mi boda con un resfriado?

\- No, quiero poder respirar para poder llegar vivo a la mía. - Suelto una carcajada saliendo del baño, mientras oigo la risa de Albert haciéndome coro a la vez que abre el grifo del agua.

Una vez en la habitación, nuestros trajes nos saludan desde el centro de la estancia.

De pronto, unos toques en la puerta llaman mi atención y me acerco a descubrir quién es, con la toalla rodeando mis caderas.

\- Buenos días, señor.

\- Buenos días, Higgins. – Sonrió a mi competente asistente y lo dejo pasar, volviendo a la habitación, con el británico pisándome los talones.

\- Vamos muy bien de tiempo, señor, – vaya, Higgins, gracias por no ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estoy – pero quizá deberían comenzar ya ha vestirse … - ¿realmente?

Me quito la toalla de las caderas y procedo a secarme el cabello con fuerza. Lo cierto es que no puedo estarme quieto ni un segundo. He pasado una noche de mil demonios. Sin apenas pegar ojo y muriéndome de deseo por una hechicera que apenas tenía a unos metros de distancia. ¿De quién fue la maravillosa idea de tener que dormir separados la víspera de la boda?

Meneo la cabeza y aprieto los labios, cogiendo de manos de Higgins mi ropa interior y mis pantalones para ponerme todo con rapidez. Necesito un cigarrillo … he prometido a Candy que dejaré de fumar, o que al menos intentaré dejarlo, una vez se convierta en mi esposa, pero en este momento, no puedo pensar en nada más adecuado para calmar mis nervios. Siento que el corazón va a salírseme del pecho.

Veo cómo Albert entra a la habitación después de una vigorizante ducha, y saluda a Higgins con su deslumbrante sonrisa. Voy a aprovechar la circunstancia.

\- Necesito ir al baño un segundo. – Y salgo sin mirar atrás. Sé que Albert no va a dejarme fumar en la habitación, así que huiré al baño para dar rienda suelta a mi adicción.

Mientras aspiro profundamente el humo del cigarrillo, apostado frente a la ventana abierta del baño, noto cómo mis tensos músculos se relajan. Sigo estando tremendamente nervioso, pero creo que podré centrarme en mi objetivo. Cierro los ojos unos instantes e intento pensar en qué momento podré descansar, con mi esposa entre mis brazos, y relajarme sin presiones, sin quebraderos de cabeza, sin problemas … no he parado un instante desde … bueno, realmente ni recuerdo desde cuándo.

Unas atenuadas voces femeninas interrumpen mis cavilaciones y frunzo el ceño, girando la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido. Y no puedo evitar que una maliciosa sonrisa curve mis labios. Tiro el cigarrillo por la ventana y me incorporo, acercándome a la puerta. Una puerta que comunica, lo sé muy bien, con la suite contigua. Una puerta que he querido atravesar mil veces durante la eterna y solitaria noche que he pasado. Una puerta que sé que me va a dar una hermosa vista de mi futura esposa … aunque tal vez ella acabe conmigo por romper la tradición … aprieto los labios y mi sonrisa se acentúa. ¿Me atreveré?

Me acerco a la puerta y las voces femeninas se hacen más audibles. Respiro profundamente y abro la puerta de par en par.

Candy y Patty pegan un respingo y Patty grita al verme, mientras huye despavorida por la puerta, ya que ambas están en ropa interior.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Me cuelo rápidamente en el baño contiguo y la atrapo por la cintura, cerrando la puerta por la que ha salido Patty, mientras mi diosa intenta apartarse, golpeando mi hombro enfadada. - ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¡Nos traerá mala suerte! – Intento besarla, pero ella me da una bofetada echando chispas con sus ojos verdes.

\- Ouch … - La miro compungido y aflojo un poco el abrazo.

\- Te lo tienes bien merecido.

\- Perdona, amor, pero …

\- ¡Nada de peros, Terry! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Ella intenta apartarse, pero yo no la dejo, intentando que nuestros ojos se crucen. – Déjame, tengo muchas cosas que hacer … y tú también.

\- De acuerdo, pero … - La inmovilizo contra mí.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Suéltame!

\- Sssshhh … señora Graham … - Susurro muy cerca de sus airados labios.

\- Aún no. – Ella me mira de pronto fijamente, enfadada. – Y ciertamente, me lo estoy pensando … - Yo sonrío, observando su hermoso rostro a placer, mientras el calor de su cuerpo invade peligrosamente mis defensas.

\- Lo siento … - Ella frunce el ceño. - …de verdad. No sé qué me ha pasado. He sido estúpido.

\- Muy estúpido.

\- Muy estúpido. – Enfatizo. Y veo cómo ella intenta por todos los medios continuar demostrando su enfado, aunque cada vez le cuesta más. – Pero no he podido evitarlo …

\- Venga, Terry … déjame ya … - Su voz suena resignada.

\- Sólo si me perdonas …

\- Esto puede traernos mala suerte.

\- Ya nunca podremos volver a tener mala suerte, amor mío. – Ella menea la cabeza, y me parece ver un atisbo de sonrisa. - Di que me perdonas.

\- Está bien, te perdono. – Noto cómo se relaja en mis brazos y aflojo un poco su cintura. – Pero sólo porque no has visto el vestido.

\- ¿Un último beso?

\- ¡Terry! – Me golpea el hombro. – Eres imposible. – Me acerco suavemente a sus jugosos labios y ella me besa suavemente.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Arqueo una ceja, chasqueando la lengua. – Voy a tener que enseñarle lo que es un beso de verdad, señora Graham.

\- Aún no. – Yo sonrío y siento cómo ella suspira, mientras mis manos acarician sus caderas.

\- Siempre lo has sido.

Y mis labios se apoderan de los suyos, suaves al principio, pero pronto siento la humedad de su boca en la mía, y mi lengua comienza lentamente a saborear esa dulce y jugosa fruta rosada que se abre despacio para mí. Me concentro en el beso, en lo que me hace sentir, en sus tímidos pero ya más audaces avances, rozándose conmigo … sus manos, como plumas, posadas en mis hombros desnudos … y mis propias manos cobrando vida desde sus caderas hasta sus nalgas desnudas … noto la excitación de mi cuerpo y sé que debo parar al instante. Respiro jadeante en sus labios, como si hubiera corrido una carrera. Sus verdes ojos son un límpido espejo de sentimientos, me abruman, me atrapan.

\- No tengo fuerza para apartarme … - Susurro. - … debes hacerlo tú … - Ella asiente, sin sonreír, y sé que comprende perfectamente lo que siento.

\- Hasta ahora. – Se despide suavemente.

\- Hasta ahora, mi amor.

 ** _-Candy-_**

Mis ojos se dirigen indirectamente hacia el ventanal por el cual entra a raudales la luminosa luz del sol, que invade cada rincón de esta esplendorosa mañana del 27 de julio de 1921: el día de mi boda.

El espejo de cuerpo entero me devuelve una imagen casi irreconocible. Patty dice que estoy deslumbrante, pero yo simplemente me veo diferente. Tal vez sea el vestido blanco, que a pesar de ser muy sencillo, no deja de tener un toque nupcial, de tirantes, de largo asimétrico, hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, cayendo como una fina capa adherida a mi piel y marcando mis curvas, a juego con los zapatos de tacón y el cabello recogido … no sé … tal vez sólo estoy nerviosa … expectante. ¿Qué pensará Terry cuando me vea?

Observo a Patty plantada a mi lado, analizándose ante el espejo, al igual que yo, y sé perfectamente cómo se siente. No puedo evitar sentir que el corazón se me llena de amor y cariño por esa joven que ha compartido tanto conmigo … me duele el alma por no tener a Annie junto a mi en este día tan especial, pero al mismo tiempo se me llena de calor por poder compartir con Patty el día de mi boda … ¡el día de nuestra boda!

Casi como en trance me encuentro de pronto bajando por el ascensor de servicio, que el director del hotel ha puesto muy amablemente a nuestra disposición para no tener que sufrir las miradas de la gente de recepción y del hall, y en unos minutos, el taxi que nos estaba aguardando se dirige presuroso al juzgado de paz donde se oficiará la ceremonia.

Veo cómo Patty, enfundada en su vestido blanco marfil, hermosa y deslumbrante, retuerce instintivamente el pequeño ramillete de rosas entre sus temblorosas manos, y en un impulso, alargo la mía para estrechar la suya. Ella me sonríe con valentía.

\- ¿Nerviosa?

\- ¿Tú no? – Yo dejo escapar una pequeña risa histérica, y Patty se echa a reír conmigo.

Llegamos inusitadamente rápido al juzgado, y observo que Higgins ya está en su puesto, aguardándonos para acompañarnos al interior. Entramos a una pequeña sala, mientras Higgins nos explica que la ceremonia va a celebrarse en la sala contigua, y que la primera será la del señor Andrew con la señorita O´Brien. Al oír eso, siento que Patty contiene la respiración a mi lado, y le estrecho la mano con fuerza.

Todo sucede casi sin apenas darme cuenta. Lo único que escucho son los atronadores latidos de mi corazón. Veo cómo Patty se coloca en su lugar y entra a la sala con paso tembloroso. Higgins discretamente me señala que puedo observar la sala contigua sin ser vista a través de un panel estratégicamente colocado, y mi corazón se alboroza, ya que así podré presenciar la boda de Albert y Patty.

Suspiro, contenida, al descubrir a Terry plantado ante el juez, al lado de Albert, en calidad de padrino. Está simplemente arrebatador. Aún no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo y siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, por lo que parpadeo rápidamente, ya que si no, voy a echar a perder todo mi maquillaje.

Solo mirar el rostro de Patty y casi me siento cegada por la luminosidad de su rostro. La joven insegura y nerviosa ha desaparecido. La mujer deslumbrante que se acerca a los jóvenes solo tiene ojos para el hombre que la espera arrobado y enamorado, ansioso por unir sus vidas.

Me pierdo en recuerdos y en sentimientos … Albert y Patty juntos, contrayendo matrimonio …

\- Señorita Andrew … - Higgins me toca el brazo delicadamente y me sobresalto. – Siento haberla asustado, pero es la hora.

 ** _-Terry-_**

Albert y Patty se dan su primer beso de casados mientras yo aplaudo sonriente, sin poderlo evitar, mientras Albert sonríe como si se le fuera a partir la cara y Patty mira alrededor arrebolada. Me acerco a besarla en la mejilla y abrazo a Albert, quien palmea mi espalda.

\- No es nada difícil, tranquilo. – Me susurra al oído sonriente, y yo trago saliva y arqueo las cejas, yendo a colocarme en mi lugar.

La puerta se abre lentamente y cierro los ojos un segundo. Allá vamos, el momento a llegado. ¿Es esto lo correcto? ¿Podré hacerla feliz? ¿Estoy siendo egoísta? ¿Tengo derecho a arrastrarla tras mis problemas? Las dudas me atenazan un segundo y siento que me sudan las manos. Respiro profundamente para calmarme y abro los ojos.

Inmediatamente ella llena mi campo de visión y contengo el aliento. La mujer más hermosa de la tierra me observa con sus maravillosos ojos verdes, acercándose lentamente a mí. Las dudas se evaporan como el humo. Ya no hay nadie más, nada más importa. Solo ella y yo, de pie ante el juez, pronunciando suavemente las palabras que nos unirán por el resto de nuestras vidas. No oigo nada, no veo nada más que ella frente a mí, llenándolo todo, dando significado a mi existencia. Mi futuro está en esos ojos verdes.

 ** _-Candy-_**

Al entrar por la puerta de la suite en brazos de mi esposo, entierro el rostro en su cuello al encender él las luces y me echo a reír. Terry traspasa el umbral conmigo y mis zapatos de tacón en una mano, cerrando tras de sí con el pie.

\- ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, señora Graham?

\- Nada … simplemente, que soy muy feliz.

Mi esposo baja la cabeza un instante, besándome en los labios y avanza con seguridad hacia el gran lecho del centro de la estancia, depositándome suavemente en él, mientras observo cómo comienza a quitarse la chaqueta y a desabrocharse la corbata y la camisa.

Ambos estamos sudorosos, algo sofocados, ya que ha sido un día verdaderamente intenso … pero pocos puedo recordar tan felices. Los cuatro de mutuo acuerdo habíamos decidido disfrutar plenamente del día de nuestra boda, y así ha sido. Sabemos todo lo que debemos afrontar en los próximos días, y de hecho, mañana a mediodía partimos hacia Jacsonville, pero este día era nuestro.

Tras la ceremonia, hemos ido a almorzar a un elegante restaurante, con todo lujo de detalles. Comida, bebida … y mucha alegría. Los nervios han desaparecido, y todos y cada uno de nosotros queríamos dejar a un lado por unas pocas horas todas las preocupaciones. La tarde ha transcurrido casi sin que nos diéramos cuenta, y hemos terminado bailando en varios clubes y escuchando jazz. Ya los cuatro libres. Libres para amarnos sin reservas, sin limitaciones.

Aún no me acostumbro a ver a Albert y Patty prodigarse mil gestos de cariño, pero cada vez que sucede, mi corazón se llena de felicidad.

Me estiro en la cama y gimo suavemente. Estoy agotada. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo cansada que estoy.

\- Ven aquí, señora Graham, voy a ayudarte con ese vestido. – Sonrío con los ojos cerrados y los entreabro a tiempo de ver cómo Terry alarga una mano. Lo lanzo sobre mí y se echa a reír. – Eh, querida, no quiero hacerte daño … - Me muevo bajo él para levantar un poco mi ya echado a perder vestido nupcial, y rodeo sus caderas con mis muslos. – No deja de sorprenderme nunca, señora …

\- ¿Por qué? – Él me muerde el labio.

\- Porque creía que estabas verdaderamente agotada …

\- Y lo estoy … - Lo beso con más ansiedad. - … pero te deseo más a ti … - Él corresponde a mi beso con rotundidad, comenzando a encender mi cuerpo. – Me encanta … - Rodamos juntos, poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él.

\- ¿Qué te encanta? – Terry susurra con voz ronca, haciendo que mi cuerpo arda.

\- Cómo suena … - Arquea una ceja intrigado, mientras me ayuda a desabotonar mi vestido. – Señora Graham … - Y veo cómo mi marido sonríe.

 ** _-Patty-_**

Estoy casada. Soy una mujer plena y satisfactoriamente casada con el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra. Un hombre que me colma de felicidad y amor … y con el que he llegado a experimentar el placer más inmenso. Cada vez es más excitante, más estimulante. Me pasaría la vida entera metida en una cama, en cualquier parte del mundo, con William a mi lado, haciéndome el amor.

Siento ganas de reír y me muerdo el labio, girando la cabeza para descubrir esos sensuales ojos observando mi cuerpo desnudo.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunta risueño. Yo acarició su rostro.

\- Perfectamente bien … - William besa mi hombro y yo me acurruco contra él.

\- Quiero que sepas que hoy ha sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida …

\- Oh, William … - Alzo el rostro para rozar sus labios.

\- Te quiero … - Su ronco susurro produce escalofríos en mi cuerpo. Acarició, ya con seguridad, su pecho cincelado y entierro el rostro en su cuello. Su aroma varonil invade mi nariz, haciendo que mis curvas se aprieten más contra su duro cuerpo. Noto que sus manos acarician mis nalgas y la base de mi espalda, y suspiro suavemente.

Estoy excitada de nuevo. Es increíble. Simplemente con el roce de un solo dedo de mi esposo, mi cuerpo entra en un estado tal de ebullición que a veces, incluso temo que me falte el aire de verdad. Dedos que ahora se aventuran por mi cadera, mi abdomen, mi pecho … jadeo un poco mientras William atrapa mi boca y me besa profundamente, acentuando sus caricias.

\- Voy a volver a hacerte mía, señora Andrew …

\- Oh, sí, por favor, hazlo … - Gimo, y oigo la grave risa masculina en mi oído.

Nuestros cuerpos comienzan a hablar un lenguaje que entienden a la perfección. No se oye nada más en la estancia que nuestros suspiros y jadeos. Mi hermoso marido está activando los resortes para que mi cuerpo entre de lleno en el paraíso …

Pero … no … algo no va bien. Mi cuerpo me traiciona … mi estómago se contrae …

\- Patty … -William se aparta un poco y me observa intrigado. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo … - Me incorporo un poco, parpadeando mientras trago saliva, intentando controlar la náusea que está invadiendo mi garganta.

Y entonces echo a correr al baño, llegando apenas al retrete para vomitar compulsivamente.

Oh, Dios … me siento fatal. Me agarro a los bordes, respirando agitada, sintiendo que William entra al baño y se arrodilla a mi lado.

\- Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

\- Lo siento … - Me paso una mano por la frente sudorosa, lamentado profundamente el tono preocupado de la voz de William.

\- No te disculpes, amor mío, no pasa nada. – William me sujeta la cintura mientras me incorporo un poco … pero entonces otra desagradable náusea traspasa mi cuerpo y me precipito al retrete de nuevo.

Me encuentro fatal. Mi estómago es una montaña rusa y me siento mareada … intentando que William no lo perciba.

De pronto, algo fresco roza mi rostro y pego un respingo.

\- Sssshhh, tranquila, mi vida, es un paño mojado … te hará bien … - Me dejo caer contra William mientras él moja mi rostro y mi frente con el paño, y suspiro, sintiendo unas absurdas ganas de llorar de rabia y vergüenza.

\- He arruinado nuestra noche de bodas …

\- No digas tonterías, amor mío … - William me besa el cabello.

\- Quizá haya sido el champán, o …

\- Demasiadas emociones, no cabe duda. Ahora, en cuanto te encuentres un poco mejor, pediré una infusión que te hará bien.

Asiento, dejando que él controle la situación. No tengo fuerzas. Y de hecho, ya me encuentro un poco mejor.

Al cabo de unos instantes, me incorporo y dejo que William me ayude a ponerme en pie.

\- ¿Bien? – Me observa fijamente, intranquilo, y yo intento sonreír, agarrándome al lavabo y abriendo el grifo de agua fría.

\- Estoy mucho mejor, de veras.

\- Voy a pedirte la infusión. Estoy aquí mismo, cariño, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asiento sin mirarle, mientras él sale del baño. Suspiro profundamente y observo mi rostro en el espejo. La imagen no es muy agradable. Me hago una mueca a mí misma. ¡Vaya, Patty! Tú sí que sabes disfrutar de la noche de bodas.

Pero, ¿por qué me habré puesto así? Me lavo la cara con agua fría y suspiro, intentando volver a ser dueña de mi cuerpo. Supongo que algo me habrá sentado mal. O tal vez esté a punto de tener el periodo …

Un momento. Mis ojos me taladran desde el espejo, abiertos de par en par. Intento recordar los acontecimientos de estos dos últimos meses … no, no es posible … vuelvo a agarrarme de nuevo al lavabo con fuerza. Dios mío, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuve el periodo?


	23. Capítulo 23 - Sanación

Los amaneceres eran espectaculares, no podía negarlo. Allí plantada, con sus pies descalzos acariciando la textura de la arena y las tranquilas aguas del lago resplandeciendo a la luz de la mañana, no podía pedir nada más para su tranquilidad de espíritu. Le encantaban esos momentos de soledad, esa independencia de la que gozaba en la actualidad, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado que poseería y valoraría tanto apenas unas semanas atrás.

La joven de cabello azabache giró sus grandes ojos azules hacia los rayos de sol que asomaban tímidamente por el horizonte y entrecerró los párpados. Comenzaba su cuarta semana lejos de todo su mundo … su familia, sus amigos … y ciertamente, había comenzado a descubrirse a sí misma en muchos aspectos. A plantearse muchas cuestiones, muchas dudas y muchas situaciones, buenas y malas. Pero ahora era su momento preferido del día, e iba a disfrutarlo.

Volteó ligeramente la cabeza para observar el blanco edificio en la lejanía, aún dormido a aquellas tempranas horas, y se mordió el labio, traviesa. Sus rápidos pasos descalzos la condujeron al pequeño rincón secreto que había descubierto hacía unos días: la coqueta cala oculta a la vista de los edificios, que proporcionaba una pequeña playa privada donde poder disfrutar del maravilloso lago que prácticamente rodeaba la ciudad. El agua aún estaba fría, a pesar de estar a mitad del mes de julio y ser el húmedo calor el protagonista indiscutible durante toda la jornada, por lo que era aún más agradable poder disfrutar del placer de darse un solitario baño y nadar en aquellas frescas aguas.

Annie se paró algo más cerca de la orilla y mirando por encima del hombro, se despojo rápidamente de todas sus ropas, dejándolas caer al suelo arenoso. En Chicago jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo semejante, y una pícara sonrisa cruzó sus labios un instante, antes de echar a correr hacia el agua azul que la atraía como un imán. Aquellas sensaciones de las que disfrutaba últimamente traían a su memoria la época de su infancia feliz … su infancia en Casa de Pony, sus actividades con Candy y la dulce y confiada tranquilidad y frescura de aquellos días. Casi había olvidado aquella sensación … ¿cómo podía haberlo hecho?

Se zambulló confiada en las límpidas aguas y nadó lentamente, cerrando los ojos y dejándose mecer por el lento movimiento marino. Era un placer indescriptible sentir el agua fría rodear su piel desnuda. Jamás había nadado desnuda hasta llegar allí y atreverse a hacer aquello, y se prometió a sí misma no renunciar nunca más a aquel placer.

De pronto, un chapoteo cercano le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par e incorporarse con pánico. El amanecer comenzaba a iluminar la superficie del agua con chispas doradas, pero muchos puntos aún permanecían en la oscuridad. Annie sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho cuando localizó una cabeza que emergía del agua y se sacudía el cabello. Instintivamente quiso gritar, pero se contuvo. Debía huir de allí. ¿Quién era? Y encima estaba desnuda … se rodeo los pechos con un brazo tembloroso e intentó alejarse lo más posible del cuerpo que comenzaba a nadar grácilmente en su dirección.

\- Buenos días, Annie. - La joven se quedó paralizada en su avance, dando la espalda a la grave voz que emergía de la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo en silencio. - ¿No has venido hoy más pronto que de costumbre? - ¿Quéeee? Annie abrió los ojos como platos y se giró hacia la voz, ofuscada.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿A qué te refieres? – Se oyó un chapoteo seguido de una suave risa, y la joven alzo la mano instintivamente. - ¡Quédate ahí! – Entonces se percató de su desnudez y volvió a taparse los senos. – Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – Annie por fin pudo observar el mojado rostro de su compañero a unos pocos metros de ella, y la ira la consumió, ya que el rostro masculino no ocultaba que estaba disfrutando plenamente de la situación: Matthew Jenssen. ¿Por qué de entre todos los moradores de la tierra tenía que ser precisamente él quien estropeara aquel momento privado?

\- ¿Yo? Estoy nadando, ¿es que no lo ves? – Annie se mordió el labio para no gritar de rabia contenida.

\- ¿Me has seguido? – La grave carcajada no se hizo esperar.

\- Claro, es que no puedo vivir sin ti …

\- Basta, Matt … - Él se acercó un poco más al tiempo que la joven se alejaba.

\- Tranquila, Annie … - le hizo una mueca - … no eres mi tipo …

\- Eres estúpido … y grosero. – Susurró ella entre dientes. - ¿Podrías portarte como un caballero por una vez y darte la vuelta para que pueda marcharme? – Vio cómo él arqueaba una ceja divertido.

\- ¿Y perderme el espectáculo matutino diario?

\- Quieres … quieres decir que tú … - Apenas podía continuar. Comenzaba a sentir frío, y eso y la ira que la abrasaba, propiciaban que no pudiera articular palabra. Pero entonces el joven debió ver algo en su rostro, porque chasqueo la lengua y se zambulló limpiamente bajo el agua, volviendo a emerger a varios metros, alejándose aún más hacia el interior con enérgicas y elegantes brazadas, sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

Annie Brighton Cornwell entró con paso enérgico al salón del desayuno, buscando con la mirada un lugar tranquilo, cerca de algún ventanal, donde poder volver a encontrar cierta estabilidad emocional. Aquel sujeto la sacaba verdaderamente de quicio. Observó por el rabillo del ojo que Alice Stevenson, una joven pocos años mayor que ella, le hacía gestos con la mano invitándola a acercarse a su mesa, y se quejó interiormente. En aquel momento lo que menos le apetecía era tener una charla con Alice … ni con nadie. Pero no le quedaba más remedio, y resignada, dirigió sus pasos hacia allí.

La residencia Forrester hacía honor a su reputación, Annie no podía hacer otra cosa que reconocer el buen criterio de Albert, y también de Archie, al elegirla. Era todo lo que, a pesar de no haber querido reconocerlo hasta hacía poco, necesitaba en aquellos instantes. Las instalaciones eran excelentes, los servicios intachables y ciertamente, tenía que reconocer que estaba avanzando mucho en su recuperación.

Las dos primeras semanas de estancia habían sido desconcertantes. Annie había tenido que sufrir el periodo de adaptación, tanto al lugar como a su nueva situación, y había sido duro tener que comenzar a enfrentarse a sus demonios. La residencia tenía un programa completo y estricto de actividades y normas que todos los residentes estaban obligados a cumplir. La rutina y la disciplina se hacían muy presentes en el día a día, pero en su justa medida, ya que después de las obligaciones, venían los momentos de esparcimiento personal, de libertad sin cuestionamientos … momentos en los cuales podías hacer lo que te viniera en gana, dentro de los límites del recinto, que era muy extenso, y siempre dentro de las normas básicas de respeto y tolerancia hacia los demás. Annie, ya en su cuarta semana, podría comenzar a disfrutar del beneficio de poder comunicarse con sus familiares y amigos. Una vez realizara su sesión diaria con su psicoterapeuta, miss Deale, le serían entregadas todas las misivas que habían estado reteniendo hasta ese instante, por política de la residencia, dentro de las pautas del tratamiento.

Se sentó al lado de Alice y sonrió educadamente, mientras se servía una taza de café. La mayoría de los residentes ya se encontraban en el salón. Se trataba de una treintena de personas, de distintas edades, cada una recibiendo un tratamiento personalizado acorde con sus propios problemas. En su caso, Alice, viuda desde hacía aproximadamente un año, estaba allí desde hacía seis meses, intentando superar la muerte de su esposo y de su pequeño hijo de tres años en accidente de automóvil. Había intentado quitarse la vida en tres ocasiones.

\- ¿Has ido a nadar esta mañana?

\- ¿Qué? – Parpadeó sorprendida, intentando no enrojecer al contestar. – Sí … bueno, más o menos …

\- Espero que no te topes con Jenssen un día de estos … él también tiene esa costumbre. – Oh, vaya, gracias Alice por avisarme … demasiado tarde.

Y como si hubiera sentido que lo llamaban, el aludido hizo su entrada en el salón en aquel momento. Y sin razón aparente, las voces se silenciaron unos instantes para observar a aquel joven, que sinceramente, no pasaría desapercibido ni aunque lo intentara desesperadamente.

Annie no pudo evitar observarle, al igual que el resto, a pesar de odiarse por ello. Alto, atlético, rondando la treintena, de rasgos marcados, nariz recta, un abundante cabello rubio oscuro y una despierta inteligencia que se apreciaba por cada poro de su blanca y aterciopelada piel. Annie no era inmune a la belleza masculina, a pesar de sus … problemas. Su propio esposo era un hombre muy atractivo, pero, aquel joven tenía algo … no sabía si era porque era tan sumamente prepotente que la sacaba de quicio o porque realmente era muy … sexy, pero tenía algo que la atraía. La atraía de una manera que la asustaba, ya que nunca había experimentado nada parecido.

Enrojeció turbada ante semejantes pensamientos y desvío la vista, intentando recobrar la compostura. ¡Maldito Matthew! Desde prácticamente su segunda semana allí, las coincidencias habían querido que se topara con aquel engreído en más de una ocasión, y casi desde el principio, el choque de voluntades había sido brutal. Volvió a alzar la vista y de pronto, se topo de lleno con los ojos ambarinos del joven fijos en ella. Aquellos increíbles y extraños ojos eran el rasgo más característico de su fisonomía. Su color, de un tono ámbar indescriptible, los volvía electrizantes. Annie tragó saliva con fuerza y desvió la vista rápidamente, enrojeciendo contra su voluntad. Asió la taza de café con mano temblorosa y tomó un largo sorbo, intentando que Alice no percibiera su estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Crees que hoy recibirás noticias de tu familia? – Annie sonrió.

\- Espero que sí. Estoy deseando que me entreguen por fin mi correspondencia.

\- Seguro que estarás deseando recibir noticias de tu esposo … - Alice sonrió con amabilidad y Annie hizo esfuerzos por corresponderle.

Había sido discreta en revelar partes de su vida. Había contado a Alice su experiencia con el parto de su hijo nonato, pero nada relacionado con sus problemas con Archie. Apretó discretamente el puño y frunció el ceño. Se sentía algo culpable con respecto a Archie. Aún no era capaz de encauzar con coherencia lo que sería, una vez dejara la residencia, su futuro juntos. Simplemente, no podía pensar en ello en aquel momento.

Sus ojos azules captaron los elegantes movimientos de Matthew Jenssen dirigiéndose a una de las mesas más apartadas del salón y meneó la cabeza.

\- ¿Le conoces?

\- ¿A quién? – Alice la miró sorprendida.

\- A Jenssen. – Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Vagamente, sabes que no es muy comunicativo.

\- ¿Cuánto lleva aquí?

\- No sabría decirte … ya estaba cuando llegué yo, hace seis meses. Pero ciertamente, va y viene a su antojo. Puedes encontrártelo durante varios días, pero luego hay temporadas en que creo que no está … y tampoco creo que tenga aquí una habitación, como el resto de nosotros. – Alice se encogió de hombros. – Es un tanto extraño … – Annie observaba al joven discretamente, bajo el borde de su taza de café. Él, apoyado indolentemente en uno de los sillones de mimbre, las piernas cruzadas, la camisa semi desabrochada y remangada hasta los codos, el chaleco abierto … leía el periódico, indiferente a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- ¿Tiene algún trato preferente? Parece que las normas no se apliquen a su persona …

\- He oído que es pariente de algún pez gordo de los que dirige todo esto …

\- Ya … - En ese momento, el joven se pasaba la mano por el rubio cabello, desordenándolo en un gesto que hizo que Annie reaccionara de un modo que la cogió por sorpresa. Apartó la vista turbada. – Y, ¿qué es lo que le pasa? No parece tener ningún problema … - Alice se incorporó un poco hacia Annie para susurrar.

\- He oído que su esposa se suicidó … - La joven calló, mordiéndose el labio, y Annie la tomó de la mano, percibiendo en la voz de Alice la amargura de su propia situación.

\- Está bien, Alice, no te preocupes. Escucha, ¿te apetece dar un paseo después de desayunar?

* * *

La cálida tarde caía bajo el peso del sopor vespertino, previo al anochecer. Y la joven de pelo azabache disfrutaba de unos momentos de soledad para sumergirse de lleno en la lectura de las misivas que le habían entregado, sentada cómodamente en uno de los porches laterales, repletos de sillones y divanes, ofreciendo reposo y tranquilidad a sus ocupantes.

No había nadie en aquellos momentos, ya que, debido al calor, muchos preferían disfrutar de la siesta en sus frescas habitaciones. Pero Annie, instalada bajo una sombrilla, a pesar de estar algo sudorosa y notar el húmedo cabello en las sienes, sonreía de anticipación con las cartas esparcidas a su alrededor.

Pronto estuvo lanzando pequeñas exclamaciones ante el torrente de noticias. Patty hablándole de aquel joven con el que sus padres le habían instado a salir, Candy contándole cosas de la familia, de Albert, de cuánto la echaba de menos, y de sus planes para ir a ver a Terry a Nueva Orleans, sus padres mandándole todo su cariño y prometiendo ir a visitarla en cuanto se lo permitieran … y una escueta carta de Archie, que abrió con manos temblorosas.

 **Chicago, 4 de julio de 1921**

 **Querida Annie,**

 **¿Cómo estás? Espero que pronto puedas leer esta misiva, y las muchas que sé que van a enviarte. ¿Cómo está la residencia? Sabes que si hay cualquier tipo de problema, no tienes más que avisarme. Lo único que me importa es tu bienestar, como ya te dije.**

 **Hoy es 4 de julio, y como sabes, normalmente los Andrew se reunían en la mansión familiar para festejar este día señalado, pero este año no ha sido así. Creo que todos estamos un poco sobrepasados con todo lo que ha sucedido. Ahora sólo esperamos tu recuperación y que pronto puedas volver a casa.**

 **No te preocupes por nada, absolutamente por nada, Annie, como ya te dije, haré lo que desees. No pondré ninguna objeción a tus decisiones.**

 **En unos días he de partir en un viaje a Billings, Montana, a cerrar unos negocios de la familia con un importante magnate ubicado allí. Los parajes deben ser increíbles, por lo que me han dicho, y al menos, podré gozar de cierta tranquilidad. Albert, como supongo que ya te habrá contado Candy, parte con ella a Nueva Orleans, así que me toca a mí cerrar este asunto. Pero no me importa, me vendrá bien.**

 **Cuídate mucho Annie, y hasta pronto.**

 **Archibald Cornwell**

Annie parpadeó rápidamente para ahuyentar las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos, y suspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Era duro … tal y como le había confesado recientemente a Margaret Deale, su psicoterapeuta, era duro aceptar que sus sentimientos por su esposo habían desaparecido. Sentía cariño por Archie, aquello nunca cambiaría, demasiadas cosas y demasiados sentimientos como para cortar de un plumazo aquel hilo invisible que los unía desde la adolescencia … pero también, si debía ser sincera consigo misma, sabía con certeza que no lo amaba. No lo amaba del modo en que debe amar una esposa a su marido. Y ya no por todo lo que había sucedido con la muerte de su pequeño … sino que era una realidad que se había obcecado en no ver desde hacía tiempo. Annie comenzaba a creer que su amor por Archie había resultado ser una ilusión romántica adolescente que había sobrepasado los límites.

¿Y qué hacer ahora? ¿Qué hacer cuando pronunció sus votos ante Dios y juró amar a aquel hombre por el resto de sus días? Notó lágrimas calientes rodar por sus mejillas, pero no hizo nada por apartarlas. ¿Cómo volver a Chicago y retomar aquella vida que sinceramente ya no le aportaba nada? ¿Tenía que estar condenada de por vida a aquella cruz que se había autoimpuesto?

\- ¿Interrumpo? – La joven pegó un respingo y se secó rápidamente el rostro parpadeando ante la figura que se recortaba contra los rayos de sol. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente sin saber por qué y se encontró sin palabras. El joven sonreía jovial e hizo un gesto hacia uno de los sillones situados al lado de la joven. - ¿Me permites? – Y se sentó sin esperar respuesta.

\- Yo … - Annie comenzó a recoger los papeles esparcidos por la mesita con manos temblorosas. – Yo ya me marchaba …

\- Annie … - Matthew Jenssen le tocó la mano para obligarla a mirarlo, y la joven sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No, no … aquello no era normal … - He venido en son de paz, de veras … - cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Annie no pudo evitar rendirse a su encantadora sonrisa - … y a pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana.

\- ¿Disculpas? – Se quedó tan sorprendida que debió de notársele en el rostro, ya que Matthew se echó a reír.

\- Sí, aunque te parezca increíble, a veces sé comportarme como un caballero.

\- ¿Me … me has estado siguiendo?

\- ¿Qué? No, no, en absoluto. Creo que ha sido por casualidad el que descubrieras mi playa. Yo también soy un amante del agua, así que no me pareció mal el dejarte utilizarla. Cambié mis horarios para no coincidir contigo, pero tú cada vez venías más pronto y te quedabas más tiempo …

\- ¿Tu … tu playa?

\- Sí … - El joven se pasó una mano por el rubio cabello, sonriendo como si fuera una disculpa. – Esa zona me pertenece, mi casa tampoco queda lejos.

\- ¿Te … pertenece? – Annie comenzaba a sentirse como una tonta, repitiéndolo todo.

\- Así es, - alargó una mano – Matthew Jenssen Forrester … a tu servicio. – Annie se la estrechó como una autómata. Se estaba esforzando por no quedarse mirándolo con la boca abierta. – Mi padre es el dueño de todo esto. - Dios mío, ¿qué? ¿Era uno de los propietarios de la residencia?

\- Pero … pero … ¿no eres un paciente? – El joven sonreía, con sus brillantes y electrizantes ojos observándola fijamente.

\- Estrictamente … no. Pero me es cómodo utilizar sus servicios. – Su sonrisa perdió un poco de brillo. – Aunque hubo un tiempo en el que sí que necesité cierta ayuda … - Annie bajó la cabeza turbada, retorciéndose las manos, mientras el joven miraba los papeles apilados encima de la mesa y arqueaba una ceja interrogativa. - ¿Ya puedes volver a tener comunicación con el exterior? – Annie asintió, tragando saliva y cogiendo los papeles, nerviosa. – Te he interrumpido, lo lamento. – Ahora él parecía turbado. - ¿Malas noticias? – Sus ojos se encontraron, y de pronto la joven sintió que un agradable calor invadía su corazón. Realmente, era muy turbador lo que aquel desconocido le hacía sentir.

\- Más bien, demasiados sentimientos. – Matthew frunció el ceño, asintiendo comprensivo.

\- Escucha … puedes ir a nadar siempre que lo desees. – Sonrió jovial. – Y puedes llevar un bañador si lo prefieres. – Le guiñó un ojo, levantándose rápidamente, y saludando con un gesto, se alejó caminando hacia el lago, dejando a una Annie roja como las brasas mirando embobada cómo se marchaba.

* * *

Hacía una noche fantástica. El calor húmedo había descendido un poco y una suave brisa corría por la orilla cuando Annie salió del agua, enfundada en su bañador, dirigiéndose hacia su ropa apostada unos metros más allá.

\- ¿Y tu toalla? – Aún no le veía, pero sonrió al escuchar la voz. Se paró en seco mirando alrededor, y entonces lo descubrió acercándose a ella, con una esponjosa toalla abierta en las manos.

\- La he olvidado …

\- Como siempre. – El joven meneaba la cabeza, divertido, mientras Annie se daba la vuelta y dejaba que le pusiera la toalla sobre los hombros.

\- Creía que vendrías a nadar hoy.

\- No … lo cierto es que he estado cocinando.

\- ¿Cocinando? – Se volvió a mirarlo sorprendida.

\- Sí … - Los ojos ambarinos la observaban. Era siempre en esos momentos cuando Annie debía hacer uso de todo su autocontrol y sentido común para no dejarse vencer por las sensaciones. Aquello, aquella especie de … ¿amistad? ¿relación? … era verdaderamente turbadora y sorprendente. Annie no podía, o no quería, pararse a analizarla detenidamente, porque lo cierto es que era lo mejor que le había pasado últimamente. Habían transcurrido diez días desde aquella conversación mantenida en el porche, y desde que esa misma noche Annie, aún no sabía cómo, se había atrevido a ir a nadar al lago, todas y cada una de las noches habían estado juntos. Cada vez más cómodos el uno con el otro, conociéndose, entablando una relación cordial. Annie descubrió en Matt a un hombre agradable, divertido, pero que también sabía escuchar. No quería pararse a analizar la tensión sexual reinante entre ellos, y si era apropiado o no que una dama mantuviera ese tipo de relación con un hombre, una mujer casada … pero no quería pararse a analizarlo. Estaba harta de las normas sociales, de los convencionalismos … de todo. Se sentía sola, aislada de todo … y necesitaba aquello. – Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos en un entorno más civilizado … y no quedarnos tiesos en la playa hasta las tantas, ¿no te parece? He hecho la cena. – Le guiñó un ojo, y ante la estupefacta cara de Annie, cogió sus ropas y le instó a que le siguiera. – Vamos a mi casa, no está lejos. – El corazón de Annie retumbaba en sus sienes mientras comenzó a seguir al joven a través de la playa. Dios mío, Annie, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Siguieron bordeando la orilla del lago y pronto, al pie de unas rocas, Annie descubrió unas luces que, al acercarse, vio que pertenecían a una bonita cabaña de piedra. Se metieron por el camino que llevaba directamente hacia la casa, y llegaron a un acogedor porche, con una mecedora colgante y varios divanes. Matt se metió a la casa mientras ella se quedaba parada en el exterior, observando todo alrededor.

Todas las noches se habían quedado en la playa hablando, y todas y cada una de las noches, Matt le había llevado toallas para secarse, la había escuchado, habían bromeado … se había portado como un perfecto caballero. Y Annie había descubierto que conocía más a aquel joven en apenas diez días que a su propio esposo. Era perturbador.

\- ¿Anne? – Matt asomaba la cabeza por la puerta con el ceño fruncido mientras la joven se daba la vuelta sonriendo. Él era el único en toda su vida que la había llamado Anne … y le gustaba. Matt se acercaba ahora lentamente. Parecía turbado. – Escucha … no quiero que te sientas incómoda, de veras. Sabes que jamás haría nada para incomodarte u ofenderte. Somos amigos. Simplemente pensé que estaríamos mejor cenando mientras hablábamos. – Se encogió de hombros. – Una agradable velada.

\- No te preocupes.

\- He dejado tu ropa en el aseo. Deberías cambiarte o te resfriarás. – Ella asintió mientras Matt la instaba amablemente a entrar en la casa.

Una vez traspasó el umbral, se quedó maravillada. El amplio salón, sin tabiques, que unía toda la casa, estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito, en un estilo práctico y masculino. La pequeña pero totalmente equipada cocina en una esquina, la chimenea en el centro, ahora lógicamente apagada, rodeada por cómodos sofás y divanes, una puerta de madera que Annie dedujo se trataría del baño, y al fondo, tras un biombo, pudo vislumbrar una gran cama, que inevitablemente hizo que se sonrojara.

\- ¿Vives aquí?

\- Sí … cuando estoy aquí. – Annie se volvió a mirarlo.

\- Y si no, ¿dónde vives? – El joven sonrió con cierta ironía.

\- Donde me dejan mis obligaciones. Nueva York … San Francisco, Boston …

\- ¿A qué te dedicas?

\- Annie, primero cámbiate, ¿quieres? – Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía envuelta en la toalla y descalza, y enrojeció como las brasas, dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño.

Una vez terminó de asearse y salió al salón, descubrió que Matt ya había dispuesto una acogedora y ¿romántica? mesa y había ambientado el lugar con una suave música.

\- ¿Jazz?

\- Ajá. ¿Te gusta? – Vio que Matt se afanaba entre la cocina y la mesa para que todo estuviera dispuesto. – Siéntate, por favor.

La cena transcurrió en agradable camaradería. Una vez más, Annie descubrió en Matt a un fantástico anfitrión. Él le contó que se dedicaba a los negocios de la familia, y que viajaba bastante. Por eso, los momentos en que podía aislarse de todo y estar tranquilo, venía a la cabaña.

\- ¿Cómo vas con el tratamiento? – Annie se encogió de hombros.

\- Estoy mucho mejor. Miss Deale cree que en breve podré volver a casa.

\- ¿De veras? – Matt frunció el ceño un instante, pero enseguida sonrió. - ¿Eso es bueno? – Annie se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, mientras sus ojos azules se nublaban. - ¿Anne? – Matt se incorporó hacia ella en la mesa y súbitamente le cogió la mano. Ella parpadeó.

\- ¿Lograste superarlo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dijiste que una vez necesitaste ayuda … - Él soltó su mano y se echó hacia atrás, frotándose los ojos. Sirvió de nuevo sendas copas de vino, y bebió un sorbo de la suya antes de responder.

\- Sí, es cierto.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Annie en voz baja.

\- Pues lo de siempre. – Comenzó él con tono amargo. – Familia de chico concierta matrimonio con chica perfecta y adecuada. Chico y chica perfectos no se entienden … no se quieren. Chica entra en una depresión … y se pega un tiro en la cabeza. Fin de la historia.

\- Dios mío … - Annie se había llevado una mano a la boca, horrorizada. - ¿Cuándo ….?

\- Hace tres años. – Matt volvió a beber un gran sorbo, y se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose al ventanal. -Jessica y yo … bueno, no nos entendíamos. Apenas nos conocíamos. Pero era lo correcto. Heredaríamos un imperio. Pero vivimos un infierno. El sexo fue una locura total … fue traumático para ambos … - Una copa que se estrellaba contra el suelo le hizo darse la vuelta rápidamente. Annie estaba de pie, el rostro desencajado. - ¿Anne? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo que irme … - Pero Matt estaba en un momento a su lado.

\- ¿Qué he dicho? ¿Estás bien?

\- Me marcho, por favor, Matt …

\- Annie …

\- ¡No! – Ella se apartó de él.

\- Está bien, de acuerdo … - El joven se apartó, el rostro crispado. – Pero quiero que sepas que sólo quiero ayudarte …

\- ¿Ayudarme? – Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de la joven. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¡No quiero nada, Annie! – Ahora parecía enfadado. Alzó las manos en un gesto de defensa. – No sé por qué tú. Tal vez porque hace unas semanas me choqué en un pasillo con una chica preciosa que me dejó clavado en el sitio por lo que vi en sus ojos …

\- ¿Qué? – Annie se había quedado parada.

\- Vi lo que ha habido en los míos durante mucho tiempo … - La voz de Matt se había vuelto ronca, como si le costara esfuerzo pronunciar palabra. – Sé que eres una mujer casada, seguro que felizmente, y lamento mucho lo que te ha sucedido, pero … - Se encogió de hombros. - … no sé qué sucedió. Y de pronto, comenzaste a venir a nadar conmigo y … - Annie lloraba quedamente. – No aspiro a nada, Annie, ni te pido nada. Pero tu compañía ha sido lo único bueno que he tenido en mucho tiempo … - Abrió la puerta de la calle y le hizo un gesto. – No volveré a molestarte, si eso es lo que deseas.

\- ¿Buscasteis ayuda?

\- ¿Qué? – Matt la miró sorprendido.

\- Para vuestros problemas … ¿buscasteis ayuda?

\- Ella no quería … - Annie asintió y se dio la vuelta, acercándose al ventanal. Matt frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta suavemente.

El silencio se había adueñado de la estancia, y la música era lo único que se escuchaba. El joven procedió a recoger los cristales rotos del suelo y despejar la mesa, mientras Annie seguía ante el ventanal, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de un momento, notó que Matt le tocaba suavemente el hombro desnudo con un dedo y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, mientras se giraba para encontrarse con sus ojos ambarinos. Él sonrió con dulzura, tendiéndole una copa de vino.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Gracias. – Annie asintió, tomando la copa de vino que le ofrecía.

\- ¿Te apetece sentarte fuera?

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí si no te importa?

\- No me importa. – Matt hablaba en un bajo susurro. Los ojos de ambos fijos el uno en el otro, en la semi penumbra de la habitación. Annie jamás se había sentido así en presencia de ningún hombre, de eso estaba segura. – Anne …

\- He reaccionado de esa manera porque … - bajó los ojos - … parecía que estuvieras narrando mi propia historia. – Matt la miró compungido y alargó la mano, tomando la de Annie y guiándola hacia el sofá, donde se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, mirándose al rostro.

Entonces Annie comenzó a contar su historia. No omitió nada. Su enamoramiento adolescente, su matrimonio frustrado, sus problemas con Archie, la muerte de su hijo …

\- Lo siento mucho … - Susurró Matt.

\- ¿Te … te sucedía a ti lo mismo? Cuando … cuando tocabas a tu esposa … - Él asentía, mientras Annie se secaba las lágrimas y le cogía la mano. – Oh, Matt … pensaba … pensaba que era un bicho raro … que algo iba mal en mí …

\- Sabrás que no es así cuando verdaderamente sientas algo por alguien …

\- ¿Por alguien?

\- Por otra persona.

\- Pero … pero yo no debo. Estoy casada.

\- Pero no eres feliz.

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? – Matt la miraba fijamente.

\- Anne, mereces ser feliz … - Se quedaron en silencio, observándose el uno al otro, hasta que Annie desvió la vista, mordiéndose el labio turbada.

\- Creo … creo que se ha hecho tarde …

\- Sí … te acompañaré a la residencia. – Se puso en pie y Annie hizo lo mismo, ambos quedándose en pie frente al otro.

\- ¿Cómo sabré que lo que siento por esa persona es lo correcto? – Susurró Annie, y Matt suspiró profundamente, observando detenidamente cada rasgo de la joven. Annie sentía que no podía respirar.

\- Porque sentirás que te falta el aire, que cada segundo del día que no pasas junto a ella es una tortura, y que estás deseando ver su hermosa sonrisa brillar para ti.

\- Y … y las relaciones … - El rostro de Annie ardía. – Parece … parece que la gente, en fin …

\- Las relaciones forman parte de todo ello, Annie … y si son con la persona adecuada, con esa persona que hace que tu corazón lata más rápido, que no puedas respirar, que tu piel arda en deseos de contacto con la piel de la otra persona … entonces serán perfectas. – Alzó la barbilla de Annie con un dedo y ella se encontró mirándose en esos hermosos ojos ambarinos.

\- ¿Has… - carraspeó - … has sentido alguna vez algo semejante? – Él asintió lentamente, sin sonreír. - ¿Cuándo?

\- Ahora mismo. - Annie se sintió desfallecer. Temía caerse desplomada en el suelo. ¿Le estaba diciendo que él sentía por ella todo lo que ella sentía por él? De pronto, un miedo atroz mezclado con un deseo feroz se apoderaron de su cuerpo y se reflejaron en sus ojos. Matt suspiro imperceptiblemente y sonrió con ternura. - ¿Nos vamos? – Alargó una mano y tras un segundo de indecisión, Annie la tomó, y juntos salieron al exterior. Mientras caminaban, cogidos de la mano, por la orilla del lago hacia la residencia, Matt le dijo. – Mañana me marcho a Nueva York.

\- ¿Qué? – Annie se detuvo bruscamente, obligando al joven a hacer lo mismo. - ¿Por qué?

\- Por trabajo. – Le sonrió.

\- ¿Volverás? – Él rió suavemente y en un impulso, le acarició la mejilla.

\- Claro que volveré. El domingo por la noche ya estaré de nuevo nadando contigo. – Ella soltó su mano, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, y se alejó unos pasos hacia el agua. Matt la siguió por detrás. – Lo lamento, pero debo ir.

\- No, no es eso. – Ella hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- ¿Entonces …?

\- Estoy asustada, Matt. – Se giró a observarle. – Me asusta todo esto. No sé a dónde nos conduce.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que sería mejor que no volviéramos a vernos?

\- Tal vez … - Matt apretó la mandíbula. - … pero creo que no podría soportarlo.

\- Oh, Annie …

Y entonces, súbitamente, él la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. En un primer momento los grandes ojos de Annie se abrieron con sorpresa y alarma, pero enseguida su mirada se transformó. Ambos respiraban ya agitadamente, sus rostros muy cerca, a pocos centímetros, mirándose fijamente.

\- Déjame besarte. – Susurró él con voz ronca.

\- Matt …

\- Sólo un beso, Anne …

Y no le dio tiempo a que dijera nada más. Sus labios se unieron, muy suavemente al principio. Besos muy suaves, ambos respirando en la boca del otro. La mano masculina subió desde la cintura lentamente por la curva de la espalda hasta posarse en su cuello, y Annie sintió calor en el bajo vientre y como su cuerpo reaccionaba, como jamás había hecho, a aquellas caricias. Matt la estrecho un poco más contra sí y ella sintió que sus pezones se endurecían bajo la fina tela del vestido, presionados contra el duro pecho masculino. Inconscientemente sus manos ascendieron por los hombros de Matt hasta posarse en su cuello, mientras él le abría tentativamente la boca y Annie sentía la humedad de su lengua. Tímidamente le correspondió, sintiendo que el beso le hacía hormiguear cada poro de su ansiosa piel. Hundió las manos en el rubio cabello de su compañero y quiso gemir de placer, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

De pronto, Matt apartó su boca alzando la cabeza hacia la negrura que se extendía ante ellos, estrechándola contra sí.

\- Ssssshhh, nena, viene alguien … - Sintió que el cuerpo de Annie se tensaba, por lo que susurró en su oído. – Tranquila, no pasa nada …

Quien se acercaba era una pareja, más centrada en sí misma que en nadie más, por lo que apenas les prestaron atención. Annie se apartó un poco.

\- Creo que debería volver … - Matt asintió y la tomó de la mano, acercándose a la residencia. – Es mejor que nos despidamos aquí. – Pidió Annie. – No es prudente que te acerques más.

\- De acuerdo. – Soltó su mano y la miró fijamente, como si se aprendiera sus rasgos de memoria. – Voy a echarte de menos. – Ella tragó saliva.

\- Adiós, Matt.

Y se obligó a darse la vuelta y no mirar atrás, ya que si lo hacía, no sabía si iba a poder ser dueña de sus actos, y si sería capaz de resistirse a los encantos de su compañero. Aún le quemaba el aliento de Matt en los labios y sentía como si su cuerpo flotara. Todo aquello era tan nuevo y confuso … Annie sabía que jamás había sentido nada igual.

Casi echó a correr por el camino de entrada al edificio y no paró hasta estar en su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho y se llevó las manos al arrebolado rostro. Oh, Annie, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás loca? Has besado a un hombre que no es tu esposo …

Súbitamente, todo lo que le habían enseñado, todas las normas convencionales que se había empeñado en cumplir y preservar durante prácticamente toda su vida, le dieron de pleno en la cara, como si fuera una bofetada. Recordó su matrimonio, su vida en Chicago … los actos sociales, la gente de su entorno, sus relaciones con su esposo … y de pronto, aparece un joven de ninguna parte, y ella se vuelve completamente loca.

 _No puedo volver a verle._ Susurraba su cerebro con furiosa terquedad. Pero su corazón sentía otra cosa completamente distinta. Instintivamente sabía que aquella joven de Chicago que era hacia apenas dos meses, había desaparecido. Y lo más alarmante de todo aquello era que, aunque pareciera increíble, no deseaba volver a aquella vida.


	24. Capítulo 24 - Realidad

**_-William-_**

Con la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla y el aire golpeándome el rostro, casi hasta logro sentirme bien por primera vez en setenta y dos horas, desde el día de mi boda. Hoy primer día del mes de agosto, espero sea un mes de comienzos y buena suerte.

Llevamos demasiado tiempo metidos en trenes, y creo que los ánimos están decayendo. Primero a Jacksonville, a ver a la familia de mi esposa. Apenas bajamos del tren, Candy y Terry tuvieron la suerte de poder escaparse a un hotel o a donde desearan, durante unas horas. Ya que, a pesar de gozar de su absoluto apoyo, Patty y yo los dejamos libres, ya que sabíamos que era algo que debíamos hacer solos, y no era justo cargar a nuestros amigos con aquel deber, que sabíamos podía resultar muy desagradable.

Y de hecho, lo fue. Los O´Brien nos recibieron fríos y airados. No dejaron que la abuela de Patricia estuviera presente, y el padre despachó su ira verbal con su hija hasta que tuve que pararle los pies. Tuve que sostener prácticamente a Patty durante toda la visita, ya que no se encontraba demasiado bien, e incluso hubimos de mendigar un vaso de agua fresca, que nos concedieron a regañadientes.

Me sorprendió sobremanera la reacción de los progenitores de Patty. Sé que ha sido algo inusual y rozando lo escandaloso lo sucedido, sobre todo por el tema del joven Krantz, pero de hecho, ella ya es mi esposa, de un modo poco convencional, lo sé, pero lo es, y creo que mi propuesta a los O´Brien ha sido ciertamente generosa.

La tensión ha sido palpable durante toda la visita. Los O´Brien han dejado claro su disgusto y su poca predisposición a bendecir nuestra unión, y he tenido que sacar casi a rastras a una llorosa Patty de aquella casa que dudo que pueda volver a visitar alguna vez.

Me paso las manos por el rostro y me alejo de la ventana, dirigiendo mis pasos a mi compartimento. Al entrar al habitáculo en penumbras, constato que Patty ya se haya acostada en la cama e intento no hacer demasiado ruido, ya que lleva un par de días delicados. En cuanto lleguemos a Chicago haremos una visita al doctor.

\- ¿William?

 ** _-Patty-_**

Enseguida he oído cómo William entra al compartimento y sus esfuerzos por no hacer ruido mientras oigo cómo se desviste para tumbarse a mi lado.

Estoy completamente agotada, tanto física como psíquicamente. La visita a mis padres ha sido todavía peor de lo que ya esperaba, y el hecho de no haberme dejado despedirme de mi abuela, casi me ha partido el corazón en dos. Pero ha sido mi decisión, y debo aceptarlo. Ya sabíamos que podía suceder lo que de hecho ha sucedido. Y ahora … rumbo a Chicago. Espero poder reponerme en estas pocas horas, ya que debo coger fuerzas para enfrentarme a los Andrew. Pero ahora … ahora debo hablar con William de algo muy importante. Más importante que todo lo demás.

\- ¿William?

\- Querida … - Él parpadea, intentando sonreír, cuando enciendo la luz del compartimento. – Creía que dormías … - Niego con la cabeza y él se acerca al lecho, ya sin camisa, sentándose en el borde y acariciando mi cabello. Suspiro al observar su rostro cansado y preocupado, aunque intente disimularlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Él parece sorprendido por mi pregunta y enseguida sonríe con esa dulce sonrisa que da calor a mi corazón.

\- Claro que sí, amor mío, sólo un poco cansado de tanto viaje en tren … pero ya estamos cerca de Chicago. – Yo suspiro, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras noto los dedos de William acariciar suavemente mi mejilla. - ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Yo intento incorporarme un poco para ponerme a su altura, ante sus protestas. – Patty, quédate tumbada … - Niego con la cabeza.

\- He de decirte algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- William … creo que … bueno …

\- Patty, por Dios, ¿qué pasa? – William me coge por los hombros, buscando mis ojos con preocupación.

\- Creo que … estoy embarazada.

\- ¿Qué? – Veo cómo sus preciosos ojos se abren con sorpresa e incredulidad, veo cómo su atractivo rostro pasa por diferentes estados de ánimo, mirándome fijamente, hasta que acierta a balbucear. - ¿Embarazada? – Yo asiento lentamente. - ¿Estás segura? Pero …

\- No estoy segura … no he visitado al médico. Pero no he vuelto a tener mi periodo después de … bueno, después de aquella primera noche en la mansión … - William cabecea, intentando salir de su estupor.

\- Pero … ¿cuándo …? ¿Cómo …? – Le agarro las manos, noto que tiemblan.

\- Amor mío, lo siento … siento decírtelo así. Con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de … - Enrojezco como una chiquilla. – Debes creer que soy estúpida …

\- ¿Estúpida? ¿Qué estás diciendo? – William coge mi rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos me iluminan y de pronto me siento increíblemente mejor. - ¿Es cierto que vas a tener un bebé? – Veo cómo sus ojos celestes se llenan de lágrimas brillantes y noto que los míos están a punto de desbordarse, mientras trago saliva y asiento. – Oh, Dios mío … - Susurra William, besándome suavemente.

\- ¿Estás contento? – Murmuro.

\- ¿Contento? – Él se separa un poco para mirarme al rostro y lo que leo en el suyo basta de sobra para compensar todo lo que he pasado y estoy a punto de pasar. – Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida …

 ** _-Terry-_**

Chicago ya se deja ver en la lejanía, no queda mucho para que por fin podamos bajar de este maldito tren. Estoy agotado de tanto viaje, necesito un poco de realidad. Aunque creo que vamos a tener realidad de sobra en cuanto pongamos los pies en la ciudad …

Mi bella esposa se mueve un poco entre mis brazos y giro la cabeza para dedicarme a uno de mis últimos hobbies favoritos: observar sus hermosos rasgos. Candy ya es mi esposa, ¡mi esposa! Ya nada ni nadie podrá hacer nada al respecto, porque estamos juntos, por fin somos uno, y ya nada podrá separarnos … aunque los Andrew pongan Chicago en llamas, me da igual, ella es mi mujer.

Acaricio suavemente su hombro desnudo recordando la mañana siguiente a nuestra unión. Hubimos de hablar con el secretario del duque, el Sr. Worthington, y tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos de contención, dando gracias por tener a Candy a mi lado.

 _-escena retrospectiva-_

 _El bar del hotel estaba abarrotado a aquella hora, aunque pareciera increíble, pero multitud de personas se agolpaban en las mesas cerca del escenario, a pesar de ser las once de la mañana, tomando sus tés y cafés al ritmo de aquella colorida banda de jazz, que llenaba de música la estancia. Así era Nueva Orleans, llena de color y de música por los cuatro costados._

 _Los jóvenes sintieron la descarga de energía en sus cuerpos nada más traspasar las puertas de entrada al bar, y sonrieron sin poderlo evitar. Eran jóvenes, estaban enamorados y se hallaban juntos en aquella ciudad. Pronto estuvieron sentados en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario, mientras los hombres iban a por el desayuno._

\- _¿Qué tal todo? – La pregunta de Albert le hizo sonreír y su amigo arqueó las cejas, divertido. - ¡Eh, que es una pregunta de cortesía como otra cualquiera!_

\- _Seguro que sí. – Terry le hizo una mueca al tiempo que llamaba al camarero._

\- _¿Milord? – Ambos jóvenes se volvieron al unísono, para encontrarse ante el distinguido británico que Terry reconoció en el acto._

\- _Sr … Worthington. – El aludido hizo una pequeña reverencia._

\- _Aquí estoy, milord, tal y como acordamos. ¿Sería posible que me concediera unos minutos de su tiempo?_

 _El joven escrutó fijamente con sus ojos de zafiro al hombre que tenía delante. Los recuerdos, la carta de su padre … todo ello hizo que se empañara un poco la felicidad que en ese momento llenaba su corazón._

\- _Albert, ¿podrías pedir a Candy que viniera? – Dijo a su amigo sin mirarle._

\- _Claro, ahora mismo._

 _Albert se dirigió hacia las mesas de al lado del escenario, mientras ambos hombres continuaban estudiándose mutuamente. Tras unos tensos segundos, que parecieron minutos, una voz les interrumpió._

\- _¿Terry? – Él se giró hacia la joven rubia, que lo observaba confundida, y alargó la mano, intentado sonreír. Candy se la cogió, acercándose a él y observando sorprendida al caballero que tenía delante. – Querida, permíteme presentarte al Sr. Worthington, el secretario del duque de Grandchester._

\- _Oh … - La sorpresa fue palpable, no sólo en el rostro de la joven, sino también en el del hombre, que lo disimulo al instante muy convincentemente._

\- _Sr. Worthington, mi esposa, Candice._

\- _Milady … - El hombre le hizo una discreta reverencia, ocultando todo tipo de reacción. - ¿Sería posible conversar unos minutos, milord?_

\- _Desde luego._

 _Los tres se dirigieron a las mesas más alejadas, las que se abrían a las terrazas, donde se respiraba algo más de tranquilidad, y tomaron asiento. La tensión volvió a adueñarse de los presentes. Candy se retorcía discretamente las manos, buscando las reacciones de su esposo en su impasible rostro, aunque sabía con certeza que Terry estaba nervioso y alterado. No era nada fácil aquella situación._

\- _Deduzco que habrá leído la misiva de Su Gracia, milord, por lo que no me andaré con rodeos. – Carraspeó y dirigió su mirada brevemente a Candy. – Desconocía su nueva … condición. – Al ver que Terry no decía nada, continuó. – De todas formas, mi enhorabuena._

\- _Gracias. – Susurró Candy y sonrió. El secretario hubo de reconocer el buen gusto del joven lord. La joven que tenía delante era preciosa. Su angelical rostro irradiaba vida y alegría. Debía informar al duque de ello inmediatamente. ¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello? Pero al observar al joven, decidió no hacer más preguntas sobre el tema. Había otros asuntos más importantes que concretar._

\- _Bien … como decía, en cuanto a los pormenores de la carta, quisiera preguntarle, milord, cuándo tenía pensado volver a Inglaterra._

 _Terry se echó hacia atrás, suspirando imperceptiblemente, mientras Candy le tomaba de la mano._

\- _Mi esposa y yo hemos de arreglar unos asuntos antes de volver. – La voz de Terry sonaba grave y tensa. – No sabría decirle con certeza la fecha exacta …_

\- _Debo insistir, milord, en que la reunión debería producirse a la mayor brevedad, ya que …_

\- _¿No ha escuchado lo que le he dicho?_

\- _Terry … - Candy susurró dulcemente, apretando su mano. El joven se pasó una mano por el cabello y sacó su pitillera, encendiendo un cigarro._

\- _¿Cuándo debería … en fin, cuándo sería la fecha límite para poder llegar a una solución? – La joven se dirigió al secretario con voz suave y calmada, y este se sorprendió ligeramente, arqueando una ceja en dirección al joven._

\- _Es mi esposa, Worthington, y está al corriente de todos los detalles._

\- _Creo que el encuentro podría demorarse a mucho tardar hasta finales de septiembre, primeros de octubre._

\- _Gracias, Sr. Worthington. – Le dijo la joven, a lo que el hombre no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asentimiento._

 _El camarero interrumpió con el servicio de té y café, y ambos jóvenes aprovecharon la coyuntura para mirarse a los ojos. Terry arqueó una ceja en dirección a su esposa y ella le apretó la mano entrelazada._

\- _Bien … - El joven carraspeó. – Creo que el 3 de octubre es lunes, ¿no es así? – No esperó respuesta. – Quizá podría concertar una reunión para entonces._

\- _Veré lo que puedo hacer, milord …_

\- _Dígale al duque que iré acompañado de mi esposa … y no es negociable._

\- _De acuerdo, milord … lo mantendré informado._

\- _Estaré en Chicago, en la mansión Andrew. Le avisaré si se produce algún cambio._

 _-fin de escena retrospectiva-_

La reunión apenas había durado unos minutos más. ¿Y para qué? Tampoco había mucho más que decir.

Me muevo un poco y alargo la mano buscando mi pitillera.

\- No fumes, Terry … - La soñolienta voz me hace sonreír y me giro hacia ella, besándola en el cuello y haciéndola gemir.

\- Es usted una gruñona, señora Graham …

\- ¿Gruñona? – Ella se aparta un poco, mirándome airada con sus hermosos ojos aguamarina. – Me prometiste que lo dejarías en cuanto … - Le pongo un dedo en los labios.

\- Sssshhh … lo sé, lo sé. – Sin dejarle tiempo a terminar, la beso suavemente, y ella se echa hacia atrás, meneando la cabeza. No puedo evitar sonreír, está encantadora, desnuda y enfurruñada en mi cama. Observo fijamente el cigarro, y en un impulso, lo parto en dos, y arqueo una ceja estudiando su rostro. La hermosa sonrisa no se hace esperar.

\- Oh, Terry … - Y se echa a mis brazos, besándome.

Rodamos en la cama y me sitúo encima de ella, acoplándome a su perfecto cuerpo.

\- Pero tendrás que darme algo que me haga olvidar el tabaco …

\- ¿Y qué quieres que te dé? – Ella se retuerce debajo de mí, oscureciéndose sus ojos verdosos.

\- Pues no sé … - Mi lengua traza un camino desde su cuello hasta la curva del redondo seno. La blanca piel se estremece y oigo que su respiración cambia.

\- Cariño, vamos a llegar en breve … - Susurra Candy.

\- Lo sé … - Yo ya estoy excitado, mientras mordisqueo un rosado pezón y mi esposa se gira hacia mí, ofreciéndome lo que ansío.

Amanece en Chicago, mientras el tren continúa su camino imparable, y yo me pierdo en este cuerpo de infarto, olvidándome de todo.

 ** _-Candy-_**

El tren entra a la estación y yo continúo terminando de meter las últimas cosas en las maletas, ante la divertida mirada de mi esposo. Le hago una mueca, intentando que note mi enfado y frustración, pero es imposible. Al menos de momento, siempre consigue que ceda a sus deseos. Y tal y como imaginaba, la llegada a la ciudad nos ha sorprendido haciendo el amor y con todo por empacar.

\- No sé cómo he podido hacerte caso …

\- Porque soy irresistible. – Me coge por detrás y yo le regaño.

\- ¡Terry! Ahora en serio … ayúdame, Albert y Patty nos estarán esperando …

Mi esposo cabecea risueño, pero al fin cede a mis ruegos y logramos recoger todo rápidamente.

Nos encontramos con Patty y Albert en el pasillo de salida de los compartimentos, los cuatro sonriendo nerviosos e intentando no exteriorizar demasiado la tensión e incertidumbre que nos produce tal situación. Sé que Albert ya ha hablado con George y le ha dado instrucciones para que viniera a recogernos a la estación, así que el bueno de George será el primero en recibir la noticia explosiva.

Ruidos conocidos de silbatos, avisos y gente en los anchos andenes de entrada me traen a la realidad. Vuelvo a Chicago, vuelvo a mi ciudad … pero esta vez como una mujer casada.

Terry y Albert se hacen inmediatamente cargo de bajar el equipaje al andén, seguidos de cerca por nosotras. Ayudo a Patty a bajar el alto peldaño, ya que percibo su rostro demacrado e indispuesto, y ella me sonríe agradecida.

\- Patty, creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a que te eche un vistazo el doctor …

\- Sí, sí, lo sé … no te preocupes.

Y continúa su camino casi con rapidez, dejándome parada con el ceño fruncido. Pero casi no tengo tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que los chicos nos apremian para que continuemos hacia la salida, tras el equipaje que ambos acarrean en sendos carros de transporte.

\- George nos estará esperando en la entrada. – Informa Albert, y los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia allí lo más rápido que la gran cantidad de pasajeros y acompañantes que puebla la zona nos permite.

No tardo en localizar a George, alto y vestido de negro, como tiene por costumbre, apostado tranquilamente a la entrada de la estación, al lado de uno de los grandes coches de la familia Andrew. En cuanto nos descubre, una sonrisa cruza sus labios y se acerca a nosotros con paso rápido, dando de pasada orden al chófer para que lo siga.

\- Sr. William. – El hombre estrecha la mano de Albert y este le palmea el hombro con afecto.

\- ¡George! ¿Cómo estás? – Albert mantiene su deslumbrante sonrisa, aunque sé que su cuerpo está más tenso que un alambre.

\- Encantado de verle, señor.

\- Hola, Andy. – Albert saluda al joven chófer y se suceden las presentaciones.

\- Srta. Candy …

\- Hola, George. – Me giro hacia Terry. – Supongo que recordarás al Sr. Grandchester. – El hombre cabecea hacia el aludido. – Mi esposo.

\- Encantado de volver a verle, Sr. Grandchester.

George no mueve ni un solo músculo de su pétreo rostro, aunque imagino que ha sido toda una sorpresa … ¿o no? Tal vez Albert ya le haya puesto en antecedentes de la situación … y no me extrañaría que así fuera. Enseguida salgo de dudas, cuando George se gira hacia Patty y musita:

\- Bienvenida, Sra. Andrew.

\- Gra … gracias, George.

Andy me sonríe mientras se encarga de las maletas, ayudado por el resto de hombres, y Albert nos insta a que subamos al coche. Patty y yo obedecemos, acomodándonos en el amplio espacio trasero, mientras veo cómo Albert habla con George rápidamente, serio el semblante, y debo concentrarme en lo que Patty me está diciendo.

\- Estoy tremendamente nerviosa … - susurra - … William me ha comentado que varios importantes miembros de la familia ya han llegado a la ciudad …

\- ¿De veras? – Alzo las cejas, sorprendida. Pero enseguida sacudo la cabeza. – Lo que debes hacer es estar tranquila. No sucederá nada, ¿de acuerdo? Todo esto está minando tu salud, y no vamos a consentirlo … lo más difícil ya está hecho. – Sonrío con valor. – Estamos casadas … les guste o no a los Andrew …

\- No es eso, Candy …

Pero Patty se interrumpe bruscamente cuando el resto de pasajeros se sube al automóvil, y Andy arranca el vehículo, adentrándose en el tráfico de la ciudad.

 ** _-Terry-_**

La mansión Andrew se alza majestuosa e intimidante en la lejanía, mientras el automóvil aborda la gran avenida de entrada. Está diferente a como la vi la última vez que estuve allí, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amor, llena de luz e invitados por todos lados … y, de hecho, creo que en aquella ocasión estaba muchísimo más alterado que ahora. No sabía qué iba a suceder con Candy, y eso me carcomía. Supongo que el convertirla en mi esposa después de tantos años de anhelo, ha suscitado que me envuelva un aura de serenidad imposible de romper. Un punto a mi favor, ya que percibo que el resto de los presentes está a punto de vomitar de tensión y nervios.

Por fin voy a conocer a la matriarca, la mujer que ha hecho sufrir a lo que más amo en esta tierra. Y deberás contenerte, Terry, tal y como has prometido, y hacer lo que de hecho mejor se te da, por desgracia: comportarte como un perfecto caballero. La situación es delicada para todos, y debemos solucionar todo de la mejor manera posible. Además, Candy y yo deberemos estar en Nueva York para mediados de septiembre a mucho tardar, ya que el transatlántico que nos conducirá a Londres nos espera.

La conversación dentro del auto no se recordará como una de las mejores que hayamos tenido entre los cuatro, pero ciertamente, era de esperar. Observo a Candy mirar por la ventanilla y aprieto su mano, haciendo que gire la cabeza en mi dirección y me regale su hermosa sonrisa. Está nerviosa, a pesar de todo. Desearía decirle muchas cosas en este instante … pero no estamos solos, así que me contento con apretar su pequeña mano.

El coche bordea la rotonda de entrada y se detiene suavemente ante la escalinata de piedra. La mansión es grande, de piedra gris y construida en cruz, con alas que se extienden hacia atrás, hacia un amplio bosque que puede apreciarse desde aquí. No es algo que pueda sorprenderme, no a mí, de hecho, ya que la propia mansión Grandchester es más extensa aún … y nunca he podido con este tipo de cosas, supongo que porque quise huir de todo eso durante demasiado tiempo. Pero ahora me lo tomaré como un alto en el camino, y ese bosque me provoca deseos de cabalgar … y tal vez trepar con una hermosa mona pecosa de ojos verdes a mi lado. La sola idea me hace sonreír.

\- Sr. William … me han ordenado decirle que, en cuanto se haya instalado, lo conduzca a la biblioteca … - George lo mira intencionadamente - … le están esperando.

Albert asiente mientras todos nos apeamos del coche y seguimos a George hacia la entrada.

\- Nos os preocupéis por las maletas … - oigo que dice Albert - …Candy … ¿hablarás con Watters para …?

Mi esposa lo interrumpe, alzando una mano y sonriendo.

\- No te preocupes, Bert …

Veo cómo Albert sonríe, aunque no pueda disimular la tensión de su rostro, y susurra algo a Candy, para a continuación, tomar por la cintura a su esposa y precedernos al interior de la gran casa, siguiendo a su ayudante.

El mayordomo de los Andrew nos recibe con una ancha sonrisa y una reverencia, saludando a sus señores con verdadero afecto.

\- Sr. William, Srta. Candy … - Los aludidos le devuelven el saludo con cariño, y Patty y yo somos presentados a continuación, observando con perverso placer cómo casi se le cae la mandíbula al pobre hombre al conocer las nuevas noticias. Se recompone en un tiempo récord, y enseguida se hace cargo de la situación. – Sus habitaciones ya están preparadas, señor, a no ser que prefiera otras dependencias …

\- No, es perfecto, Watters. Mi esposa se siente indispuesta por el viaje y necesita descansar. – Patty se sonroja ligeramente, pero Albert la sostiene firmemente por la cintura y se dirige hacia la gran escalera que conduce al piso superior.

Noto a Candy sujetarse a mi brazo, y nos miramos un momento, siguiendo a continuación a los demás.

 ** _-Patty-_**

En cuanto entramos a la habitación de William, me dejo caer abatida en el primer diván que encuentro a mi paso. Las náuseas están acabando conmigo. Cada vez son más continuadas, y no solo son matutinas, sino que en mi caso ya duran casi todo el día. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme. No sé si todo irá bien. Cierro los ojos un segundo, intentando recomponerme, y noto las manos de mi esposo en mi rostro, abriendo los ojos nuevamente para observar su semblante preocupado.

\- Estoy bien, cariño …

\- Daré orden a Watters de que avise al doctor para que te haga una visita esta tarde …

\- No, no es necesario … - Intento incorporarme con el ceño fruncido, pero William me sujeta por los hombros suavemente, pero con firmeza.

\- Sí, sí es necesario. – Me acaricia el rostro y mi corazón se acongoja. Puedo percibir su tensión, su preocupación por todo lo que ha de tratar a partir de ahora.

\- Lamento todo esto … bastantes problemas tienes ya como para que encima yo …

\- Sssshhh, ni se te ocurra decirlo. – Me besa suavemente en los labios. – Odio tener que dejarte sola en este momento. He pedido a Candy que venga a echarte un vistazo …

\- Oh, William … - Protesto.

\- Esta es tu casa, no lo olvides ni por un segundo. – Sus celestes ojos me miran fijamente, con determinación. – Ahora tú eres la señora de mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa que necesites, Watters te la proporcionará. – Suspira ligeramente con el ceño fruncido, y yo solo quiero abrazarle. – Me están esperando, amor mío, debo irme. Acuéstate e intenta dormir un poco … - Sonríe con esa hermosa sonrisa que me da fuerzas. - … y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. – Me alzo un poco y me abrazo a su cuello, oyendo su suave risa en mi oído. – Eh, nena … todo irá bien. – Me aparta ligeramente y me da un beso en la nariz. – Estaré en la biblioteca … si me necesitas. – Me besa en la boca y se levanta, guiñándome un ojo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Súbitamente, me quedo sola y vuelvo a recostarme en el diván intentando controlar la respiración y esperando que las náuseas disminuyan. Pero unos golpes en la puerta me hacen fruncir el ceño. ¿Será Candy?

Sin esperar respuesta, una joven doncella se adentra en la habitación con nerviosa sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes, señora. Soy Birdy. El señor Watters me envía a atender sus necesidades.

\- Oh … - Me quedo sin saber muy bien que decir. Lo único que me apetece es seguir tumbada. Intento sonreír, sin mucho resultado.

\- Señora … - La joven observa mi rostro un momento y se pone inmediatamente en marcha. Se acerca a mí y me insta suavemente a volver a tumbarme, para a continuación dirigirse al baño parloteando. – No se preocupe, enseguida se sentirá mejor. – Entonces oigo cómo abre el grifo del agua y a continuación se acerca de nuevo a mí con una húmeda toalla. – Póngasela en la frente, señora, le hará bien. A mi madre le resultaba cuando ya no podía más con las náuseas … y claro, entre tanto niño … - Intento no parecer sorprendida.

\- Yo … es decir … ¿a qué te refieres? – La joven se detiene un momento y me mira sonriendo.

\- Está claro, señora … me he criado entre ocho hermanos y soy la segunda, así que ya puede imaginarse quién ha estado ayudando a mi madre en prácticamente todos los embarazos. Está en buenas manos.

 ** _-Candy-_**

Al entrar a mi antigua habitación, no puedo evitar que los recuerdos vengan a mí. Mi espacio en la mansión Andrew, sí, es justo que ahora sea la que comparta con mi flamante esposo. He vivido muchas cosas aquí, muchos sentimientos, muchos pensamientos … aún recuerdo la víspera de mi cumpleaños, cuando Albert entró en esta misma habitación, mientras yo soñaba despierta en la terraza con Terrence Grandchester … y ahora lo tengo frente a mí, convertido en mi marido. Es increíble que apenas hayan pasado … ¿tres meses?

Ese atractivo hombre que observo subrepticiamente se acerca lentamente a mí y se recuesta en el brazo del butacón, atrayéndome por la cintura, quedando nuestros ojos fijos los unos en los otros, muy cerca.

\- ¿Qué está pasando por esa hermosa cabecita?

\- Nada … - sonrío para restarle importancia - … sólo que apenas puedo creer que hayamos llegado hasta aquí …

\- Pues créelo, amor. – Me besa en los labios. - ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una buena ducha antes de enfrentar a los leones? Supongo que nos darán carta blanca hasta la hora de la cena …

\- Sí, creo que sí … Albert ya habrá ido a la reunión que le tenían preparada, con la tia Elroy a la cabeza … - Terry me observa fijamente y acaricia mi mejilla.

\- Pronto terminará todo, cariño … y saldrá bien, tanto para nosotros como para ellos.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Lo creo. – Me abrazo a su cuello, suspirando.

\- Me alegro tanto de tenerte a mi lado … - Mi marido me acaricia la espalda y suspira en mi cabello.

\- ¿Qué me dices de lo de esa ducha juntos? – Yo me aparto un poco para observarle.

\- He de ir a ver a Patty …

\- Oh, nena, vamos … - Terry no disimula su fastidio.

\- No está bien, Terry …

\- Seguro que Albert ya se ha ocupado de ello. Estará descansando.

\- Le he prometido que le echaría un vistazo … creo … creo que está embarazada.

\- ¿De veras? – Acaricio su mejilla con dulzura.

\- Sí … - Nuestros ojos se encuentran y súbitamente, los preciosos ojos de zafiro de mi esposo se oscurecen, siguiendo las líneas de mi rostro con asombrosa lentitud.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro que sí. – Le dirijo una tímida sonrisa. – Sólo que … bueno, me alegro tanto …

\- Danos tiempo, preciosa … - Mi marido me alza la barbilla para que pueda encontrarme con sus ojos. – Todo llegará.

\- ¿Tú … bueno, a ti te gustaría?

\- ¿Tener un hijo contigo? – Yo trago saliva y asiento. Veo cómo su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa y mi corazón palpita más fuerte. – Ya sabes que para eso hay que practicar mucho …

\- ¡Terry! – Me sonrojo mientras él se echa a reír y me abraza.

 ** _-William-_**

Recorro despacio el pasillo que termina de nuevo en la rotonda de bajada al piso inferior, y me detengo en la barandilla, observando el vestíbulo más abajo. Ya ha comenzado, no sé qué es lo que va a suceder, pero ya ha comenzado, y debo dirigirlo todo de la mejor y más beneficiosa manera posible, tanto para Patty como para mí, así como también para Terry y Candy.

Noto la rigidez del cuello, y sé que es por la tensión de los hombros. Está bien, William, tranquilo. George me ha comentado que Elroy quiere verme lo antes posible. Y que Robert y Michael Andrew, los primos de mi padre, ya están en la ciudad y que llegan esta tarde a instalarse en la mansión. Probablemente la cena será digna de recordar.

Y encima Patty … Patty esperando un bebé. Mi hijo. Me paso las manos por el cabello y respiro profundamente. Es hora de ponerse en marcha.

Desciendo con rapidez las escaleras y enseguida Watters sale a mi encuentro.

\- Señor, le esperan en la biblioteca.

\- Lo sé … Watters, llama al Dr. Mills para que se pase en cuanto pueda a ver a mi esposa … no sé encuentra muy bien.

\- Enseguida, señor. He enviado a Birdy a atender las necesidades de la señora.

\- Perfecto … ah, Watters, en cuanto llegue el doctor, me avisas, ya que quiero estar presente, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, señor.

El hombre me hace un gesto con la cabeza y enfilo el pasillo en dirección a la biblioteca. Me detengo un instante frente a la gruesa puerta de madera y aprieto los puños. Sé de sobra lo que me voy a encontrar tras ella. Sé de sobra lo que voy a escuchar, lo que voy a tener que debatir … sé de sobra todo lo que esos fríos ojos grises van a reprocharme … pero, indirectamente, también sé que ella me quiere. A su extraña y dura manera, me quiere.

Empujo el pomo y la puerta se abre suavemente, entrando en la amplia estancia. Giro alrededor y enseguida la localizo, mirando los jardines tras el ventanal. Percibo su rostro sombrío y cansado, y una pequeña parte de mí siente lástima por ella, ya que no debemos olvidar que es una dama anciana, anclada en el pasado, en su propio mundo de normas ancestrales. Ella gira la cabeza y nuestros ojos se encuentran en la distancia.

\- Hola, tía. – Ella no hace ningún gesto. Simplemente, se queda allí plantada, mirándome fijamente. Y yo, tras un instante de duda, me acerco lentamente a ella. - ¿Cómo estás? – Me paro a pocos pasos, pero no me acerco a besarla.

\- William … - Y ante mi asombro, observo cómo una pequeña lágrima escapa de una de las comisuras de sus ojos, que ella se apresura a secar con sus temblorosos dedos.


	25. Capitulo 25 - Familia (1)

Emilia Elroy siempre había hecho lo mejor por su familia. Desde el mismo instante en que, con apenas dieciocho años aquel hermoso joven rubio y de ojos azules como el cielo le había puesto el anillo en el dedo, su único objetivo, su única misión en esta vida había sido proteger a su familia de todas las formas posibles. Y creía firmemente que lo había logrado. La familia Andrew era una de las familias más influyentes e importantes del continente. Y no había sido fácil, no había sido nada fácil.

¿Pero qué quedaba de aquella ilusionada y enamorada jovencita de dieciocho años? Suponía que poco. La vida la había puesto demasiadas veces a prueba como para poder conservar aquella maravillosa sensación. Aunque no iba a compadecerse de sí misma, no iba con su naturaleza. Y no ostentaba la posición que tenía por distinguirse por su compasión y debilidad, sino por todo lo contrario. Había tenido que superar muchas pruebas y fortalecer su carácter para llegar a donde estaba.

Siempre amó a su esposo, a pesar de las circunstancias. A pesar de saber que Charles no la amaba. A pesar de no haber podido engendrar hijos propios … a pesar de tantas cosas, ella lo amó siempre, hasta el día de su muerte. Y juró proteger a todos los miembros de la familia Andrew con sangre, sudor y lágrimas. ¿Llorar? Claro que había llorado … mil lágrimas amargas habían rodado por su rostro durante todos aquellos años. Y había hecho lo necesario … siempre lo necesario por la familia. ¿Por qué era tan complicado de entender?

Supuso que William sería digno sucesor como cabeza de familia. Tenía la fuerza, la inteligencia, era un Andrew nato. El adorado hijo del hermano de su amado Charles … se parecía tanto, tanto … en ocasiones Elroy debía serenarse en su presencia y no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Algo que William no entendía: no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. En eso no se parecía a Charles, ni tampoco a su propio padre, Colton. A Elroy, William le recordaba más a su débil madre: Elizabeth. La dulce y tierna Elizabeth, siempre en su propio mundo, siempre divagando, perdida en sus pensamientos … pero en ello Colton se mostró inflexible. Se volvió loco en cuanto la vio, y quiso tenerla. Elroy siempre supo que fue un tremendo error, y el tiempo le dio la razón. Elizabeth falleció muy joven. William y Rosemary, su hermana, eran apenas unos niños. Tuvieron que criarse solos, aunque todos hicieron lo que pudieron. Elroy intentó darles lo que necesitaban, pero no quería encariñarse demasiado, ya que ello solo acarreaba debilidad, dependencia. Y era realmente difícil no adorar a aquellos dos hermosos pequeños, tan rubios, tan hermosos y dulces … Rosemary era la viva imagen de su madre, en todos los sentidos. Siempre tuvo problemas de salud … y se agravaron una vez tuvo a su precioso y deseado hijo, Anthony. Nunca debe haber favoritos entre los miembros de tu propia sangre … pero William y Anthony conquistaron el corazón de Elroy. La muerte del joven fue algo muy duro de superar. Y a pesar de no llevar estrictamente sangre Andrew en las venas, Elroy sintió dolor en las entrañas, como si hubiera perdido a su propio hijo.

Y aquella maldita huérfana … otro capricho de William. Elroy tuvo que disimular su sorpresa al verla. Sabía por qué todos se habían vuelto locos por ella. Era mirarla y ver a Elizabeth, a Rosemary … aquel cabello como el sol, aquellos chispeantes ojos llenos de vida … era verlas a ellas pero con fuerza, energía y ganas de vivir. Tremendo error … aquella maldita huérfana no trajo más que muerte y desgracia … no soportaba ver cómo sus muchachos, el futuro de los Andrew, se volvían estúpidos por una maldita chica, sin orígenes, sin nada …

Y ahora William … no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. ¿Había vuelto con aquella joven? ¿Se había casado? Elroy simplemente no podía creerlo, era imposible.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y giró la cabeza, observando cómo William entraba en la estancia y se acercaba a ella. Suspiró profundamente. Comenzaba el espectáculo.

\- ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? – Elroy le hizo un gesto para que se encaminaran a los divanes.

\- Hace apenas una hora.

\- ¿Ha venido Candice contigo?

\- Sí, tía. – Se sentaron uno frente al otro y Elroy tocó una campana.

\- He querido tener esta pequeña reunión contigo antes de la cena para solucionar algunas cosas, William, sabes que en breve llegan tus tíos, convocados por ti, por supuesto, y ya no tendremos ocasión de estar solos. – Elroy lo observaba fijamente, con sus fríos ojos grises. – Tal vez quieras explicarme qué es lo que ha sucedido. - William se recostó en el diván, suspirando profundamente, mientras una doméstica hacia su entrada en la biblioteca con el servicio de té. El rubio aprovechó tal circunstancia para ordenar sus pensamientos y calmarse un poco. Una vez el té estuvo dispuesto ante ellos y la criada salió de la estancia, juntó sus manos y comenzó a hablar pausadamente.

\- Escucha, tía … ante todo quiero que sepas que esto no se ha convertido en una cruzada contra ti ni contra la familia. – Elroy entrecerró los ojos, observando a su sobrino. – Sé que acepté dirigir a la familia, acepté mis obligaciones como cabeza, y creo que en estos años he cumplido sobradamente con todo ello. – William se incorporó un poco y fijo sus ojos celestes en su tía. – No voy a negar que ha sido duro. Sabes de sobra que no va con mi naturaleza …

\- Oh, William, por favor, no vayas por ahí. No te escudes en el carácter, como haces siempre. Eres un Andrew, es tu deber …

\- Lo sé, y lo he asumido, tía.

\- ¿De veras? – El joven estaba comenzando a impacientarse, y se obligó a mantener la calma.

\- Me he enamorado, tía Elroy. Es tan simple como eso. No puedo aceptar lo que me dijiste. No puedo renunciar a ella.

\- ¿Has puesto el deseo por una joven por encima de tu familia?

\- En absoluto. Por eso he convocado al consejo este fin de semana. Creo que se debe debatir el hecho de tal vez cambiar de dirección …

\- ¿Cambiar de dirección? – Elroy lo miraba estupefacta. - ¿Qué estás diciendo, William?

\- Quizá se deba pensar en dejar los asuntos de los Andrew en otras manos …

\- ¿Otras manos? – Elroy había alzado un poco la voz, y se puso una mano en la garganta, intentando calmarse. - ¿Qué otras manos?

\- Archie ha aprendido muchísimo en estos últimos años, lo he estado preparando para …

\- ¿Archibald? – La anciana lo miraba como si estuviera loco. – Archibald es muy joven, e inestable en estos últimos meses … es imposible. – Se pasó una mano por los ojos, mientras William se echaba hacia atrás. – Tal vez … tal vez podríamos hablar con la familia de esa joven … en fin …

\- Creo que ya me he adelantado a eso.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- He llegado a acuerdos … acuerdos económicos. No supondrán problema.

\- Pero … - La mujer tomó con dedos temblorosos una taza de té y sorbió lentamente, buscando la calma que desgraciadamente no encontraba.

\- Patricia es mi esposa, tía, como supongo que ya sabrás. Hemos contraído matrimonio en Nueva Orleans. Todo es legal. Enseñaré la documentación a toda la familia … - La anciana levantó una mano.

\- Debí suponer que, como siempre, William, antepondrías tus caprichos a los intereses de …

\- No es un capricho, tía. – El joven apretó los puños, respirando profundamente. – Patricia es a partir de ahora, lo más importante para mí, por eso creo que si hubiera algún tipo de …

\- Está bien, William. – Lo interrumpió Elroy, suspirando y observándole con sus cansados ojos grises. – Ahora deberemos debatir el cómo realizar la presentación a la familia y a la sociedad. No me negarás que ante lo inusual e, y permiteme usar la palabra, inapropiado del asunto, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante …

\- ¿Qué? – William no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro. – Significa que …

\- Sí, William. – Elroy lo miró con infinita tristeza. – Una vez más, sabes lo que significa: presentaremos a Patricia como tu esposa … - carraspeó, como si le costara pronunciar las palabras - … y le daremos la bienvenida a la familia.

* * *

El relajante baño le estaba sentando de maravilla. El interminable viaje y las presiones del momento habían hecho estragos en su cuerpo, y el agua caliente penetraba por sus poros relajando sus músculos, y sumiéndolo en un estado de languidez y tranquilidad absoluta. Oía cómo Candy se movía en la habitación, arreglándose después de haber compartido la bañera con él, dispuesta a ir a ver a su amiga. Ya no había podido retenerla más, así que había decidido quedarse un rato más sumergido en el agua caliente.

\- Amor mío, me marcho a ver a Patty. – Terry abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a su preciosa mujer en el vano de la puerta del baño, sonriendo. – Veo que te está sentando maravillosamente …

\- Más que eso, preciosa … - observó lentamente sus curvas con mirada perezosa - ¿estás segura de que no quieres volver aquí conmigo?

\- No puedo, cariño. – Ella sonrió, meneando la cabeza, y lo saludó con un gesto. – Volveré enseguida.

Él volvió a cerrar los ojos, recostándose en la bañera, mientras oía cómo Candy abandonaba la estancia. Pronto estuvo solo con sus pensamientos. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, sólo su propia respiración y el murmullo del agua al moverse.

Y allí estaba, en la mansión Andrew. Tres meses después de aquel encuentro con el amor de su vida en aquel restaurante, se encontraba casado, y a punto de emprender otra etapa en su vida. Sabía que los próximos días iban a ser complicados, y que debía conservar la calma y sobriedad que lo habían caracterizado los últimos años para que todo fuera bien para ellos. Le costaba más imaginarse lo que sucedería cuando volvieran a Inglaterra. Había escrito a su madre mientras iban en el tren y tenía la carta en su porta documentos, esperando el momento oportuno para llevarla a correos. Le había contado a Eleanor todas las novedades y estaba deseando encontrarse con ella en Nueva York a primeros de septiembre.

* * *

Mientras la joven rubia caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Albert, que ahora compartía con Patty, descubrió dos siluetas en la lejanía que se acercaban a ella, y disminuyó el paso, constatando que se trataba del Dr. Mills y del propio Albert. Los hombres se pararon ante ella, saludándola.

\- Acaba de llegar el doctor para ver a Patty. – Explicó Albert. Candy observó subrepticiamente su cansado y preocupado semblante, y sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de cariño por él. Le apretó el brazo.

\- Lamento no haber venido antes a verla, - enrojeció levemente – me he retrasado.

\- No te preocupes, pequeña.

Los tres se estaban acercando a la puerta de la habitación, a lo que Candy adujo.

\- Tal vez sea mejor que os deje solos un momento, Bert … volveré más tarde. – Y antes de que Albert pudiera replicar, la joven se despidió del médico y se alejó presurosa por el pasillo.

Ambos hombres se adentraron en la habitación, tras tocar la puerta, y Birdy les salió al encuentro.

\- Señores … señor William, la señora está descansando, por fin se ha dormido. – Informó la joven doncella.

\- Gracias, Birdy, ahora puedes retirarte.

La muchacha dejó la habitación, mientras el doctor aguardaba un instante en la salita para darle tiempo a William a entrar en la habitación en semi penumbras a despertar a su esposa. Patty descansaba plácidamente en el lecho, su respiración era acompasada, pero William pudo observar sus incipientes ojeras bajo los ojos y su pálido rostro. ¿Y su tía pretendía organizar no se sabía cuantas fiestas y recepciones? William intuía que no sería posible, al menos, no para su esposa, si continuaba así. Esperaba que todo fuera a mejor.

Acarició suavemente la fría mejilla y Patty se revolvió ligeramente.

\- Amor mío … - William se sentó a su lado y volvió a acariciar su rostro. – Querida … - La joven se removió un poco abriendo los ojos y parpadeando desorientada.

\- ¿William?

\- Sí, amor. – Ella intentó incorporarse, pero él no le dejó.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? He debido quedarme dormida …

\- Todo va bien, tranquila. – Él sonrió con ternura. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? El doctor está aquí.

\- ¿El doctor?

\- Sí. – El joven rubio se levantó acercándose a la puerta de la habitación para dar paso al Dr. Mills.

El susodicho era un hombre de cierta edad, con rostro agradable y fraternal sonrisa, que se acercó a la cama tomando la mano de la joven con delicadeza.

\- Buenas tardes, Sra. Andrew, es un placer conocerla. ¿Me permitirá echarle un vistazo?

William sonrió a su esposa, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

* * *

Desde el amplio ventanal del último piso de aquel edificio de apartamentos se podía vislumbrar buena parte de la ciudad de Chicago. El piso estaba bien, cumplía sus expectativas, aunque no era precisamente donde a él le hubiera gustado residir. Estaba allí por obligación, por orden de sus padres, ya que no lo querían en la mansión.

La joven que tenía bajo él en el centro del lecho, con las nalgas levantadas hacia sí, gemía, no sabía si de placer o de dolor, pero sinceramente, no le importaba lo más mínimo. Él la penetraba con fuerza, buscando su propio placer, su propia liberación … y eso era todo. Siempre eran rubias y de ojos verdes, esa era su prerrogativa. Todas las prostitutas que contrataba debían tener esas características. Debían recordarle a ella. Debían presentarse con el nombre de Candy, y dejarse hacer todo lo que él quisiera, sexualmente hablando. Muchas veces debía controlarse para no pasarse de la raya. Ya había tenido problemas en un par de ocasiones por su excesivo celo y violencia.

Súbitamente se corrió encima de la joven gimiendo, y se separó rápidamente, levantándose del lecho, su miembro aún parcialmente erecto, y dirigiéndose a la pequeña barra de bar apostada en una esquina de la amplia estancia.

\- Vístete. Ahí tienes tu dinero. – Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla, mientras oía cómo la joven se levantaba y se vestía rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin siquiera despedirse.

Se volvió hacia el ventanal, observando las luces que comenzaban a iluminar Chicago al atardecer, mientras bebía largos sorbos de su copa de Whisky. Nada de aquello le satisfacía. Ninguna mujer podía llenar aquel vacío que sentía en su interior. Sólo una persona podría hacerlo, lo sabía bien. Era pensar en ella y volvía a ponersele totalmente dura. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita huérfana! Jamás podía olvidarla, a pesar de las prostitutas, a pesar de beberse todo el alcohol de Chicago y caer desmayado en el lecho … no podía olvidarla. Se le había metido bajo la piel.

Aquella maldita noche … aquella maldita noche en que se le resistió … y el maldito William Andrew, amenazándolo, ¡a él! Sin poder acercarse, sin poder volver a tocarla … la había estado observando desde lejos muchas veces. En aquellos años había florecido, se había convertido en un perfecto ángel rubio, tremendamente hermosa y excitante … tomó su erecto miembro entre sus manos y gimió ante el ventanal, apoyando la otra mano contra el frío cristal.

Pero unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantar la cabeza y maldecir. ¿Quién demonios era a esas horas? Se acercó a uno de los divanes y cogió su batín para tapar su desnudez antes de dar permiso para pasar.

\- ¿Señor? – Su asistente asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, John?

\- Yo paso. – Y sin darle tiempo a proferir palabra, una joven apartó sin miramientos al pobre John del vano de la puerta y entró a la habitación como una reina. - ¿Estás visible, querido hermano? No tengo ganas de verte la colita …

La joven en cuestión, de ojos oscuros y cabello cobrizo, peinado a la última moda, enfundada en un vestido turquesa que resaltaba sus delineadas formas, no podía considerarse estrictamente una belleza, pero poseía un innegable magnetismo, acentuado por su carácter altanero y egocéntrico. Hizo un gesto hacia el asistente, quien cerró aliviado la puerta tras de sí, y se volvió al joven apostado ante el ventanal, sonriendo con cierta perversidad.

Los años no habían tratado mal a Eliza Legan. Los negocios familiares no iban mal, y seguía siendo muy reconocida entre el alto círculo de la sociedad de Chicago, en gran parte debido a su parentesco con la familia Andrew. Se había establecido una especie de tregua entre ella y aquella maldita huérfana llamada Candy, ambas se evitaban escrupulosamente y sólo se veían cuando era estrictamente necesario. Pero el odio se mantenía latente en el corazón de Eliza. Jamás dejaría de aborrecer a aquella maldita chica … y más, al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su hermano por su culpa.

\- Acabo de cruzarme con una de tus amiguitas en el vestíbulo … esta se parecía bastante, ¿no?

\- No empieces, Eliza … - El joven volvió a la barra de bebidas, llenando de nuevo su copa.

\- Ponme una y ven a sentarte a mi lado. – Le dijo ella por encima del hombro, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo en uno de los divanes.

Neil Legan hizo lo que le pedía y se sentó con gesto cansado frente a ella en el sofá. Eliza sintió una mezcla de rabia y tristeza al observar a su hermano. Y lamentaba aún más lo que de hecho tenía que comunicarle, ya que sabía lo mucho que iba a sufrir.

\- Te ha pedido mamá que vinieras, ¿no es cierto?

\- En parte … sí y no.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Me ha pedido que te recuerde que la semana que viene tenemos una recepción en casa y que debes acudir para que te presente a la joven Emily … - Eliza le hizo una mueca y Neil se pasó una mano por el rostro.

\- Ya le dije a mamá que no me interesaba lo más mínimo …

\- No es una petición de mamá, querido … - el joven alzó la cabeza para mirarla, su hermana ya no reía - … es una orden de papá.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Neil apuró de un trago la copa y se echó hacia atrás. - ¿A qué viene ahora esa obsesión por casarnos a todos?

\- Porque es nuestra obligación …

\- ¿Por eso lo haces tú? – Los ojos oscuros de su hermano la taladraron.

\- Stuart es un buen partido … - Eliza le guiñó un ojo e hizo una mueca obscena - … y no está mal en la cama …

\- ¿Qué diría mamá si te oyera? – La joven se encogió de hombros y ambos se echaron a reír.

Neil volvió a llenar las copas y su hermana alzó una mano.

\- Ya no más para mí … después he quedado con Stuart.

\- Floja … - Neil le sacó la lengua y bebió otro largo trago.

\- Escucha, hermano, tengo que decirte algo más …

\- Dime.

\- Se trata de la huérfana.

\- ¿Candy? – Todo el cuerpo de Neil se tensó de pronto, mientras miraba a su hermana con expectación. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pues resulta que no sé cómo decírtelo de otro modo, así que … allá va. Me he enterado por fuentes muy fiables que la huérfana ha vuelto a Chicago con un nuevo y flamante esposo colgado del brazo.

\- ¿Qué? – La copa resbaló de la mano del joven estrellándose en el suelo, mientras sus negros ojos observaban a su hermana impactados. - ¿Casada? ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Tranquilízate, - Eliza alzó las manos – no consigues nada poniéndote como un loco …

\- ¿Se ha casado en secreto? – Neil soltó una amarga risa. – La familia no lo consentirá, es imposible …

\- Es muy posible, hermano, y debes calmarte … porque todavía no te he dicho quién es el desgraciado. – Eliza hizo una pausa antes de mirar directamente a los ojos del otro Legan. – Terrence Grandchester.

* * *

William se levantó rápidamente cuando el Dr. Mills salió de la habitación y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor?

\- Siéntese, William, hablemos tranquilamente. – El joven obedeció, retorciéndose las manos y mirando al doctor con el rostro tenso. – La señora Andrew se encuentra bastante bien de salud, dadas las circunstancias. Calculo que está embarazada de unas diez u once semanas. Pero el primer trimestre siempre es el más complicado en relación al malestar, las náuseas y el agotamiento. Lo que me preocupa es que dicho cansancio es más acentuado en ella, ¿tal vez ha podido estar inducida por alguna situación estresante …? – El médico arqueó una ceja mientras William suspiraba.

\- Podríamos decir que últimamente hemos pasado por situaciones complicadas …

\- Comprendo. La señora Andrew necesita tranquilidad y reposo absoluto. Temo que mayores nervios y preocupaciones puedan acarrear la pérdida del bebé … así que con reposo absoluto me refiero a no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, permanecer recostada y dormir todo lo posible, y nada de actividades …ejem, matrimoniales … - William asintió, bajando la mirada ante la visible incomodidad del doctor.

\- Teníamos programados varios eventos en las próximas semanas … - El médico comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

\- No para la señora Andrew, me temo. Debe descansar. Si hace lo que le digo, su estado mejorará en las próximas semanas y terminará el embarazo con total normalidad. - William acompañó al doctor a la puerta y a través del largo pasillo hasta la rotonda de entrada. - Ya no es necesario que continúe, William, conozco la salida. Vaya usted a ver a su esposa, le necesita. Está preocupada. Volveré mañana para hacerle unas pruebas, ¿de acuerdo?

Los hombres se estrecharon la mano y William se apoyó en la barandilla, observando cómo el doctor descendía al hall y se despedía de Watters mientras este le entregaba su abrigo y sombrero.

El joven rubio se cogió la cabeza entre las manos y frunció el ceño. Debía calmarse y concentrarse. Todo se complicaba por momentos. Y sobre todo, se sentía tremendamente culpable por haber puesto a Patty en aquella situación. Debió de haber sido más cuidadoso …

\- ¿William? – Alzó bruscamente la cabeza, sorprendido, para encontrarse a Patty en camisón y descalza a pocos pasos de él. Se acercó rápidamente a ella.

\- Patty, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? – La cogió en brazos. – El doctor ha dicho que debes guardar reposo absoluto …

\- Pero William …

\- Sssshhh, a la cama ahora mismo Sra. Andrew …

* * *

Candy y Terry bajaron por las escaleras cogidos de la mano, mientras Candy miraba a su alrededor, visiblemente nerviosa. Su marido le apretó la mano con firmeza.

\- Tranquila, amor mío, - hizo que se detuviera un segundo y le alzó la barbilla, mirándole a los ojos – ahora estoy aquí, nada va a sucederte. – Ella intentó sonreír.

\- Lo sé … pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando sé que ella está en la mansión … - se encogió de hombros – en fin, me da escalofríos.

Terry la besó en los labios y la estrechó brevemente contra sí, antes de continuar descendiendo juntos las escaleras. Albert les había pedido reunirse con ellos un momento antes de la cena en su despacho. Cuando los jóvenes entraron, se encontraron con Albert, George … y la tía Elroy esperándolos. Candy sintió que el aire se esfumaba de sus pulmones unos segundos al toparse sus pupilas con aquellos dos pedazos de pedernal gris.

\- Candice. – La anciana cabeceó hacia ella, y enseguida sus ojos se dirigieron a Terry.

\- Hola, tía Elroy, ¿cómo estás? – Candy intentó sonreír, pero la mujer ya no le prestaba atención.

\- Y usted debe ser el señor Grandchester.

\- Señora … - El joven hizo una pequeña reverencia cortés.

La mujer indicó con un gesto los divanes de delante de la chimenea, y todos se dirigieron hacia allí, mientras George preparaba las bebidas de los hombres.

\- Indudablemente, debe ser una nueva moda la de casarse sin previo aviso, y sin ningún tipo de autorización familiar, con el primero que te haya venido en gana, ¿no es así, Candice? – La joven se puso como la grana. - Visto el ejemplo que has dado siempre a esta familia, no es de extrañar que William haya seguido tus pasos …

\- ¡Tía! - Se alzó la voz de William.

\- Un momento, señora. – La voz de Terry se alzó por encima de las demás, sus ojos azules igual de fríos e intimidantes que los de la anciana, la mandíbula tensa, mirando con fijeza a aquella pétrea mujer sentada frente a él. – He prometido comportarme como se espera de un caballero, y aceptar las críticas de los Andrew en cuanto a lo inusual y repentino de nuestra decisión. Es cierto que no hemos seguido el protocolo que de hecho debía esperarse, pero las circunstancias nos han obligado a ello.

\- Oh, no me digas … está embarazada.

\- No, señora. – Terry tenía los puños apretados, intentando contenerse. – Pero circunstancias personales me obligan a marcharme a Inglaterra en unas semanas y no iba a consentir abandonar Estados Unidos sin llevarme a Candy como esposa. Puede discutir los pormenores sin problema conmigo, y estoy seguro de que llegaremos a un entendimiento. Pero lo que de ninguna manera voy a consentir, señora, - el joven la miró fijamente a los ojos – es que vuelva a insultar o menospreciar a mi esposa de ninguna de las maneras. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Elroy lo estudió analíticamente durante unos minutos. Un joven muy apuesto, y con carácter. Ciertamente, no le sorprendía viniendo de Candice. Ella nunca había creído los rumores que corrían por los círculos de que la joven rubia aceptaría al joven McDonahue como esposo. A opinión de Elroy, demasiado "suave" para ella. Pero sin embargo, aquel apuesto actor, con sangre noble, aunque aborreciera reconocerlo, le iba como anillo al dedo. Hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento antes de continuar.

\- Estará de acuerdo conmigo, señor Grandchester, de lo inusual que es la situación, y que debemos dar una explicación a la familia … y a la sociedad de Chicago. La familia Andrew es una de las más importantes del estado …

\- Por supuesto … - Elroy se dirigió a George.

\- ¿A qué hora está previsto que lleguen los demás, George?

\- En una hora, señora.

\- Esta noche en la cena se harán muchas preguntas, William.

\- Lo sé, tía.

\- Deberemos dar las explicaciones necesarias … tal vez aducir … no sé, la locura del amor … - Elroy hizo un gesto de desdén. – Habrá que organizar un evento para reunir a la plana mayor de la familia … ya pensaremos en los detalles … - Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia George. - ¿Cuándo va a dignarse tu esposa, William, aparecer ante nosotros?

\- Patty está indispuesta, tía.

\- Vaya … - Chasqueó la lengua. - ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

\- Tía … - Los ojos azules de William destellaron furiosos.

\- Es importante que se presente ante la familia, William, lo sabes …

\- Sí, pero en este momento es imposible.

\- ¿Imposible? Tal vez no hoy en la cena, pero …

\- Quizá debamos esperar un par de semanas …

\- Bueno, es factible … ¿por qué? – Elroy lo escrutó con sus fríos ojos.

\- Patricia necesita descanso, reposo …

\- Oh, Dios mío … - La anciana se llevó una mano a la garganta.

\- Sí, así es … está embarazada.

* * *

La verde y hermosa colina de Pony refulgía al sol del amanecer, y para ella no había vista más hermosa en la tierra. Sabía lo mucho que iba a echarla de menos, y le dolía el corazón. Pero amaba a su esposo con toda el alma, y su lugar estaba junto a él. Giró ligeramente la cabeza y observó otra visión igual de hermosa. Los débiles rayos de sol acariciaban tímidamente el cuerpo desnudo de Terry en el lecho, quien dormía plácidamente, y Candy suspiró embelesada, volviendo sus ojos verdosos al paisaje tras el ventanal.

Estaban a mitad de agosto, hacía calor, pero no en la colina, la suave brisa que recorría toda la ladera de Pony hacía que fuera maravilloso pasear por entre los majestuosos árboles, y disfrutar de aquel paraje singular. Aún apenas podía creerse el haber conseguido unos días para poder ir a despedirse de sus queridas madres.

La cena con los tíos de Albert, los Andrew, había sido tensa y complicada. El aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Aunque Terry estuvo maravilloso en todo momento, Candy sabía que no hubiera podido superar aquello sin él. Y después, los siguientes días fueron un cúmulo de encuentros, reuniones y negociaciones. Apenas vio a Albert, ya que andaba sumergido en su despacho, hablando con todos y cada uno, de la mañana a la noche. Y Terry también mantuvo una larga reunión con ellos. Candy sabía que le hicieron firmar documentos y le preguntaron sobre muchas cuestiones, solvencia económica y orígenes familiares … pero al final, milagrosamente, todo había quedado finiquitado.

Se programaron varios eventos: el primero, a finales de agosto, para el cual Patty ya estaría con más fuerzas para asistir, una cena para los principales miembros de la familia Andrew … que ascendía a la cantidad de unas setenta personas más o menos, y posteriormente, en unos días, la gran fiesta de presentación de ambos matrimonios a la sociedad de Chicago.

Y entonces, Candy vio la ocasión perfecta para poder escaparse unos días con Terry a visitar a sus madres a Casa de Pony. Y aunque Elroy quisiera oponerse, Albert no lo consintió y los dejó marchar, por supuesto. Candy sintió una gran tristeza al tener que dejar a Patty en aquella mansión, pero un viaje para su amiga era impensable. La abrazó con la promesa de que volvería en unos días. Patty estaba muy deprimida últimamente, ya que apenas podía salir de aquella habitación, y apenas veía a su esposo.

Tampoco habían tenido ocasión de estar con Archie, ya que continuaba en Montana, en viaje de negocios. Pero le habían informado de que llegaba la semana que viene, y que estaría para la cena de los Andrew. Candy solo esperaba que se tomara las noticias con serenidad.

Se estiró lánguidamente y sonrió. Se sentía privilegiada de haber podido escapar, aunque fuera por unos días, a aquel paraíso terrenal. Aquel era su hogar, siempre lo había sido. Aún recordaba las sonrisas de felicidad de Miss Pony y la hermana María cuando les presentó a Terry como su esposo. Siempre había soñado con volver con Terry algún día a Casa de Pony … y por fin estaban allí.

De pronto, las grandes manos de su marido la tomaron por detrás, por la cintura, y ella se apoyó en su pecho suspirando, mientras Terry besaba su cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- Buenos días, señora Graham. – Ella giró la cabeza hacia sus labios sonriendo.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Perfectamente bien … - Candy sintió los dedos de Terry bajar los finos tirantes de su camisón, y la prenda se deslizo rápidamente por su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces, Terry? – Rió ella, dándose la vuelta. Enseguida pudo apreciar la erección de su esposo.

\- Llevo días sin poder hacer el amor con mi esposa en condiciones …

\- Eso no es cierto … - Pero suspiró al sentir las manos de Terry rodear sus pechos.

\- Sí que es cierto … lo sabes … - le puso un dedo en los labios – y ahora, ssshhhh … señora Graham … déjame darte placer …

* * *

La tarde era espectacular. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte tiñendo de un tono anaranjado el cielo e iluminándolo con una esplendorosa luz, mientras Candy y Miss Pony paseaban lentamente por entre los altos árboles que poblaban la colina frente al orfanato. Candy odiaba las despedidas, y sobre todo aquella que iba a producirse a no mucho tardar. Los pocos días pasados en Casa de Pony habían aligerado su espíritu, y se sentía con más fuerzas de poder afrontar todo lo que le esperaba. Las charlas con aquellas maravillosas mujeres la habían ayudado y enriquecido.

Miss Pony apretó dulcemente la pequeña mano apostada en su brazo, y la joven giró la cabeza para observarla.

\- ¿Qué tienes, mi niña? – La mujer no había podido dejar de percatarse de las lágrimas que poblaban los hermosos ojos verdes. La joven sonrió entre lágrimas.

\- Ojalá pudiera quedarme siempre aquí …

\- No, querida, eso no es cierto. Tu sitio está ahora junto a tu esposo. – Candy asintió.

\- Lo sé, Miss Pony, pero …

\- Sé que tienes miedo, Candy, es lo más natural del mundo. Pero también sé que afrontarás las adversidades con valor y serenidad, como siempre has hecho … como siempre te hemos enseñado. – Ambas se detuvieron a los pies del Gran Padre Árbol.

\- Amo a mi esposo, Miss Pony …

\- Sí, eso es evidente para todo el que esté a vuestro alrededor … - Ambas se echaron a reír.

\- Y sé que mi sitio está junto a él … pero no puedo evitar sentir una honda tristeza por todo lo que estoy dejando atrás … todo mi mundo …

\- Comprensible. Pero todo esto … - la mujer abarcó lo de alrededor con un gesto – siempre estará aquí para ti. – La tomó de las manos sonriendo. – Siempre, querida. Este es tu hogar. Pero ahora comienzas otra etapa en tu vida. – Candy se abrazó a la mujer con fuerza, y esta le acarició suavemente el rubio cabello, suspirando. – Sigue tu camino, hija mía, con amor, valor y fuerza … siempre estarás con nosotras, en nuestras oraciones, allá donde vayas …

* * *

La mansión Andrew se alzaba majestuosa ante ellos nuevamente, y Candy quiso dar media vuelta y volver a Indiana corriendo si hacía falta. No había podido evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro durante prácticamente todo el viaje de regreso, abrazada a Terry, que estoicamente aguantaba su tembloroso cuerpo entre los brazos, no había podido evitarlo, a pesar de saber lo que supondría para su esposo verla en aquel estado. Pero él se había comportado maravillosamente, como siempre. Y en ese momento, le sonreía con todo el amor que traslucían aquellos dos hermosos ojos de acero azul, haciendo temblar su corazón.

Una vez en la entrada, se sorprendieron al ver a Albert, y también a Patty, aguardándolos con una sonrisa. Ambas amigas se abrazaron mientras los jóvenes se estrechaban las manos con afecto.

\- ¡Patty! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué haces levantada?

Ambas amigas se tomaron del brazo mientras se ponían al día con las novedades. Patty le informó de que su estado había mejorado mucho, y que el Dr. Mills le había dado permiso en los últimos días para poder dar suaves paseos por el jardín. Patty le confesó que aquello había sido como un regalo del cielo, ya que creía que iba a volverse loca encerrada en aquella casa. Además, era la excusa perfecta para rescatar a su esposo de las garras de la familia y poder tenerlo durante unos instantes solo para ella. También le contó que en aquellos días más miembros de la familia habían llegado a la mansión, muchos de ellos desconocidos para Patty, y que otros tantos se habían repartido por los hoteles de Chicago, pero todos ellos habían ido a hablar con los miembros del consejo Andrew, y todos estaban deseando conocer a la nueva Sra. Andrew.

\- Y solo puedo decirte a ti lo nerviosa que estoy … - suspiró Patty – si he de ser sincera, desearía poder echar a correr muy lejos de aquí … - Candy le apretó la mano. – Estoy por secuestrar a William y llevarlo lejos … - Habían entrado al vestíbulo, cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. – Oh, querida, y quería decirte que … - Pero Patty se interrumpió al ver a quién tenían ante ellas.

\- Vaya, vaya … bienvenida a casa. – La pérfida sonrisa de Eliza Legan se clavó como una daga en el corazón de la joven rubia, mientras la otra se acercaba con sus negros ojos relucientes. – Parece ser que he de darte la enhorabuena … - Giró un poco la cabeza para observar a los hombres que se habían detenido tras las jóvenes. – Las parejitas felices. – Susurró con desdén. - ¿Vas a echarte también atrás en esto como tienes por costumbre? Primero mi hermano, luego …

\- ¡Eliza! – William se adelantó, fulminando a la joven con la mirada. – No es necesario todo esto, lo sabes.

\- Claro, claro … - Eliza chasqueó la lengua. – Ya sabemos que aquí hay algunos con más privilegios que otros, querido tío William … - Su voz rezumaba rencor. Alzó una mano. – Ya me marcho … no es necesario que me acompañéis …

Y pasó ante ellos rápidamente, sin volver la vista atrás.

Una vez desapareció de su vista, la tensión que se había formado en el vestíbulo fue distendiéndose rápidamente. William tomó a su esposa por la cintura y puso una mano en el hombro de Candy.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, todo bien … - sonrió la rubia, mientras su marido se acercaba y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

\- Me había olvidado de esa víbora … - Susurraba Terry. - …huelga decir que no ha cambiado en exceso …

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por George, que salía en ese instante de la biblioteca.

\- Señor William, la señora Elroy quiere verle … y también a la señora Andrew. – Patty suspiró y su esposo intentó disimular su rostro cansado.

\- Está bien, George, enseguida vamos.

\- Otra cosa, señor: acaba de llegar un mensaje de los Brigthon.

\- ¿Los Brighton? – Preguntaron Candy y Patty al unísono.

\- Así es. Al parecer, la señora Annie acaba de llegar a la mansión de sus padres.

\- ¿Qué?


	26. Capitulo 26 - Decisiones

**-Annie-**

Estamos en pleno agosto, a mitad de mes, y el calor es sofocante. Noto cómo gotas de sudor se deslizan por mi cuerpo, y mi fino y corto vestido veraniego apenas es una engorrosa tela pegada a mi piel. He prescindido del molesto corsé, ya que sería mi muerte en estos días, así que sólo llevo un sujetador. ¿Por qué no inventarán algo más cómodo para la ropa interior de la mujer?

La fina arena de la cala de Matt roza mis pies desnudos y respiro profundamente, buscando aire fresco. Espero que él ya haya llegado … y su simple recuerdo me hace sonreír, pero enseguida me regaño a mí misma. Es una sensación agridulce y tensa que va a acabar conmigo. Este choque emocional es devastador. No puedo dejarlo … pero no debería aceptarlo. Hace cinco días he recibido por fin la visita de mis queridos padres, y apenas podía mirarles a los ojos. ¿Cómo explicar que me he enamorado de un hombre que no es mi esposo? ¿Cómo explicar que me muero de deseo de que me bese, me toque, me …? No, debo detener ahí mis pensamientos. No he podido verbalizar aún estos sentimientos, ni siquiera con mis amigas. Y ellas … ellas han sido tan sinceras y maravillosas … estoy deseando verlas. Ojalá pudiera hablarles de Matt. Contarles cómo es. Hablarles de su sonrisa, de sus hermosos ojos que hacen que te sientas la mujer más bella de la tierra, de sus conversaciones, de sus bromas pícaras … de su boca dulce … y salvaje también … Hace dos días recibí carta de Candy y Patty. ¡Se han casado, Dios mío! Han roto con todas las normas … y ciertamente, me alegro por ellas. Sé que la vieja Annie no hubiera estado de acuerdo conmigo, pero afortunadamente, ella ya no existe. ¡Vaya, Annie! ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! Apenas de reconozco a mí misma.

Me froto los brazos y siento ganas de reír. Increíblemente, me siento de maravilla. Mi vida es un caos … y me siento como nunca en mi vida. ¿Tiene sentido?/

Mis padres están deseando que vuelva a casa … y yo me retuerzo de miedo ante esa posibilidad. Archie ha cumplido su palabra y no ha aparecido … y sé que no lo hará. Candy y Patty me han comentado que no han podido estar con él al volver a Chicago, ya que Archie había partido a un viaje a Montana a finales de julio del cual todavía no había regresado. ¿Volver a Chicago? Sé que es una realidad que desgraciadamente está más cerca de lo que quiero creer. ¿Y qué puedo hacer? Nada, Annie, no puedes hacer nada …

Frunzo el ceño y entonces noto que unos suaves dedos me acarician la nuca y siento los ya familiares escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, cuando me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con esos sensuales ojos ambarinos.

\- Llegas tarde. – Pero estoy sonriendo, no puedo evitarlo.

\- Mis disculpas, – Dice él, cogiéndome por la cintura. – quería matar a los de la estación por hacer esperar a mi dama, pero me he contenido. – Acerca su rostro al mío y me besa suavemente. Yo acarició su bien formado hombro.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Aburrido sin ti.

\- ¡Matt! – Le doy un golpecito en el brazo con una mueca y él se echa a reír.

\- Estaba deseando volver … - Sus ojos brillan y yo me muero por dentro. Oh, te amo, nunca pensé que sentiría algo así … y sin embargo, te amo … pero estoy deseando gritar de rabia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es todo tan complicado? Me deshago suavemente de su abrazo e intento sonreír. Él frunce el ceño un segundo, nada se le escapa, pero disimula tan bien como yo.

Llevamos más o menos un mes juntos, desde aquel primer beso en la orilla del lago, antes de su viaje a Nueva York. Ese fin de semana fue un infierno de dudas y culpabilidad. Pero en cuanto el domingo por la noche me presenté en la cala pensando en cómo finalizar aquella situación y vi su atractivo rostro tan compungido y dolido como el mío, no pude hacer otra cosa que echarme en sus brazos. Y desde entonces, las cosas han ido rodadas, naturales, fluidas … Matt es perfecto incluso en eso. A pesar del deseo sexual latente entre nosotros, no voy a tratar de negar lo evidente, ambos nos estamos dejando nuestro espacio, adaptándonos el uno al otro, yendo a nuestro propio ritmo. Jamás pude hacer eso con mi esposo … ¿por qué? Con él me sentía … no sé, me sentía mal, me cerraba totalmente … quería que acabara cuanto antes, era doloroso, horrible … y sin embargo, con Matt … con él todo es diferente. Han vuelto mis antiguos pensamientos, cubriéndome de dudas … pero esta vez, mis deseos me traicionan, y sé que está mal, lo sé muy bien, él no es mi marido … pero he descubierto un mundo que jamás creí que existiera. No puedo resistirme a él … sí, eso es, no puedo resistirme. Ahora comprendo por qué la gente tenía un concepto tan distinto al que me inculcaron a mí. Oh, madre, ¿qué hiciste? O más bien … ¿qué te hicieron a ti?

\- ¿Estás bien, nena?

\- Claro que sí. ¿Te apetece un baño? – Matt me observa algo sorprendido.

\- Pero no has traído bañador …

\- ¿Y? – Le miro con picardía, intentando no sonrojarme, y él se echa a reír.

\- ¿Qué me dices de otro tipo de baño?

\- ¿Otro tipo de baño?

\- Eso es. – Me guiña un ojo y me tiende la mano, riendo ante la cara de tonta que se me debe haber quedado.

 **-Matt-**

Observo sus preciosas caderas moverse delante de mí, mientras sale por las puertas acristaladas de la parte de atrás de la cabaña y descubre la gran bañera redonda al aire libre que mandé construir hace un tiempo. Está en la base de una pequeña terraza, rodeada de rocas por todos lados. No conozco un lugar más íntimo y discreto que este. Se da la vuelta y arquea las cejas. Dios, es tan hermosa … joder, Matt, te estás enamorando. Pero, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? He pensado una y mil veces en poner punto y final a esta locura … pero no puedo. No hago más que repetirme que es una mujer casada, que pronto deberá volver a Chicago con su familia … y ello hace que se me desgarre el alma. Hemos hablado muchas veces de nuestros sentimientos, pero el contacto íntimo es más complicado. Tanto ella como yo hemos sufrido con ese tema … así que creo que ambos estamos a la expectativa … pero si llega el día en que la haga completamente mía, creo que voy a volverme loco y a secuestrarla. Siento en cada poro de mi ser que ella debería ser mi esposa, debería estar conmigo siempre, viajando conmigo, dando a luz a mis hijos …

\- ¿Matt? – Annie me observa preocupada, he debido perderme en mis cavilaciones, y enseguida sonrío para tranquilizarla.

\- Dime, ¿te atreves? – Me acerco a la gran bañera y abro los grifos de agua caliente y fría. Con el calor que hace, más bien un baño refrescante …

\- ¿A meterme ahí contigo? – Nuestros ojos se encuentran y el deseo me posee y me nubla la mente. Respiro hondo.

\- O quizá prefieras meterte tu sola … - Veo cómo ella levanta los ojos al cielo y cabecea, y no puedo evitar reír. Me quito con fingida indiferencia la camisa y la echo en uno de los divanes, mientras hago que compruebo la temperatura del agua y vigilo cómo Annie comienza a bajarse lentamente el vestido. - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Ella niega con la cabeza y la noto muy tensa. – Annie escucha … sabes que puedes estar perfectamente tranquila respecto ... - Trago con fuerza y hago un gesto con la mano hacia la bañera. – Es muy grande, ni siquiera tenemos por qué tocarnos … - Ella de pronto alza la cabeza para encontrarse con mis ojos. La seriedad de su rostro me abruma.

\- ¿Tú deseas tocarme? – Su voz es apenas un susurro, pero la oigo como si me hubiera hablado al oído. Toda mi piel reacciona como si ardiera y contengo el aliento. Mi corazón salta desbocado. Dios mío, ¿qué me hace esta mujer?

\- Más que nada … - Balbuceo como un idiota.

Ella sonríe con timidez y se baja lentamente los tirantes del vestido. Aprieto y cierro los puños con fuerza. Su blanca piel parece seda y sus curvas creo que me van a provocar un ataque al corazón. Annie siempre me está preguntando por mis relaciones pasadas, y no me cree cuando efectivamente le digo que apenas he tenido alguna. Tras la experiencia con mi esposa, hube de superar muchos traumas. Puedo contar mis experiencias con los dedos de la mano, y es cierto que jamás he sentido con nadie lo que siento estando con Annie. Así que estoy tan nervioso y soy casi tan inexperto como ella.

Me deshago de mi pantalón de espaldas a ella esperando que mi enorme erección no la incomode ni asuste, y me meto en la bañera rápidamente, hundiendo la cabeza en el agua para dar a Annie unos minutos, aunque hubiera deseado poder observarla a placer. Entonces noto movimiento de agua alrededor y sé que ella ha entrado a la bañera, por lo que asciendo a la superficie y me despejo el agua de la cara. La localizo en la esquina opuesta, mirándome expectante. Yo sonrío y le hago un gesto con la mano. El agua está deliciosa y me acerco lentamente a ella, situándome a pocos centímetros, sin tocarla. Entonces ella alza una mano y me acaricia el húmedo rostro. Sus grandes ojos azules están cargados de miles de sentimientos que no sé cómo describir.

\- Estamos locos … ¿verdad?

\- Yo solo estoy loco por ti …

Y antes de poder reaccionar, la beso en la boca. Su boca está húmeda, y pronto me corresponde, dejando que me adapte a sus formas y profundice en los recovecos de sus jugosos labios. Mis manos cobran vida y la atraen hacia mi por debajo del agua.

\- Anne … - Susurro en su boca sin dejar de besarla. - ¿Puedo tocarte?

Ella asiente imperceptiblemente, y yo continúo el recorrido por su hermoso cuello. Oigo a Annie respirar en mi oído, agarrada a mi cuello, y la pongo a horcajadas encima de mí. El agua apenas nos llega hasta el pecho, por lo que sus turgentes senos son parcialmente visibles, rozándose contra mi pecho. Estoy tan nervioso y excitado que incluso me tiemblan las manos. Nunca habíamos estado así, tan cerca, tan … unidos. No habíamos traspasado la barrera de los besos … y algún que otro roce, pero esto … Aspiro con fuerza y me inflo de valor cuando una de mis manos aferra suavemente uno de sus pechos llenos y oigo a Annie contener la respiración, mientras yo acaricio el rosado pezón, que se endurece al instante.

\- Oh, Matt … ¿qué estamos haciendo? – Jadea ella. – Esto no está bien … - Pero yo continúo besándola en la boca, los pómulos, la garganta …

\- ¿No … está … bien … amar? – Digo entre besos. Mis manos ya están en ambos senos, excitando ambos pezones, y siento que Annie se echa hacia atrás. La suelto inmediatamente, alarmado.

\- ¿Tú me amas? – Parece sorprendida, a pesar de estar tremendamente seductora, desnuda ante mí, rodeada de agua, las mejillas arreboladas … Dios mío, debo contenerme o eyacularé aquí mismo.

 **-Annie-**

Él está ahí parado, tan deslumbrante, tan sexy con el pelo mojado y esos ojos … mi corazón va a salírseme del pecho. Nunca pensé que sentiría algo así … jamás hasta ahora había sentido algo así … sólo cuando él me toca. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué este hombre? ¿Por qué siento que voy a deshacerme cuando estoy con él? Sólo con él …

\- Sí, te amo, Anne. – Y yo no puedo creerlo, simplemente, no puedo creerlo. Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y vuelvo a sus brazos, buscando su boca.

Él me besa con pasión, acariciando mi espalda, mis nalgas … mordisquea mi garganta, mi labio inferior … y siento que voy a volverme loca cuando vuelve a tocar mis senos. A pesar del agua fresca, siento que un calor abrasador atraviesa mi cuerpo y me alzo un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Matt se ha detenido un momento, mirándome preocupado.

\- Sí, bien … - Sonrío turbada. - … la postura …

\- Tienes razón … - Vuelve a besarme y me aparta suavemente. – Salgamos de aquí, preciosa.

Se levanta cuan alto es, chorreando agua, y yo quiero apartar la mirada al observar su cuerpo perfecto y su gran erección. Mi rostro arde. Matt alarga su mano hacia mi y me levanta, inmediatamente cogiéndome en brazos.

\- ¿A dónde …? – Estoy desorientada, nerviosa … he disfrutado mucho en el agua, pero … el miedo y las dudas vuelven a apoderarse de mí.

\- A ponernos más cómodos … - me besa en la punta de la nariz - … si te parece bien. – Dios mío, va a llevarme a la cama. Inevitablemente, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensan. Pero entonces, Matt se detiene a mitad de camino, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Todo va bien, Annie?

\- Yo … estoy muy nerviosa … - Él parece compungido.

\- No es necesario hacer nada más en este momento …

\- Pero … pero yo quiero hacerlo, es decir … - me muerdo el labio, turbada - … me … ¿me dolerá? – El rostro de Matt sufre un brusco cambio. Sus ojos ambarinos dejan traslucir, ¿dolor? ¿tristeza?

\- Te hicieron daño, ¿verdad? – Asiento, sin poder enfrentar sus ojos por más tiempo, y siento que Matt me estrecha brevemente contra él y me deposita suavemente en el diván. Me besa en la mejilla y se aleja hacia la cocina, dejándome totalmente desconcertada.

\- ¿Matt?

\- ¿Te apetece una copa?

\- ¿Qué? – Asoma su de nuevo sonriente rostro y me enseña la botella de coñac.

\- ¿Una copa? – Niego con la cabeza.

Me siento ridícula, allí desnuda, sentada en medio del sofá, mientras el hombre que iba a hacerme el amor hacía solo un momento, trastea en la cocina. Le observo de reojo y constato, por cierto, que tiene un trasero precioso. Maldita sea, Annie, ¿qué demonios estás pensando? Matt vuelve con sendas copas y las prepara delante de mí. Me doy cuenta que su erección ha desaparecido, y una absurda tristeza me invade.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Mi voz suena más feroz de lo que pretendía y Matt me mira casi como si se disculpara.

\- Nada … darnos un poco más de tiempo, eso es todo.

\- Te he dicho que estaba preparada …

\- Tal vez no, Anne …

\- Maldita sea … - Me levanto y me dirijo a la chimenea apagada. Noto la mirada de mi compañero en mi piel y solo eso ya me produce todo tipo de sensaciones. Annie, Annie … respira, vamos, tranquila … no pasa nada. Esto es lo que quieres, lo deseas … – Está bien. – Súbitamente me acerco a la mesa y vacío de un trago la copa de coñac, ante la estupefacta mirada de Matt.

\- ¡Annie! ¿Estás loca? – Me seco los labios mientras hago esfuerzos por no toser, notando cómo el líquido caliente me quema la garganta y el cuerpo. Por favor, no quiero vomitar … y entonces, cuando logro recuperarme un poco, me acerco a Matt y me siento a horcajadas encima suyo, besándole. Él está tan sorprendido que apenas reacciona.

\- Annie … ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Por favor … quiero estar contigo … - Susurro en sus labios, y él me corresponde inmediatamente.

\- En cualquier momento … en cuanto …

\- Sssssshhh … tranquilo …

\- ¿Estás segura?

Volvemos a besarnos, más profundamente cada vez. En un momento dado, me doy cuenta que he estoy tumbada en el sofá, con Matt sobre mí, besándome la garganta y tocándome los senos y las caderas. Mi piel está en llamas, y ya no quiero tener más dudas … Cuando su boca desciende hacia uno de mis pezones y noto sus labios calientes rodearlo, grito sin poderlo evitar. La sensación es indescriptible.

\- ¿Annie? – Matt alza la cabeza, preocupado, y yo agarro su cabello.

\- Sigue, por favor … - Jadeo, y él sonríe antes de continuar.

El asalto a mis pechos hace que me retuerza de placer. Jamás había imaginado poder sentir algo parecido. Jadeo con fuerza cuando Matt vuelve a mi boca y puedo notar lo excitado que está él también, al apretarse contra mi muslo. Mi corazón late a mil por hora. ¿Qué me está haciendo este hombre?

\- Nena … voy a tocarte más abajo … ¿de acuerdo?

\- Qué … - Matt sigue besándome mientras noto cómo su mano desciende por mi abdomen hasta mi zona íntima e instintivamente cierro los muslos.

\- Tranquila … - Me dice al oído, mordiéndome el lóbulo y haciéndome estremecer. – No te haré daño … relájate, sólo siente, mi amor … si no te gusta, sabes que me detendré enseguida …

Matt sigue besándome y tocándome y empiezo a relajarme lo suficiente como para que él se aventure al interior de mis muslos. Pego un respingo al notar sus dedos en mi zona íntima, apartando pliegues y encontrando el punto central de mi ser. Lo único que escucho son mis fuertes jadeos en mis oídos … y no puedo evitarlo. Me arqueo hacia atrás y me ofrezco mejor a él. No siento dolor, sino todo lo contrario … esto también asusta, no lo niego, pero de forma diferente. Noto el calor emanar de mi interior, la humedad descender por mis muslos, y le dejó hacer … mientras este hombre me enloquece con sus dedos y su boca en todo mi cuerpo. Los movimientos son cada vez más rápidos y excitantes, y empiezo a gemir descontrolada.

\- Annie …

\- Me vuelve loca …

\- Quiero que te corras para mí …

\- Qué … - Matt me besa en la boca, salvaje, sexy … mientras continua con ese movimiento de sus dedos, sin parar … - ¡Matt!

\- Vamos, amor mío, estás lista …

Súbitamente, una descarga eléctrica indescriptible recorre mi cuerpo de punta a punta y me arqueo hacia atrás, gritando, sin ya importarme nada. Matt me libera y yo caigo desde las alturas, pestañeando de pronto, tumbada en el sofá, oyendo mis roncos jadeos. Noto los suaves labios de Matt en mi garganta y giro el rostro para mirarle. Sus hermosos ojos me iluminan.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Pero yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que besarle. Me he perdido a mi misma y me he vuelto a encontrar. Me abrazo a su cuello y Matt me levanta. Instintivamente rodeo sus caderas con mis muslos.

En unos segundos, noto la suavidad del lecho bajo mi cuerpo. Estoy algo mareada por todo lo que he vivido y mi cerebro no puede procesarlo con claridad … pero Matt ya está sobre mí, besándome de nuevo, excitando mi cuerpo de nuevo.

\- Oh, Annie … – Oigo susurrar a mi amante. – Te deseo tanto … - Jadea en mi boca. Yo no contesto, simplemente, me arqueo hacia él, buscando su calor.

Pero noto que mi zona íntima está sobre excitada y no puedo dejar de observar el miembro erecto e hinchado de Matt sobre mí. Él sigue mi mirada y me acaricia con sus sensuales ojos.

\- Estás muy dilatada, amor mío, no te dolerá … pero si no estás segura …

\- Estoy segura … - Susurro, más para convencerme a mí misma, y más segura de lo que en realidad me siento. Una vocecita de alarma recorre mi cerebro haciendo que mi corazón lata más rápido, pero intento ignorarla.

Mi amante me acopla a su cuerpo, continuando con sus caricias, y se prepara para entrar en mí.

 **-Matt-**

Y una vez comienzo a entrar en ella, noto su calor rodear mi miembro y tengo que apretar fuertemente los dientes para contenerme y no derramarme al instante. Hacía tiempo que no mantenía relaciones sexuales, y menos con la mujer de la que me he enamorado, por lo que el autocontrol es esencial en este momento. Súbitamente siento que todos los músculos del cuerpo de Annie se contraen y se tensan, y me preocupo terriblemente, apoyado en los antebrazos, observando su hermoso rostro, arrebolado, la boca entreabierta y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

\- Annie, amor mío … -susurro - ¿estás bien?

\- Sí … - balbucea ella- … pero .. – se muerde el labio- …me duele un poco … - yo me muevo imperceptiblemente y ella grita muy suavemente.

\- Lo siento … apenas será un momento … - jadeo, y vuelvo a moverme lentamente. Annie abre los ojos, emitiendo suaves jadeos, y nuestros ojos se encuentran, mientras, atrapado en esa mirada azul, me muevo sobre ella, muy despacio. – Anne … - me entiende sin palabras, porque de pronto se arquea hacia atrás ligeramente, sus pechos rozando mi abdomen, y me vuelvo loco de deseo. Entrecierro los ojos, controlando el ritmo de mis caderas, oyendo los jadeos de Annie como música celestial. - … ¿te gusta? – Ella no me contesta, sus jadeos se van convirtiendo paulatinamente en gemidos. – Annie … - Me detengo, levemente alarmado, y ella alza la cabeza casi bruscamente.

\- Por favor, no te detengas … - Suplica jadeando. Y esas simples palabras me enardecen de tal manera que, echado ligeramente hacia atrás y apoyado en el colchón, aumento el ritmo de mis caderas, perdiéndome por completo en la mujer que estoy poseyendo en ese instante. La mujer que sé que ha robado mi corazón y mi alma.

Los suaves gemidos de Annie comienzan a aumentar de volumen hasta convertirse en pequeños gritos de placer, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus muslos abiertos y sus nalgas alzadas para recibir mis cada vez más rítmicas embestidas. Noto mi miembro hinchado a punto de explotar dentro de ella, amenazando con hacerme pedazos.

 **-Annie-**

Dios mío, voy a volverme loca. No soy dueña de mis actos ni de mi cuerpo. Me falta aire en los pulmones y siento la dureza del miembro de Matt en mi interior, elevándome más y más. Quiero tocar el cielo con las manos. Estamos conectados, Matt entrando en mí cada vez más rápido, rozando, exigiendo … siento que voy a explotar en mil pedazos.

\- Oh, nena, voy a … - Oigo que Matt gime y súbitamente, una nueva descarga eléctrica me hace gritar y arquearme hacia atrás. Noto que el cuerpo de Matt se pega a mí y su ronco gemido en mi oído, al tiempo que un líquido caliente explota en mi interior y se derrama por el interior de mis muslos … pero no me importa, no me importa nada en ese instante.

La descarga deja mi cuerpo flácido y lánguido, como si careciera de toda vida. Y esto es el placer absoluto. ¿Por qué lo había estado evitando hasta ahora? Matt se ha movido un poco hacia un lado, respirando aún agitadamente, su rostro muy cerca del mío, su miembro aún dentro de mí.

\- Háblame, amor mío, di algo … - Susurra. A mí también me falta la respiración. Giro mi rostro para observarle y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento completa, me siento mujer … y solo acierto a balbucear.

\- Gracias …

 **-Matt-**

Ya ha caído la noche sobre nosotros, y el calor se hace más soportable … aunque nuestros cuerpos siguen sudorosos tras haber vuelto a hacer el amor. Nos vamos desinhibiendo poco a poco, aprendiendo el uno del otro, a nuestro ritmo, como siempre ha sucedido entre nosotros. Llevamos toda la semana durmiendo juntos, desde aquella primera noche. Al principio, Annie no quería quedarse. Creía que no era apropiado, y temía que lo descubrieran en la residencia, así que todas las noches la acompañaba por el camino de la playa. Pero cada noche nos demorábamos más y más, él uno perdido en los brazos del otro, hasta que el último par de días hemos llegado juntos a desayunar …

Soy feliz, y el hecho me sorprende. Adoro cada segundo, cada momento que paso con ella. Y no solo por el sexo, que es fantástico. Sino que adoro abrazar su cuerpo durante el sueño, adoro cocinar juntos, hablar … no puede dejarme, simplemente, no puede … Observo a esta morena afrodita tumbada en mi cama y recorro detenidamente cada curva de su perfecto cuerpo. Ella se despereza sensualmente y gira la cabeza para mirarme. Sus azules ojos brillan en la semi penumbra.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- No te lo digo. – Le hago una mueca. – Vas a pensar que soy un pervertido. – Ella se echa a reír y alarga la mano para acariciar mi cuello, pero percibo que sus ojos han perdido brillo y frunzo el ceño. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Esta tarde venía a decirte algo importante … - Suspira y se incorpora un poco. Inexplicablemente, su actitud me crea cierta alarma. - … antes de … - Sonríe con cierta picardía, pero enseguida su rostro vuelve a teñirse de sobriedad. – Esta tarde me han dado el alta, Matt.

\- ¿Qué? – Me incorporo, quedando sentado en la cama.

\- Me quedaré en la residencia hasta fin de mes. Van a escribir a mi familia para que vengan a buscarme. – Baja la mirada, mientras yo parpadeo como un estúpido con el ceño fruncido.

\- No es posible …

\- ¿No es posible? – Trago con fuerza.

\- No puedes marcharte.

\- Debo hacerlo, Matt, lo sabes. - Me levanto bruscamente de la cama y comienzo a dar vueltas por el amplio salón, pasándome las manos por el cabello, sintiendo los ojos de Annie seguir mis pasos con tristeza. Entonces me paro a enfrentarla.

\- Annie, no puedes volver … - Ella ríe con amargura.

\- Tengo que volver, esa es la diferencia. – Me acerco de nuevo a la cama y me planto ante ella.

\- Dijiste que tu marido es un tipo comprensivo, que te había dicho que no pondría obstáculos a tus decisiones … - Percibo cómo los ojos de Annie se tiñen de dolor.

\- Pero creo que más bien se refería a la forma en que viviríamos juntos, a las relaciones que mantendríamos a partir de ahora, y no al hecho de enamorarme de otro hombre … y serle infiel. – Ante las últimas palabras, Annie enrojece intensamente, avergonzada. – Lo cierto es que no me reconozco … - La obligo a mirarme.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- Si te refieres a haberme entregado a ti … - me acaricia el brazo - … no, no me arrepiento en absoluto. Pero sí del hecho en sí. Yo pronuncié unos votos, Matt … que he mancillado. Mi marido, a pesar de nuestros problemas, es un buen hombre que no se merece algo así. Y yo creí … bueno, durante toda mi adolescencia creí firmemente que él era el hombre de mi vida …

\- ¿Y no fue así? – Susurro más para mí mismo, pero ella me acaricia el rostro.

\- Evidentemente, no … - Escruto sus grandes ojos azules, cargados de dolor y tristeza, y constato que ante sus palabras, yo también comienzo a sentirme culpable … y no, no voy a aceptar eso. Me levanto de nuevo y me acerco a la cocina. Necesito una copa. - Por favor, Matt … - Oigo a Annie suplicar. El coñac desciende por mi garganta, calentado mi pecho, y suspiro profundamente, acercándome al lecho.

\- Lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, Annie, no ha sido una simple aventura … al menos para mí.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Enseguida noto cómo su rostro se enciende de furia y me taladra con sus ojos azules. - ¿Cómo demonios puedes pensar algo así?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que piense, maldita sea? ¡Estás diciendo que vas a marcharte en unos días! ¡Qué vas a volver con él! – Veo cómo el rostro de Annie sufre un brusco cambio y las lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas. – Oh, nena … - Mi corazón se deshace y corro a su lado, abrazándola contra mí. – Lo siento … - Susurro contra su pelo.

\- No tengo elección, ¿comprendes? – Ella me suplica con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. – Estoy casada … no puedo divorciarme, aunque ese fuera mi mayor deseo. Los Andrew me destruirían, destruirían a mi familia … y tampoco lo conseguiría. Nunca me concederían la separación. Sería una repudiada … lo sabes. ¿Y qué haríamos? Y tu reputación, Matt … tú también provienes de …

\- Al carajo, al carajo con todos ellos.

\- Oh, Matt … - Annie está sollozando desconsoladamente.

\- Quiero que seas mi esposa, Annie Brighton, quiero que des a luz a mis hijos … - Ante mis últimas palabras, Annie abre aún más sus lacrimosos ojos y se abraza a mí, llorando quedamente. – Sssshhh, tranquila, tranquila, amor mío …

 **-Annie-**

Mi corazón está destrozado, y las últimas palabras de mi amante han propiciado que me derrumbe totalmente. Matt me acaricia la espalda, sosteniéndome contra él en el lecho, dejando que de rienda suelta a mi tristeza y desazón.

¿Cómo he podido llegar a esto? Dios mío … si alguien me hubiera dicho hace apenas tres meses que Annie Cornwell iba a acabar así, no lo hubiera creído … nadie en Chicago lo creería. ¿Y qué puedo hacer? Es cierto lo que he dicho. No puedo dejar a Archie, no puedo divorciarme, no puedo separarme … aunque huyera con Matt al fin del mundo, mi conciencia y culpabilidad me perseguirían toda mi vida. ¿Y Matt? Él merece alguien libre, que lo ame sin barreras, sin ataduras, que le de una familia … y aunque esos pensamientos desgarran mi alma, sé que son los adecuados.

Alzo el rostro para poder observar de nuevo esos maravillosos ojos ambarinos que adoro, y que ahora están cargados de preocupación.

\- Tenemos tiempo para decidirlo … - Él aprieta la mandíbula, pero al cabo de un momento, cede un poco y se relaja en mis brazos.

Y yo comienzo a besarle, a acariciarle, a intentar hacerle olvidar por un momento el infierno en el que nos estamos metiendo.

* * *

El tiempo, veloz y cruel, ha decidido conducirme a esta, mi última noche, con el hombre que amo. Implacable, ha pasado raudo ante nuestros ojos, y cada vez que Matt y yo hemos tocado el tema del futuro, no hemos podido llegar a un entendimiento. Matt no aceptará nunca nuestra separación. Me ha dejado muy claro que no va a renunciar a mí, a pesar de que he intentado por todos los medios hacerle entender la situación. Él tiene claro que debemos ir juntos a Chicago a intentar solucionarlo todo de la mejor manera posible. No le importan los Andrew, ni mi familia, ni siquiera Archie. Dice que nos merecemos amarnos, que merecemos esto que nos ha pasado, y que debemos luchar por ello. Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez el destino haya querido que nos encontráramos … pero yo no me siento tan fuerte ni tan segura como él.

Sé que, a pesar de que él es y será siempre el amor de mi vida en lo que me queda de ella, no puedo hacer lo que me pide. La vieja Annie vuelve cada vez con más frecuencia a regañarme por las noches, y creo que en algunas cuestiones tiene razón. ¿Cómo huir con Matt y dejar todo y a todos en la estacada? Mi corazón grita que sí, que deje todo atrás y viva, viva por fin … lejos de la familia, lejos del ambiente opresivo, de los convencionalismos … Imágenes con Matt en Nueva York, San Francisco … tal vez Europa … llenan mi mente y me hacen sonreír. Hermosas imágenes que sé que es imposible que puedan llevarse a cabo.

\- Cuando sonríes así … me siento celoso de lo que piensas. – El rostro de Matt aparece ante mí, besándome suavemente en los labios. - ¿En qué piensas?

\- En nosotros … viajando por todo el mundo … - Matt sonríe en mis labios y se acopla entre mis muslos.

\- Y así será …

Y yo me relajo en sus brazos … aprovechando cada minuto que pueda robarle al tiempo para estar con él. Olvidando por unos instantes todo, salvo el hecho de sentirlo dentro de mí.

Ya de madrugada, observo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo junto a mí, dormido profundamente, y siento que se me parte el alma en dos. Ya he tomado mi decisión, una decisión que me ha costado el corazón. Muchas noches en vela, muchas lágrimas, mucha rabia e impotencia … todo ello ha propiciado que tomara la decisión que sé, por mucho que me duela y me marque para el resto de mi existencia, es la correcta. Y es inevitable … sé lo que tengo que hacer … aunque me cueste un alto precio.

Recuerda estos momentos, amor mío, recuerda mis ojos al mirarte … y sabrás por qué lo hago. No me olvides …

Las lágrimas no me dejan ver cuando me levanto lentamente del lecho. Si no lo hago ahora, sé que no lo haré nunca. Mientras me visto despacio no puedo dejar de observar a ese perfecto hombre que he tenido el privilegio de amar, ese hombre que me ha hecho mujer, que me ha llenado de amor y de vida … ese hombre que debo dejar marchar. Y tristemente, el destino se ha puesto de mi parte para hacerlo posible. Matt tiene un viaje este fin de semana, así que he decidido adelantar mi regreso a Chicago. Al día siguiente, parto a la estación de tren. No he querido que nadie viniera a buscarme, y han respetado mis deseos. Dejaré en recepción una carta para mi amante, una carta que me ha costado mil lágrimas escribir, y me iré.

Redacto una breve nota de despedida: "Nos vemos el domingo, ¿nadas conmigo? Annie. Y salgo de aquella cabaña sin mirar atrás. Las lágrimas me ciegan, y continúan inexorables hasta que el amanecer me sorprende encima de la cama, las maletas ya preparadas, y la hora de partir aproximándose cada vez más. Unas pocas despedidas aguantando una sonrisa, unos abrazos y unos besos deseando mi buena suerte, y ya estoy en el taxi, rumbo a la estación, después de dejar mi sentencia de muerte en recepción, a nombre de Matt.

 _Querido Matt;_

 _Ante todo quiero pedirte disculpas por haberme marchado de esta manera, soy una cobarde, siempre lo he sido, pero no quería ver tu rostro lleno de dolor. He pensado mucho estos días, Matt, he pensado mucho en ese futuro que has estado prácticamente todo el rato dibujando ante mis ojos … y he decidido que no quiero formar parte de él._

 _Lo siento, pero es cierto. Mi vida es demasiado estable y demasiado cómoda como para echar todo por la borda por algo que … sinceramente, apenas nos conocemos de hace un par de meses … y creo que nos hemos precipitado con todo esto._

 _Me he dado cuenta de que aún siento algo por mi esposo … y voy a volver a casa, quiero intentar volver a recuperar mi vida … y mi matrimonio._

 _Gracias por este tiempo juntos. Te pido por favor que respetes mis deseos, estoy siendo sincera._

 _Te deseo lo mejor, Matt, de corazón._

 _Buena suerte,_

 _Annie Cornwell_


	27. Capitulo 27 - Familia (2)

La joven rubia descarto el onceavo vestido que se probaba con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro, y se sentó abatida en una esquina del lecho, apoyando la barbilla en una mano. Estaba cansada, y sinceramente, no veía el momento de que todo terminara. Nunca había sido gran amante de los actos sociales, y no era ningún secreto que siempre había intentado eludir lo más posible cualquier evento al que no fuera imprescindible acudir, respaldada y ayudada por Albert, por supuesto, por lo que aún le resultaba más complicado estar en una casa donde cada paso que daba, cada esquina que doblaba, estaba encaminada a encontrarse con algún miembro de la familia Andrew dispuesto a juzgar su actitud.

Y encima el repentino regreso de Annie. ¿Qué habría sucedido? ¿Lo sabría Archie? Lo dudaba. El regreso de su primo estaba anunciado para el fin de semana, justo un día antes de la noche de la gran cena con la familia para la presentación de los nuevos matrimonios. Y ese ambiente opresivo que reinaba por doquier … Eliza Legan sembrando veneno allá por donde pasaba … ya había vuelto a encontrársela de nuevo esa misma mañana en los jardines …

Se levantó de pronto de la cama y se dirigió con paso rápido a la terraza posterior. La brisa de agosto proveniente de los árboles del extenso bosque acarició su rostro y calmó un poco su estado de ánimo. Sus ojos verdosos recorrieron indiferentes las copas de los árboles y suspiró, rememorando inevitablemente la conversación mantenida con su esposo la noche anterior: la primera discusión con Terry … de la manera más estúpida, por la cosa más estúpida … pero Candy creía firmemente que estaba obrando como debía. No era necesario que Terry supiera lo que había sucedido con Neil Legan hacía ya tanto tiempo. Aquello estaba olvidado, pertenecía al pasado … ¿o no?

Apretó los puños, intentando recomponerse. Debía sobreponerse y conservar la calma, ya que sabía que era absolutamente necesario, porque de hecho iba a tener que volver a encontrarse con Neil Legan en los próximos días. Candy siempre había sido fuerte, valiente … había afrontado muchas duras pruebas en su corta existencia y no temía las adversidades … pero en la soledad de su dormitorio, debía reconocer que Neil le asustaba. Le asustaba su mirada, el brillo de sus ojos cuando recorrían su cuerpo … Candy sentía que le faltaba el aliento y su corazón se encogía de terror. No sabía con certeza qué era lo que se le pasaba a Neil por la mente cuando la miraba … pero no deseaba descubrirlo jamás. Desde aquella noche, aquella maldita noche en que como una estúpida se dejó engañar creyendo que era con Terry con quien iba a reunirse y se encontró de frente con el mismísimo diablo, un miedo insano por Neil se había apoderado de ella. Sabía … no, sentía que Neil la deseaba, la deseaba con un deseo enfermizo que hacía que se le erizara la piel. Apenas soportaba su presencia. Y sabía por instinto que, si por alguna circunstancia llegaba a quedarse con Neil a solas de nuevo en alguna habitación, él intentaría de nuevo hacerle daño.

Y no, no podía contarle todo aquello a Terry … porque su esposo lo mataría. Y Candy jamás permitiría que le sucediera nada a Terry … y menos por Neil Legan. Y aquella, en síntesis, era la razón de sus desavenencias. Terry intuía que algo le ocultaba relacionado con Neil, tras el desafortunado comentario de Eliza, y Candy no deseaba contárselo, debía proteger a su marido. Terry se enfadó muchísimo, hasta tal punto que apenas se habían dirigido la palabra desde la noche anterior.

Y ahora allí estaba, intentando elegir algo presentable que ponerse para ir con Patty a ver a Annie, sin saber con certeza dónde se hallaba su marido en aquellos momentos.

Cuadró los hombros y se irguió, apartando las dos lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas, y se giró, entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

* * *

Ya casi estaba lista, sólo debía encontrar un abrigo adecuado y retocarse un poco ante el tocador para disimular convincentemente la palidez de su rostro. A pesar de haberse maquillado, el día estaba siendo especialmente duro, y se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo vomitando en el baño. Ya entraba en el segundo trimestre del embarazo, ¿cuándo demonios iba a parar aquello?

Se observo detenidamente en el espejo y se giró un poco. Sí, ya comenzaba a notársele un poquito. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se acarició suavemente el abdomen.

\- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. – La ronca voz acarició sus sentidos e hizo que sonriera más ampliamente, a tiempo de ver acercarse a su apuesto marido hasta ella, para tomarla por la cintura.

\- No te esperaba … - Se alzó de puntillas para rodear su cuello con los brazos y besar suavemente sus labios.

\- Tengo una reunión con el consejo dentro de diez minutos. – Suspiró William. – Pero he decidido escaparme un momento para darte un beso.

\- Entonces hazlo. – Susurró ella.

El joven sonrió con picardía y se apoderó de los labios de su esposa con pasión, mientras ella se apretaba contra él acariciando su nuca. Fue William quien finalizó el encuentro, encontrándose con el enfurruñado gesto de la joven.

\- No es suficiente … - Oyó la suave risa de él.

\- Lo es por ahora, amor … - Ella volvió a apretarse contra él.

\- Te echo de menos, William …

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Cuándo … - pareció turbada un segundo – es decir, cuándo volveremos a la normalidad?

\- ¿A la normalidad? – Arqueó una ceja divertido.

\- Ya sabes a qué me refiero. – Frunció ella el ceño, apartándose. – Y no es divertido. – Él volvió a tomarla por la cintura, intentando mantener serio el semblante.

\- Vamos, nena, ven aquí … - le acarició la mejilla. – Sé que todo esto está siendo opresivo y agobiante. Pero pronto pasará, ¿de acuerdo? Y entonces nos quedaremos solos, por fin, tú, yo … y nuestro bebé. – Deslizó una mano tiernamente por el ligeramente abultado abdomen mientras sus ojos se encontraban. Patty acarició su pecho.

\- Está noche cuando vengas a la cama, despiértame, ¿de acuerdo? – Su marido sonrió con cierta picardía.

\- Cariño, sabes que no …

\- Ssssssshhh, lo sé, lo sé … pero no hay nada de malo en que juguemos un poco, ¿no? – William se echó a reír, meneando la cabeza. La besó ligeramente en los labios y la apartó con suavidad.

\- Eres imposible, señora Andrew …

Ella observó cómo su esposo se desabrochaba el chaleco y se desataba el nudo de la corbata mientras se dirigía al baño.

\- ¿Vas a darte una ducha?

\- Así es. – Contestó por encima del hombro, consultando su reloj de bolsillo. – Y tengo exactamente cinco minutos. – Le guiñó un ojo, iluminándola con sus brillantes ojos azules. – No tardes mucho, querida, sabes que debes descansar …

\- No te preocupes. – Le dijo ella, cogiendo el abrigo y el bolso del diván y evitando su mirada. Su marido era muy perspicaz, y no quería que descubriera lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos. Sabía que lo que debería hacer era meterse en la cama, pero no iba a dejar de ir a ver a Annie.

* * *

Annie Brighton Cornwell, sentada muy quieta frente a uno de los grandes ventanales de su antigua habitación, intentaba calmar los turbulentos latidos de su corazón, respirando profundamente. Se había sentido un tanto perdida una vez llegó a la estación de Chicago, ya que dudó si ir a la mansión Cornwell, aun sabiendo que hubiera sido lo correcto, dadas las circunstancias, pero no se sintió con fuerzas para enfrentarse a su esposo, no aún. Necesitaba unos momentos para centrarse y recuperar la serenidad.

Se había pasado todo el viaje en tren prácticamente derramando lágrimas amargas. Su cuerpo y su mente se hallaban agotados, sin fuerza … y sin vida. Incluso sus padres se sintieron abrumados, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial de verla ante su puerta, por lo demacrado de su rostro. Agradeció infinitamente que no le hicieran preguntas y la dejaran retirarse a descansar. Apenas había tocado la comida de la bandeja que una doncella le había subido la noche anterior, pero ya estaba levantada al alba, y ahora se hallaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a las preguntas que estaba segura se sucederían en los siguientes días. Sus padres le habían dejado su espacio, tal vez intuyendo que era lo que ella necesitaba en esos instantes, y solo le habían comunicado la visita que realizarían sus amigas aquella tarde.

Se levantó lentamente del diván y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero apostado en una esquina de la amplia estancia. Se sentía una extraña en su hogar. Aquella habitación, que lucía exactamente igual a como la había dejado ella cuando se mudó a vivir con su esposo, no le aportaba la seguridad que había intentado buscar desesperadamente. Sus ojos azules brillaron mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su pálido rostro. Sabía muy bien dónde hallaría esa seguridad … en una cabaña, a miles de kilómetros de allí … un lugar al que jamás podría regresar. Se tapó la boca con la mano, ahogando un sollozo. Sus pensamientos volaban hacia él una y otra vez … a su rostro, a su dolor cuando descubriera que no estaba esperándolo … cuando leyera aquella carta poblada de mentiras …

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que se secara el rostro rápidamente y se diera la vuelta para ver cómo su madre entraba a la habitación, con preocupado semblante.

\- Annie, querida … no quería importunarte, pero tu padre y yo creemos que deberíamos tener una pequeña conversación …

\- Claro, madre, adelante.

La mujer se sentó junto a su hija en los divanes frente a los ventanales, y le cogió la mano con ternura, observando su rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien, mi niña? – La dulce pregunta estuvo a punto de hacer que todas las defensas de Annie se derrumbaran, pero con un gran esfuerzo logró mantener la compostura.

\- Sí, mamá, lo estoy. – Sonrió, intentando dar veracidad a sus palabras. – Lamento haberos dado motivos de preocupación, pero te aseguro que estoy bien. Me han dado el alta en la residencia, y mi psicoterapeuta dice que estoy preparada para afrontar el día a día. – Carraspeó. - Decidida y preparada a cumplir con mi deber. Esta tarde me marcharé a mi casa. – Su madre no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Pero, querida … sabes de sobra que este es tu hogar, tu padre y yo no queremos ni por un segundo ….

\- Lo sé, madre, no te preocupes. Pero el tratamiento me ha ayudado muchísimo, de verdad. – Intentó mantener los ojos fijos en el rostro de su madre sin revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. – Estoy preparada para luchar por mi matrimonio.

\- ¿Es eso lo que deseas? – Su madre la miró con tristeza.

\- Eso es lo que debo hacer, mamá, lo sé.

\- ¿Ya … ya has hablado con Archie? – Annie negó con la cabeza, tragando con fuerza.

\- No … me han dicho que se encuentra de viaje …

\- Así es … pero creo que está a punto de regresar … - La joven respiró con fuerza y sonrió débilmente.

\- Perfecto … lo esperaré en nuestro hogar.

\- Oh, cariño … - La señora Brighton abrazó a su hija con fuerza, y al apartarse, sonreía. – Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Ya verás cómo a partir de ahora todo va a ir mucho mejor.

Y tras otra conversación con su progenitor y tratar de calmar los ánimos de sus padres lo mejor posible, Annie recibió a sus amigas a las puertas de la mansión Brighton, con las maletas preparadas, para que la condujeran a la mansión que a partir de ese instante sería de nuevo su hogar: junto a su marido.

Y no fue hasta que las tres estuvieron sentadas en el amplio salón de la mansión Cornwell, con el servicio de café humeando ante ellas y toda la casa revolucionada y cuchicheando ante la inesperada vuelta de la señora, que Annie no pudo relajarse lo suficiente como para pensar que podía sincerarse con aquellas dos jóvenes que amaba como a hermanas.

\- Es increíble, Patty … - Susurraba Annie, acariciando suavemente la ligera curva del abdomen de Patty. – Apenas he estado dos meses fuera … ¿qué os ha pasado en este tiempo? Casadas, embarazada … - Arqueó una ceja hacia Candy.

\- No, no … - Alzó esta las manos con gesto de sorpresa, y las tres se echaron a reír.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Patty suspiró.

\- Pues no muy bien, la verdad … las náuseas y el malestar van a acabar conmigo … - Annie asintió con cierta tristeza, y Patty le apretó la mano compungida.

\- Oh, Annie, lo siento, yo …

\- No, tranquila, está bien, no pasa nada … - sonrió la morena. – lo he superado, no te preocupes …

Continuaron charlando sobre todo lo que les había sucedido en Nueva Orleans y posteriormente, sobre la situación que se estaba viviendo en la mansión Andrew. E inevitablemente llegaron al tema de Archie.

\- Parece ser que Archie llegará para el fin de semana. – Le dijo Candy, sentada a su lado. - ¿Sabe ya que has vuelto?

\- No lo creo. Imagino que le habrán mandado un telegrama aquí, a la mansión, así que … - Annie se encogió de hombros. – Sorpresa, sorpresa.

\- ¿Estás bien, Annie? – Sus amigas la observaban analíticamente. Estaban preocupadas, Annie las conocía bien, pero asintió, tragando con fuerza ante el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta y sonrió. Súbitamente supo que no podría contarles nada de Matt. No podría. A pesar de ser sus queridas amigas, sus hermanas, no podría contarles, explicarles lo que sentía por aquel maravilloso hombre. No a las puertas de volver con Archie e intentar dar sentido de nuevo a su matrimonio.

\- Lo estaré. – Susurró y a continuación con mayor determinación. – Archie y yo hemos pasado por una gran crisis, no voy a ocultarlo. Pero el marcharme ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido suceder para darme cuenta de que quiero luchar por mi matrimonio.

Las jóvenes continuaron charlando hasta que la tarde cayó sobre ellas y Patty ya no pudo disimular más su agotamiento, con lo que se despidieron de Annie, prometiendo volver lo antes posible a estar con ella y pidiendo que la joven también las visitara en la mansión Andrew.

Annie súbitamente se quedó sola en aquella mansión que antiguamente había sido su hogar y se dejó llevar un solo momento por el pánico, para a continuación tomar las riendas y comenzar a organizarlo todo de nuevo. Se deshicieron las maletas en la habitación principal y organizó las tareas de la mansión. Se sorprendió a sí misma al constatar que había costumbres que no se perdían, a pesar de que pareciera que había transcurrido una vida desde la última vez.

\- Señora … - El mayordomo Jackson pareció algo turbado al hacer la pregunta. – Disculpe … ¿llevamos sus cosas a su antigua habitación o …?

\- A la habitación principal, Jackson, a la de mi esposo. – Dijo la joven con firmeza, pero sonrió al turbado mayordomo. Muy bien, Annie, no te andas con rodeos, vas a poner toda la carne en el asador. - ¿Cuándo dijo el señor que iba a regresar?

\- Para el fin de semana, señora. Dijo que estaría para la cena con la familia Andrew.

Cenó sola en el comedor y la oscuridad la sorprendió en aquella habitación, intimidada por el alto y enorme lecho que la presidía, aquel lecho que le traía amargos y dolorosos recuerdos … y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Si ahora se sentía así, ¿cómo sería cuando estuviera metida en él con Archie a su lado?

Meneó la cabeza con fuerza intentando ahuyentar los malos pensamientos que venían a acosarla. Debo sobreponerme, se decía una y otra vez, debo hacerlo, si quiero que esto funcione. Y de pronto, de entre la oscuridad, unos ojos ambarinos surgieron para reconfortarla, un hermoso cuerpo, un rostro atractivo, una sensual sonrisa … y ya no pudo más. Cayó con fuerza en aquella cama de desdicha, llorando desconsolada, abandonándose a su absoluta desesperación.

\- ¿Qué demonios …? – Annie alzó la cabeza bruscamente y se levantó como un resorte de la cama, al descubrir una figura a pocos pasos de ella. - ¿Annie? – La joven retrocedió asustada mientras la alta figura se acercaba, para descubrir sorprendida que tenía ante ella a un estupefacto Archibald que la miraba con absoluta incredulidad. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

Candy terminó de peinarse el largo cabello rubio y lo dejó caer suelto sobre la espalda, enroscándose instantáneamente sus rizos y enmarcando su adorable rostro. Había estado pensando en cortárselo, pero cuando se lo había comentado a Terry, este se lo había prohibido categóricamente. Su esposo adoraba enredar sus dedos entre sus largos y dorados cabellos … aunque, ahora …giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la terraza de la habitación donde en ese instante se encontraba Terry fumando otro cigarrillo. Su esposo seguía malhumorado, enfadado. La trataba con cortesía y amabilidad, pero se mantenía distante, algo que hacía sufrir intensamente a Candy. Y no podían continuar así.

La noche era ciertamente calurosa, la suave brisa que entraba por entre los cortinajes no refrescaba el ambiente. Candy prescindió de su bata y se dirigió descalza, ataviada con el ligero salto de cama, al encuentro de su esposo. El joven se hallaba ante la barandilla de piedra, de espaldas a ella, fumando en silencio y mirando la oscuridad que se extendía más allá. Candy se acercó a él en silencio, aunque sabía que él había notado su presencia, y se situó a su lado, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar esta tortura? – Terry dio otra lenta calada a su cigarro y expulsó el humo antes de contestar, sin mirarla.

\- Me dijiste muy claramente que no debía meterme en tus asuntos. – La joven suspiró, intentando contener las lágrimas sin resultado. Era cierto que se había excedido. Ambos tenían carácter y en el calor de la discusión se habían dicho cosas que no sentían en absoluto.

\- Lo sé, y lo siento. – Susurró la joven con voz trémula. - ¿Has dejado de quererme?

\- Oh, Candy … - El joven tiró la colilla del cigarro y se giró hacia ella, sentándose en la barandilla de piedra, mientras Candy se secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas. – El amor no tiene nada que ver aquí …

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué siento que estás a kilómetros de distancia? – El joven apretó la mandíbula, brillantes sus ojos de zafiro al observarla.

\- ¿Qué juramos en nuestra boda, Candy? – La joven sollozaba quedamente, parada a pocos pasos de él, y Terry se moría por tomarla entre sus brazos y besar cada poro de su piel hasta borrar toda la tristeza de su cuerpo … pero debían hablar.

\- Terry … - Candy respiró profundamente. – No deseo ocultarte nada, de veras …

\- Sin embargo, hay algo que no quieres decirme, ¿por qué? – La joven meneó la cabeza y se giró un poco hacia la oscuridad del bosque, pero él la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. - ¿Por qué, Candy? – Y al observar aquel rostro amado, ya no pudo más.

\- ¡Porque no quiero que te suceda nada malo! – Sollozó, y súbitamente se echó a los brazos de Terry, llorando con amargura.

Este la tomó instintivamente entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y su cabello. Al cabo de un momento, la apartó ligeramente, para poder observar su rostro.

\- Eres mi esposa, Candice Graham, y te amo más que a mi vida. Ayer, al decirme que no me metiera en tus asuntos, sentí como si me clavaras una daga en el corazón. Tus asuntos son los míos, amor mío, ¿comprendes? Ahora entiendo que lo estás haciendo para protegerme … no sé de qué, porque soy yo quien debería protegerte a ti, e intuyo que algo grave debió de suceder en el pasado para haber llegado a esta situación. Y todo ello me preocupa aún más … lo único que deseo es ayudarte. – Candy enterró el rostro en su cuello, y al cabo de unos instantes, Terry la cogió en brazos y se adentraron en la habitación.

Su esposo la depositó suavemente frente al tocador y tomando un pañuelo, le secó suavemente el rostro, mirándola a los ojos. A continuación la besó suavemente en los labios, y la joven suspiró.

\- He de pedirte algo, Terry … - Él arqueó una ceja. – Apelo al amor que sientes por mí, y solo te pido una cosa: que no me dejes.

\- ¿Dejarte?

\- Te pido que continúes a mi lado … a pesar de las circunstancias, y que no hagas nada para enturbiar ese hecho.

\- No comprendo, Candy …

La rubia se apartó de su esposo y se dirigió al lecho, sentándose en una esquina del mismo, mirando a la nada.

\- Si no te conté esto antes, fue por el miedo a perderte, a que puedas hacer algo que te perjudique … - Sus ojos se encontraron, y él se acercó lentamente, con rostro preocupado.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Es cierto que algo sucedió con Neil Legan … - Candy vio cómo se tensaba el cuerpo de Terry, pero su esposo se sentó a su lado en silencio, y ella le tomó la mano. – Un tiempo después de volver de Nueva York, cuando saltó la noticia de que habías dejado Broadway, de que nadie sabía donde estabas … en aquel tiempo yo vivía sola en un pequeño apartamento de Chicago, Albert había perdido la memoria y dependía de mí … y yo no sabía nada de la familia Andrew ni de que Albert era en realidad el tío William … sólo intentaba abrirme camino en mi profesión, e intentaba olvidarte … - La voz de Candy se apagó y Terry apretó su mano. – Apenas tenía dieciocho años … y estaba asustada … y muy deprimida. Me preocupé terriblemente por tu situación, y entonces, una noche que salía del trabajo, un hombre se me acercó y me instó a que lo acompañara a encontrarme con Terrence Grandchester. – Terry no disimuló su gesto de sorpresa. – Y yo lo seguí como una tonta, creyendo firmemente que iba a reunirme contigo, que estabas en Chicago y que me necesitabas. – La joven suspiró, intentado que su voz no temblara. – Llegamos a una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, y el hombre me aseguró que me aguardabas en el interior. Pero no eras tú … era Neil Legan. – Terry la observaba horrorizado.

\- ¿Qué … - le costaba pronunciar palabra- …qué te hizo …?

\- No pudo hacer lo que pretendía … - Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de la joven. – Me defendí … y no sé cómo logré apartarlo. Hubo un momento en que creí que no lo lograría …

Inevitablemente las imágenes acudieron a su mente. Neil agarrándola, intentando atraparla, manosearla … súbitamente notó que Terry se había levantado y daba vueltas alrededor, con el rostro lleno de odio.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué te hizo el malnacido? ¡Juro que lo mataré!

\- ¡No, Terry! – Candy se había acercado a él.

\- ¡Lo destrozaré! ¡Lo …! – Terry había alzado la voz, perdido el control.

\- ¡Basta, Terry! – Candy cayó en la cama, sollozando con fuerza, y Terry se paró en seco y en un segundo estuvo a su lado.

\- Oh, Candy … oh, amor mío … - La tomó entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Comprendes, Terry? ¿Comprendes por qué no quería contarte nada de esto? – Candy cogió el rostro de su amado entre sus manos. Los ojos del color del zafiro brillaban como llamas ardientes. Terry se debatía entre el odio insano que sentía por Neil Legan, y el amor incondicional por su esposa. – Si le haces algo, Terry … ¿qué sucederá con nosotros? Te encerrarán … y ya no podríamos estar juntos … - El joven meneaba la cabeza.

\- Pero ese cerdo …

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo … pero ya pasó. Y en realidad, no pudo hacerme nada. Lo derribe de un golpe … - Terry parpadeó, respirando profundamente, intentando encontrar la serenidad que sabía que debía encontrar desesperadamente para no volverse loco y salir en busca de Neil y matarlo. Al cabo de unos instantes, una chispa de diversión cruzó sus ojos.

\- ¿Lo derribaste? – La joven se encogió de hombros con soltura, y Terry se permitió una débil sonrisa. – Esa es mi chica …

Ella se abrazó a su cuello y ambos se relajaron, envueltos en su amor y su proximidad.

\- Neil se las ingenió para que la tía Elroy ordenara nuestro matrimonio.

\- ¿Qué? – Terry se echó hacia atrás.

\- Pero afortunadamente, de nuevo Albert me salvo, cuando súbitamente se presentó como el tío William Andrew y anuló el compromiso. – Sonrió Candy, aunque nuevamente su hermoso rostro se nubló. – Aunque te podrás imaginar que los Legan nunca me lo han perdonado … y sobre todo, Neil …

\- Si te toca un solo pelo de la cabeza, lo mataré …

\- Oh, Terry …

\- Ahora lo comprendo todo, amor … - alzó su rostro con un dedo – comprendo tus razones. Y estás en lo cierto, como siempre. Sé que he de serenarme y llevar esta situación con calma y mantener la cabeza fría. – Sus ojos se oscurecieron y brillaron con culpabilidad y tristeza al observar su rostro. – Lo siento … ¿Ves? Ya te dije que no sería la última vez que te diría lo siento … - carraspeó – siento no haber estado aquí, siento haberte dejado sola ante ese hijo de perra …

\- Sssshhh … - Lo interrumpió ella. – No te tortures, amor mío, cada uno tuvimos que lidiar con nuestros propios demonios …

\- Intentaré mantener la calma, Candy … pero te juro que si se atreve a tocar un solo pelo de tu cabeza … - Terry no pudo terminar la frase, el rostro desencajado de rabia y tensión.

\- No lo hará, amor mío, no lo ha hecho hasta ahora … - Terry se levantó, cogiendo otro cigarrillo de la pitillera que había dejado encima del tocador, y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

\- Lo que no comprendo es cómo Albert consiente que ese cerdo pise esta casa, y que siquiera pueda estar junto a ti en la misma estancia … - Dio una calada con la mandíbula tensa, apretando los dientes. – Creo que no debería acudir a la cena, ni tampoco a la fiesta …

\- Pero eso es imposible, Terry, es de la familia … - Susurró Candy, compungida.

\- ¿De la familia? – Escupió él. - ¿Una familia que consiente y acepta lo que ha sucedido, lo que ese cerdo ha intentado …? – La voz de Terry salía rota por la ira contenida.

\- La tía Elroy no lo consentiría … y de todas formas, Neil no osaría hacer nada estando tú junto a mí …

\- Que lo intente el malnacido …

\- Terry, por favor … - Candy se levantó, acercándose a él y rodeando su cintura con los brazos, mirándolo con el corazón en los ojos. – Prométeme que te mantendrás al margen … - Él resopló. – Sólo unos pocos días más …- acarició su tenso rostro - … y nos marcharemos … por favor … - Al cabo de unos segundos, él asintió imperceptiblemente, aún en tensión.

\- Está bien …

\- Entonces bésame … - Él meneó la cabeza. – Vamos, Grandchester, es una orden …

* * *

\- ¿Por qué tendría que ir yo a esa estúpida recepción? – El joven de cabello oscuro y rostro anguloso, se hallaba desnudo, fumando un cigarrillo, apostado frente al ventanal e iluminado su cuerpo por las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, mientras miraba de reojo a la joven de cabello cobrizo que se desperezaba en el revuelto lecho.

\- Porque eres mi prometido, querido …

\- Ya … - El joven se volvió hacia la ventana, ocultando el gesto de desdén que había cruzado su rostro, mientras seguía fumando.

No amaba a la joven que había pedido en matrimonio. Eso era algo claro y tangible. Su compromiso había sido estudiado minuciosamente por ambas familias y establecido de acuerdo con las necesidades de cada una. La familia de Stuart Robson siempre había estado interesada en emparentarse, aunque fuera indirectamente, con los Andrew, y el matrimonio de su hijo con la hija de los Legan les posibilitaría el abrirse a otras ramas de las finanzas hasta ahora vedadas para ellos. Las ventajas de ese hecho eran que Eliza se había descubierto como una joven de mente … y piernas … abiertas. Stuart ya conocía de antemano la reputación de la joven, pero no había podido evitar sorprenderse gratamente cuando Eliza le había dejado meterse en su lecho al poco de conocerse. Y lo cierto es que era una gran amante. El joven frecuentaba a otras mujeres, pero siempre volvía junto a ella. Aunque odiara reconocerlo, y a pesar de que no soportar el carácter egocéntrico, egoísta y altanero de su futura esposa, le encantaba fornicar con ella. Porque eso era lo único que hacían bien juntos: fornicar. Y tristemente debía constatar, que lo tenía bien pillado en ese sentido.

\- Stuart, ¿me estás escuchando?

\- ¿Qué …? – El joven meneó la cabeza como para despejarse, y súbitamente, frunció el ceño. – Eliza, ¿has tomado precauciones? Te lo dije antes de empezar …

\- Pues claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomas? – Contestó ella enervada.

\- Hemos de ir con cuidado … la boda no es hasta dentro de seis meses …

\- Lo sé, lo sé … no soy tan estúpida como para dejar que me cargues con un hijo en este momento … - Ella hizo un gesto de fastidio y se irguió como una gata, acercándose al joven parado ante el ventanal, con una provocativa sonrisa. – Te prometo que vas a disfrutar mucho en esa recepción …

\- ¿A sí?

\- Ajá … - Lo miró lasciva, acariciando su pecho con los dedos, y descendiendo lentamente hacia abajo. Stuart arqueó una ceja y le cogió la muñeca, haciendo que Eliza soltara una carcajada.

\- Basta por hoy …

\- Oh … ¿has tenido suficiente? – Se apartó bruscamente y se dirigió a la barra de bebidas.

\- ¿Qué demonios te sucede esta noche? – Ella se encogió de hombros, sin mirarle.

\- Supongo que estoy alterada …

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es por esa huérfana, como siempre?

\- ¿No ves en qué estado se encuentra mi hermano? Y todo por culpa de esa ramera … encima, tiene la desfachatez de casarse a escondidas y volver a la ciudad con su nuevo maridito, como si no hubiera pasado nada … - Stuart suspiró, alzando los ojos al techo y pasándose una mano por el cabello revuelto.

\- Tu hermano es especialista en buscarse problemas solito …

\- ¡Stuart! – Eliza se giró bruscamente a enfrentarlo. Sus negros ojos lo taladraron, pero enseguida se llenaron de lágrimas. – Ya sé que mi familia te importa una mierda …

\- Oh, vamos, no dramatices, no te pega nada … - Masculló el joven, y se volvió hacia el ventanal. La joven se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño, para a continuación, acercarse a él lentamente. Acarició suavemente la espalda de su prometido con las yemas de los dedos y pudo apreciar que este se erguía bruscamente, pero no se apartaba. – Eliza … ya te he dicho que basta por hoy …

\- Bueno … tú no tienes que hacer nada … - Susurraba la joven contra su piel, mientras su lengua trazaba curvas descendentes hacia un único objetivo.

Pronto lo tuvo donde ella quería, apoyado contra el ventanal, gimiendo, mientras ella se apoderaba de su miembro, cada vez más erecto.

\- ¿Por … qué … haces esto? – Jadeaba Stuart, mientras ella movía su boca y su lengua sobre su largo pene.

\- Porque me gusta … - Eliza se irguió y se puso ante él, estudiándolo. Stuart estaba jadeante, muy excitado, los ojos dilatados … no iba a costarle mucho. - ¿Me deseas? - Por toda respuesta, él la agarró del cabello y la besó con fuerza en la boca, manoseando sus senos con fruición. Fueron acercándose lentamente hacia la barra de bebidas de la esquina, mientras se besaban y se tocaban. - ¿Quieres entrar aquí? – Eliza se chupó un dedo y se tocó lentamente su zona íntima, mientras el joven jadeada de excitación

\- Sabes que sí … - La espalda de la joven chocó contra la barra y Stuart aprovechó para agarrarla por las nalgas, pero ella le puso las manos en el pecho, deteniéndolo. De pronto, lo miró muy seria.

\- Entonces … si quieres volver a entrar aquí … tendrás que ayudarme. – Él se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, la respiración agitada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Ella sonrió perversa.

\- Quiero que utilices tus contactos en el puerto para hacer desaparecer a una persona …

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? – El joven se apartó unos pasos.

\- No estoy loca. Te juro, Stu, que si haces esto por mí, yo te haré el hombre más feliz de la tierra por el resto de tus días. – Sus ojos negros recorrieron el cuerpo de su prometido de arriba abajo, y este no pudo evitar estremecerse. – Te juro, aquí y ahora, que si haces lo que te pido, jamás oirás una queja de mis labios, dejaré que me hagas lo que gustes … tanto dentro como fuera de la cama … y tampoco me quejaré de tus amantes … y … - Sonrió lasciva. - … estoy abierta a todo tipo de propuestas … - El joven tragó con fuerza, no se había dado cuenta de que la miraba con la boca abierta. Eliza se acercó y le acarició el rostro. – No te será difícil. Sé que tienes muchos contactos, y sé que ni siquiera podrían llegar a ti … es simple: contrata a alguien para que la secuestre, la meta en un barco mercante y se la lleve lejos … muy lejos de aquí … - Susurraba la joven en sus labios.

\- Y creo que no tengo ni que preguntar quién es la afortunada …

\- Me conoces muy bien … - Rió ella, y lo besó suavemente. El joven tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba con dificultad.

\- No soy un malnacido, Eliza …

\- Pues claro que no, amor mío. Si ni siquiera tendrás que pensar en ello … simplemente, desaparecerá … y todos seremos mucho más felices. Ahora es la oportunidad perfecta … en la fiesta de los Andrew habrá mucha gente … - La joven volvió a tomar el miembro de su prometido entre sus manos, frotándolo, mientras él se mordía el labio. – Tú déjamelo a mí … ahora tienes que concentrarte …

Volvieron a besarse en la boca con fuerza, y Stuart la agarró por las nalgas y la subió a la barra de bebidas. Varias botellas cayeron al suelo, estrellándose contra el piso, pero la pareja que literalmente se comía la una a la otra ni siquiera se inmutó. El joven no tardó en penetrarla salvajemente.

\- Eres una maldita golfa … - Jadeaba él mientras ella reía, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, gimiendo de placer ante los embates de su futuro esposo.

* * *

\- Annie … ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Archie miraba a la joven morena como si se tratara de una aparición. Annie se secó el rostro con manos temblorosas, mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse, y su marido aprovechó para acercarse lentamente a la luz del ventanal y poder observar mejor a su esposa entre sombras.

\- Archie … lamento haberte asustado …

\- Asustado es poco, Annie … creo que se me va a salir el corazón del pecho … - El joven soltó un largo suspiro mientras Annie se sentaba en una esquina del lecho. - ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

\- Ayer al mediodía. La residencia me ha dado el alta, Archie, no debes preocuparte. – Annie intentó hablar con voz firme, mirando a su esposo a los ojos, pero al cabo de un momento, tuvo que desviar la vista. Sentía los latidos del corazón retumbar en el pecho. Se sentía como si estuviera desnuda y Archie pudiera descubrir todos los secretos de su alma …- Imagino que te habrán enviado un telegrama, pero como has estado de viaje …

\- Sí, bueno … los negocios se han alargado un poco … - Archie carraspeó y frunció el ceño. – Pero, ¿quién ha ido a buscarte?

\- Nadie, he venido yo sola en el tren.

\- ¿Tú sola? – El joven pareció ligeramente sorprendido, pero enseguida recompuso su expresión. – Ya .. es decir … - Por un momento, pareció turbado, mirando alrededor.

\- Sí … he dado orden de que trasladaran mis cosas a esta habitación. – La joven mantuvo la cabeza alta, sin expresión en el rostro sereno, aunque por dentro estuviera a punto de echar a correr. Y Archie ya no pudo ocultar más su desconcierto, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, con lo que Annie pudo constatar que se sentía turbado e incómodo.

\- Yo … Annie … - Se paso una mano por el cabello, en gesto nervioso. - … bien, escucha, creo que ahora es muy tarde, y que realmente tenemos una conversación pendiente …

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. – Lo interrumpió ella. - ¿Estás demasiado cansado para tenerla ahora?

\- ¿Ahora? – Archie la observaba estupefacto. Casi resultaba cómica su expresión.

\- Sí, ¿tomamos una copa?

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la joven se levantó con rapidez y salió de la estancia.

Tras un momento de absoluta incertidumbre, Archie siguió sus pasos.

Mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, con aparente paso firme, sintiendo la presencia de su esposo a su espalda, la joven se retorcía entre un cúmulo de emociones. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo empezar …? ¿Sabía ella realmente lo que quería?

Llegaron a la biblioteca sumidos en un opresivo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Annie se dirigió a los divanes frente a la chimenea mientras Archie se encaminaba a la zona de bebidas, a preparar las copas.

\- ¿Qué vas a tomar?

\- Coñac. – Su marido alzó una ceja sorpresiva, pero nada dijo, y procedió a servir las bebidas.

Una vez se sentó frente a Annie, tendiéndole la copa, intentó sonreír cordial, pero Annie sabía que estaba tan nervioso y confundido como ella.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? He de decir que estás preciosa … es decir … - pareció turbado - tienes muy buen aspecto.

\- Gracias. – Le dedicó Annie una trémula sonrisa. – Sé que estás muy sorprendido de verme aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, bueno … - el joven enrojeció levemente.

\- No me esperabas …

\- No, es cierto. Pensé que … bueno, creí que estarías más tiempo en Erie.

\- Lo sé … y sinceramente, yo también lo creía. – Se encogió de hombros. – Pero la evolución ha sido muy favorable. Creo que todos nos hemos sorprendido un poco … incluso los médicos.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido … has estado bien? – La joven intentó por todos los medios no sonrojarse y hablar con serenidad, guardando la calma y la compostura.

\- Sí … ante todo, he de darte las gracias por obligarme a ir, Archie, al principio no lo entendí, pero creo que es lo mejor que has podido hacer por mí … y te lo agradezco de corazón. – El joven parpadeó rápidamente unos segundos, y entonces de pronto vació la copa de un trago y se levantó, dándole la espalda. – Archie …

\- Oh, Annie … - él intentó sonreír, sin mucho resultado – perdona, es que … bueno, todo esto me ha pillado por sorpresa. No esperaba encontrarte aquí, en casa, tan pronto … y bueno … - se giró a observarla – disculpa mis palabras, pero … tan serena, tan segura de ti misma …yo … no sé … me siento un poco perdido en todo este asunto.

\- Lo comprendo, Archie, y yo también. – Su marido volvió a sentarse frente a ella. Sus ojos almendrados la observaron, ya fijamente, y el corazón de Annie comenzó a latir más rápido.

\- ¿Vamos a ser sinceros el uno con el otro? – Ella asintió despacio.

\- Creo que es absolutamente necesario, Archie.

\- No creí que volverías a casa. – Se incorporó ligeramente. – Creí que te marcharías a casa de tus padres … o que tardarías mucho más tiempo en volver a Chicago. – Carraspeó. – No sé si tengo derecho a preguntar ….

\- ¿Qué deseas preguntar?

\- ¿Qué va a suceder a partir de ahora? – Annie contuvo el aliento. Sí, Annie, ¿qué sucederá ahora? Observó detenidamente el atractivo rostro de su esposo. Un rostro conocido, de rasgos queridos, entrañables … ese era el hombre a quien había jurado lealtad, fidelidad … - ¿Annie? – La joven suspiró profundamente.

\- Sé que no han sido fáciles estos últimos años, Archie … ambos hemos sufrido mucho …

\- Lo sé … y como ya te dije … - Ella alzó una mano.

\- Hubo un tiempo en que nos amamos … - Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. – Y sé que ahora es complicado, y nuestros sentimientos no son … - meneó la cabeza - … bueno, yo estoy dispuesta a volver a intentarlo, Archie, si tú quieres …

\- ¿Qué? – El joven pareció tan sorprendido que Annie intuyó claramente que no era la contestación que esperaba.

\- Archie … ¿realmente creías que no volvería? – Los ojos de ambos se mantenían fijos los unos en los otros, unidos por un hilo invisible lleno de una corriente eléctrica muy poderosa. Demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas cosas no dichas fluyan en aquella corriente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo, Annie, que estás dispuesta a volver a ser mi esposa?

\- ¿He dejado alguna vez de ser tu esposa? – Preguntó ella en un susurro. Las manos le temblaban. El joven parpadeó, echándose hacia atrás, y la joven quiso que la tierra se la tragara cuando descubrió que los ojos de su marido se llenaban de lágrimas no derramadas.

\- Creo que nunca hemos sido un verdadero matrimonio, Annie … creo que no nos amamos como debería hacerlo un verdadero matrimonio … creo que ya no nos conocemos … - El joven bajó la cabeza, apretando la copa entre las manos.

\- ¿Y tú sabes cómo debería ser un verdadero matrimonio? – La voz de Annie había sonado más hosca de lo que desearía.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Archie había alzado bruscamente la cabeza. – Desde luego, no como el nuestro … creo que las esposas por lo general, desean que su marido las toque … - Annie abrió la boca para hablar, pero Archie se levantó, alzando una mano. – Está bien, lo siento, discúlpame … me prometí a mi mismo que no haría nada de esto … - Se dirigió a los ventanales y abrió uno, tomando su pitillera y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Annie respiró profundamente, varias veces, intentando por todos los medios mitigar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y que le impedía respirar. ¿Y qué esperabas, Annie? ¿Una bienvenida con rosas? Y cuánta razón tenía él, Dios mío, cuánta razón … ¿qué estaban haciendo juntos? Ya no tenían absolutamente nada en común … pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. De nuevo, una separación era imposible … y ambos lo sabían. Haciendo un esfuerzo, la joven se levanto y se acercó lentamente a su esposo. Archie observaba el jardín en silencio, tenso el rostro.

\- Te pido disculpas, Annie ….

\- Ssssshhh, deja de disculparte. – Archie se volvió a mirarla con sorpresa. – Desde luego tienes razón. No nos amamos. No de la manera en que deberíamos hacerlo … y lo lamento, lo lamento tanto … - tragó con fuerza para poder seguir hablando - … una cosa es cierta: sigues siendo aquel joven encantador que conocí, y al que amé … y al que ahora quiero como a un querido amigo … - Archie abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella le interrumpió. – Y sé que no es justo para ti … ni para mí. La separación sería lo perfecto … el camino perfecto para rehacer nuestras vidas … - Las lágrimas rodaban ya por el rostro de Annie. - … pero ambos sabemos que es imposible.

\- ¿Por eso has vuelto? – Preguntó Archie con voz ronca.

\- En parte sí … - Él asintió como para sí mismo. - … pero también es cierto que estoy dispuesta a poner todo de mi parte para que esto funcione, o al menos … - lo miró entre lágrimas – para intentar llegar a sentirnos cómodos el uno con el otro …

Archie había vuelto la vista de nuevo al jardín, la mandíbula tensa y los ojos vidriosos. Tardó unos minutos en hablar.

\- Está bien … de acuerdo, Annie. Iremos despacio. – Se giró hacia ella. – Pero no creo que sea buena idea que compartamos el dormitorio … al menos, de momento. – Ella asintió, conteniendo el aliento. – Así que, si me permites, te acompañaré a tu habitación, y después me retiraré a descansar … estoy agotado.

* * *

El joven rubio entró con paso vigoroso al saloncito del amplio apartamento con vistas a Central Park, y la elegante mujer de mediana edad sentada en una de las butacas frente a la ventana, pegó un respingo y se llevó una mano al pecho.

\- ¡Querido! ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba … - El joven se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó con cariño.

\- Hola, mamá.

\- ¿Cuándo has legado? Creí que te quedarías en Erie un tiempo …

\- Cambio de planes … - Los ojos ambar del joven brillaron mirando a su madre y le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño? – Vaya, nunca había podido engañar a su madre …

\- Claro, mamá. ¿Me invitas a un café? – La mujer hizo un elegante ademán hacia el servicio dispuesto en la mesita y observó a su hijo, mientras este preparaba las bebidas.

No, decididamente, algo había sucedido. Y sabía que no iba a contárselo. El último par de meses algo había cambiado en Matthew. Ella era su madre, y nada se le escapaba. Lo había notado más alegre, más cariñoso … ¿más feliz? Cassandra Jenssen se había hecho ilusiones respecto a que su primogénito hubiera por fin conocido a alguien y se hubiera enamorado. Sería la mujer más feliz de la tierra … pero ahora, decididamente, algo había sucedido. No veía el día en que Matt llegara del brazo de la mujer de su vida y se la presentara. Su querido hijo había pasado un infierno en su corta existencia, y la mujer sabía que se merecía por fin ser feliz junto a alguien que lo quisiera.

\- ¿Sabe papá que estás aquí?

\- No, acabo de llegar, he venido directamente de la estación.

\- Bueno, me alegro … - sonrió ella – un poco más, y no nos encuentras.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- La semana que viene hemos de ir a Chicago.

\- ¿Chicago? – De pronto el corazón de Matt comenzó a latir a un ritmo ciertamente alarmante, y el joven a duras penas pudo disimular su estado de ánimo.

\- Así es … ¿recuerdas a esa familia … cómo era … - Cassandra hizo un cómico gesto – esta cabeza mía …los Andrew? – Dijo arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿Los Andrew? – Matt apenas oía la voz de su madre. Los Andrew … conocía el nombre … relacionado con las finanzas … hasta el momento no habían hecho negocios juntos, pero sabía que su padre no diría que no a una propuesta de los Andrew … aunque no era por eso por lo que Matt sentía que se iba a ahogar con el café … estaba atando cabos. Annie … incluso pensar en ella dolía. Dolía como si le clavaran dagas ardiendo en el corazón. Los Andrew … en una ocasión, ella le comentó que su marido estaba estrechamente emparentado con los Andrew de Chicago …

\- ¿Querido? – Él intento sonreír ante el preocupado rostro de su madre. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada, mamá, de veras … y dime, ¿a qué vais a Chicago?

\- Pues verás, nos han invitado a la fiesta de matrimonio … o algo así … - se encogió de hombros – de William Andrew y de su pupila.

\- ¿Juntos? – Su madre dejó escapar su risa cristalina.

\- Oh no, mi amor, cada uno por separado … qué cosas tienes … - la mujer apretó el brazo de su hijo con afecto - toda la familia Andrew y mucha gente importante en las finanzas acudirá a esa fiesta. Saldrán negocios muy sustanciosos de esa noche, como sabes … y tu padre no va a perder esa oportunidad … - Su madre hizo una mueca.

Ni tampoco yo. Pensó el joven mientras bebía un sorbo de café.


	28. Capitulo 28 - La cena (1)

**-Terry-**

Termino de rasurarme frente al espejo del baño y me limpio el rostro con agua fría para despejarme y calmarme un poco. La noche se presenta complicada … y larga: la cena con la familia Andrew. Llevamos ya tantos días en tensión, que por un lado, estoy deseando que transcurra ya de una maldita vez. Y sobre todo por Candy. Mi amada esposa está consumida por los nervios, aunque quiera demostrarme lo contrario, y sé que no sólo es por la inminente cena.

No puedo dejar de sentirme terriblemente culpable por ser el causante del estado de ánimo de la persona que más amo en la tierra. Me pregunto si es justo arrastrarla a un cambio tan grande en su vida, a despedirse de toda la gente que ama y le importa, y embarcarse a otro país, sin nadie conocido, excepto yo. Pero cada vez que intento abordar el tema, ella silencia mis palabras con besos y caricias, e incluso me regaña por pensar así. Y, en realidad, apenas nos quedan unos días para coger el tren en la estación y partir a Nueva York. He recibido carta de mi madre, deseosa de poder recibirnos en su casa una vez lleguemos a la gran ciudad, antes de coger el transatlántico que nos cruzará el océano.

Egoístamente pienso que tal vez cuando estemos solos, volvamos a retomar esa complicidad y camaradería de los días anteriores. La tensión está pudiendo con nosotros … incluso cuando estamos solos, íntimamente. Y creo que es este ambiente cargado y esta casa … que parece que tiene ojos por todas partes. Aunque más bien deduzco que es porque la anciana señora gris está presente. Su presencia es palpable y notoria en cada rincón de la mansión, aunque no esté físicamente visible. Y lo mismo podría decirse de los tíos de Albert … con una mirada podrían dejarte clavado en el sitio. Y encima … ese malnacido. Ese malnacido Legan que voy a tener que soportar ante mí sin romperle la cara de un puñetazo. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que haya tenido la osadía de poner una mano encima de … no, debo calmarme. Terry, respira hondo y tranquilízate.

Termino de secarme el rostro y salgo hacia la habitación. La visión de mi esposa en ropa interior sentada ante el tocador acelera mis latidos, e inconscientemente mis pasos me guían hacia ella, para sin darme cuenta, cerciorarme de que estoy a su lado, observándola embobado. Ella me ilumina con sus ojos verdosos y sonríe, colocando en su lugar con profunda sensualidad, un rebelde rizo escapado de su perfecto peinado alto.

\- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Nada en absoluto … - Susurro con voz ronca, mientras me arrodillo a sus pies, besando la marfileña piel del hombro femenino. Ella gira la cabeza y me besa suavemente el mentón.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Claro … - Beso sus dulces labios.  
\- Pues yo estoy nerviosa … - Suspiro en su cuello y mordisqueo la delicada piel. – Terry … - ruega en voz baja - … debemos terminar de vestirnos …  
\- Lo sé … - me coloco entre sus piernas, mientras continúo besándola suavemente en los labios, la garganta …  
\- Terry … - Pero noto cómo entrecierra los ojos, y el tacto de sus sedosas manos en mis hombros desnudos, hace que mi cuerpo reaccione. – Ahora no …  
\- Ahora sí, señora … - La beso de lleno en la boca. – Llevamos días cargados de tensión … y ahora … ahora voy a poseerte …  
\- Terry … no es momento …

Pero no dejo que diga nada más, porque me vuelvo a apoderar de su boca, profundizando el beso. Mis dedos vuelan hacia los corchetes que sujetan la parte de arriba de su corselete y pronto sus redondos senos se liberan de sus ataduras, dándome acceso a los duros pezones.

\- Dios mío … - oigo que gime mi esposa - … qué me haces …

Pero no es una pregunta. Su espalda toca la pared de al lado del tocador y yo la separo de los botes y cremas, mientras sus piernas se alzan un poco para acercarse más a mí y noto sus dedos entre mi cabello. Adoro que no pueda resistirse, adoro que siempre ceda a mis requerimientos, adoro que me desee tanto como yo a ella …

La presión de mi entrepierna está empezando a resultar dolorosa, así que, sin dejar los pechos de mi esposa, me desató rápidamente de las ataduras de mis pantalones, para a continuación deslizar con los dedos las braguitas de encaje de Candy por sus muslos. Estoy tremendamente excitado … no voy a tardar mucho en poseerla … aunque todos los Andrew se queden esperando eternamente.

 **-William-**

Hace una noche fantástica, una temperatura ideal … se me ocurren un montón de planes mejores que atender a toda una horda de curiosos Andrew poblando la mansión, pero no nos queda otra opción. Respiro profundamente la suave brisa que asciende desde las copas de los árboles hasta la terraza, mientras termino de abrocharme los botones de la camisa.

Estoy cansado … un poco harto de todo esto. Y lo sé … sé que iba a ser así, e incluso peor … pero estoy agotado. Lo único que desearía en este instante es marcharme con Patty a algún sitio tranquilo durante varias semanas, y no tener más que hacer que observar cómo crece la preciosa barriga de mi esposa.

Y por otro lado, estoy preocupado. Hoy la cena … y en unos días la multitudinaria fiesta. Sé que Patty está al borde de sus fuerzas, aunque intente disimularlo, y a pesar de que el médico le ha dado permiso para asistir a dichos eventos, estoy decidido a mandarla a descansar en cuanto vea el más mínimo signo de agotamiento en su rostro … y al carajo con toda la familia. Ante todo, está la salud de mi esposa y de mi hijo.

No paro de asistir a reuniones con el consejo … he tenido que argumentar, discutir, analizar … estoy exhausto. Además, está el tema de la vuelta de Annie. Ni siquiera he tenido un momento para poder hablar con Archie sobre dicho asunto. Por lo que sé, han decidido dar una oportunidad a su matrimonio e imagino que es una buena decisión … aunque creo que deberé sacar mis propias conclusiones cuando pase con ellos más tiempo … pero sobre todo, en breve voy a tener que decir adiós a una de las personas que más amo en este mundo … y se me parte el corazón.

-escena retrospectiva-

La lluviosa tarde había culminado en un espectacular atardecer. El bosque brillaba bajo los tenues rayos vespertinos, húmedo y atrayente, sofocando el pegajoso calor de los días anteriores. Era una verdadera delicia pasear por los frondosos caminos, escuchando apenas los ruidos de la naturaleza. A Candy siempre le había encantado aquello, desde pequeña. Sabía que lo necesitaba como respirar. Sólo esperaba poder hallar un pequeño espacio verde allá, en Londres, donde poder encontrar aquella paz.

Albert apretó el brazo de su pupila y esta se giró a observarle, sonriendo.

\- Gracias por acompañarme en este paseo, Bert, sé que estás muy ocupado …  
\- ¿Bromeas? ¿Dónde iba a estar mejor que aquí, contigo? – Candy sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y tragó con fuerza. Se había prometido a sí misma no llorar delante de Albert, pero sabía que si continuaba mirándose en aquellos amados ojos celestes, iba a estallar en llanto. Él tampoco reía, sólo la miraba con el corazón en los ojos. – Ven aquí, pequeña … - Susurró Albert, y Candy se arrojó a sus brazos.  
\- Oh, Bert … - Sollozaba la rubia contra su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba suavemente el cabello. – No creas que no soy feliz, es que …  
\- Sé que eres muy feliz, querida … - La joven alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos.  
\- Es que voy a echar tanto de menos …  
\- Lo sé … - Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes, diciéndose mucho sin despegar los labios. Candy acarició con ternura el rostro de Albert e intentó sonreír.  
\- Gracias por encargarte de mis asuntos, el hospital …  
\- Ssssshhh … - Él meneó la cabeza y la estrechó contra sí. – Deja de agradecer nada …  
\- Sabes que amo a Terry, que …  
\- Querida, - Albert secó con dulzura las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares, - el hecho de sentir tristeza por tener que despedirte de tu familia, no significa que ames menos a tu esposo …  
\- Lo sé, es que … oh, Albert, no puedo creer que vaya a estar tan lejos de ti … ¿qué haré? – Él se echó a reír suavemente y la abrazó por la cintura, echando a andar ambos de nuevo por entre los árboles.  
\- Seguro que encontrarás un millón de cosas que hacer … además, ¿quién te ha dicho que vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente? Sabes que suelo viajar a Inglaterra con cierta frecuencia … y ahora ya no tengo excusa, estando tu allí …  
\- Aún no sé si podré estar aquí para cuando nazca tu bebé …  
\- Bien, vas a tener toda la vida para estar con él, de eso puedes estar segura … y de hecho, si no se da el caso, en cuanto Patty se recupere, tal vez …  
\- Oh, Albert … - Candy se abrazó a él con fuerza y volvió a sollozar, mientras él le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, suspirando.  
\- Lo sé, pequeña …

-fin de escena retrospectiva-

Había sido un paseo agridulce, no cabe duda. Fue nuestra despedida, ya que no sabemos si podremos volver a estar solos antes de partir. Tenemos demasiadas cosas … mi pequeña, mi Candy … sí, voy a echarla terriblemente de menos, pero ambos comenzamos una nueva etapa en nuestra vida … y así debe ser. Me habló de sus miedos, de sus inseguridades … pero todo ello es algo perfectamente normal, algo que mi Candy afrontará con valor y sin problema, como siempre hace. Mi esposa se acerca a mí desde la habitación, y sonrío con dulzura observándola caminar. Está verdaderamente hermosa enfundada en ese vestido. Adoro el cambio que se está produciendo en su cuerpo, las nuevas curvas que se están formando en ella.

\- ¿Te ayudo con eso? - Señala mi pajarita y yo asiento, dejando que Patty se acerque y termine el lazo. Aprovecho para observar sus concentrados rasgos y sonrío, acariciando suavemente la línea de su pómulo.

– Quieto, William, casi he terminado …

Percibo lo tensa que está Patty y la agarro por la cintura, acariciando la curva de su abdomen. Ella suspira y sonríe débilmente.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Dime la verdad.  
\- Estoy bien … no debes preocuparte. – Frunce ligeramente el ceño. – Quizá un poco nerviosa …  
\- Ya hemos hablado de eso …  
\- No … - Menea la cabeza e intenta alejarse, pero yo la retengo, ahora preocupado.  
\- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- La tía Elroy me ha dicho esta mañana que desea tener conmigo una conversación privada … - Se encoge de hombros mientras siento como la ira empieza a subir desde mi estómago.  
\- Bien, no estaba al corriente de ello, pero evidentemente, eso es algo que no va a producirse.  
\- Oh, William … - Patty cabecea y se gira, entrando a la habitación. Yo la sigo inmediatamente y la retengo por el brazo.  
\- Patty, dime qué ocurre …  
\- Puedo hacerlo, William. – Los ojos esmeralda se clavan en los míos con determinación, y me siento desconcertado. – Sé que crees que estoy vulnerable y débil, y tal vez he tenido una etapa algo complicada últimamente … pero soy perfectamente capaz de soportarlo, William, aunque no lo creas.  
\- ¿Qué …? Pero … - Mi esposa tiene el rostro arrebolado y los ojos brillantes … parece enfadada … pero hermosa en su obstinación. Súbitamente la deseo.  
\- Llevo semanas metida en esta casa, William, mi vida ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados … y sigo en pie. Repudiada por mi familia, sobrellevando el embarazo, soportando las miradas y comentarios de todos los Andrew a mi espalda, oyendo calificativos sobre mi persona nada agradables …  
\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Ante mi tono airado, ella levanta una mano.  
\- Como te he dicho, querido, puedo soportarlo. Si lo piensas … era previsible.  
\- No, nada de eso …  
\- Sí, William. – El firme tono de la voz de Patty hace que guarde silencio, sorprendido y maravillado. – Caza fortunas, fresca, libertina … - Patty ha comenzado a enumerar los adjetivos con los dedos y yo estoy impactado.  
\- Patty, no consentiré que …  
\- Sí, sí lo harás, amor mío … - Ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos. - ¿Y qué creías que iban a decir? Me he quedado embarazada antes de casarnos, William, eso es algo obvio para cualquiera. Era consciente de los riesgos … y tomé la decisión. No es difícil dilucidar que muchos pensarán que ha sido una forma de atraparte, amén de que soy una golfa por acostarme con alguien fuera del matrimonio … - Abro la boca para replicar, pero ella me silencia. – Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Que me da lo mismo, William … puedo con ello y con más, quiero que lo tengas presente. Por ello te pido que no continúes intentando construir a mi alrededor una burbuja impenetrable …  
\- Yo no …  
\- Sí, sí que lo haces, William, y sé que lo haces porque me amas. Pero puedo defenderme, puedo estar a la altura de lo que necesitas, de la mujer que necesitas a tu lado … - La miro de hito en hito.  
\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Siempre he pensado que estás a la altura … incluso más … - Mi esposa suspira con cierta tristeza.  
\- Todo esto pasará … una vez tenga el bebé, volveré a mi estado natural … y entonces, espero que vuelvas a desearme … - Me quedo mirándola con la boca abierta.  
\- Dios mío, ¿crees realmente que no te deseo? – Ella alza un poco la barbilla, intentando contener sus sentimientos. Entonces la agarro por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la beso en la boca con rotundidad. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplan y adaptan al beso, mientras nuestras manos y brazos cobran vida … ya no es un simple beso, es una declaración …

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen el momento y nos separamos, ambos respirando agitados y mirándonos a los ojos. Carraspeo para aclararme la voz y me separo ligeramente de mi esposa.

\- Adelante.

Watters entra a la habitación, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Los invitados están llegando, señor.  
\- Gracias Watters, vamos enseguida.

El mayordomo nos deja solos y vuelvo a atraer a mi esposa contra mí.

\- ¿Estás preparada? – Susurro en sus labios, y ella sonríe ligeramente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, mientras noto sus dedos entre mi cabello.  
\- Siempre.  
\- Sólo debes recordar una cosa esta noche. Algo muy importante y que jamás debes olvidar … - Ella frunce el ceño.  
\- ¿Qué es?  
\- Lo mucho que te amo y te deseo …

Y noto su sonrisa cuando vuelvo a besar su boca.

 **-Eliza-**

No soporto esta casa, maldita sea. Cada vez que vengo, me siento como una extraña. Y tengo todo el derecho a estar aquí … afortunadamente, todo va a terminar en breve.

Observo el cansado rostro de mi hermano a mi lado, y siento una honda tristeza. Neil apenas tiene veinticinco años … pero parece que tuviera cuarenta y cinco. Sé que precisamente no lleva la vida que debería llevar, no se cuida absolutamente nada, y desafía continuamente a mis padres con su modo de vivir. Pero espero y confío en que, una vez mi plan se lleve a cabo con éxito, consiga encauzar un poco su camino.

Me ajusto discretamente la parte superior de mi ceñido vestido palabra de honor y sonrío satisfecha. Sé que me queda como un guante, y el escote es verdaderamente seductor. Su tono azul cobalto realza mi piel y me siento verdaderamente sensual con él, es como una segunda piel. Ha merecido la pena ver la cara de Stu al observarme, y sé lo que ha sentido en un momento … me hubiera llevado escaleras arriba si hubiera podido para volver a follarme … Me muerdo el labio para no echarme a reír. El maldito Stu.

Pero súbitamente frunzo el ceño. Estoy verdaderamente airada … no, enfurecida es la palabra. Stuart no va a ayudarme. Se ha dedicado a follarme durante estos días y me ha dejado muy claro que debo olvidarme de todo el asunto del secuestro. ¿Qué se ha creído? Por supuesto que no voy a olvidarlo. Es una gran oportunidad para poder vengarme de esa maldita zorra … y no voy a desaprovecharla. Siempre me ha estado amargando … primero con Anthony, luego en el colegio … sé que mi vida hubiera podido ser muy distinta si esa maldita huérfana no hubiera aparecido. Y me vengaré … vaya si lo haré. He conseguido, sin ayuda y sin conocimiento de Stu, contratar los servicios de ciertos individuos. El plan ya está orquestado … y aunque he tenido que hacer varios "sacrificios", sé que al final lo lograré. Y es mejor que nadie más esté enterado, ni siquiera Neil … sobre todo Neil.

Noto la mano de mi prometido en la cintura y oigo que me susurra al oído.

\- Supongo que podremos escabullirnos pronto de esta tontería …  
\- ¿Tontería? – Arqueo una estudiada ceja en su dirección y alzo un poco la barbilla.  
\- No pienso en nada más que en arrancarte ese vestido … - Siento ganas de reír, pero me muerdo el labio, intentando continuar seria.  
\- Después de la cena, me marcharé a casa de mis padres, como ya te dije … - Veo su mueca de fastidio.  
\- Vamos, nena … ¿sigues enfadada?

Veo cómo mis padres nos hacen un gesto para que les sigamos al interior de la mansión Andrew, y toco el brazo de Neil, adelantándome unos pasos.

 **-Annie-**

La mansión ya se vislumbra en la lejanía. Veo cómo varios automóviles se van deteniendo frente a las puertas abiertas de la mansión Andrew, y nuestro chófer disminuye la velocidad a medida que se acerca a la rotonda de entrada.

Estoy nerviosa, no voy a negarlo. Es el primer acto social al que asisto después de mi regreso … y sé que muchos pares de ojos van a estar fijos en mí. Aún recuerdo la última vez que pisé la mansión, al día siguiente perdí a mi bebé … y también a mi esposo. Parece que haya transcurrido toda una vida desde entonces.

Archie está sentado a mi lado, silencioso, mirando por la ventanilla con gesto serio y concentrado. No deja traslucir ninguna emoción. Y yo siento que nos separa un océano. Apenas llevamos un par de días conviviendo juntos, y sé que no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de conversar, de volver a encontrarnos, Archie se mantiene cortés, amable … pero es indudable que ambos estamos tensos, incómodos … tal vez debamos darnos tiempo …

Observo el perfil de mi marido y una honda tristeza me invade. Quizá ya sea demasiado tarde. Giro la cabeza y me concentro en el paisaje que se aprecia tras mi ventanilla. Sí, quizá sea demasiado tarde …

De pronto, imágenes de él vuelven a llenar mi mente y el ya conocido hormigueo invade mi piel. Sus ojos, su piel, su sonrisa … es increíble que súbitamente se apodere de mis pensamientos de esa forma, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar … Jamás le olvidaré … nunca, mientras viva.

\- ¿Annie?  
\- ¿Sí, Archie? – Giro la cabeza hacia él y me sonrojo involuntariamente, agradeciendo la penumbra del vehículo. Me siento como si Archie me hubiera pillado de pronto en una falta imperdonable.  
\- Déjame hablar a mí esta noche. Sé que ya hemos comentado vagamente el asunto, pero como sabes, habrá rumores y comentarios … aunque no debes preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? – Yo asiento, tragando con fuerza.  
\- Sí … - carraspeo- …gracias … - Él asiente, sin sonreír, y gira la cabeza de nuevo hacia la ventanilla.

 **-Emilia Elroy-**

Bueno, ha llegado el día. Inevitablemente. Todo está preparado para dar la bienvenida a la familia a esa … chica. Creí que me había librado de ella hacía ya unos años … pero no. Y encima con William … no, no debo seguir atormentándome, hemos de seguir adelante. Lo hecho, hecho está. Además, como ya he repetido por enésima vez al consejo familiar en estos días, lleva en su seno el futuro de los Andrew. Ese bebé es de la familia, por tanto, hay que protegerlo a toda costa. Y tal vez no sea la esposa adecuada para William, pero ya que de hecho me la han impuesto, habré de guiarla por el camino correcto.

La observo de lejos, apostada al lado de mi sobrino, la espalda erguida y la postura correcta. Está muy nerviosa, aunque intente disimularlo. Bien, he de decir que mejor de lo esperado. Al menos, su educación es intachable. Aunque no tiene muy buena cara … mañana mismo hablare con el Dr. Mills del tema.

Respiro profundamente e intento relajar uno a uno los músculos del cuello y hombros. Voy a tener que silenciar muchas bocas esta noche y las venideras. Ya puedo oler los comentarios en el aire, y las caras de satisfacción de muchas familias por el pequeño escándalo que ha supuesto lo de William. Embarazada antes del matrimonio … en fin. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a William no tener más cuidado? Si su padre, Colton, levantara la cabeza … le daría un ataque.

¿Y dónde demonios está Archibald? Debería haber llegado ya.

\- ¡George!  
\- ¿Señora? – Lo noto inmediatamente a mi lado. Realmente, ¿qué haríamos sin él? No puedo detallar ninguna falta en la profesionalidad de este hombre. Pondría las riendas de la familia en sus manos sin dudar, con los ojos cerrados.  
\- ¿Dónde está Archibald?  
\- A punto de llegar, señora. He hablado hace apenas un minuto con la mansión Cornwell, y me han confirmado que ya vienen de camino.

Los dos, por supuesto. Asiento hacia George para que me deje sola con mis pensamientos. Ya ha vuelto esa chica. Esa chica que todos se empeñaron en incluir en la familia. Sabía que era débil, sabía que era inestable … maldita sea. Otra huérfana … pero por añadidura sin carácter y enfermiza.

Vuelvo a hacer un gesto hacia George, antes de que se aleje a hablar con William.

\- Supervisa con Watters los detalles de la distribución de la mesa, George, y ve a la cocina a dar los últimos detalles que te comenté a Mary.  
\- Sí, señora.

Y allí está la otra … la observo de pie junto a su marido, ese actor. He de reconocer que forman una impresionante pareja. Ambos son muy atractivos, aunque odie reconocerlo. La provinciana tiene buen gusto, ha sabido elegir. Creo recordar que me dijeron que se habían conocido en el San Pablo … bueno, al menos ella parece que ha logrado una más que aceptable unión, dada su condición. Y es una tranquilidad saber que en breve me libraré de ella. Estará a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y no revoloteando alrededor de William. Él ahora debe concentrarse en la familia, y en el hijo que está por llegar.

Me acerco lentamente hacia el grupo de parejas, y mi sobrino se adelanta un paso, saludando, con su esposa tomada de la mano.

\- ¿Listos? – Arqueo una ceja, mientras él asiente. Hago un gesto a Watters y al resto de ayudantes para que ocupen sus puestos. Veo de reojo que George vuelve de la cocina, haciéndome un imperceptible gesto con la cabeza, y se sitúa tras nosotros. Los primos de mi esposo, con sus respectivas mujeres, me observan en silencio situados unos pasos más atrás. Todo está preparado. – Bien, comienza el espectáculo.

 **-Candy-**

La gente comienza a llegar. En cuanto Watters ha abierto las puertas de la mansión, he podido constatar que muchos de ellos ya estaban aguardando en la entrada. La noche es calurosa, pero siento que un sudor frío recorre mi nuca y se desliza por mi espalda. Siento la fresca y segura mano de Terry sostener la mía con fuerza y una absurda alegría me invade entera. ¿Qué haría si no lo tuviera a mi lado? El hecho de que apenas cuatro meses atrás hubiera irrumpido en mi vida, no puede dejar de sorprenderme. Ahora no imaginaría la vida sin él.

Veo a Archie y a Annie saludar a Albert y Patty. Oh, Annie parece tan triste … bueno, no es de extrañar, viendo que tiene que saludar a la tía Elroy … bufo para mí misma. Meneo la cabeza, mientras veo cómo la pareja se acerca a nosotros.

Pronto estoy abrazando a mi querido primo. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía … observo sus ojos castaños y la tristeza me invade.

\- Archie, te he echado de menos … - Él sonríe, sin revelar nada.  
\- Creo que debo felicitarte, prima, una noticia inesperada … - Yo asiento, tragando saliva. Pero Archie se vuelve hacia Terry con una sonrisa impersonal y le ofrece su mano. – Enhorabuena, señor Graham, les deseo mucha felicidad … - Terry asiente, estrechando la mano que se le ofrece, y Archie rápidamente me besa en la mejilla y se aleja hacia los parientes Andrew. Frunzo el ceño, sobresaltándome cuando Annie me abraza.  
\- ¿Todo bien, querida? – Susurro en su oído. Ella se aparta y sonríe.  
\- Claro que sí, no te preocupes. – Me aprieta la mano. – Luego nos vemos.

Observo a Annie alejarse y situarse al lado de su marido y suspiro para mí misma. Sé que tampoco va a ser una noche fácil para ella. Archie le ofrece el brazo y la incluye rápidamente en el grupo. El bueno de Archie … a pesar de todo, sé que no va a dejar a Annie en la estacada esta noche.

\- Enhorabuena, Candice. – Esa voz … giro lentamente el rostro y me doy de lleno con el agrio semblante de la señora Legan. Su odio por mí sigue ahí … intacto. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Les hice algún mal en otra vida? Trago con fuerza intentando recomponerme.  
\- Gracias … - Acierto a balbucear, observando cómo el matrimonio Legan se aleja rápidamente. Siento la mano de Terry apretar la mía con tanta fuerza que casi incluso siento dolor. Voy a decirle algo, cuando me muerdo el labio.

Eliza y Neal Legan se acercan a nosotros acompañados de otro joven, que supongo que se trata del prometido de Eliza. Siento los negros ojos de Neal fijos en mi rostro, en mi cuerpo … y no puedo escuchar nada más que los fuertes latidos de mi corazón palpitar en mis sienes. Intento respirar hondo e instintivamente me acerco más a Terry. Mi marido inmediatamente me coge por la cintura. Percibo sin mirarle que está tan tenso como yo.

\- ¿Debo daros la enhorabuena? – La maliciosa voz de Eliza se escucha por encima de la de los presentes, y varios pares de cabezas se giran en nuestra dirección. Siento mi rostro llamear, tanto de vergüenza como de ira contenida. - ¿Qué crees, hermano? ¿Deberíamos darles la enhorabuena? – Siento agitarse a Terry y abro la boca para impedir una desgracia, pero alguien se me adelanta.  
\- Ya basta, Eliza. – El joven de cabello oscuro se sitúa delante de los hermanos Legan y los insta a continuar. Su rostro no admite réplica. Vaya, sorprendentemente, Eliza incluso va a tener algo de suerte con el hombre con el que va a contraer matrimonio … al menos, parece más sensato y mejor persona que ella. Percibo la mirada cargada de odio de Neil Legan dirigida a la persona de aquel joven, pero aprieta los labios y se adelanta con su hermana. – Mi enhorabuena, señores Graham. – Nos desea el joven cortés, y ambos le devolvemos la cortesía con un gesto de cabeza, apresurándose a seguir a los Legan.  
\- ¿Estás bien? – Oigo que susurra mi marido, y yo asiento, volviéndome hacia los siguientes invitados que se acercan a saludarnos.

 **-Archie-**

Vaya noche eterna … he de socializar con todos nuestros parientes, amén de responder a preguntas, a veces sugerentes o incómodas, respecto de mi esposa y de mi hijo no nacido … y con Annie continuamente a mi lado. Aún no me he repuesto de la sorpresa de verla de regreso, en nuestra casa, dispuesta a seguir con nuestra vida … jamás hubiera imaginado algo así …

Bebo un sorbo de mi copa de champán y noto por el rabillo del ojo cómo se acerca Thomas Andrew hacia mí. No, no tengo fuerzas en este momento … discretamente logro escabullirme hacia una de las terrazas y saco un cigarrillo. Annie está con Patty, así que puedo permitirme unos minutos para mí solo, sabe Dios que los necesito.

Desciendo lentamente los peldaños de piedra de acceso a los jardines, y la oscuridad me rodea como un manto de protección. Conozco está casa como la palma de mi mano, sería imposible que me extraviara aquí. Oigo mis pasos remover la gravilla del camino, mientras me adentro un poco más en el bosque. Los ruidos del evento se amortiguan con cada paso que doy, y por fin me siento algo mejor. He de pensar en tantas cosas …

Me marché a Bilings destrozado, perdido, sin saber a ciencia cierta que iba a hacer con mi vida vacía … y vuelvo cambiado por las circunstancias, encontrándome con un mundo nuevo: mi esposa ha retornado de pronto, totalmente cambiada, dispuesta a todo … Candy se ha casado con Grandchester, Patty y Albert …. Dios mío, ¿cómo es posible? Y Patty embarazada … pero son felices, lo percibo en cada poro de su piel, en cada rostro … y no puedo evitar sentir una profunda envidia. Es lo que también deseo para mí.

¿Fue el destino? ¿Fue el destino quien quiso ponerme en la boca lo que de hecho no voy a poder disfrutar? ¿Fue él, cruel manipulador, quien hizo que conociera a la persona que me ha hecho sentir por fin el hecho de estar enamorado … y ser correspondido plenamente, sin condiciones, sin barreras?

Bilings resultó ser un paraíso hecho realidad. En cuanto puse los pies en la mansión del señor Cooper, quise quedarme allí para siempre. La casa era preciosa, luminosa, blanca, acogedora en todos sus rincones, rodeada por un bosque tan extenso, que el de los Andrew parecía de juguete.

Pronto me sumergí de lleno en la naturaleza, en el modo de vivir de aquella encantadora familia, en su estilo de vida, que hacía que se te aligerara el espíritu. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que la vi … y creo firmemente que se me detuvo el corazón en ese instante: Claire.

\- Esta es mi hija Claire.

Una joven se adelantó sonriente y segura, con la mano levantada, como si fuera un caballero, hacia mí. No pude reponerme a tiempo de la sorpresa, no estoy acostumbrado a que una mujer se maneje con la firmeza y seguridad de un hombre. Y debió de notárseme en el rostro, porque la joven se echó a reír con una risa cristalina que me llego al corazón … y me puse francamente nervioso.

\- ¿Qué sucede, señor Cornwell? ¿No está acostumbrado a estrechar la mano a una mujer?

Y ahí comenzó todo. En los casi dos meses que me quedé como huésped de los Cooper, mi corazón se rindió totalmente como jamás en mi vida … ni siquiera con Candy. En cierto modo, el espíritu alegre y libre de la joven me recordaba a mi querida prima, pero mi amor por Candy había sido un amor adolescente, idealizado … y lo que me inspiraba aquella mujer, plena, madura, con su cabello castaño suelto sobre la espalda, sus ojos azules, alegres y chispeantes y sus curvas, enfundadas continuamente en ropa cómoda, blusas y pantalones de montar, acentuando sus curvas y dejando volar la imaginación, era algo totalmente desconocido para mí. Claire me trataba como a un igual, era franca, alegre, inteligente …

Me sumergí en aquel mundo, en aquel modo libre y fácil de vivir … sin estúpidas reglas, sin convencionalismos … me olvidé de mi condición, de los Andrew … y me dejé llevar, casi sin darme cuenta, haciendo que aquellas semanas se convirtieran en las mejores de toda mi vida.

No supe a ciencia cierta cuándo ni cómo sucedió … pero Claire me desarmó. Aquella joven de veintisiete años que desgraciadamente había perdido a su esposo en un accidente hacía ya dos, que miraba la vida de frente y que era muy capaz de decidir su futuro.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que sea yo quien lleve varios de los negocios de mi padre? – Me preguntó ella una tarde, mientras llevábamos de la brida a los caballos por el bosque. Porque así era continuamente, siempre en plena naturaleza, recorriendo la finca, comiendo en lugares variopintos y especiales … jamás sabías qué era lo que te iba a deparar el día. – Soy su única hija. Seré yo quien deba continuar con los negocios de la familia …  
\- Lo sé, pero … - Me encogí de hombros. – bueno, no es lo habitual …  
\- Dios mío, Archie, ¿pero en qué mundo vives? Cada vez que me cuentas algo de tu hogar, siento menos deseos de conocerlo …

Sí, era cierto … ¿en qué mundo vivía? Me sentía como si me hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos y por fin viera la realidad.

Claire me contó que había amado a su esposo profundamente. Que se conocían desde niños, y que Adam era el hijo de uno de los capataces de su padre. Habían encajado a la perfección. Pero aquella felicidad se vio truncada cuando Adam cayó del caballo golpeándose la cabeza, y murió en el acto. Enseguida pensé en Anthony.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Claire me observaba con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Sí … bueno, de hecho, mi primo perdió la vida en idénticas circunstancias. – Ella asintió. – Sólo tenía quince años … - Continuamos en silencio unos minutos, y súbitamente desee tomarla de la mano. El sentimiento fue tan poderoso, que tuve que detenerme, y ella hizo lo propio, sorprendida.  
\- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Nada … - Intenté sonreír. - ¿Adam era hijo de un capataz? Pero, ¿no te pusieron problemas?  
\- ¿Problemas? – Se rió ella. - ¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo? Nos queríamos … desde siempre. – Se encogió de hombros.

Así era Claire. En todos los aspectos, tal como descubrí después … cuando me enamoré de ella, cuando la amistad dio paso a los sentimientos, al deseo … nos contamos todo, hablé de Annie, de mis sentimientos … desnudé mi corazón ante ella como no lo había hecho con nadie. Perdí la cabeza … la deseaba tanto … pero ella supo llevar la situación. Mantuvo la cabeza fría, si no hubiera sido por ella … no hubiera podido contener mis impulsos.

Fue la última noche, rodeados de oscuridad, con los ruidos nocturnos arropándonos y las tenues luces de la mansión iluminando apenas nuestros rostros, que la acerqué a mí y la besé como nunca había hecho. Ella no se resistió, se abrazó a mí un momento con fuerza y después se separó lentamente.

\- Claire, yo …  
\- Sssshhh, no digas nada. Ni siquiera te despidas. – Me acarició suavemente la mejilla, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, para a continuación dirigirse con paso firme a la casa.

Ya no volví a verla. Al día siguiente, fue el señor Cooper quien me estrechó la mano con efusividad y me palmeó la espalda.

\- Esta es tu casa, Archie, no lo olvides. Esperamos verte pronto.  
\- Y … ¿y Claire?  
\- Oh, Claire ha salido de madrugada hacia la parte noreste del rancho. Había problemas con las cercas.

Y eso fue todo. Volví a Chicago, a mi mundo … y de pronto, me encontré con Annie.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza y suspiro audiblemente. Debo volver. No deseo hacerlo, pero debo volver. Tiró la colilla del cigarrillo y me vuelvo hacia la mansión. Súbitamente la casa me recuerda a una enorme prisión.

 **-Patty-**

La cena ha transcurrido mejor de lo esperado. Todo el mundo ha hecho gala de su educación y saber estar, pero nunca me había sentido tan observada … y tan sola. Me siento como una extraña jugando a que estoy en mi hogar. Sé que soy ridícula e infantil, y que de hecho he hablado con William infinidad de veces sobre el asunto, peor no puedo evitarlo. Tal vez cuando pase todo esto, tal vez cuando nos quedemos solos … no veo el momento de que eso suceda. No veo el momento de que Elroy se marche, y se lleve a todos los Andrew con ella.

Annie está sentada junto a mí, silenciosa y taciturna. Está distinta. Entiendo que ha pasado una época muy dura y que necesita adaptarse … pero noto que algo ha cambiado en ella. Aprieto levemente su mano y ella gira la cabeza para mirarme y sonríe.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo bien en casa?  
\- Claro que sí. – Me contesta, tal vez con demasiada agitación. - ¿Y tú? Pareces cansada … - Asiento.  
\- Sí … de hecho, creo que voy a retirarme en breve.

Veo cómo mi marido se acerca a nosotras acompañado de la esposa de otro miembro de la familia … que ahora no recuerdo. Maldita sea. Me levanto lentamente y me disculpo con Annie.

 **-Annie-**

Observo a Patty y a Albert conversar con la dama, y aprovecho la oportunidad para escabullirme discretamente al baño.

Mis sospechas no eran infundadas. Constato que me ha venido el periodo. Ya notaba los síntomas, pero no estaba del todo segura.

Me acerco al lavabo y me mojo el cuello y las sienes. Un rostro apagado me devuelve la mirada desde el otro lado. Debería sentirme profundamente aliviada, ¿no? Y así es, en cierto modo. Sé que Matt fue muy cuidadoso al respecto … sobre todo porque yo no deje de pedírselo. Pero … meneo la cabeza. Ni lo pienses, Annie.

Y ahí está otra vez. Su recuerdo me golpea sin previo aviso. ¿Volveré a verle algún día? No voy a engañarme a mí misma … sé que no … y que no debería, por supuesto. No dejo de pensar en cómo estará, qué hará …

Súbitamente unos ruidos en la puerta me alertan de la llegada de alguien. Me seco el rostro rápidamente y me oculto en uno de los aseos. No deseo que me sorprendan llorando como una tonta en el baño, daría aún más de que hablar.

 **-Neil-**

Estoy hirviendo por dentro. No soporto tenerla cerca, no soporto verla del brazo de ese maldito … siento como si toda la familia se estuviera riendo en mi cara. Te rechazó la huérfana, parece que estén todos diciendo, y ahora se ha casado con otro. Y encima con ese malnacido … ese noble de pacotilla que juega a ser actor.

Ni siquiera deseo conversar, ni que se me acerque nadie … ya he tenido que oír más de un estúpido comentario.

La observó a lo lejos y vuelvo a hervir por dentro. Siento rabia … y deseo al mismo tiempo. Quisiera hacerle daño … pero también … maldita sea. Aprieto los puños y apuro mi copa de un trago.

\- ¿Neil?  
\- ¿Mamá? – Ella me endereza discretamente la pajarita con sus gráciles dedos, observándome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
\- No te excedas esta noche, querido.  
\- No, mamá.  
\- ¿Recuerdas que mañana has de venir a almorzar a casa?  
\- Sí, ya es la quinta vez que me lo recuerdas.  
\- No llegues tarde.

El maldito almuerzo. El maldito almuerzo con aquella joven que todos se han empeñado en que debo convertir en mi esposa. ¿Pero es que no comprenden que yo no siento nada? Ni siquiera sentí deseo cuando la vi …

¿Qué me hiciste maldita huérfana? La observo discretamente, hermosa como una diosa, enfundada en ese vestido que me muero por arrancarle a pedazos … y ese rostro de ensueño … es una bruja, una maldita bruja que me ha hechizado.

De pronto veo cómo se disculpa con su maridito y con el grupo con el que está, y se dirige hacia uno de los pasillos. Ni siquiera soy consciente de que mi cuerpo se mueve. Sé a dónde se dirige. Giro la cabeza y los fríos ojos de aquel noble me taladran. Me está vigilando. Bien, conozco la casa mucho mejor que tú, Grandchester.


	29. Capitulo 29 - La cena (2)

La joven rubia se dirigió con paso firme a través del oscuro pasillo hacia los aseos situados al fondo, los más cercanos al amplio salón donde se encontraban los invitados. Terry se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero Candy se sintió algo estúpida por no atreverse siquiera a ir al baño sola. Estaba en su casa, maldita sea, nadie iba a hacerle daño. Neil ni siquiera se atrevería a acercarse a ella.

Abrió la puerta y se acercó a los lavabos. Pero de pronto, una fuerte mano la agarró del brazo y la empujó con rudeza contra la pared. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, ya que le taparon la boca rápidamente, y un miedo atroz subió por su espina dorsal al toparse frente a frente con los maliciosos ojos negros de Neil Legan. Él tenía la respiración agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba a abajo, mientras Candy forcejeaba sin mucho resultado, y una sonrisita lasciva curvó sus finos labios mientras la apretaba más fuertemente contra sí.

Entonces se acercó lentamente a la puerta de entrada, sin soltar a Candy ni disminuir su agarre, y la trabó.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo. – Susurró en su oído. - ¿Te quedarás calladita mientras oyes lo que tengo que decir? – Candy se revolvió aún más.  
\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Neil?

El joven, pillado por sorpresa, soltó un poco a la rubia mientras miraba a Annie con la boca abierta, y Candy aprovechó la circunstancia para darle una fuerte bofetada que le giró la cara.

\- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida!  
\- ¡Maldita zorra! – Neil se sujetó la mejilla acercándose a ella, mientras Annie se situaba rápidamente al lado de su amiga.  
\- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Neil! ¡No te atrevas!

El joven se limpió el dorso del labio, que sangraba, y las miró con profundo rencor.

\- Asco de huérfanas … - Entonces se giró, abriendo la puerta de par en par. – Esto no va a quedar así …

Y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo. Annie se adelantó y con manos temblorosas volvió a cerrar la puerta, mientras Candy se derrumbaba sollozando en el lavabo.

\- Oh, Candy … - Annie la abrazó, llorando también.  
\- Maldito sea … - Candy se agarró a su amiga. – Gracias a Dios que estabas tú aquí, Annie …  
\- Jamás pensé que se atreviera a hacer nada semejante …  
\- Yo tampoco … - Candy ahogó un sollozo. – Si hubieras visto sus ojos …  
\- Candy, - Annie la tomó por los hombros con firmeza - hemos de contar lo sucedido …  
\- ¡No! – La rubia se echó hacia atrás.  
\- ¿Cómo que no? – Annie la miraba estupefacta. – Debemos contárselo a Terry, a Albert y a Archie …  
\- ¡No! – Candy la tomó de las manos, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. – No debe enterarse nadie … sobre todo Terry.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque lo mataría, Annie, sé que Terry lo mataría … y entonces … - Candy sollozó con fuerza. – Terry iría a la cárcel … - Volvió a apretar sus manos con fuerza. – Escucha, tendré más cuidado … y sé defenderme …  
\- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Si no llego a estar yo …  
\- Annie, escucha … apenas partimos en unos diez días …en la fiesta te prometo que no me quedaré sola, ¿de acuerdo? Pero Terry no debe enterarse de lo que ha sucedido esta noche …

Alguien tocó la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que las jóvenes se sobresaltaran.

\- ¿Candy? Candy, ¿estás ahí?

La rubia se secó el rostro rápidamente, suplicando a Annie en un susurro.

\- Annie, por favor …  
\- ¡Sí, Terry! Estamos aquí.- Contestó la morena, y fue a abrir la puerta mientras Candy se mojaba el rostro y se recomponía rápidamente los restos de maquillaje.

Terry entró como un vendaval al baño y se acercó a su esposa, totalmente preocupado.

\- Candy, ¿qué ha pasado? Comenzaba a preocuparme … - La joven intentó sonreír, mientras Annie acudía en su ayuda.  
\- Candy se ha desmayado …  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Sí, menudo susto me ha dado … - Annie intentó sonreír, rezando porque no se notara su mentira. – Cuando ha llegado al baño yo ya estaba aquí … y de pronto, se ha desplomado en el suelo.  
\- Sí, menos mal que Annie estaba aquí … me he recuperado enseguida. – Terry la observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, y Candy se acercó a él. Su esposo la tomó automáticamente por la cintura, acariciándole la mejilla.  
\- ¿Te has desmayado? Mañana mismo iremos al médico …  
\- De acuerdo …  
\- Bueno, yo os dejo solos … - Annie se encontró un momento con los ojos verdosos de su amiga, y salió rápidamente al pasillo.

* * *

Una vez la joven entró al salón, constató que ya varios grupos se estaban despidiendo de los anfitriones.

\- Annie. – La profunda voz de la tía Elroy hizo que diera un respingo.  
\- ¿Sí, tía?  
\- ¿Has visto a Candy y a su marido? Deberían estar aquí, los invitados comienzan a marcharse, y es su deber despedirlos …  
\- Candy se ha desvanecido en el baño … Terry está con ella …  
\- Oh, Dios mío … - Susurró Elroy, frotándose la frente. – Espero que no tengamos otro embarazo sorpresa …  
\- Annie, te buscaba. - Archie se acercaba a ellas. Saludó a su tía con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Ya nos retiramos? – Preguntó la joven, aliviada por la interrupción de su esposo.  
\- Sí. Vendré mañana, tía …  
\- ¡Archibald! – Lo llamó ella cuando la pareja ya se alejaba. – Aún no he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo y con tu esposa desde mi llegada.  
\- ¿Hablar? – Musitó Archie, parpadeando.  
\- Sí, eso es. Sé que Annie acaba de volver, ¿no es así, querida? – La joven asintió, enrojeciendo. - ¿Por qué no venís a tomar el té conmigo, digamos … pasado mañana?  
\- De acuerdo.

Elroy observó cómo se alejaba la pareja y chasqueó la lengua, mientras se dirigía con paso firme a unirse al grupo que despedía a los invitados.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Terry y Candy se unieron a ellos, y Candy agradeció infinitamente descubrir que los Legan ya se habían marchado, por lo que pudo afrontar la situación con mayor serenidad. Esperaba que Terry se hubiera creído las mentiras que le había contado. Su esposo jamás debía enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Y ella … ella iba a desplomarse, esta vez de verdad, de un momento a otro. Necesitaba estar sola unos minutos para analizarlo todo más detenidamente.

Pronto el último invitado se subió a su automóvil y se perdió en la noche. La tía Elroy y los tíos de Albert se retiraron a sus aposentos, y los cuatro jóvenes subieron juntos las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

\- Bueno, una cosa menos. – Comentó Terry, con Candy abrazada a su cintura. – En una semana, todo habrá terminado.  
\- ¿Vendrán Eleanor y Robert a la fiesta, Terry? – Preguntó Albert.  
\- No, sus compromisos profesionales se lo impiden. Estaremos con Eleanor unos días en Nueva York, antes de partir a Inglaterra.  
\- Otra fiesta … - Susurró Patty, apoyada en su marido.  
\- Tal vez no para ti, querida. – Adujo Albert. – Estás agotada. Consultaré con el médico si es conveniente que acudas a esa fiesta.

Los jóvenes conversaron unos minutos más en la glorieta y después, ambas parejas se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué has dicho que tal vez no acuda a la fiesta, William?

Patty daba vueltas por el dormitorio, quitándose por el camino varias prendas de ropa, mientras su esposo la observaba divertido y se quitaba la chaqueta, desanudándose la pajarita.

\- Porque estás agotada …  
\- Estoy bien, William, ¿vamos a volver a empezar con eso?

Él la atrapó por la cintura en su camino al baño, ante las protestas de ella.

\- Eh, de acuerdo … está bien. ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Nada … - Patty meneó la cabeza y suspiro. – Perdona … es que … - Se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó suavemente en los labios. - … estoy cansada …  
\- ¿Todo ha ido bien esta noche?  
\- Como cabía esperar. – Él asintió, devolviéndole el beso. - ¿Y tú?  
\- Como cabía esperar. – Se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reír.  
\- Anda, ayúdame con esto. – Patty se giró para que la ayudara con la cremallera del vestido. William se la bajó lentamente, besando su hombro. – Mmmmhhhh, qué agradable. - Su marido sonrió, acariciando sus hombros y continuando por sus pechos, que se endurecieron al instante bajo sus manos, para continuar por la ligera curva del abdomen. Le desató el sujetador y liberó sus senos, mientras le besaba el cuello. - No empieces lo que no vayas a terminar, William … - Gimió Patty.  
\- ¿A que te refieres? – Susurró él.  
\- Lo sabes bien … - Ella se apartó suavemente, dirigiéndose al tocador y poniéndose el camisón por el camino. William frunció el ceño, se desató el chaleco y la camisa y los echó al diván.  
\- Patty, el doctor nos ha aconsejado que …  
\- Oh, lo sé, lo sé … - Alzó ella una mano sin mirarle, procediendo a desmaquillarse. William alzó los ojos al techo y se acercó a ella, arrodillándose a su lado. – Vale … ahora vas a comenzar a sermonearme.  
\- ¿Crees que mereces que te sermonee? – Él la miraba divertido, y al final, Patty suspiró y se echó a reír.  
\- De acuerdo … lo merezco. – Se giró hacia él y le acarició la mejilla. – Supongo que todo esto está pudiendo conmigo … o es el embarazo, quién sabe … - Se encogió de hombros. – No creas ni por un momento que no deseo este bebé … es lo que más deseo William …  
\- Lo sé, amor mío.  
\- Pero … pero es que … me siento cansada, poco atractiva … en una casa extraña, sola … - De pronto se tapó la boca con la mano, horrorizada. – Dios mío, William, lo siento …  
\- No te disculpes, amor, lo comprendo.  
\- ¿De veras? – Él asintió. – Y te echo tanto de menos … en todos los sentidos. – Se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza, mientras William le acariciaba la espalda.  
\- Sé que esta no es la forma ordinaria que tiene una pareja recién casada de comenzar su matrimonio. Pero como sabes, nosotros hemos comenzado de manera inusual. - Se apartó un poco sonriendo con dulzura. – Y tampoco esperábamos esto … - Acarició su vientre suavemente. – También sé que todas esas emociones están amplificadas … y que, debido a todo este asunto de nuestro matrimonio, he tenido que dejarte sola mucho tiempo, y lo siento, querida, lo siento mucho. Además, sabes que debes descansar. Es esencial para el bebé … y para ti. Nada desearía más que hacerte el amor, vida mía, poseerte hasta el amanecer, una y otra vez … - Susurraba William con voz ronca. - … pero no podemos. No aún. – Secó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a rodar por las mejillas de Patty.  
\- Ahora me siento estúpida …  
\- No, no lo hagas. – Sonrió él, abrazándola tiernamente. – Estos días intentaré estar más a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Candy se desvistió rápidamente, nada más entrar al dormitorio, aprovechando que Terry había ido al baño. Para cuando salió su esposo, ella ya estaba frente al tocador, realizando su ritual nocturno de limpieza del rostro.

\- ¿Ya te has desnudado? – Terry parecía sorprendido, mientras se acercaba a ella.  
\- Sí … - Se giró un momento y sonrió, aunque por dentro su corazón retumbaba como un tambor. Terry no debía notarle nada.

Vio cómo él se quitaba el chaleco y la camisa y acariciaba su espalda desnuda con un dedo. Candy sintió un escalofrío, pero entonces, los acontecimientos ocurridos esa noche volvieron a perturbarla y se mordió el labio.

\- Candy, ¿estás bien? – Terry se agachó a su lado e hizo que lo mirara. Ella tuvo que sacar fuerzas para poder sonreír sin que él apreciara nada extraño.  
\- Sí, amor mío, - le acarició la mejilla- muy bien … sólo un poco cansada. – Los ojos zafiro se nublaron de preocupación.  
\- Ese desmayo … ¿crees que …? – Candy frunció el ceño un instante, confusa, pero enseguida entendió y meneó la cabeza, riendo nerviosa.  
\- Oh … oh, no, cariño, aún no … - lo besó – pero espero que sea pronto …  
\- De todas formas, mañana iremos al médico para que te eche un vistazo.

Ella asintió, instando a su marido a que la dejara continuar preparándose para acostarse.

Se demoró mucho más de lo habitual. Terry ya estaba metido en el lecho esperándola hacía tiempo. Terminó con el rostro y marchó al baño. Súbitamente deseó darse una ducha. No soportaba pensar que las manos de Neil habían tocado su cuerpo. Y casi sin pensarlo, abrió el grifo y se desnudó rápidamente, introduciéndose bajo el chorro, cabello y todo, frotándose la piel con fruición.

Las manos le temblaban cuando cerró el grifo de nuevo y cogió una toalla para secarse. Sabía que era fuerte, se había enfrentado a muchas cosas … pero Neil la aterraba, le aterraba lo que veía en sus ojos. No sabía cómo iba a soportar volver a estar en un mismo salón cerca de él. Y sabía que con una sola palabra podría terminar con todo aquello … pero Terry acabaría enterándose, y sería desastroso. Eso era lo que más aterraba a Candy: la reacción de su esposo, las consecuencias que podría acarrear todo aquello.

Tardó un tiempo considerable en calmarse lo suficiente como para poder volver a salir a la habitación. Afortunadamente, Terry ya dormía plácidamente. Candy se acomodó suavemente a su lado y él la abrazó en sueños, cobijándola de sus temores y logrando por fin que conciliara el sueño.

* * *

El coche de los Legan enfiló la entrada de la mansión, a tiempo de ver cómo el mayordomo de la casa salía apresuradamente a recibir a sus señores.

\- Mamá, papá … yo vuelvo a mi apartamento.  
\- No, hoy te quedarás aquí. – El señor Legan miró fijamente a su hijo y este se mordió el labio para no replicar. – Mañana tienes una cita importante. – Alzó una mano. – Ya está todo dicho, Neil. - El joven bajó del coche casi con brusquedad y se adentró en la mansión a grandes zancadas. El señor Legan apretó los labios, y tras mirar un segundo a su esposa, se dirigió a su futuro yerno. – Stuart, se ha hecho tarde. Tal vez deberías quedarte esta noche a dormir aquí, como nuestro invitado.  
\- Gracias, señor. – Aceptó el joven con un gesto de cabeza.

Todos se adentraron en la casa, mientras el señor Legan daba las instrucciones pertinentes para que llevaran a Stuart a sus aposentos.

Al entrar a su dormitorio, Eliza se desnudó rápidamente, dejando la ropa desparramada a su alrededor, y se adentró en el baño, abriendo el grifo de la ducha y entrando en ella. Pronto el fuerte chorro de agua le dio en el rostro y el agua bajó por su cuerpo, relajando sus tensos músculos. Había sido una noche agria para todos. Eliza sabía que Neil había sufrido lo indecible, viendo cómo la apestosa huérfana se regodeaba ante todos de su nuevo maridito. Tranquilo hermano, ya falta poco.

Y Stuart … tan débil, tan estúpido … aún seguía muy enfadada. La había obligado a hacer cosas que no deseaba. Y si alguien se enterara … cuando Stuart se negó a ayudarla, Eliza tuvo que indagar muchísimo hasta que llegó a sus oídos un nombre. Un nombre que tal vez podría ayudarla a realizar su propósito. Tuvo que cerrar muchas bocas, tapar muchos agujeros … para jamás ser descubierta, y estaba casi segura de que sería imposible seguir el rastro hasta ella. Pero tuvo que reunirse con aquel hombre. Tuvo que ir aquella noche oscura, a aquella maldita casucha, a aquella sucia habitación … y él reclamó su precio.

-Escena retrospectiva-

\- No es suficiente. – Eliza no veía bien su rostro, cubierto por las sombras. Sentía su corazón retumbar en su pecho, mientras se retorcía las manos, deseando terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas.  
\- ¿Cómo que no es suficiente? Es una gran suma de dinero – Aunque no podía verle el rostro, Eliza intuyó que el hombre sonreía cuando dijo.  
\- Dejadnos solos … y cerrad la puerta.

Sus hombres abandonaron la estancia y Eliza entonces sintió miedo. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba loca? Aquel hombre podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella … ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Entonces el hombre se adelantó a la mortecina luz y pudo apreciar asombrada que era atractivo, para nada a como se lo había imaginado … muy atractivo, de hecho, a pesar de que una fea cicatriz le cruzara la mejilla izquierda y estuviera menos aseado de lo que ella desearía. Era un rostro atractivo, muy masculino, de rasgos cuadrados, y su cuerpo era musculoso, al menos lo que podía apreciar entre sombras, e increíblemente, sus dientes eran blancos. Unos despiertos e inteligentes ojos grises la analizaban abiertamente.

\- ¿La mercancía será nuestra una vez cumplamos el trato?  
\- Por supuesto … haced con ella lo que os plazca.  
\- Bien … - sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo - … y ahora, hablemos del precio.  
\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Más dinero? - Una carcajada la interrumpió.  
\- No, el dinero es más que suficiente.  
\- Entonces …  
\- ¿Qué crees que podría desear de ti? – Eliza sintió un momento que el corazón podría estallarle en el pecho. Tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces. - Siempre he querido montar a una joven de alta cuna … - Y entonces, el corazón de Eliza se desbocó. Dios mío, no, no es posible …

Tenía que huir, debía marcharse. Observó durante unos minutos a aquel hombre despreciable, oscuro … él sonreía ligeramente, estudiando su reacción. Vio cómo se llevaba una mano al cuadrado mentón, acariciándoselo mientras la miraba. Sus manos eran grandes, duras … la joven tragó con fuerza, tenía la garganta seca.

\- No soy una vulgar ramera … - Notó que su voz sonaba más estridente de lo habitual. Pero, ¿qué se creía aquel malnacido?  
\- Pues claro que no, querida, - se echó él a reír suavemente – por eso mismo.

Su orgullo, aunque débil, salió a la superficie y alzó la barbilla.

\- ¿Y si me niego? ¿Vas a forzarme? – Sus ojos grises la hacían temblar, fijos en ella.  
\- Jamás he forzado a ninguna mujer. – La grave voz envolvió a Eliza, dejándola paralizada en el sitio. Él estaba más cerca. – Y jamás lo haré. El trato es que estés de acuerdo … en todo. Si no es así … - Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia - nos olvidamos del asunto. – Eliza frunció el ceño.  
\- Pero te estoy pagando … - Él se adelantó un paso e inconscientemente ella se echó hacia atrás, mientras él reía suavemente.  
\- ¿Tan desagradable te resultaría? Sé que no sería el primer hombre para ti.  
\- ¿Me está insultando, señor? – Eliza alzó la barbilla, altanera, y él rio aún más fuerte.  
\- En absoluto. Tómalo como un cumplido. – Se acercó a pocos centímetros de ella. Eliza tenía la espalda pegada a la pared y el corazón a mil por hora. Quiso arrugar la nariz, pero entonces constató que él olía bien, por increíble que pareciera. A pesar de sus ropas gastadas, se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba limpio. – Quizá sea esto lo que necesitas … - Susurró el hombre. - ¿Qué decides?  
\- P … por qué yo … - Murmuró la joven débilmente. Él la recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada.  
\- Porque estás aquí … y porque eres muy sexy …

De pronto, sin previo aviso, la mano grande del hombre se posó en su cuello, haciendo que Eliza diera un respingo, y fue descendiendo lentamente, mientras ella contenía el aliento, por el hombro … el escote … hasta rodear uno de sus senos.

\- Aún no he aceptado … - Protestó ella débilmente, todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos como alambres, mientras él dejaba ver la blancura de sus dientes y bajaba suavemente uno de los tirantes del vestido.  
\- Yo creo que sí.

Eliza no podía respirar, simplemente no podía respirar. Deseaba empujar a aquel bruto despreciable con todas sus fuerzas y salir corriendo de allí, olvidarse de todo aquello … pero entonces, se apareció el rostro de su hermano ante ella. Roto, destrozado … las mil y una lágrimas que Neil había vertido en su regazo por aquella maldita … sentía los dedos del hombre bajar su vestido, acercarse a ella, su aliento en su cuello … debo hacerlo, susurraba su cerebro, no puedo hacerlo, susurraba su corazón …

No pudo articular palabra, quería gritar, pero las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta. El hombre mordió el lóbulo de su oreja muy suavemente, y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Parpadeó sorprendida, fijándose en que el cabello de aquel desconocido era de un tono rubio oscuro./span/p

\- No voy a hacerte daño … - Oyó que él susurraba, e inexplicablemente le creyó. Él desnudó sus senos. – No me equivocaba … eres preciosa … - Por un instante se sintió desfallecer, se sintió sucia, despreciable … giró el rostro hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero cuando el desconocido mordió su cuello y sus pezones, al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa, se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de que estaba excitada. Dios mío, estoy loca …

Él desnudó a ambos y tumbó a una temblorosa Eliza en el lecho. Era el momento, ahora nunca. Debía empujarlo y echar a correr. Pero estaba desnuda … y el momento pasó como un relámpago.

No pudo evitar echar un vistazo al hombre que la observaba desnudo desde lo alto. Sus nervios se acrecentaron al notar que era el hombre mejor dotado que había visto … y por increíble que pareciera, también el más atractivo.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Parecía divertido, y ella se mordió el labio, desviando la vista.

Todo pasará rápido, pensaba una y otra vez. Dios mío, Eliza … va a poseerte un asqueroso ladrón, un hombre de la calle … aquello era asqueroso, despreciable …

Él se puso a su lado y comenzó a tocarla.

\- Estás muy tensa …  
\- Por favor … - Susurró ella, al borde de las lágrimas.  
\- Vamos, nena, ¿qué esperabas? – Él le giró el rostro e hizo que le mirara. - ¿Qué no iba a aprovechar la situación? Me la has puesto dura desde que has entrado por la puerta. – Aquellos ojos la quemaban. - Sé que no eres una jovencita pudorosa, no hay más que verte. - Su mano descendió hasta sus muslos y Eliza se tensó. – Ssshhh, está bien, nena, relájate … no voy a hacerte daño, lo juro … sólo quiero darte placer.  
\- ¿De veras? – Oyó que su voz brotaba débil y asustada. Se atrevió a mirarle de frente y constató que era un hombre joven, apenas unos años mayor que ella … y Dios, era muy atractivo. Él sonrió asintiendo, mientras sus dedos llegaban a su objetivo, y ella se mordía el labio, haciendo esfuerzos por no cerrar los muslos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que él sabía lo que hacía.

El placer la pilló desprevenida. Comenzó a relajarse y él lo percibió al instante.

\- Eso es … muy bien … - Entonces la besó en la boca. No fue un beso rudo ni brusco … su lengua entró suavemente, casi como pidiendo permiso … y pronto Eliza se sorprendió a sí misma respondiéndole.

Por unos instantes, la joven se preguntó qué sucedería si ahora le empujara y saliera corriendo … pero supo que no lo haría, ya no. Sus manos ascendían por sus duros y musculosos hombros, sus bocas se enredaban una y otra vez … y sus cuerpos conectaron como si se hubiera activado un interruptor invisible. Eliza dejó de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en con quién estaba, y por qué lo hacía. Dejó de preocuparse y se rindió a él.

\- Vaya … veo que vamos a pasarlo muy bien juntos … - Susurró él en su oído, mientras ella gemía … y perdió el control … pero no le importó.

Se dejó llevar. Se dejó llevar y aquel hombre la condujo a otra dimensión desconocida hasta ese instante. Esa noche Eliza hizo cosas que jamás pensó que realizaría.

Aquello duró toda la noche … hablaron muy poco, apenas … subían al cielo y nada más bajar, volvían a empezar … hasta que con las primeras luces del alba, ella se levantó del revuelto lecho, vistiéndose rápidamente, y echó un último vistazo al hombre desnudo que la observaba desde las sombras.

\- He cumplido mi parte.  
\- De sobra. – La mirada masculina la acarició. – Y yo cumpliré la mía.

Ni siquiera supo cómo se llamaba … pero había sido la mejor noche de sexo de su vida.

-fin de escena retrospectiva-

Se acarició los senos, recordando aquellas manos, mientras el agua resbalada por ellos.

Pero de pronto pegó un respingo, porque otras manos se habían unido a las suyas, y se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con un sonriente Stuart desnudo frente a ella.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
\- ¿Creías que iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad? – Ella alzó el rostro airada, pero Stuart no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La tomó en brazos y la alzó un poco, apoyándola contra la pared de la ducha. - ¿Estabas pensando en mí? – Qué más quisieras, pensó ella, pero se dejó hacer. - ¿Sigues enfadada? – Preguntó él entre besos.

Siempre estoy enfadada … más sabiendo que me has tocado tú en suerte, pensaba ella. Pero correspondió a sus besos, abriéndose a él.

* * *

El mayordomo de los Cornwell, Jackson, avistó el automóvil enfilar la avenida de entrada a la mansión, y comenzó a dar las órdenes para que todo estuviera dispuesto para la llegada de los señores. El hombre, que llevaba muchos años al servicio de la familia, que había visto crecer a Archibald y Alistear y que había sentido la muerte del pequeño de los Cornwell como si se tratara de un miembro de su propia familia, suspiró con tristeza. Podía sentir el profundo sufrimiento de aquella pareja. Habían perdido el rumbo … habían seguido su camino, por separado.

El automóvil se detuvo en la entrada, y el viejo mayordomo se acercó a abrir la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, Jackson. – El joven Cornwell le sonrió con amabilidad, mientras se volvía caballerosamente para ayudar a descender a su esposa del automóvil.  
\- Hola, Jackson, buenas noches.  
\- Señora. – El mayordomo le hizo una cortés reverencia.

Los jóvenes se adentraron en la mansión, mientras Jackson hacia gestos al resto de la servidumbre para que se fueran a sus puestos.

\- ¿Estás cansado?  
\- ¿Qué? – Archie parpadeó, volviendo la cabeza para mirarla, y Annie constató que ya no había sentimientos en aquella mirada, tal vez, el cariño seguía ahí … pero Annie no creía que pudieran volver a ser una pareja propiamente dicha. ¿Y qué harían si querían tener hijos? ¿Deberían volver a pasar por un infierno, como antaño? - ¿Qué sucede, Annie? – Ella parpadeó sorprendida y sonrió.  
\- Nada … todo va bien.  
\- ¿Estás segura? – La voz de Archie sonó amarga, mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras.  
\- Archie ….  
\- ¿Sí? – Él se paró, girándose a observarla, sin emoción en el rostro.  
\- Nada … buenas noches.

* * *

Aquel desangelado pabellón, habilitado como taberna y otros usos, protegido de miradas indiscretas por un montón de mercancía apilada ante sus puertas, era el centro de reunión de los negocios más oscuros del puerto de Chicago. Lo que allí se acordaba, quedaba firmado con sangre. Un pacto no escrito que bien podía pagarse con la muerte, como de hecho sucedía en muchas ocasiones.

\- ¡Mark! – Un gigante con ropa grasienta, sentado ante un tosco taburete frente a la larga barra, saludó alzando la mano al hombre que en esos momentos entraba por la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo va la noche, Jim? – El hombre más joven se sentó frente al grandullón y enseguida le sirvieron una jarra de cerveza.

\- Mejor imposible. Ha llegado un grupo de marineros y las chicas llevan trabajando toda la noche. – El otro asintió. – No creo que Maisie tenga tiempo para ti hoy, la están entreteniendo demasiado … - El grandullón soltó una risotada, golpeándose el muslo, mientras el otro miraba hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

\- Controlad que todos paguen lo que deben.

\- Por descontado, amigo. – Ambos bebieron un trago de sus respectivas jarras. - ¿Dónde has andado metido últimamente? Los muchachos comentan que te has enamorado …

\- ¿Enamorado? – Mark alzó una ceja.

\- Sí … dicen que después de la visita de la misteriosa señora el otro día, te quedaste bastante tocado. – El otro se echó a reír. - ¿Es que era tan buena en la cama?

\- ¿Y quién te dice que me la tiré?

\- ¡Venga ya, Mark! Los gemidos se oían por toda la casa. – Los dos rieron a carcajadas. – Y toda la noche, por lo que me han dicho. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Qué les das?

\- Esto. – Se tocó la entrepierna y el grande se rio con ganas. Apuraron sus jarras, y Mark se acercó a él. – Escucha, ya está todo preparado para lo de la fiesta. Por eso he estado tan ocupado estos días.

\- Pero, ¿en serio vamos a hacerlo?

\- Pues claro. ¿Sabes lo que te darán en las islas por una mujer de esa clase? La podrán explotar como fulana y sacarán mucho dinero. Además … podréis probarla en el barco. – Vio cómo los ojos del otro se llenaban de lujuria.

\- ¿No te parece demasiado riesgo por una sola mujer?

\- El plan es perfecto. Y hemos cobrado mucho dinero …

\- Más que dinero diría yo … - El grande meneó la cabeza mientras el otro pedía otro par de cervezas. Le golpeó en el hombro.

\- Lo dejo en tus manos, ¿de acuerdo? Nos veremos a la vuelta.

\- ¿Te marchas?

\- Sí … un tiempo, como ya te dije.

\- ¿Y cómo podremos localizarte?

\- No podréis, Jim, ya lo sabes. Son las reglas. – El grande bajó la mirada cohibido. – Sam te dará los detalles. Espero que todo salga perfecto, como siempre.

\- ¡Cariño!

Una joven, excesivamente maquillada y con un ajustado vestido rojo que resaltaba sus grandes pechos, bajaba en ese momento las escaleras, seguida de otro joven, el cual se acercó a la barra, mientras ella se contoneaba hacia ellos.

\- Hola, preciosa. – La joven se frotó contra Mark y lo besó en la boca, hambrienta.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? Te he echado mucho de menos … - La joven hizo un puchero mientras le tocaba la entrepierna y él reía.

\- He estado trabajando … pero continuamente pensando en ti, Maisie.

\- Eso espero. – Volvió a besarlo vorazmente en la boca. - ¿Vienes arriba conmigo?

\- Está noche no, querida, tienes trabajo. – Ella enseguida se apartó de él, enrojeciendo e intentando guardar la compostura. Mark le acarició la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo. – No te enfades, nena, tienes clientes. – Le dio una suave palmada en el trasero y le hizo un gesto hacia la sala, repleta de hombres. La joven apretó los labios y se dirigió hacia allí. Él se volvió hacia el grandullón, mirándolo fijamente con sus fríos ojos grises. – No me falles, Jim, ¿de acuerdo? – El aludido tragó saliva y asintió.

\- Descuida. – El joven le golpeó el hombro y se despidió, saliendo a la oscuridad de la calle.

Jim suspiró con fuerza. Sí, más le valía no fallarle.

 **NOTA: ¡Hola a todos! Quería aprovechar unos instantes para poder agradeceros vuestros comentarios y vuestra fidelidad a la historia. Ya que sé que ha habido temporadas en las que he tardado en actualizar, y lo siento, intentaré ser más constante. Vosotros sois quienes me motiváis a continuar. Gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad. En los próximos capítulos van a suceder muchas cosas. Espero estar a la altura de las expectativas, pero sobre todo espero que disfrutéis leyendo, como siempre. ¡Un saludo muy fuerte y hasta pronto!**

 **Nhoare**


	30. Capitulo 30 - Conmoción

**-Terry-**

Hoy es jueves … creo. Abro los ojos a la claridad que inunda la habitación, y me doy cuenta de que estoy solo en el lecho … de nuevo. Y así ha sido desde la noche de la cena con los Andrew. Aquella fue la última vez que pude tocar íntimamente a mi esposa, y ya han pasado cinco días. Lo único que ella argumenta al respecto es que está muy nerviosa y cansada. Hemos ido a que el doctor le echara un vistazo, tal y como le insinué, y parece que todo está bien … pero yo no puedo evitar estar terriblemente preocupado.

No sé por qué, presiento que algo ha sucedido. Está distante, tensa … y cada vez que intento un acercamiento, me evita sutilmente. Ella dice que son imaginaciones mías, ¿imaginaciones?

Por cierto, ¿a dónde habrá ido? Oh sí, de pronto recuerdo que me dijo que iba a estar en el hospital, que deseaba dejar cerradas algunas cuestiones antes de marcharnos. Y nos vamos el lunes … por fin. Una vez terminé la fiesta, el sábado por la noche, haremos los preparativos el domingo, y el lunes a primera hora partimos de Chicago.

Me levanto perezosamente de la cama y me dirijo al baño para darme una vigorizante ducha. No voy a negar que en cierto modo, estoy deseando volver a Londres … y más que a Londres, estoy deseando volver a mi rutina, a mi trabajo … no es un secreto que odio las multitudes, y estos días me están resultando francamente duros de sobrellevar. Siento que voy a estallar en cualquier momento, y sé que eso no sería nada bueno.

El agua cae por mi cuerpo y me quedo quieto un segundo, pero de pronto abro los ojos sorprendido. ¿He oído bien? ¿Alguien ha dicho mi nombre?

Apago el grifo de la ducha y asomo la cabeza. Sí, hay alguien en la habitación.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

\- ¿Terry? – El risueño rostro de Albert me saluda desde el vano de la puerta y yo suelto el aire retenido.

\- ¡Oh, Albert!

\- ¿Te he asustado?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – Mi amigo me lanza la toalla divertido y yo empiezo a secarme, meneando la cabeza. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada, nada … - Albert entra al baño, lleno de vapor, y abre la ventana, dejando entrar el aire.

\- ¡Albert! Creo sinceramente que lo que quieres es matarme de una pulmonía.

\- Es que no sé cómo puedes respirar con todo este vapor acumulado en el ambiente …

\- ¿Has venido a darme lecciones sobre cómo debo tomar una ducha? – Mi amigo suelta una carcajada.

\- Vamos, vístete rápido. ¿Tienes traje de montar?

\- ¿Qué? – Me paro un instante a mirarle sorprendido. – Claro, Albert. Es un básico en una gira teatral. – Albert ríe aún más fuerte y me da un cariñoso golpe en el hombro.

\- Por eso te he dejado uno encima de la cama. Somos más o menos de la misma talla. ¡Vamos, apresúrate! Una buena cabalgada es lo que nos hace falta. ¡Te espero abajo!

Y antes de poder articular palabra, mi amigo abandona la estancia tan rápido como ha llegado.

 **-William-**

Estoy pletórico de energía. No sé si es porque presiento que dentro de poco todo habrá terminado. Una vez pase la fiesta, poco a poco podremos volver a la normalidad, y no veo el momento de que eso suceda.

Milagrosamente, tengo la mañana libre, así que no veo mejor ocasión para poder dar un buen paseo a caballo, y sé que mi amigo Terry estará encantado de acompañarme. Esta mañana temprano me he topado con Candy, camino del hospital, así que supongo que Terry aceptará un poco de aventura para mitigar su soledad.

Entro a mi propio dormitorio y me acerco silenciosamente al ventanal para descorrer parcialmente las cortinas. Patty sigue dormida en el lecho. Me acerco a ella y beso suavemente su mejilla, el borde de sus labios …

\- Mmmmhhh … William … - Ella se despereza y yo aprovecho para besar su cuello.

\- Buenos días, amor mío. – Ella me rodea con sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Hora de desayunar. He pedido que te suban el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo? – La beso en los labios.

\- Últimamente no paro de dormir … - Me levanto sonriendo.

\- Es normal en esta etapa. Voy a dar un paseo a caballo con Terry, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- Sorprendentemente, tengo unas horas libres. – Mi esposa asiente y sonríe soñolienta. – Te veo emocionado.

\- Créeme que lo necesito, vida mía.

\- Lo sé. Luego te veo.

Salgo de la habitación y enfilo el pasillo, silbando quedamente. Me siento bien. No puedo creer que tenga toda una mañana entera de libertad por delante.

\- Buenos días, Watters. – Doy un golpecito a Watters en el hombro al llegar al final de la escalera y sonrío a Birdy, que se apresura escaleras arriba a llevar el desayuno a mi esposa.

\- Una hermosa mañana, señor.

\- ¡Ya lo creo! – Le guiño un ojo y me dispongo a salir a la galería.

\- ¡William! – La voz hace detener en seco mis pasos. No, por favor, ahora no. Me doy la vuelta e intento sonreír.

\- Buenos días, tía.

\- ¿Tienes un momento? – Hace un gesto hacia la biblioteca. No, por favor, ahora no.

\- ¿Es importante? En este instante me disponía a ir a los establos …

\- Apenas serán unos minutos, William.

\- Está bien. – Suspiro profundamente y me dirijo a Watters. – Cuando baje el señor Grandchester, dile por favor que desayune y me espere unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro, señor.

 **-Emilia Elroy-**

Veo la cara de fastidio de William, que intenta a duras penas disimular, y mi corazón se enternece y siente una honda tristeza. William pasa ante mí y entra a la biblioteca, donde sus tíos le esperan.

La plana mayor de los Andrew: el consejo. Formado por las cinco ramas de la familia Andrew: los cinco hermanos, las ramas principales, de las cuales derivan otras muchas, menos significativas. Y todos ellos han tenido descendencia, todos menos yo. Todos menos el hermano mayor. Y he tenido que soportar ese velado desprecio durante toda mi vida, desde el mismo momento en que me uní a Charles. Porque para la familia, la culpa, por supuesto, ha sido enteramente mía. Algo que también ha contribuido a fortalecer mi carácter.

Colton es el segundo, casado con Elizabeth. Y del que desciende William, cabeza de la familia, quien en unos meses continuará su línea sucesoria, con el bebé que espera. William es ahora el único descendiente vivo de esa rama. Así como indirectamente, yo soy la única de la rama de Charles.

Sentados frente a nosotros, tenemos a los otros pilares de la familia: Robert y Michael. Los hermanos pequeños. Con descendencia. Esperando como buitres a que alguno cometa algún error para coger la batuta. Afortunadamente, sus hijos aún están en la universidad, como mucho.

Y por supuesto, antes está Felicia, la única mujer, la tercera por nacimiento. Por desgracia fallecida también, así como su única hija Margaret, madre de mis otros muchachos: los Cornwell. Por desgracia, sólo queda Archibald como único descendiente de la misma con vida. Hará unos tres años, Archibald tuvo que soportar el terrible dolor de perder a sus padres en un accidente. En su corta vida, mi sobrino ha tenido que soportar grandes pérdidas, aunque no podrá ser miembro del consejo hasta que cumpla la treintena.

William saluda a sus tíos con sendos apretones de manos, y todos nos instalamos frente a los ventanales que dan a los jardines. Mis ojos se pierden unos instantes en el colorido de las flores, antes de forzarme a centrar mi atención en los presentes.

\- Bien, ¿qué sucede? – William junta sus manos y sus ojos azules nos escudriñan uno a uno.

\- Eso querríamos saber nosotros, sobrino, qué es lo que sucede.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, tío Robert?

\- Te casas de pronto, sin consultar al consejo, sin seguir las reglas que se llevan cumpliendo en la familia desde hace siglos …

\- Eliges a una joven inferior a ti en la escala social … - Continúa su tío Michael.

\- ¡Bien, ya basta! ¿Vamos a volver a comenzar con todo este asunto? Creía que ya estaba finiquitado …

\- Y hemos pasado todo eso y nos hemos plegado a toda esta pantomima que ha preparado Elroy. – Abro la boca para decir algo, pero Robert alza un dedo en mi dirección, haciéndome callar. Siento que hiervo por dentro de furia contenida. – Ahora no, Emilia. Pero has omitido que por añadidura, tu esposa está enferma.

\- ¿Enferma? – William frunce el ceño, sorprendido.

\- Por supuesto, William, ¿vas a decirnos ahora que no lo sabes? – William se incorpora bruscamente en el sillón.

\- Por favor, tío Robert, no juegues conmigo. Patricia está embarazada, y es por eso por lo que …

\- No está así por el embarazo, William.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

\- Robert, no creo que …

\- ¡Ahora no, Emilia!

\- ¿Vais a decirme de una maldita vez qué es lo que sucede con mi esposa? – William ya se ha puesto en pie, frente a sus tíos, el rostro pálido y los ojos vidriosos, heridos y furiosos.

Robert se acerca a una mesa cercana y toma una carpeta de documentos que entrega a su sobrino. Este la toma con el ceño fruncido y la abre con manos temblorosas.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Son pruebas realizadas a tu esposa hace unos días.

\- ¿Pruebas a mi esposa? Pero, ¿cómo os atrevéis? – William se acerca peligrosamente a su tío, mientras Michael lo toma por las solapas de la chaqueta.

\- ¡Ya basta, William! ¡Compórtate! – Él se desase de su tío con brusquedad.

\- ¿Que me comporte? Me estáis diciendo que le habéis realizado pruebas a Patty sin mi consentimiento …

\- Ella accedió, William.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Intuimos que esa debilidad iba más allá del simple embarazo … - William se había sentado, perplejo.

\- Pero el Dr. Mills dijo …

\- El Dr. Mills ni siquiera se planteó otra cosa. Una mujer joven, fuerte y sana … supuestamente, ¿por qué iba a haber algo más?

William vuelve la vista a los papeles … lo noto perdido, derrotado … deseo consolarle, hacer algo para aliviarle el dolor que está por venir, pero no puedo moverme. Él parpadea confuso, mientras pasa las hojas sin apenas ver …

\- ¿Y esto qué significa? – Michael suspira y hace un gesto a Robert, levantándose y acercándose a William.

\- Escucha, William, lamentamos profundamente todo esto, de veras. Pensamos … Dios mío, pensamos que estabas al corriente.

\- ¿Al corriente de qué, tío Mike? – Observo el rostro de mi querido sobrino, sus ojos enrojecidos, su voz rota … y siento que las lágrimas inundan mis ojos, pero parpadeo varias veces para contenerlas.

\- Las pruebas han revelado que Patricia se está debilitando rápidamente. Su cuerpo se apaga inexplicablemente a medida que avanza la gestación …

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pero no revelan las causas. Los médicos que han realizado las pruebas aconsejan que se traslade a la paciente a una clínica especializada …

\- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Patricia sólo está muy cansada, es normal en esta etapa …

\- No, no es normal, William. En un mes … ya no podrá caminar.

\- Pero … pero … - Los ojos de William se llenan de lágrimas no derramadas mientras vuelve la vista hacia los papeles y su tío le pone una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Es por el bebé?

\- Tal vez … no lo saben. Aunque ya es demasiado tarde para interrumpir el embarazo, porque Patricia tal vez no sobreviva …

\- Dios mío … - William se pasa las manos por el demudado rostro.

\- Sé que necesitas unos momentos. Pero habrán de tomarse decisiones, William …

Unos golpes en la puerta, hacen que todos nos giremos sobresaltados para ver cómo George entra a la habitación. El pobre hombre parece algo cohibido al observar nuestros rostros.

\- Lamento la interrupción. Señora, - se dirige a mí – necesito que supervise varios encargos y preparativos para la próxima fiesta del sábado. Los plazos se nos echan encima.

\- Está bien, George, voy en unos minutos. Espérame en la cocina.

 **-George-**

Salgo de la biblioteca y me dirijo rápidamente a la cocina con el corazón en un puño. Se lo están comunicando en este instante. He podido ver su angustiado rostro, y lo siento tanto, tanto … es tan injusto …

Al llegar a la espaciosa cocina, constato que Mary se halla sola.

\- Hola. – Su resplandeciente sonrisa es lo único que puede alegrarme el día. No veo el momento de que todo el asunto del señor William termine, para poder pedirle que se case conmigo. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro que sí. – Miro a mi alrededor un instante y me acerco a ella, tomando su mano y besándole la palma, para después apretarla contra mi mejilla. – La señora Elroy vendrá enseguida, y entonces deberé marchar a la ciudad. ¿Podremos vernos esta noche?

Ella asiente y se separa con rapidez, al tiempo de darme la vuelta para ver a la señora Elroy entrar a la cocina.

\- Bien, George, ¿decías …? – Tomo la lista de quehaceres de encima de la mesa y se la enseño.

\- Debe supervisarse el menú con Mary, la distribución del buffet y las bebidas … he de ir al despacho en la ciudad a cerrar unos asuntos de la familia y no sé si volveré a tiempo para aprobar los contratos del servicio temporal para la fiesta y la seguridad …

\- De acuerdo. De camino a la ciudad, quiero que pases por la mansión Cornwell y avises a mi sobrino de que deseamos verlo sin falta esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a tener una importante reunión, en la que también creemos que debes estar tú presente, George.

\- Sí, señora.

Me despido con un gesto de cabeza y me dirijo hacia la entrada. Espero que Andy ya esté con el coche a punto. He de hacer tantas cosas que no sé si el día tendrá horas suficientes.

Una vez el coche se detiene a la entrada de la mansión Cornwell, Jackson me recibe con cierta sorpresa.

\- ¡Señor Anderson! No esperábamos su visita.

\- Me envía la señora Elroy. ¿Está el señor Archibald en casa?

\- Lamentablemente no, ha ido al despacho en la ciudad, pero la señora …

\- No quiero importunarla …

\- Tú nunca molestas, George. – Me inclino ante la joven morena que se acerca a nosotros, obviamente preparada para salir, y ella sonríe. – Me alegro de verte. Mi esposo se encuentra en la ciudad, ¿te diriges hacia allí?

\- Así es, señora.

\- ¿Sería un inconveniente que compartiéramos el coche? Mi esposo se ha llevado el nuestro y he de hacer unos encargos.

\- Al contrario, será un placer, señora.

 **-Annie-**

La llegada de George ha resultado como caída del cielo. La casa se me estaba echando encima, ya no podía más. La relación con Archie cada vez es más distante, y aunque intentamos ser corteses el uno con el otro, los espacios silenciosos cada vez son más abundantes e incómodos. Necesito salir de la casa. La ciudad me vendrá bien, con su actividad y su energía. Tal vez vaya a ver a mi madre … quien sabe. Me hubiera gustado ver a Patty y a Candy, pero sinceramente, no tengo muchas ganas de ir a la mansión Andrew, al menos de momento.

Hace un par de días tuvimos que encontrarnos con la tía Elroy para tomar el té, y la situación fue francamente incómoda, tanto para Archie como para mí. Hubimos de sufrir un exhaustivo interrogatorio que a duras penas pudimos eludir convincentemente. Y al volver a casa, estaba tan enfadada y asqueada que ni siquiera pude probar bocado en la cena. Maldita vieja bruja, cuánta razón tiene Candy. Por cierto, hubiera deseado tener una conversación privada con ella sobre lo acontecido en la cena con Neil, pero no ha sido posible.

\- ¿Va de compras a la ciudad?

\- Sí, eso es. Por cierto, George, ¿estaba Candy en la mansión?

\- Creo que no, señora. Tengo entendido que ha ido al hospital a primera hora de la mañana. – Mi corazón se alegra súbitamente. Está en la ciudad. Luego pasaré a verla y tal vez podamos almorzar juntas.

George me deja en el centro de la ciudad y una vez sola, respiro profundamente. Esta pequeña escapada me da una absurda sensación de libertad, y me siento bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La mañana de septiembre es maravillosa, llena de luz, aligera el espíritu. La muchedumbre, ajena a los problemas de los demás, pasea tranquila por las concurridas calles, entre tiendas y callejuelas, disfrutando de la mañana veraniega. Hace tanto, tanto tiempo que no hago algo tan normal como simplemente ir de compras …

 **-Matt-**

\- Dios mío … - Me atraganto con el café, derramando parte del mismo en la mesita, mientras toso compulsivamente.

\- ¡Matthew! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? – Mi madre me da golpecitos en la espalda y yo intento recomponerme, no quitando la vista ni un instante de la blanca figura que se aleja paseando al otro lado de la calle.

\- Disculpa, mamá …

¿Es ella? ¿Es ella realmente? Sí, la reconocería en cualquier parte … esa forma de caminar, esas curvas …

\- ¡Matthew! – Pego un ligero respingo ante el grito de mi madre. - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, mamá … - Mi madre sigue la dirección de mi mirada y frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Me disculpas un momento? Creo haber visto a alguien …

Ni siquiera me detengo a escuchar las protestas de mi madre y echo a correr en dirección a la persona que ocupa mis pensamientos de la mañana a la noche. Por fin la tengo a pocos metros de distancia y siento que mi corazón va a explotar. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué diré? ¿Cómo reaccionará ella? Tengo las palabras de su carta grabadas a fuego en el alma … pero no puedo creerlo, simplemente, no puedo … he de verlo en sus ojos.

Annie se ha detenido ante un escaparate a pocos pasos de mí y me paro un segundo, para tomar aliento y poder observarla a placer por unos minutos. Dios mío, está preciosa … con ese vestido, ese sombrero … esa elegancia natural que posee al moverse … y sus ojos, aunque no pueda verlos desde aquí, sé que voy a sufrir un impacto al volver a encontrarme con esos ojos que despiertan todo mi cuerpo …

Me armo de valor y me adelanto unos pasos, ya estoy muy cerca … abro la boca para decir su nombre …

\- ¡Annie!

Ella se gira hacia la voz y yo me muerdo el labio, el corazón retumbando en mi pecho. ¿Quién es ese hombre? Observo cómo ella se acerca a ese elegante joven, vestido impecablemente, y este la besa en la mejilla. ¿Es ese su marido? Necesito apoyarme en la pared, me cuesta trabajo respirar con normalidad …

Y súbitamente, Annie se gira un momento, y nuestros ojos se encuentran en la distancia. De pronto el tiempo, el mundo, se detiene, y solo estamos nosotros dos, mirándonos. Percibo el impacto que recibe su rostro al verme, constato como su rostro palidece, como su mano tiembla ligeramente al subir hacia su garganta …

 **-Annie-**

No es posible, no es posible … Matt … está aquí, en Chicago, parado a pocos pasos … ¿estoy sufriendo una alucinación?

\- Annie, ¿qué sucede? – Archie me observa con el ceño fruncido para a continuación, mirar él también hacia la figura de Matt, parada a pocos pasos, en la acera. - ¿Conoces a ese caballero?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué caballero? – Dios mío, Annie, ¡reacciona! ¡Reacciona ya! – Creo … creo que me estoy mareando …

Archie enseguida me toma por la cintura y me apoyo en él.

\- Estás realmente pálida … entremos un momento en aquella cafetería. Un café te sentará bien.

\- Pero …

\- Sólo será un momento, Annie. Después me acompañarás al despacho y haré que Tom te lleve a casa, así podrás descansar. – Archie me coge firmemente por el codo y la cintura, y me dirige hacia la cafetería indicada. Debo hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no girar la cabeza en su dirección … Dios mío, Matt …

Ni siquiera soy consciente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor en los próximos minutos. Archie hace que me tome el ardiente café casi a regañadientes, y a continuación nos dirigimos a su despacho, donde George nos espera. Archie me deja sentada en una de las salas de reuniones, al cuidado de su secretaría, mientras él habla con George en susurros.

\- ¿Una reunión? ¿Esta tarde?

\- Así es …

\- ¿Y a qué se debe?

\- Creo que le darán los detalles en la misma, señor … - Apenas soy consciente de lo que están hablando. ¡Matt! ¡Matt está en Chicago! ¿Cómo es posible?

Me retuerzo las manos, nerviosa. Siento deseos de estallar en lágrimas, pero no puedo hacerlo, no hasta que esté a salvo, en mi habitación.

\- ¿Podrías acercar a Annie a la mansión, George? No se encuentra muy bien …

\- Por supuesto.

Archie se acerca a mi y me levanta del butacón, volviendo a tomarme por la cintura.

\- Annie, George te llevará a casa, le pilla de camino. Escucha, esta tarde tengo una reunión importante, así que supongo que nos veremos en la cena, ¿de acuerdo? – Asiento como un autómata y sigo a George hacia la salida.

\- Señor Cornwell, su próxima cita, los Jenssen, están en el vestíbulo.

\- Bien, Sally, que suban.

¿Los Jenssen? ¿Ha dicho los Jenssen? Me detengo, mirando a la pobre Sally fijamente. Esta me observa, turbada.

\- ¿Señora Cornwell? – Parpadeo, confusa, y me obligo a sonreír.

\- Annie, ¿estás bien? – Pregunta mi esposo.

\- Sí, sí, lo siento … - George me ofrece su brazo y yo me apoyo agradecida, rezando para no toparnos con los Jenssen en el ascensor.

 **-Archie-**

Observo cómo George se lleva a Annie hacia el ascensor. Estoy confuso. ¿Por qué ha reaccionado Annie de esa manera? Sé que me ha mentido. Lo presiento. Aunque ella no lo crea, la conozco bastante bien. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con aquel joven parado a pocos metros de nosotros?

Sally vuelve a llamar mi atención, ya que mi próxima cita de negocios está llegando. Me meto al despacho y me instalo tras mi escritorio. Los Jenssen son pioneros en muchos negocios de la costa este, y sería muy beneficioso para la familia relacionarse con ellos. De hecho, el señor Jenssen me ha comentado por carta varias operaciones muy interesantes que interesaría profundizar. Sé que están invitados a la fiesta del sábado, una ocasión ideal para conocer a mis tíos y a Albert.

Sally toca a la puerta y hace pasar a dos caballeros, mientras me pongo en pie para recibirles. Y entonces … he de hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar la profunda sorpresa de constatar que uno de ellos es el joven que acabamos de ver parado a pocos metros, y al que mi esposa miraba como si fuera un aparecido. El señor Jenssen, ajeno a todo, se adelanta sonriendo y me estrecha la mano.

\- Señor Cornwell, por fin nos conocemos.

\- En … encantado de conocerle, señor Jenssen.

\- Este es mi hijo, Matthew. Él es quien se encarga principalmente de las operaciones de las cuales hemos hablado, por lo que le explicará mucho mejor que yo todo el asunto.

\- Señor Cornwell …

El joven se adelanta y me estrecha la mano con seguridad. Nos miramos a los ojos. ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué tienes que ver con mi esposa? El joven habla con una convicción admirable. Enseguida me doy cuenta de que es inteligente, despierto, y que sabe de lo que habla. De no ser por la reticencia que me produce lo que ha sucedido recientemente con Annie, incluso me caería bien.

Mientras escucho, me entretengo en observarle. Es intrigante. Es magnético, y esos ojos … ¿ámbar? No se parece a su progenitor. Me doy cuenta de que estoy ante un formidable adversario. La tensión entre nosotros es palpable, aunque parece que el señor Jenssen no es consciente de ello. He de morderme los labios para no preguntar …

La reunión se alarga por unos treinta minutos más, y de pronto me encuentro despidiendo a ambos hombres.

\- Entonces, nos veremos el sábado.

\- Eso es, señor Jenssen. Pondré en antecedentes a mis tíos y seguramente el sábado querrán conocerles y adelantar algo.

\- Perfecto, señor Cornwell.

Observo cómo ambos hombres se dirigen al ascensor y por un corto instante, mis ojos se encuentran con los de Matthew Jenssen y mi corazón se acelera sin saber por qué. ¿Quién demonios eres?

Sally interrumpe mis cavilaciones.

\- Señor Cornwell, la señora Grandchester está aquí, le está esperando en el salón. – Frunzo el ceño.

\- ¿Candy?

Me dirijo hacia el salón de reuniones y mi bella prima se levanta del sillón sonriente, y se acerca a darme un abrazo.

\- ¡Archie!

\- Candy, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- He estado toda la mañana en el hospital, terminando algunas cosas … antes de marcharme. – Su rostro se empaña un poco, o tal vez hayan sido imaginaciones mías. – Y después me he preguntado si estarías en el despacho y si sería posible que me acompañaras a la mansión Andrew. Así podemos estar un rato juntos, primo, que no hemos tenido ocasión desde que has llegado. – Yo no puedo evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

\- Me parece una gran idea. ¿Comemos juntos? – La duda se instala unos segundos en sus verdosos ojos, pero enseguida asiente sonriendo.

 **-Candy-**

No esperaba la invitación a almorzar, y no sé cómo reaccionará Terry al ver que no vuelvo a la mansión, pero siento que le debo esto a mi primo. Su tristeza me llega desde kilómetros de distancia, y no voy a verlo en mucho tiempo … espero que mi esposo pueda comprender que necesito estas despedidas.

Y por otro lado, no soy estúpida … ni él tampoco. Estoy evitándole. Me siento tan tensa, tan nerviosa … y asustada, que no deseo que él lo perciba. Supongo que todo terminará una vez pase la fiesta y me aleje de Chicago … y de Neil Legan.

Archie coge sus cosas y nos despedimos de Sally. El esplendoroso sol de septiembre nos ilumina los rostros y el alma, y colgándome del brazo de mi primo, nos alejamos hacia el extenso parque de la ciudad. Archie compra unos bocadillos en un pequeño quiosco al pie del parque, y nos adentramos en los jardines, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Pronto estamos sentados en la hierba, comiendo con las manos, ambos descalzos, disfrutando de la naturaleza. Miró a mi primo y mi corazón se alegra al descubrir que los ojos de Archie vuelven a brillar.

\- Oh, Archie … por fin sonríes. Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía así … - El rostro de mi primo se nubla unos instantes.

\- Bueno … creo que eres de las pocas personas que logra hacerme sonreír, Candy, como siempre …

\- ¡Eh, eso no es cierto!

\- Eso era lo que Stear siempre solía decir … - Archie echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo con nostalgia. – Ten un mal día, un día negro … pero te toparás con la rubita pecosa y te arrancará una sonrisa aunque no quieras … - Yo tenía un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿De veras decía eso?

\- Sí … - Archie alarga su mano y toma la mía con cariño. – Me alegro de que seas feliz, Candy, de veras, a pesar de mis diferencias con Terrence … ahora sé que él te ama.

\- Gracias, Archie. – Susurro con voz ronca por la emoción. – Voy a echarte de menos, voy a echar de menos a todos … - Él asiente. Sus ojos castaños son insondables y desprenden una gran tristeza. – Archie …

\- Sé lo que vas a preguntarme … y sólo puedo decirte que Annie y yo hemos de tomar decisiones importantes … pero aún no hemos dado ese paso.

\- Yo sólo quiero que seáis tan felices como yo lo soy en este instante … - Archie sonríe con dulzura, acariciando mi mano.

\- Gracias por este momento, querida Candy, ha sido casi como volver a ser muy joven, en Lakewood, con Anthony y Stear, los cuatro sonriendo a la vida … - Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla.

\- A mí siempre me tendrás, aunque sea a kilómetros de distancia.

\- Lo sé.

Y como siempre sucede con los buenos momentos, llegan a su fin. Debemos volver. Archie me ha comentado que tiene que asistir a una importante reunión en la mansión, pero no puede darme más detalles, porque los desconoce.

El chofer de Archie nos acerca a la casa, y una vez llegamos, con Watters recibiéndonos con una sonrisa, se abre súbitamente la puerta de la biblioteca y de pronto, la figura de Albert, sentado en un butacón, la cabeza entre las manos, destrozado, estruja mi corazón.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me dirijo a su encuentro, pero una alta figura se interpone en mi camino.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Candice?

\- Tengo que hablar con Albert … - Intento pasar, pero la tía Elroy vuelve a interponerse en mi camino.

\- Candice, no es el momento. – Nuestros ojos se encuentran y una ira insana me posee, trasluciéndose, estoy convencida de ello, en mi mirada clavada en esos fríos ojos grises. - ¿No tendrías que estar con tu esposo? Has estado fuera todo el día. – Aprieto los labios antes de abrir la boca para replicar, pero Archie me pone una mano en el hombro.

\- Candy, querida, luego podrás hablar con Albert, ¿de acuerdo? Yo se lo diré. – Los ojos castaños de Archie me miran con dulzura, casi suplicantes.

\- Está bien.

Archie y la tía Elroy vuelven a entrar a la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y yo respiro profundamente para calmarme, y me giro hacia Watters.

\- ¿Has visto al señor Grandchester, Watters?

\- El señor Grandchester salió a cabalgar antes de almorzar, y todavía no ha vuelto, señora.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que todavía no ha vuelto? – Mi corazón comienza a latir a un ritmo alarmante.

\- El señor dijo que se llevaría algo para almorzar en el bosque, y que volvería al atardecer.

Corro escaleras arriba para cambiarme. Tal vez esa sea la solución: una buena cabalgada, un paseo con Terry por el bosque. Al enfilar el pasillo, me topo con Birdy.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Patty, Birdy? ¿Está despierta?

\- No, señora. La señora Patricia ha vuelto a quedarse dormida.

\- Vaya, entonces la dejo descansar.

Me cambio en unos minutos y me dirijo a grandes pasos a los establos. Pronto estoy cabalgando a trote rápido por los caminos. Oh, qué maravilla … necesitaba esto. ¿Dónde estará Terry? Pongo al caballo a un trote más lento para poder observar a mi alrededor. Echo de menos a Bella. Terry me ha insinuado que podría llevármela a Inglaterra, mi querida yegua … pero he decidido que no. Bella también echaría muchísimo de menos el hogar. Ahora está en Casa de Pony, pero le he comentado a Albert, que si Miss Pony y la Hermana María estiman conveniente que la traiga a la mansión, que entonces lo haga.

La cabalgada me está sentando de maravilla, como una medicina … casi vuelvo a ser yo misma. Y ahora, estoy deseando encontrar a mi esposo. Dirijo la montura hacia la zona de la cascada. En este amplio bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad, parece increíble que incluso haya una pequeña cascada que ha formado una pequeña laguna natural, no mucho más grande que una piscina, ideal para darse un chapuzón en total intimidad. Tal vez Terry se haya dirigido hacia allí, recuerdo que una vez le hablé de su existencia …

En cuanto llego a la entrada del camino a la cascada, sonrío de anticipación al ver un caballo pastando no muy lejos. Terry está allí. Desmonto y me acercó silenciosamente a la laguna. Mi apuesto marido está nadando desnudo. Una visión celestial en mitad del bosque.

\- Señor, ¿sabe usted que esta es una propiedad privada? – Me muerdo el labio para no soltar una carcajada al ver que Terry se para en seco en mitad de su avance y traga agua, escupiendo y tosiendo compulsivamente, para a continuación volverse hacia mí.

\- ¿Quieres que me ahogue? – Mi marido parece enfadado y yo hago un puchero.

\- Lo siento, ¿estás enfadado? – Él no me contesta. Observo que menea la cabeza y vuelve a zambullirse en el agua, continuando su camino con gráciles brazadas.

 **-Terry-**

Estoy airado, enfadado, molesto … rompo el agua con fuerza, como si quisiera partirme los bíceps. Mi esposa lleva todo el día fuera, de hecho, lleva días fuera … fuera de nuestro matrimonio, fuera de nuestro vínculo … y yo estoy loco, loco de nervios, de celos, de preocupación … y de pronto, la veo ahí, sonriente, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Me detengo y me despejo el agua y el cabello del rostro. Giro ligeramente la cabeza para localizarla, y constato, algo sorprendido, que se está desnudando, preparándose para entrar al agua.

En pocas y ágiles brazadas la tengo frente a mí, y tengo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos de contención para no abalanzarme sobre ella. A pesar del agua fresca, siento cómo mi miembro comienza a reaccionar ante su presencia, pero intento mantenerme sereno.

\- Estás enfadado, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Que sí. – Frunzo el ceño y me echo ligeramente hacia atrás, apartando la mirada, pero mi esposa se adelanta y me toma por la cintura. Su piel está fría, pero a mi me produce una descarga eléctrica. – Terry …

\- ¿Sí? – Intento no demostrar ninguna reacción, pero mi esposa está muy cerca y sé que ha percibido mi estado de ánimo.

\- Siento no haber venido antes, de verdad, tenía que terminar esos asuntos. Nos vamos en unos días …

\- Lo sé … - Intento alejarme un poco, pero ella me retiene. – Candy …

\- Por favor, no te alejes de mí …

\- ¿Qué no me aleje de ti? – La miro a los ojos y ya no oculto mi ira, mi ofuscación. – Llevas lejos de mí varios días …

\- Lo sé, y lo siento …

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Los ojos verde-azulados que amo se tiñen de tristeza, y siento ganas de morderme la lengua, pero no puedo contenerme, estoy dolido.

\- La casa, los Andrew … - Se encoge de hombros y noto que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

\- Puedo entender que estés nerviosa, asqueada … pero has hecho que sienta que te molesto, Candy ….

\- No es así, Terry, de veras que no es así … - Me acaricia el rostro mojado y se mueve un poco. – Sabes que te amo …

\- ¿De veras? – Arqueo una ceja.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Meneo la cabeza y me aparto un poco. – Terry …

\- No estoy de humor, Candy … - Me zambullo de nuevo y me alejo unos metros. Al volver la cabeza, la observo allí parada, algo sorprendida … y airada. Sus ojos aguamarina comienzan a brillar peligrosamente.

\- ¿Quieres que me marche? – Yo me encojo de hombros, mientras ella, ya enfadada, frunce el ceño y comienza a vadear hacia la orilla. Pero de pronto se da la vuelta y sus ojos me traspasan. Dios mío, está tan hermosa ahí parada, enfadada y desnuda … - Déjame que te diga una cosa, Terrence Grandchester: sigues siendo el mismo niñato insufrible de siempre … - Intento sofocar la carcajada sardónica que pugna por salir, pero ella aprieta los puños y se da la vuelta. Entonces la intercepto en dos segundos cogiéndola por la cintura, mientras ella me golpea el pecho.

\- ¡Déjame Terry!

\- En absoluto. – Me da una bofetada y yo le sujeto la muñeca. - ¡Ya basta, Candy!

\- ¡Suéltame! – Mi esposa está llorando y a mi se me parte el corazón.

\- ¿De veras quieres que te deje? – Nuestros ojos se encuentran. - ¿Lo deseas de veras, Candy? – Noto que todo su cuerpo se tensa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Estoy descontrolado, ofuscado, herido en mi amor propio … y ella está ante mí, expuesta, tan deseable … nos miramos furiosos, fijamente … mi cuerpo está tenso, pero mi piel abrasa … suelto sus muñecas.

\- Eres libre. – Susurro, pero sé que ella me ha oído. Veo cómo mi esposa parpadea unos segundos, intentando controlar sus emociones. Entonces, súbitamente, su rostro cambia, y una ternura arrolladora cruza sus preciosos rasgos. Las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas.

\- Pero yo no quiero ser libre, Terry … - dice con voz ronca- yo solo quiero estar contigo … - Oh, Dios mío … mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos y trago con fuerza, intentando disipar el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta.

\- Candy … - Ella avanza lentamente hacia mí, algo cohibida. Mis manos rodean su rostro. – Me estoy volviendo loco … - Seco con los pulgares las lágrimas de sus mejillas, mientras me acerco a sus labios.

\- Lamento todo … - Pero no la dejo terminar, ya que la beso suavemente.

Y es ella quien profundiza el beso, jugando con su rápida lengua en mi boca, salvaje y sexy … mi cuerpo reacciona como si hubieran pulsado un botón y la tomo por las nalgas. Ella se abraza a mi cuello y nuestras bocas se funden una y otra vez, cada vez más profundamente … noto sus manos enredadas en mi cabello, oigo sus jadeos mezclados con los míos, el murmullo del agua … pierdo el control, reclamo su cuello, sus pechos … mis manos recorren su piel mojada, y las suyas hacen lo propio con mis hombros y mi pecho, mientras enreda las piernas en mis caderas, hasta que su espalda toca el borde terroso de la laguna. La presiono contra la tierra y de pronto la penetro, gimiendo, oyendo su pequeño grito. Dios mío, ¿pero qué estoy haciendo? Me detengo bruscamente, mis ojos buscando desesperados los suyos.

\- Candy … oh, amor mío, ¿te he hecho daño? ¿Estás …? – Ella acaricia suavemente mi cabello mojado y sonríe.

\- Estoy bien … - Susurra agitada.

\- Yo … - Mi esposa se mueve un poco, acoplándose más a mi cuerpo, y me besa profundamente, moviendo sus caderas y volviéndome loco. Pronto me uno a su movimiento, aumentado la presión, y sujetándola firmemente por las nalgas.

\- ¿Va bien?

\- Muy bien … - Gime ella.

 **-Candy-**

Cae la tarde, y yo me siento tan plena y feliz … hacía tiempo que no me sentía así. En brazos de mi Terry, ambos relajados, en paz, apoyada en el pecho masculino, acariciando su piel calentándose al sol … Terry me ha hecho ponerme su camisa para tapar mi desnudez, argumentando que no desearía que nadie nos sorprendiera y pudiera ver mi cuerpo desnudo, que solo le pertenece a él … me encanta ese aire juguetón y posesivo de mi esposo. Sé que mi actitud le ha hecho daño, y no es justo, no quiero hacerle sufrir. La camisa está abierta sobre mis pechos, la mano de Terry acariciando suavemente la piel, haciéndome estremecer.

\- Mmmmhhh, amor mío, el sol ya está bajo … - Susurro. - … debemos volver.

\- No quiero volver … - Noto sus labios en mi piel y suspiro, excitada.

\- Terry … - No me deja terminar, ya que me besa en la boca.

Continuamos acariciándonos un rato más, hasta que el sol se oculta definitivamente en el horizonte, y enseguida el aire se hace más denso y fresco, lo que hace que Terry se convenza de que debemos movernos. Nos vestimos sonriendo, mirándonos y admirándonos mutuamente.

Y ahora llevo de la brida a mi caballo, agarrada de la mano de mi esposo, mientras avanzamos por el bosque, camino de nuevo de la mansión, agradecida por haber podido pasar estas maravillosas horas junto a él. Lo necesitábamos tanto … ambos. Rememoro lo sucedido y no puedo evitar ruborizarme ligeramente. Doy gracias a que nadie se haya aventurado por el camino de la laguna esta tarde … me imagino a algún Andrew pillarnos haciendo … me muerdo el labio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Terry gira la cabeza y me sonríe. Está tan sexy … el pelo revuelto, aunque ya seco, la ropa puesta descuidadamente sobre su perfecto cuerpo … sin chaqueta, la camisa suelta … ese traje de montar le sienta maravillosamente … mi apuesto marido me besa la palma de la mano con una preciosa sonrisa, mientras continuamos caminando en silencio.

En la laguna me he olvidado incluso de dónde me hallaba … ambos desnudos, entregándonos el uno al otro … no voy a negar que estoy algo dolorida, pero me siento increíblemente plena, amada, satisfecha. En este momento, sé que podría hacer frente a cualquier cosa. El incidente con Neil se había interpuesto entre nosotros, la mansión Andrew … todo. Debíamos salir de ello. Y ya no voy a dejar que nada más nos aleje el uno del otro. Sé que puedo con ello, ahora lo sé.

Me doy cuenta de que tengo hambre. Mi estómago protesta. Apenas hemos comido un par de emparedados que le habían sobrado a Terry. Ni siquiera queremos cabalgar, solo queremos disfrutar de nuestra mutua cercanía.

\- A este ritmo, no llegaremos antes del anochecer. – Me dice Terry, y me guiña un ojo. - ¿Cabalgas conmigo? Como en el colegio … ¿recuerdas?

Montamos el caballo de Terry, yo delante de él mientras me abraza, nuestros cuerpos muy juntos, y miles de recuerdos me golpean … los cuerpos adolescentes, los sentimientos que nos asustaban y desconcertaban entonces … pero las sensaciones son distintas, porque ahora sé que este hombre me pertenece, que yo soy suya, que ambos nos compenetramos perfectamente … y no puedo evitar sentir excitación, por la cabalgada, por el cuerpo de Terry apretado contra mí …

Llegamos a los establos y dejamos los caballos en manos de los mozos.

La casa está silenciosa cuando nos aproximamos a la entrada y Watters nos recibe son una sonrisa, como siempre.

\- Señor Grandchester, señora Candy …

\- Hola, Watters. ¿Dónde está Albert? ¿Ya ha terminado la reunión? – Le he contado a Terry en qué estado he visto a Albert a través de la puerta entreabierta de la biblioteca, y a su vez, Terry me ha comunicado que en un principio Albert ha aparecido muy contento esa mañana en el dormitorio, siendo él quien ha propuesto el paseo a caballo, para tener que marcharse Terry solo después.

\- Sí, la reunión ha terminado, pero el señor William ha ordenado específicamente que no debe ser molestado bajo ningún concepto. Los señores Andrew, el señor Archibald y la señora Elroy ya se han retirado también.

Voy a decir algo, pero Terry me toma por la cintura y me interrumpe.

\- Watters, ¿sería posible que nos subieran una bandeja con algo para picar a nuestro dormitorio?

\- Por supuesto, señor, enseguida.

\- Pero Terry …

\- Vamos, querida, ya has oído a Watters. Mañana podrás hablar con Albert.

 **-Patty-**

Dios mío … pero, ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido? Me siento como si estuviera dentro de un sueño … y aún estoy cansada, es increíble. ¿Cómo habrán salido los resultados de las pruebas? Mañana mismo iré a hablar con los tíos de William. Tengo todo el derecho a saber qué es lo que está sucediendo con mi bebé.

Me muerdo el labio mientras hago esfuerzos por levantarme de la cama. William no está. Me siento mal por haberle ocultado algo tan importante como el hecho de haberme realizado esas pruebas. Sé que va a enfadarse conmigo, pero en ese momento creí que era lo mejor, y sabiendo lo susceptible y sobreprotector que mi marido está conmigo últimamente, creí conveniente no decirle nada.

Me sujeto al poste de la cama y miro el pequeño reloj de la mesilla. Vaya, es tarde … ¿dónde estará William? Respiro profundamente. ¡Vamos, Patty, espabila! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Simplemente, estás embarazada. Sé que es normal estar más cansada y dormir más de lo habitual … pero esto ya es demasiado.

Ni siquiera me pongo el batín, el calor es sofocante. No creo que nadie deambule por los pasillos a estas horas de la noche. Me calzo las zapatillas y salgo al oscuro pasillo. El silencio de la casa es opresivo y enorme. Sé que tardaría un tiempo considerable en recorrerla de punta a punta. Tal vez algún día … cuando haya nacido el niño.

De pronto, unas suaves risas al fondo me sobresaltan. ¿Aún hay gente correteando por ahí? Agudizo la vista y creo reconocer una cabellera rubia … es una pareja. Candy y Terry que vuelven a su habitación. Pero están en ropa de cama … sonrío y meneo la cabeza. Supongo que, al igual que yo, se han aventurado por la mansión en busca de algo. Como yo hace unos meses … aquella noche en que fui en busca de William a través de los pasillos … cuando me encontré con George y con Mary … cuando hicimos el amor toda la noche … cuando surgiste tú en nuestras vidas. Sonrío mientras acarició suavemente mi abdomen.

Llego a la glorieta de entrada a los pasillos de las habitaciones y bajo las escaleras lentamente. La casa duerme, ni siquiera la servidumbre continúa con sus quehaceres de limpieza. Me detengo un momento ante la puerta de la biblioteca pero meneo la cabeza y sigo por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta del despacho de mi esposo.

Toco suavemente, pero intuyo que no van a responderme, así que abro la puerta y entro. Es como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, cuatro meses atrás, la misma oscuridad … pero esta vez la chimenea está apagada y las puertas de salida a la terraza abiertas de par en par. Avanzo lentamente a través de la oscuridad, y de pronto lo localizo en la terraza, de espaldas a mí, observando la luna. La noche es simplemente maravillosa. Sonrío y respiro profundamente.

\- William. - Noto cómo él pega un respingo y se da la vuelta rápidamente.

\- ¿Patty? – Mientras me acerco a él, veo cómo se pasa las manos por el rostro, nervioso, y se acerca a mí, intentando sonreír. – Querida, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Me sentía muy sola allá arriba … - Llego a su altura y mi esposo me toma por la cintura, mientras yo observo su apuesto rostro. Parece cansado … preocupado. - ¿Va todo bien?

\- Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Acaricio su cuello y me acerco un poco más. Enseguida percibo que ha estado bebiendo.

\- Ibas a venir a almorzar conmigo … y ya no te he visto en todo el día. – Observo que frunce el ceño, pero intenta por todos los medios parecer natural. Sé que algo sucede.

\- Sí … lo siento. Reunión de última hora. Me han trastocado el día, como siempre. – Acaricio su mejilla. No podemos vernos bien los rostros, apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Sobre nuestro matrimonio de nuevo?

\- ¿Eh? Oh, no, no … unos negocios complicados … - Me besa en la mejilla e intenta apartarse, pero yo lo retengo por las solapas de la camisa.

\- ¿Qué sucede, amor mío? Sabes que puedes contármelo … - Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y por un segundo, lo que leo en los ojos de William me asusta … pero enseguida parpadea y me besa suavemente.

\- No pasa nada … simplemente, estoy cansado … - Se aparta de mi y se dirige a su gran escritorio, ordenando unos papeles y terminando de un trago la copa que tenía posada allí. – Vamos, querida, vamos a la cama.

No, no quiero volver a aquella habitación. Llevo todo el día allí metida … no, llevo semanas allí encerrada.

\- ¿Podríamos dar un paseo por el jardín?

\- ¿Qué? – William me mira sorprendido. – Patty, no creo que … - parece aturdido - …además, estás en camisón …

\- ¿Y? – Lo miro traviesa. – Vamos, William, nadie va a vernos a esta hora. -Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Creo que es tarde, Patty.

\- Maldita sea. - Mascullo por lo bajo. Mi paciencia está llegando a su límite. Ya no puedo más. No soy de cristal, maldita sea. Respiro profundamente y cuadro los hombros. – De acuerdo, buenas noches entonces.

\- ¿Qué? Pero … - William se queda estupefacto al ver que doy media vuelta y me dirijo con paso firme hacia el jardín. Enseguida me retiene por el brazo. – No puedes, Patty.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque debes descansar.

\- Ya he descansado todo el día.

\- No es suficiente.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y alzo la voz. Estoy tan harta, tan deprimida …ni siquiera puedo dar un maldito paseo por el jardín. – Escucha, William, ya no puedo más, ¿comprendes? Lo único que deseo es dar un paseo, ¡un paseo! – Noto cómo se debate interiormente mi esposo. Observo su rostro cansado, sus ojos apagados … - ¿Vas a decirme de una maldita vez qué es lo que sucede? – William respira profundamente.

\- De acuerdo, te acompaño. – Arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Me acompañas? – Él asiente y me ofrece la mano.

\- Vamos.

 **-William-**

La noche es maravillosa, ciertamente. Quiero grabar en mi memoria estos momentos, viendo a Patty a mi lado, al parecer tan llena de vida y de salud, sonreír y disfrutar del paseo nocturno. Recuerdo cómo hace casi cuatro meses paseamos juntos por estos mismos jardines. Cómo intentaba analizar los sentimientos que me producía esta joven, cómo cayó un aguacero del cielo y nos dejó totalmente empapados …

La miro y no puedo creerlo, simplemente, no puedo creerlo. Quiero posponer el hecho de tener que comunicárselo. Pero las pruebas son concluyentes. Anemia severa. Los médicos no saben las causas, pero si Patty continúa así … no saben si podrá terminar el embarazo … y no saben si sobrevivirá el bebé. Trago con fuerza, intentando que ella no note mi estado de ánimo. Pero es harto difícil. Cuando me lo han comunicado, he sentido que me descomponía … no puede ser cierto, no puedo perder a Patty … ahora que por fin he encontrado a la persona con quien compartir mi vida …

\- Amor mío … - Patty me observa preocupada, y me acaricia el cabello, deteniéndose un instante. – Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? – Intentó sonreír.

\- No quiero hablar de negocios en este momento … - Los ojos esmeralda brillan un instante y me coge de la mano, empujándome hacia un banco situado en el camino, con vistas al pequeño riachuelo que cruza el jardín. Me siento, y mi esposa se pone a horcajadas encima de mí. – Patty … ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Nada … sentarme un momento … - Ella sonríe y acaricia mi rostro, desabotonando lentamente los primeros botones de mi camisa. Se alza un momento, subiendo su camisón un poco más por los muslos. Yo respiro profundamente. Está tan hermosa, tan sexy … - Te echo de menos, amor … - Me besa en la boca profundamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado acariciándonos en el banco … pero la he convencido para que volviéramos a la habitación por fin. Y una vez en el lecho, Patty se ha abrazado desnuda a mi cuerpo, haciendo que me debata entre el deseo que siento por ella y el dolor que me produce el hecho de saber que puedo perderla, pero es muy difícil resistir esos labios, esa piel de seda y esos ojos … y hemos estado tocando nuestros cuerpos desnudos hasta llegar al límite autoimpuesto y nos hemos detenido, jadeantes, para abrazarnos y tranquilizarnos. Patty ha vuelto a quedarse dormida enseguida, con una hermosa sonrisa. Pero yo creo que me va a ser imposible conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera la media botella de whisky que me he bebido antes de que apareciera Patty va a contribuir a ello.

Abrazo a mi amada esposa estrechamente contra mi cuerpo, y dejo por un momento que las lágrimas inunden mis ojos. Estoy asustado … pero no voy a darme por vencido. En cuanto pase la maldita fiesta, Patty y yo marcharemos a Washington, a la clínica especializada donde espero y confío en que puedan ayudarla. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que mi esposa y mi hijo vivan. Lo juro.


	31. Capitulo 31 - Melancolía

**-Annie-**

Hace ya un par de horas que ha amanecido, pero yo aún sigo en el lecho, a pesar de llevar despierta casi toda la noche. Noto mis ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto, y deberé hacer algo por calmarlos, antes de bajar a desayunar y que mi esposo me vea en este estado.

Desde que la mañana anterior puse los pies en mi habitación, después del encuentro con Matt, no he parado de llorar. ¡Matt está en Chicago! Está haciendo negocios con los Andrew … Dios mío, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si Archie se entera …

Y sin embargo, su simple recuerdo me sigue haciendo suspirar como una tonta. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Él allí parado ante mí … y sus ojos, aquellos ojos … no podía reaccionar, no podía respirar … mi primer impulso fue correr a sus brazos.

Me río de mí misma. Vamos, Annie, estás loca. ¡Pero es cierto, maldita sea!

Me quedé en mi habitación el resto del día. No podía enfrentar a mi esposo. Por suerte Archie llegó tarde, y ni siquiera se pasó a verme. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ya no tenemos nada en común.

¿Irán los Jenssen a la fiesta del sábado? Sólo pensarlo y mi corazón se me desboca en el pecho. Pensé que jamás volvería a verle …

Mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas. Oh, Matt … ¿por qué has venido?

Unos toques en la puerta hacen que me sobresalte. Es mi doncella. Debo levantarme.

 **-Archie-**

Una mañana gris. Otra más, como la mayoría en mi vida. Observo el cielo a través del ventanal del comedor, mientras Jackson revolotea a mi alrededor, vigilando la disposición del desayuno.

\- ¿Más café, señor?  
\- No, gracias. – Le sonrío y vuelvo la vista al paisaje ante el ventanal.

Estoy agotado. La reunión de ayer fue dura … muy dura. Las noticias han sido como un nuevo mazazo para todos … y sobre todo para Albert. No podía soportar ver su rostro demudado, intentando a duras penas guardar la compostura, mientras el tío Michael nos ponía en antecedentes de la situación. Dios mío, parece ser que Patty está grave. Tiene una afección desconocida que está debilitándola irremediablemente. ¿Cómo es posible? Una joven fuerte y llena de vida … el caso es que una vez transcurra la fiesta del sábado, Albert llevará a Patty a Washington, a una clínica especializada. Y yo deberé quedarme en Chicago a dirigir los negocios. Por suerte, George me ayudará.

Me han hecho jurar que no contaré absolutamente nada de lo debatido en dicha reunión. Albert me ha rogado que no se lo cuente a Candy, que no debe enterarse, ya que se marcha en unos días, y nada debe enturbiar su marcha.

Bebo un sorbo de café y suspiro con tristeza. Sólo espero y deseo que todo vaya bien. Que Patty vuelva a casa con su bebé. Y Annie tampoco debe enterarse, no sería bueno para ella después de todo lo que ha pasado. Imagino por un momento cómo me sentiría si estuviera en la piel de Albert … pero es que ya estuve en esa situación, maldita sea, hace apenas cuatro meses, cuando perdí a mi hijo … y casi a mi esposa.

Parpadeo y trago el líquido con fuerza. ¿Y qué siento ahora? Nada, Archie, no sientes nada … sólo que te ahogas en un mar de pesadumbre y tristeza, igual que tu esposa. He de enfrentarme al hecho de que ya no amo a Annie … ella es y siempre será mi primer amor, la mujer con la que me casé … pero mi corazón ya no le pertenece. Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y hago esfuerzos por contenerlas. Debo reponerme.

Me giro hacia la mesa del comedor y veo cómo Jackson se acerca con la bandeja de la correspondencia.

\- El correo de hoy, señor.  
\- Gracias. – Tomo distraídamente varios sobres de la bandeja y de pronto, mis ojos reparan en una tarjeta cerrada, a nombre de mi esposa. Frunzo el ceño y dejo la taza de café en la mesa, cogiendo la tarjeta y dándole vueltas entre los dedos. ¿Me atreveré? No debería …  
\- Buenos días, Archie. – Doy un pequeño respingo y dejo caer la tarjeta en la bandeja, alzando la cabeza e intentado parecer indiferente ante la entrada de mi esposa al comedor.  
\- Buenos días, Annie, ¿cómo estás?  
\- Bien, gracias. – Ella me sonríe, aunque su rostro está apagado, a pesar del maquillaje.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
\- Claro, muy bien.

 **-Annie-**

Noto la mirada de Archie fija en mi rostro y me siento enrojecer. He puesto especial cuidado en mi aspecto, así que no creo que se percate de que he estado llorando. Sonrío a Jackson que me sirve una taza de café, y me siento en una de las sillas, observando cómo mi esposo abre varias misivas con el ceño fruncido para posteriormente desecharlas y levantar la mirada hacia mí.

\- Debo ir al despacho, tengo trabajo. No pensé que fueras a bajar tan temprano, es por ello que no te he esperado. – Suena a disculpa cortés.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Volveré al anochecer. – Yo asiento, mientras él se acerca y me besa levemente en la mejilla para dirigirse con rápidas zancadas a la entrada. - ¿Cenamos juntos? – Yo parpadeo y me giro a mirarle, la pregunta me ha pillado totalmente desprevenida. El rostro de Archie no revela ninguna emoción.

\- Por supuesto. – Él me saluda con la cabeza y se dispone a marcharse, pero de pronto comenta.

\- Por cierto, te han enviado una tarjeta. – Ante mi gesto de sorpresa, señala la bandeja del correo, y tras una última mirada, sale del comedor.

¿Una tarjeta? Súbitamente me pongo nerviosa, sin saber por qué. Acerco la bandeja hacia mi y enseguida la localizo, con mi nombre escrito al dorso. Está sin abrir, y por un momento, respiro. No esperaba menos de Archie, pero tampoco podría reprocharle que la hubiera abierto. Es mi esposo, tiene todo el derecho a saber quién me escribe.

Tomo el pequeño sobre con manos temblorosas, y me dirijo hacia el ventanal, dando la espalda a los sirvientes. Siento mi corazón retumbar en las sienes. Basta, Annie, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Estás paranoica. Rasgo el sobre y sacó un solo papel con apenas unas palabras escritas: Hotel Blackstone, habitación 102. 3:00 horas.

Nada más. Simplemente esa nota. Contengo la respiración y suelto un fuerte jadeo. Dios mío, no es posible … ¿Matt? No puede ser de nadie más …

 **-Patty-**

He despertado bruscamente, como si de pronto hubiera tenido un mal presentimiento … y me he encontrado de nuevo sola en el lecho. Una absurda tristeza me invade. Sé que William está preocupado, algo grave sucede, y debo enterarme de qué es. Pero no voy a hacerlo encerrada en esta habitación.

Me levanto de la cama y me apoyo ligeramente en la mesilla. Me siento débil, es cierto, pero he de sobreponerme. Tal vez un poco de ejercicio me fortalezca. No puedo estar todo el día en cama, de ese modo me debilitaré aún más. Estoy decidida a enterarme de los resultados de las pruebas que me han realizado. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el estado de ánimo de William? ¿Se habrá enterado de ello?

Birdy entra silenciosamente en la estancia y me mira sorprendida.

\- ¡Oh, señora! No esperaba que estuviera levantada.

\- Buenos días, Birdy. Sí, hoy comienza un nuevo día … y una nueva etapa. ¿Podrías ayudarme a vestirme? Voy a bajar a desayunar.

 **-George-**

Al entrar a la gran cocina de la mansión, la luz de mi vida me sonríe llenando de alegría mi corazón y contengo el impulso de abrazarla. Le correspondo con fervor y ella me aprieta levemente la mano.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días … estás preciosa. – Susurro, y veo cómo su rostro se sonroja adorablemente.

\- Varios hombres están esperando para las entrevistas … - Me señala Mary, y yo asiento suspirando.

\- Es cierto, la seguridad extra para la fiesta. – Ella me hace un gesto y me guiña un ojo, y yo me dirijo feliz a cumplir con mis obligaciones.

Entro a la estancia donde una decena de hombres aguarda, y les explico en líneas generales lo que necesitamos.

\- Buenos días, caballeros. Como supongo que ya sabrán, necesitamos cubrir seis plazas para la seguridad de la mansión en el acontecimiento que se celebrará mañana por la noche. Por supuesto, además de la entrevista personal, analizaremos sus credenciales y sus referencias en orden a garantizar la elección de la persona adecuada.

 **-Candy-**

Ya llevo un rato despierta, pero realmente, no deseo moverme. Estoy cansada. Llevo más de la mitad de la noche despierta … y no quieta, precisamente. Me muerdo el labio y me muevo ligeramente para acoplarme mejor al cuerpo desnudo de Terry. Parece ser que necesitábamos algo así. Ambos estábamos cargados de inseguridades y nervios, y desde el reencuentro en la laguna, hemos dado paz a nuestros cuerpos entregándonos el uno al otro una y otra vez …

Acaricio el cabello de Terry, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, dormido profundamente. Su mano descansa en mi abdomen … mi plano abdomen. Frunzo el ceño un segundo e intento desechar esos pensamientos … pero siempre vuelven a mí. No debo obviar el hecho de que aún no he quedado embarazada. Sí, me repito a mí misma una y otra vez que no es una ciencia exacta, que no debo compararme con Patty, por ejemplo, que ha quedado embarazada enseguida, que no tiene nada que ver, que de hecho apenas llevamos cuatro meses de relaciones, que puede suceder en cualquier momento … pero ese ínfimo destello de preocupación sigue latente en mí.

Súbitamente, unos golpes en la puerta hacen que pegue un leve respingo y Terry se mueve ligeramente, sin despertarse. ¿Quién será? Las doncellas no se aventuran a mis aposentos, sabiendo que mi esposo está aquí.

Me separo de Terry con delicadeza y me levanto del lecho, poniéndome la bata sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

\- ¡Patty! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **-Patty-**

Birdy ha intentado disuadirme de levantarme de la cama, y he tenido que mostrarme firme y pedirle que me ayude a vestirme rápidamente. Estoy harta de estar encerrada, metida en una cama como si fuera de cristal … voy a enterarme de lo que sucede.

Salgo del dormitorio lentamente, con Birdy, preocupada, pisándome los talones.

\- Señora … ¿quiere que avise al señor para que venga a estar con usted?

\- No te preocupes, Birdy, bajaré yo misma … - Me detengo un momento para tomar aliento y continúo. – Primero iré a hablar con mi esposo, ¿de acuerdo? Y después desayunaré. - Al llegar a la glorieta de entrada, me apoyo en la barandilla e intento disimular dirigiendo la vista hacia los ventanales. La mañana es luminosa y soleada. – Hace un día precioso … creo que después iré a pasear por el jardín …

\- Señora … - Me detengo y me giro hacia la joven doncella.

\- Birdy, estoy bien, no debes preocuparte.

Bajo las escaleras y Jackson sale a mi encuentro, intentando disimular la sorpresa de su rostro.

\- Señora … ¿desea desayunar?

\- ¿Y el señor?

\- El señor ha salido. Ha tenido que ir a la ciudad. – Frunzo ligeramente el ceño, intentando pensar con rapidez.

\- De acuerdo. Iré al comedor en unos minutos.

No sé por qué, mis pasos se encaminan hacia el despacho de William. Anoche lo noté preocupado, e intentó ocultar rápidamente los papeles desparramados por su escritorio.

Patty, no deberías hacerlo … pero continúo caminando a pesar de todo, y casi sin darme cuenta me encuentro ante la gran mesa de madera maciza. Acaricio lentamente con un dedo la pulida superficie y observo el escritorio pulcramente ordenado. Vamos Patty, sal de aquí … pero mis manos, que noto que tiemblan ligeramente, comienzan a registrar los cerrados cajones. ¿Qué estoy buscando? ¿Qué pretendo encontrar? Si alguien entrara ahora … tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Respiro profundamente intentando calmar mi desbocado corazón, y de pronto llego a un cajón cerrado con llave. Maldita sea. ¿Y por qué me sorprendo? Es lógico que William quiera guardar sus documentos fuera de manos y ojos ajenos … como los míos. Miro a mi alrededor intentando descubrir dónde podría estar la llave. Hago una mueca. Probablemente la lleve encima. Rodeo lentamente el gran escritorio y reparo en la bandeja del correo. La correspondencia está apilada pulcramente a un lado, sin abrir. William ha debido salir muy temprano esta mañana. Y yo ni siquiera me he percatado de que abandonaba la cama.

Remuevo con los dedos distraídamente los sobres y entonces, sorprendentemente, una pequeña llave plateada aparece ante mis ojos. No, no puede ser tan sencillo …la tomo con dedos temblorosos. Esto no está bien, no debo estar aquí …

\- ¡Patricia! – Dejo caer la llave en la bandeja dando un salto y siento que mi corazón va a explotar. Me giró bruscamente, jadeando, para encontrarme con el pétreo rostro de la tía Elroy ante mí. - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

\- Buscaba a mi esposo … - Acierto a balbucear, mientras siento cómo mi rostro arde.

\- William está en la ciudad. – Siento que los ojos grises de Elroy me analizan fríamente. – Y tú deberías estar descansando en tu dormitorio.

\- Ya he descansado suficiente. – Alzo la barbilla. Está mujer no va a lograr intimidarme. – Voy a ir a dar un paseo.

\- Eso no será posible, Patricia. Mandaré a por Birdy, te acompañará a tu habitación.

\- En absoluto, voy a …

\- ¿Pondrás en peligro la salud de tu hijo?

\- ¿Qué? – La miró con sorpresa, parpadeando estúpidamente. Elroy me observa fijamente, y sus ojos me hielan la sangre.

\- El doctor te ha ordenado reposo, Patricia, y eso es lo que debes hacer por el bien de tu hijo … el hijo de William. – Enfatiza. – Ese niño es el heredero de los Andrew, y hablo en serio cuando digo que, aunque tenga que arrastrarte escaleras arriba yo misma, te irás a tu habitación a descansar. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara? – Me quedo completamente pasmada mirándola. Ni siquiera puedo articular palabra. Trago con fuerza y meneo la cabeza anonadada, notando cómo mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. No, no pienso darle el gusto. Alzo la barbilla.

\- Conozco el camino, no necesito que nadie me acompañe.

Y salgo de la habitación sin volver la vista atrás.

Pero mis lágrimas ya ruedan por mis mejillas cuando subo lentamente las escaleras hacia el piso superior, y he de taparme la boca con la mano para no sollozar de rabia y frustración. Dios mío, no puedo más … necesito salir de aquí, o me volveré loca.

Sin proponérmelo, mis pasos se detienen ante la puerta de la habitación de Candy. No quiero preocuparla, así que me seco rápidamente el rostro, antes de tocar la puerta con más firmeza de la que realmente siento.

\- ¡Patty! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí? – El preocupado rostro de mi amiga me observa de entre las sombras y me toma las manos. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Candy … - Intento tragarme las lágrimas. – Por favor, perdóname por presentarme así …

\- No pasa nada, Patty, ¿qué sucede? – Mi amiga se acerca a mí y rodea mis hombros con el brazo.

\- Candy … me estoy volviendo loca aquí encerrada. – Ya no puedo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo. - ¿Podrías acompañarme a dar un paseo? ¿Podrías sacarme de aquí? – Oigo mi voz suplicante y llorosa. Apenas puedo ver los ojos de mi amiga, pero su respuesta me llega enseguida.

\- Dame diez minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

 **-Annie-**

El taxi finalmente se detiene ante el hotel que citaba la misteriosa tarjeta y he de obligarme a mí misma a moverme y pagar al conductor. De pronto me encuentro de pie en la acera, observando el edificio, con el corazón golpeándome el pecho. He estado continuamente luchando contra el impulso de acudir a la cita. Sé que no debo, no debo hacer esto. Annie Cornwell jamás haría algo así. Respiro profundamente y me muerdo el labio intentando calmarme. Y entonces, los nervios dan paso a la ira. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerme en esta situación?

No sé cómo atravieso las puertas del hotel y paso por recepción con la cabeza baja hacia el elevador. Si alguien me reconoce … ¿qué diré? Dios mío … pero afortunadamente, Matt ha estado acertado con la hora, ya que la mayoría de la gente está almorzando. Y casi sin darme cuenta me encuentro ante la puerta de la habitación. ¡Annie, márchate! ¡No puedes hacer esto! Pero mis pies no se mueven. Veo cómo mi puño se alza lentamente y toca la puerta con firmeza.

 **-Matt-**

La ciudad de Chicago se extiende a mis pies. Es una hermosa ciudad, desconocida pero atractiva, aunque mi corazón siempre está con Nueva York. No puedo evitar amar la ciudad donde nací. Aunque esta es la ciudad de la mujer de la que estoy enamorado …

Entrecierro los ojos rememorando el aspecto de Annie el día anterior. Estaba tan hermosa … apenas hacía unos días que no la veía, pero para mí habían sido como años de ausencia. Tuve que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por no acercarme y arrancarla de los brazos de aquel hombre … su marido.

Me río de mí mismo y meneo la cabeza. Eres un estúpido, Matt. ¿Qué esperas conseguir? Tal vez haya consecuencias … fue una situación muy tensa la vivida en el despacho de ese hombre … el marido de Annie. Sé que él me reconoció, y sé que a pesar de no saber exactamente qué es lo que sucede, sospecha algo.

No sé ni cómo me he atrevido a escribir esa nota. Tampoco deseo que Annie tenga problemas … y entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiero? ¿Por qué demonios he venido? Sé que al principio mi padre se sorprendió muchísimo, pero ahora está encantado. Es cierto que yo llevo muchos de los negocios que quiere tratar con los Andrew.

Dios mío … me duele la cabeza. Me froto las sienes ligeramente con los dedos y respiro profundamente, llenando mis pulmones. No sé qué estoy haciendo … sólo sé que me muero por verla. A pesar de todo … me muero por verla. No puedo estar sin ella …me ha calado tan hondo, que ya no puedo seguir sin ella. Y conozco los riesgos, los inconvenientes … todo me dice que debo dejarla en paz … pero no puedo.

Unos toques en la puerta llaman mi atención, y mi corazón se dispara. Dios mío, ¿será ella? ¿Realmente ha venido?

 **-Candy-**

\- Bueno, ahora vas a decirte exactamente qué es lo que te pasa.

Mi amiga camina lentamente, apoyada en mi brazo, mirando alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que ve el mundo. Pero su rostro está triste y apagado, y estoy preocupada, muy preocupada. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Aún no puedo olvidar el estado en que encontré ayer a Albert en la biblioteca, antes de la reunión.

\- No lo sé, Candy … - Patty se detiene y acaricia suavemente su abdomen. – Lo cierto es que no me encuentro muy bien … - Veo cómo las lágrimas aparecen en el rostro de Patty y la ayudo hasta un banco cercano del camino del bosque Andrew por donde paseamos.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme todo, Patty … - Sus ojos esmeralda se encuentran con los míos y yo le aprieto la mano. - ¿Tiene algo que ver con el bebé? – Mi amiga se encoge de hombros y se seca las mejillas.

\- No lo sé … esa es la verdad. Estoy de casi cuatro meses … y me encuentro fatal. Cansada, con náuseas, muy débil … cada vez más.

\- Bueno, querida, eso es …

\- No, Candy, no digas normal, por favor, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. – Patty suspira y levanta el rostro hacia los rayos de sol.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho el doctor? – Patty se muerde el labio un segundo y gira el rostro hacia mí.

\- Hace unos días la tía Elroy y el resto del consejo me convocaron a una reunión. – Intento disimular mi sorpresa.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Querían que me sometiera a una serie de pruebas para diagnosticar el estado de mi embarazo, ya que al estar tan débil …

\- Pero …

\- William no estaba.

\- ¿Lo hiciste a espaldas de Albert?

\- Quería saber, Candy … - Solloza Patty. - ¿Lo comprendes? William me tiene en una burbuja … y sí, lo sé, sé que es para protegerme, y sé que está preocupado … tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza … - suspira e intenta calmarse- pero no pude evitarlo. Quiero saber si mi hijo está bien, quiero saber qué sucede … y William no iba a estar de acuerdo.

\- Pero … y … ¿qué te han dicho?

\- Aún no sé nada. – Se encoge de hombros. – Y sospecho que William sabe algo … ayer lo note muy alterado.

Estoy confusa, veo a Patty terriblemente preocupada y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Albert. Por su estado de ayer, deduzco que por supuesto que algo sabe … y que no es nada bueno. Noto que mi amiga me observa fijamente y cuadro los hombros, obligándome a aligerar mi estado de ánimo para tranquilizarla.

\- Escucha, Patty, ahora mismo vamos a ir a ver a la tía Elroy para obligarla a decirte qué es lo que sucede. – Mi amiga abre los ojos como platos y su rostro se llena de pánico.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Eso es imposible. Me la he encontrado hace apenas una hora y casi me ha llamado irresponsable y mala madre a la cara. – Patty me relata rápidamente su breve encuentro con Elroy, y yo aprieto los dientes. Maldita bruja …

\- ¿Y qué más da, Patty? Eres una mujer adulta, tienes derecho a saber …

\- Por favor, Candy … - Mi amiga me agarra las manos, suplicante. – He de hablar primero con mi esposo, por favor …

\- Está bien, Patty, tranquila …

 **-Emilia Elroy-**

Tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza y desecho el resto de la correspondencia con un gesto. Maldita sea, espero que la jaqueca no vuelva a hacer presa de mí, tengo mucho que hacer todavía. Y con todo lo de Patricia … bueno, se han trastocado todos los planes. Lakewood tendrá que esperar. William tiene intención de partir con su esposa a Washington una vez finalice la fiesta, y Archie deberá hacerse cargo de los asuntos de Chicago. Deberé quedarme en la mansión para supervisar todo.

Tocan a la puerta y George aparece ante mí. Interiormente, vuelvo a dar gracias por tenerlo velando por la familia.

\- Señora.

\- Dime, George.

\- Ya he redactado los contratos de los seis trabajadores extra para la seguridad de la fiesta de mañana.

\- Oh, perfecto, ¿son adecuados?

\- Han traído referencias excelentes, señora.

\- ¿Nunca han trabajado con nosotros?

\- No, señora, pero eran los mejores de todos los que se han presentado.

\- Está bien- alzo una mano – no te preocupes, me fío de tu profesionalidad, como siempre. Déjalos encima de la mesa, hablaré con William de ello en cuanto regrese. Por cierto, ¿sabes si volverá para el almuerzo?

\- Lo desconozco, señora, el señor William salió temprano en la mañana y apenas dio ninguna instrucción. – Suspiro con resignación. Sé que mi sobrino está sobrepasado por los acontecimientos, pero debe reponerse y tener a su esposa controlada y calmada. Veo cómo George hace un gesto de cabeza y se dispone a salir de la estancia.

\- ¡George!

\- ¿Sí, señora?

\- ¿No habrás visto por casualidad merodeando por ahí a la señora Patricia? – Veo cómo George intenta disimular su gesto de sorpresa.

\- No, señora.

\- Está bien, gracias.

George sale de la estancia y yo me echo hacia atrás, frotándome las sienes. Creo que voy a tener que tomarme un analgésico, aunque no sea bueno para mi tensión. Maldita chica, no me da más que quebraderos de cabeza. Paseando como si nada por la casa, entrando al despacho de William … cuando lo que debe hacer es descansar por el bien del niño. Deberé hablar con William de ese asunto también. Patricia tiene derecho a saber qué es lo que sucede.

 **-Annie-**

La puerta se abre y yo contengo la respiración. El impacto es devastador. He de apoyarme levemente en el marco de la puerta para no flaquear. Su atractivo rostro me da de lleno, tambaleando todo mi autocontrol. Dios mío, Matt … pensé que jamás volvería a verte … pero debo controlarme … y esos ojos … esos electrizantes y mágicos ojos que me observan fijamente, brillantes …

\- Hola, Anne. – Su profunda voz penetra por mi piel y me hace estremecer de pies a cabeza. Por favor, debo controlar lo que provoca en mí … parpadeo rápidamente y cuadro los hombros.

\- Hola, Matt. – Susurro.

\- Has venido. – Yo asiento, tragando con fuerza. – Por favor, adelante.

Matt se hace a un lado, y yo entro en la habitación con pasos temblorosos. Espero que él no sea consciente de mi estado de ánimo, de lo que me hace sentir … he de ser fuerte, he de mantenerme firme … esto es imposible, imposible …

Enfilo el corto pasillo hasta la pequeña sala sala de estar de la suite, con varios divanes dispuestos ante el ventanal, que ofrece una maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Observo por un momento los edificios y respiro profundamente para calmarme, mientras escucho los pasos de Matt acercarse.

\- ¿No deseas quitarte el abrigo? – Me giro para enfrentarle, concentrándome en la furia que he sentido momentos atrás.

\- No, apenas voy a quedarme unos minutos.

\- Oh, ¿de veras? – Él aquea una ceja, irónico, y yo me ofusco.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué iba a meterme en la cama contigo? – Él suelta una amarga carcajada.

\- Oh, vaya, la señora Cornwell ha sacado las uñas. – Veo cómo se dirige a la mesa donde hay dispuestas varias botellas, y se sirve una copa con aparente calma. – Bien, esto va a ponerse interesante.

\- ¿A qué viene esta actitud, Matt? ¿Y cómo se te ocurre venir aquí y encima enviarme una nota? ¿Sabes en la situación en que me has puesto? – El nudo que siento en la garganta es insoportable. Sé que voy a estallar en llanto en breves momentos. No debes, Annie, contrólate.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué has venido?

\- Yo … -frunzo el ceño un instante – creí que debía venir por lo que … bueno …

\- Lo dejaste muy claro en la carta, Annie, ¿por qué has venido?

\- ¿Y tú? Te dije que iba a volver con mi esposo …

\- No eres la razón por la que estoy aquí. – Veo cómo bebe un trago de su copa y se acerca lentamente al ventanal. Sé que está muy alterado. Lo he conocido bien en las pocas semanas que estuvimos juntos. Oh, Matt … - Mi familia va a hacer negocios con los Andrew, - hace un gesto – como ya sabes.

\- Bien, te agradecería que no volvieras a escribirme …

\- ¿Y ya está, Annie? – Él me mira ahora fijamente, los dientes apretados. - ¿Eso es todo? Creo que me merezco que me mires a la cara y me digas claramente lo que sientes. ¿Fue sólo una aventura? ¿Unos cuantos revolcones? ¿Yo formé parte de la terapia sin darme cuenta?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que piense, Annie, joder? ¿Qué quieres que piense? – Matt tiene los puños apretados y el rostro encendido. Y yo siento que lágrimas calientes comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas. - ¿Recuerdas la maldita carta? Porque puedo recitártela de memoria, si lo deseas. Por eso vuelvo a preguntártelo, ¿fue todo un simple juego?

\- Sabes que no … - Susurro sollozando.

\- No te oigo, Annie.

\- ¡Sabes que no!

\- ¿No? Entonces, ¿qué fue? Me muero por saberlo. – Matt sonríe sarcástico. - ¿Qué tal con tu esposo? ¿Ha sido el regreso como un cuento de hadas?

\- ¿Por qué te comportas así? Eres cruel …

\- ¡Claro que soy cruel, Annie! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Me has destrozado … - De pronto se le quiebra la voz y se gira hacia la ventana.

Y yo estoy sollozando, destrozada, mi corazón abierto de par en par hacia él … oh, amor mío … amor mío, ¿no lo ves? Debo dejarte libre, debes irte … yo no puedo darte lo que mereces …

Me seco el rostro con manos temblorosas y respiro profundamente.

\- Debo irme. – Me giro lentamente hacia la salida, pero de pronto él me agarra del brazo.

\- Merezco que me lo digas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dime lo que me dijiste en la carta, dime que no me amas … dímelo y ya no volveré a molestarte.

¿Decirte? Dios mío, no puedo decirte … las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos. Dilo, Annie …

\- Te estoy dando tu libertad … - susurro - ¿no lo comprendes? Vuela … vuela por el mundo como querías … encuentra lo que mereces … - No, no debí, no … miente, Annie, maldita sea …

El rostro de Matt sufre un brusco cambio, y percibo cómo sus ojos ambarinos se inundan de lágrimas.

\- ¿Aún no sabes que yo sólo quiero volar contigo, Anne? – Sus palabras derrumban las pocas defensas que me quedaban, y me rompo.

\- Oh, Matt … - Me tapo la boca con la mano y doy rienda suelta a mis sollozos.

Y cuando Matt me rodea con sus brazos y yo me agarro a su chaqueta, el rostro apoyado en su pecho, una inexplicable paz invade mi cuerpo … y siento que por primera vez desde que llegué a Chicago, he vuelto a casa.

 **-Terry-**

Termino de vestirme con el traje de montar que me ha prestado Albert, al tiempo que mi esposa entra en la habitación y me observa detenidamente, sonriendo después.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa? – Pregunto mientras me acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura. Ella acaricia mi chaleco con los ojos brillantes.

\- Siempre has estado terriblemente guapo con traje de montar.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Arqueo una ceja.

\- Sabes que sí. – La beso en los labios.

\- Cámbiate, amor, y acompáñame. – Candy me acaricia el rostro.

\- En realidad, iba a pedirte que me acompañaras a la ciudad. – Mi esposa me relata brevemente su conversación con Patty y sus recelos. – Deseo hablar con Albert.

\- Candy, no creo que debas meterme en este asunto. – Ella me mira sorprendida y se echa ligeramente hacia atrás.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Ellos son …

\- Ellos son marido y mujer. Y son cosas privadas que no nos conciernen. – Observo enrojecer a mi esposa, encenderse su rostro y taladrarme con sus ojos verdes.

\- Pero Patty me ha pedido ayuda, Terry, y creo que es mi deber como amiga hacerlo.

\- Patty es una mujer adulta que ha de tener una seria conversación con su marido, Candy. Lo siento, sé que no es esto lo que te gustaría escuchar, pero es mi sincera opinión. No estoy diciendo que no debas apoyar y escuchar a tu amiga, sino que simplemente, te mantengas al margen de esto. Cuando estén preparados, nos harán partícipes de ello.

Mi preciosa esposa se queda mirándome un momento totalmente sorprendida, y de pronto, sonríe y menea la cabeza.

\- Dios mío, Terry, tienes razón. – Yo me echo a reír.

\- Pues claro, ¿por qué te sorprendes? De vez en cuando, aunque no lo creas, tengo increíbles destellos de madurez …

Adoro hacerla reír. La abrazo con fuerza y doy gracias por tenerla de nuevo en mi vida.

 **-Matt-**

Estoy sobrepasado, deseo, locura, excitación, miedo, tristeza … todo se mezcla dentro de mí … creo que voy a explotar, voy a explotar con su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío de nuevo, tocándola, besándola … jamás creí que volviera a tenerla en mis brazos.

Una vez nuestros cuerpos se han tocado de nuevo … ya no hemos podido parar. El autocontrol se ha esfumado. Casi sin darnos cuenta nos hemos arrancado la ropa el uno al otro y hemos acabado en el lecho. Las lágrimas han dado paso al deseo.

Anne ya está preparada. Noto su humedad en mis dedos, su respiración entrecortada en mi mejilla, mientras yo beso su cuello, sus pechos … los duros pezones se tensan cuando los mordisqueo suavemente, y Annie pega un débil grito.

Mi miembro está a punto de explotar. Ya no puedo más. Lo guío al interior de esos muslos de ensueño, y de pronto el calor de Annie me invade por completo. Jadeo con fuerza, sintiendo las manos de Annie aferrarse a mis nalgas, excitándome aún más.

\- Te amo … - Susurro en sus labios antes de besarla y comenzar a moverme dentro de ella.

 **-Archie-**

Bueno, he terminado. Me he saltado el almuerzo, pero por fin he concluido el trabajo. Ahora voy a ir a buscar a Albert para ver si necesita ayuda. Ya estaba en el despacho cuando yo he llegado, y creo que aún no ha salido.

Abandono la estancia y Sally me saluda desde su sitio.

\- ¿Sigue el señor Andrew en su despacho?

\- Así es, señor.

Asiento con la cabeza y llamo a la puerta del despacho de Albert con los nudillos, entrando, una vez oigo su voz desde el interior.

\- ¿Te queda mucho?

\- Un poco. – Contesta, sin levantar la vista de los papeles esparcidos por el escritorio.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a picar algo y luego volvemos?

\- No, gracias, Archie. Tal vez le diga a Sally que vaya a buscar algo. Pero tú puedes marcharte. – Alza la cabeza y me dedica una apagada sonrisa. – Buen trabajo. Vete a casa.

\- De eso nada, te ayudaré.

\- No, no es necesario …

\- Albert …

\- En serio, Archibald, puedes irte. – Aprieto los dientes.

\- Creo que ahora deberías dedicarle todo el tiempo posible a tu esposa, dadas las circunstancias. – Veo cómo Albert frunce el ceño y abre la boca para decir algo, pero yo levanto una mano. – Sé que no es asunto mío … pero si con mi trabajo puedo contribuir a hacerte todo esto más llevadero, créeme Albert que lo haré. Así que ahora déjame ayudarte. Pásame algo y lo terminaremos juntos. – Veo cómo mi tío se debate interiormente, pero al final termina cediendo.

\- Está bien. – Yo me acomodo frente a él, preparándome para el trabajo. Por un breve instante, nuestros ojos se encuentran.

\- Gracias, Archie.

 **-Annie-**

Acaricio suavemente el rubio cabello de mi amante, y él gira el rostro y me ilumina con sus ambarinos ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Yo niego con la cabeza y él suspira y me besa en la nariz, mientras acaricia mi piel desnuda. – Lamento cómo te traté antes, estaba desesperado …

\- Me lo merecía. – Acaricio su mentón y me acerco a besarlo en los labios. – Ahora sí que debo irme …

\- Espera, amor mío … - Matt me retiene bajo él, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. – Anne … no me pidas que renuncie a ti, no puedo hacerlo …

\- Matt … - siento un nudo insoportable en la garganta – esto es imposible …

\- ¿Lo es? – Se mueve un poco.

\- Yo no podría ser tu amante, Matt, no podría hacer eso …

\- Lo sé, y yo tampoco. No estaba hablando de eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Hablo de estar juntos.

\- Oh, Matt … volvemos a lo mismo. La anulación de mi matrimonio es imposible.

\- ¿Has … has tenido relaciones con él? – Me muevo airada de su lado, pero constato que no lo ha dicho para herirme.

\- Apenas nos miramos … - Susurro. Mi amante me atrae suavemente hacia él, y mis pechos rozan sus pectorales.

\- ¿Y es esa la vida que quieres, Annie? – Mis ojos vuelven a inundarse.

\- Sabes lo que quiero … pero no puedo.

\- ¡Claro que podemos! Es mucho más sencillo que todo esto.

\- ¿Más sencillo? – Río con amargura. - ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Plantarnos en la mansión Andrew y decirles a todos que estamos juntos? ¿Qué voy a abandonar a mi esposo? ¿A un Andrew?

\- Tal vez …

\- Oh, Matt … - Me aparto suavemente y me levanto del lecho, buscando mi ropa esparcida por el suelo. Oigo cómo se levanta él también. Me coge por la cintura y me obliga a mirarle.

\- Te quiero, Annie, lo sabes. Estoy perdido sin ti. Yo no puedo renunciar, ¿comprendes? Lucharé por lo nuestro. A pesar de todo …

\- Matt, sería un escándalo … tu familia, la mía … - Intento apartarme.

\- Está bien, está bien … - él busca mis ojos – hablaremos más tranquilamente en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Es arriesgado … - susurro.

\- Encontraré la manera. No quiero causarte problemas. Voy a quedarme un tiempo en Chicago …

\- Pero Matt … - él no me deja continuar, besándome profundamente en la boca. Acaricia suavemente mi espalda y nalgas desnudas, y súbitamente deseo que vuelva a llevarme a la cama. Pero él interrumpe el beso y me suelta.

\- Ahora debes irte. – Acaricia mi mejilla. – Mañana nos veremos en la fiesta.

Me ayuda a vestirme, ayudándome con el corsé y las ligas y la cremallera del vestido. Él se viste rápidamente, y al final, volvemos a besarnos.

\- Déjame acompañarte. – Susurra Matt en mis labios.

\- No es prudente …

\- ¿Y qué van a pensar? Nadie podría sospechar nada …

Y tal vez por poder disfrutar de su presencia unos pocos minutos más, accedo a que bajemos juntos.

 **-Archie-**

Vaya, se nos ha hecho tarde, pero lo hemos conseguido. El reloj de la repisa marca casi las siete de la tarde … y ni siquiera hemos comido. Me levanto del sillón y estiro mi cuerpo.

\- Vamos, Albert, es hora de irnos. – Él parpadea y me mira confuso.

\- ¿Ya hemos terminado?

\- Así es … y es tarde.

\- De acuerdo.

Albert recoge sus cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida. Sally ya se ha marchado hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje en casa? – Me pregunta Albert y yo asiento.

Nos metemos en el coche de los Andrew y pronto Andy nos lleva a través de las calles de Chicago hacia las afueras. Me entretengo en observar el paisaje urbano. Estoy cansado, pero satisfecho. Sé que a partir de ahora voy a tener el doble de trabajo que antaño, pero así estaré ocupado, tanto física como mentalmente, y tendré menos tiempo para pensar … pensar en ella. Ya que cada vez que pienso en ella, mi alma muere un poco más.

\- ¿No es esa Annie? – Giro la cabeza hacia Albert sorprendido y mis ojos descubren la silueta de mi esposa frente al alto edificio que alberga un hotel, despidiéndose de un caballero que … maldita sea, reconozco enseguida. - ¿Quién es el caballero que la acompaña? ¿Nos detenemos?

\- No, sigamos. – Susurro sin apartar la vista de mi esposa. Noto los ojos de Albert fijos en mí, pero nada más dice y el automóvil continúa su camino.

 **-Patty-**

Candy acaba de marcharse. Ha venido a verme al final de la tarde y hemos estado charlando un rato. He decidido enfrentarme a William esta misma noche y aclarar todo este asunto. Mi esposo ha estado todo el día fuera, y ni siquiera ha llegado todavía.

No voy a bajar a cenar. No deseo encontrarme con nadie. Le he pedido a Birdy que me suba algo en una bandeja. Ya son casi las nueve.

Me levanto de la cama y salgo a la terraza. El día ha sido maravilloso, como siempre, y la suave brisa nocturna acaricia mi cuerpo, apenas cubierto por el camisón.

De pronto, oigo movimiento en la habitación y entro de nuevo para encontrarme con mi esposo, desnudándose.

\- Hola, amor. – Él sonríe con esa preciosa sonrisa, pero su rostro está apagado, agotado. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola, William. – Él se acerca y me besa suavemente en la mejilla.

\- He tenido un día eterno de trabajo. ¿Me dejas darme una ducha y después hacemos lo que quieras?

\- ¿Lo que quiera? – Él me acaricia el rostro.

\- Lo que quieras, cariño.

\- Muy bien, quiero ir a tu despacho. – Él baja la mano y me mira sorprendido. – Quiero que me enseñes toda la documentación de la que dispongas sobre las pruebas que me realizaron días atrás por orden de tus tíos y que sé que están en tu poder. – La cara impactada de William no tiene precio. – Quiero que me cuentes de una vez por todas qué es lo que está sucediendo con nuestro hijo.

 **-Archie-**

Ya son casi las nueve de la noche. Jackson sale a recibir el coche de los Andrew y me sonríe.

\- Buenas noches, señor. – Saludo a Jackson y me despido de Andy, que se pierde en la tenue luminosidad del crepúsculo.

Hemos ido primero a la mansión Andrew y he ayudado a Albert y a la tía Elroy con ciertos preparativos para la fiesta de mañana. Albert, tan sumamente discreto, como siempre, no ha hecho ningún comentario sobre Annie, y se lo agradezco. Ni siquiera yo sé qué está sucediendo, ni cómo debo sobrellevar este asunto.

¿Annie tiene un amante? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Ese joven Jenssen es su amante? Pero … ¿cómo?

E inevitablemente la ira enciende mi sangre. Si fuera cierto … después de todo lo pasado, después de … y yo lamentándome por tener profundos sentimientos por una maravillosa mujer … a la que apenas pude dar un último beso. Y Annie … pero, ¿cómo es posible?

\- ¿Señor? – Me fuerzo a centrarme en Jackson.

\- ¿La señora ya ha cenado?

\- No, señor, está en el salón, le espera.

Me dirijo hacia allí, pero de pronto vacilo. Tengo que calmarme un poco. Aún no sé qué es lo que está sucediendo y debo controlarme. Respiro profundamente y entro al salón. Annie está ante los ventanales, observando el jardín, concentrada en sus pensamientos. Se gira al oírme entrar, y nuestros ojos se encuentran en la distancia. ¿Qué es lo que puedo leer en ellos? No lo sé, sinceramente, hace tiempo que Annie y yo ya no leemos nada en nuestros ojos …

\- Buenas noches, Archie. – Mi esposa intenta sonreír. – Te esperaba para cenar juntos, tal como dijiste.

\- Sí, lo sé … - Frunzo el ceño e intento parecer sincero. – Lo siento, Annie, pero tendrás que disculparme. He tenido un día verdaderamente agotador, y no me siento demasiado bien. – Annie se acerca solícita, tal y como se espera de una esposa.

\- ¿Quieres que avise al doctor?

\- No, no será necesario, gracias, pero si no te importa, me retiraré a descansar.

\- Claro, Archie.

Y me doy la vuelta, sin volver la vista atrás. Estoy ofuscado, airado … miles de sentimientos poseen mi cuerpo en este instante … y además, tengo hambre, ya que no he probado bocado en todo el día. He de decir a Jackson que suba una bandeja a mi habitación.

 **-William-**

\- ¿Qué significa esto, William? – Mi amada esposa parece perdida y terriblemente frágil, ahí sentada, en el gran butacón, con los papeles de los resultados de las pruebas entre sus temblorosas manos.

Casi se me ha parado el corazón cuando me ha pedido que la lleve al despacho. Creo que he subestimado a Patty por su juventud e inocencia … verdaderamente, he olvidado lo inteligente y fuerte que es también. He olvidado las mil y una cualidades que me enamoraron de ella. Me he dejado aplastar por los acontecimientos … y no debo consentirlo.

Siento un insoportable nudo en la garganta que sé he de superar. Ahora debo ser fuerte y sacar a mi esposa e hijo adelante. Parpadeo para ahuyentar las lágrimas y me arrodillo ante ella, tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las mías.

\- Patty … te amo, y a veces … creo que no te lo digo lo suficiente. – Veo cómo las lágrimas ruedan por el rostro de mi esposa. – Quiero que sepas que yo me enteré apenas ayer de todo esto … - la apunto con un dedo – y tampoco sabía nada de esas malditas pruebas …

\- Yo …

\- Está bien, eso ya no importa. – Acaricio sus dedos y continúo con voz ronca, mirándola a los ojos. – Los resultados no son muy alentadores, amor, como ya has podido comprobar. Hemos de luchar contra esa afección que te está debilitando …

\- Pero … - carraspea – pero, ¿es posible?

\- Hay una clínica en Washington. La mejor en ese campo. Los analistas que te hicieron las pruebas proceden de allí. Ya estoy haciendo los preparativos para trasladarnos allí una vez termine la maldita fiesta.

\- Dios mío … - Noto cómo tiembla el cuerpo de Patty y me acerco más, al tiempo que ella se echa a mis brazos, sollozando.

La aprieto contra mí y le acaricio el cabello, dejando que llore en mi hombro, hasta que al cabo de un tiempo, se incorpora y me mira a los ojos.

\- Te prometo que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, William, por nuestro hijo. – Noto que ya no puedo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, y dejo que rueden libres por mi rostro. Patty me las seca con los dedos.

\- Prométeme que lucharás por ti, Patty … - Pido con voz ronca. Ella asiente imperceptiblemente y me besa en los labios entre lágrimas.


	32. Capitulo 32 - La mansión Andrew (1)

**-Candy-**

Despierto a un nuevo día, y me doy cuenta de que la habitación está llena de luz. Las cortinas están descorridas y las puertas de la terraza abiertas de par en par. Frunzo el ceño algo desconcertada y me incorporo un poco en el lecho, mirando alrededor. Siento mi cuerpo relajado, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo … y al pensar esto no puedo evitar soltar una suave carcajada, ya que no puede ser más literal, apenas he dormido … apenas hemos dormido.

Giro la cabeza mirando alrededor … pero estoy sola. ¿Dónde estará? Espero que vuelva pronto.

Vuelvo a tumbarme y me desperezo, estirando todos los músculos. Me siento maravillosamente, y de pronto sonrío, rememorando momentos de la noche pasada. Estos últimos días hemos vivido una pequeña luna de miel mi bello esposo y yo. Sí, bello … no puedo describirlo mejor. Me encanta observarle, delinear sus músculos mientras duerme, acariciar su piel y su rostro dormido, sus rasgos relajados, sin atisbo de preocupación … porque sé que está preocupado. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Comenzamos nuestra vida juntos …

Aunque primero hemos de pasar esta noche de fuego.

Mis pensamientos se ensombrecen súbitamente y frunzo el ceño desconcertada. Ya no puedo estar más en la cama. Me obligó a levantarme y descubro mi salto de cama tirado en el suelo, poco antes de la salida a la terraza. Me acerco a buscarlo y me lo pongo, meneando la cabeza, mientras salgo parpadeando a la luminosa claridad de la mañana y los rayos de sol calientan mi piel, envolviéndome en una agradable sensación de bienestar. Mantenlo, Candy, recárgate, vas a necesitarlo. Me digo a mí misma. Observo las altas copas de los árboles del jardín y aspiro la suave brisa matutina. El día va a ser largo. La fiesta en la mansión. ¿Cuántas personas dijo George que iban a acudir? Sólo de pensarlo siento escalofríos.

Y casi sin darme cuenta, los escalofriantes ojos negros de mis pesadillas vuelven a acosarme. De pronto siento frío. ¡Maldito sea! Candy, debes calmarte. Creo que voy a vestirme rápidamente e ir en busca de mi esposo. Necesito de su proximidad, de su calor.

Meneo la cabeza y me doy la vuelta, encaminándome al baño para afrontar este nuevo día.

 **-Annie-**

Mientras termino de maquillarme ante el espejo del tocador, mi doncella entra en la habitación con el vestido que voy a ponerme esta mañana.

\- Buenos días, señora.

\- Buenos días, Lizzy.

Mi rostro apagado me hace una mueca desde el espejo. Apenas he pegado ojo pensando en lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. No puedo evitar atormentarme. Sé lo que siento … pero también sé que no debo sentirlo. Presiento que al final, voy a hacer daño a gente que me importa, gente a la que quiero … Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer? Noto que me tiemblan las manos. Parpadeo con rapidez tragando con fuerza para calmar el nudo que me aprisiona la garganta. ¿Cómo podré mirar a mi esposo a los ojos? ¡No podrás, estúpida! Me grita mi conciencia. Pero mi corazón palpita al recordar la mirada de sus ojos … esos magnéticos ojos que me atrapan y me hacen vibrar, sentir cosas que jamás había sentido … y me vuelvo loca, pierdo la capacidad de razonar …

\- ¿Señora? – Pego un pequeño respingo al notar a Lizzy a mi espalda, observándome preocupada, y me sonrojo involuntariamente.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Le preguntaba si desea que repasemos la indumentaria que va a ponerse esta noche para la fiesta …

\- Oh, no … - Meneó la cabeza. – Más tarde. Ahora bajaré a desayunar … -suspiro – necesito que me dé un poco el aire … - Dejo los accesorios en el tocador con más fuerza de la que pretendía y me retuerzo las manos, intentando calmarme. Debo enfrentarlo, debo hacerlo. Entonces me levanto, dirigiéndome a la puerta. - ¿El señor está desayunando?

\- Creo que no, señora. Jackson ha dicho que se marchó temprano a la ciudad.

Meneo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, Archie me está evitando … ¿o no?

Pero por otro lado, no puedo evitar sentirme aliviada con la situación. Sé que debo controlar mis sentimientos, debo serenarme. Salgo al exterior y bajo lentamente las escaleras hacia el piso inferior. ¿qué haré cuando le vea en la fiesta? Dios mío … ¿cómo va a terminar toda esta situación?

 **-William-**

Rosas blancas … son preciosas, ¿cuándo las han plantado? Me recuerdan a las que cultivaba Anthony en Lakewood … cuántos recuerdos … la época en que me encontré con Candy, la época en que vivía libre y sin preocupaciones en los bosques … meneo la cabeza y meto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. A pesar del fresco traje que llevo, comienzo a transpirar. Va a ser un día caluroso.

Y un día complicado. Maldita fiesta … no voy a poder quitar los ojos de encima a Patty. Sé que no debería acudir. Ha de estar descansando. Pero ello daría mucho que hablar, y no deseamos que nadie se entere de nuestra situación con respecto al estado de salud de mi esposa … aún no, al menos. Y yo tengo el corazón partido, destrozado. Verla sonreír y acariciarme, decirme que todo va a salir bien … me siento terriblemente culpable. Y mi mente crítica me grita que eso no es cierto, lo sé, sé que no es culpa mía … pero no puedo evitarlo. Tal vez si no me hubiera entrometido en su vida, si la hubiera dejado partir … vamos, William, no digas tonterías. Tú mismo sabes que no podrías vivir sin ella. Decidí luchar con uñas y dientes por nosotros … y aquí estamos.

Parpadeo y tragó con fuerza para mitigar el nudo que me aprieta la garganta. De nada sirve lamentarse, William, me digo a mí mismo. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es todo lo posible para que Patty siga a mi lado por muchos años.

\- ¿Albert? – Me giro sorprendido para encontrarme con un sonriente Terry ante mí.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He bajado a dar un paseo. – Se encoge de hombros. – Mi esposa sorprendentemente sigue dormida como un tronco, así que me he dicho que voy a aprovechar la mañana. – Me echo a reír.

\- ¿Candy dormida como un tronco? Eso sí que es nuevo …

\- Bueno … no puede decirse que hayamos dormido mucho esta noche … - Me lanza Terry con una pícara sonrisa, y yo levanto las manos.

\- Por favor, ahórrate los detalles … - Oigo su carcajada. – Escucha, ¿querrías ayudarme? He de organizar muchas cosas para esta noche, y así, nos haremos compañía mutuamente.

\- Pues claro que sí, Albert. – Me palmea Terry el hombro.

 **-Eliza-**

Me está dando el sol en la cara … ¡maldita sea! ¿Quién ha descorrido las cortinas?

\- ¡Amy! – Alzo la cabeza de la almohada y la doncella se para asustada a mitad de camino en la habitación.

\- ¿Señorita?

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre abrir las ventanas? ¿Te lo he dicho yo acaso?

\- No, señorita … ha dado orden la señora Legan. Me ha dicho que viniera a despertarla, ya que ella debía salir a la ciudad, y el señor Robson la espera en el salón.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué hora es?

\- Casi las once, señorita.

\- Está bien. – Bufo y le hago un gesto. – Ya puedes largarte.

\- Pero …

\- Oh, ¡ya cállate, Amy! – Me levanto de la cama, y veo divertida cómo Amy desvía la vista, ya que estoy desnuda. – Dile al señor Robson que me espere en mi saloncito privado. – La doncella me mira escandalizada. - ¿No has oído, Amy?

\- Sí, señorita.

Y sale despavorida mientras yo suelto una carcajada. Estúpida …

Me dirijo al baño y abro el grifo de la ducha, desperezándome ante el espejo. Hoy es la gran noche, la gran noche en que me libraré de ti para siempre, Candy. Sonrío feliz. No sé cómo lo van a hacer o cómo va a suceder, pero me da lo mismo. Lo importante es que se la lleven lejos, para siempre. Ya lo intentamos hace tiempo … aquella vez en que mis padres la enviaron a México. Pero esta vez nadie va a impedirlo. Me libraré de ella, vaya que sí.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí parada riendo como una tonta? – Entrecierro los ojos mientras la ira se apodera de mí, y me giro hacia la voz, con las manos en las caderas.

\- ¿No se te ha dicho que esperes en el saloncito? – Él se echa a reír, mirándome de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo tengo que esperar para entrar a tus aposentos? – Comienza a acercarse pero yo alzo las manos, taladrándole furiosa.

\- Ni se te ocurra acercarte.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? – Parece sorprendido.

\- Que ¿qué me pasa? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Llevo cuatro días sin saber nada de ti. Y ahora apareces como si nada …

\- Me dijiste claramente que me fuera … - frunce el ceño, enfadado – fuiste muy explícita … ¿cómo era? Ah sí, vete a hincarla donde te apetezca … - Me muerdo el labio y aparto la vista haciendo un gesto.

\- Y seguro que lo has hecho, ¿verdad? Ahora, lárgate …

Me giro nuevamente hacia el espejo, pero él me retiene por el brazo. Sus ojos brillan ahora furiosos. No puedo evitar pensar que está atractivo, así, enfadado.

\- No he estado con nadie, ¿te enteras? He estado con mi padre en …

\- No me interesa. – Entonces me lanza una mirada asqueada y me suelta.

\- Joder, pero ¿qué coño habré podido ver en ti? – El comentario se me clava como una daga en el corazón y parpadeo como una estúpida intentando recomponerme. Pero Stuart ha debido ver algo en mi rostro, porque el suyo cambia rápidamente, de la sorpresa a la incertidumbre, y después a la turbación. - Eliza, yo …

\- Por favor, márchate. – Y le cierro la puerta en las narices, dando un portazo.

¡Maldito sea! Súbitamente, siento ganas de llorar y aprieto los puños. ¿Qué se ha creído?

Basta Eliza, ni se te ocurra llorar, boba, y menos por un hombre. Un estúpido hombre.

Ya se me ha fastidiado el momento de regocijo que estaba viviendo.

 **-George-**

Apenas son las once de la mañana y ya estoy agotado. No he descansado en toda la noche. Me acosté tarde, ya que tuve que terminar ciertos documentos y supervisar varias cosas para hoy. Ni siquiera he podido ir a ver a Mary. No veo el momento de que la fiesta termine y pueda volver a mis quehaceres cotidianos … bueno, aunque intuyo que todo va a ser más complicado en los próximos meses debido a la ausencia del señor William por tener que marcharse a Washington … ya se me ha dado orden de hacerme cargo de varias operaciones importantes mientras él no esté. Y deberé ayudar a Archibald …

Me froto los ojos ligeramente de camino a la cocina y al entrar, el bullicio y la actividad previa a una ajetreada velada me da de lleno en el rostro. Ya se están cocinando varios manjares para esta noche. Localizo a Mary en una esquina, hablando con los mozos y organizando las cajas de bebida y provisiones. Nuestros ojos se encuentran unos segundos y me lanza una fugaz sonrisa. Suficiente, suficiente para superarlo todo.

He de hablar con Watters sobre varias cosas. Intuyo que estará en el comedor, organizando el desayuno. Me doy la vuelta y me topo de lleno con varios de los nuevos trabajadores contratados para la seguridad. No sé por qué, pero a pesar de sus excelentes referencias, siento que algo falla. Tal vez me esté volviendo quisquilloso … pero no puedo evitarlo. Creo que voy a hablar con uno de mis hombres de confianza para que esté alerta … sólo por si acaso.

 **-Patty-**

Estoy decidida a salir adelante. Tras una noche infernal, hundida en lúgubres pensamientos, he amanecido al nuevo día repleta de energía positiva. No voy a dejarme vencer. Por mi hijo, por William … saldré adelante, sé que lo haré. Aceptaré todo lo que me aconsejen, lo que me digan que he de hacer … todo. Pero no voy a quedarme encerrada más en esta habitación.

Birdy me ayuda a vestirme ya sin hacer ningún comentario. Creo que puede apreciar la firme resolución en mi rostro y sabe que no va a poder disuadirme.

Al salir, me encuentro con Candy en el pasillo.

\- ¡Patty! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Bajas?

Estar con Candy, participar de su perenne alegría y ganas de vivir me fortalece, me carga de energía. Oh, querida … la observo con dulzura mientras bajamos por las escaleras y contengo mi deseo de abrazarla con fuerza. He de disimular convincentemente mi estado de ánimo para que mi amiga no note absolutamente nada. Me ha preguntado si he sabido algo de los resultados de las pruebas, y he tenido que mentir descaradamente. Sorprendentemente, Candy no se ha percatado de nada. Y no debe saberlo, porque si no, sé que no se marcharía a Inglaterra. Y debe hacerlo, es su obligación como esposa, ya que Terry también la necesita a su lado.

Nos reunimos con nuestros respectivos esposos para almorzar. Al parecer han pasado la mañana juntos, Terry ayudando a William con todos los preparativos de la fiesta.

William me abraza por la cintura, sus hermosos ojos escrutando los míos y preguntándome una y mil cosas sin pronunciar palabra.

\- Estoy bien … - Susurro en su oído y le beso en la mejilla, recibiendo una dulce sonrisa.

\- Después de almorzar he de decirte algo … - Lo miro confusa, pero él besa mis dedos y aparta la mirada, conduciéndome a la mesa.

Se unen los tíos Andrew y la tía Elroy a nosotros, y la conversación gira en torno a la inminente fiesta. Apenas soy consciente de lo que cuesta preparar y organizar un evento de esta envergadura, y no puedo evitar sentirme molesta y culpable con el asunto, ya que sé que es un deber que forma parte de mis obligaciones como esposa del cabeza de familia de los Andrew. Y a pesar de estar justificada mi no participación en este momento, me siento mal con la situación.

\- Patricia, querida. – La profunda voz de la tía Elroy hace que pegue un pequeño salto en mi asiento. – Supongo que William ya te habrá puesto al corriente … - la miro confusa – me refiero a lo de tus padres.

\- ¿Mis padres?

\- Ayer recibí la contestación y por supuesto, van a acudir esta noche a la fiesta para brindarte todo su apoyo. Así como tu abuela. – Giro rápidamente la cabeza hacia William, quien taladra a su tía con la mirada y se gira hacia mí con el corazón en los ojos. ¿Mis padres? ¿Mi abuela? Siento que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. - ¿Estás contenta? – Parpadeo rápidamente al volver a mirarla.

\- Claro, tía Elroy, gracias. – Susurro.

 **-Matthew-**

Toco suavemente la puerta de la suite que ocupan mis padres, y el rostro nervioso pero sonriente de mi progenitor se aparece ante mí, invitándome a pasar.

\- Íbamos a descansar un rato, Matthew, antes de prepararnos para la fiesta. – Me golpea afectuosamente el hombro mientras entramos al pequeño saloncito donde mi madre está descansando en un diván frente a los ventanales, con la ciudad a sus pies.

\- Hola, querido.

\- ¡Gran noche, hijo! – Mi padre se frota las manos, sonriente, mientras mi madre pone los ojos en blanco, haciéndome un gesto. Me echo a reír. – Creo que vamos a sacar mucho provecho de esta visita …

\- Recuerda, querido, que se trata de una fiesta …

\- Claro, claro, una fiesta de negocios … - Me guiña el ojo y se sienta al lado de mi madre. Yo suspiro profundamente y me decido por el sillón frente a ellos. Mis padres parecen notar mi estado de ánimo, porque me miran desconcertados.

\- ¿Qué sucede, hijo?

\- Bueno, quería comentaros algo …

\- Tú dirás.

\- No voy a volver con vosotros a Nueva York el domingo. – Ya está dicho.

\- ¿Qué? – Ambos se incorporan y mi padre me mira furioso. – Tenemos trabajo en casa, lo sabes.

\- Lo sé, papá, pero es que …

\- ¿Por qué demonios no vuelves con nosotros? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

\- Joseph, por favor … - Mi madre le pone una mano en el brazo, pero él hace caso omiso.

\- Tengo que solucionar ciertas cosas …

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Cosas personales …

\- ¿Personales? – Mi padre ha empezado a alzar la voz, y yo también comienzo a enfurecerme. - ¿Qué es más personal que tu familia?

\- ¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo con eso, padre? – Yo también me he incorporado. Ya está bien.

\- Creía que está vez te lo estabas tomando en serio …

\- ¡Pues claro que me lo tomo en serio! Lo sabes …

\- No, no lo sé. Tenemos unos importantes asuntos entre manos, necesito tu completa concentración en esto …

\- Es importante, padre …

\- ¿Más importante que tu familia?

\- No he dicho eso …

\- ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¡Joseph! – Mi madre se ha puesto en pie, mirándole suplicante. Entonces de pronto, veo a mi padre suspirar profundamente y acariciar el rostro de mi madre.

\- Voy a descansar un rato, querida.

\- Voy enseguida. – Él asiente, y sin mirarme, se mete a la habitación.

¡Mierda! Aprieto los dientes y me dirijo a la mesa de las bebidas a prepararme una copa. Lamento discutir con mi padre, sé lo importante que es para él que le ayude con los negocios, que me involucre en los asuntos de la familia, pero en este momento no puedo, simplemente, no puedo. Debo quedarme aquí, debo luchar por ella …

\- Matthie … - Siento un escalofrío al oír la suave voz de mi madre pronunciar el apelativo cariñoso que utilizaba para mí cuando era niño. Ella se sitúa a mi lado ante el ventanal y me acaricia el brazo con cariño. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, mamá … - Los ojos de mi madre, muy parecidos a los míos, me observan con ternura.

\- Se trata de una mujer, ¿verdad? – Yo frunzo el ceño con tristeza y tapo su mano con la mía.

\- Todo irá bien, mamá …

\- Mereces que te quieran, querido … - Nuestros ojos se encuentran un momento y siento el escozor de las lágrimas. Ella me acaricia la mejilla. – Ve a descansar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asiento, observando cómo ella suelta mi mano y se dirige a la habitación.

 **-Archie-**

Bueno, creo que ya es momento de dejarlo. Debo volver a casa, aunque no quiera. Debo prepararme para esta noche. Esta mañana he huido al despacho, aunque no tuviera que venir hoy, por el simple hecho de no encontrarme con mi esposa. No sé cómo enfrentar la situación. Estoy perdido. Pero ya no puedo retrasarlo más. Tengo que volver para descansar un poco y vestirme. Presiento una larga noche la de hoy.

Súbitamente, el interfono del conserje suena en la mesa de Sally y frunzo el ceño, dirigiéndome hacia allí.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Señor Cornwell?

\- Sí, dime Charlie.

\- Un caballero pregunta por usted. Dice que es un buen amigo.

\- ¿De quién se trata?

\- No ha querido darme más detalles, señor. – Resoplo frustrado, y me paso las manos por el cabello.

\- Está bien, que suba.

¿Quién demonios será a estas horas? Estoy cansado, y lo que menos me apetece es tratar ahora con un cliente. Bastante voy a tener que aguantar esta noche. Estiro los brazos y me dirijo a la puerta.

\- ¡Archie! - Me quedo literalmente con la boca abierta. El señor Cooper se halla ante mí con una ancha sonrisa, y tras él … Dios mío, no puede ser, ¡Claire! - ¿Cómo estás, jovencito?

Nuestros ojos se encuentran y ella sonríe, algo turbada, solapada por la efusividad de su progenitor. Yo contengo el aliento, el corazón palpitando a mil por hora contra el pecho, y me obligo a sonreír al hombre.

\- Se … señor Cooper, ¿qué hace … qué hacen aquí? – Vaya, estoy tartamudeando como un estúpido. Oigo la carcajada del aludido.

\- ¿Lo ves, Claire? Te dije que se sorprendería. ¡Anda, hija, ven a saludar a Archie! – Cooper la empuja ligeramente hacia mí, y nos encontramos frente a frente, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Mi boca se seca y me cuesta respirar. Dios, está preciosa … sus claros ojos me observan divertidos mientras alarga su mano y estrecha la mía con firmeza.

\- Hola, Archie, ¿cómo estás? Me alegro de verte.

 **-Candy-**

El almuerzo ha finalizado poniendo el broche de oro a este complicado día. El tenso ambiente no ha contribuido a calmar los nervios de nadie, sino todo lo contrario. Menos mal que los tíos se han retirado y nos han dado un respiro. Terry me espera para retirarnos a descansar un rato, antes de comenzar a prepararnos para el acontecimiento nocturno, pero desearía disponer de unos instantes para hablar con Albert.

Lo localizo en la esquina opuesta del salón, hablando con Patty en susurros. Mi amiga parece alterada, y la comprendo. Sé que ha sido toda una sorpresa enterarse de boca de la tía Elroy que sus padres y su abuela van a acudir esta noche a la fiesta.

\- ¿Vamos, mi amor? – Terry alza una ceja interrogativa y yo le acarició el brazo.

\- ¿Puedes darme unos minutos? He de comentar algo con Albert …

\- Sabes que no deberías …

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – Le aprieto el brazo, intentando componer la expresión más inocente que puedo. Mi esposo menea la cabeza.

\- Voy a descansar un rato.

Observo cómo Terry sale de la estancia y me entretengo cerca de los ventanales, intentando no dirigir la vista hacia la pareja que aparentemente discute en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Patty alza las manos y tras un fuerte susurro se aleja rápidamente hacia las escaleras, mientras Albert suspira y se pasa las manos por el cabello. Se da la vuelta y se dirige a la mesa de bebidas.

\- ¿Albert? – Él pega un respingo, sorprendido.

\- ¡Candy! Vaya, me has asustado.

\- Lo siento. – Sonrío acercándome.

\- ¿Una copa?

\- No, es temprano. – Él se encoge de hombros.

\- Nos espera una larga noche …

\- Sí, es cierto … - Observo detenidamente su rostro, mientras él prepara la bebida.

Albert es hermoso. Sí, no hay mejor manera para describirlo. Y ese pensamiento hace que me sorprenda. Cierto que nunca había pensado en Albert como … hombre. Tal vez suene ridículo decirlo, pero es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano … nunca lo he mirado con ojos de mujer. Quizá ahora que estoy felizmente casada y he descubierto lo que es el amor carnal, puedo verlo desde una nueva perspectiva. Sí, es hermoso … como lo era Anthony. De hecho, se parecen mucho. El cabello muy rubio, los ojos azules … esos rasgos cincelados, dulces pero a la vez tan viriles … y el rostro, ahora surcado por ojeras y pensamientos oscuros.

\- Me estás poniendo nervioso, pequeña … - Albert me mira de reojo, con el ceño fruncido. - ¿A qué viene esa mirada? – Yo me echo a reír, meneando la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Bert?

\- ¿Qué? – Parece sorprendido y alza las cejas. - ¿Por qué lo dices? – Suspira. - ¿Es por la discusión con Patty? No te preocupes … me lo merezco. No he tenido tiempo de avisarla …

\- ¿Cómo es que van a venir sus padres? ¿No decíais que casi os habían echado a patadas de Jacksonville?

\- Y así fue. – Resopla Albert. – Pero ya sabes cómo son los Andrew … - Se encoge de hombros. – Mis tíos los persuadieron de que debían apoyar a su hija … - Los celestes y brillantes ojos de Albert lucen ahora apagados y tristes. Yo le aprieto el brazo.

\- Dime qué es lo que sucede, Bert, por favor … - Nuestros ojos se encuentran unos instantes y contengo el aliento. Quiero abrazarlo, decirle que todo va a salir bien, como tantas otras veces ha hecho él conmigo … per el momento pasa fugaz ante nosotros y en un segundo vuelve a ser el sonriente Albert.

\- No pasa nada, querida, de veras. Simplemente, estoy agotado. Necesito descansar, esa es la verdad. Y es lo que haré en cuanto superemos esta noche. – Me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me dirige hacia los ventanales.

\- ¿Está bien Patty? – Noto que su brazo se tensa unos segundos, pero su voz suena normal. Sonríe, bebiendo un sorbo de whisky mientras observa los jardines.

\- Patty está cansada, pero todo dentro de lo normal, dado su estado. – Le obligo a mirarme.

\- Si algo sucediera me lo dirías, ¿verdad, Albert?

\- Claro, - frunce el ceño - ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Sé lo de las pruebas, Bert. – Veo cómo sus ojos se agrandan imperceptiblemente por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué sabes?

\- Sé que Patty está muy preocupada … ¿ya sabéis los resultados? – Albert bebe otro trago de su copa y me dedica otra tensa sonrisa.

\- Los resultados son normales. No hay absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse. - Nuestros ojos se encuentran y nos miramos fijamente durante unos instantes. Albert me está mintiendo, lo sé. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué está pasando? – Creo, querida, que deberíamos retirarnos a descansar un poco.

 **-Archie-**

La tarde es maravillosa, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. De pronto, mi corazón se ha aligerado y me siento más fresco, más vivo … He almorzado con los Cooper en un pequeño restaurante cerca del parque y ahora nos hallamos sentados en la terraza, degustando los cafés y disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Mis ojos vuelan inconscientemente hacia ella cada pocos segundos, y aunque soy consciente de ello, no puedo evitarlo. Me siento nervioso como un adolescente. No pensé que la vería, así, de pronto, en Chicago … y mi corazón se regocija notando que ella no está en su elemento y hace esfuerzos por parecer cómoda. Me muerdo el labio para no sonreír como un bobo. Tengo ganas de decirle que puede quitarse los zapatos y echar a correr por el parque, que yo la acompañaré … que la acompañaría a donde me pidiera … pero mis ojos se nublan y desvío la mirada. Si fuera tan sencillo …

\- ¿Archie? – Me obligo a centrar mi atención en el viejo Cooper.

Ya me han puesto en antecedentes sobre el por qué de su visita. Están invitados a la fiesta, por supuesto, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta de ello? Cooper tiene negocios muy importantes con la familia. Aunque el viejo me ha confesado que no estaba decidido a venir hasta el último instante.

\- Entonces me dije, ¿por qué no? Nos vendrá bien salir un poco de la rutina. – Dice mientras suelta una carcajada. – Y, aunque no lo creas, lo que más me ha costado ha sido convencer a Claire. Ella no quería venir. – Mis ojos se dirigen a ella, arqueando una ceja y puedo apreciar cómo se sonroja ligeramente.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que no me gustan mucho los actos sociales … además, hay mucho que hacer en el rancho.

\- ¡Tonterías! Eres joven, debes salir y divertirte también … - Cooper se estira descaradamente y suelta súbitamente. – Bueno, jóvenes … yo creo que ya es hora de retirarme …

\- ¿Qué? – Claire se incorpora ligeramente en la silla, mientras ambos lo miramos sorprendidos. – Papá, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Pues claro que estoy bien, hija. – Sonríe el hombre, poniéndose en pie. Yo me levanto automáticamente. – Ha sido un viaje largo, mis huesos ya no son lo que eran. – Me palmea el hombro. – Me alegro mucho de verte, Archie. ¿Podrías hacer compañía a Claire un ratito?

\- ¡Papá!

\- Vamos, hija, vamos … - Hace un gesto indiferente. – Nos vemos esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos podamos impedírselo, se aleja a grandes zancadas por la acera. Yo parpadeo rápidamente, mis latidos atronando las sienes cuando me giro a mirarla y sus ojos azules me iluminan.

\- Lo siento … - se disculpa, y yo sólo puedo pensar en lo encantadora que está. Archie, despierta, debes tener cara de estúpido – ya sabes cómo es.

\- No pasa nada … - Dios, tengo la boca seca y me sudan las manos. Pero, ¿qué demonios me pasa?

\- Bueno … - Ella se encoge de hombros, mirándome divertida. – Ahora estoy en tu terreno. Es tu turno de enseñarme la ciudad. - Le ofrezco el brazo con un gesto teatral, prestándome a su juego.

\- Pues no perdamos tiempo, señorita.

Y nos perdemos por los caminos del parque. Nos perdemos en nuestra mutua compañía, entre nuestras risas, nuestra complicidad … ya no hay nadie más, solo nosotros. Qué fácil es todo con ella, es tan fácil como respirar … y así, a pesar de no habernos visto en semanas … parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos juntos cabalgando por las tierras del rancho Cooper.

\- No esperabas esto, ¿verdad? – Claire me observa fijamente, sentada en la hierba, los pies descalzos y apoyada la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, mientras los rayos de sol vespertinos acarician su piel dorada e iluminan su cabello. Está tan seductora … el deseo me golpea de improviso, y debo respirar profundamente para calmarme.

\- No, es cierto, ha sido una sorpresa …

\- ¿Una buena sorpresa?

\- La mejor … - Susurro.

Nuestros ojos no se apartan del otro. Es como si una banda magnética hubiera hecho prisionera nuestra mirada. Deseo besarla, tocarla … y sé que ella también lo desea … pero de pronto el peso de todo lo que acarreo a mi espalda se hace un hueco en mi alma y enturbia mi mente. Claire frunce el ceño y se acerca ligeramente, acariciándome los dedos. Ese simple contacto hace que mi cuerpo reaccione de tal forma que contengo el aliento.

\- Tal vez no haya sido buena idea venir, Archie, lo lamento … - Tomo su mano, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No, no es eso …

\- Mi padre insistió, y yo … - nuestros dedos se entrelazan – bueno, yo quería verte … - baja los ojos, turbada.

\- Yo también estaba deseando verte. – Susurro con voz ronca.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Me aprieta la mano.

\- Annie está aquí. – Noto cómo su rostro se tensa automáticamente y nuestras manos se separan.

\- Oh …

\- Cuando volví de Montana, me la encontré en casa. Le habían dado el alta. – Claire parpadea, intentando recuperar el control de sus emociones.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Muy bien … demasiado bien. – Nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse, pero su mirada ya es indescifrable.

\- ¿Habéis hablado? – Yo asiento imperceptiblemente.

\- Más o menos … parece ser que … - pero Claire me interrumpe.

\- Archie, creo … creo que se me ha hecho tarde. – Sonríe nerviosa, poniéndose en pie y yo la imito sorprendido.

\- Pero …

\- ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

Ya se está alejando de mí … y yo la sigo, confundido.

\- ¡Claire, espera! Te acompaño …

\- ¡No es necesario! – Ella agita la mano, ya desde el camino. - ¡Nos vemos esta noche!

\- ¡Claire!

Pero ya me encuentro solo en el parque, gritándole al viento.


	33. Capitulo 33 - La mansión Andrew (2)

**N/A: Hola a todos! Este capítulo contiene escenas duras, violentas, pero esenciales para el desarrollo de la trama. Pido disculpas anticipadas si con ello pudiera herir los sentimientos de algunos lectores, pero como ya dije, es una historia complicada en algunas ocasiones. Con todo ello, gracias por seguir leyendo. Saludos!**

 **Nhoare.**

El gran reloj del vestíbulo marcó las siete de la tarde y su musical sonido se dejó oír por unos segundos en las desiertas estancias. Apenas un par de doncellas, supervisadas por Watters, terminaban de dar los últimos retoques a las flores diseminadas por los espacios habilitados para el evento cuando la alta figura de George Anderson enfiló el pasillo de entrada a las dependencias donde se hallaban ubicadas la cocina y las despensas.

En la amplia cocina el trajín era ensordecedor. Ya habían llegado los encargados del catering, y la cocinera y Mary andaban de un lado para otro organizando cada ínfimo detalle. Casi doscientas personas iban a caminar por el suelo de mármol de la mansión Andrew en apenas un par de horas, y aún quedaba mucho por hacer. George saludó a Mary con un gesto desde la distancia y ella le correspondió fugazmente, volviendo a sus quehaceres con rapidez. Habló unos segundos con varios de sus hombres, supervisó con los encargados de la seguridad y del parking el protocolo a seguir, y se dirigió hacia el amplio salón.

Afortunadamente, el tiempo iba a acompañar y dar paso a una maravillosa noche, con una agradable temperatura. El gran salón de los Andrew lucía majestuoso, brillante de luces tenues y más vívidas en algunos lugares, creando el ambiente perfecto. Se cercioró de que en una de las esquinas la orquesta ya comenzaba a montar y colocar los instrumentos. Música en vivo.

Asomó la cabeza por la sala adyacente, donde muchas mesas colocadas estratégicamente ya comenzaban a llenarse de todo tipo de exquisiteces. En este tipo de eventos, un buen catering y una buena organización eran esenciales para que todo transcurriera según lo previsto. Se acercó hacia otra de las esquinas, donde la larga barra de bebidas ya estaba preparada, con Adam y Sean a la cabeza.

\- ¿Todo bien, muchachos?

\- Perfecto. Está todo preparado. ¿Te apetece una copa? – George dudó unos segundos, pero al final se decidió por un whisky corto y suave, ya que la noche iba a ser larga.

\- Hola, George. – El hombre casi se atragantó a mitad del trago y tosió ligeramente, girándose turbado hacia quien lo había saludado.

\- Señor … señor Andrew … - El aludido le golpeó el hombro con una suave risa.

\- Vamos, George, ¿cuándo vas a llamarme por mi nombre? – George observó al pequeño de los hermanos Andrew, atractivo en su impecable esmoquin, con sus ojos azules y cabello rubio, rasgos característicos de la familia, pedir una copa mientras su mirada recorría el amplio salón. – Maldita fiesta … - musitó - ¿todo listo?

\- Así es, señor.

\- Pues entonces relájate un poco, George, vamos … seguro que no has parado un momento …

\- Es mi trabajo, señor. – Mike Andrew asintió y sonrió.

\- Desde luego, y es impecable, como siempre. – George bajó la cabeza, algo turbado. – Voy a aprovechar ahora e ir a fumar un ratito, antes de que baje mi esposa. – Le guiñó el ojo, y tomando la copa, se dirigió con elegantes zancadas a una de las amplias terrazas que se abrían invitadoras a los hermosos jardines, ahora iluminados sus caminos por miles de farolillos.

Desde su posición, George repasó la zona de descanso ubicada en otra de las esquinas de la estancia, repleta de divanes, y tras apurar la copa de un trago y saludar a los camareros, se dirigió a cada una de las terrazas, para comprobar personalmente que todo estuviera correctamente dispuesto.

Cuando volvía por el pasillo hacia las cocinas, se topó con William, ya impecablemente vestido, que salía de su despacho.

\- Señor William.

\- George. – El joven sonrió y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

\- Creía que estaría aún preparándose …

\- No, tenía que terminar un asunto, y he dejado que Patty descansara un poco. Ahora subo a buscarla … - frunció el ceño - ¿cómo vamos de tiempo?

\- Aún tenemos una hora …

\- Bien. – Le palmeó el brazo. – Anda, ve a cambiarte, todo está perfecto …

\- ¿Cambiarme? – George lo miró confundido.

\- Claro, ve a ponerte el esmoquin.

\- ¿El esmoquin? Pero … - William se echó a reír ante su desconcierto.

\- Vamos, George, tú eres casi de la familia, y quiero que hoy disfrutes de la fiesta con nosotros, ¿qué esperabas? Ahora ve a cambiarte, luego nos vemos.

* * *

La avenida de entrada a la mansión Andrew estaba llena de luz por los faros de los vehículos y los farolillos de luces que poblaban todo el camino de entrada, desde las altas verjas hasta la gran escalinata de piedra. Annie parpadeó deslumbrada un segundo, pensando que por una vez, la casa se veía verdaderamente hermosa, esplendorosa.

Casi sin apenas darse cuenta, perdida en sus emociones y ensoñaciones, se encontró al lado de su esposo, tomada de su brazo, entrando por las grandes puertas. Archie apenas había despegado los labios desde que ella había hecho su aparición en el hall de entrada hacia apenas media hora. Un cumplido cortés y enseguida se habían puesto en camino, ya que se les había hecho tarde.

Observó subrepticiamente a su esposo, alto, elegante … verdaderamente apuesto, con aquel porte innato, su cabello castaño y los finos y firmes rasgos de los Andrew en el rostro. Archie siempre se había parecido más a su madre, Margaret, y Stear era el que tenía más de los Cornwell. Y aunque Archie no hubiera heredado los ojos y el cabello rubio característicos de la familia, indudablemente su rostro era el de un Andrew. Annie siempre había pensado que si Archie hubiera tenido los ojos claros, se habría parecido muchísimo más a Albert.

Y ahora allí estaba, tomándola del brazo, cortés, educado y atento … pero a kilómetros de distancia de ella.

Entraron a la mansión y enseguida se encontraron con muchos rostros conocidos. En el caos del momento, perdió de vista a su marido, mientras dejaba en manos de un empleado su chal. Y al girarse hacia la entrada al salón, chocó de frente con un caballero, quien enseguida la tomó por la cintura para no caer.

\- Discúlpeme … - esa voz … esa voz recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo y casi hizo que volviera a tropezar - ¿se encuentra bien? – Los magnéticos ojos ámbar que poblaban sus sueños la observaban ahora brillantes en el sonriente rostro de Matthew Jenssen.

\- Sí … sí … yo … - El joven hizo una cortés inclinación de cabeza al tiempo que la soltaba.

\- Soy Matthew Jenssen. – Vaya, Matt estaba decidido a representar su papel a la perfección. Y ella estaba temblando como un flan.

\- An … Annie Cornwell.

\- Encantado de conocerla, señora Cornwell. – Su voz, su cadencia … Annie sintió que su rostro estallaba en llamas. Tragó con fuerza, intentado rehuir aquella mirada que la hacía temblar.

Vio cómo Matt sonreía ladeando un poco la cabeza, en un gesto tan familiar que casi le resultó doloroso presenciarlo. Dios mío … y estaba terriblemente atractivo vestido de esmoquin … _Oh, Annie, no sé cómo vas a poder sobrevivir a esta noche …_ pensaba la joven, sintiendo retumbar su corazón en el pecho.

Entonces Matt se giró levemente a una pareja que estaba junto a él, y al observarles, Annie supo instantáneamente que se encontraba ante los padres del joven.

\- Papá, mamá … os presento a Annie Cornwell.

\- Oh … ¿es usted la esposa del señor Cornwell? – El elegante hombre de mediana edad se acercó a ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Annie asintió, devolviéndosela. – Estuvimos el otro día hablando con su esposo … un joven muy notable, estoy deseando saludarlo.

\- Él … - Annie movió la cabeza alrededor, intentando localizar a Archie entre la multitud. Sentía los ojos de Matt fijos en ella, sentía cómo ardía su piel … no, debía salir de allí cuanto antes, debía calmarse … - en este momento no lo veo … - se disculpó con el señor Jenssen – le diré que están aquí …

Se despidió rápidamente de los Jenssen y se alejó hacia el salón, sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

\- Desde luego, Emilia querida, Candice nunca deja de sorprendernos …

\- Y con un actor nada menos …

\- Pero es muy conocido … y muy atractivo …

Las mujeres se echaron a reír mientras el mayordomo se acercaba con una bandeja repleta de copas de champan y las mujeres se servían, algunas en pie, otras sentadas en los divanes, al lado de las puertas abiertas de la terraza. Emilia Elroy suspiró, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de su copa, mientras observaba a la pareja objeto de los comentarios de las mujeres, girar por la pista de baile uno en brazos del otro, ajenos a todo y a todos. Por un momento, Elroy sintió congoja en el corazón. Mirarles le provocaba dolor, añoranza … ella jamás había sentido que nadie la amara de aquel modo … y aquella maldita chica tenía suerte, sí, maldita sea, tenía la suerte de ser amada, querida …

\- ¿Emilia? ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- Sí. – Disimuló un gesto de desdén hacia su interlocutora. No soportaba a la mitad de las presentes.

Por el rabillo del ojo localizó a Patty a pocos pasos de ellas y se levantó del diván, disculpándose.

\- Patricia. – La joven se volvió ligeramente sorprendida hacia la anciana.

\- Hola, tía.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – La mujer observó atentamente las veladas ojeras de la joven, apenas disimuladas por el maquillaje, y frunció el ceño. Sabía que el estado de la joven iba a dar de qué hablar, pero confiaba en que pudieran salir del paso alegando que eran molestias propias del embarazo.

\- Estoy bien, gracias.

La anciana la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar entre los presentes, saludando a unos y otros a su paso.

\- Lamento lo de tu abuela, pero afortunadamente, no es nada grave, nada de qué preocuparse. - La joven asintió. En última instancia los padres de Patty habían mandado un telegrama, que había llegado hacía apenas dos horas, informando de que les era imposible acudir al evento, ya que la abuela de Patty había sufrido un pequeño ataque. - El catering ya ha finalizado. Creo que ya no sería inconveniente en que te fueras a descansar … sería totalmente comprensible.

\- Pero … - La anciana le dio unas palmaditas en la mano, y Patty se sorprendió.

\- ¿Dónde está William?

\- Creo que está en la otra terraza … ahora iba a reunirme con él.

\- Muy bien, vamos.

\- Pero …

\- ¿Qué sucede, Patricia? Suéltalo ya. – Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con esa chica.

\- No creo que sea adecuado que me retire, eso es todo. – Patty se paró un momento, apretando los labios.

\- Tonterías, - Elroy hizo un ademán con la mano – vamos a hablar con William.

* * *

La fiesta continuaba inexorable. Ya habían transcurrido más de dos horas y parecía que todo se estaba resolviendo satisfactoriamente. George salía en ese momento de otra de las salitas de reuniones habilitadas, donde en ese momento se estaba desarrollando un importante negocio para la familia, y se detuvo unos instantes para arreglarse la pajarita.

Era cierto que aquella fiesta escondía un importante foco potencial de negocios. La plana mayor de los Andrew y muchos clientes e inversores importantes se reunían allí esa noche, y todos y cada uno de los Andrew iban a estar prácticamente toda la velada entrando y saliendo de pequeñas reuniones concertadas para beneficio de la familia.

Salió un momento a la pequeña terraza de aquella tranquila ala, y encendió un cigarrillo observando los jardines. Lo cierto era que la mansión se veía hermosa, iluminada por dentro y por fuera. Sus ojos escudriñaron atentamente los caminos y el parking, cerciorándose de que cada uno estaba en su puesto. De pronto sus ojos repararon en un par de individuos resguardados en la oscuridad de uno de los laterales de la casa. George no podía distinguir si se trataba de empleados o de simples invitados, pero sin saber por qué, su actitud le resultó sospechosa. Tiró rápidamente la colilla y se dirigió con paso firme a hablar con uno de sus hombres.

* * *

La joven pelirroja giraba con soltura en brazos de su hermano por la abarrotada pista, riendo y bromeando con su pareja para intentar arrancarle al menos una sonrisa.

\- Vamos, hermano, intenta disfrutar la velada, por lo menos.

\- ¿Como lo estás haciendo tú?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – La joven lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras su hermano sonreía malicioso.

\- Sabes que te conozco, ¿verdad? Tan bien como me conoces tú a mí. Y sé que me estás ocultando algo. – El corazón de Eliza comenzó a latir más fuerte, pero ella intentó disimularlo a toda costa.

\- ¿Ya te estás emparanoiando? Yo nunca te oculto nada … - aunque sentía las mejillas enrojecidas. Sólo esperaba que Neil no se diera cuenta.

Era cierto. Estaba nerviosa, tremendamente nerviosa. No sabía cuándo iba a suceder, no sabía cuándo iba a desaparecer la maldita huérfana …

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Stu?

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – Oyó la carcajada de su hermano mientras realizaban un giro. Neil le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Ya ha dejado de gustarte lo que te hacía?

\- No sólo me lo hace a mí … - Se mordió el labio.

\- Oh … ¿debo entender que te importa? – Neil alzó una ceja. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, la música tocó a su fin, y tocaron a Neil en el brazo. – Hablando del diablo … - Le dedicó a su hermana una desdeñosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Me permites? – Neil miró un momento a su hermana, y la soltó, besándole la mano, y dedicando a su futuro cuñado una despectiva mirada.

Stuart se colocó en el sitio de Neil mientras la suave música volvía a llenar la pista. En esos momentos era cuando Eliza tenía que lidiar con esos nuevos sentimientos que estaban haciendo presa de ella. Quería negarse a sí misma que le importaba lo que Stuart hacía. Durante aquel año y medio que llevaban de relación, si podía llamársele de alguna manera, habían nacido algunos sentimientos desconcertantes en el corazón de la joven.

\- ¿Vas a morderme si te dirijo la palabra? – Susurró el joven acariciándole sutilmente la parte baja de la espalda. – Creo que deberíamos al menos guardar las apariencias …

\- Claro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No vas a contármelo?

\- No me pasa nada. - Giraron unos instantes por la pista en completo silencio y entonces súbitamente el joven se detuvo y la tomó por el codo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Vamos a dar un paseo …

\- ¿Qué? No … - Ella intentó desasirse, pero él la fulmino con la mirada y la acercó más a él.

\- No hagas una escena, Eliza, te lo advierto. Vas a venir tranquilita conmigo a los jardines. Tengo algo que decirte.

* * *

Neil Legan se apoyó con desgana en una de las columnas de piedra de la terraza para poder observar indirectamente a la joven rubia que dejaba la pista en esos instantes del brazo de su marido. Bebió de un solo trago el resto de su copa de champán e intentó por todos los medios sacar fuerzas para contenerse y no ponerse a gritar de rabia.

La había perdido, hacía tiempo que la había perdido … pero ahora, al verla con él, sentía como si una losa le oprimiera el pecho. Necesitaba decirle … quería decirle tanto … y sabía que en breve se marchaba, se marchaba y ya no la volvería a ver … tal vez nunca más.

Un caballero chocó con él pidiendo disculpas y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, a tiempo de ver cómo un camarero se acercaba a Candy, quien ese momento conversaba, junto con su marido, con un grupo de gente.

\- ¿Señora Grandchester?

\- ¿Sí? – La joven sonrió al desconocido.

\- Me mandan a buscarla. El señor Andrew.

\- ¿Albert?

\- ¿Qué quiere Albert? – Terry miraba también al joven con el ceño fruncido. Este era apenas un muchacho, parecía nervioso, y Candy se compadeció de él. Sabía que su esposo podía llegar a ser muy intimidante.

\- Está bien, Terry, enseguida vuelvo.

\- ¿Qué? No, creo que voy …

\- Por favor … - La joven sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. – Todo va bien …enseguida vuelvo.

La joven siguió al camarero hacia uno de los pasillos.

\- El señor Andrew me ha dicho que la espera en la salita del final del pasillo.

\- De acuerdo … ¿ha dicho algo más?

\- No señora, pero ha dicho que era urgente.

Y sin más, el joven se alejó entre los invitados, dejando a una confundida Candy entrar en aquel oscuro pasillo.

\- Candy … - Terry la había tomado del brazo y le hizo pegar un respingo.

\- Oh, Terry, me has asustado …

\- ¿Estabas asustada? ¿Por qué? – Su marido la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

\- No estaba asustada … - Rio ella.

\- Bien, creo que voy a acompañarte a ver qué es lo que quiere Albert …

\- Terry …

Pero su marido hizo caso omiso y la tomó de la mano, enfilando el oscuro pasillo.

Neil Legan no había perdido detalle de la escena que se desarrollaba a apenas unos metros de él. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Es que encima iban a tener la desfachatez de escabullirse de la fiesta para echar un polvo? La ira volvió a cerrarle la garganta, dificultándole la respiración y cegando su mente. Casi sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo condujeron al pasillo por donde había desaparecido la pareja momentos antes.

* * *

Patty estaba cansada, verdaderamente agotada, al borde de sus fuerzas. Tal vez la tía tuviera razón y debiera retirarse a descansar, pero su sentido del deber se lo impedía. William estaba muy ocupado esa noche. Aquello no sólo era una fiesta, como Patty se había imaginado, sino que era un escaparate de importantes negocios. Y su esposo debía dejar cerrados muchos asuntos antes de partir a Washington.

Patty se había escabullido por unos instantes a aquella ala de la mansión, más tranquila, para poder escapar por unos instantes del bullicio de la fiesta y descansar, aunque solo fuera unos minutos. Sintió un ligero movimientos en el abdomen y se detuvo sorprendida, para a continuación llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y acariciar suavemente la ligera curvatura.

\- Oh, pequeñín … espero que estés bien. – Respiró hondo y continuó por el largo pasillo.

Creía recordar que al final de aquel pasillo había una pequeña sala, con una acogedora terraza que daba a la parte de atrás de los jardines, mucho más discreta y tranquila, donde podría tomarse unos minutos y descansar un poco, antes de volver a la fiesta.

Una vez llegó a destino, abrió lentamente la puerta y entró en la estancia a oscuras, cerrando tras de sí. Las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas de par en par a la oscuridad de la noche y Patty suspiró, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia allí.

Pero no llegó a destino. De pronto, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por detrás, y antes de poder articular palabra, le pusieron un paño maloliente con fuerza contra la boca abierta y ya no sintió nada más, solo oscuridad.

\- Bien, ya está, ya está … - Susurraba el hombre a sus compañeros, que salían en ese momento de sus escondites, mientras él arrastraba a la desvanecida joven hacia uno de los divanes.

\- ¿Ya está?

\- Vamos a darnos prisa, joder … - Uno de ellos enfocó con un haz de luz hacia el rostro de Patty y maldijo por lo bajo.

\- Pero, ¿qué coño? Esta no es …

\- ¿Cómo que no es? – El hombre agarró con fuerza el rostro de Patty y el cuello del hombre.

\- ¡Mira imbécil! – Susurró con furia. – Esta no es la chica.

\- ¿Y qué mierda hacía aquí?

\- Bueno, ¿y qué más da? – Dijo el tercero. – Nos llevamos a esta …

\- ¿Es que eres imbécil?

\- Bueno, no está mal … - El otro le golpeó en el hombro.

\- Tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo. – Pasó el haz de luz por el cuerpo de Patty. – Además … - le tocó la zona del abdomen – esta está preñada, joder … ¿te ha visto la cara?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si te ha visto la cara.

\- Claro que no …

\- ¡Eh! Viene alguien … - El hombre más cercano a la puerta se acercó a ellos nervioso.

\- Mierda … dejadla ahí tumbada … escondeos …

* * *

Stuart Robson estaba enfadado, airado, dolido … realmente, no sabía con certeza cómo se sentía. Aquella joven que por circunstancias de la vida o el destino se había convertido en su compañera de vida, le volvía loco. En un principio se había tomado la relación como algo fácil. Ya que debía casarse con un pariente de los Andrew, qué mejor que una casquivana y ligera joven que le dejaba entrar en su cama y hacerle todo lo que le viniera en gana. Y por ende, no le pedía explicaciones y Stuart tenía libertad para seguir con sus relaciones. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Por eso no estaba preparado para sentir dependencia, para sufrir. Sabía que no la amaba, es más, en muchas ocasiones terminaba asqueado de ella. Pero siempre volvía … siempre. Y aunque jamás lo reconocería delante de ella, hacía ya más de ocho meses que sólo tenía relaciones con Eliza. Y sorprendentemente, y a pesar de su carácter y su forma de ser, Stuart no deseaba otra cosa.

Y ahora ahí estaban, en aquella maldita fiesta, con Eliza enfadada y tensa como una barra de acero, y él tan lleno de ira que sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

Una vez descendieron las escaleras de piedra de la terraza y la tenue oscuridad de los caminos los envolvió, Eliza se desasió bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Se plantó ante él con los brazos en jarras, respirando agitada y echando fuego por los ojos.

\- Ahora mismo vas a explicarme qué es lo que demonios te pasa.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada. – Ella se mordió el labio.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan tensa?

\- Bueno … creo que tengo derecho a enfadarme, después de no saber de ti en cuatro días …

\- Te mandé una nota, Eliza, estaba con mi padre.

\- Ah, sí, la nota … - Ella hizo un gesto despectivo y se dio media vuelta, pero él volvió a cogerla por el brazo y la apretó contra él.

\- ¡Stuart! Me haces daño.

\- Sí, eso debería hacer … - Él la agarró con fuerza por la cintura, mirándola a los ojos con furia, y ella volvió a pensar qué estaba muy atractivo. Pero de pronto, Stuart frunció el ceño, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. – Eliza … no habrás hecho ninguna tontería, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tontería? ¿A qué te refieres? – pero un sudor frío comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

\- Me refiero al perverso plan que quisiste que preparara aquel día …

\- ¿Qué plan?

\- El plan que me suplicaste que organizara mientras te follaba … - Ella lo empujó con fuerza, soltándose.

\- ¿El que dejaste muy claro que no harías? – Eliza se dio media vuelta, pero Stuart volvió a agarrarla del brazo. La miraba muy serio.

\- Eliza, mírame. Dime que no has hecho ninguna locura … - Por un momento, Eliza quiso gritarle a la cara que se pudriera, que por supuesto que había tenido que organizarlo todo, y que había tenido que pagarlo muy caro … pero se mordió la lengua.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – Pero Stuart dudaba, Eliza lo leía en sus ojos. _Mierda, Eliza, debes hacerle creer en ti, no puede dudar …_ \- ¿Cómo iba yo a organizar algo así, Stu? Me conoces …

\- ¿De veras? A veces creo que no te conozco en absoluto … - Entonces la joven sonrió coqueta y acarició su chaleco.

\- Bueno, así nunca nos aburriremos … - Él meneó la cabeza mientras ella se echaba a reír.

Y súbitamente se abrazó a su cuello, y tras un momento de indecisión, Stuart la rodeó con sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Nunca te había visto así … - susurró él en su oído y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- No me pasa nada … sólo estaba enfadada …

* * *

William Andrew salía en ese momento de una de las salitas de reuniones y despedía con un apretón de manos a los caballeros con los que había estado reunido, mientras Emilia Elroy se acercaba por el pasillo.

\- Hola, tía. – Saludó William con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo va la fiesta?

\- Perfectamente, no debes preocuparte. ¿Has visto a tu esposa?

\- ¿A Patty? – William frunció el ceño. – La dejé en la fiesta, antes de la reunión, ¿por qué? – La mujer apretó los labios.

\- He de decirte, William, que me había hecho la firme promesa de no volver a criticar el comportamiento de tu esposa, y créeme que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas. – William suspiró, intentando disimular su gesto. Ya estaban otra vez, ¿qué había pasado? – La he notado muy cansada, William, no voy a ocultártelo. Y había decidido venir con ella a hablar contigo para que se retirara a su dormitorio, cuando esa chica me ha dado esquinazo, literalmente. – _Buena chica._ Pensó él, apretando los labios para ocultar una sonrisa. Pero enseguida la preocupación vino a acosarlo.

\- ¿No se encontraba bien?

\- Creo que debería descansar … - William se pasó las manos por el rubio cabello.

\- Está bien, tía, ahora mismo voy a buscarla, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Señor William. – George Anderson se acercaba a ellos por el pasillo.

\- Hola, George, ¿qué sucede?

\- Voy a ausentarme unos minutos de la fiesta, señor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo, George?

\- No, todo está bien. – El hombre parecía preocupado. – Seguramente no sea nada. Pero quiero hacer un barrido de seguridad alrededor de la casa con mis hombres, así me quedaré más tranquilo … si a usted le parece bien, señor.

\- No tienes que pedirme permiso, George. – William le puso una mano en el hombro. - ¿Seguro que todo va bien?

\- Sí, señor. Lo mantendré informado. – El hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Espera, George. – William se volvió a su tía. – Tía, ¿me harías un favor? ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Patricia y acompañarla a su dormitorio? Dile que yo te lo he pedido. Creo que debo acompañar a George.

\- Por supuesto, William.

* * *

Archibald Cornwell estaba ya bastante harto de la fiesta. Ya había asistido a una reunión y dado varias vueltas saludando a muchos de los presentes. Había bailado con su esposa y con varias mujeres más, y ahora se hallaba sentado en uno de los divanes de la terraza, disfrutando por unos segundos del placer de estar solo.

No se había percatado de que la había estado buscando durante toda la noche. ¿Dónde estaba? La veía en cada mujer con el pelo castaño, del mismo tono que el suyo … no podía imaginársela vestida de gala. Aunque imaginaba que estaría preciosa.

Encendió el cigarrillo y aspiró, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Cansado? – se atragantó con el humo y comenzó a toser, oyendo la suave risa femenina.

Claire Cooper se sentó frente a él con una copa de champán en la mano, y Archie sintió que le faltaba el aire, y no era por el humo. La joven era una visión vestida de un tono granate, palabra de honor, que se adhería a sus curvas seductoramente, haciendo que el deseo se apoderara por un momento del cuerpo del joven. Apartó la mirada, intentando calmarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? Archie, perdona lo de esta tarde, de veras, yo … - sus ojos se encontraron – no debí dejarte así.

\- No te preocupes, lo comprendo.

\- ¿De veras? – Él asintió, y de pronto sonrió.

\- Me alegro de verte … ¿te apetece dar un paseo? – Señaló el jardín con la cabeza.

\- Yo … - Los claros ojos de Claire se llenaron de confusión por un segundo.

\- ¿No deseas estar a solas conmigo? – Archie vio cómo las mejillas de la joven se teñían de rojo.

\- No, no es eso, es que …

\- Hemos estado a solas muchas veces, no debes preocuparte … - Ella lo observó sorprendida, pero al ver la diversión en sus ojos, se echó a reír.

\- Eres bobo …

\- ¿Archie?

Ambos se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz y Archie apretó los labios, mientras se ponía en pie, al tiempo que Claire hacía lo mismo.

\- Annie … - El joven intentó sonreír. – Claire Cooper, te presento a mi esposa, Annie.

\- Un … un placer. – La joven de pelo castaño sonrió tensa a la joven morena y ambas se estrecharon la mano.

\- Encantada.

\- Claire es una importante cliente de Montana.

\- Bueno … - rio ella – yo no diría tanto.

\- Claro que sí. – Archie la acarició con los ojos y Annie parpadeó, algo confusa.

\- Bueno, perdonen que les haya interrumpido. Sólo quería preguntarte, Archie, si habías visto a Candy. Quisiera hablar con ella y hace tiempo que no la veo …

\- No, lo lamento, pero con tanta gente es comprensible. Seguramente esté bailando. Por cierto, - se giró hacia Claire – creo que me debe un baile, señorita Cooper.

\- Oh, pero … - Claire sintió que enrojecía.

\- ¿Nos disculpas, querida?

\- Claro. – Intentó sonreír Annie. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Vio cómo Archie ofrecía su brazo a aquella atractiva joven y esta lo tomaba, algo cohibida.

\- Encantada de conocerla, señora Cornwell.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Observó a la pareja acercarse a la pista, susurrando entre ambos. ¿Una cliente? ¿Quién era aquella joven para Archie? Meneó la cabeza, e intentó ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su mente. No era momento para aquello.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Candy, y tampoco a Terry, era cierto, y solo esperaba que estuvieran juntos. Desde lo sucedido en la cena con Neil Legan, Annie no podía evitar preocuparse por su amiga. El instinto le decía que algo no iba bien, y que tal vez pudiera sucederle algo a Candy.

Continuó preguntando a los invitados si habían visto a la joven rubia, hasta que una de las camareras le dijo que creía haber visto dirigirse a la joven hacia uno de los pasillos del ala oeste. Los nervios de Annie se dispararon. Esperaba que no se le hubiera ocurrido ir sola. Respiro profundamente y se encaminó hacia allí.

Aquella ala era algo oscura y profunda, poco utilizada. Apenas tenía unas cuantas estancias, y una pequeña al fondo, pero el pasillo era largo y silencioso. Annie intentó avanzar con paso firme y pronto se percató de que los ruidos de la fiesta se amortiguaban. Vaya, el pasillo era bastante más largo de lo que parecía.

\- ¡Anne! – La joven se paró en seco, intentando ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se encontraba con Matthew Jenssen acercándose a ella por el oscuro pasillo.

\- Dios mío …

\- ¿Te he asustado? – Él sonreía tiernamente.

\- Casi se me sale el corazón …

\- Lo siento, - se disculpó él – pero te he visto enfilar este pasillo y no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar un momento a solas contigo.

\- No puede ser, yo …

\- Vamos, Anne, sólo será un momento. – La tomó de la mano y antes de que la joven pudiera articular palabra, abrió una de las puertas y los introdujo a ambos en la estancia en penumbras.

Annie quiso protestar, pero su voz se apagó cuando los labios de Matt se apoderaron de los suyos. Quiso resistirse, pero se encontró respondiendo al beso con fervor, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello de su amante, ambos ya perdidos en su entrega mutua.

\- Estas loco … - susurró ella cuando Matt la liberó brevemente para poder respirar.

\- Sí, es verdad, he enloquecido por ti …

\- Oh, Matt …

\- Está bien, - él se apartó un poco y la tomó de las manos – sólo quería decirte que voy a quedarme esta semana en Chicago, Annie, - ella intentó hablar, pero él alzó una mano – no, no digas nada ahora, por favor. Lo que quiero es que recapacites, que pienses qué es lo que quieres, lo que deseas en tu vida. Ya no voy a presionarte más, pero quiero que tomes una decisión … y si decides quedarte aquí … no te molestaré más.

\- Pero, Matt, sabes que … -él le puso un dedo en los labios.

\- Sólo tenemos una vida, Annie … sólo una. No debes tener miedo al futuro. Saldremos adelante, lo sé. Lo único que quiero es que tomes tu decisión … - la joven parpadeó para ahuyentar las lágrimas y suspiró.

\- Debo irme ahora, Matt …

\- Lo sé. – Tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó dulcemente en los labios. – Puedes localizarme en el hotel, ¿de acuerdo? – Ella asintió, y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. – Por cierto, ¿a dónde ibas por aquí sola?

\- Estoy buscando a mi amiga Candy … - hizo un gesto – es una larga historia. Voy a mirar en la salita del final del pasillo.

\- Está bien, pero me quedaré cerca por si acaso …

* * *

\- ¿De veras creías necesario acompañarme como si fuera una niña? – Candy observaba divertida a su esposo mientras este la llevaba de la mano por el pasillo a oscuras. Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Cuando se trata de ti, me es indiferente lo que parezca. A donde vayas tú, allí iré yo. – Ella se echó a reír.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo melodramático que suena eso?

\- ¿Qué quieres? Te recuerdo que soy actor …

Aún reían cuando Candy abrió la puerta de la salita en penumbras y entró a la estancia.

\- ¿Albert?

Pero ya no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Unas fuertes manos taparon su boca y la aprisionaron contra un duro pecho. Su instinto le hizo reaccionar forcejeando e intentando morder la mano que la sujetaba.

Terry apenas pudo reaccionar cuando dos hombres lo sujetaron por los brazos, empujándolo contra la pared.

\- ¡Candy! – Terry se debatió con fuerza y logró desasirse de uno de ellos, asestándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo echó para atrás.

\- ¡Maldito sea!

El otro hombre golpeó a Terry en la cabeza, mientras Candy mordía la mano del hombre que la sujetaba y este la soltaba ligeramente.

\- ¡Me ha mordido!

Terry sintió flaquear sus rodillas unos segundos por el fuerte golpe recibido en la cabeza, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas reponerse mientras se giraba hacia su agresor y le golpeaba. El otro hombre ya se había levantado y lo agarró por el cuello, al tiempo que el asaltante de Candy la atrapaba por la cintura y le daba una fuerte bofetada.

\- Terry … - intentó gritar ella.

\- Calla, zorra – susurró el hombre mientras le tapaba la boca con el paño empapado en cloroformo y en segundos el cuerpo inerte de la joven caía en sus brazos – eso es, nena, a dormir …

El hombre que había atrapado a Terry por detrás por el cuello había caído despedido hacia atrás.

\- ¡Joder! Acabad con él … - soltó el cuerpo flácido de Candy en un diván y se abalanzó sobre Terry con el pañuelo de cloroformo, colgándose de su espalda y presionándolo contra su boca, mientras el otro hombre se incorporaba y le clavaba un puñal a Terry entre las costillas.

\- ¿Qué coño?

\- ¡Nos ha visto!

El hombre tiró el cuerpo ya inerte de Terry al suelo y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

\- Entonces, acaba con él. – Su compañero se agachó, asestando otra puñalada en el estómago del joven, quien ya ni siquiera se movió.

\- Voy a rematar a este cerdo …

Pero la puerta se abrió en ese instante, sorprendiendo a todos, y antes de que el joven que acababa de entrar se percatara de la situación, uno de ello se adelantó y le rajó el cuello. El joven cayó de rodillas, sujetándose el cuello, y los hombres cerraron la puerta a su espalda y empujaron el cuerpo del joven encima del de Terry, entre estertores de muerte.

\- No enciendas la luz.

\- Pero esto está lleno de …

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Otro par de hombres entraba en ese momento por las puertas abiertas de la terraza, haciendo que el resto pegara un respingo. Uno de ellos se adelantó, y al ver lo que había sucedido, cogió a otro por las solapas de la chaqueta susurrando furioso.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto?

\- Nos … nos han visto …

\- Os dije muy claramente que nada de muertes, ¡nada de muertes! – Susurraba el hombre a pocos centímetros del rostro del otro. - ¿Por qué mierda no habéis usado el cloroformo?

\- Lo hemos usado.

\- ¿Y qué es esta carnicería? - Soltó al otro con fuerza hacia atrás y miró alrededor. – No tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué coño hay dos chicas? – Señaló el cuerpo dormido de Patty en uno de los divanes.

\- Esa … bueno, no la esperábamos … - El hombre se había acercado a Patty y la observaba.

\- ¿Está embarazada? – El otro asintió. – Joder …

\- No le hemos hecho daño, sólo está drogada …

\- Está bien … coged a la otra. Vosotros meted los cuerpos en ese pequeño baño de ahí … y daos prisa, vamos con el tiempo justo …

Su compañero cogió a Candy en brazos sin esfuerzo y salió por las puertas de la terraza a la oscuridad de la noche, mientras los otros dos arrastraban los cuerpos hacia el baño que les habían indicado.

\- Carl, no queríamos hacer esto, es que …

\- Eso cuéntaselo a Jim, verás que gracia le va a hacer …

Súbitamente la puerta volvió a abrirse y Annie entró en la estancia, con Matt tras ella, deteniéndose desconcertada ante los impávidos rostros de los desconocidos.

\- ¿Quién … quiénes son ustedes …? ¿Qué …?

Los hombres que volvían del baño se abalanzaron sobre Matt, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, echándose hacia atrás y resbalando con la sangre derramada en el suelo, al tiempo que caía con fuerza ante la pequeña chimenea.

\- ¡No más sangre! Inmovilizadlo y usad el cloroformo. – Ordenaba el jefe del grupo, mientras entre ambos sujetaban a Annie y le tapaban la boca con la mano.

\- Este ya no se mueve. – Informó uno de ellos. – Creo que se ha roto el cuello …

\- ¡No! ¡Noooo! – Annie había conseguido liberar su boca de la manaza del hombre y al oír el comentario, se había puesto a gritar. Inmediatamente, volvieron a acallarla, mientras uno de ellos le apretaba el trapo con cloroformo contra la boca y en pocos segundos dejaba de forcejear.

\- Eso es, pequeña, a dormir … está bien, metedlo con los otros y vámonos ya de aquí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con esta?

\- Nos la llevamos. Esta no está preñada, ¿verdad?

\- Diría que no …

\- Dos por el precio de una. Venga, vámonos.


	34. Capítulo 34 - Efectos secundarios

William Andrew intentaba igualar las largas y nerviosas zancadas de su asistente, mientras ambos se dirigían con rapidez hacia uno de los laterales de la mansión donde estaba ubicado uno de los puestos de seguridad. El joven rubio se había puesto súbitamente muy nervioso, y no sabía por qué. Sólo sabía que confiaría a aquel hombre su vida, y que en ese momento podía sentir los tensos músculos de George a través del esmoquin. Jamás lo había visto así. El hombre apenas miraba a su jefe. Su intuición le instaba a actuar con rapidez. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero algo pasaba.

\- Señor … - Los empleados se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a los hombres en el puesto, y George no perdió el tiempo en dar instrucciones.

\- Dividíos en grupos y sellad toda la zona. Sam, coge el coche y ve rápidamente a la verja. Debe estar cerrada, ¿de acuerdo? Da orden a Tom de que no deje salir a nadie. A nadie, ¿de acuerdo? – Los hombres conocían a George, llevaban tiempo a sus órdenes y lo respetaban, por lo que no hicieron preguntas.

\- Pero George …

\- Señor William, creo que hay personas no autorizadas en la mansión. No sé cómo demonios ha sucedido, pero lo averiguaré. – Se secó con rapidez el sudor de la frente y sus negros ojos miraron fijamente a William, haciéndole estremecer.

\- ¿Qué hemos de hacer? No hay que sembrar el pánico …

\- Por supuesto que no. Creo que lo más adecuado sería realizar una despedida general … tal vez en el escenario … - se frotaba la barbilla - … quizá alegando … algo discreto … - William asentía.

\- Está bien, yo me encargo.

\- Alertaremos a la familia, señor. Y tengo una lista exhaustiva de los invitados y su propia seguridad …

\- Dios, George … -el joven se paso las manos por el cabello – hay gente muy importante…

\- Lo sé, señor. – Se giró un momento. - ¡Steve! ¿La prensa continúa tras las verjas?

\- Sí, señor, esperando la salida de los invitados.

\- Sé discreto. – George se acercó y le puso al joven una mano en el hombro, mirándolo a los ojos. – La policía está a apenas tres kilómetros. Sé que están preparados, siempre los están cuando se suceden eventos de esta clase, por si acaso ... y afortunadamente. Ve con el coche y diles que deben venir a la mansión lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo? – El joven empleado salió corriendo.

\- ¿Lo crees prudente, George?

\- Señor William … no sabría decirle qué es lo que sucede … pero todo mi cuerpo nota que algo no marcha bien. Ojalá termine todo en una equivocación …

\- ¿Se … secuestro o …? – William lo miraba terriblemente alarmado.

\- No lo sé, señor.

\- Está bien, vuelvo a la mansión a organizarlo todo.

\- Adam, ve con el señor William y no te separes de él.

George observó por unos instantes como el joven rubio desaparecía en la oscuridad con el de seguridad pisándole los talones, y respirando profundamente, dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia uno de los coches con otro de sus hombres.

* * *

Tom Carter llevaba años trabajando para la familia Andrew a las órdenes del señor Anderson. Sabía que esa noche era importante, y que numerosas personalidades de las finanzas, la cultura y la sociedad se reunían en la mansión. El dispositivo de seguridad había sido estudiado al milímetro, y Tom creía que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

Desde su pequeña garita situada cerca de las altas verjas de entrada, observó de reojo los vehículos de los periodistas apostados en los laterales, fuera de las verjas. Algunos de ellos habían salido de los coches a fumar y charlaban entre sí.

De pronto se giró sorprendido, ya que por el oscuro camino de entrada se vislumbraban los faros de un vehículo que se acercaba. Tom sacó su reloj de bolsillo y frunció ligeramente el ceño, al tiempo que el coche se paraba ante la garita, y el sonriente rostro de un hombre lo saludaba desde la ventanilla bajada.

\- Buenas noches, compañero, ¿cómo va la noche?

\- Larga … - sonrió el aludido- ¿habéis terminado?

\- Por suerte. – El hombre le tendió varias hojas de papel y Tom procedió a verificar los nombres en su lista.

\- ¡Qué suerte! ¿Todo bien con el catering?

\- Han quedado encantados. – Rio el hombre. Tom pudo observar que iba con otros cuatro compañeros. Todos lo saludaron al percatarse de que los observaba. - ¿Podemos irnos, amigo? Estoy deseando llegar a mi casa …

\- Claro. – Tom les devolvió los papeles, tras anotar algo en su lista.

\- ¡Que tengas buena noche!

El joven los saludó con la mano y el vehículo arrancó, traspasando las verjas y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Pero apenas cinco minutos después, Tom pegó un respingo al ver que otro vehículo avanzaba rápidamente hacia su puesto y se detenía bruscamente, al tiempo que Sam y Jason bajaban del mismo de un salto y se acercaban casi corriendo a él.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Vamos a cerrar las verjas, Tom, órdenes de Anderson.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Pero ya se acercaba con sus compañeros hacia las altas verjas de hierro, comenzando a cerrarlas.

\- ¡Eh! – Los periodistas, al ver lo que sucedía, tiraron los cigarrillos al suelo y se acercaron corriendo, justo cuando los tres empleados echaban el cerrojo. - ¿Por qué cerráis las puertas? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Ya comenzaban a sacar las cámaras.

\- No pasa nada … - Mientras Jason intentaba calmarlos, Sam se acercó a Tom.

\- ¿Ha salido alguien, Tom? – Su compañero lo miraba alarmado.

\- Bueno … acaban de irse unos del catering …

\- Joder … ¿qué coño dices?

\- Mierda, Sam, tenían todo en regla, ¿qué está pasando?

\- No lo sé, joder, no lo sé …

* * *

William tuvo que detenerse un momento antes de llegar a las puertas de la mansión para calmarse. Nadie debía notar su estado de ánimo, tenía que actuar con serenidad.

\- ¿Todo bien, señor? – Preguntó el de seguridad y William asintió.

\- ¿Están cerrando la casa?

\- Así es, señor.

\- Bien, allá vamos.

En cuanto llegó al pie de las escaleras, varias personas lo saludaron y tuvo que ir avanzando lo más rápido posible sin perder los nervios ni la sonrisa. Vio a Watters a un lado de la puerta con varios lacayos, y lo llamó en un aparte.

\- ¿Ya se marchan los invitados?

\- Algunos han pedido sus abrigos, señor.

\- Está bien. – William apretó los dientes.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, señor?

\- Watters, escúchame. – El mayordomo sintió que su corazón palpitaba más rápido y sus nervios se aceleraron, sin saber por qué. – Comprueba y marca en las listas a cada invitado que abandona la mansión, ¿de acuerdo? Y anota las horas exactas …

\- Claro, señor.

William sabía que no podía retener a la gente en la casa, debía actuar con normalidad, y de hecho, el que se marcharan voluntariamente ayudaría en la evacuación. Sólo esperaba que todo se tradujera en sospechas infundadas.

Entró al todavía abarrotado salón, buscando inconscientemente a Patty con la mirada, sin hallarla, pero descubrió a la tía Elroy en una entrada a las terrazas, entre un grupo de mujeres, y se dirigió hacia allí todo lo rápido que se lo permitieron todos los que querían saludarlo y charlar unos minutos con él.

Cuando por fin consiguió llegar hasta su tía y separarla discretamente del grupo, la tensión llenaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

\- Dios mío, William, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Vaya, debía notársele también en el rostro. Su tía lo observaba alarmada.

\- Escucha, tía, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones. Necesito tu ayuda. – La mujer, tras un momento de incertidumbre, asintió con firmeza. - ¿Dónde están Mike y Robert?

\- Creo que en sendas reuniones …

\- Bien … - cuadró William los hombros – paso a paso. Primero el salón. Ayúdame a buscar a Archie y subiremos al escenario para dar por finalizada la fiesta.

Tomó del brazo a su tía y ambos se mezclaron entre los invitados. Les llevó un rato localizar a Archie en la pista de baile, bailando con una joven de pelo castaño.

\- ¡Archibald! – El aludido se detuvo sorprendido, mientras William se acercaba a la pareja y sonreía a la joven acompañante.

\- Disculpe, señorita … pero debo llevarme a mi sobrino unos instantes. Se trata de un asunto familiar. – La joven no pudo por menos que devolver la sonrisa a aquel encantador y apuesto joven y Archie, muy a su pesar, tuvo que disculparse y seguir a su tío.

\- Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa, Albert?

\- ¿Dónde está tu esposa? – Archie sintió que se turbaba ligeramente, aunque esperaba que Albert no se diera cuenta.

\- La he visto hace un rato. Estaba bailando con una importante cliente … - Albert alzó una mano.

\- ¿Has visto a Patty o a Candy? – Archie negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Albert? ¿A dónde vamos? – Frunció el ceño cuando llegaron hasta la tía Elroy.

\- Bien, escuchadme. Ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones. Vamos a subir al escenario de la orquesta y dar por finalizada la fiesta con la excusa de la indisposición de unos empleados. Sonreiremos restando gravedad e importancia al asunto y pediremos que los invitados se vayan tranquilos junto con sus acompañantes, pidiendo que no se alarmen por la intrusión de las fuerzas de seguridad.

\- ¿Qué? – Tanto la tía como Archie lo miraban estupefactos. – Pero, ¿qué ha sucedido, William?

\- Dios mío.

\- No estamos seguros … Watters controlará la marcha de los invitados. Ya se está sellando la casa y se ha puesto el dispositivo en marcha.

\- ¿Secuestro? ¿Algo más grave? Dios mío …

\- ¡Por favor! – William los miraba fijamente. – Calmaos, os necesito.

* * *

George llegó a las verjas de entrada, suspirando con impaciencia al oír las preguntas y flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas apostados tras los barrotes, y entró en la garita, observando los pálidos rostros de sus ayudantes.

\- Cuéntame, Tom. – El hombre parecía verdaderamente abatido.

\- Hace un rato salió un vehículo, señor, antes de que llegaran Sam y Jason con las órdenes. Tenían todo en regla.

\- ¿Cuántos eran?

\- Creo que cinco. Lo he anotado todo. – George se acercó a los papales de encima de la mesita para echarles un vistazo.

\- Lo lamento, señor. – George alzó la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, Tom, ¿me oyes? – El joven asintió, turbado. – Todos estáis haciendo un excelente trabajo. ¿Ya ha salido Steve?

\- Sí … y trabajo nos ha costado mantener fuera a la prensa para que dejaran salir al vehículo. – George asintió y de pronto giró la cabeza hacia el oscuro camino. – Ya están evacuando la mansión. Llegan los coches. Voy a hablar con la prensa.

* * *

Los invitados se iban marchando pausadamente. William, la tía Elroy y Archie estaban en la puerta, junto con Watters y varios criados, encargándose de las despedidas, cuando el matrimonio Legan se acercó a la tía Elroy para despedirse.

\- No veo a Neil ni a Eliza, tía.

\- Bien, no te preocupes, querida. – La mujer dio una palmadita en la mano de la señora Legan. – No tardarán en aparecer. Idos tranquilos. Haré que nuestro chófer los lleve.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Claro, querida.

En ese momento, George hacia su entrada por las puertas, acompañado de uno de sus hombres.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Le susurró William cuando se acercó a él.

\- He hablado con la prensa. Los invitados se marchan con normalidad. Mejor así, antes de que aparezca la policía.

\- ¡George! ¡Señor William!

Uno de los hombres de seguridad se acercaba a grandes pasos, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención, pero parecía nervioso.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Deben venir, rápido. – Hizo un gesto al compañero que venía tras él. – Avisa de que llamen a las ambulancias.

\- Ambu … - George tragó con fuerza, tenía la garganta seca. Cruzó una mirada con William y vio el mismo miedo que él sentía estrujar sus entrañas. – Vamos, Ken.

William se acercó a su sobrino.

\- ¿Te encargas, Archie? – Y antes de que el joven pudiera responder, William ya estaba andando rápidamente tras George y sus hombres, perdiéndose por el oscuro pasillo.

* * *

Eliza Legan siempre pensaba que el sexo era como una medicina: estimulante, sedante, relajante … nada como un buen polvo para hacerle olvidar las penas, nunca mejor dicho.

Le había costado convencer a Stu de esconderse en aquella pequeña estancia para jugar un rato, pero ahora lo tenía dentro de ella, gimiendo y empujando, apoyada contra uno de los divanes.

\- Así, cariño … - jadeaba Eliza – muy bien …

Stuart no tardó en derramarse dentro de ella con un pequeño grito y ambos se quedaron quietos, normalizando sus respiraciones.

\- ¿Va a ser siempre esta tu forma de hacer las paces? – Preguntó él mientras ella soltaba una risita y la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- ¿Tú que crees? – La besó en la boca y Eliza le mordió el labio, pero de pronto, se encendió la luz del techo y ambos se encogieron ante sus cuerpos semidesnudos, parpadeando nerviosos hacia la entrada.

\- Disculpen la interrupción. – Un joven se hallaba parado en la puerta, observándolos impasible y firme.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Stuart indignado, intentando recobrar la compostura mientras se acomodaba las ropas y se ponía delante de Eliza para darle un poco de intimidad y que pudiera vestirse.

\- Formo parte del cuerpo de seguridad de la familia Andrew y debo pedirles que vuelvan al salón lo antes posible, por su seguridad.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Los espero fuera. – Y sin más, el joven salió, cerrando tras de sí.

Stuart se volvió hacia Eliza sorprendido y esta se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué coño pasa?

\- Ayúdame con esto. – Ella se dio la vuelta para que su prometido pudiera subirle la cremallera del vestido, por lo que él no pudo ver su cara de satisfacción y regocijo.

 _¡Ja! ¡Ya está! Se la han llevado. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin me he librado de ti, Candy!_

* * *

Nadie estaba preparado para lo que se encontraron al abrir la puerta de aquella pequeña sala. En cuanto llegaron y William entró, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver el gran charco de sangre que empapaba la alfombra de delante de la chimenea. Grandes surcos se dirigían hacia la puerta entreabierta que sabía que era un pequeño aseo, como si hubieran arrastrado algo hacia allí.

 _Dios mío, no, por favor …_ rezaba inconscientemente.

\- ¡Señor William! – Giró la cabeza y se percató del cuerpo inerte que yacía en un diván, echando a correr hacia allí.

\- ¡No! ¿Patty? ¡Patty! – Se arrodilló ante su esposa, tomando su rostro. No reaccionaba. Intentaba pensar con claridad, pero sus manos temblaban al apartar el cabello de su rostro. ¿Había sangre? No veía sangre …

\- William …

\- Patty, Patty por favor … - Tocaba el rostro de su esposa, su cuello …

\- ¡William! – Él parpadeó confuso mientras George lo tomaba del brazo y lo levantaba con firmeza. Intento desasirse. – Deje a Ethan hacer su trabajo. – Él forcejeó. - ¡William! Ethan tiene conocimientos médicos, por favor … - El aludido se arrodilló ante la joven.

\- ¡Llamad a la ambulancia!

\- Lo hemos hecho. – George tomó el rostro de William entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente. – Cálmate, William, te necesito entero. Sólo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Respira, señor, creo que está drogada … no hay signos de violencia en el cuerpo …

\- ¡George!

El aludido se dirigió hacia el baño, con William, tras un momento de incertidumbre, pisándole los talones.

La escena era desgarradora. El aseo no era muy amplio y tres hombres se hallaban de pie dentro, sus ensangrentadas pisadas llenando las baldosas alrededor de tres cuerpos, vestidos de esmoquin y cubiertos de sangre, inertes, sobre una alfombra de sangre.

\- Dios mío … - George se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras William caía contra él, pálido y tembloroso, y este lo sujetaba.

\- ¿Quiénes …? ¡No! – El joven rubio intentó acercarse a los cuerpos, pero George lo sujetó.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Terry! ¡Es Terry!

\- ¡No! ¡Hemos de esperar a la policía! Es la escena de un crimen, no podemos tocar nada … – Sus ojos se encontraron y los azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- George …

\- Lo sé, señor. – Asintió George, y lo abrazó brevemente.

* * *

Los últimos invitados se montaban en sus respectivos vehículos y abandonaban la mansión cuando Eliza y Stuart cruzaron el gran salón hacia donde se encontraba la familia Andrew, hablando en susurros. La tía Elroy, Archibald y Robert y Mike Andrew los saludaron al acercarse.

\- ¿Ya se han ido todos? ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Y mis padres? – Eliza estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. - ¿Qué está pasando, tía?

\- Nada grave, querida, tranquila … - la mujer intentó sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca. – Tus padres ya se han marchado, les dije que os enviaría en uno de nuestros coches.

\- ¿Y Neil?

\- Pues … - la tía frunció el ceño – Watters … ¿ya se ha marchado Neil Legan? – El mayordomo consultó nervioso las listas y alzó la vista, algo turbado.

\- Creo que no, señora …

Otra pareja se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos, hablando con Robert Andrew en susurros, la preocupación impresa en sus rostros.

Las sirenas de las ambulancias avanzando a velocidad por la avenida de entrada y los coches de policía, interrumpieron las conversaciones de los presentes, haciéndoles guardar un nervioso y expectante silencio, mientras observaban como descendían de los vehículos y se dirigían a la mansión con rapidez.

Archie giró la cabeza hacia el salón y la visión de varios hombres acompañando a George y Albert con los esmóquines salpicados de sangre, estrujó su corazón.

Los profesionales enseguida se hicieron cargo de la situación. Varios policías instaron a las pocas personas que quedaban en la casa, así como a los empleados domésticos a entrar a una sala donde serían informados de lo ocurrido en cuanto fuera posible.

George, William y Archie acompañaron a varios policías a la escena del crimen, donde Patty ya estaba siendo atendida por los facultativos, y Archie tuvo que sobreponerse al horror de la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

La buena noticia era que Patricia respiraba, sus constantes parecían estables y no había señal de violencia en su cuerpo. William tenía entre las suyas la pequeña e inerte mano y observaba fijamente cada gesto de los médicos que la atendían.

Varios policías entraron por las puertas de la terraza, acompañados de Tom y otro par de hombres.

\- Lamento comunicarles que, tras las oportunas investigaciones, hemos confirmado que Candice Graham y Annie Cornwell han desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué? – Archie tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo del diván, intentando procesar la información. ¿Annie había desaparecido? ¿Y Candy? ¿Y qué era toda aquella sangre?

Los policías se dirigieron al baño. Los presentes en la salita sólo podían escuchar breves susurros.

\- Vamos a trasladar a la señora Andrew al hospital – William asintió.

\- ¡Eh! – Un enfermero asomó la cabeza por la puerta del aseo. - ¡Os necesitamos! ¡Aún respira!

\- ¿Quién … qué …?

\- Tranquilos … tranquilos … -musitaba George.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó Archie. William intentó abrir la boca, pero no pudo articular palabra. Tenía el rostro demudado. George se acercó a Archie y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- El señor Grandchester … el señor Legan …

\- Dios mío …

Los médicos reaccionaron con rapidez. Pronto sacaban un cuerpo ensangrentado en una camilla, tres enfermeros dedicados exclusivamente a darle oxígeno y a trasladarlo lo más rápido posible por las puertas abiertas de la terraza, donde una ambulancia ya había llegado.

\- Era Terry … - Archie palmeó a William en el brazo. – Era Terry, Albert …

\- ¿Terry está vivo? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Señor Andrew … - William se giró hacia el policía, pasándose la mano por la mejilla y dejando un rastro de sangre en ella sin darse cuenta. – Los otros dos jóvenes han muerto, lo lamento. Vamos a trasladarlos a la morgue. Deberán venir a identificarlos.

\- Por favor … - George se adelantó – Brian, nos conocemos.

\- George, no puedo …

\- Las familias esperan, Brian, sólo será un momento … - El policía asintió y George se acercó al baño, donde ya estaban preparando los cadáveres y metiéndolos en bolsas negras.

El ensangrentando rostro de Neil Legan fue lo primero que vieron los negros ojos de George y ciertamente que lamentó el cruel destino del joven. Nadie merecía morir así. Entonces se fijó en el otro joven, un rostro desconocido, de rasgos firmes, cabello rubio oscuro … no era de la familia.

\- Oh, Dios … - George se giró brevemente sorprendido. No se había percatado de que Archie había ido tras él.

\- ¿Señor Archie?

\- Yo … yo conozco a ese hombre … - el joven parecía compungido - …es Jenssen, el hijo de los Jenssen. – George asintió.

\- Los Jenssen están aguardando en la sala. Habían delatado la desaparición de su hijo.

Archie tragó con fuerza. Annie había desaparecido … y no le sorprendía encontrar allí a aquel joven. Triste destino. Archie sintió congoja. No le conocía, creía que era el amante de su esposa … y sin embrago, lo sentía, sentía su muerte. Oh, Annie, ¿dónde estás?

Las ambulancias echaron a volar con los cuerpos de Terry y Patty rumbo al hospital, mientras los cadáveres de los desgraciados jóvenes eran transportados a los vehículos policiales, y William, Archie y George eran escoltados a la sala donde aguardaba la familia. Los empleados fueron trasladados a otras dependencias para ser interrogados por separado.

Una vez entraron a la sala, todos los rostros se giraron a observar a los hombres, manchados de sangre y destrozados por los acontecimientos.

\- Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- William …

\- Damas y caballeros, presten atención por favor. – El policía se colocó en el centro de la estancia. – Lamento comunicarles que se han producido dos trágicos asesinatos esta noche en esta casa, así como dos desapariciones, y otras dos personas se encuentran en este instante de camino al hospital, una de ellas debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. A partir de este instante, comienza una exhaustiva investigación policial, ante la cual, agradecemos de antemano su absoluta colaboración.

\- ¿Quiénes son, agente?

\- ¿Y los responsables?

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Agente, por favor … - La señora Jenssen se había acercado al policía, pero fue Archie quien se interpuso en su camino y le tomó la mano. - ¿Señor Cornwell? – Archie observó los ambarinos ojos de aquella atractiva mujer, ojos idénticos a los de aquel joven … ojos que él ya no volvería a abrir, y súbitamente recordó el rostro de su madre cuando le comunicaron la muerte de Stear … los ojos castaños de Archie se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Señora Jenssen, lo siento …

\- ¿Qué …? – Cassandra Jenssen sintió que el suelo se desvanecía bajo sus pies y su marido tuvo que sostenerla.

\- Lo siento mucho …

Pero la mujer cayó desvanecida, y el policía salió de la estancia para avisar a los sanitarios.

\- ¿Quién es el otro? – Eliza se plantó con los brazos en jarras ante George.

\- Señorita Eliza …

\- ¿Quién es el otro, George? ¡Dímelo!

\- Es Neil … - William se había puesto en pie y Eliza lo miró enloquecida.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Es Neil … lo siento …

\- ¡No! ¡Estás loco!

\- Eliza … - Stuart intentó sostenerla, pero ella le apartó de un manotazo.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡No!

\- Eliza, querida …

\- ¡Mi hermano no! ¡Estáis locos! ¡Mi hermano no!

Y comenzó a gritar al tiempo que los enfermeros entraban en la estancia y se hacían cargo de la situación.

* * *

Una vez el vehículo traspasó las altas verjas y abandonaron la propiedad, los integrantes del vehículo comenzaron a respirar con más normalidad. Los periodistas apostados en los laterales del camino apenas les habían prestado atención al cerciorarse de que eran meros empleados. El coche enfiló la carretera bajo un absoluto silencio, hasta que al cabo de un par de kilómetros uno de ellos comenzó a dar indicaciones.

\- Ya estamos cerca. El siguiente desvío a la derecha.

\- ¿Crees que es conveniente que nos escondamos tan cerca?

\- Todo está planeado a la perfección, imbécil. La mansión está vacía, el viejo propietario está fuera. Es el escondite perfecto. En un par de días haremos el traslado. Tenemos las llaves, ni siquiera tenemos que forzar la entrada.

Todos se callaron cuando varios vehículos policiales y varias ambulancias pasaron a toda velocidad por su lado en dirección contraria.

\- ¿Ya han dado la alarma? ¿Tan pronto?

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Ssssshhh … atento Joe. - El vehículo torció a la derecha en el desvío y pronto se toparon de lleno con las verjas de hierro cerradas a cal y canto. – Mus, toma las llaves, abre la verja.

El aludido obedeció y pronto abrió el candado de la puerta, alumbrado por los faros del coche, abriéndolas de par en par y dejando pasar el vehículo, deteniéndose unos metros más allá.

\- Kurt, ayúdale a cerrar. Alúmbrale, que no verá nada. – Era cierto, la oscuridad era densa y profunda.

Los otros tres se bajaron también del vehículo y abrieron el maletero, donde los cuerpos de las dos jóvenes yacían enroscados en el interior.

\- Aún duermen …

\- Lo harán durante unas horas … - Carl, el líder, comprobó sus respiraciones acompasadas y dictó instrucciones. – Trasladadlas a la parte de atrás del auto. Los demás id andando, no queda lejos. Mus, dame las llaves.

El aludido se las echó mientras los otros trasladaban a las jóvenes al vehículo y este se ponía en marcha hacía la mansión de la lejanía, oscura y silenciosa.

Una vez llegaron, Carl abrió la puerta y prendió varios candiles, ya que no había electricidad en la mansión en ese instante, y trasladaron en brazos a las jóvenes a un dormitorio contiguo al salón. Comprobaron que todo estuviera herméticamente cerrado y se pararon un instante a observarlas.

\- Ya está … lo hemos hecho.

\- Así es. – Joe se acercó lentamente al cuerpo dormido de Candy.

\- Son preciosas … ¿verdad? – Acercó sus grandes manos a los pechos de la joven y los estrujó.

\- ¡Joe!

\- Estoy muy nervioso, joder … - se defendió - ¿no podemos divertirnos un rato con ellas?

\- No hasta que llegue Jim.

\- Mierda …

\- Ven, vamos a tomar un trago. – Y esperó a que el otro pasará ante él para salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	35. Capitulo 35 - Reconstrucción

Habían transcurrido varias horas desde que la policía había comunicado las trágicas noticias a las personas reunidas en el pequeño salón. Eliza Legan y Cassandra Jenssen habían sufrido ataques de ansiedad y shocks traumáticos respectivamente, y habían sido trasladadas al hospital. Los Legan también habían sido avisados de la terrible noticia de la muerte de su hijo y Robert Andrew había sido el encargado de acompañarlos a la morgue y hacerse cargo de todo. El señor Jenssen se encontraba en el hospital junto a su esposa, pero en breve también tendría que hacerse cargo de todo el papeleo. Y William Albert se lamentaba de ni siquiera haber podido tener unas palabras con él. Bueno, todo a su tiempo. La tía Elroy estaba descansando, ya que su tensión se había disparado, y en ese momento, sólo los hombres Andrew, a excepción de Robert, junto con George y varios empleados, se encontraban en el salón, esperando a que la policía los interrogara y les diera instrucciones.

\- La señora Patricia aún duerme, señor. – Se acercó George a William. – Nelson acaba de llamar desde el hospital, está estable.

\- ¿Y Terry? – George frunció el ceño.

\- Continúa grave, señor, no han dado más detalles.

La casa bullía de actividad. Los hombres podían escuchar cómo todas las estancias eran analizadas minuciosamente, y sobre todo, la del lugar de los hechos.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? – Archie se había acercado a ellos.

\- No lo sabemos, Archie …

\- Ha tenido que ser alguien de dentro, señor, - George se giró hacia el ventanal, el semblante preocupado – no hay otra explicación posible.

\- ¿Alguien de dentro? – Archie lo miraba impactado. - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Qué se sabe de las chicas? – Lo interrumpió William.

\- Aún no han dicho nada …

 _Oh, Candy … ¿dónde estás, pequeña?_ William se giró hacia el ventanal, desentendiéndose por un momento de la conversación. Tenía el cerebro embotado. El agotamiento, la tensión y el estrés habían golpeado todos los músculos de su cuerpo … deseaba ponerse a gritar de rabia e impotencia, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Habían matado a dos hombres en su casa, habían raptado a dos jóvenes, habían dejado a otro al borde de la muerte, habían drogado a su esposa … Dios, ¿qué les estaría pasando a Candy y a Annie en ese instante? No quería ni imaginarlo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas un momento, pero tragó con fuerza parpadeando para ocultarlas, al tiempo que bebía un largo trago de whisky.

Dos policías irrumpieron en la estancia sobresaltándolos a todos.

\- ¿Hay noticias?

\- ¿Cómo va la investigación?

\- Cálmense, estamos en ello. Ahora vamos a proceder a interrogar a los presentes. Señor William Andrew, por favor, si es tan amable …

El policía le indicó la habitación contigua con un gesto, y el rubio se dirigió hacia allí con gesto cansado. Una vez dentro, se sentó ante una mesa donde otro policía lo aguardaba para realizarle varias preguntas, y comenzó a relatar detalladamente todo lo realizado durante la noche.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su esposa?

\- Estuvimos un rato conversando con varios invitados antes de dejarla en el salón, creo recordar que junto a la señora Peterson, ya que yo tenía que acudir a una reunión de negocios.

\- ¿Y después?

\- La siguiente vez que volví a verla, estaba dormida en el diván. – El policía asentía, mientras iba realizando anotaciones en una libreta.

El interrogatorio continuó por unos minutos más hasta que el policía cerró la libreta y lo dio por finalizado.

\- Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora, señor Andrew.

\- ¿Puedo ir ya al hospital?

\- Claro, pero debe estar localizable en todo momento.

\- Desde luego. – Se giró para marcharse, pero se detuvo un momento. – Agente, ¿se sabe algo de las jóvenes? – El policía miró a los ojos de aquel hombre y se compadeció de él. Parecía derrotado.

\- Estamos peinando toda la zona. Creemos que no han podido ir muy lejos. Esperamos encontrarlas pronto.

\- ¿Cree …? – William tragó con fuerza. - ¿Cree que podrían estar …?

\- No adelantemos acontecimientos, señor Andrew. Se trata de un secuestro … aún hay esperanza.

* * *

George Anderson recorría los alrededores de la mansión en el vehículo policial, acompañando al comisario Brian Olsen. Los interrogatorios habían finalizado, el señor William y el señor Archie se habían marchado al hospital, y el resto se había retirado a descansar un rato. Las investigaciones continuarían en unas horas. La mansión permanecía cerrada a cal y canto, y desgraciadamente, la prensa no tardaría en hacerse eco de la noticia, convirtiéndolo todo en un infierno.

George observó de reojo a Brian, sabía que era un buen hombre y un buen policía. Se conocían desde hacía años.

\- ¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Brian? Dime la verdad. – Vio cómo el hombre suspiraba.

\- No sé qué decirte, George. Creo que se trata de un plan perfectamente orquestado.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Pero … - George frunció el ceño y Brian le dio un amistoso golpe en el brazo.

\- Eh, no ha sido culpa tuya. Sé que te sientes culpable, pero no podías predecir nada de esto.

\- Es mi trabajo …

\- Y tu trabajo es excelente.

\- Creo que ha sido alguien de dentro.

\- Probablemente. Habéis contratado mucha gente nueva para el evento …

\- ¿Qué me dices de esos cinco hombres que salieron antes del cierre de las verjas?

\- ¿Los del catering? Nombres falsos … todos.

\- Maldita sea, son ellos.

\- Sí, muy probablemente.

\- ¿Ya tenéis alguna pista? – Brian detuvo el vehículo cerca de la terraza por donde habían accedido a la pequeña sala de los asesinatos.

\- Vamos a peinar la zona circundante. Creemos que se han escondido cerca de aquí. No hay señales del vehículo en la ciudad.

\- ¿Y las chicas … crees que …? – George no se atrevía a preguntar y Brian lo miró con empatía.

\- No voy a mentirte, George. Creemos que se trata muy probablemente de mercancía humana. Raptan a jóvenes guapas y sanas para llevarlas a las islas y sacar mucho dinero con ellas. – Frunció el ceño. – Lo extraño es que se hayan arriesgado con una familia tan importante como la de los Andrew. Esperamos interceptar la operación y encontrarlas antes de que las saquen del país … pero no puedo asegurarte que estén en las mismas condiciones que cuando las raptaron …

\- ¿Les harán daño?

\- Casi con seguridad … y abusarán de ellas …

\- Dios mío .. – George se pasó las manos por el rostro.

\- Vamos, amigo, démonos prisa.

* * *

William y Archie traspasaron las puertas del hospital, aún vestidos con los esmóquines arrugados de la noche, y el de William manchado de sangre. Les habían disuadido de que tomaran una ducha y se cambiaran antes de marcharse, pero ambos habían hecho caso omiso.

Una vez llegaron a recepción, una de las enfermeras los instó a acompañarla a una sala contigua.

\- Los doctores vendrán enseguida a informarles.

\- ¿Cómo están la señora Jenssen y la señorita Legan?

\- No estoy autorizada a darles esa información, lo siento.

Y la enfermera los dejó solos. Archie se sentó en una de las butacas, con la cabeza entre las manos, mientras Willian se giraba hacia los ventanales.

\- ¿Las encontrarán, Albert? ¿Qué … qué va a pasar con Annie y Candy?

\- No lo sé, Archie … - susurró William.

De pronto, ambos se movieron al unísono al entrar varios doctores a la estancia.

\- ¿Señor Andrew?

\- Sí, soy William Andrew. – El joven se acercó al médico y le estrechó la mano. – Y este es mi sobrino, Archibald Cornwell.

\- Soy el doctor Sutherland, y este es mi compañero, el doctor Cheston. Ante todo, lamentamos lo ocurrido esta noche en su residencia. Es una terrible tragedia. – Los jóvenes asintieron. – Respecto al estado de su esposa, la señora Andrew …

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Creemos que está a punto de despertarse. Sus constantes son estables …

\- ¿Y … y el bebé?

\- Aún es pronto para saberlo, pero una vez despierte …

\- He traído los resultados de unas pruebas que se le realizaron a mi esposa hace unos días … - William les entregó unos documentos, mientras los médicos los tomaban frunciendo el ceño y hojeándolos. – Estamos a punto de marcharnos a Washington, a una clínica especializada para que la controlen …

\- Oh, ya veo … bien, no estábamos al corriente. – El doctor Sutherland pasó varias hojas a su compañero.

\- ¿Puedo verla?

\- Sí … - Ambos doctores continuaban mirando las páginas e hicieron un gesto a la enfermera. – Analítica completa a la señora Andrew. - Volvieron a prestar atención a William. – En un momento, podrá estar con su esposa.

\- ¿Y el señor Grandchester? – Preguntó Archie.

\- Sí, a eso íbamos. – Ambos los observaron seriamente. – El señor Grandchester se encuentra en estado muy grave. Entro en parada cuando llegó al hospital …

\- Dios mío …

\- Pero conseguimos reanimarlo. Está en coma, con un respirador. Estamos realizándole pruebas para diagnosticar su estado completo. Presentaba dos profundas heridas de arma blanca en el abdomen y un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho de la cabeza … va a entrar a quirófano en cuanto logremos estabilizarlo para la operación. – Los médicos hicieron una pausa, mientras los jóvenes procesaban la información. – Una de las heridas tocó el hígado y la otra rozó uno de los pulmones …

\- Pero … pero … - William apenas se atrevía a preguntar. Los médicos lo miraron con empatía.

\- Sinceramente, señor Andrew, estamos sorprendidos de que aún siga con vida. Dado el estado de sus heridas y la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido … bueno, debería haber muerto.

\- ¿Creen que sobrevivirá?

\- Haremos lo que podamos.

* * *

Joseph Jenssen salió un momento de la habitación donde su esposa descansaba, repleta de sedantes, para dirigirse con paso vacilante hacia la cafetería. Apenas había dormitado a ratos en la dura silla de al lado de la cama, cuando un policía había irrumpido en la estancia para hacerle unas preguntas.

Ni siquiera podía llorar. Matt … Matthew … ¿Mathie había muerto? ¿Era cierto que jamás volvería a verle? ¿Qué jamás podría volver a hablar con él, incluso a discutir con él? Se paró un momento para secarse los acuosos ojos y recobrar la compostura, cuando sintió una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Señor Jenssen? – Se giró lentamente e intentó sonreír.

\- Oh, señor Cornwell … ¿usted también aquí? – El joven asintió.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa?

\- Duerme … afortunadamente. – El silencio se adueñó de los hombres, mientras Archie intentaba desesperadamente encontrar algo apropiado que decir a aquel pobre hombre que había perdido a su hijo. – Me dirigía a la cafetería … ¿desea acompañarme?

Ambos llegaron a la cafetería y tras pedir sus consumiciones, se sentaron a una mesa que daba a un pequeño jardín interior.

\- ¿Ha conseguido dormir algo? – El hombre de más edad sonrió con tristeza.

\- Apenas … ¿y usted señor Cornwell?

\- Archie, por favor. – Negó con la cabeza. – No, aún no he dormido nada.

\- Es comprensible. Quería decirle que espero que pronto encuentren a su esposa … tuve la suerte de conocerla en la fiesta, una joven encantadora.

\- Gracias, y yo … - Archie tragó con fuerza – yo siento tanto lo de su hijo … - El hombre asintió, bajando la cabeza.

\- El policía no hacía más que preguntarme qué hacía Matt en aquella habitación … - continuó con voz ronca – y yo no supe qué contestarle. – Alzó los ojos llenos de lágrimas y a Archie se le encogió el corazón. – Sabe … ayer por la tarde nos dijo que iba a quedarse un tiempo aquí, en Chicago. Dijo que eran asuntos personales … - se secó el rostro, compungido – y ahora está muerto. No lo comprendo …

Archie sentía retumbar el corazón en su pecho. No sabía qué contestar. ¿Qué decir a aquel pobre hombre si él tampoco estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido? De lo único que estaba seguro era de que aquel desgraciado joven había tenido algo que ver con su esposa, y que ahora ella estaba desaparecida. ¿Volvería a verla alguna vez? ¿Volvería a ver a su prima alguna vez?

\- Archie … - el joven alzó la cabeza. - ¿Podría indicarme dónde se encuentra la cabina de telégrafo? He de mandar un telegrama urgente a mi hija. Deseo pedirle que venga cuanto antes …

\- ¿Su hija?

\- Sí, mi hija pequeña. Su madre la necesita … la necesitamos.

\- Por supuesto. Haré algo más que eso, le acompañaré.

* * *

Eliza Legan abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante la luz de la habitación. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y al intentar moverse, constató que tenía una vía pinchada en el brazo. Movió bruscamente el brazo intentando incorporarse.

\- Eh, señorita, cálmese … - La firme mano de una enfermera la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

\- ¡No, debo …!

\- No, señorita, aún no. – Eliza intentó replicar, pero algo en los ojos de aquella enfermera la detuvo. Obedeció tumbándose abatida y al acercar la otra mano al rostro, se percató de que temblaba.

La realidad de la situación volvió a golpearla en toda su plenitud. Su hermano había muerto … lo habían matado … y todo era por su culpa. Jamás volvería a ver a Neil, oír su voz, su risa … los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y contuvo un sollozo.

\- Vamos, querida, vamos … - La voz de la enfermera se había dulcificado, y Eliza alzó la cabeza para mirarla. – Su prometido está fuera, deseando verla. ¿Quiere que le diga que pase?

\- ¿Tengo yo cara de querer ver a alguien? – Escupió la joven, y la enfermera apretó lo labios y salió de la estancia.

La joven se echó a llorar con fuerza. ¡Todo había salido mal! ¡Otra vez! Esperaba que la huérfana estuviera muerta o algo peor … y su hermano, su pobre hermano … se secó las mejillas con brusquedad y apretó los puños.

\- Esto no va a quedar así … no permitiré que esto quede así, Neil, te lo juro …

* * *

Patty giró la cabeza al oír la puerta de la habitación abrirse y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al observar el apuesto rostro de su marido. El joven rubio se acercó a la cama y tomando la mano de su esposa se sentó a su lado, besándola suavemente en los labios.

\- Amor mío, ¿cómo estás?

\- Algo aturdida. – La joven intentó sonreír. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, William? Apenas recuerdo nada …

\- ¿Qué recuerdas? – Patty frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Sus ojos se encontraron, y Patty comenzó a alarmarse al ver el rostro de su esposo. - ¿Le pasa algo al bebé?

\- No … - William negaba con la cabeza – al menos, no que sepamos. Han de hacerte varias pruebas para descartar posibles efectos secundarios …

\- ¿Efectos secundarios? ¿De qué? – Patty se había incorporado ligeramente.

\- Te drogaron, mi amor, con cloroformo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

\- Yo … - Patty intentó calmarse, de nada servía ponerse histérica. – Bien, recuerdo que entré en la salita, esa que hay en el ala oeste, la del final del pasillo … - William asentía. – Tu tía me estaba presionando, quería que me retirara a mi habitación, y yo … bueno, necesitaba unos momentos, así que me escabullí hacia allí … y al entrar … noté que me sujetaban de pronto … y ya nada más. – Su marido le besó los temblorosos dedos. – Por favor, William, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? – Él suspiró.

\- Han sucedido varias cosas esta noche, Patty …Candy y Annie han desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué? – La joven se incorporó bruscamente.

\- Sssshhh, tranquila, debes estar tranquila …

\- ¿Las han raptado? – Él asintió. – Dios mío … - Los ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Y creemos … bueno, la teoría es que gracias a que tú estabas embarazada … bueno, por eso te dejaron.

\- Pero … pero, ¿qué quieren de ellas?

\- Patty, hay más. – Ella apartó las temblorosas manos y se las retorció, nerviosa. – Neil Legan ha sido asesinado, así como otro joven invitado, Matthew Jenssen, y Terry … - Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella se había tapado la boca con la mano y lo miraba horrorizada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Terry? – Acertó a balbucear.

\- Terry está muy grave, Patty, puede que no sobreviva … - La joven se secó las lágrimas con sus temblorosos dedos, respirando profundamente.

\- Pero, ¿cómo ha podido suceder todo esto?

\- Eso es lo que intentan averiguar … - William volvió a cogerle la mano. – Escucha, amor, la noticia no tardará en saltar a la prensa … - su rostro se oscureció - … y todo se complicará.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Quiero que estés tranquila. Quiero que ante todo guardes la calma, por el bien de nuestro hijo. – Patty abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la interrumpió. – Quiero que me ayudes a superar todo esto … quiero que te marches a Washington cuanto antes para comenzar el tratamiento …

\- Pero William …

\- Por favor, Patty …

* * *

George Anderson entró a la mansión tras el último barrido por las cercanías y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la cocina. Rezaba por no encontrarse con nadie por los pasillos y tener que volver a contestar a un montón de preguntas sin sentido. Estaba totalmente agotado. Llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, y ya no podía más.

Las noticias del hospital no eran muy alentadoras. Eliza Legan y la señora Jenssen estaban bien, pero el señor Grandchester se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, y ni rastro de las jóvenes aún …

Al entrar a la cocina, una mano se posó en su hombro y giró la cabeza sorprendido.

\- Oh, Mary …

\- Hola, ¿cómo estás? – Él se acercó a ella y la mujer abrió una pequeña puerta contigua y lo introdujo al interior de una pequeña habitación usada como despensa.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y George la besó en la boca.

\- Te he echado de menos …

\- Necesitas dormir, George … vas a caer desplomado. – Él sonrió con dulzura, volviendo a besarla. - ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato? Ve a mi habitación, yo iré enseguida.

\- ¿A tu habitación? – George arqueó una ceja divertido y ella le hizo una mueca.

\- Allí no te molestarán, tonto. Podrás descansar.

\- Suena maravilloso … - volvió a besarla suavemente – pero no puedo, cariño, no aún. He de terminar un asunto. – Ella le acarició el rostro.

\- No ha sido culpa tuya. – Él bajó la mirada. – George, no ha sido culpa tuya, ¿me oyes?

\- Yo estaba a cargo de todo, Mary, de la seguridad, de …

\- Sssshhh … - ella cogió su rostro entre las manos – vas a ir ahora mismo a mi habitación … - alzó una mano acallando al hombre – no admito discusión posible.

Y él perdió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ante el amor de su vida y asintió, saliendo ambos de la pequeña alacena y haciendo él lo que se le ordenaba.

De camino hacia la habitación de Mary, repasó los acontecimientos nocturnos minuciosamente, rememorando cada detalle que hubiera podido escapársele. Ya no tenía dudas sobre quién había secuestrado a las chicas y muy probablemente había cometido los asesinatos. Aquellos cinco desconocidos que bajo nombres falsos se habían introducido en la mansión, habían causado verdadero daño.

¿Dónde podrían haber llevado a las jóvenes? Brian había comentado que el coche no había llegado a la ciudad, por lo que muy probablemente se habrían ocultado en alguna de las mansiones vecinas. Debían registrar las casas.

George se paró a medio camino y cambió de dirección con rapidez.

* * *

Los dos policías llegaron a la verja de entrada de la mansión, cerrada a cal y canto, y comprobaron el candado, mirando a través de los barrotes hacia la lejanía. La casa no podía verse desde allí. Una gran avenida poblada de árboles se extendía ante ellos.

\- Esta está cerrada. – Comentó uno de ellos con su compañero. – Creo que el dueño se ha marchado por una temporada.

\- Bueno, pues tal vez sea un buen lugar para …

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles? – Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz proveniente de uno de los laterales de la verja. Ninguno se había percatado de la pequeña garita situada a un lado del camino, desde donde en ese momento se aproximaba un hombre sonriente.

\- Estamos realizando una importante investigación por la zona.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Y usted es …

\- Soy el guardés de la mansión. – El hombre se acercó a la verja y sacó una llave del bolsillo procediendo a abrir el candado de la cerradura.

\- Necesitamos ver sus papeles …

\- Por supuesto, agente, pero, ¿qué ha sucedido?

\- Unas jóvenes han desaparecido.

\- Oh, una tragedia … - el hombre terminó de abrir la verja y los dejó pasar.

\- Su nombre y papeles.

\- Claro … si son tan amables … - el hombre señaló hacia la garita, y los tres se dirigieron hacia allí.

\- ¿A cuánto está la mansión?

\- A unos cinco kilómetros, más o menos.

\- ¿Está usted aquí todo el tiempo?

\- Por supuesto. – Señaló hacia los árboles. – Mi casa … allí, ¿la ven? – Los agentes aguzaron los ojos para descubrir una pequeña cabaña entre los árboles.

\- ¿Cuánto lleva trabajando aquí?

\- Un par de años.

\- ¿Dónde están los dueños?

\- Los señores se encuentran en Sussex, en Inglaterra, pasan allí largas temporadas. – Informó mientras entregada unos documentos a los agentes.

\- Señor … Kendall.

\- Así es, señor.

\- ¿Dónde se encontraba anoche, entre las doce y una de la madrugada?

\- Durmiendo, señor, en mi casa.

\- ¿No suele hacer comprobaciones nocturnas de seguridad por la mansión?

\- Realizo una hacia las once de la noche y la siguiente a primera hora de la mañana.

\- ¿Y se encarga usted solo de esta extensa propiedad? – Él hombre sonrió sardónico.

\- Sí, señor, y no sé la razón. Deberá preguntarle al señor Leicester por qué no contrata más personal.

\- ¿Cuándo regresan los Leicester?

\- En un par de meses.

\- Hemos de echar un vistazo a la casa.

\- Eso no va a ser posible, señor.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Necesitarán una orden para entrar en la mansión. – Los hombres se midieron entre sí. Habían subestimado al guardés.

\- Traeremos esa orden, no le quepa duda.

\- Entonces les dejaré pasar sin problema.

\- ¿De verás quiere meterse en todo eso?

\- Yo solo hago mi trabajo, señores, necesito el empleo …

Una vez cerró la verja y vio cómo los agentes se metían al vehículo y arrancaban, comenzó a respirar con menor dificultad. No tenían mucho tiempo. Observó cómo el coche policial se perdía en la lejanía y encaminó sus pasos hacia la mansión.


	36. Capitulo 36 - Atrapadas

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y frunció el ceño, intentando abrir los párpados. Giró la cabeza un poco, constatando que no se encontraba en un lecho. Entonces parpadeó con rapidez, y al intentar abrir los ojos la luz hirió sus iris, lo que le hizo poner una mano sobre ellos. Se incorporó con lentitud y gimió interiormente, le dolía todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado? De pronto, abrió los ojos de par en par y su corazón comenzó a latir salvaje. Recordó de golpe las últimas escenas, recordó cómo la habían sujetado, cómo habían sujetado a Terry … ¡Terry!

\- Terry … - susurró, intentando enfocar la mirada y mirando alrededor confundida … y asustada.

Se encontraba medio sentada en un diván, en un elegante salón … que no reconocía. La habitación estaba a oscuras, las persianas cerradas, y no se oía absolutamente nada. Sintió pánico. _Dios mío, ¿dónde estoy? Cálmate, Candy, vamos, cálmate …_ súbitamente fue consciente del cuerpo dormido que yacía en el diván contiguo al suyo.

\- Qué … ¿Annie? – Se levantó con cierta dificultad, ya que se sentía algo mareada, y llegó hasta el cuerpo de su amiga, arrodillándose ante ella. Le tocó el rostro. Dios mío, estaba helada … - ¿Annie? – Susurró débilmente.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. No sabía dónde se encontraban, no sabía quién las había llevado allí … no reconocía el lugar. Analizó el aspecto de Annie y el suyo propio. Aún llevaban los vestidos de fiesta, aunque arrugados y … _oh, Dios mío, ¿esto es sangre?_ Intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse y poder pensar. Le temblaban las manos. Aparto el despeinado cabello de Annie de su pálido rostro y le dio un ligero cachete. Nada. ¡Maldita sea!

Se analizó su cuerpo y el de su amiga con rapidez. Parecía que no les habían hecho daño … de momento. Y estaba claro que las habían drogado. Las náuseas y los mareos lo corroboraban. Tomó a Annie el pulso y respiró algo más aliviada. Parecía normal.

Se puso en pie lentamente. Estaban descalzas. Enseguida localizó los zapatos, tirados a un lado de la puerta.

El salón no era muy amplio, más bien parecía una pequeña salita, una estancia femenina para leer o bordar. Observó fijamente la puerta de entrada, pero no se atrevía a acercarse. Intuía que estaría cerrada, pero tampoco deseaba avisar a sus secuestradores de que había despertado. Necesitaba tiempo. Y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tragó con fuerza, parpadeando para contenerlas. No debía llorar, no era el momento. El amado rostro de su esposo se le apareció por unos segundos y suspiro.

\- Oh, Terry … espero que estés bien … - no quería pensar, no, no debía pensar en lo peor. ¿Y Annie? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a los ventanales.

\- ¿Candy? – La débil voz le hizo girar la cabeza y volver sobre sus pasos.

\- Oh, Annie, por fin … - La morena intentó incorporarse.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde …? – Miraba alrededor confundida. Se frotó las sienes. – Oh, me duele la cabeza …

\- Annie, - Candy le cogió las manos y la obligó a mirarla – por favor, no grites ni hables alto, ¿de acuerdo? Debes controlarte.

\- ¿Qué dices …?

\- No sé dónde estamos … creo que nos han secuestrado.

\- ¿Secuestrado? – Los grandes ojos de Annie se abrieron horrorizados. – Pero … - Y entonces los recuerdos se agolparon ante sus ojos y Candy pudo observar cómo el rostro de Annie palidecía aún más. – Oh, no, no puede ser … Matt, no … - Se le escapó un sollozo y se tapó la boca con la mano.

\- Annie, por favor, debes calmarte. – Candy la tomó con firmeza por los hombros.

\- Es que no entiendes … - las lágrimas ya rodaban por las mejillas de Annie – Matt ha muerto, ha muerto … - su voz se apagó, consumida por los sollozos.

\- ¿Muerto? ¿Matt? ¿Quién es …? – Candy frunció el ceño meneando la cabeza, y cogió el rosto de Annie entre sus manos. Los ojos aguamarina brillaban en la penumbra de la estancia. – Annie, escúchame. Ahora es el momento de que seas fuerte. Sé que puedes hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya habrá tiempo de hablar y de lamentarse … pero ahora estamos en peligro, estamos metidas en un buen lío, Annie, y necesito tu ayuda … o nosotras también acabaremos muertas … o algo peor. - La joven morena sollozó con fuerza unos segundos más y después se calmó, respirando profundamente. – Eso es, querida, vamos, hemos de comprobar esas ventanas.

Se alzó, ayudando a Annie a levantarse del diván, y entonces ambas se quedaron congeladas en el sintió al oír unas voces masculinas procedentes del otro lado de la puerta cerrada de la estancia. Candy le tapó a Annie la boca con la mano y negó firmemente con la cabeza, instándola a guardar silencio.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

\- Han venido dos policías …

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Todos los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación se giraron hacia el aludido, nerviosos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Carl, el líder, se acercó al hombre que acababa de llegar, Kurt, y lo miró fijamente. Este tragó saliva, tenía la garganta seca.

\- Han aparecido de pronto, estaba realizando el recorrido habitual. Ha sido una casualidad que me los encontrará.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Lo que habíamos acordado. Que era el guardés.

\- ¿Y ha habido problemas? – El hombre negó con la cabeza. – No han dudado sobre mi identidad, pero …

\- Pero, ¿qué? – Joe y Mus se habían acercado a ellos.

\- Calmaos …

\- Van a venir con una orden de registro, Carl, y entonces … ¿qué haremos?

Carl suspiró, pasándose las manos por el cabello, y se alejó hacia los ventanales, cogiendo la copa de coñac que había posado en una de las mesitas y bebiendo un trago.

\- Para cuando eso suceda, ya no estaremos aquí.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Jim llega esta tarde, y probablemente las traslademos esta noche o de madrugada … - se encogió de hombros- así que para cuando aparezcan con la orden, se encontrarán con una casa vacía. - Se oyó un ligero suspiro de tranquilidad en el resto del grupo. Los hombres volvieron a sentarse en los divanes y a servirse más alcohol. – No os paséis con las copas. Tenemos que estar lúcidos para esta noche.

\- Para entonces ya tendré hasta resaca. – Soltó uno de ellos abruptamente, y los demás soltaron un torrente de carcajadas.

\- ¡Basta! – Las carcajadas cesaron al instante. – No quiero oír ni un ruido. ¿Es que queréis alertar a la poli? Hemos de estar calladitos hasta que venga Jim, ¿es tan difícil de entender? – Observó con fijeza a cada uno de ellos. – No estoy bromeando, lo sabéis muy bien. – La mayoría desvío la vista. – Bien, Joe acompáñame. Vamos a ver cómo están nuestras invitadas. Kurt, deja esa cerveza y vuelve a la garita.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Es que estás sordo?

El hombre obedeció y se marchó a regañadientes, mientras los otros dos se dirigían hacia la puerta cerrada del saloncito contiguo.

* * *

El chasquido de la cerradura al abrirse hizo que se erizara toda la piel de sus temblorosos cuerpos. Instintivamente, se apoyaron la una en la otra temblando ante lo que pudieran encontrarse tras la puerta que en ese instante comenzaba a abrirse.

Un par de hombres entraron a la habitación en penumbras y se detuvieron sorprendidos al encontrarse a las jóvenes agazapadas en una esquina, mirándolos aterrorizadas. Uno de ellos sonrió en lo que parecía ser una tranquilizadora sonrisa, aunque para las jóvenes supuso una advertencia velada.

\- Buenas tardes, señoras, ¿cómo se encuentran? – Candy notaba las manos de Annie agarradas a la tela de su vestido temblar como hojas, así como su agitada respiración. Sabía que ella se encontraba en el mismo estado. Los hombres se acercaron lentamente, al tiempo que las jóvenes se pegaban más a la pared. – Vamos, vamos, señoras, que no mordemos. Acercaos. – El hombre hizo un gesto, pero las jóvenes no se movieron de su sitio.

 _Debo ser fuerte, debo sobreponerme para salir de esta._ Se decía Candy una y otra vez. Cuadró los hombros y alzó la barbilla, rezando para que no se notara que estaba temblando.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – La risa de los hombres no se hizo esperar, y uno de ellos se adelantó súbitamente, sobresaltándolas.

Contuvieron la respiración, pegadas a la pared, mientras el repulsivo rostro de aquel hombre se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Candy. La joven tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no empujarle, girando el rostro a un lado, pero él la tomó de la barbilla con fuerza y ella se reveló, apartándolo de un manotazo. La reacción del hombre no se hizo esperar. La aprisiono entre sus brazos, mientras Annie gritaba.

\- ¡Joe! – El otro hombre se adelantó y lo cogió por el hombro. - ¡Basta! ¡Suéltala!

\- Qué ganas tengo, rubita … - Susurró Joe al oído de Candy, al tiempo que pasaba la lengua por su mejilla, mientras Candy intentaba desesperadamente desasirse. Al final, la soltó, y la joven se tambaleó hacia atrás, con Annie sujetándola rápidamente.

Carl apartó a Joe a un lado, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Ve a la entrada.

\- Pero … - las palabras se congelaron en su garganta al ver la mirada de su compañero, y asintió despacio, obedeciendo. Carl se volvió hacia las asustadas jóvenes.

\- Por favor, tomad asiento. – Pidió, señalando los divanes. Las jóvenes temblaban, agarradas la una a la otra, sin moverse. El hombre suspiro y su voz rasgó el aire como hielo fundido. – Voy a ser muy claro al respecto. No me subestiméis. Tal vez yo no sea un bruto salido como el pobre Joe, pero os garantizo que no tolero que me desobedezcan. Si hacéis lo que os digo, os irá mucho mejor. – Volvió a señalar los divanes. – Tomad asiento.

Candy frunció el ceño y por un momento se encontró con los ojos azules de Annie anegados en lágrimas. Su amiga asintió imperceptiblemente, y ambas se dirigieron lentamente, asidas la una a la otra, hacia los divanes, donde tomaron asiento muy juntas. Carl sonrió e hizo un gesto a Joe, quien volvió a acercarse. Las jóvenes se encogieron en sus asientos, pero el hombre se quedó tras su compañero. Carl las estudiaba analíticamente. Parecía satisfecho.

\- Jim va a estar muy contento …

\- Ya lo creo.

\- Bien, señoras, prestad mucha atención. – Carl se sentó en el diván frente a ellas. – Hemos de esperar al anochecer para trasladarnos. Por supuesto, vuestra cooperación es esencial. Cuanto más buenas y obedientes seáis, más buenos y generosos seremos nosotros, ¿entendido?

\- No sé que es lo que está sucediendo aquí, pero creo que … - una sonora bofetada cruzó el rostro de Candy y la hizo caer hacia atrás en el diván, aturdida, mientras Annie ahogaba un grito y se tapaba la boca sollozando.

\- Sin interrupciones, por favor, - Candy hizo amago de volver a incorporarse, los verdes ojos destellando furiosos, cuando Annie la instó a permanecer quieta.

\- No .. no habrá más interrupciones … - susurró con voz entrecortada, secándose las lágrimas del rostro, y apartando el cabello de Candy del rostro, mirándola con firmeza. Se le estrujó el corazón al observar cómo la delicada mejilla de su amiga, teñida en ese instante de un rojo intenso, comenzaba a hincharse levemente y un fino hilillo de sangre descendía lentamente de la comisura del labio. Annie instintivamente lo secó con un dedo, pero Candy ni siquiera la miraba. Tenía la miraba fija en el rostro de aquel malnacido que la había agredido. Él sonreía lascivo, observándola de pies a cabeza.

\- Incluso así eres perfecta … - se pasó la lengua por los labios, y Candy sintió ganas de vomitar – haz caso a tu amiga, es más sensata que tú, y te irá mucho mejor. – Se dirigió a su compañero. – Di a Mus que traiga la comida y la ropa.

Las jóvenes observaron cómo el tal Joe abandonaba la estancia y Carl volvía a observarlas fijamente.

\- ¿Nombres? – Ellas se sorprendieron ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño. – Por favor, odio repetirme.

\- Ann … Annie. Y ella es Candy …

\- Muy bien, Annie y Candy. Ahora lo que quiero que hagáis es muy sencillo: comed algo y cambiaos de ropa. Poneos los vestidos que va a traer Joe, ¿de acuerdo? Ahí hay un aseo … - señalo con el dedo hacia una pequeña puerta – lavaos bien y poneos guapas, ¿entendido? Si sois niñas buenas, nada malo os sucederá. – Sonrió y se acercó a Candy. Esta se echó hacia atrás, pero él la cogió por la nuca y la acercó a su rostro. – Pronto aprenderás a apreciar lo que tienes a tu alrededor … ya lo verás.

La soltó y se acercó a la salida, cruzándose con Joe, quien traía las ropas y las bandejas de comida, que depositó en una mesita frente a ellas, saliendo a continuación tras su compañero.

Una vez oyeron cerrarse la cerradura, ambas relajaron sus cuerpos, ahogando los sollozos que pugnaban por salir incontenibles.

\- Oh, Dios mío, Candy … - Annie lloraba, estudiando el rostro de su amiga. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien … - susurró ella. Pero no era cierto, maldita sea, no estaba bien, nada estaba bien.

Se secó las mojadas mejillas y respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse y haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando se tocó la hinchada mejilla. Annie la observaba, las lágrimas rodando por su rostro, y le apretó la mano.

\- Voy a mojar un paño en agua fría para esa mejilla … - dijo, levantándose del diván y dirigiéndose al pequeño aseo que minutos antes les habían indicado.

\- No es necesario, Annie … - contestó la rubia, pero su amiga ya se encontraba allí y de pronto, Candy se levantó del diván y se dirigió al pequeño aseo, observando las paredes.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Annie la observaba con el ceño fruncido mientras mojaba en agua fría una pequeña toalla.

\- Mira, una ventana …

Era cierto. Una pequeña ventana abatible se erigía a altura en una de las paredes del aseo. Candy se acercó y la abrió con un chasquido.

\- Candy … - Annie se dirigió a la puerta, para observar si habían escuchado algo desde el salón contiguo, y volvió a girar la cabeza para observar cómo su amiga intentaba desesperadamente abrir más la pequeña ventana.

\- Es inútil …

\- Es demasiado pequeña …

\- Tal vez … tal vez si rompemos el cristal …

\- Candy, si haces eso nos oirán y entonces … - se le quebró la voz – Dios, no sé de qué serían capaces … - las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos y parpadeó para contenerlas, apretándose las manos.

Candy suspiro y se dejó caer sentada en el retrete, abatida, la cabeza entre las manos.

\- Hemos de salir de aquí …

\- Lo sé … - Annie se acercó y se arrodilló ante la rubia. Se miraron a los ojos. – ¿Qué van a hacer con nosotras, Candy?

\- No van a pedir un rescate, eso seguro … - Annie volvió a secarse las lágrimas del rostro, que caían sin cesar.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto?

\- No lo sé … - se cogieron las manos – pero hemos de luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas, Annie … - la morena asintió, tragando con fuerza.

\- Vamos a cambiarnos …

\- ¿Qué? No pienso …

\- Escucha, Candy, - la cortó Annie – vamos a hacer lo que nos han dicho. Nos cambiaremos y nos asearemos, y así tendremos más tiempo para buscar una salida, una solución. Porque si no lo hacemos, la próxima vez que entren nos harán daño, Candy … daño de verdad …

* * *

Caía la tarde cuando Kurt volvió a la casa, tras terminar de hacer la ronda vespertina por los alrededores, tal y como se esperaba del guardés de la finca, aunque el pobre infeliz se encontrara enterrado en la parte trasera de su cabaña desde hacía ya un par de días.

Al entrar al salón se encontró con Joe, Mus y Nelson bebiendo cervezas y diciendo tonterías entre carcajadas, mientras Carl se hallaba en una esquina, más apartado, sumido en sus pensamientos. Kurt se acercó a la mesa de bebidas mientras observaba a su jefe subrepticiamente. Carl parecía preocupado. Kurt sabía que temía la reacción de Jim. El plan no se había llevado a cabo como lo habían esperado. Habían cometido varios asesinatos y habían llamado demasiado la atención. Seguramente las calles estarían doblemente vigiladas. Kurt aún no se explicaba por qué se habían enredado en aquel complicado asunto. Las jóvenes eran de la alta sociedad, y el riesgo era extremo.

\- ¡Eh, Carl! Dime, ¿por qué no podemos divertirnos un poco con las chicas? – Preguntó Mus con voz pastosa. El aludido frunció el ceño. – Estoy seguro de que ya no son vírgenes … - se oyó alguna carcajada – por lo que no se sacará nada en ese sentido. ¿Qué hay de malo en pasar un rato divertido?

\- Ya os he dicho que sigo órdenes muy concretas y claras. No se las puede tocar hasta que llegue Jim.

\- ¡Venga ya!

\- ¿Por qué no?

Carl se puso en pie lentamente, notando el peso de la pistola en el bolsillo. El corazón comenzó a latirle ligeramente más rápido, pero apenas se apreciaba nada en su pétreo rostro. Se le estaba yendo el asunto de las manos.

* * *

Las jóvenes oyeron cierto alboroto y carcajadas procedentes del salón contiguo y se miraron la una a la otra nerviosas, procediendo a continuar rápidamente con su aseo personal. Se habían despojado de sus vestidos y se habían lavado en el pequeño lavabo del aseo, intentando restregar toda la suciedad y la sangre que había impregnado su piel. Habían trabajado en silencio, casi sin apenas despegar los labios, cada una sumida en su propio mundo. Ninguna de las dos quería decir demasiado, no quería preguntar demasiado, no quería detenerse un segundo y ponerse a pensar demasiado … porque todo aquello era demasiado, demasiado para soportar …

\- ¿Qué … qué recuerdas, Annie? ¿Cómo sucedió? – Preguntó Candy en un susurro, mientras se ajustaba el sencillo vestido de tela sobre su cuerpo. Le quedaba algo holgado y era de un color neutro. El de Annie era muy parecido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Su amiga se mojó el rostro y se secó con el paño.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo te atraparon? – La joven morena se apoyó en el lavabo y se frotó la sien, de pronto su rostro nublado de tristeza. Candy le apretó el brazo, preocupada. - ¿Estás bien?

Su amiga asintió, y apoyándose en el brazo de la rubia, salieron al pequeño salón, sentándose en el diván. Habían comprobado minuciosamente cada recoveco de la estancia buscando desesperadamente una salida … sin resultado. Todo estaba cerrado a cal y canto. Los ventanales eran pesados y estaban trabados, por lo que las jóvenes no tenían la suficiente fuerza para poder abrirlos. Ciertamente, los agresores habían pensado en todo.

\- ¿Qué crees que harán con nosotras, Candy? No van a devolvernos a casa, ¿verdad? – Susurró Annie. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y Candy tuvo que carraspear para aclarar el nudo que aprisionaba su garganta.

\- No lo creo, querida … - le apretó la mano – creo que quieren utilizarnos para …

\- ¿Utilizarnos? ¿Te refieres a …? – La rubia asintió. – Dios mío …

\- Por eso hemos de idear un plan, Annie.

\- ¿Un plan? ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

\- Sssshhh, cálmate. Debemos conservar la calma …

\- No es fácil, Candy …

\- Lo sé …

Ambas quedaron en silencio unos instantes, las manos unidas, intentando sacar fuerzas la una de la otra.

\- Entré a la salita a oscuras – comenzó Annie, desviando la vista – buscándote. Estaba preocupada. Hacía tiempo que no te veía, y después de lo de Neil … - Candy le apretó la mano – entonces los vi de pronto, allí parados … - se acercó la temblorosa mano al rostro y se secó un par de lágrimas que ya rodaban por su mejilla – no tuvimos tiempo de nada. Nos sorprendieron … me agarraron, y Matt …

\- ¿Matt?

\- Matt cayó hacia atrás y … - un sollozo la hizo detenerse.

\- Annie … ¿quién es Matt? – Los grandes ojos azules de Annie observaron a su amiga con tal desolación, que Candy sintió que su corazón se encogía.

\- No … no puedo hablar de Matt ahora … - y se derrumbó en brazos de Candy, llorando desconsolada.

Candy acarició su espalda, su cabello … no sabía qué había sucedido, no sabía quién era el tal Matt, pero Annie estaba verdaderamente destrozada.

\- Terry estaba conmigo … - susurró Candy contra el cabello de Annie, y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos sin preaviso – no sé qué le habrá pasado … Dios mío, sólo espero volver a verle …

Súbitamente, la puerta se abrió de par en par sobresaltándolas, y ambas se separaron, levantándose rápidamente del diván. Casi no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, ya que tres robustos hombres entraron a la habitación bruscamente y se abalanzaron sobre ellas.

Dos de ellos agarraron a Candy contra uno de los divanes, mientras el otro sujetaba a una histérica Annie que intentaba llegar hasta su amiga desesperadamente.

Candy ni siquiera tenía fuerza para resistirse, ni siquiera para gritar. Uno de ellos le mordía la boca salvaje, ahogando sus gritos, mientras el otro le sujetaba las piernas y el que tenía encima le aprisionaba el torso y los brazos.

\- Te dije que tenía muchas ganas, rubita … - y Candy reconoció en el acto la desagradable voz del tal Joe, su aliento viciado de cerveza, mientras intentaba mover la cabeza y el cuerpo desesperada.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame cerdo!

\- Me encantan las que luchan …- reía el hombre - ¡Kurt! ¡Ayúdanos!

El aludido giró la cabeza un momento, a lo que Annie aprovechó para asestarle un golpe con todas sus fuerzas e intentar alejarse de él, pero el hombre era fuerte y cogió a Annie del brazo, asestándole una brutal bofetada que la dejó aturdida y casi sin sentido, cayendo de rodillas en el piso. El tal Kurt la cogió como si fuera una muñeca rota y la echó prácticamente en el otro diván.

\- Espera tu turno. – Escupió.

Candy seguía forcejeando con el cuerpo, ya que la tenían sujeta por las extremidades, cuando Joe se incorporó y le rasgó el vestido, destapando sus senos.

\- ¡No me toques! – Le escupió Candy en la cara y el hombre le dio una bofetada.

\- Pronto aprenderás a portarte bien, zorra. – Le agarró la barbilla con fuerza y le besó la boca, mientras ella movía la cabeza e intentaba morderle.

La mente de Candy no podía pararse a pensar en nada más en aquel momento que en luchar con todas sus fuerzas, luchar hasta el final, hasta que cayera muerta …

\- Vamos, Joe, date prisa … - El aludido intentaba sujetar a Candy al tiempo que se soltaba los pantalones e intentaba acoplar su cuerpo al de la joven sin mucho resultado.

Pero súbitamente unas fuertes manos lo arrancaron del cuerpo de la rubia y lo mandaron en volandas hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Se hizo el silencio. Kurt sintió que un frío cañón de pistola se instalaba en su sien y soltó a la joven, imitado por su compañero, ambos observando crispados al gigante que permanecía en pie ante ellos, la negra mirada taladrando a cada uno de ellos. Joe se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se quedó congelado en su avance al ver de quién se trataba.

\- Un paso más, querido Joe, y estás muerto. – La gélida voz salió como en un dulce susurro que hizo que la piel de todos ellos se estremeciera de terror. – Vosotros, - señaló a los que habían estado sujetando a Candy – fuera, al salón, ahora hablaremos. – Los hombres obedecieron sin discusión, mientras Candy se retrepaba en el diván temblando, e intentando tapar su desnudez con los jirones rotos del vestido. El enorme sujeto observó a Candy unos instantes y después a Annie, que estaba medio desvanecida en el diván. Se acercó a ella y le volvió lentamente el rostro magullado.

\- Jim …

\- Ni una palabra, Carl, joder, ni una palabra. – Se volvió hacia el aludido y este quiso desvanecerse en ese instante. – Has hecho exactamente lo contrario a lo que te ordené. ¿Qué explicación tienes para eso?

\- Yo … ellos … es que … - Jim alzó una mano.

\- Nelson, busca otro vestido.

\- ¿Qué? Pero …

\- Que busques otro vestido, coño. – Jim no alzaba la voz, al contrario, hablaba en un tono casi suave, meloso, que hacía que se te helara la sangre. Se volvió hacia Carl. – Coge a ese imbécil, - señaló a Joe – y enciérralo en la otra habitación. Después hablaré con él.

\- Y las chicas …

\- Las chicas son la puta mercancía, ¿lo entiendes? Y las habéis destrozado. Me ocuparé de ellas. – Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. – Ahora fuera. – Los hombres se dirigieron a la entrada. - ¡Eh! – Jim se abrió un poco la chaqueta, enseñando varias armas. – La siguiente tontería acabará bajo tierra, ¿me explico?

Una vez se cerró la puerta, Jim suspiró profundamente y observó a las jóvenes con más atención. Debería haber llegado antes, pero le habían entretenido. Esos bastardos sin cerebro ni escrúpulos … hubieran podido echarlo todo a perder. Vio que la rubia sollozaba quedamente, encogida en el diván, la cabeza entre las rodillas. Estaba en shock, pero en última instancia debía ocuparse primero de la otra, semi desvanecida. Se acercó a la joven morena y le tocó el rostro con delicadeza. Candy alzó un poco la vista, observando al hombre entre el cabello desmadejado sobre el rostro.

Jim se levantó y se dirigió al aseo, mojando una pequeña toalla en agua fría y volviendo junto a Annie, le mojó suavemente las mejillas. La joven reaccionó sobresaltada, incorporándose bruscamente.

\- Ssssshhh, señorita, tranquila …

\- Por favor … - los azules ojos imploraron al hombre anegados en lágrimas – por favor, no nos hagan más daño … - Annie frunció el ceño e intentó tocarse el rostro. Le dolía terriblemente la mejilla izquierda.

\- Tome la toalla y apriétela contra el rostro … se le hinchará. – Annie tomó tímidamente la toalla que se le ofrecía, obedeciendo, mientras miraba a su alrededor y localizaba a Candy. – Oh, Candy … - Intentó incorporarse pero el hombre no la dejó.

\- Su amiga esta bien, no le han hecho un daño irreparable … yo me ocuparé.

\- No …

\- Señorita, por favor. – No era un ruego, y Annie se echó hacia atrás asustada. Jim frunció el ceño. - ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba su amiga?

\- Candy …

 _¿Qué? No, no es posible._ El hombre volvió la cabeza y se topó con unos furiosos ojos aguamarina observándole. ¿Era ella? Sí, era ella, Dios mío …

\- Señorita Candy … - La puerta al abrirse sin previo aviso sorprendió a todos y Nelson entró llevando las ropas que Jim había pedido. - Déjalas ahí, y márchate. - Una vez el otro hombre abandonó la estancia, Jim tomó las ropas y se acercó lentamente a Candy. – Señorita … - La joven levantó la barbilla.

\- Aún tengo fuerzas … - susurró Candy con voz ronca.

\- No lo pongo en duda … pero jamás te haría daño … mi querida enfermera.

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se incorporó ligeramente, apartándose el cabello del rostro. Jim sonrió y le tendió las ropas.

\- Dios mío, eres …

\- Sí, lo soy.

-escena retrospectiva-

La lluvia caía torrencial en aquella negra tarde de octubre sobre las embarradas calles de Chicago y la pequeña clínica de Candy se hallaba bastante concurrida a aquella hora, aunque sobre todo se trataba de gente que quería resguardarse de la demencial tormenta que azotaba la ciudad, ya que no tenía otro sitio a dónde ir.

El doctor Martin había encendido la chimenea del pequeño salón y Candy ayudada por sus compañeras preparaba chocolate caliente en la pequeña cocina, cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió violentamente y un joven de apenas unos quince años entró cargando, como buenamente podía, con un enorme hombre que intentaba no apoyar todo su peso sobre el joven, mientras se apretaba la ensangrentada barriga.

\- ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

El doctor Martin y las enfermeras se apresuraron a ayudar al chico y llevaron al hombre a una de las salas, ayudándolo a tumbarse en una camilla.

\- Lucy, atiende a los del salón.

\- Ven, Candy, necesito tu ayuda.

\- Enseguida.

\- ¡Señorita! – El joven cogió a Candy del brazo, suplicándole con la mirada. – Por favor, es mi hermano, es lo único que tengo … él es buena persona, de veras … - los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas – todo lo hace por mí …

Candy le apretó la mano y se apresuró a ayudar al doctor Martin con el herido. La herida resultó ser profunda y complicada, y no disponían de todo lo necesario en la clínica para ayudarlo adecuadamente, pero hicieron lo que pudieron.

La policía apareció en la clínica, y Candy, recordando los ojos del muchacho, escondió al hombre y veló por él, noche y día, hasta que el gigante comenzó a mejorar.

\- Sé que cree que soy un criminal, señorita … - dijo una tarde el hombre, mientras Candy le hacía la cura.

\- Precisamente porque creo que no le eres, Adam, estás aquí. – El rostro del hombre se nubló.

\- Quiero a mi hermano, señorita.

\- Lo sé, y él también te quiere.

\- Prometí darle una vida mejor de la que yo he tenido. Quiero sacarlo de las calles, quiero que tenga una educación …

\- ¿Y para eso estás destrozándote tú la vida, Adam?

\- Para mí ya es tarde, señorita …

El hombre llamado Adam estuvo en la clínica de Candy durante tres semanas. Tres semanas en las que la joven y el grandullón entablaron una extraña pero férrea amistad y sintieron la despedida que se avecinaba.

\- No volveré a molestarla, señorita. – Candy tragó con fuerza para ahuyentar las lágrimas que pugnaban por desbordarse, y besó al hombre en la mejilla.

\- Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en la clínica, Adam.

\- Nunca olvidaré esto, señorita. Jamás. Me ha salvado la vida. Ha salvado el futuro de mi hermano.

-fin de escena retrospectiva-

\- Oh, Adam, no puedo creerlo … - Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Candy cuando tomó las ropas con mano temblorosa y el hombre la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Candy asentía. – Vístase, señorita, rápido.

Candy obedeció, mientras Jim, o Adam, Annie ya no estaba segura, se daba la vuelta. Annie buscó la mirada de Candy con incertidumbre y esta se vistió rápidamente, acercándose y sentándose al lado de su amiga.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Annie la abrazó llorando.

\- Sí, tranquila … - Candy correspondió al abrazo. – Todo irá bien.

Se levantó y se acercó al hombre.

\- Adam …

\- Señorita … - La joven en un impulso apretó el brazo del hombre. Este sonrió y le acarició la mano.

\- ¿Has … has tenido algo que ver? – Adam bajó los ojos apesadumbrado. – Oh, Adam …

\- No estoy orgulloso, señorita, pero …

\- ¿Dónde está Daniel?

\- En un colegio interno. El año que viene irá a la universidad, ¿se imagina? – El orgullo se dejaba traslucir en su voz.

\- Pero Adam, esto …

\- Lo sé, señorita, lo lamento, pero … sabe que haría lo que fuera por mi hermano. Odio todo esto, pero he de hacerlo …

\- No debes hacerlo … - El hombre suspiró y se frotó la frente, alejándose unos pasos.

\- ¿Adam? – Al cabo de unos minutos se volvió a mirar a Candy fijamente. La joven tenia que levantar la cabeza para poder sostener su mirada.

\- Escuche, señorita. Prepárense. En un par de horas, espero, abriré esa puerta y deberán correr, correr sin mirar atrás.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- No es asunto suyo, es mejor que no lo sepa. Después, como siempre, dejaré a su absoluto criterio que decir a la policía … aunque le garantizo que jamás volverá a ver a estos hombres, señorita. – Candy sintió un escalofrío.

\- ¿Y … y tú?

\- Una vez salvó mi vida, querida enfermera. Es hora de saldar mi deuda.

* * *

Candy y Annie se sentaron muy juntas en el diván, las manos sujetas, a la expectativa, esperando no sabían qué. Hacía ya un tiempo que Adam las había dejado solas, y nada podían apreciar en las amortiguadas voces que se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta.

El tiempo fue pasando, y ya era noche cerrada cuando las voces se fueron extinguiendo paulatinamente. Casi pegaron un respingo cuando oyeron el chasquido de la puerta abrirse y vieron asomar la gran cabeza de Adam.

\- De prisa. – Susurró. – Marchaos, fuera de aquí.

\- Pero Adam, ¿dónde … cómo …? – Candy se paró un instante y le apretó la mano.

Annie se detuvo en seco al salir al salón, ya que varios hombres yacían tumbados en los divanes, algunos roncando estruendosamente. Adam les hizo un gesto de que guardaran silencio y les instó a seguirlo hacia la puerta de salida.

Una vez abrió la puerta el frescor del anochecer fue como un bálsamo para sus rostros y almas.

\- Recto, señorita. Corran. – Candy quiso decir algo, pero Annie la tomó con fuerza de la mano, y ambas, aunque descalzas, salieron al camino, echando a correr como podían hacia los árboles.

La oscuridad las encerró en su negro manto y lo único que escuchaban eran sus agitadas respiraciones. Candy se detuvo un momento y no puedo evitar mirar hacia atrás. La mansión había desaparecido de la vista, pero un tenue resplandor y un denso humo comenzaba a elevarse en la lejanía, y Candy supo instintivamente que jamás volvería a ver a aquellos hombres.


	37. Capitulo 37 - La huída

El atardecer acariciaba la piedra grisácea de la mansión Andrew, cubriéndola de una especie de aura luminosa. Los empleados se afanaban en los alrededores y en el interior de la casa, intentando borrar todo resto de la malograda fiesta, mientras los hombres de seguridad y la policía tenían acordonaba y vigilada toda la zona. Ya era un hecho: la mansión era impenetrable.

No habían podido ocultar más la noticia de la desaparición de las jóvenes y los asesinatos a la prensa, y en ese instante, las altas verjas de hierro eran un hervidero de periodistas que intentaban por todos los medios informar de alguna nueva. El hospital donde se hallaban ingresados Terry y Patty, así como Eliza y la señora Jenssen, había tenido que tomar medidas, ya que los reporteros habían irrumpido casi con brusquedad en las instalaciones al haber sido informados de que el actor Terrence Graham se hallaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Los interrogatorios continuarían al día siguiente. El análisis forense había arrojado luz sobre los asesinatos, y ya habían sido informados de que Neil Legan había muerto desangrado, mientras que el joven Jenssen había tenido la mala suerte de romperse el cuello en la caída. Las muertes habían sido instantáneas, y al menos, no habían sufrido.

O eso pensaba William. Eso quería pensar. Había dejado a Patty descansando en el hospital y se había puesto inmediatamente manos a la obra para trasladar a su mujer a Washington. Las pruebas realizadas no arrojaban demasiada luz sobre el estado del feto, y la madre seguía muy débil. Patty necesitaba los cuidados que sólo la clínica de Washington podría brindarle. Necesitaba alejarla de allí cuanto antes, debía alejarla de allí.

 _Candy … pequeña Candy …_ su mente volaba una y otra vez hacia su querida amiga e imágenes de la joven llenaban sus ojos y estrujaban su corazón. No había noticias, no sabían nada … y eso carcomía su alma. ¿Y Terry? ¿Y si Terry moría? No quería ni imaginar tal posibilidad. El último parte médico antes de abandonar el hospital no daba muchas esperanzas: Terry seguía en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, en estado muy grave, y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por estabilizarlo y así poder operarle.

William Andrew se giró lentamente hacia el, en ese instante, abarrotado despacho, observando subrepticiamente a los reunidos allí. Todos llevaban impresos en sus rostros los trágicos momentos vividos en las horas anteriores, la tristeza, la impotencia, la tensión, la falta de sueño … se fijó en George, apostado a pocos pasos de él, y quiso darle un abrazo de ánimo, pero hubo de contenerse. Sabía que George se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo sucedido, y William no encontraba palabras para consolarlo y decirle que se quitara esa idea de la cabeza. Estaba abrumado, abrumado por todo lo sucedido. Y su sobrino no presentaba mucho mejor aspecto. Archie se hallaba sentado en un diván cerca de la terraza abierta, fumando un cigarrillo tras otro, la mirada perdida en los jardines. William suspiró. Su esposa había desaparecido. Sólo esperaba que ambas jóvenes pudieran apoyarse la una en la otra. Candy era fuerte, valiente … sintió de pronto que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. ¿Volvería a verla alguna vez?

\- William … - la mención de su nombre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se esforzó en centrar la mirada.

\- ¿Sí tío Robert?

\- ¿Dónde estás, muchacho? Decía que hemos de cerrar varios asuntos …

\- Oh, Robert … ¿has de hablar incluso en este momento de negocios?

\- Por supuesto, Emilia. La vida es un negocio, no lo olvides nunca, y ante todo está el bienestar de la familia. – La taladró él con gélida mirada, pero la anciana no se amilanó.

\- Desde luego, nunca lo he olvidado. - Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos más, diciéndose muchas cosas sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que Robert volvió a centrar su atención en William.

\- Como decía, William, en veinticuatro horas nos darán permiso para dar sepultura al cuerpo de Neil Legan. La familia está de acuerdo en que se haga cuanto antes y en la intimidad, dentro de lo posible, así que ya me estoy encargando de todo para que sea procedente realizar el oficio y el entierro el martes … - William asentía, intentando concentrarse en la voz de su tío. - ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- Sí, tío, lo siento … estoy cansado …

\- Como todos … - se acercó Mike Andrew, dándole una palmada en el brazo – es un domingo verdaderamente negro … - Giró la cabeza. – Habremos de lidiar con la prensa, George. – Este asintió.

\- Me encargaré de ello.

\- Encima ese actor … - William alzó la cabeza con brusquedad - … demasiado conocido … hay muchos empresarios que desearán abandonar la ciudad cuanto antes …

\- El inspector Olsen continuará con los interrogatorios por la mañana. – Informó George.

\- ¿Cómo está tu esposa? – Preguntó Robert a William.

\- Quiero enviarla cuanto antes lejos de aquí … - Robert asintió.

\- No sería buen momento que te marcharas ahora, William … - le puso Elroy una mano en el brazo.

\- Lo sé, tía, sé que no debo marcharme … no hasta encontrar a Candy y Annie … - carraspeó y continuó con voz ronca – Tío Robert, ¿cuándo has decidido volver a casa?

\- Una vez me liberen de mis obligaciones aquí. Tenemos importantes negocios que atender en Washington, lo sabes. Espero que al final de esta semana …

\- He de pedirte algo … - William lo estudió fijamente con sus luminosos ojos azules y su tío sonrió con cierta ironía.

\- Sé lo que vas a pedirme … y no habrá problema. Marjorie y yo nos encargaremos de Patricia. Sé que probablemente la dejen ingresada en la clínica en cuanto lleguemos, pero velaremos por ella … hasta que puedas venir, y te mantendré informado.

\- Gracias, tío.

La conversación giró en torno a otras muchas cuestiones. Pronto los Andrew deberían dar un comunicado. Estaba también el asunto de los Jenssen … Archie había comentado que los padres del joven tenían intención de trasladar su cuerpo a Nueva York.

Y cada uno sacaba sus propias conclusiones: ¿por qué ese secuestro? ¿Cómo habían podido infiltrarse en la casa? ¿Qué hacían aquellos jóvenes en la salita? Los implicados o estaban muertos o desaparecidos, o apenas recordaban nada.

Tantas preguntas, tanta incertidumbre … tanta desolación …

* * *

Una vez la enfermera se hubo marchado, Eliza Legan se levantó del lecho y abrió el ventanal de par en par, aspirando profundamente el aire nocturno. Hacía apenas un par de horas, un policía había irrumpido en la habitación y la había sometido a un exhaustivo interrogatorio sobre las horas precedentes. Su padre había estado presente, al menos, físicamente, ya que Eliza lo había notado terriblemente hundido.

Se apoyó en el alfeizar del ventanal y observó sus blancos nudillos con ira contenida. No quería llorar más, no podía. Debía conservar aquella ira, debía tener la fuerza suficiente para continuar adelante, para asegurarse de que la muerte de su hermano no quedaba impune. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido aquellos malnacidos a tocar a su hermano? El acuerdo había sido muy específico. ¡Maldito sea aquel degenerado por haberla engatusado! Nadie tendría que haber resultado herido, ¡solo la huérfana! Y ahora su hermano estaba muerto. ¡Muerto!

Lágrimas calientes rodaron por su rostro, al tiempo que la puerta se abría lentamente y ella giraba el rostro sorprendida.

\- ¿Eliza? – Ella se secó el rostro con rapidez y volvió a la cama.

\- Stuart, no es buen momento …

\- ¿Y cuando lo va a ser? – El joven cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al lecho con semblante serio, observándola. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Y qué pregunta es esa? – Respondió ella irónica.

\- Eliza, por favor … - ella hizo una mueca.

\- Estoy cansada … ¿podríamos hablar mañana? – Pero Stuart hizo caso omiso y se dirigió hacia el ventanal abierto.

\- Me ha dicho tu padre que la policía te ha interrogado esta tarde. – El corazón de la joven empezó a latir más rápido, pero se esforzó por mantenerse serena.

\- Sí …

\- ¿Y qué tal ha ido? – Eliza no podía ver el rostro de su prometido, pero frunció el ceño, nerviosa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – El joven se volvió hacia ella y Eliza contuvo el aliento. El rostro de Stuart era una máscara impenetrable.

\- Sólo te lo preguntaré una vez más, Eliza: ¿has tenido algo que ver en todo esto?

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Pero cuántas veces he de …? – Pero calló de pronto, al encontrarse con sus ojos oscuros. Inexplicablemente, sintió miedo. Respiró profundamente. – No, ya te lo dije.

\- Bien … eso espero. – Dijo el suavemente, pero a Eliza se le heló la espina dorsal. Stuart se acercó lentamente a la cama. – He estado hablando con tu padre …

\- ¿Sobre …? – Ella enarcó una ceja, intentando recuperar la compostura.

\- Sobre el futuro. – Él hizo una pausa, pero la joven no se atrevió a decir nada. – Hemos decidido adelantar la boda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me interrumpas, por favor. Hemos decidido adelantar la boda porque yo he de marcharme a Europa el mes que viene. Estaré fuera varios meses.

\- ¿Y eso qué demonios importa? – La joven había alzado la voz y él se adelantó, haciéndola callar con su oscura mirada.

\- Se han mejorado los términos del acuerdo matrimonial en mi favor. Tus padres no desean que te quedes en Chicago después de lo sucedido, y creen que lo mejor para ti es que te vengas conmigo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- ¡Eliza! Ya está decidido.

\- ¡Maldito! – La joven se adelantó con los puños en alto, pero él la agarró con fuerza por las muñecas.

\- ¡Basta! ¿Estás loca? – Ella sollozaba.

\- No puedo irme ahora … ¿comprendes? Stuart, por favor … - El joven la soltó, algo turbado.

\- Lo siento … ya … ya está decidido … - Ella giró el rostro hacia la ventana.

\- Déjame sola … - Cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Notaba la presencia del joven al lado de cama, observándola en silencio. Quería que se marchara … quería que la dejaran en paz, y sin embargo … una pequeña parte de ella estaba asustada, abrumada por todo lo sucedido.

\- Esto tampoco es fácil para mí. Sé que no nos queremos … tal vez no lo hagamos nunca … - Eliza notó cierta amargura en su voz y cerró los ojos con más fuerza. - … pero no tenemos alternativa … ni tú ni yo. Así que creo que lo mejor es que lo hagamos lo menos dramático posible, ¿no crees? – Oyó cómo él suspiraba. – Lamento lo de tu hermano, Eliza, de veras …

Y al cabo de un instante, notó cómo él abandonaba la estancia y se mordió el puño con fuerza, clavando los dientes e intentando ahogar los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta.

* * *

El bosque era denso y más profundo de lo que esperaban. La oscuridad se lo tragaba todo, y las jóvenes debían aminorar la marcha, ya que apenas podían ver delante de sí.

\- Candy … - susurró Annie deteniéndose – aguarda un poco. – La morena se llevó una mano al estómago apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol. – Creo … creo que me he clavado algo en el pie …

Candy se acercó con rapidez a su amiga, y se lamentó interiormente. No podían ver nada, y estaba completamente desorientada. Annie probablemente se habría clavado algo, ya que ambas iban descalzas, lo que dificultaba mucho más su avance. Apretó el brazo de Annie.

\- Vamos querida, un poco más. Hemos de alejarnos lo más posible de la casa. – La morena intentó dar un paso, pero volvió a detenerse con un quejido.

\- Ouch … no puedo …

Candy la sujetó y respiró profundamente, mirando alrededor. Necesitaban encontrar un sitio donde guarecerse, pero lo único que había alrededor era bosque y más bosque. Imaginaba que habría un guardés, alguien que se encargara de la propiedad … se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. ¿Qué habrían hecho con los propietarios? ¿Los habrían matado?

\- Candy …

\- Apóyate en mí, Annie, estoy intentando pensar … - sujetó a su amiga e intentó orientarse.

Se había criado en la naturaleza, en la colina y en el bosque. Miró al cielo y descubrió miles de estrellas, y aquello reconfortó su atribulado corazón. El humo ya comenzaba a hacerse visible en la lejanía. Dios mío, ¿Adam había prendido fuego a la casa?

De pronto un ruido seco hizo que pegara un respingo. Apretó la mano contra la boca de Annie y le susurró al oído.

\- Ni una palabra … creo que hay alguien ahí … - Apenas pudo ver cómo los grandes ojos de Annie se abrían aterrorizados.

Ambas se apretaron la una contra la otra, asustadas e impotentes, en medio de aquella profunda oscuridad.

Ramas secas romperse, pisadas, respiración agitada … las jóvenes contuvieron la respiración al sentir que alguien pasaba rápidamente junto a ellas. Dios mío, no podía verlas …

Los minutos parecían horas … y en un impulso Candy tomó a Annie de la mano y echó a correr hacia el lado contrario. A ciegas, la mano levantada delante, sin apenas ver … lo importante era avanzar, escapar …

\- Corre, Annie … - susurraba con voz agitada, tirando de su amiga – vamos, no te pares …

\- Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?

\- No lo sé …

\- Candy …

Anduvieron durante unos minutos, ambas dando traspiés, hasta que Candy perdió pie y cayó hacia delante, con Annie cayendo encima de ella.

\- Maldita sea … - se había hecho daño en las rodillas. La hierba estaba húmeda y se había raspado las manos y los brazos.

Annie la ayudó a ponerse en pie y se apoyaron la una en la otra.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Creo que me he hecho daño en las rodillas, nada grave …

\- A mí el pie me está matando … - Aguzaron los oídos un instante, pero ya nada se oía, sólo la respiración del bosque.

\- Creo que lo hemos despistado …

\- ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

\- No lo sé …

\- Creo … creo que el humo está más cerca … - dijo Annie señalando hacia delante.

Y era cierto. Incluso podían oler el humo. Candy miró alrededor, intentando orientarse.

\- ¡Alto! – Ambas pegaron un grito. – ¡No se muevan!

Los haces de luz iluminaron sus rostros mientras ambas se agarraban la una a la otra, y varios hombres las rodeaban.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- ¡No se muevan!

\- ¡Son dos mujeres!

Annie y Candy miraban alrededor, asustadas y de pronto esperanzadas, al percatarse de que varios hombres de uniforme comenzaban a rodearlas. Un joven policía se acercaba a ellas con las manos en alto.

\- ¿Candy Grandchester? ¿Annie Cornwell?

\- Sí … - apenas les salía la voz, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se miraron la una a la otra y se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- ¡Son ellas! ¡Las hemos encontrado!

La noticia se hacia eco por diferentes voces través de los árboles.

\- ¡Las hemos encontrado!

\- ¡Son ellas!

* * *

William Andrew por fin se encontraba solo en su despacho. Hacia poco que la última persona lo había abandonado y podía disfrutar de un momento de soledad. Ni siquiera había probado bocado. No tenía apetito. Se acercó lentamente a la mesa de bebidas y se sirvió otro whisky. Quizá se estuviera excediendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba calmarse, y aquello era lo único que lo conseguía. Agitó suavemente los hielos en el vaso y se dirigió al ventanal. Ya era noche cerrada. Hacía más de veinticuatro horas que habían desaparecido las jóvenes … y nada.

Al menos habían arreglado lo de Patty. La joven partiría a Washington con Robert Andrew y su esposa y él iría en cuanto le fuera posible. Sabía que no era lo que Patty desearía, pero dadas las circunstancias, lo comprendería.

Debía quedarse, él debía quedarse. Debía encontrar a Candy.

Bebió un trago y suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos mientras el liquido descendía por su garganta. Ojalá Terry experimente alguna mejoría. La prensa ya se había hecho eco de la noticia. ¿Debía avisar a alguien? Willian lo desconocía …

\- ¿Albert? – El aludido se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

\- Archie.

\- ¿Te importa que te haga compañía? ¿O prefieres estar solo?

\- En absoluto, adelante. – William le hizo un gesto y se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas. - ¿Una copa?

\- Sí, por favor.

Albert preparó la copa y se dirigió junto a su sobrino.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Imposible dormir. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo sus rostros … - La voz de Archie se quebró y Albert le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Lo sé …

\- Tal vez … tal vez estén muertas …

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Archie! – Albert apretó los dientes.

\- Pero Albert …

\- Hemos de tener esperanza.

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente y George penetró en el despacho agitado y nervioso.

\- ¡Señor William!

\- ¿Qué sucede, George?

\- La mansión Leicester está en llamas. Han encontrado a unas jóvenes en el bosque …

\- ¿Son ellas? – La copa resbaló de manos de Archie, estrellándose contra el suelo.

\- No han podido decirme nada más …

\- Oh, Dios mío, George, son ellas … - William se había adelantado, tomando a George por los hombros.

\- Tal vez, señor …

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Las llevan al hospital.

\- ¡Vamos ahora mismo!

Archie y William se dirigían rápidamente a la puerta, con George pisándoles los talones.

\- No sé si nos dejaran verlas esta noche …

\- Haremos lo posible.

* * *

Candy suspiraba profundamente intentando calmar su agitado corazón mientras dejaba que los sanitarios las examinaran, entre una cacofonía de voces y agitación, ambas ya acomodadas en sendas camillas improvisadas en la ladera donde las habían hallado. No hacían más que oír las sirenas de los coches policiales y de bomberos recorrer la avenida principal, que a juzgar por lo cercano del sonido, no debía estar muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellas.

Entonces Candy comenzó a orientarse un poco, y constató que apenas se habían alejado de la mansión. Si giraba un poco la cabeza, podía ver el resplandor rojizo de las llamas ascender hacia la oscuridad del cielo y oler el denso humo. Las jóvenes intentaron recabar información en cuanto las encontraron. No podían esperar a conocer detalles de sus familiares y de todo lo que había sucedido, pero tanto los policías como los médicos y enfermeros seguían estrictas ordenes, y apenas les dijeron nada.

En ese instante, la rubia podía ver cómo unos enfermeros atendían la herida del pie de Annie, que aunque no pudiera apreciarlo mucho desde allí, no ofrecía buen aspecto, mientras sentía cómo varias manos trataban de prodigarle a ella los primeros cuidados a su rostro y heridas superficiales.

\- Hemos de trasladarlas rápidamente al hospital. – Oyó que decía uno de ellos a otro hombre apostado algo más lejos, fuera del circulo de luz que se había formado para atenderlas.

Candy frunció el ceño en esa dirección, intentando descubrir los rasgos del hombre. Cuando ya estaba a punto de levantarse de la camilla, el aludido se adelantó unos pasos, acercándose a la joven. Se trataba de un hombre de rostro agradable, que le tendió una mano con una sonrisa amistosa. Ella se la estrechó nerviosa.

\- Soy Brian Olsen, señora Grandchester, el inspector encargado del caso.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido, señor Olsen? ¿Hay alguien más herido? ¿Y mi esposo?

\- Todo a su tiempo, señora, ahora lo más importante es llevarlas al hospital para que puedan atenderlas adecuadamente.

\- No hemos sufrido daños graves … - Candy le miraba suplicante - ¿y mi esposo? - El inspector hizo una señal a los enfermeros y estos comenzaron a mover las camillas, pero Candy volvió a sujetarle la mano. – Por favor, señor Olsen …

\- Llévenselas …

\- ¡Señor Olsen!

Candy intentó bajarse de la camilla, pero la sujetaron con fuerza, mientras avanzaban traqueteando hasta las ambulancias paradas en la carretera.

* * *

Llegaron agitados y sin aliento a la parte trasera del hospital, donde un par de enfermeras ya los aguardaban para dejarlos entrar al recinto. Imposible acercarse al hospital por la entrada principal, abarrotada de periodistas, y como el recinto estaba cerrado, debían acercarse por la parte trasera para que los dejaran acceder a él.

Pronto estuvieron avanzando por los abarrotados pasillos hasta localizar a uno de los ayudantes del inspector Olsen.

\- ¿Las han encontrado?

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- ¿Son ellas? ¿Podemos verlas?

El hombre intentaba calmar los ánimos de los presentes, cuando varias enfermeras pasaron por su lado agitadas.

\- ¿Se ha escapado?

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Se ha soltado …

\- No hace más que preguntar por su marido …

William, Archie y George siguieron a las enfermeras casi corriendo, pero de pronto se detuvieron en mitad del pasillo. Una pequeña y delgada figura, cubierta de tierra y … ¿sangre? ... con el pelo rubio alborotado y descalza, se había detenido a pocos pasos de ellos, mirándolos con sus brillantes ojos aguamarina.

\- Dios mío … ¡Candy! – William echó a correr hacia ella, y la joven, tras un momento de incertidumbre, reconoció al rubio y sonrió entre lágrimas, echando a correr también.

\- ¡Albert!

Se abrazaron en mitad del pasillo, Candy el rostro enterrado en el amplio pecho, sollozando de alivio y alegría al sentirse por fin segura entre los brazos de Albert. Archie llegó a ellos y los abrazó a ambos.

\- Oh, Archie …- Candy apretó la cintura de su primo con el otro brazo.

\- Candy … ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde está Annie?

\- Estoy bien … - asentía ella entre lágrimas, mientras William tomaba su rostro entre las manos, observándola y secándole las lágrimas de las mejillas.

\- Dios mío … ¿te han pegado? – Candy negaba con la cabeza.

\- No es nada …

\- ¿Nada? – William le alzó el rostro.

\- ¿Y Annie?

\- Annie está bien, Archie, tranquilo … está en una salita … - Candy señaló hacia el otro pasillo.

Las enfermeras llegaron hasta ellos, así como varios médicos y agentes de seguridad.

\- Señora Grandchester, por favor …

\- Albert, ¿dónde está Terry?

\- Señor Andrew …

\- Por favor, debemos hacer nuestro trabajo …

\- Señora Grandchester …

Al final, con la ayuda de William y Archie consiguieron que Candy cooperara un poco con los sanitarios, a pesar de que no paraba de hacer preguntas y miraba a William de una forma que a este le partía el corazón.

\- Debemos realizarle varias pruebas …

\- Lo sé, lo sé … - asentía William al médico con la mano de Candy entre las suyas.

\- Por favor, Albert … - Candy le apretó la mano con fuerza. – Dime qué está pasando …

\- Señor Andrew, por favor …

\- ¡Albert! – Candy se apartó las lágrimas de los ojos al tiempo que apartaba las manos de una enfermera de su cuerpo.

\- Candy, querida, no debes preocuparte ahora … -ella negaba con la cabeza.

\- Albert … ¿qué ha pasado? Archie …

\- Terry está aquí, en el hospital …

\- ¡Archie!

\- ¡Debe saberlo, Albert, es su marido!

\- Dios mío … - Candy se tapaba la boca con la mano. - ¿Está … está bien?

\- Señora Grandchester, - el médico irrumpió entre el grupo de gente y tomó la pequeña mano de Candy entre las suyas, instando al resto de gente a apartarse, al tiempo que hacía un gesto a una enfermera, y esta se acercaba a Candy por detrás y la sujetaba, pinchándole en el brazo.

\- ¿Qué demonios …? – La joven apartó el brazo con fuerza.

\- Es por su bien, señora Grandchester, debe descansar. – El medico le palmeó la mano. – Pronto podrá ver a su esposo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Candy intentó incorporarse, apartando al médico, pero el sedante ya comenzaba a hacer efecto, y se tambaleó ligeramente aturdida. - ¡No! ¡Albert!

Pero la oscuridad llegaba hasta ella. Parpadeó confusa sujetándose a alguien, no sabía a quien … notaba que le flaqueaban las rodillas y caía … caía al vacío.


	38. Capitulo 38 - Miedo

El tiempo. El tiempo esclaviza el alma o sana el espíritu. ¿Pero qué era lo que le estaba haciendo a ella?

La joven rubia sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana observaba la lluvia con tristeza. Parecía como si Chicago llorara por ella, por su situación, por sus circunstancias … y sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por la pesadumbre. Ella, que siempre había encontrado el lado positivo a cualquier cosa, a cada hecho desgraciado que había afectado a su vida … pero tras el trauma de la experiencia vivida, no podía recordar un solo momento en el que hubiera podido aferrarse a la esperanza.

Cuando despertó, tras haberse desmayado en pleno pasillo, intentó tomarse las cosas con calma y serenidad, pero las noticias regaron sus oídos saturando su ya atribulado ánimo. El estado de su esposo casi hizo que quisiera volver a la oscuridad de nuevo. Los doctores no omitieron ningún detalle, y Candy se lo agradeció, pero un terror frío se adueñó de su corazón cuando le informaron de las lesiones de Terry. Su alma quiso desechar inmediatamente todas las posibilidades que aquel cuadro médico ofrecía, pero su mente analítica, su visión profesional, sabía que no eran alentadoras, no eran nada alentadoras. Terry tenía el hígado bastante maltrecho y un pulmón bastante afectado, y el golpe en la cabeza aún era una tremenda incógnita.

\- Señora Grandchester, no podemos posponer más la operación. – Los ojos aguamarina observaban al médico sin apenas ver.

¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer? Sabía lo que le estaban pidiendo, lo sabía muy bien. Y también sabía que era ella quien debía tomar la decisión. Era su esposa. Pero … Dios, no podía … _¡Terry, no quiero perderte!_ Gritaba su corazón. No podía imaginar que Terry abandonara este mundo, no podía imaginar estar sin él … pero, de hecho, si no tomaba una decisión, Terry acabaría muriendo.

Así que, ahora se hallaba allí, aquel miércoles maldito, sentada en aquella habitación, esperando … esperando a que su marido luchara por su vida en la mesa de operaciones.

Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se escaparon de entre sus pestañas y cayeron sobre sus manos entrelazadas. _No podré … no podré seguir_ … decía su corazón.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que girara la cabeza al tiempo que se secaba las húmedas mejillas.

\- ¡Candy! – Patty echó a correr hacia ella y ambas amigas se abrazaron con fuerza. – Oh, Candy, querida … - Patty le tocó suavemente el rostro - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien, tranquila, - Candy intentó sonreír – es más de lo que parece. – Dijo, haciendo referencia a su rostro amoratado y el labio hinchado.

\- Te … ¿os hicieron …? – Candy negó con la cabeza.

\- Tuvimos suerte.

Albert se acercó, sentándose al lado de la rubia y besándola en la mejilla.

\- ¿Hay noticias?

\- No … y ya llevan un par de horas …

\- Todo irá bien, Candy … - Patty le apretó la mano y sonrió entre lágrimas – Terry es fuerte …

\- Sí, lo sé … - De pronto se fijó en que la pareja iba rigurosamente vestida de negro, y ellos, al ver su expresión, suspiraron.

\- Venimos del oficio funerario de Neil. Hoy se le ha dado sepultura.

\- Oh … - Neil había muerto, era cierto. Neil … a pesar de todo, el buen corazón de Candy hacía que sintiera lástima por su muerte. Sólo esperaba que allá donde hubiera ido el alma de Neil, hubiera logrado encontrar al fin la paz. – Lo lamento, de veras que sí. ¿Cómo estaba su familia?

\- Destrozados. – Candy asintió con tristeza.

\- Y … ¿y el otro joven? ¿Quién era? ¿Y su familia?

\- Son empresarios de la costa este. De Nueva York. Los Jenssen. Ya han realizado los trámites para trasladar su cuerpo. Se marchan en unos días.

\- Lo siento tanto ...

\- Todos lo sentimos, pequeña … - Albert le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la besó - … pero no puedo dejar de dar gracias a Dios por tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros. – A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y apretó la mano de Albert.

\- Gracias, Albert.

\- William, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas unos minutos? – Patty sonrió a su marido, al tiempo que este se levantaba y acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa, asintiendo.

\- Claro, querida, vengo en un momento.

Candy frunció el ceño desconcertada, mientras observaba cómo Albert abandonaba la estancia y se giraba a mirar a Patty.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Patty? – Su amiga sonrió con dulzura, apoyando una mano inconscientemente en su abultado vientre. A Candy el gesto no le pasó desapercibido. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Bueno … no demasiado. – Candy se incorporó preocupada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Me estoy debilitando … - los ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas, pero la joven las desechó con firmeza - ¡Maldita sea! Me había hecho el firme propósito de no llorar … - sonrió a su amiga – y de no darte más preocupaciones de las que ya tienes. Pero he de marcharme, y quiero que sepas por qué no voy a poder estar a tu lado en estos momentos.

\- ¿Marcharte?

\- La anemia es cada vez mayor … los médicos desconocen la causa, y de seguir a este ritmo, no podría terminar el embarazo …

\- Dios mío … - Candy se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

\- Hay una clínica especializada en Washington que podría ayudarme. Me marcho mañana. – Patty se secó las mejillas, intentando sonreír y apretando la mano de su amiga. – Allí me cuidarán, me controlarán … estaré bien.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – Patty hizo un gesto.

\- Ya no importa, querida … lo único que siento es no poder estar aquí contigo …

\- No digas tonterías … - Ambas se abrazaron.

\- Me voy con el tío Robert y su esposa. William ha de quedarse un tiempo, pero vendrá en cuanto sea posible …

\- ¿Vas a estar allí sola? Albert debería acompañarte ...

\- Ahora es imposible, Candy, con todo lo que ha sucedido … créeme que a él es a quien más le afecta esta situación. – Candy suspiró y asintió. – Pero estaré bien … - se acarició el abdomen – estaremos bien.

\- En cuanto todo esto pase … - Se miraron a los ojos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, querida …

Y volvieron a abrazarse.

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo arder … arder en llamas. El sudor corría por su piel, sentía los dedos de su amante recorrer sus curvas … sus caderas … las suaves yemas de los dedos acariciando los contornos de sus pezones … gimió, sintiendo endurecerse las puntas … la húmeda lengua empujando la carne … se aventuró a alargar las manos. Tocaba su suave piel … sus hombros bien formados … y su amante se movió sobre ella. _Lo quiero dentro de mí …_ susurraba su mente. El bajo vientre realizaba movimientos espasmódicos al notar los dedos en la cavidad femenina … volvió a gemir … _Matt, Matt …_ pero de pronto frunció el ceño. _¿Matt? ¿Eres tú?_ _¿Estás vivo? ¿Eres tú de verdad?_ Intentaba verle el rostro, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Pero estaba oscuro. No podía verlo … la inquisitiva lengua continuaba el asalto a sus pechos …

\- Matt … - Gimió sin fuerzas.

\- ¿Quién es Matt?

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. Intentó moverse, pero no podía.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Qué pasa nena? – Oyó la desagradable risa masculina y el feo rostro entró de lleno en su campo de visión.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

\- Me gustan las que luchan …

Forcejeaba con él encima, los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – Una fuerte mano oprimió su cuello, dificultándole la respiración. Sólo oía la desagradable risa en sus oídos.

\- Eso es, nena …

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Quieta!

\- ¡Déjame!

\- ¡Annie!

\- ¡Déjame!

Sintió que le propinaban una bofetada en el rostro y abrió los ojos de par en par. La luz hirió sus iris y se giró hacia un lado.

\- ¡Annie! – Ella se tapó los ojos con la mano y se incorporó con dificultad. – Annie … - Reconocía la voz … esa voz … de pronto, el estómago le dio un vuelco y sin ver, giró el rostro y vomitó. Tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor. – Annie, tranquila …

\- Señora Cornwell, incorpórese, vamos … - Una voz femenina. Intentó volver a abrir los ojos y esta vez aguantó la intensidad luminosa.

Pronto descubrió que se hallaba en la habitación de hospital. Todo había sido una pesadilla … las enfermeras la ayudaban a levantarse y el dolor del pie volvía a hacerse presente.

\- Vamos a limpiarla … señor Cornwell …

\- Esperaré fuera.

Annie giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver la espalda de Archie abandonar la estancia. Las enfermeras la sentaron en la cama y la ayudaron a desprenderse del maltrecho camisón. Tenía el estómago revuelto.

\- ¿Está mareada? – Annie asintió. – Si desea volver a vomitar, avísenos …

\- ¿Qué me pasa?

\- No se preocupe, es por los sedantes …

¿Los sedantes? ¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba el bosque, haber llegado al hospital … pero todo estaba borroso … las imágenes saltaban en su mente. Una enfermera le paso un paño mojado y se limpió el rostro, intentando despejarse. Ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? – Susurró con voz ronca.

\- Un par de días … el médico ha ordenado que dejemos de suministrarle medicación, así que comenzara a sentirse mejor.

\- ¿Dónde …? – Miró alrededor desorientada.

\- Levante los brazos. – Las enfermeras le pusieron un camisón limpio y la levantaron, ayudándola entre ambas a llegar al diván, mientras limpiaban el lecho y el suelo. Abrieron la ventana para que el aire fresco inundara la estancia y Annie respiró agradecida. Una vez terminaron, la ayudaron a volver a la cama. – Su esposo entrara enseguida.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida la cerró, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Y qué le iba a decir a Archie? Se frotó las sienes. Le dolía la cabeza, pero también le habían dicho que era normal. Parpadeó observando el cielo a través del ventanal. El plomizo cielo cargado de lluvia parecía conocer su estado de ánimo.

 _El cielo llora … llora por ti, mi amor …_ y volvieron las lágrimas. Ahora ya podía dejarse llevar, ahora ya podía abandonarse … ya no importaba … él ya no estaba …

\- Annie … - Cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de girar la cabeza hacia la voz. Ni siquiera le importó tener el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Su esposo la observaba con tristeza, casi con congoja, y Annie incluso se compadeció de él.

\- Hola, Archie. – Intentó sonreír, mientras él se acercaba lentamente al lecho.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Mejor? – La joven asintió. – Me alegro. Nos tenías preocupados.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Te desmayaste de pronto … - Archie se encogió de hombros. – Tu tensión estaba por las nubes … los médicos se asustaron …

\- ¿Dónde está Candy?

\- En la habitación contigua. – Annie comenzó a incorporarse.

\- Espera, Annie, no sé si es prudente …

\- Estoy bien.

\- Lo sé, pero hemos de preguntar al médico si puedes levantarte. – La joven suspiró frustrada, volviendo a acostarse.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Sus ojos se encontraron y Archie frunció el ceño. – Lo soportaré, Archie … debo saberlo.

\- Neil Legan ha muerto. – Los grandes ojos azules de Annie se abrieron horrorizados.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le cortaron el cuello. Y también ese otro joven … - Annie desvió la mirada. _Contrólate, Annie, debes hacerlo …_ sentía los ojos de su esposo fijos en su rostro. – Jenssen. Matthew Jenssen. – Annie tragó con fuerza y volvió a encontrarse con los ojos avellana. - ¿Lo conocías?

\- Vagamente … - susurró ella con voz ronca – creo que nos conocimos al inicio de la fiesta …

\- ¿Sabes qué hacía ese joven en aquella salita? – Annie negó con la cabeza. - ¿Y tú?

\- Estaba buscando a Candy … - frunció el ceño - ¿es esto un interrogatorio? – Archie alzó las manos.

\- En absoluto … pero el de la policía sí lo será. – La morena comenzaba a enfurecerse.

\- ¿Es eso todo lo que te preocupa? Acabo de pasar por un infierno … y solo te preocupa lo que pueda decirle a la policía …

\- Yo no he dicho eso, Annie …- Archie se alejó unos pasos de la cama, acercándose al ventanal.

\- ¿Crees que estaba en la sala con ese joven? – Escupió ella.

\- ¿Era así? – Él se volvió a mirarla fijamente y ella enrojeció levemente. Frunció el ceño y apartó las mantas.

\- ¿Podrías avisar al doctor, por favor? – Archie se acercó a la cama y la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que Annie se estremeciera.

\- Te ayudaré a ponerte el batín e iré a por el médico. – Él ya no la miraba, los labios apretados y el rostro tenso. La joven solo pudo asentir, mientras su esposo hacía lo que había dicho y se alejaba hacia la puerta.

Una vez sola, tuvo que apoyarse en la repisa del ventanal, intentando ahogar los sollozos que la consumían.

* * *

Las horas se agotaban sin noticias, y su alma se consumía de nervios e incertidumbre. Aun no sabían nada … _Dios, necesito salir de aquí …_ se decía a sí misma la joven rubia una y otra vez. Iba a comenzar a gritar de un momento a otro.

Observó a las personas dispersas por la habitación. Sabía que todos la amaban y deseaban estar a su lado en aquellos duros momentos … pero ella lo único que deseaba era quedarse sola.

Patty se había retirado a descansar, abrazando estrechamente a sus dos amigas y prometiendo reunirse con ellas en cuanto todo hubiera pasado … con su bebé en los brazos. Albert había vuelto hacía poco para estar un poco con Candy, siendo Archie quien se había despedido momentáneamente para hacerse cargo de ciertos asuntos junto con George. Pero Annie no había querido separarse de su lado.

\- Mañana seréis interrogadas por la policía. – Ambas jóvenes se volvieron a mirar a Albert. – He logrado que lo pospusieran debido a la operación inminente de Terry, pero mañana vendrán a tomaros declaración. – Ellas asintieron con gravedad. – Han encontrado cinco cuerpos calcinados en la mansión Leicester. Todo Chicago está conmocionado con lo sucedido. La alta sociedad está formando un revuelo … no se sienten seguros. – Albert se encogió de hombros. – Y yo temo por vosotras. Sobre todo por ti, Candy, ya que en tu caso, además de pertenecer a la familia Andrew, eres la nueva esposa de Terry Graham … y con todo lo que está sucediendo … no te imaginas la que se ha montado en la ciudad al enterarse de lo sucedido a Terry …- La joven tragó con fuerza y carraspeó, apretándose las manos con nerviosismo.

\- Albert … - observó también a Annie – ambos … he de deciros algo que rogaría no saliera de esta habitación y se quedara entre nosotros tres. – Los dos la observaron perplejos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy? – La joven suspiró.

\- He de pedirte Albert que envíes un telegrama urgente … un par de telegramas urgentes, mejor dicho. Sé que la noticia ya ha trascendido a la prensa y no tardaran en enterarse … si no lo han hecho ya. Estarán preocupados … - Albert se había acercado a ella.

\- Candy … ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- Albert … Annie … Eleanor Baker es la madre biológica de Terry …

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Eleanor Baker? ¿La actriz?

\- Sí, así es … por favor, como ya he dicho, nadie lo sabe … sería … - Albert le pasó un brazo por los hombros y notó que la joven temblaba. – Necesito que le envíes un telegrama … y también a su padre, el duque de Grandchester … no sé … - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - … no sé qué va a pasar …

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y los tres pegaron un respingo, mientras varios doctores entraban a la estancia.

\- ¿Sra. Grandchester? – Los médicos se acercaron a ellos.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

\- Su esposo está estable en estos momentos …

\- Gracias a Dios …

\- Pero su estado sigue siendo muy grave …

Los doctores comenzaron a narrar los avatares de la operación a una desbordada Candy, quien daba gracias a que Albert la sostenía firmemente por los hombros, al tiempo que Annie la tomaba con fuerza de la mano.

\- El Sr. Grandchester está en coma en este instante … - Candy se tapo la boca con una temblorosa mano, intentando tragarse las lágrimas. – Sus heridas internas están controladas … aunque aun no podemos descartar posibles infecciones y tampoco en como van a evolucionar los órganos … pero lo que más nos preocupa es el cerebro … ha de despertar para poder analizar los posibles efectos … - la joven sentía cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas - … lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar … y rezar porque consiga superar las próximas horas …

\- ¿Qué posibilidades tiene? – Preguntó Albert con voz ronca.

\- Muy limitadas … lo lamento. – El médico miró a Candy y le apretó el brazo con empatía. – Sólo puedo decirle que nunca he visto a nadie aferrarse a la vida con tanta fuerza, Sra. Grandchester … - la joven asintió entre lágrimas - … confiemos en esa fuerza.

* * *

Los días pasaron lentos, agónicos … había pasado ya una semana desde la operación de Terry, pero el joven continuaba en coma, y Candy sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasara sin que Terry diera señales de poder despertar por sí mismo, las posibilidades de recuperación serían cada vez más remotas.

Y ahora allí estaba, junto a su cama, oyendo su rítmica respiración bajo la mascarilla de oxigeno y los ruidos impersonales de las máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo. Su querido esposo yacía pálido sobre el lecho, su rostro parcialmente tapado por la mascarilla, los brazos inertes sobre la blanca sábana, con las vías pinchando su carne y el pecho cubierto de ventosas que conectaban su cuerpo a las máquinas. Candy apenas podía descubrirlo bajo todo aquello, y apenas podía acariciarle suavemente la mano, sabiendo por experiencia la delicadeza de aquellos aparatos.

La primera vez que pudo verlo, hacia un par de días, no pudo evitar sollozar amargamente, aunque al instante hubo de sobreponerse para poder afrontar la situación con coraje y valentía, como siempre hacía. Y apenas se había separado de su lado desde entonces.

 _Mi amor … mi dulce amor …_ hablaba con él suavemente, intentando que oyera su voz, intentando descubrir algún cambio, algún gesto en aquel pálido rostro que le hiciera saber que iba a volver junto a ella. Imágenes del Terry adolescente que la enamoró venían a acosarla últimamente … ¿era eso una despedida? ¿Le estaba Terry diciendo adiós? ¡No!

-escena retrospectiva-

\- _¡Terrence G. Grandchester! … Así que todavía fumas …_

\- _Me asustaste, pensé que era la Madre Superiora …_

\- _Me tapé la nariz al hablar. Veo que hasta tú le tienes miedo a la Madre Superiora …_

\- _No, sólo me sorprendiste …_

\- _¿Me das los cigarrillos?_

\- _¿Tú fumas?_

\- _¡Por supuesto que no! Están confiscados. Te doy esto en su lugar._

\- _¡Una armónica!_

\- _Es mi armónica, sólo tienes que tocarla cuando tengas ganas de fumar … sabes que es muy malo fumar …_

\- _Es tu armónica … y estoy seguro de que quieres que te de un beso para agradecértelo …_

\- _¡Terrence!_

-fin de escena retrospectiva-

El día que le regaló su armónica … no hacía mucho que Terry le había confesado que aún la conservaba, que nunca se había separado de ella …

Apretó la mano masculina y se secó las húmedas mejillas suspirando profundamente. _Candy, has de ser fuerte … has de ser fuerte por él …_

Patty ya se había marchado a Washington y Albert les había comunicado que todo iba bien, que la habían ingresado en la clínica y que ambos, ella y el bebé, estaban en buenas manos. Las heridas de Annie y de ella misma se estaban curando favorablemente, al menos las externas … ya que las internas, las del corazón, iban a ser más complicadas de sanar.

Los periodistas continuaban apostados a las puertas del hospital, y los Andrew habían tenido que contratar a todo un equipo de seguridad para proteger tanto el hospital como las mansiones y los despachos en Chicago. Albert ya le había informado a Candy de que había enviado los telegramas que le había pedido y que apenas el día anterior había recibido respuesta del secretario del duque, indicando que partía para Chicago. Así como Eleanor Baker, quien, de hecho, Candy creía que estaba a punto de llegar. La joven no había vuelto a verla … desde aquella triste tarde en Rockstown, cuando se la encontró tras la función de Terry y charlaron unos instantes. Siempre le había parecido una mujer formidable, fuerte e independiente … y lamentaba profundamente que volvieran a encontrarse en tan trágicas circunstancias. Entonces se percató de que Eleanor era su suegra … eran familia.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se irguió un poco. Le dolía la espalda … ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba allí sentada. Se levanto despacio y se dirigió al ventanal, bajándose lentamente la mascarilla que cubría su rostro al llegar al cristal.

Recordó el interrogatorio con la policía. Había resultado ser exhaustivo y agotador … y tuvo que mentir indirectamente … aunque le doliera hacerlo. Pero Adam les había salvado la vida. Era lo menos que podía hacer … y sabía que Annie pensaba lo mismo.

-escena retrospectiva-

\- Tome asiento, por favor, Sra. Grandchester.

El policía le indicó la silla frente a ellos con un ademán. Como Candy y Annie no habían sido dadas de alta aún del hospital, habían habilitado una sala especial para que la policía pudiera interrogarlas sin problema. Al lado del joven policía se encontraba el inspector encargado del caso que se había presentado a la joven la noche que las encontraron.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – El inspector Olsen sonrió con simpatía.

\- Bien, gracias.

\- ¿Y su esposo?

\- Sin cambios.

\- Lo lamento. – La joven bajó la mirada. – Bien, hemos de empezar. Quiero que me cuente pausadamente todo lo que hizo desde que se levantó la mañana de la fiesta en la mansión Andrew.

Las preguntas y respuestas se sucedieron durante lo que a la joven le parecieron horas.

\- ¿Cómo lograron escapar de la mansión?

\- Uno de los hombres nos dejó marchar.

\- ¿Las dejó marchar? – Candy asintió, rezando porque su rostro no enrojeciera.

\- Cuando todos dormían, nos abrió la puerta. Él … había llegado más tarde … también me salvo de que … de ser violada …

\- Comprendo.

-fin de escena retrospectiva-

No sabía que conclusiones habría sacado el inspector … parecía un buen hombre. El interrogatorio la dejó prácticamente sin fuerzas, pero ello no fue impedimento para que volviera junto al lecho de su esposo.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

\- Hemos de realizar unas pruebas a su esposo, Sra. Grandchester, la llamaremos cuando hayamos terminado. – La enfermera le apretó el brazo. – Vaya a descansar un rato.

La joven se dirigió a su habitación con pasos lentos, y una vez entró, se encontró a Annie esperándola.

\- Hola, querida. – La joven morena se acercó a abrazarla. - ¿Cómo está Terry?

\- Sin cambios. – Era la frase que repetía sin cesar. Sin cambios. Terry no despertaba …

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al ventanal, donde había un pequeño asiento alargado y se sentaron con las manos entrelazadas.

\- ¿Dónde está Archie? – Annie se encogió de hombros.

\- Trabajando … supongo. – Candy frunció el ceño. Tomó a Annie suavemente de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara.

\- Annie … creo que es hora de que hablemos. – La morena negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no quiero agobiarte más con mis problemas …

\- ¡Annie, por favor, ya basta! – Candy se enfureció. – Eres mi hermana, mi familia, y vas a decirme ahora mismo qué es lo que está pasando.

La rubia vio cómo el rostro de su amiga se cubría de una profunda tristeza, pero ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos. Annie alzó la mirada y la observó de frente, casi con serenidad.

\- Está bien, tienes razón. – Suspiró. – No sé cómo vas a reaccionar con todo lo que debo contarte, Candy, sólo espero que de alguna manera puedas llegar a comprenderme … - la rubia frunció el ceño – Ese joven … Matt … - Annie carraspeó para aclararse la enronquecida voz – Matthew Jenssen … era un joven del que me había enamorado profundamente.

\- ¿Qué? – Candy se echó hacia atrás estupefacta.

\- No lo planeé, Candy, simplemente sucedió. – Annie se apretaba las manos nerviosa. – No voy a disculparme, ni pedir que me perdones, que me perdonéis … soy consciente de mis actos, de lo que he hecho … y lo asumo …

\- Pero … pero Annie …

\- Lo sé, lo sé … - se le quebró la voz y volvió a carraspear para contenerse - … no era un capricho, Candy … jamás … jamás me había sentido así …

\- Annie, yo … no comprendo … Archie …

La voz de Annie llenó la estancia relatando pausadamente todo lo sucedido. Sus problemas con Archie, lo que sintió tras la pérdida de su hijo … su estancia en Erie, cómo conoció a Matt, cómo el joven la salvo de todas las maneras imaginables … cómo la hizo mujer, cómo la ayudó a superarse a sí misma …

Ambas lloraban amargamente cuando en última instancia Annie se derrumbó en brazos de Candy.

\- Oh, Annie, yo …

\- Y lamento profundamente lo que le he hecho a Archie, de veras, quiero que sea feliz … pero sé que no lo seremos, juntos no lo seremos, Candy … y ahora … ahora Matt ya no está …

Annie sollozaba y Candy la dejó desahogarse. Ni siquiera sabía cómo consolar a Annie, no sabía que decirle …

\- ¿Archie sabe algo de esto?

\- No … no lo creo … - Annie se incorporó, secándose el rostro. – Aunque a veces intuyo que sospecha algo … - sus ojos se encontraron - … no quiero que Archie sufra más, no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa. En el interrogatorio me preguntaron por Matt … - frunció el ceño - … no quise que nada de esto se supiera … ¿para qué de todos modos? Nadie debe sufrir más de lo necesario … les dije que me lo había encontrado en el pasillo por casualidad y que insistió en acompañarme a buscarte …

\- ¿No era así?

\- Matt me había seguido … la … la tarde anterior … - Annie enrojeció - … habíamos estado juntos en su hotel.

\- Oh, Annie …

\- Fui para decirle que no volviera a contactar conmigo, que iba a intentar luchar por mi matrimonio … - los ojos azules de Annie se llenaron de lágrimas – pero al final … Dios, Candy, tal vez no me comprendas y creas que soy una … una … - se le quebró la voz – yo le amaba de verdad …pero estaba dispuesta a quedarme con Archie …

\- ¿Lo hubieras hecho? – Ambas amigas se miraron fijamente unos instantes.

\- No lo sé … - Candy le apretó la mano.

\- Annie, creo que debes enfrentarte a todo esto. Debes pensar muy bien que vas a hacer a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – La joven la miró asustada. - ¿A qué te refieres? Archie y yo estamos casados, Candy, para bien o para mal. Jamás osaría avergonzar a mi esposo … - la joven rubia la miró con tristeza.

\- Oh, querida … pero ya lo has hecho … - El rostro de Annie se puso rojo como las brasas, pero aguantó la mirada verde mar.

\- Lo sé … me refiero a que no lo expondré a un escándalo a ojos de la sociedad …

\- ¿Y es mejor que ambos estéis toda la vida sufriendo? Annie, debéis daros la opción de cambiar, si así lo deseáis …

\- No podemos separarnos, Candy …

\- ¿Quién lo dice? Estoy segura de que buscarían la manera …

\- Pero …

\- Has de hablar con Archie … creo que podréis llegar a un entendimiento … - Candy la observaba con tristeza.

\- Y … ¿y qué harías tú en mi caso? ¿Qué opciones tendría?

\- Volver a empezar, Annie … sabes que yo nunca te dejaré … te ayudaré. – Su amiga ahogó un sollozo.

La puerta se abrió en esos instantes, interrumpiendo a las jóvenes.

\- Sra. Grandchester, - una enfermera había entrado en la estancia – ya hemos terminado con su esposo. Sólo quería avisarla.

\- Bien, muchas gracias, - sonrió la joven – voy enseguida. – La enfermera las dejó solas y Candy abrazó a Annie. – Ve a descansar un rato, querida.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, no te preocupes. Los doctores de Terry van a pasarse en breve a examinarlo, y deseo estar allí para que me comenten las últimas noticias sobre su estado. Luego me paso a verte y continuamos charlando, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Annie salió al pasillo segundos después de Candy y suspiró suavemente al verla marchar rápidamente con la cabeza baja. Cuanta muerte … cuanta tristeza … Annie rezaba porque Terry se recuperara … Candy merecía tanto ser feliz …

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su propia habitación, perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sra. Cornwell? – La joven dio un respingo y se echó hacia atrás al toparse de frente con una mujer. – Oh, discúlpeme … no quería asustarla … - Annie parpadeó confusa y su corazón comenzó a latir salvaje al encontrarse con los ojos de aquella dama. Dios mío … aquellos ojos color ámbar … al instante fue consciente de que se hallaba ante la madre de Matt. – No sé si se acuerda de mí … - Annie tragó con fuerza, intentando recobrar la compostura.

\- Sí … nos conocimos en la fiesta, señora …

\- Sra. Jenssen. – La mujer la observaba fijamente y Annie sintió que su rostro ardía.

\- Yo … yo lamento … - Dios, iba a echarse a llorar … y no, no debía … la mujer alzó una mano.

\- Gracias … escuche, Sra. Cornwell, tal vez le parezca una osadía y una indiscreción, - la mujer parecía compungida – pero me he obligado a mí misma a hacer esto, ya que sé que de otro modo la duda me perseguirá durante el resto de mi vida. – La joven contuvo la respiración, mirándola asustada. - ¿podríamos hablar en un lugar más … privado?

Annie tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y preceder a la mujer a su habitación. Sentía flaquear las rodillas y el cuerpo tembloroso. Dios … ¿qué iba a decirle aquella mujer? ¿Qué era lo que sabía?

Una vez se instalaron ante los sillones frente a la ventana, Annie tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para lograr mirar a la mujer a la cara, pero enseguida constató que la dama se hallaba casi tan alterada como ella.

\- Por favor, discúlpeme Sra. Cornwell por lo que voy a pedirle … si mi esposo me viera … - se secó discretamente las comisuras de los ojos – no tengo derecho, pero … por favor, ante todo quiero que sepa que no hago esto por ofenderla, ni por juzgarla … simplemente, - se le quebró la voz ligeramente y carraspeó – he perdido a mi hijo, al que amaba más que a mi vida y … - Annie parpadeó y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. Apartó la vista. - … encontré esto entre sus cosas … - Annie volvió a mirarla y su corazón dio un vuelco al constatar que lo que la mujer le tendía con mano temblorosa era la carta que Annie le había escrito en Erie a Matt como despedida. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, y miró a la mujer con pánico. – No, no se preocupe … yo … como le he dicho, no he venido a juzgarla … sólo … yo, yo quería saber …

La puerta se abrió de pronto, haciendo que ambas mujeres pegaran un respingo, al tiempo que los señores Brigthon entraban a la estancia y se quedaban sorprendidos observándolas.

\- Mamá, papá … -Annie se levantó rápidamente, saludando a sus padres.

\- Hola, Annie, querida … ¿interrumpimos?

\- Soy el Sr. Brigthon … - se acercó el aludido a la Sra. Jenssen con una sonrisa.

Se sucedieron rápidamente las presentaciones y Annie acompañó a la Sra. Jenssen al pasillo, mientras esta se despedía de sus padres. Una vez fuera, la mujer sonrió con tristeza.

\- Perdone por haberla molestado, Sra. Cornwell … - la mujer se dio la vuelta, pero de pronto Annie la retuvo por el brazo, mirándola fijamente.

\- Esa carta era mentira … - la mujer la miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esa carta era mentira. – Annie parpadeó, brillantes sus ojos azules. – La escribí para liberarlo … para que pudiera ser feliz … pero no me hizo caso … - carraspeó y continuó con voz ronca – lo amaba más que a nada … ojalá hubiera muerto yo en su lugar … - las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la Sra. Jenssen – pero jamás volveré a hablar de esto … - continuó Annie con voz firme, y tras un momento de confusión, la mujer asintió imperceptiblemente y la joven se dio rápidamente la vuelta, volviendo a entrar en la habitación.

* * *

Una vez llegó Candy a cuidados intensivos, la enfermera le pidió que esperara unos minutos en la sala de espera, ya que los doctores estaban examinando a su esposo en ese instante. Cuando los médicos salieron, saludaron a Candy con amabilidad. Era una joven muy notable y fuerte, y todos la respetaban y le estaban cogiendo apego.

\- Buenas tardes, Sra. Grandchester.

\- ¿Cómo … cómo está?

\- Pues hemos de decir que el examen es muy favorable. Su estado, dentro de lo que cabe, es estable, satisfactorio.

\- Pero … pero entonces … ¿por qué no despierta? – Los doctores la miraron con cierta tristeza.

\- Lo desconocemos, Sra. Grandchester …

\- Candy, por favor …

\- Sus órganos se están recuperando, las heridas han mejorado … y tras la fiebre inicial, esta ya no se ha vuelto a repetir. – Candy suspiró, pasándose las manos por el cabello, mientras observaba a través del cristal, el cuerpo inerte de Terry tumbado en el lecho.

\- ¿Y si no despierta? – Preguntó en voz baja.

\- Lamentablemente, su cuerpo … y más concretamente, su mente, comenzaría a deteriorarse paulatinamente. – Candy tragó con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño. El médico le apretó el brazo. – Ánimo, Candy …

La joven alzó la cabeza y sonrió débilmente a los doctores, mientras estos se despedían y se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Pero de pronto, se activó la alarma y todos volvieron la cabeza, al tiempo que una de las enfermeras salía rápidamente de la habitación, y los doctores echaban a correr hacia ella.

\- ¡Convulsiones!

\- ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¡Quédese aquí, Candy!

La joven apretó el demudado rostro contra el cristal que dejaba ver la habitación, viendo cómo el cuerpo de su esposo se convulsionaba en el lecho. _¡No! ¡Terry!_ Gritaba su corazón.

Los doctores rodearon el lecho y Candy ya no pudo ver lo que sucedía. Las máquinas emitían todo tipo de sonidos y se estaba conteniendo para no golpear el cristal y la puerta y abalanzarse a la habitación. Una de las enfermeras comenzó a correr las cortinas de la cristalera.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor!

Dentro de la estancia, la actividad era frenética. Quitaron a Terry la mascarilla y le inyectaron medicación, logrando que el joven dejara de convulsionarse.

\- ¿Tensión? ¿Ritmo cardiaco?

\- ¿Le volvemos a poner el oxígeno?

\- ¡Un momento, doctor!

\- ¿Sr. Grandchester? – Uno de los médicos le examinaba los ojos.

\- ¡Reaccionan las pupilas!

\- ¡Terry! – El médico le tomó el rostro con firmeza.

Incorporaron al joven un poco en el lecho mientras continuaban analizando su estado. De pronto, el joven tosió y alzó el brazo.

\- ¡Terry! Terry, tranquilo …

\- ¿Me escuchas? – Las pupilas reaccionaron y el joven comenzó a mover la cabeza.

Vieron que abría la boca intentando decir algo, pero no salía ningún sonido. Las pupilas reaccionaron a la luz y se abrieron de golpe, por un segundo.

\- Sr. Garchester, todo está bien, tranquilo …

Los médicos continuaban su examen, implacables, ayudados por el equipo de enfermeras.

\- Mary, salga y dígale a Candy que su esposo ha despertado.


	39. Capitulo 39 - Oscuridad

La estación de Chicago bullía de actividad y los pasajeros llenaban los andenes, subiendo y bajando de los trenes que arribaban a la ciudad. William Albert Andrew se echó hacia atrás un poco el ala de su sombrero y suspiró. Hacía calor. Se desabrochó un poco el chaleco, abriéndose la chaqueta, y miró a George apostado a su lado, quien al ver su mirada se encogió de hombros.

Súbitamente, el fogonazo de una cámara le hizo cerrar los ojos y llevarse una mano a la frente.

\- ¡Señor Andrew!

Un par de reporteros se acercaban a él entre la gente, y automáticamente, su personal de seguridad se interpuso entre ambos, interceptando a los reporteros. _¡Maldita sea!_ William maldijo por lo bajo. No creía que fueran a seguirlo incluso hasta allí. Y no era el mejor momento, ya que la razón por la que se encontraba en la estación era porque la actriz Eleanor Baker llegaba en esos instantes a Chicago.

\- George, - susurró William – voy a marcharme al auto y os esperaremos detrás de la estación, ¿de acuerdo? Están encima de mí, y no es prudente que la descubran … aún no.

\- De acuerdo, señor.

La Srta. Baker había dejado instrucciones claras y precisas sobre cómo debía ser su encuentro para poder pasar lo más desapercibida posible, dado que la ciudad estaba invadida de reporteros … y más cuando hacía tres días que había saltado la noticia de que Terrence Graham había ganado la batalla a la muerte.

William se marcho a paso rápido hacia la salida, acompañado de los de seguridad y llevándose a los reporteros tras él. George se adelantó unos pasos, mezclándose entre la gente e intentando descubrir algún indicio de la presencia de la famosa actriz.

\- Discúlpeme, caballero, - la aterciopelada voz femenina hizo que a George se le erizara la piel de la nuca y se diera la vuelta lentamente para toparse de frente con una elegante y alta dama, con gafas oscuras, cabello negro cortado estilo garçon y sombrero - ¿es usted de la familia Andrew?

\- Soy el asistente del Sr. Andrew, Srta … - La mujer adelantó una elegante mano y sonrió.

\- Me estaban esperando.

George ayudó a la dama con sus maletas y pasaron lentamente ante los reporteros que se habían quedado aguardando a la entrada de la estación, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera, donde el coche de los Andrew aguardaba pacientemente. Mientras Andy ayudaba a George con las maletas, la mujer se subió al automóvil y se sentó frente a un sorprendido William, que la miraba con la boca abierta.

\- Por fin nos conocemos, Sr. Andrew …

\- Perdone, pero … usted es …

La mujer sonrió y a continuación con elegantes gestos procedió a quitarse el sombrero, dejándolo a su lado y de pronto, la corta peluca negra liberó una larga melena rubia que cayó en cascada sobre los hombros. Por último, la mujer se quitó las grandes gafas y el hermoso rostro de la conocida actriz norteamericana deslumbró al joven rubio.

\- Oh … Srta. Baker … - ella sonrió con dulzura.

\- Le pido perdón por presentarme de esta manera, pero he creído oportuno tomar medidas …

\- Ha sido muy buena idea …

\- ¿Cómo está? – El bello rostro de la mujer se oscureció. – Y por favor, no omita detalles, Sr. Andrew … ¿cómo está mi hijo?

\- William, por favor …

\- Entonces, debe llamarme Eleanor.

* * *

\- Buenos días.

El joven volvió la cabeza ligeramente hacia la alegre voz de la enfermera que entraba en ese instante a la habitación, pero sólo consiguió que le saliera una mueca. Le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía la cabeza … y continuamente estaba tenso, nervioso … no comprendía, no entendía nada … las palabras se agolpaban en su cerebro pero no sabía ordenarlas correctamente, su cuerpo respondía a los estímulos, pero no respondía a sus órdenes. Estaba asustado y confundido … y desconocía qué le pasaba, qué hacía allí y … quién era.

Una joven rubia lo observaba continuamente a través del cristal que ocupaba una pared de la habitación ante él. Recordaba que siempre estaba allí, desde que había despertado … y en ese momento, la joven hablaba con uno de los médicos. Parecía compungida.

\- Candy, ahora más que nunca debes estar serena, ser paciente …

\- ¿Paciente? – La joven se volvió de espaldas al cristal y se secó las comisuras de los ojos, intentando reponerse. – Soy paciente … y tengo esperanza … - la voz se le quebró un instante - … pero Sam, ni siquiera me habéis dejado verle … tal vez …

\- Hemos de terminar con las pruebas cognitivas y psicomotrices. Ha estado casi dos semanas en coma … como ya te hemos dicho, las consecuencias no parecen ser tan graves como nos temíamos en un principio. Él reacciona a los estímulos, entiende el lenguaje verbal, su visión es adecuada … con un adecuado tratamiento y una buena fisioterapia podría lograr recuperarse favorablemente …

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No recuerda nada … absolutamente nada. Y cuando digo que nada, Candy, significa nada.

\- Pero … - los ojos aguamarina se llenaron de lágrimas – eso puede ser consecuencia del golpe, algo temporal …

\- Tal vez sí … o tal vez no. La zona golpeada del cerebro es complicada. No sabemos qué es lo que puede recuperarse y qué no, Candy. Hemos de ir con mucho cuidado. Una vez terminemos las pruebas, nos reuniremos para afrontar el caso de la mejor manera posible. – El doctor suspiró y la miró con empatía. – Lamento ser tan drástico, de veras, pero la situación es difícil …

El médico se despidió de la joven y entró a la habitación, mientras la enfermera corría las cortinas del cristal y ella se derrumbaba abatida en una de las sillas contiguas.

* * *

Archibald Cornwell terminó de ordenar unos papeles en su escritorio y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, frotándose los cansados ojos. Con todo lo acontecido en la fiesta, tenía más quebraderos de cabeza que nunca. Varios negocios necesitaban de su absoluta concentración, y en ese instante, lo que menos estaba era concentrado. Muchos de los empresarios y familiares que habían llegado a la ciudad con motivo de la fiesta de los Andrew, ya habían partido a sus hogares. Y suponía que así habría sucedido con los Cooper. Ya no había vuelto a verlos desde la fiesta.

Meneó la cabeza y se levantó del sillón, observando el parque que se extendía ante su ventana, y se percató de que en los últimos días apenas había hecho otra cosa que trabajar. Trabajar e ir al hospital, principalmente para apoyar a su prima en su difícil situación con su esposo … y también se suponía que para estar con Annie. Aunque Annie era una sombra, alguien apagado y abatido que pasaba muchas horas perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

Pero Archie sabía que debían hablar, hablar de muchas cosas. Ya no podían continuar así. Hacía un par de días los Jenssen habían ido a despedirse de él, ya que partían a Nueva York. El joven ciertamente les deseaba la mejor de las suertes, bastante habían sufrido ya. Albert se hallaba ocupado con los asuntos de la investigación policial y con Candy, y era él quien debía llevar el peso financiero en esos momentos … y suponía que en los próximos meses, ya que sabía que en cuanto le fuera posible, Albert partiría a Washington a estar con su esposa.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y Sally, su secretaría, apareció en la puerta con una tarjeta.

\- Disculpe, Sr. Conrwell, han dejado esta tarjeta a su nombre.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- No lo sé, señor, cuando he vuelto de la comida, estaba sobre mi mesa. – la joven le tendió la tarjeta y salió.

Archie frunció el ceño y giró la tarjeta entre sus dedos. Sólo figuraba su nombre en el dorso. Abrió el sobre y quedó aún más desconcertado, ya que en la tarjeta apenas se leía el nombre de un hotel y un número de habitación. Pero, ¿qué era aquello? ¿Qué significaba? El joven frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos y acercando la tarjeta más a sus ojos ya que había descubierto un pequeño dibujo en una de las esquinas. ¿Qué era aquello? Al descubrirlo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡La silueta de un caballo! E instintivamente, solo el rostro de una persona se apareció ante él. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Sería posible?

Casi sin pensar en lo que hacía, cogió la chaqueta y salió del despacho.

\- Sally, anula mis citas de la tarde, he de salir … - Dijo por encima del hombro, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

\- Pero …

A la joven no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, ya que Archie ni siquiera esperó al ascensor, sino que continuó escaleras abajo con largas zancadas. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía parar. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y tenía la boca seca. Pero, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Llegó al hotel citado en la nota y pasó raudo ante recepción. No deseaba ser visto por nadie ni tener que dar ningún tipo de explicación. Afortunadamente, llegó a destino sin interrupciones, y de pronto, se hallaba delante de la puerta de la habitación. Estaba muy nervioso. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Respiró profundamente y tocó a la puerta. _Cálmate, Archie, maldita sea._

Los claros ojos con los que soñaba lo saludaron como una mañana de primavera, y el joven contuvo el aliento. Allí estaba, tan fresca, tan hermosa …

\- Hola, Archie. – La joven sonrió y se hizo a un lado, invitándolo a pasar.

\- Claire … - él la miraba confuso, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

La siguió al interior de la suite, llegando al pequeño saloncito, abriendo y cerrando los puños para intentar calmarse un poco y Claire lo invitó a sentarse.

\- ¿Quieres una copa? – Asintió casi automáticamente, siguiendo sus movimientos. Se percató de que la joven estaba tan nerviosa como él.

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo, Claire? – Ella meneaba la cabeza mientras preparaba las copas. Se sentó frente a él y sonrió nerviosa.

\- Yo … - Archie vio cómo se retorcía las manos y sus mejillas se teñían de un tono rosado. Estaba turbada. – Archie, quería verte … estaba preocupada por ti. – El corazón del joven perdió un latido y contuvo el impulso de abrazarla. Sus ojos avellana la acariciaron.

\- Han sido días muy duros … pero afortunadamente, las chicas están bien. Ahora solo esperamos que el marido de mi prima se recupere …

\- ¿Está grave? – Archie asintió y la joven se incorporó un poco y alargó una mano, tomando suavemente la del joven.

\- ¿Cómo está Annie?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, mientras el rostro de Archie se oscurecía y sus ojos se giraban hacia el ventanal, hacia los edificios de Chicago. La joven se levantó lentamente de su sillón y se sentó junto a él en el diván.

\- ¿Por qué has venido, Claire? – Sus ojos se encontraron y ella suspiró profundamente.

\- Sabes que me gusta ir directa al grano, Archie, no sé hacerlo de otro modo … - apretó suavemente su mano – me he enamorado de ti, Archibald Cornwell, y … y quiero intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué? – Archie la miraba estupefacto, con la boca abierta. Ella intentó sonreír sin mucho resultado, su rostro en llamas.

\- Quiero estar contigo … quiero … quiero que estemos juntos …

\- Pero … pero … - el joven se pasó las manos por el cabello, mirándola impactado - ¿juntos? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. - Se observaron largamente el uno al otro, sin apartar la mirada.

\- Quieres que me separe de Annie … - no era una pregunta. La joven tragó con fuerza, pero nada dijo. Archie se levantó del diván, acercándose a los ventanales.

\- ¿Tú quieres seguir a su lado? – Él se giró a mirarla.

\- Sabes de sobra lo que siento, Claire … si no, no estarías aquí. Pero también sabes todo lo que conlleva esa decisión. Y no sé si es posible …

\- Archie … sé todo lo que conlleva, - la joven se había levantado y se acercaba a él lentamente – tanto para ti … como para mí. – Se plantó frente a él, sus claros ojos azules brillantes. – Volvía a Montana con mi padre, dispuesta a olvidarte, dispuesta a seguir con mi vida … pero entonces supe que no podría. No podía acallar estos sentimientos … jamás lo he hecho. Y sé que estoy profundamente enamorada cuando estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por estar contigo …

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Inconscientemente, el joven alzó una mano y acarició suavemente la tersa mejilla femenina.

\- Estoy dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias. Sé que sería complicado … sé que va a ser un escándalo … - Acarició el chaleco de Archie con los dedos – pero te quiero. Lo comprendí en cuanto desapareciste de mi vida, Archie … me sentí vacía, sola … - bajó los ojos – no me había sentido así desde la muerte de mi esposo … - Él le alzó la barbilla. - ¿Tú sientes lo mismo?

\- Se me para el corazón cada vez que me miro en tus hermosos ojos … - susurró Archie con voz ronca. Ojos que en ese momento se llenaron de lágrimas. – Pero … Dios, Claire, necesito un poco de tiempo … - ella frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco.

\- ¿Tiempo?

\- Tiempo para hablar con Annie, para arreglar los asuntos con la familia … he de hablar con Albert …como bien has dicho, va a ser un escándalo …

\- Entonces … - El joven sonrió levemente y tomó su rostro entre las manos, besando los sonrosados labios con suavidad. Ella se aferró a su chaqueta y Archie la tomó por la cintura.

\- He de volver a Montana …

\- Lo sé … - Claire acercó su rostro y se besaron más profundamente.

Pronto sus respiraciones se aceleraron. La joven rodeó su cuello con los brazos y él la estrechó con firmeza contra sí. Los límites se estaban difuminando a pasos agigantados, y fue Archie quien se apartó suavemente, la respiración agitada.

\- Claire … debemos parar … - ella negó con la cabeza ante el sorprendido rostro de Archie.

\- No, no quiero, Archie.

\- Pero … - la joven volvió a acercarse. Sus rostros muy cerca.

\- He venido a estar contigo, mi amor, como ya te he dicho …

\- Pero … - ella sonrió, poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Lo tomó por las manos y se encaminaron a la habitación. Pero él se detuvo. – Claire … creo que no debemos …

\- ¿Por qué no? – El joven enrojeció.

\- Bueno … yo … yo te respeto … - ella le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

\- Lo sé, querido. Pero ahora ya estamos seguros, ¿verdad? – Archie tragó con fuerza, asintiendo imperceptiblemente. – Te deseo, Archie Cornwell … - susurró ella, volviéndose hacia la habitación – pero si deseas marcharte ahora, lo comprenderé.

La joven entró a la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta como una invitación. A Archie le sudaban las manos y le faltaba el aire. Aún no podía procesar claramente todo lo que estaba sucediendo … ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente iba a dar aquel paso? Si lo hacía … Dios, si lo hacía, ya no habría vuelta atrás …

* * *

\- ¿Terrence? - El joven parpadeaba confuso, brillantes sus ojos de zafiro, mientras el médico le observaba las pupilas y comprobaba sus funciones motoras. No comprendía qué sucedía … se percató de que entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no podía verbalizarlo … era incapaz de proferir palabra. Su angustia debió de traslucirse en su rostro, ya que el médico sonrió tranquilizador. - No te preocupes … iremos despacio.

No sabía cuánto llevaba despierto. No había podido moverse de la cama. Durante las largas noches, intentaba desesperadamente mover las piernas, los brazos … pero le resultaba imposible, y terminaba agotado, tanto física como psíquicamente.

Giró los ojos hacia la cristalera que ocupaba una pared de la habitación. Sí, allí estaba … siempre. Aquella chica rubia. ¿Quién era? No había entrado nunca a verle … y al joven le gustaría saber por qué. La joven de pronto se percató de que la miraba e intentó sonreír, pero enseguida se volvió, dándole la espalda, al tiempo que la enfermera cerraba las cortinas.

Candy se secó los ojos con dedos temblorosos y suspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. En breve llegaría Eleanor Baker con Albert, y no quería darles más motivo de disgusto. Sabía lo mucho que se turbaban al verla así. Se dirigió al ventanal y lo abrió un poco para aspirar aire fresco.

Octubre los saludaba con un cielo gris y plomizo, presagio de una inminente tormenta. Ya hacía un mes de aquella terrible noche … la noche que cambió la vida de todos ellos. Y Candy necesitaba de toda su fuerza y coraje para poder soportar toda aquella situación. Su esposo, su amor … se hallaba allí tumbado, solo … intentando … _Dios mío, luchando contra todo …_ las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos aguamarina y ya no pudo retener los sollozos.

Y así la encontraron Eleanor y Albert cuando llegaron.

\- Oh, mi niña … - la actriz la abrazó, llorando también, y la joven se dejó consolar, mientras la mujer le acariciaba el pelo – desahógate … eso es, querida …

Desde el mismo instante en que habían vuelto a verse, hacía ya un par de semanas, parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellas, y conectaron tan perfectamente la una con la otra que incluso ellas mismas estaban sorprendidas del lazo tan estrecho que había surgido entre ambas. Candy descubrió en Eleanor su apoyo, su fuerza. Era la actriz quien la acompañaba en sus horas negras, quien la consolaba en sus malos momentos … con ella no tenía que fingir que estaba bien.

Eleanor se hospedaba en la mansión Andrew, ya que Albert no había querido ni oír hablar de que se fuera a un hotel, y la deslumbrante mujer había conquistado incluso a la tía Elroy. Candy ya había sido dada de alta en el hospital, aunque pasaba más tiempo allí casi que antes, y solo acudía a la mansión para caer rendida en la cama durante unas pocas horas, para volver rápidamente junto a su esposo. Eleanor y Albert habían insistido en que debían hacer turnos, ya que como no les dejaban visitar a Terry aún, podrían distribuir su tiempo y descansar, pero Candy no quiso ni oír hablar de ello.

Se separó de Eleanor suavemente secándose las húmedas mejillas, y Albert le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

\- ¿Te han comentado algo? – La joven negó con la cabeza.

\- Aún están dentro. Os estaba esperando. – Se apretó contra él. - ¿Cómo está Patty? – Albert sonrió, pero era una sonrisa vacía y Candy suspiró.

\- Va … poco a poco.

\- Creo que deberías marcharte a Washington, Albert.

\- No puedo … mi sitio está …

\- Tu sitio está junto a tu esposa, Albert, lo sabes. – Él suspiró.

\- Bien … primero veremos qué sucede con Terry, ¿de acuerdo?

Como si de una señal se tratara, los médicos salieron de la habitación y se acercaron a ellos, saludándolos con cortesía.

\- Sam … - Candy apretó la mano del médico con amabilidad. Era un buen hombre, muy competente. Y la joven sabía que en aquel tiempo ambos se habían llegado a entender perfectamente.

\- Hola, Candy. – El médico sonrió. Era un doctor muy joven, poco mayor que Albert. – Sr. Andrew … Sra. Baker …

\- Bien, ¿podríamos comenzar la reunión?

Los dos doctores que llevaban el caso de Terry, el doctor Cheston y el Dr. Sutherland, así como dos enfermeras, y Candy, Albert y Eleanor, tomaron asiento ante los ventanales.

\- El cuadro médico de Terrence es … complicado. Pero también hemos de decir que mucho mejor de lo esperado.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sus niveles cognitivos y psicomotrices son muy altos … una buena fisioterapia ayudará a que poco a poco recupere la movilidad y la oralidad … - el médico frunció el ceño. – Estamos controlando los niveles analíticos, ya que el hígado no está funcionando aún como debería, pero …

\- ¿Pero?

\- Recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza… afortunadamente, es un golpe que está sanando y volviendo a la normalidad, tranquilos …

\- El golpe externo … - continuó el otro médico – está sanando, pero las secuelas que se han producido como consecuencia de ese golpe son las que han de preocuparnos.

\- Pero … - Eleanor se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. - ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi hijo?

\- No nos andaremos con rodeos. Terrence ha perdido la capacidad de hablar, la movilidad … y prácticamente la memoria, a corto … y creemos que también a largo plazo. Aún es pronto para afirmarlo, pero la recuperación en ese sentido va a ser muy complicada … y larga.

\- Dios mío …

\- Pero, ¿es posible? Es decir …

\- El cerebro es … bueno, es misterioso, cambiante … el gran desconocido. – El médico suspiró. – No sabemos a ciencia cierta cómo va a evolucionar …

\- Y … ¿y entonces? ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico? – Era Albert quien estaba dirigiendo la conversación, ya que las mujeres apenas podían contener las lágrimas.

\- Un momento, por favor.

La grave voz de barítono que se escuchó súbitamente en la estancia, hizo que todos pegaran un respingo y se giraran sorprendidos hacia la entrada.

Un hombre alto, elegante, el pelo canoso y abundante peinado pulcramente, dándole un aire especial, enmarcando un rostro cuadrado, firme … nadie dudó ni un segundo en que se hallaban ante el padre de Terrence Grandchester. Candy tuvo que expulsar el aliento que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta. Dios mío, el duque de Grandchester … ¿allí? A pesar de los muchos años que habían pasado desde que lo viera por última vez, a Candy le impactó el gran parecido que Terry guardaba con su progenitor. Cierto era que los ojos de su esposo eran los de Eleanor, pero con los años, en la edad adulta, el hermoso rostro de Terry se había moldeado y cincelado a semejanza del duque, y no cabía duda del lazo de parentesco que los unía. La joven se volvió a mirar a Eleanor y constató que también para la actriz había supuesto un tremendo impacto ver allí al aristócrata.

\- Disculpe, señor … esta es una reunión privada … - Todos observaron cómo el hombre, acompañado de su asistente, en el cual Candy reconoció al Sr. Worthington, se adelantaba lentamente hacia el grupo reunido ante los ventanales.

\- Se trata de una reunión sobre el paciente Terrence Grandchester. Y de hecho, no pueden continuar sin mi presencia … ya que yo soy el padre de dicho joven. – Hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia los estupefactos doctores, los cuales se habían puesto en pie impresionados. – Richard Grandchester.

Tras el impacto inicial, el duque tomó asiento junto a los demás y los doctores lo pusieron en antecedentes para posteriormente continuar la conversación. Las expectativas no eran nada halagüeñas.

\- ¿Cuál sería su recomendación en estos casos? – Preguntó el duque a los doctores.

\- Terrence aún deberá estar un poco más en el hospital. Una vez controlemos las funciones del hígado y los pulmones, lo trasladaremos a planta … esperamos que en una semana. Y posteriormente, podríamos comenzar a planear ciertas visitas familiares … para que paulatinamente Terry vaya pudiendo familiarizarse con todos ustedes. Como comprenderán, está muy confuso, muy nervioso … y no sería prudente acelerar nada en su estado.

\- Una vez esté totalmente recuperado, - continuó el doctor Cheston – recomendaríamos el ingreso de Terrence en una clínica especializada …

\- ¿Una clínica?

\- Hay clínicas dedicadas exclusivamente a este tipo de traumas … allí le ayudaran y orientaran en su recuperación.

\- ¿Y cual sería la clínica adecuada?

\- ¿Hay posibilidad de recuperación?

\- Pueden informarse, por supuesto, pero nosotros creemos que la mejor en ese campo es la clínica Berenson, en Nueva York.

\- ¿Nueva York?

Mientras el resto hablaba con los doctores, el duque hizo un gesto a su secretario y este abandonó la estancia.

Una vez terminaron con su exposición, los médicos se despidieron de los presentes y los dejaron solos para que pudieran seguir conversando en la intimidad. En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Eleanor Baker se volvió hacia el duque.

\- Dios mío, Richard, pero ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Creías que no vendría, Eleanor? Creía que mi hijo … nuestro hijo, - rectificó – iba a morir.

\- Pero … - los ojos zafiro de la actriz brillaban, observando a aquel elegante y aún muy apuesto hombre al que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo. – Pero … creí que no podías viajar, creí que … - él alzó una mano y ella calló turbada.

\- Estoy bien … no debes preocuparte.

\- Espero que no haya tenido problemas a la entrada del hospital … - Intervino Albert con amabilidad.

\- He traído mi equipo de seguridad … aunque creo que es cuestión de tiempo que todo estallé y los periódicos se hagan eco … señor … - El duque lo miró inquisitivamente.

\- Soy William Andrew. – El joven se adelantó con la mano alzada y el duque se la estrechó.

\- Oh, sí … usted es quien nos envió el telegrama …

\- Sí, a expensas de mi pupila, Candy …

La joven rubia sintió de pronto los penetrantes ojos masculinos fijos en su persona y sintió cómo su rostro se encendía como las brasas. Apenas se atrevía a alzar la mirada hacia aquel intimidante rostro. Vaya … Terrence se parecía mucho a él … el mismo aire arrogante, la mandíbula cuadrada … el duque continuaba siendo muy apuesto … Candy pudo comprender un poco mejor a Eleanor, dado el magnetismo de aquel hombre, a quien ella ahora observaba con ojos de mujer adulta, no de niña adolescente. Tras unos instantes de tenso silencio, el duque se adelantó unos pasos.

\- Candy … - la grave voz hizo que la joven se ruborizara aún más - ¿cómo estás? Ha pasado mucho tiempo …

\- Su … su Gracia …

\- Puedes llamarme Richard … creo que desde hace poco somos algo así como familia, ¿me equivoco? – Eleanor frunció el ceño. Conocía a aquel hombre muy bien, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

\- Richard … - él arqueó una ceja en su dirección, y sus ojos se dijeron muchas cosas que pasaron desapercibidas para el resto de personas.

\- Bien … creo que deberían plantearse lo que han aconsejado los doctores respecto …

\- Disculpe, señor … Andrew, - lo cortó el duque – no quisiera ser descortés, pero se trata de un asunto delicado que debería discutirse en familia … - hizo un ademán hacia la salida - …así que si es tan amable …

\- ¡Richard! – Susurró Eleanor furiosa. Albert apretó los dientes y se encontró con los ojos aguamarina destellando furiosos. Pero la joven le hizo un gesto imperceptible con la cabeza y Albert dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. – Has sido grosero y descortés …

\- En absoluto. - Contestó él volviendo a sentarse lentamente en un sillón. Hizo un ligero gesto de dolor que no pasó desapercibido a las mujeres. Candy, olvidando por un momento su ira, se acercó a él solícita.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Por supuesto. – Vio cómo el hombre apretaba los dientes y se enderezaba en el asiento. – Bien, ahora que parece que estamos los que deberíamos estar … he venido para llevarme a Terry a Inglaterra.

\- ¿Qué? – Candy se alzó de repente, mirándolo estupefacta, al tiempo que Eleanor se llevaba una mano a la garganta.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- Terrence viajará con todas las comodidades, y una vez en Inglaterra será atendido en exclusiva por los mejores profesionales …

\- ¿No has oído lo que han dicho los médicos?

\- Por supuesto que lo he oído.

\- Eso no va a ser posible. – La suave pero firme voz de Candy se hizo oír por encima de las demás, y la pareja se volvió a mirarla. – Sé lo preocupados que están por su hijo, al igual que yo … pero creo que en este momento lo que necesita Terry es precisamente lo que han aconsejado los médicos …

\- ¿Y lo dices tú? – El duque la observó irónico.

\- ¡Richard, por favor!

\- Una niña que apenas acaba de empezar a jugar a ser esposa …

\- ¡Basta!

\- Sí, soy joven, - Candy alzó la barbilla – pero amo a mi marido … - se le quebró la voz ligeramente – y voy a hacer lo mejor para él …

\- No es suficiente, niña, ¿no lo entiendes? – El duque la taladraba con la mirada. – Ese joven que está ahí tumbado ya no es tu marido … tal vez nunca lo sea. ¿Crees que podrá volver a llevar la vida de antes? ¿Crees que te querrá como antes? Si ni siquiera te recuerda …

\- ¡Por favor! – Eleanor se puso en pie, acercándose a una mortalmente pálida Candy. – Candy …

\- Estoy bien … - Susurró ella. Ya no lloraba. Sólo miraba al duque fijamente con ira contenida. – Tal vez sea cierto todo lo que dice … pero yo jamás le abandonaré. – Sus ojos aguamarina lo fulminaron. - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado con usted? Dijo que quería volver a formar parte de su vida …

\- Las circunstancias han cambiado, niña. – La joven parpadeó.

\- Desde luego. – Suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a Eleanor. – Voy a retirarme un momento …

\- Claro, querida. – La joven se volvió a mirar al duque.

\- Mi decisión es firme. – El hombre apretó la mandíbula y la joven salió rápidamente de la estancia.

Una vez solos, la actriz se volvió airada hacia él.

\- ¿A qué has venido, Richard? ¿Ha convertir en basura todo lo que tocas, como siempre? De pronto apareces y crees que puedes controlarlo todo … Dios mío … - Se pasó las manos por el cabello, dando vueltas por la estancia.

\- Tranquilízate …

\- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo has podido decir lo que has dicho a esa pobre joven?

\- Sólo he dicho lo que de hecho piensa todo el mundo y no se atreve a decir …

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Esa joven es admirable, y ama profundamente a Terry …

\- Ah, el amor … ya está aquí otra vez. Había olvidado lo melodramática que eres …

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Richard!

La actriz se dio la vuelta airada y de pronto se paró en seco, al oír una suave risa a su espalda. Se volvió a mirar al duque con la boca abierta.

\- Oh, Eleanor … apenas has cambiado. – Sus ojos brillaron al mirarla. – Está bien, lo siento. – Hizo un gesto a su lado. – De veras que lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Ven, hablemos. – La mujer meneó la cabeza incrédula, pero tomó asiento a su lado. – Me alegro de verte … - Susurró. La actriz desvió la vista, turbada.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? En tu última carta decías que no podías viajar, que los médicos te lo habían prohibido terminantemente …

\- Y así es … - ella le miró sorprendida.

\- Entonces …

\- No me encuentro nada bien en este instante, querida, no voy a mentirte … - sonrió él – pero creía que mi hijo iba a morir … - su rostro se ensombreció – y quería verle. – Se encogió de hombros, cohibido. – Quiero ayudarle.

\- ¿Y crees que lo haces viniendo aquí así, arrasando todo e insultando a una pobre joven?

\- Está bien. – Suspiró él, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás. – Tienes razón, me he excedido. La tensión y los nervios han podido conmigo, lo admito. Me disculparé con ella. Sé que es una joven admirable … pero, ¿crees que está preparada para todo esto, Eleanor? A Terrence le espera una larga lucha … y no es el mejor camino a seguir para una joven enamorada. Pronto desfallecerá …

\- No conoces a Candy …

\- Tal vez no. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Richard, no puedes llevarte a Terry a Inglaterra.

\- ¿Y crees que lo de la clínica es mejor opción? – La actriz asintió.

\- Está bien. – El duque frunció el ceño. – Iré a hablar con la jovencita … y a disculparme. He enviado a Worthington a recabar información sobre la susodicha clínica. Pronto vendrá con noticias. – Eleanor asintió.

\- Y … y tú … Richard, debes descansar …

\- Lo sé. – Sus ojos se encontraron. – Una vez nuestro hijo esté atendido, me dedicaré a ello.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves a Inglaterra?

\- No tengo fecha de regreso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- He dado poderes a mi gabinete y a James para que le ayuden con las obligaciones básicas. El rey está al corriente de la situación y me ha concedido permiso. Me quedaré un tiempo junto a mi hijo.

\- ¿Vendrás a Nueva York? – Ella lo miraba sorprendida.

\- Tal vez … depende de las decisiones que se tomen ... - La mujer enrojeció turbada y desvió la vista, levantándose del sillón y acercándose a la ventana tapada con la cortina. - ¿Cómo está? – La suave y grave voz tan cerca de ella hizo que diera un respingo y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

\- No lo sé … - susurró.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir la mano del duque apretar la suya con firmeza.

* * *

Annie continuaba haciendo la pequeña maleta lentamente, postergando lo máximo posible el hecho de tener que abandonar aquella habitación que había sido su refugio durante semanas. Le habían dado el alta. Su tensión ya estaba controlada y sus heridas casi curadas, así que no había razón para que la joven no volviera a casa.

¿A casa? Se detuvo un instante y suspiró profundamente. Tenía que hablar con Archie, ya no podían postergarlo más. Sus padres se habían ofrecido delante de su marido a acogerla durante un tiempo para que pudiera restablecerse y Archie no había puesto objeciones, pero Annie no quiso. Debía enfrentarse a sus problemas. Se había pasado casi toda su vida huyendo de todo, ya no iba a hacerlo más.

Y ahora se hallaba allí, esperando a que su esposo llegara a buscarla para llevarla a casa. ¿A casa?

Se sentó en el lecho y sus manos inconscientemente se dirigieron al bolsillo de la maleta de donde sacó un sobre. El bello rostro de Matt le sonreía desde el pequeño retrato que sostenía en las manos, y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. Sonrió con dulzura, acariciando el rostro con la yema del dedo. Su tesoro. Nunca agradecería lo suficiente a aquella buena mujer el increíble regalo que le había hecho. Recordaba perfectamente cuando la enfermera entró a la habitación semanas atrás con el sobre en la mano.

\- Sra. Cornwell, han dejado esto para usted en recepción. Han dicho que era importante.

La joven tomó el sobre sorprendida, pero cuando lo abrió, sus ojos se desbordaron sin remedio. Enseguida comprendió que aquello era un regalo de amor, un regalo de una madre … y su corazón sintió un profundo agradecimiento por la Sra. Jenssen. Ahora tenía algo más que un recuerdo …

La puerta al abrirse hizo que pegara un respingo y rápidamente escondió el retrato entre las ropas de la maleta, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Archie, aunque el joven apretó la mandíbula y la saludó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

\- Hola, Annie, ¿cómo estás? ¿Preparada? – Ella asintió, cerrando la maleta. – Deja que te ayude.

Archie cogió la pequeña maleta instando a Annie a que saliera delante de él. Tras un momento de turbación, la joven cuadró los hombros y abandono la estancia con paso firme.

* * *

Emilia Elroy se sentó pausadamente en el sillón que le ofrecían y suspiró. Estaba cansada. Las últimas semanas habían sido verdaderamente agotadoras, y todavía lo que les quedaba. Observó de reojo a través de los ventanales el jardín de entrada de la mansión Legan, donde su equipo de seguridad se distribuía para peinar la zona y meneó la cabeza, apesadumbrada. ¿Cuándo terminaría todo aquello? Y Grandchester … Dios mío, estaba verdaderamente grave. Y el pobre Neil … aquello había sido un verdadero mazazo para la familia.

\- La señora vendrá enseguida. – La anciana asintió a la doméstica.

La pobre Sarah, la pobre Eliza … bien, ahora debían ocuparse de Eliza, de su bienestar y de su futuro.

\- Hola, tía ….

Sarah Legan había entrado en la estancia y se acercaba a ella, seguida por su esposo, a besarla en ambas mejillas.

\- Sarah, ¿cómo estas, querida? – La mujer parpadeó e intentó sonreír.

\- Bien, gracias.

El señor Legan besó la mano de la anciana y se acomodaron frente a ella, a lo que Elroy pudo fijarse en el joven de cabello oscuro que la observaba nervioso tras los señores Legan.

\- Stuart, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, señora.

\- El hijo de los Robson. ¿Y tus padres?

\- Llegarán enseguida. – El joven hizo una discreta reverencia y besó la mano que la anciana le ofrecía. - ¿Dónde esta Eliza? – Se dirigió a la Sra. Legan.

Y como si la hubieran llamado, la aludida hizo su entrada en el salón, erguida como una reina, vestida con un ajustado vestido rojo de tirantes que lanzaba pequeños destellos a su alrededor. Todos la miraban con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Eliza! ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto? – Susurró su padre furioso. – Ve enseguida a …

\- Está bien, Nelson, - lo interrumpió Elroy, mirando a la joven con cierta tristeza – déjala. – Hizo un gesto a su lado en el diván. – Ven, querida, siéntate a mi lado. – La joven apretó los labios y se sentó al lado de la anciana, con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Crees de veras que esa es la indumentaria apropiada para la presentación formal de tu compromiso, querida? – La joven alzó la barbilla, pero nada dijo.

\- ¿Siguen los reporteros cercando la mansión, tía? – La anciana resopló frustrada.

\- Noche y día, es insufrible …

\- Y todo por ese actor …

\- No es solo por eso, Nelson …

\- Me han dicho que esa actriz tan famosa … Eleanor Baker, está en la mansión Andrew, ¿es cierto? – El rostro de Elroy se ilumino en una sonrisa.

\- Sí, así es, es una mujer muy cultivada e interesante …

\- Y también muy hermosa … - susurró Stuart, y todos se volvieron a mirarle, haciendo que el rostro del joven se pusiera como la grana. Eliza lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el Sr. Legan soltaba una carcajada.

\- ¡Pues es bien cierto!

\- ¡Nelson! – Lo riñó su esposa. - ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Es una especie de madrina teatral del joven Graham … al parecer el joven no tiene familia cercana …

\- ¿Aún sigue vivo?

\- ¡Eliza, por favor! – La joven hizo una mueca.

La conversación continúo durante varios minutos más, pero Eliza dejó de prestar atención, hasta que escuchó el nombre.

\- Sí, Candice también está en la mansión, aunque se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital. – Una ira insana recorrió las venas de Eliza, pero compuso la sonrisa más inocente que pudo al mirar a su tía.

\- Tía Elroy … ¿podría ir a pasar unos días a la mansión Andrew? Antes de la boda …

\- Pero Eliza …

\- Sólo un par de días mamá … me encantaría conocer a la Srta. Baker. Por favor, tía, ¿qué dices?

* * *

La joven sintió un escalofrío cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo de baldosas de la consulta al intentar acomodarse lo mejor que podía en la camilla. El cielo que se veía a través del ventanal era grisáceo y oscuro. Probablemente llovería, y lamentablemente se quedaría sin su corto paseo vespertino. Arrugó el ceño e hizo un gesto de dolor.

\- ¿Todo bien, Patricia? – La enfermera la miraba preocupada y la joven sonrió tranquilizadora.

\- Sí, sí … sólo que estoy un poco incómoda …

\- Te ayudo.

La enfermera la ayudó a acomodarse mejor en la camilla y la joven suspiró, acariciándose la prominente barriga. Unas 22 semanas de gestación aproximadamente … y su barriga ya parecía una montaña. Los movimientos del pequeño dentro de ella eran cada vez más fuertes y eso la reconfortaba.

\- El doctor vendrá enseguida. – La joven asintió y la enfermera abandonó la estancia, dejándola sola.

Ya llevaba un mes en la clínica, y lo cierto era que estaba perfectamente cuidada, e incluso se sentía más fuerte, aunque también era cierto que cuidaban cada detalle de su vida. Tenia un horario estricto de actividades, una estricta alimentación, visitas continuas al equipo médico, vitaminas, hierro … así era su vida ahora.

Echaba terriblemente de menos a su esposo. William le escribía cada semana, pero cada vez que recibía noticias, su corazón perdía un latido. Ojalá hubiera podido estar allí con Candy … con Annie … ojalá su esposo estuviera allí. Se sentía terriblemente sola, aunque Marjorie, la esposa de Robert, había resultado una agradable sorpresa y un gran apoyo para la joven. La mujer se había hecho cargo de ella como si fuera su madre y apenas la dejaba sola.

\- Buenos días, Patricia.

\- Buenos días, Patrick. – Su médico le sonreía cordial, dejando varias carpetas en el escritorio y acercándose a la camilla.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien … aunque algo cansada, ya no duermo demasiado bien. – Él asentía, tocando su abdomen con mano experta.

\- ¿Cómo lo ves? – Él sonrió, mientras cogía un largo estetoscopio y se lo colocaba en las orejas, abriendo parcialmente la bata de Patty y centrando su atención en el redondeado abdomen.

\- Vamos a escuchar a este jovencito … o jovencita. – Le guiñó un ojo.

Los siguientes minutos se hizo el silencio en la consulta. Patty observaba el rostro del médico atentamente, sus sentidos alerta para descubrir cualquier gesto, cualquier cambio de expresión … y cuando se produjo, su corazón comenzó a latir salvaje.

\- ¿Patrick? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien?

\- Un momento … - alzó él un dedo mientras continuaba auscultando el abdomen con el ceño fruncido. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, Patty ya no pudo más.

\- ¡Por favor, Patrick, dime qué sucede! – Tras unos instantes más, el médico alzó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

\- No estoy muy seguro, Patty, he de consultarlo y hacer más pruebas, pero …

\- ¿Pero?

\- Creo haber oído dos latidos distintos …

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dos corazones … - El médico se quitó el estetoscopio y la miró con gravedad. – Gemelos …

\- Dios mío …

\- Considero que es hora de avisar al Sr. Andrew para que venga …


	40. Capítulo 40 - Revelaciones (1)

**¡Hola a tod s! Solo unas palabras para agradeceros todos y cada uno de los comentarios y opiniones que dejáis con cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Leo cada palabra, en serio, y no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad de deciros lo agradecida que estoy de que me acompañéis en este viaje, de que estéis ahí, siguiendo frase tras frase este fic plagado de sombras ... y luces, aunque ahora no lo parezca. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestra constancia ... espero sigáis disfrutando de la lectura. ¡Saludos!**

 **Nhoare.**

La ciudad estaba salpicada de gris. El plomizo cielo, característico de la época del año, daba la bienvenida al húmedo mes de noviembre. El inspector Brian Olsen se hallaba parado ante el ventanal, intentando expulsar toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía para poder marcharse a su hogar, libre de toda frustración, y así poder abrazar a su esposa y besar a sus hijos.

Sus superiores acababan de confirmarle que el caso estaba cerrado. ¿Cerrado? No, él sabía bien que no habían logrado llegar hasta los colmillos de la serpiente que había puesto en marcha todo aquello. Los cadáveres calcinados encontrados en la mansión sólo eran peones de aquella partida. Pero no podía hacer nada. Tenía las manos atadas. Habían considerado que las pruebas eran concluyentes, a pesar de tener muchas incógnitas y muchas preguntas sin respuesta aún en el aire. Pero la presión mediática era poderosa. Eran familias importantes e influyentes … y querían finiquitar aquello lo antes posible. Y aunque sabía que tanto George como el Sr. Andrew estaban dispuestos a colaborar hasta el final con las autoridades, ya no podría hacer mucho más.

Afortunadamente, durante las últimas semanas todo se había tranquilizado. Los reporteros habían disminuido, y ya sólo se amontonaban cerca del hospital donde aún se hallaba aquel joven actor. Triste desenlace para el muchacho. Olsen solo esperaba que todo se resolviera satisfactoriamente. Al menos no estaba muerto como los otros dos. Y la llegada de la famosa actriz … el inspector sonrió al recordar su encuentro con ella. Cindy, su esposa, le había suplicado que le dejara acompañarle a hablar con ella, a pesar de tratarse de un asunto policial. Sí, decididamente era deslumbrante. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al recordar al sobrio duque. Había sido una charla decididamente desagradable. El aristócrata quería llegar hasta el fondo del asunto como fuera … comprensible, dado que su hijo había estado a punto de morir … pero los jefes habían dejado claro que el secuestro lo habían perpetrado los cinco hombres hallados quemados … y así finalizaba el proceso.

Ya había hablado con los Legan y también con los Jenssen … solo le quedaban los Andrew. Olsen suspiró y se volvió hacia la puerta de su despacho.

\- Hola, George. – El aludido se levantó de la butaca donde estaba sentado y se acercó al inspector, estrechándose ambos las manos. - ¿Cómo estás? Adelante.

\- Deduzco por tu rostro que no son buenas noticias …

\- Oh … bueno, tampoco son malas … - Ambos se sentaron frente a los ventanales, al tiempo que el inspector le ofrecía un cigarrillo. – El caso está cerrado, George. Acaban de comunicármelo.

\- Pero … - el hombre le miraba confuso - ¿ya se sabe quién es el culpable?

\- Bueno … tenemos cinco cadáveres que lo demuestran …

\- Sí, de acuerdo, pero sabes tan bien como yo que esos hombres cumplían órdenes …

\- Tal vez, - Olsen se encogió de hombros, el rostro nublado – pero las órdenes son claras.

\- Maldita sea, Brian, hay alguien más … alguien de dentro … ¿quién dice que no pueda volver a intentarlo?

\- Estaremos alerta … - George soltó una agria carcajada.

\- Oh, vamos …

\- George, tengo las manos atadas … - El hombre apretó los puños y suspiró.

\- Lo sé … - George terminó su cigarrillo y se puso en pie, estrechando la mano del inspector. – De todas formas, gracias por todo, Brian, sé que has hecho un magnifico trabajo, como siempre.

\- ¿Ya te marchas?

\- El Sr. William parte esta tarde a Washington. He de ir a la estación. – El inspector asintió.

\- Cindy me ha pedido que te diga que le encantaría que Mary y tú vinierais a casa un día de estos a cenar … - George sonrió.

\- Dale un beso a tu encantadora esposa de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

La lluvia mojaba su rostro y la humedad se afanaba por penetrar su abrigo y extenderse por su piel mientras aguardaba allí de pie, intentando, sin mucho resultado, tragarse las lágrimas y sonreír mientras despedía a su querido amigo, a su hermano del alma.

\- Querida, ¿por qué te hice caso y dejamos los paraguas en el coche? – Albert sonreía con dulzura, apartando un suave rizo mojado del bello rostro de su pupila. Esta se encogió de hombros graciosamente.

\- ¿Y perdernos el maravilloso placer de terminar empapados? ¿Sabes lo bueno que es esto para el cutis? – El rubio se echó a reír y meneó la cabeza, pero enseguida su rostro se entristeció al percatarse de que el rostro femenino se había oscurecido. Le apretó la mano.

\- Volveré lo antes posible …

\- No, Albert, - Candy negó con la cabeza y correspondió a su apretón – debes estar con tu esposa. – Suspiró. – Dale a Patty un enorme abrazo de mi parte, ¿lo harás?

\- Por supuesto, pequeña – Albert acarició su mejilla y la atrajo hacia sí – anda, ven aquí.

Se abrazaron con fuerza en medio del andén, entre la muchedumbre, deseando que en ese abrazo el otro pudiera sentir todo el amor y el cariño que se profesaban. Al cabo de un momento, Albert se separó un poco y cogió el rostro de la joven entre sus manos enguatadas, secando suavemente las húmedas mejillas.

\- Archie estará aquí para todo lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo? Apóyate en él como si de mí se tratara, eres una Andrew, no lo olvides …

\- Oh, Albert …

\- Escúchame, pequeña. – Él la observó fijamente. – Sabes que va a ser duro, quizá aún más que antes a partir de ahora, ¿verdad? – Candy tragó con fuerza y asintió imperceptiblemente. – Sé que eres fuerte, valiente … tu fortaleza es increíble, siempre te lo he dicho … - Albert suspiró - … y espero que eso te ayude con todo esto, querida mía … sé firme con tus decisiones, ten fe …

\- Lo sé, Albert, pero …

\- Yo apoyaré todo lo que decidas. – Se acercó y la besó suavemente en la mejilla al tiempo que el silbato llamando al tren a los pasajeros los sobresaltaba a ambos y se apartaban un poco más. Se tomaron de la mano mientras echaban a andar por el andén, con George detrás de ellos.

\- Creo que este es su compartimento, señor. – Le informó George, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran.

\- Te quiero. – Susurró Albert, viendo cómo los ojos aguamarina volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y la joven ya no podía más y se echaba a sus brazos. – Sssshhh, todo irá bien … Terry estará bien … - La joven ahogó un sollozo y se apartó un poco, intentando recobrar la compostura.

\- Sí … todo irá bien. – Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo momento y sonrieron.

\- Hasta pronto. – Albert le guiñó un ojo mientras se despedía de George y tomaba su maleta, dirigiéndose al tren. Candy suspiró profundamente, intentando no perder la sonrisa.

\- Hasta pronto, Albert.

* * *

El joven de pelo castaño y ojos del color del hielo invernal seguía inconscientemente todos los movimientos de la joven enfermera que iba todas las mañanas a ayudarle con su aseo personal y sus curas. Era una joven alegre y agradable, y para el joven era el mejor momento del día, ya que tras su marcha, comenzaba un exhaustivo viaje hacia el reencuentro consigo mismo.

Sus atrofiados miembros le dolían terriblemente por las noches, y durante el día eran sometidos a una dura terapia. Las continuas evaluaciones médicas hacían que acabara agotado. No comprendía aún qué era exactamente lo que le sucedía. Su primer recuerdo claro era el momento en que había abierto los ojos en la habitación esterilizada y muchos rostros con mascarillas habían comenzado a revolotear a su alrededor. Le costó un poco comprender lo que le decían, pero constató que entendía las palabras, aunque emitir algún tipo de sonido le había resultado imposible hasta hacía apenas tres días.

Todo el mundo le llamaba Terrence, así que intuía que ese era su nombre. Mandy, la agradable enfermera, le había prometido que esa mañana le traería un espejo para que pudiera por fin verse el rostro. Asustaba no saber qué aspecto tenía uno, asustaba no saber por qué no recordaba nada de su vida … aunque los médicos le habían informado de la gran suerte que había tenido, ya que apenas iban a quedarle secuelas y con el tiempo, podría volver a llevar una vida absolutamente normal. ¿Normal? ¿Qué iba a hacer si no podía recordar?

\- Hola, Terrence. – Mandy lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y el joven sonrió a la dulce jovencita de tersas mejillas y ojos suaves y claros como la mañana.

\- Ho … la … - Susurró él con voz ronca, y la joven sonrió y aplaudió.

\- ¡Muy bien! Veamos … - se acercó a la cama y con manos expertas procedió a ayudar a Terry a despojarse de su pijama, mientras Ken, un enfermero, entraba a la habitación con una silla de ruedas.

\- ¡Eh, Terrence! ¿Listo para el baño?

Cada mañana lo mismo. Aquellos jóvenes dedicados a su bienestar, a sus cuidados, eran todo lo que tenía … y el joven había llegado a sentirse seguro entre ellos. Tras la cura y el aseo, estuvo de nuevo listo para recibir a los médicos.

Cada día se notaba más fuerte. Sabía que se estaba recuperando mucho más rápido de lo que cabía esperar, y su cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo a la fisioterapia. Podía mover los brazos y el torso sin problema, aunque aún le costaba agarrar los objetos con firmeza, e incluso comer decentemente por sí mismo sin derramar la comida. Las piernas se resentían más.

\- Lo prometido es deuda. – Dijo Mandy, poniéndole un objeto entre las manos. - ¿Puedes sostenerlo?

El joven agarró lentamente el objeto ovalado, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué …?

\- Es un espejo … ahora podrás verte. – Terry parpadeó confuso, mientras Mandy le ayudaba a levantar el objeto, enfocándolo a su rostro.

Se sorprendió al verse. No se había hecho una idea de cómo podría ser su aspecto … y de hecho, se sorprendió. Un rostro joven, firme, un abundante pelo castaño … unos ojos azules, profundos … se percató de que se había concentrado en el color de sus ojos, del tono cambiante de sus pupilas … de cómo se oscurecían acordes con su estado de ánimo …

\- Terrence, ¿estás bien? – Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Mandy tan cerca y alzó la cabeza, encontrándose sus ojos. La joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras se apartaba un poco, pero Terry la agarró de la mano, y notó que ella se ruborizaba aún más. Aquella reacción lo sorprendía … y se dio cuenta de que él también sentía sensaciones extrañas … sí, aquello era desconcertante … y de pronto, como de ninguna parte, aquel rostro desconocido se le apareció haciendo que soltara a la enfermera sin darse cuenta, aquel rostro … aquel cabello rubio … aquellos ojos … hacía unos días que no la veía y se preguntaba dónde estaría. Se había acostumbrado a verla, a tenerla cerca … - ¿Terrence? – Él parpadeó y sonrió.

\- Bien … - susurró.

\- Vaya, me alegro, por un momento creí que te había decepcionado lo que veías … lo cual sería francamente impensable, con la buena planta que tienes … - le guiñó un ojo – además, hoy te hemos dejado especialmente guapo …

Terry sintió enormemente su frustración al no poder verbalizar en ese instante todo lo que quería preguntar. Pero la entrada de los doctores lo distrajo de su cometido. Comenzaba la jornada.

* * *

\- Eliza … - No, no quería despertar, le dolía la cabeza. - ¡Eliza!

\- Maldita sea … - la joven abrió un ojo a tiempo de ver el pálido rostro de su prometido ante ella - … no me grites …

El joven desapareció de su campo de visión y la pelirroja se revolvió en la cama, estirando todo su cuerpo. Vaya noche. Habían bebido demasiado, habían fornicado demasiado … habían hecho de todo demasiado. Stuart la había arrastrado a aquella maldita fiesta alegando que como su prometida debía acudir junto a él. Así que una desdeñosa y aburrida Eliza tuvo que aguantar durante más de dos horas las estupideces de todas aquellas jóvenes de la sociedad de Chicago, los innumerables pésames por su hermano y las felicitaciones por su inminente matrimonio. La ginebra hubo de ayudar bastante a poder superar todo aquello. Cuando volvieron a casa Legan, ya estaba bastante ebria. Stuart se quedaba aquellos días como invitado en la mansión para ultimar detalles del enlace, así que no fue difícil imaginar qué hacía en su habitación, ambos desnudos y con alguna que otra botella de alcohol tirada en el suelo.

\- ¿Vas a levantarte? – Ella se giró de nuevo e hizo una mueca. – En apenas una hora has de estar lista para irte a la mansión Andrew … aún no sé por qué demonios tienes que ir allí … - ante el tono de voz de Stuart, la joven ahogó una risa y se incorporó un poco, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo.

\- ¿Detecto amargura? ¿Vas a echarme de menos, querido? Podrás consolarte con alguna de las criadas …

\- No empieces … - bufó el joven y se dio la vuelta hacia el ventanal, encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras lo abría, dejando que el fresco aire matinal limpiara el aire viciado de la estancia.

\- Oh, hace frío … - se quejó Eliza, volviendo a tumbarse en el lecho y estirándose. Notó cómo el aire fresco endurecía su piel y sus pezones.

\- ¿Por qué vas a ir allí? Ahora en serio, deseo que me lo expliques … - Eliza abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la voz de Stuart muy cerca, sobre ella.

\- ¡Stu! Apártate … - pero él la cercó entre sus brazos, situándose entre sus muslos. - ¡Déjame, no puedo moverme!

\- Esa es la idea … - él la miraba fijamente.

\- Ya basta, no me toques … - Stuart se echó a reír con cinismo, reteniéndola y mirándola fijamente. De pronto, el corazón de Eliza comenzó a latir más rápido.

\- No decías eso anoche … - susurró él muy cerca de su boca – tuve que taparte la boca para que no te oyeran gritar …

\- Por favor, déjame … - pero su voz sonaba débil ante la penetrante mirada negra. Él la observaba muy serio.

\- ¿Por qué vas a la mansión Andrew, Eliza?

\- Pero, ¿qué mierda te importa? – Intentó desasirse.

\- Yo te diré por qué vas … - La inmovilizó, sujetándola por las muñecas. – Quieres hacerle daño … siempre quieres hacerle daño. Crees que es la culpable de lo que le sucedió a tu hermano …

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – La joven se movió con brusquedad, intentando sacarse al hombre de encima. - ¡Suéltame!

\- No grites … - Y de pronto, Stuart se levantó y se separó de ella, alejándose hacia su ropa tirada en el diván, dejando a Eliza en la cama, totalmente desconcertada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. – Vamos, prepárate. – Ella lo observaba estupefacta, viendo cómo se ponía rápidamente la ropa interior y los pantalones. – Sólo lo diré una vez, querida. – Se volvió hacia ella, mientras se ponía la camisa y la miraba con fijeza. – Aún no tengo claro si tuviste algo que ver con todo lo que ha sucedido. Tu mente retorcida me cuadra bastante en todo este asunto … - ella intento decir algo, pero él alzó una mano – y aunque me excite tu maligna forma de ser y me guste follar contigo, si algo le sucede a esa joven … te haré directamente responsable. Y tendré la certeza de que solo tú has sido la culpable de la muerte de …

\- ¡Basta! ¡Márchate! – Agarró el reloj de la mesilla y lo lazó con todas sus fuerzas, entre lágrimas, pero Stuart lo esquivó con presteza y con una irónica sonrisa, le hizo una reverencia y desapareció por la puerta, dejando a una desolada Eliza sollozando de rabia en el revuelto lecho.

* * *

\- Buenos días, señora.

La joven morena hizo un gesto al mayordomo con la cabeza y entró lentamente al comedor, ocupando su lugar en la mesa. Como casi todas las mañanas, la estancia estaba vacía, a excepción de Jackson y de las domésticas, que revoloteaban a su alrededor disponiendo el desayuno.

Aquel mes había sido gris y solitario. Desde que saliera del hospital, prácticamente había deambulado sola por las habitaciones de la mansión Cornwell. Archie se pasaba el día en la ciudad, alegando trabajo, o iba al hospital a interesarse por Terry y ayudar a Candy en lo que pudiera, ya que Albert se marchaba a Washington a estar con Patty. Ella también iba al hospital siempre que podía, pero tampoco deseaba agobiar demasiado a Candy, bastante tenía la joven con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, con los padres de Terry y con todo lo demás.

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Tenía el estómago un poco revuelto y últimamente no se encontraba bien. Su madre había insistido en que volviera a casa Brighton durante unas semanas para poder recuperarse, pero Annie estaba decidida a encauzar su vida. Debía dejar toda aquella cobardía y debilidad que la habían caracterizado durante toda su vida y reunir las fuerzas para hablar con Archie. Estaba decidida a contarle la verdad, absolutamente toda la verdad … y afrontar las consecuencias.

\- ¿Café, señora?

\- Sí, gracias. ¿El señor ya se ha marchado a la ciudad?

\- Hace apenas unos minutos …

\- Creo haberlo visto aún en su despacho … - interrumpió una de las domésticas, ganándose una severa mirada de Jackson por haberse atrevido a entrar en la conversación.

\- Oh, estupendo …

No se paró a pensar en lo que hacía y se levantó rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Archie. Debía hablar con él, no podía demorarlo más. Esa misma noche era el momento.

Pero al llegar a la estancia, la encontró vacía. Observó a su alrededor y constató que el lugar estaba algo desordenado, como si su morador hubiera tenido prisa por marcharse. Papeles desparramados por el escritorio … el correo medio abierto a un lado … Archie no solía ser tan descuidado. Distraídamente se acercó a la gran mesa y tocó con las yemas de los dedos los papeles. Tal vez si se acercara al despacho y le dijera … pero de pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en una de las cartas. Frunció el ceño y la tomó entre las manos, pero apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio. _Annie, no debes, no puedes …_ pero la curiosidad pudo con ella, y sin volver a pararse a pensar en ello, comenzó la lectura.

 _Mi querido amor,_

 _Casi un mes sin verte, sin sentirte, sin olerte, sin tocarte … me estoy deshaciendo de deseo por ti. No puedo dejar de pensar en nuestro encuentro mágico, arrollador … ¿Cuándo volverás a mis brazos? ¿Cuándo volveremos a estar juntos? Comprendo la situación, pero … Dios, Archie, ya no podemos continuar más con esto, lo sabes … te necesito conmigo, a mi lado, en mi vida, entre mis muslos …_

 _Perdona, perdóname, querido. Esto no está bien. No es justo que te presione de esta manera, lo sé. Es mi corazón el que habla … porque me muero por estar contigo._

 _En un par de semanas mi padre ha de ir a la ciudad a realizar unas gestiones. Iré con él. Y necesito verte. Pero verte de verdad … ya sabes a qué me refiero. Te esperaré en nuestro lugar especial._

 _¿Cómo está ella? ¿Ya se ha recuperado? ¿Cuándo hablaréis del futuro?_

 _Vuelvo a las andadas, lo siento._

 _Nos vemos pronto, amor mío._

 _C._

Annie tragó con fuerza unos instantes, parpadeando al sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aquello la había dejado totalmente impactada. ¿Archie tenía una amante? _Bueno, y ¿qué esperabas, estúpida?_

Soltó la misiva como si quemara. Aquello lo cambiaba todo … Dos mío, todo. Lo que había leído era tan privado, tan ardiente … ¿Archie estaba enamorado? … y ella era su carcelera. ¿C? ¿Quién era C?

Aquellos sentimientos eran desconocidos para Annie. No sabía cómo se sentía.

Se acercó al ventanal y lo abrió para respirar aire fresco. Imágenes de Archie y ella juntos desde la adolescencia poblaron sus ojos y lágrimas calientes rodaron por sus mejillas. Todo había terminado. Definitivamente. Ya no había futuro para ellos. Y entonces constató que en el fondo de su corazón sentía alivio … alivio y alegría por Archie. Era un buen hombre que merecía ser feliz. Había encontrado el amor … y ella no iba a ser quien volviera a estropear su felicidad.

Súbitamente hubo de agarrarse a las cortinas, ya que se le nublaba la visión. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que se desplomó en el piso.

* * *

Candy abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación, sobresaltando a los presentes y se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando agitada. Había vuelto casi corriendo de la estación, urgiendo a Andy y poniéndolo francamente nervioso, al pensar que no iba a llegar a la cita: tras dos meses de espera, por fin iba a poder ver a su esposo … y sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

Eleanor Baker se levantó del diván donde estaba sentada y sonrió, acercándose a ella, pero Candy había llegado a conocerla bien y la notó tan nerviosa y alterada como ella.

\- Candy, querida – la abrazó – te esperábamos.

\- Lo siento … he ido a despedir a Albert a la estación …

El duque de Grandchester la saludó con un gesto de cabeza y Candy estrechó la mano del doctor. Se había establecido una especie de tregua entre el duque y ella desde el momento en que el aristócrata se había disculpado por su comportamiento y habían conversado y llegado al acuerdo tácito de respetarse mutuamente y dialogar en la toma de decisiones, siempre por el bien de Terry.

\- Ha llegado el momento, Candy. – La joven asintió, tragando con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo … cómo está?

\- Hoy está nervioso … creo que intuye que algo sucede. – El médico le dio una palmadita en la mano. – Todo irá bien. – Se giró hacia los ocupantes del resto de la estancia. – Como saben, hoy comenzaremos con las visitas a Terrence. Ya les hemos comunicado que la recuperación está siendo muy satisfactoria, pero aún tenemos mucho camino por delante. Esperemos que todo se vaya estabilizando y no volvamos a tener ninguna otra sorpresa … - El doctor se refería a que hacía aproximadamente quince días, Terry había sufrido un episodio grave relacionado con el funcionamiento del hígado, y los médicos habían tenido que intervenir rápidamente. Por suerte, todo se había solucionado satisfactoriamente. – Veremos cómo reacciona ante la visita de su esposa, e iremos sobre la marcha … - Se volvió a Candy. – Candy, escucha … sé que no debo decirte cómo reaccionar, ya lo sabes … pero hemos de tener mucho cuidado con la información que le suministremos, ¿de acuerdo? – La joven asentía retorciéndose las manos. – Acaba de empezar hace muy poco a pronunciar alguna palabra … déjale espacio …

Mientras hablaba, el médico conducía a Candy hacia la puerta de la habitación de Terry y la joven apenas podía escuchar nada más que los estruendosos latidos de su corazón.

\- ¿Preparada?

* * *

La última de las enfermeras le guiñó un ojo con un gesto y salió de la estancia, dejándolo solo. Estaba solo, completamente solo. ¿Había estado así alguna vez desde que había despertado? Creía recordar que no. Pero tampoco se fiaba mucho de su estropeada memoria. Sin saber por qué estaba nervioso, expectante. Le habían dicho que iba a conocer a un familiar. Por fin iba a descubrir algo sobre sí mismo. Tal vez aquella persona pudiera ayudarle a recordar alguna cosa, por pequeña que fuera …

El chasquido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse le hizo contener el aliento. Y de pronto … su corazón se detuvo. Era ella. ¿Cómo era posible? Aquella joven rubia … ¿era un familiar suyo? ¿Quién era? Y entonces se percató de que su corazón latía desbordado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor. _Vamos, cálmate …_ se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez. Observó cómo la joven sonreía, tan tensa como él, y constató que era … ¿hermosa? ¿esa era la palabra? Aún batallaba con el significado de muchas de ellas … pero sí, aquella joven era … deslumbrante. Se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Sus finos rasgos, su piel tersa y blanca … su cabello … instintivamente, froto las yemas de los dedos deseando acariciar aquel sedoso cabello … pero, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así ante aquella chica? No la conocía de nada …

La joven llegó hasta el lecho y el joven pudo percibir el temblor de sus rosados labios, de sus manos … súbitamente sus ojos se encontraron … y ya no escuchó nada más. Ni el ruido del hospital, ni el resto de las voces, ni al doctor Cheston dirigiéndose a él … sólo aquellos profundos ojos del color del mar que no podía dejar de mirar …

\- ¿Terrence? ¡Terrence! ¿Me escuchas? – Él parpadeó, intentando apartar la mirada de aquella desconocida y centrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo el médico.

Candy tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Le temblaban las manos … Terry, Terry … gritaba su corazón sin parar. Había notado el desconcierto de su amado, su miedo, su confusión … no, no la reconocía. La había mirado como si la viera por primera vez … ¿o no? Y ella debía contenerse para no estallar en sollozos y echarse en sus brazos …

\- Estoy … bi … en … - Terry hablaba con voz ronca y pausada. Se podía apreciar el esfuerzo que le causaba pronunciar cada palabra.

El corazón de Candy se desbordó de amor y ternura … y hubo de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr no perder la compostura y conseguir acercarse al lecho y seguir sonriendo.

\- Hola, Terry. – El joven parpadeó al escuchar el musical sonido de la voz femenina y sintió un hormigueo en la piel.

Se revolvió en el lecho. Todas aquellas emociones desconocidas lo desconcertaban. El médico intuyó su incomodidad y le puso suavemente una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Si lo deseas, podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión …

El joven negaba con la cabeza mientras el médico hablaba y la joven aprovechó la circunstancia de no sentir las ardientes pupilas azules fijas en ella para observar a su esposo a placer. Dios mío … incluso allí, en aquella fría cama de hospital, brillaba con luz propia. Sus hermosos ojos, su abundante cabello castaño … los pómulos más marcados, ya que había adelgazado bastante en aquellas semanas … pero incluso estaba más atractivo. Candy notó los marcados músculos del joven tensarse bajo el pijama y se ruborizó. ¿Cuándo podría volver a arrebujarse en esos fuertes brazos?

Alzó la cabeza al notar que los ojos azules volvían a observarla detenidamente y se obligó a sonreír.

\- Quién … tú … - Candy sintió desfallecer su corazón al ver cómo Terry se esforzaba, frustrado, en hallar las palabras adecuadas, y se obligo a sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, tal y como el doctor le había aconsejado. - …tú … - Terry apretó los puños. - ¿Quién eres tú? – Al lograr pronunciar la frase completa, el rostro del joven se relajó en algo parecido a una sonrisa y Candy no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura.

\- Soy Candy … - la joven miró al medico un instante y este asintió imperceptiblemente - soy tu esposa.

Los ojos del joven se agrandaron por la sorpresa y se nublaron de confusión.

\- Mi … ¿estoy …? – Miró al médico asustado.

\- Sí, Terrence, estás casado. Pero tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Ya hemos hablado de esto. Poco a poco deberás ir conociendo tu vida, tu familia … - el joven giró la cabeza hacia Candy.

\- ¿Can … dy? – Ella asintió, secándose las comisuras de los ojos. Aquella situación era tan sumamente dolorosa … ver a Terry casi incapaz de proferir palabra, ver su dolor, su frustración … era insoportable.

La joven suspiró profundamente y cuadró los hombros con firmeza. Entonces se acercó al lecho y se sentó en una esquina, ante la estupefacta mirada de Terry y la sorpresa del médico.

\- Sí, Terry, soy tu esposa. Llevamos casados tres meses … pero nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo … - se le quebró la voz un instante, pero se recompuso enseguida – estoy aquí para ayudarte. Los médicos me han puesto en antecedentes de tu situación … y lo único que deseo es ayudarte.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – El joven la miraba fijamente, estudiando su rostro. Ella lo observó confusa y él joven hizo un ademán hacia el lecho, hacia sí mismo. Entonces Candy comprendió.

\- Tuviste un accidente …

\- Candy … - interrumpió el médico, pero el joven miró a uno y otro y de pronto, cogió a Candy por la muñeca. Volver a sentir el tacto de su piel fue demasiado para la joven, y se ruborizó intensamente.

\- Por … favor … - los ojos de hielo la taladraban, le suplicaban … la joven estaba prendida de aquella mirada.

\- Unos hombres te atacaron … te golpearon en la cabeza, te apuñalaron … - susurró Candy con voz ronca – estabas protegiéndome … ellos … ellos me secuestraron … - se encogió de hombros - … pero logramos escapar. – Terry la soltó, sin dejar de mirarla, y se recostó contra las almohadas.

\- Cuenta … dime … quién soy … - la joven respiró con fuerza e irguió la espalda.

\- Te llamas Terrence Graham Grandchester. Tienes veinticinco años, y eres actor de teatro. – Candy estudiaba las diferentes reacciones del rostro de su marido … pero solo veía miedo, confusión e incertidumbre.

Unas pocas preguntas básicas más y el doctor consideró que ya era suficiente. El paciente estaba cansado, abrumado, y la joven estaba a punto de deshacerse en lágrimas histéricas.

Junto antes de levantarse para marcharse, en un impuso el joven alzó la mano y atrapó un rizo rubio entre los dedos, haciendo que a Candy se le cortara la respiración al mirarse en aquellas hermosas pupilas.

\- Lo siento … - susurró Terry - … no … - meneó la cabeza – no … recuerdo … - decían tanto aquellos ojos, mucho más de lo que podían expresar las palabras, y Candy sintió que sus ojos se desbordaban sin remedio.

Se tapó la boca con la mano, intentando ahogar los sollozos, y se levantó.

\- No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? – Logró articular, al tiempo que se giraba y salía casi a ciegas de la estancia.

Hubo de apoyarse en la pared al salir, sintiendo que sus rodillas flaqueaban y caía de rodillas al suelo, consumida por los sollozos.

* * *

Emilia Elroy esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de la mansión Andrew a que uno de los coches de la familia se detuviera ante la escalinata y pudiera dar la bienvenida a su sobrina. Aún no comprendía la petición de Eliza de pasar unos días en su compañía, sabe Dios lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella chiquilla, pero la anciana no había tenido corazón para negarle ese capricho, y menos en aquel duro momento, tras la pérdida de su querido hermano.

El coche por fin se detuvo ante ella y la dama pudo ver cómo su sobrina descendía del mismo como una reina y comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia ella.

\- Querida tía.

\- Bienvenida, Eliza.

Entraron cogidas del brazo mientras Elroy daba instrucciones para que llevaran el equipaje de la joven a sus aposentos. Pero entonces se detuvieron, ya que otro vehículo hacía su entrada por la avenida principal de la mansión.

\- ¿Quién es, Watters? ¿De la familia?

\- Es el coche del señor Cornwell. Creo que trae a la Señorita Baker y a la Señora Candy.

\- Oh … más pronto de lo esperado. Bien, querida, podrás conocer a Eleanor.

Eliza sonrió maliciosa y se puso al lado de su tía, observando la llegada del auto. No era precisamente a la actriz a quien estaba deseando tener frente a frente.

Una vez el auto se detuvo en la entrada de la escalinata, la pelirroja observó como una hermosa mujer rubia y elegante descendía del vehículo, seguida de la estúpida huérfana, y ambas se tomaban del brazo, comenzando a subir lentamente los peldaños de piedra. Ellas no habían levantado la cabeza, parecían abrumadas, desoladas … como si llevaran un enorme peso sobre los hombros.

\- Eleanor …

Al oír la profunda voz de Elroy, ambas mujeres levantaron la cabeza. Eleanor recompuso su rostro enseguida, acostumbrada por su trabajo a disimular todo tipo de estados de ánimo … pero Candy no pudo evitar la sorpresa y turbación al toparse con los negros ojos de Eliza fijos en su rostro. Se estremeció, sin poderlo evitar.

\- Hola, Emilia …

\- ¿Venís del hospital? – la actriz asintió – y, ¿cómo está? – Eleanor miró a Candy, cabizbaja. - ¿Candice?

\- Mejor, tía, gracias. – La anciana apretó los labios y se abstuvo de preguntar más. – Eleanor, quería presentarte a mi sobrina, Eliza. Va a quedarse unos días con nosotras en la mansión. – Candy levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

\- Mucho gusto, señora.

* * *

Archie hubo de coger un taxi para que lo llevara de vuelta a casa, ya que había insistido en que Candy utilizara el suyo para volver a la mansión Andrew. Había llegado al hospital en el momento en que su querida prima yacía echa un mar de lágrimas en la salita contigua a la habitación de Terry, rodeada de gente que apenas sabía que decirle, después de la primera visita a su esposo. Archie se había arrodillado ante ella, tomándole las manos y obligándola a mirarlo.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido, princesa? – Candy casi sonrió al escuchar de nuevo el apelativo que Archie había usado para ella innumerables veces durante la adolescencia, pero volvió a sollozar.

\- Enseguida estaré bien … es solo un momento …

\- No debes disculparte ante mí, lo sabes …

\- Oh, Archie … - Candy le apretó las manos. – No recuerda … está tan asustado … Dios mío …

\- Pues por ello es ahora cuando debemos estar unidos y ayudarle en todo lo posible …

\- Lo sé, lo sé …

El joven la abrazó con cariño y así estuvieron unos instantes, hasta que la rubia logró calmarse un poco, y entonces insistió en que su chófer las llevara a ella y a Eleanor a la mansión, para que pudieran descansar. Habían intentado disuadir a Candy incluso los médicos, de que era inútil malgastar energías. Terry estaba perfectamente cuidado, y ya no iban a poder verlo al menos hasta el día siguiente. El doctor Cheston les había comunicado que Terry había terminado francamente agotado y alterado, tanto física como psíquicamente, después de la visita de Candy, y que habían tenido que sedarlo para que pudiera descansar. En ese instante dormía profundamente.

Pero en cuanto su prima y la actriz se hubieron marchado, llamaron a Archie a recepción, ya que habían recibido una llamada urgente de la mansión Cornwell. Al parecer, su esposa se había desmayado.

Una vez entró el joven por la puerta de la casa, Jackson lo recibió agitado.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Jackson?

\- La señora … de pronto, cayó al suelo. La encontramos tirada en su despacho, señor …

\- ¿En mi despacho?

\- Había ido a ver si aún continuaba allí … al parecer, quería hablar con usted. Estaba tan pálida … creímos … creímos … - Jackson parecía agitado.

\- Está bien, tranquilo … ¿y el doctor?

\- El doctor Mills le espera en la biblioteca, señor.

Archie se dirigió hacia allí con rápidas zancadas. Se percató de que estaba nervioso, las manos le temblaban ligeramente al abrir la puerta de la estancia. El conocido y afable rostro del doctor Mills lo saludó con una sonrisa y el corazón de Archie se calmó un poco. Al menos, no eran tan malas noticias, si no, la actitud del doctor hubiera sido distinta …

\- Doctor Mills. – El joven se acercó con la mano alzada, al tiempo que el hombre se la estrechaba.

\- Señor Cornwell, disculpe que le haya alarmado con la llamada, pero …

\- ¿Está bien Annie? – El médico asintió, risueños los ojos, y le hizo un gesto.

\- Sentémonos. – El joven obedeció.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Ante todo, mi más sincera enhorabuena, señor Cornwell. A pesar de ser algo más pronto de lo que debería … bueno, parece que todo va bien … aunque deberá cuidarse mucho …

\- ¿Qué? – Archie lo miraba estupefacto. - ¿A qué se refiere? – El médico se echó a reír ante el rostro del joven.

\- La señora Cornwell está embarazada. Calculo que, si todo va bien, y espero que así sea, serán padres en unos meses …

El hombre continuaba hablando, ajeno a la horda de sentimientos que había barrido el cuerpo del joven, pálido y tembloroso, que tenía enfrente. Archie apenas podía escuchar … los latidos de su corazón atronaban sus oídos, aprisionaban su pecho … ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿Embarazada?

* * *

El coche se detuvo ante la puerta de entrada de la clínica y William descendió rápidamente, casi sin apenas prestar atención al taxista que descargaba su maleta en el piso e intentaba llamar su atención.

\- Disculpe, caballero … - William se giró hacia él, confuso, y el hombre suspiró, haciendo un gesto característico con los dedos para que le pagara sus servicios.

\- Oh, vaya, perdóneme … - William cabeceó, turbado, y procedió a pagar al taxista, quien se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y una irónica mirada.

William agarró su maleta y penetró por las amplias puertas con rápidas zancadas. Ni siquiera se había parado a reservar ningún hotel, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en pasar por la mansión de su tío Robert, tal y como le habían pedido … solo tenía una cosa clara en su mente, y esa era ver a Patty. Llevaba tantas semanas sin verla, sin saber cómo estaría … ya no podía más.

\- William … - Volvió la cabeza sorprendido y suspiró.

\- Oh, Marjorie … - Se acercó, besando a la mujer en la mejilla. Sus claros ojos azules la taladraron nerviosos. - ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está?

\- Enseguida podrás verla … - La mujer le apretó el brazo y frunció el ceño al ver la maleta. – Oh, William, ¿has venido derecho desde la estación?

\- Por supuesto. – Alzó una mano. – Por favor, Marjorie, llévame con ella.

William siguió a la mujer a través de varios pasillos hasta una amplia estancia, llena de luz, donde varias personas andaban dispersas, ordenando instrumental, entrando y saliendo con carritos … el joven rubio entrecerró los ojos ante la claridad blanca de la habitación, a tiempo de ver cómo un hombre, poco mayor que él, se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¿Señor Andrew?

\- Sí, así es. – William lo miraba confundido.

\- Soy Patrick Sheperd, el médico de Patricia. Por favor, sentémonos unos minutos, hemos de hablar.

\- Pero …

\- Solo unos minutos, señor Andrew, y después podrá ver a su esposa.

El doctor le indicó unos divanes ante ellos y William tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse y dirigirse hacia allí. Debía ser razonable, aquello era importante. El médico debía ponerle en antecedentes, lo sabía bien. Marjorie se despidió de ellos, diciendo que volvería más tarde, y William apenas tuvo tiempo de agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos.

\- No voy a andarme con rodeos, señor Andrew.

\- William, por favor.

\- De acuerdo. Patricia está grave, William, como imagino que sabrás. El embarazo gemelar ya de por sí suele ser mucho más complicado que uno normal … y ello, agravado por su estado …

\- ¿Cuáles son las causas?

\- Su sangre rechaza las vitaminas … aún estamos intentando averiguar por qué. El cuerpo se debilita, ya que al no tener nutrientes, no tiene la fortaleza suficiente para poder hacer frente al crecimiento que se está produciendo en él … y el feto, en este caso los fetos, le chupan hasta el último hálito de vida …

\- Pero … - William parpadeó, sintiendo cómo un poderoso nudo comenzaba a atenazarle la garganta. Carraspeó. - ¿Tiene posibilidades?

\- Muy escasas, lo lamento. Patty ha insistido un millar de veces en que salvemos a los niños. Y nuestro deber es hacer todo lo posible por salvar el mayor número de vidas. Haremos nuestro trabajo, por supuesto. Lo idóneo sería aguantar a los fetos dentro el mayor número de semanas posible. Aquí tenemos un equipo avanzado, aunque todavía bastante experimental, para tratar con neonatos … pero por experiencia le diré que es muy complicado que sobrevivan si nacen por debajo de la trigésima semana … y aún entonces, tampoco suelen sobrevivir …

\- Yo … - William parpadeó, turbado y confuso, sintiendo que sus parpados expulsaban varias lágrimas, y se las secó nervioso. – Discúlpeme, estoy abrumado … no comprendo …

\- Oh, lo siento, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Comienzo a hablar sin control en jerga médica y no soy consciente de que lo lógico es que no me comprendan …- El médico suspiró. – Patricia está en la vigésimo cuarta semana de gestación aproximadamente. Su cuerpo ya está bastante extenuado. Hemos comenzado con trasfusiones de sangre, que parecen ser muy beneficiosas … por cierto, le haremos unas pruebas, William, para ver su compatibilidad al respecto … pero lo ideal sería que aguantara hasta la trigésima semana, lo cual, y lamento decirlo … no lo vemos muy viable … - William notó que lágrimas calientes mojaban sus mejillas, pero ya no le importaba.

\- Quiere decir … - No podía terminar esa frase. El médico lo observaba con tristeza y empatía.

\- Sí, William, si no hacemos algo pronto, puede que Patricia no aguante mucho más …

\- ¿Hacer algo?

\- El equipo médico ha planteado la posibilidad de sacar a los bebes como máximo en unas cuatro semanas …

\- ¿Qué? Pero usted mismo ha dicho que no sobrevivirían …

\- Tal vez sí, con el equipo adecuado … me preocupa más que no sobreviva la madre …

\- Dios mío … - William se cogió la cabeza entre las manos. Sintió la mano del médico apretarle el hombro.

\- Ánimo, sé que es duro, pero ahora lo que más necesita Patricia es su apoyo, su amor … la mejor medicina es que usted haya llegado por fin …

\- Debería haber venido mucho antes … - murmuró William.

\- No se atormente ahora. Vamos, - el médico se puso en pie, ayudando a William a hacerlo, mientras este se secaba el rostro – le acompañaré a donde está Patricia. Comenzaremos las pruebas lo antes posible. ¿Se marea?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Prepárese a donar una buena cantidad de sangre. - William siguió al doctor por un largo pasillo hasta que este se detuvo ante una de las blancas puertas y le sonrió. – Esta es la habitación de su esposa. Le espera. Nos vemos en un rato.

William se despidió del médico y cuadrando los hombros, llamó con firmeza a la puerta y entró a la estancia.


	41. Capitulo 41 - Revelaciones (2)

Tenía un buen día … sí, decididamente era un buen día. No estaba tan agotada, e incluso podría decirse que se encontraba medianamente bien. Tal vez fuera porque sabía que pronto podría volver a ver su rostro, tocar su piel, oír su risa, mirarse en sus hermosos ojos … él sonreiría con esa maravillosa sonrisa suya y le diría que todo iba a salir bien.

El movimiento en el vientre de uno de sus pequeños le hizo fruncir el ceño y removerse un poco en el lecho. No encontraba la postura adecuada. Frotó suavemente la zona y tragó saliva, suspirando.

\- Tranquilo, cariño … - susurró al pequeño bultito que se apreciaba tras la tela del camisón.

Estaba asustada, no iba a negarlo. Sabía perfectamente cual era la situación. El equipo médico había sido muy claro al respecto, y Patrick no había omitido detalle. Sabía que ella y sus hijos se encontraban en las mejores manos posibles, y si alguien podía salvarles, eran aquellos profesionales … pero no había mucha esperanza …

Dios, deseaba tanto ver a William … pero por otro lado, no deseaba hacerlo. Sabía que su esposo tomaría decisiones sin consultarle, decisiones respecto de su vida … y ella tenía muy claras sus prioridades. Le había suplicado a Patrick que salvara a sus hijos un millar de veces, y solo esperaba que William comprendiera, que todos comprendieran y respetaran sus decisiones. Aguantaría hasta el final … todo lo que pudiera …para que los niños sobrevivieran.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse y girar la cabeza. El corazón comenzó a latirle más deprisa al ver la rubia cabellera de su esposo, su rostro de dios griego y sus luminosos ojos azules.

\- Oh, William … - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras él se acercaba rápidamente a la cama y la tomaba de las manos, besándola de lleno en la boca. Se separaron suavemente, mientras William continuaba besando su nariz, sus mejillas, su frente … hasta hacerla reír.

\- Mi amor … - susurraba su esposo – te he echado tanto de menos …

\- Yo también … - le acarició la mejilla y le obligó a separarse un poco de ella para poder verle el rostro. Enseguida se percató de sus ojos enrojecidos. - ¿Has hablado con Patrick? – Él asintió. – Entonces …

\- Entonces … - entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella – haremos lo que los médicos crean más conveniente …

\- Pero …

\- Para ti … - le puso un dedo en los labios y a continuación acarició suavemente su vientre redondeado - … y para ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- William, no tenemos tiempo … - musitó Patty con voz ronca. Él frunció el ceño, tragando con fuerza y desviando la mirada un segundo. - ¿William?

\- Patty, tal vez … - suspiró – quizá más adelante podamos volver a …

\- ¿Qué? – Ella se incorporó bruscamente, mirándolo horrorizada.

\- Patty, tranquilízate … - ella se había soltado con fuerza de su mano.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Él intentó volver a coger su mano, pero ella no le dejó, taladrándolo con sus ojos esmeralda.

\- Sabes que muy probablemente los bebés no puedan …

\- ¡No lo digas, William!

\- ¡Patty!

\- ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – La joven sollozaba.

\- Patty, cálmate, no creas ni por un segundo que esto es fácil para mí …

\- Oh, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder … - exclamó ella amargamente, e intentó levantarse.

\- Por favor, cariño, no te levantes …

\- ¡Déjame! – Ella lo apartó de un manotazo, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, y sujetándose la barriga se puso en pie con dificultad. William la observaba con los dientes apretados.

\- Patricia, no eres razonable …

\- ¿No soy razonable? Perdona por tomarme en serio la vida de mis hijos …

\- ¿Crees que yo no me tomo en serio la vida de mis hijos? – Patty apretó los dientes, secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas, y suspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. William la miraba enfurecido. – Pero también me tomo en serio la tuya, Patty. ¿He de pedir disculpas por quererte? ¿Por querer que sigas a mi lado?

\- Lo lograré, yo …

\- Sabes que es muy probable que no sea así …

\- Aún estoy fuerte, sólo son unas semanas …

\- No aguantarás tanto tiempo. – La ronca voz de William hizo que ella le mirara. Dios mío, su esposo, su amado esposo … estaba llorando. Su corazón estalló en pedazos.

\- ¿Te has rendido? – Sollozó ella, agarrándose a la cama. Él estuvo a su lado en un segundo.

\- No … jamás me rendiré contigo, amor mío. Eres lo más importante de mi vida …

\- Pero … mis niños … - Patty se agarró a su chaleco, llorando amargamente.

\- Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano, amor mío … - susurró contra su cabello. Entonces se apartó un poco para acariciar su húmedo rostro. – Te amo … ¿sabes lo mucho que te amo? Superaremos esto, te lo prometo …

Como si de una señal se tratara, sintió a sus hijos dentro de ella y se apartó de su esposo, sentándose en el lecho. Respiró profundamente y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus azules ojos.

\- Yo también te amo, William … pero quiero que respetes mi decisión. Haré lo que sea por nuestros hijos …

\- ¿Incluso arriesgar tu propia vida? ¿Morirás y en el supuesto improbable de que ellos o incluso alguno de ellos sobreviva, le dejarás sin el derecho a disfrutar de la compañía de su madre?

\- ¡Vivirán, maldita sea! Eso es suficiente, a pesar de …

\- ¡No estoy de acuerdo, Patty! – William alzó la voz, mirándola furioso y alterado. – Sabes de sobra que es muy improbable que sobrevivan, aunque aguantemos hasta el final, aunque te rajen de arriba abajo y te los saquen cuando ya estés muerta …

\- ¡William!

A ambos les corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas, observándose mutuamente, las respiraciones agitadas.

\- Y no puedo evitar pensar que he sido yo quien te ha empujado a la tumba … - la voz del joven rubio se quebró, e hizo que apretará los puños, intentando calmarse – lo siento … necesito unos minutos …

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia, dejando a Patty desolada y sollozando, sentada en el lecho.

* * *

Seguía lloviendo, lloviendo sin parar. Ya llevaban así varios días. Noviembre era un mes húmedo y frío, pero aquello ya era demasiado. Candy se sentía agotada. Estaba exhausta, al borde de sus fuerzas físicas y psíquicas.

En esa mañana gris volvía al hospital, volvía a ver a Terry. Los encuentros de los últimos días habían ido desgarrando su alma poco a poco. Terry no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida anterior. Nada anterior a haberse despertado en el hospital. La recuperación física iba muy bien, pero el resto … ¿y si no volvía a recordar nunca más? La joven detuvo su camino bajo la lluvia y suspiró profundamente. _Ya basta, Candy._ Se dijo a sí misma. _Todo irá bien._ Era la frase que constantemente se repetía para sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. _Todo irá bien, todo se solucionará …_ Y cada vez que se miraba en aquellos ojos … su corazón se derretía sin remedio. Terry …

La mansión Andrew era como una prisión. Ojalá hubiera podido volver a su apartamento, pero antes de la maldita fiesta ya había finiquitado lo relativo a su contrato y lo había abandonado, vaciando todas sus pertenencias. El plan había sido marcharse a Londres en principio, durante una temporada … y de pronto, todo se había derrumbado. Su vida, la de Terry … pero apenas soportaba estar en aquella casa, con la tía Elroy … y ahora con Eliza. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? ¿No iba a casarse en breve? Sentía sus fríos ojos negros seguirla rezumando odio por todos los recovecos de la mansión … era insoportable. Gracias a que estaba Eleanor con ella … ya que apenas veía a Annie. Había estado tan concentrada en sus problemas … y no se atrevía a preguntarle nada a Archie al respecto. Debía hacer una visita a su amiga. También eran duros momentos para ella.

Llegó al hospital y se aventuró por la puerta trasera del mismo para evitar a los pocos reporteros que aún se apostaban a las puertas, intentando captar alguna nueva noticia de Terry. Llevaba en su bolso una carta que no había tenido el valor de abrir, aún no. Procedía de Inglaterra … de Nathan Scott. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decidir? Eleanor ya se encontraba en el hospital, ya que ella se había demorado un poco por querer pasar por su pequeño hospital un instante a ver cómo iba todo. Necesitaba alejarse de allí por unos minutos. Le consultaría a su suegra, tal vez ella supiera cómo proceder.

Terry ya había tenido un encuentro con sus padres, tanto con Eleanor como con el duque, y el joven había terminado más confundido y asustado que antes. Para Eleanor había sido también un duro golpe. Estaba muy afectada. En aquellos años se había establecido entre Terry y ella un lazo muy estrecho, y había sido terrible ver cómo su hijo no la recordaba y la miraba como a una desconocida.

Candy atravesó los pasillos, saludando a varias personas al pasar, hasta llegar a la salita adyacente a la habitación de su esposo. Al entrar, se topó con una de las enfermeras.

\- Buenos días, Candy.

\- Hola, Mandy, ¿cómo está hoy?

\- Muy bien, parece animado. – La joven rubia asintió, sonriendo débilmente. – Me ha dicho el doctor Cheston que después de la visita desea tener una reunión con vosotros. Los padres de Terrence han ido a la cafetería.

La joven se despidió de la enfermera y cuadrando los hombros, entró a la habitación.

Enseguida lo localizó, sentado ante el ventanal, observando la lluvia. Candy sabía que últimamente Terry pasaba casi todo su tiempo ejercitando sus atrofiados músculos. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo debía sentirse su amado esposo ante aquella situación, pero intuía que necesitara evadirse de todo, y que tuviera ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Tenía que ser una pesadilla cada día descubrir una vida que no reconocías, unas personas que jamás habías visto decirte una y otra vez que son tu familia …así que Terry, con su característica tozudez, que afortunadamente no había perdido, se esforzaba continuamente en volver a caminar, a hablar correctamente … y a intentar recordar cualquier mínima cosa … esto último sin resultado.

El joven giró la cabeza en su dirección al escuchar el ruido de la puerta y el brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos azules aligeró el corazón de Candy. Sabía que era una estupidez, que era por el simple hecho de haberla visto ya unas cuantas veces, pero por un momento imaginó que volvía a ser el Terry de antaño, su esposo que la amaba.

\- Hola …

\- Buenos días, Terry – sonrió ella - ¿Cómo estás?

Candy se acerco alegre, despojándose de su abrigo por el camino y sacudiéndose ligeramente el mojado cabello rubio.

\- Tú … empapada, por lo que veo. ¿Has venido … ca … camin … andando? – La joven asintió.

\- Así es, la mañana es estupenda. – Él arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Estupenda? – Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana, y luego de nuevo a ella. – Si está lloviendo …

\- Por eso. – La joven se echó a reír ante la cara de Terry y procedió a arreglar en un jarrón las flores frescas que había llevado.

El joven meneó la cabeza, observando su figura de espaldas. Era ciertamente bella … por dentro y por fuera. En aquellos pocos días Terry había descubierto a una maravillosa joven. Podía comprender por qué se había casado con ella. A pesar de estar sufriendo, porque el joven imaginaba lo dura que también estaría siendo para ella toda aquella situación, ella siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, era alegre, chispeante … Terry sentía como si una brisa fresca y energizante invadiera la habitación cada vez que Candy entraba por la puerta. Descubrió con sorpresa que esperaba con avidez y nerviosismo aquellas visitas. Ojalá pudiera recordar … recordar cualquier cosa, por nimia que fuera …

Y después estaba la atracción física. Algo intangible y verdaderamente alarmante, incontrolable … al joven le asustaban y confundían aquellas sensaciones que experimentaba en presencia de la joven. Deseaba tocarla … sus labios, su piel … tal vez aquello no fuera apropiado, no sabía … no sabía qué pensar …

\- ¿Terry? – Él parpadeó, enrojeciendo turbado. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro …

\- ¿Te apetece que demos un paseo?

\- ¿Un paseo? – Los ojos del joven se iluminaron. - ¿Puedo salir? – La joven suspiró con tristeza.

\- No, yo … me refería al pasillo …

\- Oh … - ante su desilusión, la joven se acercó y le puso suavemente una mano en el brazo. Terry sintió como si la electricidad traspasara su carne y se agitó.

\- Lo siento, yo … - Candy retiró rápidamente la mano, cohibida.

\- No, no … - él bufó frustrado - … no pasa nada … - Ella continuó con las flores, devanándose los sesos por entablar conversación.

\- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? ¿Mejor? ¿Qué tal los dolores?

\- ¿Sabes cuándo podré dejar el hospital? – La pregunta directa la pilló totalmente desprevenida y en un principio, no supo qué contestar. – Sé que la recuperación va muy bien … excepto por la memoria.

\- Bueno … - la joven frunció el ceño, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas - … dentro de un rato tenemos una reunión con Sam … el doctor Cheston. Supongo que entonces se decidirá …

\- ¿Qué se decidirá? – Terry la miraba fijamente, estudiando su rostro, y Candy enrojeció. – Sé que no recuerdo nada … pero creo que estoy en mi derecho de saber qué es lo que va a pasar con mi futuro …

\- Por supuesto, Terry, sólo que todavía no …

\- Creo que debería estar en esa reunión.

\- ¿Qué? Pero … Terry …

\- ¿Por qué me llamas Terry? – El joven parecía enfadado, frustrado. – Eres la única que lo haces … - Se incorporó, intentando ponerse en pie. Candy estuvo a su lado en un momento.

\- Deja que te ayude … - él la apartó.

\- Puedo solo. – Candy apretó los dientes. Comenzaba a enfurecerse. Tozudo. Sabía que esa fase infantil e inmadura llegaría … pero no iba a consentir que se hiciera daño.

\- Vamos, apóyate en mí.

\- ¡He dicho que puedo solo! – Él se había puesto en pie y la miraba airado. Candy alzó la barbilla.

\- Bien, de hecho, veo que estás efectivamente preparado para todo. Ahora tal vez si te rompes una pierna demuestres a todos lo capacitado que estás para desenvolverte solo … - El joven parpadeó, mirando a la joven con la boca abierta. Tenía un gesto tan cómico que Candy sintió ganas de reír, pero se contuvo. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. – Adelante. Le diré al doctor Cheston que estás preparado para marcharte.

El joven la observaba, dubitativo y sorprendido. De pronto, una irónica media sonrisa afloró a sus carnosos labios, y fue como si de pronto su esposo hubiera aparecido ante ella. Los ojos verde mar se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. El joven, ante su reacción, la miró compungido.

\- ¿Qué …? Ha pasado …

\- Nada … - la joven intentó sonreír – todo va bien. Es que por un momento …

\- ¿Recuerdos? – ella asintió, y él volvió a sentarse, la cabeza baja. – Algo que yo no tengo … - la joven se secó los ojos rápidamente.

\- Bueno, no ahora, pero tal vez …

\- ¿Éramos felices?

\- ¿Qué? – Sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Éramos felices … tú y yo … ¿verdad? – Candy sintió que el nudo que aprisionaba su garganta le impedía hablar. Sólo pudo asentir.

El ruido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse los hizo sobresaltarse, mientras el doctor Cheston entraba a la estancia.

\- Buenos días, ¿cómo va eso?

\- Hola, Sam.

\- ¿Terrence? – El médico le puso una mano en el hombro. – Ken te acompañara al gimnasio un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No, Sam, Candy me ha dicho que ahora vais a tener una reunión sobre mi futuro … y cre … creo … que debo estar presente …

\- Terrence, no creo que esa sea una buena idea …

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué soy como una hoja en blanco? ¿Cómo un niño que no comprende absolutamente nada? ¿Un sujeto sin pasado, sin presente ni futuro?

Los ojos del médico se encontraron con los de Candy y suspiró.

\- Vaya … no tenemos un buen día hoy, ¿verdad? – El joven lo miró furioso.

\- ¿Cuándo es un buen día para mí? - Terry se acercó al ventanal y se apoyó en el alfeizar, dándoles la espalda. El médico se acercó a él, mirándolo con simpatía.

\- Sé que es duro, Terrence …

\- No, no lo sabes … - susurró el joven entre dientes, sin mirarle.

\- Bueno … tal vez no. – Le puso una mano en el hombro, y Terry se volvió a observarle. - ¿Crees estar preparado para enfrentarte al mundo? – El joven parpadeó, confuso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Vamos a darte el alta hospitalaria, Terrence. – Candy ahogó una exclamación. – Tu recuperación ha de ir por otros derroteros.

\- ¿Quieres … quieres decir que …? – Él médico asintió, mientras Terry cruzaba una asustada mirada con Candy. – Pero …

El médico le palmeó el hombro y se volvió hacia la joven rubia.

\- Vamos al salón. – El enfermero entraba en ese instante a la estancia. – Ken, cambio de planes. Ayudemos a Terrence a llegar al salón. Tenemos una reunión importante.

* * *

Annie abrió los ojos lentamente, frunciendo el ceño ante la claridad de la estancia. Su doncella revoloteaba a su alrededor, preparando su ropa y abriendo las cortinas y las ventanas.

\- Buenos días, señora.

\- Lizzy … ¿qué hora es? – Se irguió en la cama, desorientada.

\- Es temprano, señora. – La joven se detuvo un momento, mirándola con una disculpa en el rostro. – Le he traído el desayuno. – Señaló tímidamente la bandeja posada en la mesita al lado del diván. La joven enrojeció ante la mirada de Annie. – Lo siento … son órdenes del señor.

\- ¿Órdenes?

\- El señor ha ordenado que le suba el desayuno y la despierte, señora. Me ha dicho que en cuanto termine, la espera en su despacho.

\- Oh … - el corazón de Annie comenzó a latir salvaje. Vaya, ya estaba. La tregua había terminado. Se mordió el labio y asintió, intentando sonreír a la atribulada muchacha. – Bien … de acuerdo. Gracias, Lizzy.

Una vez se quedó sola, volvió a tumbarse lentamente en el lecho, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Dios mío … jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarse en semejante situación. Sintió cómo las lágrimas rodaban lentamente por las mejillas y caían en la almohada. _Ya basta, Annie, debes dejar de llorar._ Se repetía a sí misma. No era bueno para el bebé.

El bebé … iba a tener un bebé. Se tapó la boca con la mano, intentado ahogar un sollozo. Apenas podía creérselo. El Dr. Mills debió pensar que estaba loca cuando estalló en sollozos histéricos. El pobre hombre no cesó de repetirle que debían controlar mucho su tensión, y que debía hacer una vida absolutamente reposada. La dejó en la cama, temblando como una hoja, atenta a cada mínimo ruido de la mansión … atenta a la reacción de Archie.

Pero esta no se produjo. El Archie furibundo que ella había esperado entrar al dormitorio, no apareció. De hecho, no lo había visto en aquel par de días desde que le dieran la noticia. Y Annie estaba asustada … asustada y preocupada …

En la soledad de su habitación pasó por todos lo estados de ánimo posibles. Pesadumbre, tristeza, miedo, llanto, pánico, regocijo, dicha, felicidad … estaba tremendamente asustada … pero por otro lado, estaba feliz … Dios mío, estaba embarazada … parecía, parecía un milagro … Matt … el hijo de Matt. Había pasado horas mirando su retrato. Su precioso rostro, sus ojos … no estaba todo perdido … y había tomado una decisión. Criaría a aquel niño como fuera, lo amaría …

Sintió que las manos le temblaban y se las apretó, al tiempo que se levantaba del lecho y se dirigía al diván, forzándose a tomar algún bocado. Entonces oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, pero ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

\- Enseguida termino, Lizzy.

\- Tómate tu tiempo.

La taza tembló entre sus dedos y casi derramó su contenido mientras alzaba la cabeza para encontrarse con la fría mirada de su esposo. Archie iba impecablemente vestido, como siempre, su pétreo y firme rostro sin expresión, mirándola sin emoción alguna. Se dirigió con elegantes zancadas hacia el sillón apostado frente a ella y se sentó, cruzando las piernas.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bi … bien …

\- Me he tomado la libertad de adelantar la reunión que teníamos programada, ya que luego tengo que ir al despacho en la ciudad. – Archie hablaba lentamente, con su voz grave y modulada, mirándola fijamente. Annie apenas podía respirar. – Y he creído que tu dormitorio sería más adecuado, lejos de oídos indiscretos, para tratar varios delicados temas que nos conciernen. – Annie tragó saliva. - ¿Estas de acuerdo? – La joven asintió, intentando tomar aire y calmarse. – Bien. – Archie juntó los dedos, sin dejar de mirarla. – Estoy esperando, Annie …

\- Yo … - la joven apartó suavemente la bandeja del desayuno, bajando los ojos.

\- ¡Oh! Y permíteme que te felicite, por supuesto … ¡enhorabuena! – La voz de Archie la cortó como un cuchillo, y sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Archie, no es lo que piensas … déjame explicarte …

\- ¿No es lo que pienso? – Él soltó una agria carcajada. – Imagínate qué pude pensar el otro día, Annie, cuando el doctor me felicitó por mi inminente paternidad … cuando hace más de un año que no tengo relaciones con mi esposa.

\- Yo …

\- Oh, y cuando fue decisión de ella, por supuesto … porque no soportaba que la tocara. – Los ojos marrones de Archie despedían fuego. – Desde luego, la recuperación ha sido inmejorable …

\- Por favor … - la joven se secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

\- ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor, Annie? ¿Cómo pretendes que te trate? ¿Cómo mereces que te trate?

\- Por favor, deja que te explique … - Ella se incorporó hacia delante, mirándole suplicante. – Estás en tu derecho de tratarme como merezco … no tengo excusa, Archie, y créeme si te digo que lo siento … lo siento tanto …

\- ¡No digas estupideces! – El joven se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió al ventanal, furioso. - ¿Lo sientes? ¿Es esa tu explicación? ¿Qué lo sientes? – Archie abrió los brazos. - ¿Qué era todo aquello del miedo al sexo, etcétera? ¿Una pantomima? ¿Otro teatrito de la estúpida e infantil Annie para llamar la atención?

\- ¡No! Archie …

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste en paz? – Archie había perdido el control. La miraba desde el ventanal, los puños apretados, el rostro compungido y alterado. – Me perseguiste sin descanso … aún sabiendo que no te amaba … - las lágrimas ya rodaban por las mejillas de ambos – hasta hacer que te quisiera. Y después …

\- Archie … - Annie sollozaba. Dios mío, cuánto dolor …

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que yo era la causa de que odiaras el sexo? ¿Qué yo era la causa de todo ese trauma sin sentido? ¿Qué era yo el que no te atraía, Annie?

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- ¿No es cierto? ¿Cómo mierdas te has quedado embarazada, Annie? ¿Te han forzado?

\- Deja que te explique …

\- ¿O tal vez es que se ha cruzado algo mejor en tu camino? ¿Un tal Jenssen, quizá? – La joven palideció mortalmente, llevándose una mano a la garganta. - ¿Creías que no lo sabía? – Archie soltó una amarga carcajada. – Me subestimas, como siempre. ¿También te resistías a él? ¿O gozabas como una perra?

\- ¡Archie! – La joven se secó el rostro, inspirando profundamente, mientras el joven se daba la vuelta y golpeaba con furia el marco de la ventana.

La habitación quedó en silencio unos minutos, apenas roto por las agitadas respiraciones del joven matrimonio, cada uno intentando calmarse para poder retomar la conversación.

\- Está bien … habla, no te interrumpiré. – Dijo Archie al cabo de un momento, sin mirarla.

La joven suspiró profundamente y cuadró los hombros, volviendo a sentarse en el diván.

\- Yo te amaba, Archie … yo te amé de verdad … - el joven se giró para replicar, pero ella alzó una mano, suplicante – por favor … has dicho que me escucharías … - Él apretó los dientes y volvió a girarse hacia el ventanal. Annie observó sus tensos hombros y se retorció las manos. – Yo … yo estaba equivocada, confusa … no estoy excusándome, de veras, pero tenía, por así decirlo, una idea distorsionada de las relaciones … de … del sexo … - su voz se convirtió en un susurro – ojalá no hubiera sido así. Todo … todo ha sido culpa mía …

\- Oh, por Dios … - musitó Archie con ironía.

\- Sé que estás enfadado, te he avergonzado … yo … - se le quebró la voz un segundo – sabes que aquella situación nos destruyó, Archie, destruyó lo poco que alguna vez tuvimos … y es cierto que ir a la clínica, la terapia, ha sido lo mejor que ha podido pasarme. Aquello lo cambio todo.

\- Desde luego. – Annie prefirió omitir el comentario de su esposo.

\- No pude evitarlo. Me enamoré. Sí, es cierto. Se cruzó en mi camino y lo cambió todo. Pero yo volví … volví para cumplir con mis obligaciones …

\- ¿Por eso estaba él en la fiesta?

\- Me siguió hasta Chicago, Archie. – Annie relató brevemente su encuentro con Matt en Erie y todo lo acontecido. – Yo no quería hacerte daño …

\- Un poco tarde para eso, Annie.

\- No, no es tarde … - Su marido se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos refulgían. – Aún podemos enmendarlo … tú … tú puedes ser feliz … sé que también estás enamorado …

\- ¿Qué? – Archie la miró estupefacto y Annie se encogió. - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Yo … - la joven enrojeció – vi una carta en tu despacho el otro día … - Archie se plantó en dos zancadas ante ella y la tomó del brazo.

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi despacho y leer mi correspondencia?

\- Lo siento … - los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas – Archie, me haces daño … - él la soltó, asqueado.

\- No puedo estar más aquí …

Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la estancia, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Maldita. No la soportaba, la odiaba con fuerza, un odio que la consumía, que le impedía pensar con coherencia. Sabía que no era buena idea tenerla tan cerca, se la cruzaba por los pasillos de la mansión, en las cenas … y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en clavarle un cuchillo o tirarla por las escaleras.

¡Eso es! La pelirroja de ojos negros como la noche se irguió bruscamente del lecho y se levantó, sonriendo con malicia. Las escaleras. ¿Quién dudaría de que se trataba de un accidente? La esperaría en las sombras y entonces …

\- ¿Señorita? – Eliza pegó un respingo y se volvió a la doncella, furiosa.

\- Pero, ¿qué demonios haces entrando así a mi dormitorio? ¿Es que quieres matarme de un susto? – La muchacha enrojeció.

\- He llamado varias veces, señorita, pero … - Eliza hizo un gesto de desprecio.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué quieres?

\- El señor Robson ha venido a visitarla, señorita, la espera en la biblioteca. – Eliza sonrió traviesa.

\- ¿Está mi tía en casa?

\- La señora Elroy ha salido a la ciudad.

Estupendo. Tenía la mansión para ella sola. Se mordió el labio, ocultando una sonrisa.

\- Dile a Stuart que me espere en mi saloncito privado. – Eliza casi se echó a reír al ver el gesto de la doncella y la despidió con un ademán. – Vamos, date prisa.

En cuanto desapareció por la puerta, la pelirroja se quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto, sustituyéndolo por un sugerente salto de cama. Hacía varios días que no veía a su prometido … y le había echado de menos. Se observó en el espejo, sonriendo pícara. El pérfido plan que se estaba orquestando en su mente era perfecto. Esta vez lo haría ella misma, se libraría de esa asquerosa para siempre … y vengaría a su hermano. Entonces, cuando la viera muerta al final de la escalera con el cuello roto, sería feliz.

Oyó ruido al otro lado de la puerta que daba al salón y se dirigió hacia allí. Stuart se giró al oír el chasquido y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Eliza, ¿qué …?

\- Sssshhhh … - le hizo un gesto con el dedo, invitándolo a acercarse.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Estás loca? – Ella le acarició el rostro, coqueta.

\- ¿Cómo estás, mi amor? ¿Me has echado de menos?

\- Nos vas a meter en problemas con esta situación …

\- La mansión está vacía. – Lo cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo introdujo en la habitación. - ¿Qué hay de malo en divertirnos un poco?

\- ¿Es eso todo? – El joven se alejó unos pasos de ella, mientras Eliza cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. – Los criados murmuran, ¿lo sabías?

\- Esa boba no dirá nada, - Eliza hizo una mueca – por la cuenta que le trae.

\- He venido a hacer una visita normal, para variar. – La joven soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Cuándo hemos sido normales tú y yo? - Stuart suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello, serio el rostro. Ella frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- La boda ha de celebrarse la próxima semana.

\- ¿Qué? – La joven se echó hacia atrás.

\- He de viajar a Europa antes de lo previsto. Todo se ha complicado. – Stuart parecía preocupado. – Has de volver para organizarlo todo.

\- Pero …

\- Maldita sea, Eliza, no estoy de humor para una de tus rabietas …

\- Esta bien. – El joven alzó la cabeza, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? – Eliza se acercó a él.

\- He dicho que está bien. De acuerdo.

\- Pero … - Ella se echó a reír.

\- Dame esta noche. Quiero despedirme de mi tía.

\- Va .. vale, de acuerdo … - El joven la tomó por la cintura, escudriñando su rostro. - ¿No hay reproches? ¿Ninguna protesta? – Ella negaba con la cabeza. – Increíble …

Se besaron en la boca, esta vez casi con suavidad, casi con dulzura … hasta que las lenguas chocaron unas con otras, las respiraciones se aceleraron y él se apartó un poco.

\- Ahora sí que vas a odiarme … pero no puedo quedarme mucho rato … - Eliza se bajo los tirantes del salto de cama, dejando que la prenda se deslizara hasta el suelo, y lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo hasta el lecho.

\- Entonces no perdamos tiempo …

Mientras los cuerpos desnudos se enroscaban en el lecho y ella entraba en los umbrales de la pasión, su oscuro cerebro procesó y programó detenidamente que esa noche era la noche en que por fin se libraría de aquella lacra rubia para siempre.

* * *

William giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada a la blanca habitación para encontrarse con la franca sonrisa del doctor Patrick Shepherd acercándose a él.

\- ¡William! ¿Cómo va eso? – Este se encogió de hombros, señalando la aguja clavada en su brazo, desde donde se bombeaba su sangre hasta un recipiente.

\- Quedándome sin sangre, literalmente.

\- Bueno, pero es por una buena causa …

\- Desde luego.

El doctor procedió a quitarle la vía, ayudándolo a incorporarse. William inspiró profundamente y agradeció a la enfermera el alimento que le ofrecía.

\- Come despacio, William. Te hemos sacado mucha sangre, probablemente, sientas náuseas y mareos …

\- ¿Será suficiente?

\- Por el momento. – El doctor se sentó frente a él en la otra camilla.

\- En breve tengo consulta con Patricia. Me gustaría que estuvieras presente. – Observó el nublado rostro del rubio. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- No sé si es buena idea … Patty y yo … bueno, no estamos de acuerdo en varias decisiones …

\- Lo imagino. Patricia es una mujer tenaz …

\- Y tozuda …

\- Eso también. – Sonrió el médico.

\- No contempla la posibilidad de que los bebés no sobrevivan … - susurró William con tristeza – no quiere ni oír hablar de ello …

\- Lo sé. – Asintió el médico. – Deberemos volver a tener una reunión con todo el equipo. Vamos a volver a hacer un examen. – Patrick lo observó fijamente. – Sé lo dura que resulta para vosotros toda esta situación … pero ahora debéis permanecer unidos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé … - William se cogió la cabeza entre las manos.

\- Anímate. – Le palmeó el médico el brazo. – Es hora de ir a ver a Patty.

* * *

Ayudado por Sam y Ken, el enfermero, Terry se hallaba sentado en una de las butacas del salón contiguo a su dormitorio, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho. Candy se hallaba cerca de él, junto a los ventanales, el rostro tenso y preocupado, sin apenas pronunciar palabra. Él sabía que estaba preocupada. El médico les había dado una noticia inquietante: en unos días, podría marcharse. Salir del hospital, respirar el aire, ver el sol … o la lluvia, ¿qué importaba? Un gozo indescriptible se instaló en su pecho en cuanto Sam pronunció las palabras, pero a su vez, el pánico se apoderó de él. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ese instante? ¿Podría seguir con esa vida? ¿Esa vida que cada poro de su piel sentía que no era suya? ¿Cómo ser alguien que no reconoces, con el que no te identificas para nada?

Una suave mano se poso delicadamente en su hombro y tembló ligeramente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Susurró la bella joven, mirándolo compungida. _¿Y tú?_ Quería él preguntarle. _¿Qué quieres tú? Se supone que eres mi esposa … ¿me amas? ¿Y yo? ¿O amas al hombre que ya no soy? ¿Qué tal vez nunca seré?_ El joven meneó la cabeza y se revolvió en el asiento.

\- Sí … me duele un poco la cabeza, nada más.

La puerta se abrió y los doctores entraron en la estancia, seguidos de Eleanor, el duque y su secretario. Los padres de Terry se sorprendieron de encontrarlo allí, pero tras las oportunas explicaciones, todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa.

\- Bien, como ya he informado al paciente, el estado de Terrence es estable. En unos días, procederemos a darle el alta hospitalaria. A partir de entonces, queda en sus manos su recuperación. – Terry lo observaba confundido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Terrence, nuestro trabajo llega hasta aquí. Tu cuerpo está sanando. Unas semanas más de rehabilitación y volverás a recuperar prácticamente la movilidad total de tu cuerpo …

\- La parte psíquica, por así decirlo, es más complicada … - continuó el Dr. Sutherland – no podemos predecir cómo evolucionara la lesión de tu cerebro …

\- ¿Volveré … volveré a recordar? – esa era la pregunta que se repetía sin cesar, una y otra vez.

\- Tal vez … no lo sabemos.

El joven bajó la cabeza y se concentró en sus puños cerrados.

\- Nos dijeron que la clínica Berenson de Nueva York era una de las mejores alternativas en estos casos … - el joven volvió a alzar la cabeza al oír la profunda voz del duque de Grandchester.

Un duque. Se había sentido tan abrumado, tan asustado … y su madre una actriz … una mujer increíblemente hermosa … que no recordaba. Maldita sea, no recordaba absolutamente nada. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Nueva York?

\- Terrence, aconsejamos a tus familiares una clínica especializada en los casos de amnesia regresiva profunda … casos como el tuyo … además, se encargarán de que te recuperes al cien por cien físicamente. Ellos tienen aparatos y técnicas que podrían determinar mejor el estado de tu cerebro …

\- ¿Una clínica? – El joven los observaba confuso y asustado. - ¿Otro hospital?

\- No es un hospital propiamente dicho, querido … - Eleanor Baker intentó sonreír. – Nos hemos informado detalladamente. Irías a la clínica sólo para la terapia … y te hospedarías fuera.

\- ¿Dónde? – La mujer enrojeció, pero intentó no perder su dulce sonrisa.

\- Bueno … yo resido en Nueva York … y me encantaría que Candy y tú os alojarais conmigo …

\- Pero … ¿por qué? – ella rió suavemente.

\- Bien … eres mi hijo, querido, mi casa es la tuya también …

Oh, ¿de veras? El joven quiso replicar, pero no pudo. La cabeza le iba a estallar, le dolía terriblemente. Volvió a sentir la suave mano en su hombro y esta vez la apartó suavemente.

\- Estoy bien …

Pero Candy sintió que le clavaban algo en el corazón. A duras penas pudo retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por manar sin control de sus ojos.

\- Creo que Terrence necesita descansar … - sugirió uno de los doctores.

\- No, estoy bien …

\- Necesitas descansar. – Ya no era una sugerencia. Ken se acercó a él, ayudándolo a levantarse y a caminar hacia la habitación, dejando un pesado silencio a sus espaldas.

* * *

Al entrar a su despacho, tras pasarse el día entero en reuniones en su despacho de la ciudad, suspiró cansado y se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas, sirviéndose un coñac. Estaba agotado, desmoralizado, harto de todo y todos … sentía congoja en el corazón, rabia, impotencia … apenas podía pensar con claridad, aún no. Aquello era demasiado …

El alcohol quemó su garganta e intentó relajar los tensos músculos, mientras observaba el oscuro jardín que se extendía tras los ventanales. Ni siquiera había podido pasarse por el hospital … estaba sobrecargado de trabajo. Sin Albert, todo había recaído sobre sus hombros. Y gracias a Dios que tenía a George junto a él.

Giró la cabeza hacia su escritorio y la ira volvió a molestarlo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Annie a leer sus cartas? Había descubierto lo de Claire … volvió a beber otro largo trago. En definitiva, él no era mucho mejor que ella. También la había engañado … ¿no?

Aquella tarde … aquella larga tarde … la tarde en que descubrió el deseo, el placer … una vez cruzó el umbral de aquella puerta, todo cambió. Con Claire todo había sido tan sencillo … ella le deseaba, deseaba que la tocara … recordó su piel, sus hermosas curvas estremecerse bajo sus temblorosas manos … fue ella quien lo tranquilizó, fue ella quien lo guió en todo el acto sexual … hasta que se sintió seguro de nuevo, se sintió hombre de nuevo … casi sollozó cuando entró en ella …

\- ¿Archie?

Se le escapó la copa de las manos y se estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta sobresaltado y enrojecía turbado al ver a Annie de pie ante él.

\- ¿Qué demonios …?

\- Lo siento, siento haberte asustado, creía que me habías oído … - él suspiró, pasándose las manos por el cabello, y dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Annie?

\- Quiero hablar.

Él la observó un momento con el ceño fruncido, e hizo un gesto hacia los sillones.

\- ¿Una copa? – Pero enseguida hizo un gesto de comprensión. – Oh, claro que no …

Annie se acomodó ante la chimenea encendida y Archie lo hizo frente a ella.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Archie, hemos de decidir qué vamos a hacer …

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – La voz de Archie estaba cargada de desdén.

\- Haré lo que quieras, Archie, todo lo que me digas … desapareceré, me iré de Chicago y jamás volverás a verme …

\- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?

\- No sé cómo podríamos hacerlo … pero sé que al final lo conseguirías. No me importa mi reputación. Me iré … cuenta la verdad, si lo deseas … vuelve a casarte, sé feliz … - Archie la interrumpió, soltando una ácida carcajada que resonó en las paredes.

\- Oh, Dios mío, ¿te estás escuchando? ¿Quieres que me plante delante de todo el consejo Andrew y diga que mi adúltera esposa embarazada se marcha de Chicago para que yo pueda volver a casarme con mi amante y sea feliz por el resto de mis días? – La risa amarga del joven hizo daño a Annie en el corazón.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Vaya, parece que va a ser cierto y eres tan estúpida e infantil como siempre hemos creído que eras … - Archie la miraba asqueado y Annie sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en la garganta.

\- Si desaparezco, tu problema desaparece …

\- ¿Cómo va a desaparecer? Además, ¿a dónde irías? No seas estúpida, joder … – Archie se incorporó bruscamente, mirándola con fijeza. – En breve, todo Chicago se enterará de tu estado … y por supuesto, todo el mundo creerá que es mío … ¿no me has avergonzado ya bastante? Dices que no te importa tu reputación … ¿y qué me dices de la mía? Sabes que formo parte de una de las familias más importantes del estado … la cual, de hecho, en este momento, estoy prácticamente dirigiendo …

\- Pero … - Annie se secó las húmedas mejillas, nerviosa. - ¿Y tu … tu amiga?

\- Te agradecería que no volvieras a nombrarla. Eso es algo que no te concierne … - la joven apretó los labios.

\- Me concierne tanto como a ti lo mío … - Archie abrió los ojos sorprendido, y enseguida volvió a mirarla con furia.

\- ¿Quién comenzó deshonrando a quién? Te importaba una mierda mi reputación cuando follabas con ese tío una y otra vez …

\- ¡Tú también has follado con otra! – Le gritó Annie a la cara, sollozando. Él se levantó, apretando los puños, el rostro arrebolado de rabia contenida.

\- ¡Yo te respeté hasta que te vi con él!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aquella tarde, saliendo del hotel … - _Dios mío, Dios mío … nos vio … ¿cómo …?_ – Sí, querida, así es … te vi salir con él de aquel hotel, poco antes de la fiesta …

Annie bajó la cabeza, respirando profundamente. No solucionaban nada reprochándose el uno al otro todo lo que habían hecho. Debía calmarse, centrarse.

\- Archie, acepto mi culpa, acepto todo lo que me digas … lo merezco, pero …

\- ¿Lo amabas? – Su marido estaba de pie ante la chimenea, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La pregunta es simple, Annie: ¿lo amabas? – La joven tragó saliva.

\- Sí … lo amaba.

Su marido terminó de un trago lo que quedaba de la copa y se dirigió a prepararse otra.

\- Nada es tan sencillo como piensas, Annie … ahora estoy verdaderamente agotado. Necesito recapacitar y pensar detenidamente en todo esto … - hizo un gesto hacia la puerta sin apenas mirarla – ahora, si me disculpas …

La joven suspiró profundamente y se puso en pie, tragándose las lágrimas y saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.


	42. Capitulo 42 - La trampa

Llega el invierno: el frío, la lluvia, el cielo gris y plomizo que se te mete en el corazón y te llena de melancolía … nunca había sido así para el joven rubio que ahora mira por la ventana el paisaje del verde jardín. El invierno, al igual que el resto de estaciones, era una época agradable. Le gusta el frío … esa sensación maravillosa de apretarte en tu abrigo, las mejillas sonrosadas, y cabalgar por el bosque en un día soleado … hasta ahora. Ahora comprende lo que llaman melancolía, tristeza … porque es así como se siente todo el tiempo.

Gira un poco la cabeza para observar a la joven que yace dormida en la cama, ligeramente recostada de lado, en la mejor postura que puede ofrecerle su abultado abdomen. Incluso desde allí puede apreciar las marcadas ojeras en su rostro cansado … y eso carcome su corazón.

No hay solución. Siente cómo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordar cada detalle de la reunión con el equipo médico. No hay salida … su familia va a morir.

-escena retrospectiva-

Al entrar a la habitación de su esposa, acompañado del doctor Shepherd, intentó buscar sus ojos esmeralda con desesperación. Pero Patricia parecía serena, el rostro ligeramente nublado aunque tranquilo, recostada en el lecho.

\- Hola, Patricia, ¿todo bien?

\- Sí, sin novedad. – Asintió ella, mirando al doctor. – Lucy me ha dicho que hoy tendremos una pequeña reunión, imagino que para tomar decisiones. – Miró fugazmente a William por el rabillo del ojo, pero enseguida volvió a centrar su atención en el médico.

\- Así es, ahora que William está aquí, creemos que sería conveniente dicha reunión para poner sobre la mesa todas las posibles opciones. – La joven asintió y giró la cabeza hacia el ventanal. El médico miró a William un momento. – Os dejaré solos unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

En cuanto el doctor se hubo marchado, un pesado silencio oprimió las paredes de la estancia. Patty continuaba mirando por la ventana, y William tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por calmar su estado de ánimo, cuadrar los hombros y suspirando, acercarse al lecho.

\- Patty … - ella giró la cabeza. Sus hermosos ojos despedían flamas verdes.

\- Dime.

\- Escucha … - él intentó cogerle la mano, pero ella la apartó. – Está bien. – William apretó los labios y se pasó una mano por el cabello. – Está bien … lo siento … no quiero que estemos así, no quiero que esto nos separe … debemos estar unidos, debemos …

\- ¿Unidos? Creo que has dejado muy clara tu postura …

\- No es cierto, Patty. – William la miraba airado, intentando calmarse. – Te he mostrado mis sentimientos, he intentado llegar a un entendimiento, he barajado las opciones …

\- Y has decidido por mí.

\- No, eso tampoco es cierto. – Ambos se miraban ahora, cada uno en su sitio, airados. – Sabes que jamás tomaría una decisión unilateral … por Dios, ¿es que no me conoces? – Ella parpadeó, y sus ojos brillaron de lágrimas no derramadas.

\- No quiero … no quiero perderlos … - su voz, apenas un susurro, llegó a oídos de William y sus defensas cayeron. En un segundo estaba a su lado, abrazándola estrechamente.

\- Oh, mi amor … - susurraba contra su pelo – yo tampoco lo deseo, pero …

\- William, - ella alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos; él suspiro, cogiendo su rostro entre las manos y secando sus mejillas con los dedos – aún no es tarde. Todavía hay alguna posibilidad …

\- Está bien … - juntó su frente con la de ella – está bien, amor … oiremos lo que tienen que decir, ¿de acuerdo?

-fin de escena retrospectiva-

Y así los encontraron los doctores, abrazados entre lágrimas. Recuerda vívidamente cada palabra que se dijo, cada detalle … Patty se está muriendo, poco a poco, lentamente … no hay certeza de que llegué a finales de mes …

Han comenzado inmediatamente con las trasfusiones de sangre. No saben si serán suficientes. Parece que su estado mejora mucho con ellas. William es capaz de desangrarse con tal de ayudar a su familia, pero los médicos le han pedido que sea razonable. Debe reponerse entre periodo y periodo para poder continuar con las donaciones. De nada serviría que cayera enfermo.

Los gemelos necesitarían al menos cuatro semanas más de gestación, y aún entonces, los médicos no pueden asegurar su supervivencia. Y Patty … Patty dudan de que pueda sobrevivir en el estado en que se encuentra.

\- William … - se seca rápidamente los ojos y se da la vuelta sonriendo y acercándose a la cama.

\- Te habías quedado dormida … - coge su mano, mientras ella le observa con infinita dulzura.

\- Lo siento …

\- ¿Qué sientes?

\- Todo esto … - hace un gesto hacia su cuerpo – ni siquiera en esto puedo ….

\- Sssshhh, ni se te ocurra, mi amor, nada de culpabilidades. – Le pone un dedo en los labios e intenta sonreír, pero tiene el corazón destrozado.

\- Lo mismo le digo, señor Andrew. – él baja la cabeza, pero ella le alza el mentón, obligándole a mirarla de nuevo. – No es culpa tuya, William …

\- Debí tener más cuidado … - ella niega con la cabeza.

\- Tarde o temprano hubiera sucedido … me refiero a que hubiera quedado embarazada, William. – Le acaricia el rostro. – Porque nada deseo más que formar una familia contigo. – El rubio menea la cabeza y las lágrimas caen por su rostro. – Eh, mi amor … - Ella lo atrae hacia sí y lo besa en los labios.

\- Patty, por favor, no me dejes … - susurra él con voz ronca.

\- Cariño, no puedo hacerlo … - se miran a los ojos, ambos suplicantes. – Si lo hiciera, si decidiera terminarlo … Dios, William, no podría vivir con ello …

\- Pero morirás …

\- No hay que perder la esperanza …

\- Ya has oído a los médicos, Patty, morirás.

\- Hay una pequeña posibilidad …

La puerta de la habitación al abrirse los interrumpió y se separaron rápidamente, ambos recomponiendo sus rostros e intentando recobrarse. William se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con su tío Robert.

\- Buenos días, siento la interrupción. – Se acercó al lecho, serio el semblante, besando a Patty en la mejilla. - ¿Cómo estás, querida? – Se volvió hacia William, estrechando su mano. – William.

\- Tío Robert.

\- Lamento no haber venido antes, acabo de llegar de un pequeño viaje de negocios a Nueva York. – Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos y William frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿Tienes unos minutos?

\- ¿Nos disculpas, querida? – Pero la joven se aferra a la mano de su esposo, preocupada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Por favor … ¿es alguien de la familia?

Ambos observan cómo Robert suspira y aprieta los puños.

\- Está bien … hay noticias de Chicago.

* * *

La pequeña terraza cubierta que daba a los jardines era uno de los mejores lugares de todo el hospital. Y en aquellos instantes, bañada por la claridad que se vislumbraba entre las oscuras nubes, incluso parecía un lugar alegre, aderezado por las flores de colores que se habían dispuesto entre las mesas y sillones de mimbre. Terry se sentía bien allí. Nadie le molestaba, nadie se fijaba en él. Era su momento. No había visitas, no había miradas inquisitivas …

Caía la tarde y se encontraba solo. Sabía que en unos días debería dejar aquellas seguras paredes, y aunque deseaba ver el mundo exterior, un pánico sobrecogedor lo invadía. Y no podía hablar de aquello con nadie … ni con Candy, ni con Eleanor … con nadie. ¿Cómo explicarles lo solo que se sentía? ¿Cómo explicarles el miedo al fracaso, a la decepción de la gente que apenas conocía, a las expectativas? No deseaba hacerles daño …

¿Quién era? Sí, se lo habían contado … pero aquel ya no era él. ¿Podrían comprenderlo? Se había esforzado durante miles de horas en intentar recordar cualquier cosa, olor, lugar … nada, no había absolutamente nada. ¿Un actor? Quiso reírse de sí mismo. Sí, desde luego cuadraba bastante con su situación actual. Necesitaba interpretar una vida …

Sus ojos azules como un cielo invernal otearon el amplio jardín sin apenas ver. Caía la tarde y la gente apuraba las visitas a sus familiares. Un par de niños corrían entre la gente. Qué fácil hubiera sido ser un inocente niño … cuando aún tienes tiempo de llenar tu mente de recuerdos …

 _Corre, corre … sus pequeños pies golpeaban el suelo de mármol con fuerza …_

\- _¡Terrence! ¡Terrence! ¿Dónde estás? – Corre, corre más … te encontrará … - ¡Tu padre te llama!_

 _Pasillos largos, muebles elegantes … piedra, madera … ¿a dónde voy? ¡Un espejo! Un niño me mira … la respiración agitada … esos ojos azules … ¿soy yo?_

\- _¡Terrence!_

 _Una voz de mujer … me encontrará. Echo a correr. ¡Corre! ¿Dónde estás? ¡La ventana! Un bosque enorme … no veo el final. Me subo al alfeizar del gran ventanal. Piedra gris … es enorme, ¿un castillo?_

\- _¡Terrence! ¡Terrence!_

\- ¡Terrence! - El joven parpadeó confuso. - ¡Terrence! – Un rostro conocido. Mandy. Lo estaba zarandeando.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Tenía la parte delantera del batín cubierta de sangre. La enfermera intentaba pararle la hemorragia de la nariz.

\- Tranquilo … tranquilo, Terrence …

La cabeza le iba a estallar. Inconscientemente, se llevó las manos a las sienes. Era insoportable.

\- Me duele …

\- Lo sé … - Mandy intentaba sujetarle la cabeza, mientras pedía ayuda por encima del hombro. - ¡Avisen al doctor! ¡Rápido! ¡Necesito una camilla! – Le alzó la cabeza mientras sujetaba unas gasas taponando su nariz. – Estoy aquí, tranquilo, todo irá bien …

* * *

El coche Andrew enfilaba la entrada a la mansión cuando Eleanor Baker se volvió a la hermosa joven sentada a su lado y le apretó la mano.

\- ¿Cómo estaba mi hijo hoy? – La joven rubia intentó sonreír, aunque su rostro estaba apagado.

\- Bien, ha estado haciendo un poco de ejercicio. Lo cierto es que casi controla todos los movimientos. Luego hemos dado un paseo hasta la terraza cubierta. – Candy se encogió de hombros. – No estaba muy comunicativo hoy … - giró la cabeza hacia la ventana – bien, el tiempo no acompaña … creo que le he aburrido un poco con mi incansable charla. – Rió, y Eleanor le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

\- Lo dudo mucho, querida. – La joven suspiró y se retorció las manos, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sé que está asustado … ¿cómo no estarlo? Ojalá … ojalá supiera cuanto lo amo … - la voz se le quebró y meneó la cabeza – ojalá pudiera llegar hasta él … no sé cómo ayudarlo … - Eleanor la miraba con dulzura, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Lo sé … yo también me siento así. Pero creo que lo estamos haciendo bien, - la joven la miró mientras la otra asentía – estar a su lado, apoyarle …

\- Creí … creí que sería como cuando … cuando Albert perdió la memoria fue diferente. Fue duro, no voy a negarlo, pero al final … conseguimos llegar el uno al otro, fue tan … - se secó las lágrimas, furiosa consigo misma – pero con Terry … - se sonrojó involuntariamente – me siento … no sé cómo expresarlo …

\- Porque él es tu esposo, querida, el hombre que comparte tu cama, tu vida … - la joven se puso roja como las brasas y Eleanor le apretó la mano de nuevo – vuestro vínculo no solo es afectivo, sino que es físico, carnal, poderoso … todo ello lo hace más complicado todavía … - la joven giró la cabeza hacia la ventana - ¿Qué te atormenta?

\- Nada … soy una tonta … - Eleanor la obligó a mirarla.

\- Candy …

\- ¿Y si …? ¿Y si ya no me ama? – Sollozó y la actriz suspiró con tristeza antes de contestar con firmeza.

\- Entonces deberás hacer que vuelva a enamorarse de ti. Volver a empezar, mi niña …

\- ¿Qué? – Eleanor se echó a reír.

\- Oh, vaya, pero ¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira? – La mujer se mordió el labio para no volver a reír ante la cara de estupefacción de la joven. – No, ya veo que no … - Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. – Vaya, ya hemos llegado. – Le puso un rizo rubio tras la oreja con ternura. – Después hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora sécate el rostro, querida, no permitamos que esa vieja bruja disfrute con nuestro sufrimiento.

Las mujeres se bajaron del auto y subieron las escaleras de piedra hasta la entrada a la imponente mansión, donde Watters las saludó con afecto.

\- Buenas tardes, señoras.

\- Hola, Watters. – Le apretó Candy el hombro. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal ese reuma? ¿Mejor? ¿Has hecho lo que te aconsejé?

\- Desde luego, señora. – Sonrió el hombre. – Y ha sido mano de santo.

\- Me alegro.

\- Watters, - interrumpió Eleanor – hoy ha sido un día largo. ¿Sería posible que nos subieran una bandeja a Candy y a mi a mi dormitorio? Algo ligero …

\- Lo lamento, señorita Baker, pero la señora Elroy me ha ordenado que les diga que esta noche han de cenar con ella y la señorita Eliza en el comedor. Es la última noche de la señorita Eliza en la mansión.

Las mujeres rubias se miraron entre sí sonriendo.

\- Bueno, - Candy se encogió de hombros – al menos una buena noticia.

* * *

 _La veo bailar con aquel chico … le está pisando deliberadamente, su peluca negra que termina en una larga trenza … Julieta, la bella Julieta bailando … su pecosa naricilla resalta en ese rostro que, aunque enmascarado, no deja de ser hermoso … pero … ella … la conozco, ¿quién es? La deseo … se me ha metido muy dentro …_

 _Miro ligeramente alrededor. ¿Es una fiesta? ¿Una fiesta de disfraces? Me miro las manos … me siento tan joven, tan … mi corazón palpita fuerte … y es por esa chica. Observo la escena divertido. Lo está vapuleando, y el infeliz ni se entera._

\- _Ha, ha, qué mala Julieta … - ¿Es esa mi voz? ¿Le he hablado? – Baila más cuidadosamente conmigo._

 _Veo su rostro lleno de sorpresa y turbación. Vaya, es preciosa … y me es tan familiar … se acerca a mí y la rodeo con mis brazos, comenzando a girar por la pista. Miles de sentimientos me nublan la razón, y es por ella …_

\- _¡Ah! – De pronto un dolor ensordecedor._

\- _Discúlpame …_

 _Pero el dolor es insoportable … es mi pie …_

¡No! ¡Es mi cabeza! Intentó abrir los ojos, aunque el dolor es espantoso. Alzo las manos buscando el timbre. Siento el líquido pegajoso de mi sangre en la boca y en el cuello. Dios mío …

\- ¡Terrence! - Ya vienen, gracias al cielo … no puedo soportar el dolor. - Tranquilo, chico …

Me incorporan. Hay varias personas. Cierro los ojos con fuerza.

\- Terrence, mírame … - Es Sam. No puedo. - ¡Terrence!

No puedo más. Me duele muchísimo …

* * *

Candy bajaba lentamente los peldaños de la escalera principal hacia el comedor, cuando vio a George cruzar a grandes zancadas la rotonda inferior hacia las dependencias de la servidumbre, y echó a correr tras él.

\- ¡George! – El hombre se giró sorprendido y enseguida sonrió al reconocer a la joven.

\- Señora Candy.

\- Hola, George. – La joven se paró frente a él, sonriendo, la respiración agitada. - ¿Cómo estás? Hacía tiempo que deseaba hablar contigo …

\- Lo lamento, he estado muy ocupado en la ciudad …

\- Oh, lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que disculparte …

\- ¿Cómo está su esposo?

\- Mejor … - Enseguida cambió de tema. - ¿Has tenido noticias de Albert y Patty? ¿Cómo está?

\- La señora Patricia se encuentra estable, sin cambios. – Candy escudriñó el pétreo rostro del hombre, sin resultado. Así era George. Había sido una ilusa al pensar que podía sacarle alguna información. – Tal y como le dijo el señor William, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedírmela, señorita Candy, sabe que haré todo lo posible … - la joven asintió, suspirando.

\- Sí, lo sé, George …

\- No quiero parecer descortés, señora, pero …

\- Tienes que irte. – Sonrió Candy. – Claro, George, no te preocupes …

El hombre se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y la dejó sola en la rotonda. La joven rubia se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al comedor. Esperaba que Eleanor ya se encontrara allí.

\- Vaya, vaya … la pequeña huérfana esta triste … - La venenosa voz la hizo detenerse un segundo, mientras se le erizaba la piel del cuello. La localizó en una de las esquinas, acechando entre sombras, como siempre.

Eliza se acercó unos pasos y Candy pudo observar mejor su rostro. Rezumaba odio. Pero, ¿por qué la odiaba tanto? ¿Qué le había hecho ella realmente para que aún en la actualidad Eliza siguiera deseando que cayera muerta ante ella? Era una joven de buena familia, que estaba a punto de casarse … Candy no podía hacer nada para hacerle daño … ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Lamentaba de veras la desdichada muerte de su hermano … a pesar de todo.

\- Eliza, no te había visto …

\- Claro, tú nunca ves nada …

La pelirroja ya estaba muy cerca de ella, taladrándola con sus negros ojos. Estaba muy atractiva esa noche, a su maligna y desdeñosa manera, con un ceñido vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Candy suspiró e hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por mostrarse amable.

\- Me han dicho que esta es tu última noche en la mansión. ¿Va a venir tu prometido a cenar con nosotras? – Eliza la estudió fijamente durante unos eternos segundos, hasta que Candy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

\- No. – Fue su escueta respuesta. La tensión entre las jóvenes era palpable.

\- ¿Vamos al comedor? – Invitó Candy comenzando a moverse, pero Eliza la cogió bruscamente del brazo.

\- ¿Cómo está tu querido maridito? ¿Cómo una planta? ¿Intentando recordar a la pobrecita Candy? – La rubia se zafó con brusquedad.

\- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

\- ¿Cómo tú? ¿Qué siempre te metes en tus asuntos?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿No vas siquiera a darme el pésame por mi hermano? – Candy se ruborizó.

\- Oh, por supuesto, es que no quería …

\- ¿Ya puedes dormir por las noches?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¡Neil está muerto! – Había acercado su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Candy.

\- Lo sé, yo …

\- Vas a pagar muy caro huérfana …

\- ¡Eliza! - Las jóvenes se dieron la vuelta para ver a Elroy a pocos pasos de ellas, mirándolas fijamente, grave el rostro. – Vamos al comedor. Os estamos esperando.

Las jóvenes se separaron rápidamente la una de la otra y se dirigieron al comedor, pasando por delante de Elroy.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, cargada de pesados silencios, apenas rotos por la conversación que principalmente mantenían Eleanor y Elroy en relación a Terry y otras cuestiones.

\- Así que van a dar de alta a tu esposo en unos días …

\- Así es, tía.

\- ¿Y qué habéis decidido? ¿Seguiréis adelante con los planes de marchar a Londres? – Candy negó con la cabeza.

\- Terry necesita atención especializada. Los médicos nos han recomendado una clínica en Nueva York.

\- ¿Nueva York?

\- La clínica Berenson. – Informó Eleanor.

\- Oh, sí … creo haber oído algo sobre ella …

\- Es muy reputada. Creo que pueden ayudarle mucho.

\- ¿Os trasladaréis allí?

\- Por un tiempo …

\- Imagino que habrás puesto al corriente a William de tus planes …

\- Por supuesto, tía.

La anciana apretó los labios y nada más dijo en unos minutos, mientras los comensales degustaban la comida.

\- Así que la boda es la semana que viene … - se dirigió a su sobrina - ¿no es un poco precipitado, querida?

\- Stuart debe marcharse a Europa. No hay elección. – Eliza habló sin emoción alguna y sin levantar la cabeza.

\- Debes estar muy emocionada por la boda … - acertó Eleanor a balbucear.

\- Sí, señora.

Y la cena continuó por la misma tesitura. Al finalizar, se despidieron educadamente de Eliza para retirarse a sus habitaciones, alegando que había sido un día muy largo en el hospital y que estaban agotadas.

Al acercarse a Eliza para besar su mejilla, esta apretó el brazo de Candy con fuerza y le susurró al oído.

\- Esto no termina aquí. – La soltó rápidamente y se volvió hacia las otras dos mujeres con la mejor de las sonrisas. – Me encantaría que acudiera a mi boda, señorita Baker, si aún está en Chicago para entonces …

\- Bueno, yo …

\- No aceptaré una negativa. – Tomó del brazo a su tía. – Querida tía, ¿qué me dices de un té en la glorieta antes de retirarnos a descansar?

* * *

\- _Terry … que haces aquí …_

 _De pronto siento sus labios en mi cuello … pero no, es un sueño, no es posible, está en el hospital … pero es tan real, tan real … lo echo tanto de menos … es como si sintiera sus manos en mis brazos, el peso de su cuerpo encima del mío … entreabro los ojos y sé que estoy sola, pero cuando los cierro él vuelve a mí … me siento diferente, no sé que pasa … pero no quiero despertar … su lengua en mi boca, sus dedos en mis pechos …_

\- _Sí, hazlo … - susurro a la oscuridad – quiero …_

 _Quiero sentirlo, sentirlo dentro, dentro de mí … mi cuerpo arde en llamas … alzo las manos buscándole … pero no hay nada …_

\- _Ven … - oigo su voz – ven a mí …_

\- _Oh, Terry …_

Hago un gran esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y me incorporo con lentitud. Mi cuerpo está bañado en sudor, pero no logro despejar la mente. Es como si estuviera mareada … ¿qué me pasa? Intento levantarme del lecho, pero mi cuerpo no responde como debería.

Maldita sea, ¿es que voy a ponerme enferma? No, por favor, no es el momento … observo la estancia a oscuras. Lo que daría por ver su amado rostro ante mí … conmigo. Será el cansancio … ¿qué me pasa?

Unos toques en la puerta. ¿De veras? ¿Están llamando a la puerta? Mis movimientos son lentos, lánguidos … me cuesta levantarme. He de apoyarme en la pared un par de veces antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación y conseguir abrirla. Pero no hay nadie, solo oscuridad. Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a cerrar la puerta. ¿Qué me sucede esta noche?

Parpadeó confusa. Tal vez si me mojo el rostro un poco … entonces mi pie desnudo roza algo en el suelo y miro hacia abajo intentando localizar el objeto. Algo blanco en el suelo. Intento agacharme, pero hasta eso conlleva un gran esfuerzo. ¿Qué me sucede? No me encuentro bien …

Se trata de una hoja de papel. He de concentrarme para lograr leer lo que pone.

 **Tengo que verte.**

 **Me he escapado del hospital.**

 **He recordado algo importante.**

 **Te espero en la parte trasera, junto a las escaleras que bajan hacia el bosque.**

 **Terry.**

¿Qué? No, no es posible … ¿qué ha hecho? Vuelvo a leer despacio la nota … Oh, Terry …

Ni siquiera me paro a pensar en nada más. He de ir a buscarle, he de hacerle entrar en razón. Pero he de detenerme, no me encuentro bien … se me nubla la vista … maldita sea. Mis pasos me llevan entre pasillos y corredores sumidos en la oscuridad. Me detengo un instante para tomar aliento. No veo bien en la oscuridad, tengo el cerebro embotado, no puedo pensar con claridad …

Por fin llego a destino, la pequeña terraza de esta ala … extraño lugar para una cita … con esas largas escaleras …

Salgo al exterior, hace frío. Ni siquiera me he puesto la bata ni las zapatillas. Aspiro el fresco aire, intentando despejar la mente, pero de pronto, una fuerte mano aprieta mi cuello y me lanza contra la pared.

* * *

La localizó, escondida entre las sombras, esperando agazapada tras la alta columna. Esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente aturdida como para que no se resistiera demasiado. No había sido difícil echarle la pequeña dosis de droga en la bebida, aprovechando que se había acercado hacia el bufet a observar lo que había y había llenado dos copas de agua, llevando una a Candy, que había aceptado sin dudar. ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? La provinciana tonta …

Y ahora allí estaba, en camisón … aún mejor, incluso podrían pensar que era sonámbula … y que por ello se había caído por las escaleras. Debía calcular el empujón al milímetro … tal vez si le golpeaba antes la cabeza …

Eliza suspiró profundamente para calmarse. Su cuerpo, tenso como un alambre, ni siquiera sentía el frío reinante. Era el momento. Ahora o nunca.

 _Por ti, hermano … pronto se reunirá contigo … y entonces podrás hacer con ella lo que te plazca._

Los pensamientos sobre su querido hermano la hicieron sonreír ligeramente y recobrar las fuerzas para continuar con su plan. Oyó la débil voz de Candy susurrar el nombre de su estúpido marido a la oscuridad. Pero, ¿cómo había podido creerse aquello la muy estúpida? La droga había ayudado bastante, seguro …

Vamos, Eliza, es la hora.

En un impulso, agarró a la rubia por el cuello y la empotró contra la pared. Allí no la escucharía nadie, aunque gritara.

\- Socorr …

\- No van a oírte, maldita …

\- ¿Eliza …? – la joven intentó zafarse de ella, pero estaba débil, sin fuerzas, y Eliza la tenía sujeta con fuerza. La mente de Candy comenzaba a despejarse. - ¿Qué has hecho? Has sido …

\- Pues claro que sí, boba. – La pelirroja río con malicia contra su rostro. – Todo lo he hecho yo, Candy, todo …

\- ¿Qué … dices …? – Le costaba respirar. Dios, Eliza quería matarla … ¿era posible? Intentó revolverse … no podía … ¿qué le había hecho?

\- No puedes moverte, estúpida, porque te he drogado. – Se echó a reír. – Qué fácil ha sido, qué tonta y previsible eres …

\- Por favor … - a Candy le faltaba el aire.

\- ¿Por favor? ¿Ahora suplicas? Ya es tarde, Candy, muy tarde …

\- No … - intentaba mover la cabeza - … por qué …

\- Desde que apareciste en mi vida has sido una maldita lacra, un virus … por tu culpa, perdí a Anthony. – Las fuertes manos de Eliza apretaron más su cuello y Candy intentó buscar aire sin lograrlo. – Y después en el internado … y engatusaste a mi hermano, mi querido hermano … - la voz de Eliza se quebró un instante, pero no aflojó la presión – sólo debían deshacerse de ti, hacerte desaparecer … pero como siempre por tu culpa, mataron a mi hermano …

Candy abrió los ojos como platos cuando su embotada mente comprendió lo que Eliza estaba diciendo. ¿Había sido ella? ¿Ella había organizado todo aquello? ¿Por su culpa había sucedido todo aquello?

Súbitamente un relámpago rasgo el cielo iluminando sus rostros y Eliza pegó un respingo, a lo que Candy aprovechó para sacar fuerzas y empujarla hacia atrás. La pelirroja, desprevenida, trastabilló cayendo al suelo y Candy echó a correr torpemente hacia delante.

La lluvia comenzó con fuerza. Grandes copos de granizo azotaron su cuerpo y apenas veía por donde iba, los brazos hacia delante, dando traspiés. _Dios mío, ayúdame, ha perdido la cabeza …_

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Eliza había llegado hasta ella, cogiéndola con fuerza por el cabello y echándola hacia atrás.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Candy le pegó un manotazo y la pelirroja cayó sobre ella, ambas rodando por el suelo de piedra.

Lucharon unos momentos, pero Candy se hallaba mareada, drogada, incapaz de defenderse de los ataques de Eliza, que la golpeaba con fuerza. Acabó con la espalda pegada al suelo, con las manos de Eliza aferradas a su garganta, cortándole la respiración, mientras la implacable lluvia azotaba sus cuerpos.

Eliza reía, enloquecida, mientras Candy intentaba apartar sus manos de su garganta.

\- Eliza … por … favor …

\- ¡Te odio! ¡Asquerosa huérfana, te odio! ¡Te mereces esto! – Gritaba.

Iba a matarla, por Dios, iba a matarla … y ni siquiera podía gritar … iba a morir allí, nadie podría ayudarla …

\- Eli .. za …

Intentaba girar la cabeza, sus manos golpeando el suelo de piedra … no le hacía daño, golpeaba sus brazos, pero no le hacía daño … no tenía fuerzas … de pronto, una de sus manos tocó un guijarro, y lo cogió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo y golpeando a Eliza en la cabeza. No era un golpe muy fuerte, pero consiguió que la pelirroja soltara su cuello, y así, tosiendo, pudo arrastrarse un poco alejándose de ella. Pero fue momentáneo, ya que, apenas se había puesto en pie, Eliza ya volvía a estar sobre ella.

\- ¡Esta vez no escaparás, Candy!

Sin saber cómo, se volvió hacia la izquierda al tiempo que Eliza se abalanzaba sobre ella, con lo que la pelirroja se lanzó casi de cabeza por las empinadas escaleras de piedra, pero en su camino, agarró a Candy de la tela del camisón, y aunque se desgarró, tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para arrastrar a ambas escaleras abajo.

Candy cerró los ojos, notando los golpes en innumerables partes de su cuerpo, mientras rodaba por las escaleras, oyendo los gritos de Eliza a su lado. Y tras unos segundos que parecieron horas, cayó con un sonido hueco en el piso.

Ya no oía gritos, solo el fuerte ruido de la lluvia. Gimió, sin apenas poder moverse, y abrió los ojos, conteniendo el aliento al descubrir el cuerpo de Eliza a pocos centímetros del suyo … sus negros ojos la miraban, fijos en su rostro cubierto de sangre.

\- E … liza … - susurró.

Pero la joven no se movía, sus ojos negros fijos en el rostro de Candy. _¡Está muerta! Dios mío, está muerta._

Candy intentó moverse, pero gritó de dolor. No podía, no podía dar un paso. Se quedó allí tumbada en el suelo, junto al cuerpo sin vida de Eliza, mientras la fuerte lluvia caía sobre ella, durante mucho tiempo … tanto que comenzó a adormecerse, tanto que la dulce oscuridad vino a por ella, dándole un respiro …


	43. Capitulo 43 - Al final de la escalera(1)

\- Pero, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo, George? - Archibald Cornwell había cogido al hombre por las solapas del empapado abrigo mientras lo miraba con ojos desorbitados y enloquecidos.

George Anderson estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Demasiado. Demasiado en poco tiempo … y ahora esto. La señora Candy, Dios mío, la señorita Legan … apenas eran las siete de la mañana, y ya sentía todo el peso de la oscuridad sobre sus hombros.

A las cinco había irrumpido Watters en su habitación como un huracán, desencajado, casi sollozando, balbuceando y terriblemente asustado. A George le había costado preciosos minutos de tiempo lograr calmarlo para enterarse de que habían encontrado a Candy y Eliza al pie de las escaleras, cubiertas de sangre …

Ni siquiera se paró a seguir escuchando a Watters, ya que echó a correr a través de la oscuridad, con el corazón palpitándole en el pecho como un tambor. Oía a Watters tras él, a Mary … los criados se despertaban desorientados … al llegar a la glorieta del vestíbulo, varios de sus hombres llegaban corriendo. Él apenas veía, apenas podía pararse … Candy … Dios mío …

\- ¡George! ¿Qué sucede?

La señora Elroy, la servidumbre, Eleanor Baker, Mary … todos eran manchas borrosas gritando, llamando, mientras él daba órdenes por encima del hombro y seguía corriendo.

\- ¿Dónde están? ¡Watters! – El mayordomo corría a su lado, intentando igualar sus largas zancadas. - ¡Sam! ¡Jason! – Llamó a sus hombres.

Pronto llegaron a la pequeña terraza que terminaba en las largas escaleras de piedra que daban al bosque y George ahogó una exclamación al descubrir los cuerpos inertes de las jóvenes al final, a través de la densa lluvia. Llegaron hasta ellas, examinándolas. George se percató de que le temblaban las manos al apartar suavemente el cabello rubio de la joven y descubrir su golpeado rostro.

\- Señorita Candy … ¡Candy! – Acercó el oído a la boca de la joven, que estaba mortalmente pálida y sus labios ya mostraban un tono azulado. – Dios mío … - Alzó la cabeza hacia sus hombres que examinaban a Eliza, y uno de ellos meneó la cabeza.

\- No respira, señor …

\- ¡Llamad a una ambulancia! – Gritó George a las personas paradas en lo alto de la escalera. - ¡Rápido! – Dos empleados corrieron adentro y George centró su atención en la joven, buscando su pulso. - ¡Jason! ¿Dónde está Ethan?

\- ¡Aquí, señor! – El aludido bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, arrodillándose rápidamente al lado de George.

\- ¡No le encuentro el pulso! – El joven apartó las temblorosas manos de George del cuerpo de la joven, y sujetó sus hombros con firmeza, mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¡George! ¡Tranquilízate! Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

El otro asintió, tragando con fuerza, y se puso torpemente en pie, intentando no resbalar en el embarrado suelo. Se acercó al cuerpo de la joven Legan, tumbado en una postura antinatural, y sus hombres lo miraron compungidos.

\- Se ha roto el cuello en la caída, señor …

\- Dios mío … - George se pasó las manos por el rostro y el cabello empapados.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

\- No lo sé, Ethan …

\- ¡Watters! Trae unos paraguas, lo que sea … algo para taparlas … - pedía el joven Ethan.

George se acercó al asustado mayordomo y le pasó una mano por los hombros.

\- Haz lo que te pide, Watters, por favor, conserva la calma … - suspiró – y llama a la policía.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Llama a la policía, Watters.

Un grito desgarrador los hizo dar a todos un respingo. Elroy se hallaba en lo alto de las escaleras, con Eleanor tras ella. La anciana se desplomó en los brazos de una doméstica, mientras la actriz corría escaleras abajo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Señorita Baker! Por favor, tenga cuidado … - Pidió George y le hizo un gesto al mayordomo – Ve, Watters, de prisa …

\- ¡Candy! ¡Dios mío, Candy! – George la tomó por los hombros.

\- Señorita Baker, por favor …

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Candy! – George la retuvo.

\- Ethan sabe lo que hace, Eleanor, por favor … - La actriz lo miró con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

\- ¿Está …?

Pero el hombre no pudo contestar.

Tras el impacto inicial, todos comenzaron a actuar de la mejor manera posible. Taparon los cuerpos de las jóvenes mientras Ethan continuaba con la reanimación de la rubia, y George iba de arriba abajo intentando organizarlo todo y conservar la calma y los ánimos de todos.

Eliza estaba definitivamente muerta. En cuanto Ethan se acercó al cuerpo, lo confirmó, así que centró sus atenciones en la otra joven. Apenas tenía pulso … si no se daban prisa en llegar las ambulancias … Ethan estimaba que tenía un brazo roto, y había prohibido terminantemente moverla. A Elroy la habían trasladado al interior del salón, y Eleanor se hallaba arrodillada al lado de Candy, la cabeza baja, observando los movimientos del joven ayudante.

La lluvia caía, caía sin cesar … y de pronto, George notó el calor de una mano en la suya y giró levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos mirarle con amor.

\- Te quiero, todo irá bien … - susurró ella, y George sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerlas, mientras apretaba la mano de Mary con fuerza.

El estrés, la subida de adrenalina … ahora pesaban sobre sus hombros, su cabeza … la ropa húmeda le pesaba como una losa. Recordaba la llegada de las ambulancias, el traslado de los cuerpos … tuvieron que llevarse también a Elroy, ya que no lograban despertarla … y después esperar a la policía, las preguntas, el viaje al hospital … parando primero en casa Cornwell para dar la noticia.

\- Dios mío … - Archie se pasaba las manos por el cabello, dando paseos nerviosos ante George y un demudado Jackson.

\- Es conveniente que venga enseguida conmigo, señor …

\- Pero … ¿cómo está ella? ¿Está …?

\- No lo sé, señor … hemos de darnos prisa.

\- Está bien. - Archie casi corrió escaleras arriba, cruzándose con Annie, ya vestida, y parándose en seco al verla. - ¿Qué demonios haces?

Annie ni siquiera se paró a mirarlo, acercándose rápidamente a George.

\- George, dime enseguida qué es lo que ha pasado …

\- Señora …

\- George, por favor … - susurró Annie, mirándole suplicante, los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ella es mi familia, por favor, George …

\- La señora Candy ha tenido un accidente. Al parecer cayó por las escaleras … su estado es … complicado …

Archie, desde la escalera, apretó los dientes mientras les observaba, se giró y corrió escaleras arriba.

* * *

La sala de espera parecía una tumba, silenciosa, pesada y opresivamente silenciosa … mientras Archie, Annie, Eleanor, George y dos de sus ayudantes esperaban noticias.

Apenas unos susurros entre George y sus ayudantes rompían la quietud. George y Archie habían salido minutos antes a poner varios telegramas a la familia, y habían enviado a un empleado a buscar a los Legan para trasladarlos al hospital. Era mejor que se les diera allí la noticia de la muerte de su hija. Lo sucedido era una incógnita. Candy era ahora la única que podría arrojar algo de luz sobre aquel asunto … eso si conseguía salir de aquello. Un par de policías estaban apostados a la entrada de la sala, esperando a su superior. George solo esperaba que fuera Brian quien volviera a encargarse del caso.

¿Y si la joven moría? El señor William no lo superaría, Dios mío, con todo lo de su esposa … y los Legan, primero su hijo, ahora su hija … pero, ¿qué mierda había sucedido? George no encontraba sentido a nada de todo aquello. Observó a las personas diseminadas por la estancia. Cabizbajos, llorosos … ¿Cuándo podrían levantar cabeza? Una tras otra, una tras otra … ¿es que nunca iban a parar las desgracias para la familia?

La puerta se abrió súbitamente y el matrimonio Legan, seguido del joven Robson, entró en la estancia.

\- Archie, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- ¿Dónde está Eliza?

Archie y George se adelantaron, al tiempo que un par de enfermeros entraba a la estancia y los instaba a pasar a una sala contigua, donde los médicos los esperaban. Un policía entró con ellos. Annie y Eleanor se quedaron solas en la estancia.

\- Señorita Baker …

\- Eleanor, por favor. – Annie se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Sabe qué es lo que ha sucedido? – La actriz negaba con la cabeza, llorosa.

\- No … anoche cenamos todas en el comedor … y luego nos retiramos a descansar. Yo misma acompañé a Candy hasta su habitación. Dijo … bueno, dijo sentirse algo mareada, pero no le di excesiva importancia, el cansancio, el estrés … - Annie asentía. – Y entonces … me desperté de madrugada por las voces … - la voz se le quebró y Annie le apretó la mano.

De pronto oyeron un grito proveniente de la habitación contigua y ambas se encogieron con tristeza.

\- Ya se lo han comunicado a los Legan …

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, oyendo los gritos y sollozos provenientes del exterior, las voces, los pasos …

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la salita y entraron unos médicos, acompañados de Archie y George. Sammuel Cheston, uno de los doctores de Terry, era uno de ellos, y Eleanor se sorprendió ligeramente.

\- Soy el doctor Campbell, y este es mi compañero, el doctor Cheston, aunque creo que ya se conocen. – El aludido hizo un gesto con la cabeza, el rostro grave. – Venimos de comunicar la desgraciada noticia de la muerte de la señorita Legan a sus familiares. Como imagino que ya sabrán, murió en el acto, en la caída, tenía el cuello roto. – Las mujeres ahogaron una exclamación. – Respecto a la señora Grandchester, hemos logrado estabilizarla.

\- Oh, gracias a Dios …

\- Pero su estado es bastante complicado … - continuó el doctor Cheston – apenas respiraba cuando llegó. No sabemos con certeza cuanto tiempo ha estado bajo la lluvia, inconsciente, pero sus pulmones están muy dañados. Aún le estamos realizando pruebas, tiene lesiones internas y externas, y no podemos dar un diagnóstico certero en este momento. No respiraba por sí misma, necesita oxígeno. – Ambas mujeres intentaron contener las lágrimas. – Haremos todo lo que podamos.

\- La señora Elroy ha sufrido un pequeño infarto. – El doctor Campbell se giró hacia Archie y George. – Ahora está estable, pero debemos tenerla en el hospital y realizarle pruebas. Nos preocupa su edad, su alta tensión … los mantendremos informados en todo momento.

Los hombres dieron las gracias a los doctores, y cuando se disponían a marcharse, Sam se acercó a Eleanor.

\- Eleanor … - ella lo miró, preocupada y expectante.

\- Sam … ¿qué sucede?

\- Tranquila … - el médico le tomó la mano – no te alarmes. Íbamos a llamaros por la mañana, pero … - suspiró – en fin, Terrence ha tenido una noche complicada …

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – La actriz le apretó la mano con fuerza.

\- Está bien, tranquila … pero desde ayer por la tarde ha sufrido una serie de hemorragias nasales importantes y profundos dolores de cabeza.

\- Dios mío … - Eleanor lo observaba con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, reflejo del pánico y la sorpresa - ¿a qué se deben? ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, tenemos controlado el dolor, le estamos suministrando calmantes en todo momento. Dentro de un par de horas le haremos algunas pruebas. Pero está muy nervioso, no quiere decirnos nada. Quizá … sé que es un momento complicado, pero …

\- Iré ahora mismo, por supuesto.

* * *

Se giró levemente en la cama y apoyó suavemente la cabeza en la almohada, observando la lluvia caer a través del ventanal. No había parado en toda la noche. Una fuerte tormenta había azotado la ciudad … y también su cerebro. Pero no quería volver a sufrir aquel dolor insoportable, era como si lo partieran en dos … ¿qué significaba, de todas formas? No había vuelto a recordar nada … y no quería dormir, no quería soñar … ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

\- ¿Necesitas algo más? – La suave voz de Mandy lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y sonrió levemente.

\- No, gracias, estoy bien.

Unos toques en la puerta los sorprendieron y Mandy fue a abrir, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Señorita Baker?

\- Hola, Mandy.

\- Lo siento, pero sabe que no son horas de visita …

\- Me envía el doctor Cheston. – Informó la actriz pasando ante la joven enfermera. – Puedes consultarle, si lo deseas. – Le dijo por encima del hombro, sin apenas mirarla. La joven enrojeció.

\- No, yo … bien, les dejo entonces.

\- Sí, será lo mejor. – Eleanor meneó ligeramente la cabeza al ver salir a la enfermera. No la culpaba, era joven y vulnerable a los encantos de su hijo. Pero en ese instante era a Terrence a quien debía proteger, ya que no se hallaba en la plenitud de sus facultades.

\- ¿Eleanor?

La actriz se acercó al lecho, encendiendo por el camino una de las lámparas de pie para aportar al dormitorio un poco de luz, ya que aun estaba muy oscuro en el exterior.

\- Hola, Terrence, ¿cómo estás?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Él joven la miraba sorprendido y confundido, pero de pronto hizo un gesto de asentimiento. – Oh, te han avisado …

\- Bueno, no exactamente … ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- Estoy bien. – Terry giró el rostro hacia la ventana. – Discúlpame, pero no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello … supongo que Candy estará a punto de llegar … - Eleanor se mordió el labio, pugnando por contener las lágrimas y Terry se volvió a mirarla.

\- ¿Eleanor? – Ella intentó sonreír, pero el joven se fijó entonces en su aspecto desaliñado y embarrado, su cabello suelto … abrió los ojos alarmado y se incorporó levemente. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Nada, estoy bien … - ella le puso una mano en el brazo y respiró profundamente. – Terrence, Candy ha sufrido un accidente …

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- No sabemos exactamente qué ha sucedido … - En pocas palabras la mujer le contó lo poco que sabía. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero el joven debía saberlo.

\- Bien, quiero ir a hablar con los médicos … - Terry apartó las sábanas intentando levantarse, pero la actriz se lo impidió.

\- Terry, por favor, no es conveniente que te levantes …

\- Eleanor, apártate. – Los ojos azules de Terry la observaron fijamente, y por un momento Eleanor sintió gozo en el corazón, ya que aquella mirada … aquella mirada era la de su hijo.

\- Querido … - la mujer se apartó unos pasos mientras el joven se ponía en pie – Sam me ha dicho que en breve han de hacerte unas pruebas … - pero él ya no la escuchaba - ¡Terry, por favor! – Él se giró hacia ella, apoyado en su muleta.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Me ayudas con esto? – Señaló el batín, y automáticamente ella le ayudó a ponérselo.

\- Por favor, puedes marearte …

\- Quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando.

\- Nos lo dirán en cuanto la examinen …no es conveniente que …

\- ¿Qué? – El joven la enfrentó. - ¿Qué complique las cosas?

Ambos pares de ojos idénticos se midieron durante unos instantes, y de pronto, Eleanor sonrió.

\- Anda, ve. – El joven se sorprendió ligeramente, aunque intentó disimularlo. – Te acompañaré.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron eternas, agonizantes. George salió un tiempo para hacerse cargo de los Legan y hablar con la policía, concretamente con Brian, ya que como esperaba, se había hecho cargo del caso. Annie, Eleanor, Archie y ahora también Terry, habían estado aguardando noticias … sin mucho resultado. La tensión y el cansancio comenzaban a hacer presa en el joven castaño y al final, Eleanor hubo de llamar a las enfermeras y al doctor, para que entre todos pudieran disuadir al joven de que volviera a su habitación. Nada hacía empeorando su situación, y por fin entró en razón, y se dejó llevar.

Annie y Archie se quedaron solos unos instantes en la salita. Apenas se miraban, no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra desde hacía unos días, desde que habían hablado en el despacho de Archie.

\- Deberías volver a casa. – Archie habló sin girar la cabeza, mirando fijamente a través del ventanal. – No es prudente en tu estado … el doctor dijo que debías descansar. – La joven contuvo el aliento sorprendida, y parpadeó nerviosa.

\- Quisiera quedarme. – El joven apretó los labios, pero nada más dijo. - ¿Has avisado a Albert? – Archie asintió.

\- Y también a la familia.

La puerta al abrirse los sobresaltó, y el doctor Campbell entró a la habitación.

\- Señor Cornwell … señora … - El médico se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Cómo está Candy?

\- Hemos tenido que intervenir a la señora Grandchester … - la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a George y Eleanor – como iba diciendo, hemos intervenido a la señora Grandchester, ya que ha sufrido una hemorragia interna … que ya está controlada. – El médico hizo caso omiso de las exclamaciones y reacciones de los presentes y continuó con su informe. – Tiene roto el húmero del brazo izquierdo y la clavícula, pero no hay rotura en los huesos de las piernas, apenas una torcedura … el resto de lesiones es más a nivel externo, magulladuras … que sanarán sin problema.

\- Pero … ¿y la hemorragia? – El médico suspiró.

\- La señora Grandchester estaba embarazada. – Las exclamaciones de sorpresa llenaron la estancia. – Supongo que aún no lo sabía, apenas estaba de unas ocho o nueve semanas calculamos … lo ha perdido, lo lamento. – Se hizo el silencio unos instantes.

Annie se sentó en una de las sillas, sollozando quedamente. Eleanor se volvió hacia la ventana, apoyando su convulso cuerpo en el alfeizar, ocultando su rostro.

\- Pero … - Archie observaba al médico, compungido, la voz ronca – podrá … es decir …

\- Sí, podrá volver a quedar embarazada, sin problema. Ahora lo que nos preocupa es el estado de sus pulmones. Ha estado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia. Ahora necesita oxigeno para respirar y un agresivo tratamiento para la neumonía que se está gestando …

Tras unos momentos más de conversación, el doctor se retiró, dejando a los presentes sumidos en su propio, pesado y desgarrador torbellino de emociones.

* * *

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, literalmente. En cuanto despertó, pudo constatar que se hallaba en el hospital … y eso la tranquilizó, ya que pensaba que iba a morir, realmente, cuando tuvo que cerrar los ojos, allí tumbada en un charco de barro, el cuerpo adormeciéndose, ya sin dolor, ya sin sentir nada … realmente pensó que iba a morir.

Le costaba respirar. Debía llevar aquella molesta mascarilla de oxígeno casi continuamente, las enfermeras apenas le dejaban retirársela. Le habían dicho que habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que la habían llevado al hospital. No sabía si era de día o de noche … giró un poco la cabeza y una enfermera le sonrió, mientras acercaba la bandeja de curas al lecho.

\- Buenos días, ¿cómo se encuentra?

\- Bien … - oyó su voz cascada a través de la mascarilla, sintiendo la boca seca y los labios hinchados - ¿podría …?

\- ¿Un poco de agua? – La rubia asintió y siguió con los ojos a la enfermera.

Se percató de que tenía el brazo izquierdo completamente inmovilizado hasta casi el cuello. Vaya, otra complicación más … ¿qué podía esperar? Cerró los ojos un instante, sintiendo que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos, pero las desechó con firmeza. No era momento para lamentaciones. Saldría de esta … estaba viva. Todo iría bien.

\- Buenos días, Candy. – Los ojos aguamarina se abrieron para ver al doctor Cheston ante ella y sonrió.

\- Sam … - Él se acercó al lecho y, con delicadeza, le apartó la mascarilla que cubría su nariz y su boca.

\- Voy a empezar a pensar seriamente que te gusta estar en el hospital … ¿o quizá sea yo el que te gusta? – Hizo un cómico gesto que provocó una suave risa de la joven, aunque enseguida comenzó a toser, mientras el médico le acercaba el vaso de agua y la ayudaba a incorporarse. – Bebe despacio … eso es, tranquila. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Cuéntame, Sam … - susurró ella suplicante.

\- Clavícula y brazo izquierdo rotos. – Candy asentía. – Ya están estabilizados. Unas cuantas semanas …

\- ¿Unas cuantas semanas? – La joven se movió un poco mirándole alarmada.

\- Sabes que es necesario para que los huesos suelden correctamente. – Candy hizo una mueca de profundo fastidio y el médico rió. – Apenas te darás cuenta, ya verás …

\- ¿Tú crees? – Volvió a toser.

\- No debes estar demasiado tiempo sin la mascarilla … - Ella lo miró interrogante. – Principio de neumonía. El resto son leves magulladuras … ahora parecen serias, pero no es nada grave. No voy a darte un espejo, ya sabes lo aparatosos que son los golpes en el rostro … - ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió y se encogió de hombros, con humor.

\- Bueno, últimamente mi rostro está a prueba de bombas … - sonrieron, y entonces el médico frunció el ceño. Candy lo observó confusa.

\- Sam … ¿hay algo más?

\- Hemos comenzado a administrarte antibióticos inmediatamente, debido a la neumonía, y esperamos que no se complique, pero deberás quedarte aquí unos cuantos días, y … tuviste una hemorragia interna, Candy … bastante leve, ya está controlada.

\- Pero …

\- Estabas embarazada … lo perdiste, lo siento.

\- ¿Qué? – Candy parpadeó, observando al médico anonadada, mientras sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas y se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Se llevo la mano derecha a la garganta, intentando contener los sollozos que pugnaban por salir sin control. Le faltaba el aire, Dios mío …

\- Candy, tranquila … ¿necesitas …? ¡Enfermera!

\- ¡No! No, por favor … - suplicó la joven con la voz rota - … estoy bien …

\- Ponte la mascarilla, Candy …

\- No … - susurró.

\- Por favor. – La joven obedeció, aspirando profundamente el oxígeno que le suministraba la máquina.

\- Solo necesito unos minutos. Necesito estar sola, por favor … - musitó a través de la máscara, pero el médico la oyó y asintió.

\- Claro. - El médico se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Sam … gracias … - Él se giró a mirarla con ojos empañados.

Aquella joven era especial … tan especial ... Sammuel Cheston se sentía perdido por primera vez en su vida. Todas aquellas semanas tratando a aquella hermosa joven que parecía un ángel … era un ángel. Había intentado razonar consigo mismo, ser coherente, profesional … y jamás osaría hacer nada … pero aquella mujer le había robado el corazón, totalmente, completamente. Intentó incluso dejar el caso para no tener que verla tanto, pero ¿qué alegaría? _Me he enamorado de la mujer de mi paciente._ Por Dios, se pondría en evidencia. Y lo sentía mucho por aquella pareja, por Terrence … y ahora esto. Ojalá pudiera él abrazarla, decirle que la ayudaría en todo lo que le pidiera, que no dejaría que le volvieran a hacer daño …

\- ¿Sam? – Candy continuaba llorando, mirándole confusa desde el lecho. Él carraspeó y se ruborizó ligeramente.

\- Por supuesto, lo siento … lo siento muchísimo, de veras … - Y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación, ella lo llamó suavemente.

\- ¡Sam! - Él volvió a acercarse para poder oírla, mientras ella volvía a quitarse la mascarilla. - Por favor, no se lo digáis a Terry … lo del bebé … - él suspiró y asintió.

\- Está bien …

\- Yo lo haré …

Por fin se quedó sola y pudo dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Lágrimas por su hijo no nacido, por su esposo que no la reconocía, por su situación … se permitió llorar de rabia, de dolor, de frustración … Eliza lo había conseguido, se había llevado todo lo que amaba. Por un momento, la odió con todas sus fuerzas. Los hermanos Legan habían sido su lastre durante toda su adolescencia, y ahora también en su vida adulta … _Pero ambos están muertos, Candy,_ se dijo a sí misma, _y tú no, tú estás viva …_

Se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas, furiosa, intentando calmarse. Su bebé … hubiera sido una bendición, un milagro … había deseado tanto tener un hijo de Terry … y ahora, también había perdido aquello …y ya no podía más, no podía más … los últimos tres meses todo habían sido desgracias, una tras otra … abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó ligeramente, haciendo un gesto de dolor. Y ya sabía quién había sido el artífice de todo aquello … ¿cómo era posible? Siempre había sabido que Eliza la odiaba … pero, ¿hasta ese punto?

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron y volvió a secarse las húmedas mejillas. No se sorprendió demasiado al ver de quién se trataba.

\- Buenos días, señora Grandchester. – Brian Olsen se acercó al lecho con rostro compungido. – Lamento molestarla en estos momentos, sé que está atravesando situaciones complicadas. – La joven hizo un gesto, restando importancia.

\- No se preocupe. Sé que tiene que hacer su trabajo. – El hombre asintió.

\- Así es, lamentablemente. He de hacerle varias preguntas respecto a lo sucedido. Como ya sabrá, Eliza Legan ha fallecido en la caída, y usted era la única persona que se encontraba junto a ella. Hemos abierto una investigación. Demasiadas muertes rodean a su familia en los últimos meses …y me gustaría que me sacará de dudas, señora Grandchester.

\- Fue ella … todo fue por ella … - susurró Candy.

\- ¿Cómo?

Y la joven rubia procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido. Cómo Eliza le había tendido una trampa, la había drogado y atraído a las escaleras, la discusión y pelea mantenidas, la caída …

\- ¿Está segura? ¿Ella le dijo que había planeado todo?

\- Sí … dijo que sólo debían deshacerse de mí, pero que al final mataron a su hermano … - a la joven le caían las lágrimas por el rostro, mientras el investigador anotaba rápidamente datos en una libreta.

\- ¿Por qué cree que ha hecho todo esto?

\- Bueno, ella … ella siempre me ha odiado. – Le contó brevemente su historia con los hermanos Legan mientras el hombre la escuchaba gravemente.

Conversaron durante unos minutos más, hasta que el policía se puso en pie, dando las gracias a la joven y estrechando su pequeña mano. Candy estaba agotada, apenas podía ya hablar. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban conversando, pero había tenido que detenerse muchas veces para ponerse la mascarilla. La enfermera ya había entrado tres veces a instar al inspector de que debía dejar descansar a la joven.

\- Lamento muchísimo todo lo que ha sucedido, señora Grandchester, solo le deseo la mejor de las suertes a partir de ahora.

\- Gracias …

\- La dejo descansar, aunque volveré mañana para continuar limando detalles, si me lo permite …

\- Por supuesto.

* * *

Terry despertó bruscamente de un profundo sueño. Se alzó del lecho, ligeramente desorientado, y constató, al mirar por el ventanal, que ya caía la tarde. Vaya … se tocó mecánicamente la nariz. Nada, no había sangre. El alivio invadió su cuerpo y se recostó nuevamente contra las almohadas. Había soñado durante largo tiempo, sin dolores de cabeza, sin hemorragias. ¿Era eso buena señal?

Las pruebas realizadas por la mañana no habían arrojado luz sobre el asunto … y él tampoco había dado excesivas explicaciones. Había mentido … y no sabía por qué. No había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a los médicos, que había recordado alguna cosa … inconexa sí, pero algo al fin y al cabo. Y ¿para qué decir nada de todas formas? Aquellos recuerdos no le decían nada … y tampoco los sueños que había tenido.

Se sonrojó ligeramente. Habían sido sueños muy … personales. Sueños sexuales. Y su cuerpo había respondido de formas hasta ahora desconocidas para él. Su cuerpo despertaba. Sabía que había sido él quien había realizado todo aquello … pero no recordar haber hecho nunca el amor dificultaba las cosas y atentaba a su pudor.

No había podido percibir un rostro definido en sus sueños. Una boca suave y salvaje a la vez, unos labios carnosos, un cuerpo repleto de curvas … sabía que se trataba siempre de la misma mujer, eso no necesitaban decírselo. No sabía cómo, pero intuía que era la misma chica. Dispuesta, retorciéndose bajo él, sobre él … frunció el ceño al recordar ciertos mechones rubios entre sus dedos … ¿mechones rubios?

\- ¿Es así, Terry? – Dijo en voz alta. - ¿O es lo que desearías?

Meneó la cabeza y se levantó. La lluvia había remitido un poco, pero continuaba bañando la ciudad. Aún era media tarde y sin embargo, el cielo estaba oscuro y plomizo. Debía alejar esos pensamientos y calmarse. El ejercicio le sentaría bien, le ayudaría a dejar de pensar. Y al día siguiente iría a ver a Candy, quería hablar con ella. Le habían dicho que estaba descansando, así que la vería mañana.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Mandy, quien le sonrió mientras procedía a recoger varios utensilios cerca del lecho. Terry observó sus curvas bajo el uniforme y se mordió levemente el labio, frunciendo el ceño. No era inmune al sexo femenino … y sabía que él no les era indiferente tampoco. Pero por alguna inexplicable razón, su cuerpo respondía a unos ojos verdes como a ninguno … y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

* * *

Caía la noche … y ciertamente, estaba agotada. Apenas acababan de marcharse Archie y George de la habitación, junto con Eleanor, todos diciéndole que no se preocupara por nada y que estuviera tranquila.

Recostó la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró. Debía recuperar las fuerzas cuanto antes, ya que Terry la necesitaba. Esperaba poder hacerlo pronto. Sabía que tarde o temprano él aparecería en la puerta, y para entonces ya debía de haber logrado encontrar de nuevo su fortaleza.

Sintió de pronto una profunda nostalgia de Casa Pony … y también de Albert. Ojalá estuviera allí.

\- Candy … - Una mano en su rostro le hizo dar un respingo y soltar un pequeño grito de dolor. – Oh, Dios mío, perdóname …

\- Annie … ¿qué …? – La rubia miró alrededor sorprendida. ¿Se había quedado dormida?

\- Lo siento, Candy, no quería asustarte …

\- No pasa nada … ¿qué sucede, Annie? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás sola? – Candy intentó incorporarse en las almohadas, y Annie la ayudó.

\- Sí … - parecía turbada, pero sonrió – quería estar un rato contigo, a solas, no he tenido ocasión … - Candy le cogió la mano y sonrió.

\- Estoy bien. – La morena negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo estás. – Candy parpadeó y se encogió de hombros.

\- Es cierto, no lo estoy.

\- Lo siento tanto, querida …

\- Lo sé …

Annie se acercó, abrazando a su amiga todo lo delicadamente que pudo, dado su estado con el brazo inmovilizado, y le secó dulcemente las lágrimas de las mejillas.

\- Me gustaría decirte que esto pasará … pero duele, duele en el alma … - juntó su frente con la de Candy y estuvieron así unos minutos, sollozando.

\- A veces … creo que no voy a soportarlo más …

\- Pues claro, con todo lo que ha sucedido … - se miraron a los ojos - ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho? ¿Todo ha sido por ella? ¿Fue ella, Candy? – La joven asintió. - ¡Maldita! ¡Ojalá se pudra en el infierno!

\- ¡Annie! – La morena se levantó, furiosa.

\- Dime que no tengo razón …

\- Sí, sucedieron cosas …

\- ¿Cosas? Ella lloriqueando porque mataron a su hermano … ¿y Matt? ¿Y Terry? Y tú bebé …

\- Bien, es cierto, pero … ha muerto, Annie. Fue una chica desgraciada que se cavó su propia tumba. No hacemos nada alimentando el rencor … mira lo que le ha hecho eso a Eliza.

\- Bueno, tú como siempre tan condescendiente con el prójimo, querida … pero yo no puedo … - se le quebró la voz – aún no puedo perdonarla, Candy … no sé si algún día podré … - La rubia le apretó la mano.

\- Está bien … dejemos eso por un momento. Háblame de ti. ¿Cómo estás? Hacía tiempo que no estábamos juntas …

Annie se mordió el labio. No había sido esa su intención al ir a ver a Candy. No quería molestarla con sus problemas. Volvió a acercarse a la cama y cogió la mano de su amiga. Oía el pequeño estertor de la ronca respiración de Candy y frunció el ceño, buscando la mascarilla de oxígeno con la mirada.

\- Póntela, querida.

\- No, no la necesito …

\- Claro que sí. – Annie la obligó a ponérsela. – Así estarás calladita, yo hablaré. – Vio la sonrisa de su amiga a través de la mascarilla y le guiñó un ojo.

Pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y el grave rostro de Archie apareció ante ellas, acercándose al lecho.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, querida? He venido a llevarme a Annie. – Observó de reojo el ceño fruncido de su esposa. – Volveremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora debes descansar. – Miró inquisitivamente a Annie y esta besó a Candy en la frente y salió al pasillo, seguida de Archie.

Estaba furiosa, aunque en el fondo supiera que él tenía razón, estaba furiosa, harta de la situación …

\- ¿Crees que es prudente que molestes a Candy en el estado en que se encuentra? – La joven morena se encaró con él.

\- No estaba molestándola, simplemente quería darle un abrazo, ya que sé de primera mano por lo que está pasando …

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, hasta que Archie apretó los labios y se dirigió a la salida. Tras unos instantes, Annie apretó los puños y lo siguió.

* * *

Ya hacía tres días del accidente, y de hecho, comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Su cuerpo estaba sanando, ayudado por la medicación, por supuesto. Pero no así su alma … sabía que el alma tardaría más en sanar … si alguna vez lo hacía. El cuerpo, repleto de sedantes, se quejaba de la falta de movimiento. Podía apreciar cómo los golpes teñían su piel de un tono azulado, casi negro, y no había querido verse el rostro. Imaginaba que su aspecto sería monstruoso, pero aquello era lo de menos, dadas las circunstancias.

Se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno y la desechó a un lado. Afortunadamente, cada vez la necesitaba menos, y eso significaba que sus pulmones estaban mejorando. Hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor, y se incorporó, sentándose en el lecho. Había comenzado a levantarse brevemente la tarde anterior, y lo único que deseaba era comenzar a moverse. Hizo un gesto de fastidio hacia el brazo inmovilizado. Apenas llevaba tres días y ya no podía más. Dependía de alguien para todo, para asearse, vestirse … ella, que siempre había sido independiente, autosuficiente … no soportaba verse en esa situación.

Oyó unos suaves toques en la puerta, pero ni siquiera se giró hacia la entrada. Imaginaba que sería Alice, la enfermera que venía a ayudarla ... y no podía ser en mejor momento. Su camisón se había subido parcialmente al moverse en el lecho hasta casi sus caderas, revelando su ropa interior, y ella no podía recomponer sus ropas con una sola mano. También, uno de los tirantes había descendido por su hombro desnudo hasta develar casi la mitad del seno, tapando apenas el pezón rosado.

\- Alice … ¿podrías ayudarme?

Alzó un poco la cabeza y se quedó paralizada al percatarse de que quien estaba frente a ella, mirándola totalmente perplejo y con el rostro turbado … era su propio esposo.

\- Oh, Dios mío … - la joven intentó desesperadamente taparse el escote con la mano sana, mientras su cuerpo se cubría de un tono rosa profundo.

\- Lo siento, yo … - Terry notaba que su rostro se encendía, al tiempo que intentaba apartar la mirada, sin mucho resultado. Aquel cuerpo semidesnudo, a pesar de estar cubierto de moratones y tener un brazo inmovilizado, era una visión celestial que había encendido todo su cuerpo. Tenía la respiración agitada, le sudaban las manos … y sentía cómo su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse de una forma hasta ese momento desconocida para él.

\- Terry, llama a la enfermera, por favor … - oyó el agitado susurró de Candy. Volvió a mirarla de reojo, constatando que la joven había tapado su rostro y escote con la cabellera rubia e intentaba nerviosamente bajar el camisón de sus caderas.

\- Déjame ayudarte …

\- ¡No! – Alzó la cabeza bruscamente y su rostro enrojeció aún más. – Yo, es decir …

\- ¿Te incomodo? – El joven se acercó lentamente a la cama, situándose frente a Candy. La joven no podía mirarle, apenas podía respirar … pero esa vez no era por la falta de oxígeno.

Sintió los dedos de Terry en su hombro desnudo y pegó un respingo, al tiempo que su piel sufría una descarga eléctrica que hacía que toda la piel de su brazo se erizara con el contacto. Inmediatamente se endurecieron sus pezones y se mordió el labio, deseando que su rostro se hundiera entre el cabello. Los largos dedos de Terry subieron lentamente el tirante por el hombro desnudo hasta colocarlo en su sitio.

\- Supongo que es mi deber … - susurró él con voz ronca – ya que soy tu marido … - ella alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Estaba muy cerca, Dios mío … ambos contenían la respiración, mirándose, analizándose … - pero … si lo deseas, me iré …

La joven se mordió el labio con más fuerza, respirando agitada, sin poder apartar los ojos de él. Dios, todo era tan complicado … ¿qué era lo que él sentía? ¿Cómo decirle que en ese instante sentía como si su sangre fuera lava fundida recorriendo sus venas?

Terry tenía el rostro arrebolado y sus ojos eran profundos, quemaban … sin dejar de observar su rostro, sus dedos tocaron la tela arrugada de ambas caderas y comenzaron lentamente a bajarla por los muslos. Candy contuvo una exclamación … y al final, tuvo que apartar la mirada.

\- Ya está … - susurró, intentando moverse. Él la cogió por el codo y la ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo, tapándola a continuación e intentando sonreír.

\- Listo.

\- Gracias … - Candy se revolvió entre las sábanas, turbada.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Quise venir antes, pero me dijeron que necesitabas descansar …

\- Sí, yo … - la joven intentaba a duras penas recobrar la compostura. Al final, suspiró profundamente y volvió a mirarle. – Ya estoy mucho mejor …

Entonces pudo observarle más detenidamente y constató que Terry se hallaba vestido de calle, con un traje gris que le sentaba a la perfección. Sintió un nudo en la garganta … estaba tan atractivo … Dios mío, parecía … bueno, parecía su Terry, el Terry de siempre …

Él se alejó unos pasos, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, observándola cohibido, casi ¿tímido?

\- No sé realmente qué ha sucedido con esa chica, Candy, ni sé por qué ha querido hacerte daño, pero … - el joven bajó los ojos – bueno, lo siento mucho …

\- Lo sé … - ella sonrió y meneó la cabeza, restándole importancia – ya ha pasado todo, voy a recuperarme. Terry señaló su brazo.

\- ¿Estás dolorida? ¿Necesitas algo? – Candy negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás?

\- Ya me ves … - hizo un gesto abriendo los brazos – preparado para todo. – Quiso que fuera un comentario jocoso, pero se notaba su nerviosismo en cada sílaba pronunciada.

\- Todo irá bien, Terry, no te preocupes. – Él parpadeó un momento, casi con sorpresa, y después se echó a reír.

\- Dios mío, soy yo quien debería estar animándote a ti …

\- ¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

\- Creo que la semana que viene … - Terry se acercó de nuevo a la cama. – Candy ... quería decirte algo …

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Bueno, el día de tu accidente … en fin, tuve una serie de hemorragias nasales. Los médicos no saben a qué se deben, pero … - él mantenía la cabeza baja, aunque de pronto alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con sus ojos – no le he contado esto a nadie todavía, Candy, pero creo que tú debes saberlo …

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – La joven frunció el ceño y se removió en el lecho.

\- He estado teniendo visiones, recuerdos, sueños … no sé lo que son. - Vio la esperanza pintarse en los ojos aguamarina y enseguida se arrepintió de haber hablado. Se apresuró a explicarse. – Son imágenes, situaciones inconexas … - Vio cómo la joven lo miraba sin poder disimular su amor, sus sentimientos ... lo miraba con esperanza, suplicante, los ojos brillantes, los rosados labios temblorosos … - No he recordado nada claro …

\- ¿Qué has visto? Cuéntame …

\- No he recordado nada, joder … - Masculló y se giró rápidamente, alejándose de ella. Estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo, con ella, con todo … ¿qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué había recordado que era su esposo? Pues no, maldita sea … y cada vez soportaba menos aquella sensación de culpabilidad, ver cómo ese hermoso rostro se llenaba de esperanza. Sabía que la joven sufría, que estaba desesperada porque volviera su marido … y ella era tan dulce siempre, tan comprensiva … le hervían las entrañas. ¿Es que no podía ver …? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no podía verle a él? La deseaba, maldita sea, en ese instante le hubiera gustado arrancarle ese camisón y hacer con ella todo lo que había estado soñando durante horas ... _pero no, Terry, no puedes, tienes que recordar ..._

\- Terry … Terry, por favor … - él apretó los puños – no te estoy juzgando, de veras …

\- ¿Ah no? – Él se volvió hacia ella, fulminándola con sus ojos de hielo. - ¿Qué esperas que te cuente? ¿Qué te recuerdo? – Percibió en el acto el dolor en la mirada verde mar, pero no se detuvo. No podía. – Pues, no. No recuerdo nada de esa vida, ¿comprendes? No recuerdo nada de ti …

\- Lo sé … - susurró ella con voz ronca, y Terry quiso detenerse, abrazarla, consolarla, pero no podía evitarlo … - tan solo quisiera que me contaras qué has soñado … para poder ayudarte a comprenderlo, tal vez … pero si no lo deseas, no pasa nada …

\- No, no lo deseo. – Su voz fue cortante, explícita.

Se volvió de espaldas a ella, furioso, y respiró profundamente, debía calmarse. Se estaba portando como un imbécil.

\- Terry … - cerró los ojos ante la dulce voz y sintió escozor en la garganta. – No es necesario que me cuentes nada, de veras … pero por favor, por favor, mírame. – Él se giró lentamente hacia ella y casi se le partió el corazón. Se la veía tan desvalida, tan vulnerable allí tumbada …ella intentó sonreír, aunque tenía los ojos vidriosos. Le hizo un suave gesto para que se acercara. – Por favor … - él suspiró y se acercó a ella, sentándose en una esquina del lecho. – Sé que te sientes frustrado, solo … - carraspeó – furioso … tú no nos recuerdas, no recuerdas nada de tu vida … esa vida que no te parece que es tuya, ¿verdad? – él frunció el ceño. – Lo siento, Terry, lo siento mucho …

\- No es culpa tuya.

\- Lo sé, pero lo siento igualmente. - Candy se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada un instante. Y Terry constató que no podía apartar la mirada de aquella boca, de aquel rostro ... ¿estaba comenzado a sentir algo por esa joven? No, lo único que sentía era deseo sexual ... era preciosa ... ¿o no? - Quiero contarte algo. – Él parpadeó intrigado. – Tal vez no te importe demasiado, pero … - se encogió de hombros, con el corazón en los ojos – tú y yo estuvimos muchos años separados … - tosió e intentó respirar. Maldita sea, no era el momento.

\- Candy, debes … - Terry miró alrededor, localizando la mascarilla y cogiéndola. Ella alzó una mano.

\- Solo un minuto … - respiró profundamente – como decía, estuvimos mucho tiempo separados, ¿sabes? Nos volvimos a encontrar en mayo …

\- ¿En mayo?

\- Sí, apenas hace unos meses …

\- Pero … - él la miraba confundido y ella sonrió.

\- Todo fue muy rápido … como siempre ha sido entre nosotros. - La sonrisa de Candy fue tan hermosa que el joven tuvo que contener la respiración. La sensación se vio empañada por la certeza de que aquella sonrisa no era para él. No, él ya no era la persona que ella amaba ... y el hecho hizo que sintiera una inexplicable congoja. - Sólo sé, Terry, que deseo estar contigo. Aunque tuviera que volver a conocerte otra vez en mil vidas diferentes, querría estar contigo. - Él tragó con fuerza. Aquellos profundos ojos ... _Dios mío, no voy a poder soportarlo_ ... _¡Ámame a mí!_ Quería gritarle. _¿Es que no me ves?_ \- Pero quiero darte tu espacio, quiero que no te sientas presionado, quiero que seas capaz de decidir … - _¿Mi espacio?_ El corazón de Terry comenzó a retumbar con fuerza en su pecho.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Si no deseas que vaya contigo a Nueva York … yo … me quedaré aquí hasta … - Él la miraba confuso, alarmado.

\- ¿Quieres marcharte? - Ella tosió con fuerza e instintivamente el joven cogió la mascarilla, pero ella alzó una mano.

\- Haré ... haré lo que desees ... - ya no podía parar de toser. - Por favor ... - la joven señaló el vaso de agua posado en la mesilla y Terry se lo alcanzó. Tras beber un sorbo, comenzó a calmarse y se recostó en las almohadas, cansada y abatida. Al cabo de un instante, lo miró y sonrió. - Si quieres me quedaré en Chicago hasta ...

\- ¿Hasta? – la interrumpió él, observándola con fijeza. Aquellos ojos removían el alma de Candy de tal forma que la joven tuvo que bajar la cabeza, pero él le tomó la barbilla con el dedo e hizo que le mirara. – No es eso lo que deseo, y creo que lo sabes … - susurró. Y Candy sintió que un calor abrasador subía desde sus muslos hasta sus brazos, haciendo que contuviera el aliento. Terry la observó detenidamente deteniéndose en los rasgos cincelados de su rostro, y con un dedo acarició los carnosos labios rosados, haciendo que el cuerpo de la joven se estremeciera. Entonces volvió a toser y el joven suspiró, cogiendo la mascarilla de oxígeno. – Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. Seguiremos esta conversación en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? – Le puso la mascarilla en el rostro y se levantó del lecho. – Que descanses.


	44. Capitulo 44 - Al final de la escalera(2)

Pronto llegaría diciembre y traería el frío a Chicago, comenzando a teñirlo de blanco. Los finos copos de nieve llenarían el aire, cubriendo la ciudad de un manto de silencio, y los cantos navideños alegrarían el ambiente mientras la ciudad se engalanaba con luces y guirnaldas de colores.

Candy siempre había adorado aquella época del año, pero ciertamente, ese año estaba siendo tan gris y oscuro que le costaba sobremanera sonreír. Desde su habitación en el hospital, observaba el paisaje exterior con una mezcla de añoranza y pesadumbre. ¿Qué esperar? ¿Qué iba a suceder? Habían pasado diez días desde su accidente y ya se encontraba bastante mejor, aunque los médicos le habían advertido que aún debería estar en el hospital al menos otros diez días más. Sus pulmones comenzaban a sanar y el brazo y los golpes del cuerpo ya no le dolían tanto, pero aún le quedaba tiempo para estar curada del todo. Y el tiempo se le echaba encima …

Suspiró y se estremeció ligeramente en su bata. Con la mano sana apartó la larga cabellera rubia del hombro lesionado y el cabello cayó en cascada por el otro lado. Terry estaba a punto de salir del hospital. Parecía increíble, pero tras casi tres meses, por fin parecía que oficialmente su esposo estaba en vías de recuperación. ¿Ciertamente? Aún quedaba mucho camino por delante …

La tía Elroy había sido trasladada a la mansión Andrew, donde un plantel de médicos y enfermeras se hacían cargo de su precaria salud. El ataque al corazón le había pasado factura, y ya jamás volvería a ser la misma. Candy, en otras circunstancias, hubiera deseado poder ayudarla, pero realmente, se encontraba limitada.

La noticia de la muerte de Eliza Legan había corrido como la pólvora por todo Chicago. La investigación policial había sido escueta y clara, y todo quedó cerrado en un hermético silencio. Ya tenían a la culpable … y estaba muerta. ¿Qué más cabía esperar, de todas formas? El prometido de la joven se había marchado a Europa nada más terminar el oficio funerario, y Candy no lo culpaba. Tampoco había vuelto a ver a los Legan.

Las noticias desde Washington eran desmoralizadoras. Patty cada día estaba más débil, a pesar de que todos hacían lo que podían por ella y los gemelos. Candy creía que Albert sería capaz de desangrarse por su familia … pero gracias a Dios que estaban los médicos para frenarle. Candy estaba deseando poder darle un gran abrazo.

Se giró lentamente hacia la habitación al tiempo que la puerta se abría, dando paso a Eleanor y el duque de Grandchester. Candy no puedo evitar su sorpresa y turbación por ver allí al sobrio duque.

\- Candy, querida. – Eleanor sonrió dulcemente, corriendo a abrazarla con delicadeza. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mejor … - la joven correspondió al abrazo, observando subrepticiamente al aristócrata por encima del hombro de la actriz.

Este le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

\- Candy.

\- Señor.

\- Disculpadme, pero creo que necesito sentarme un momento. – Mientras hablaba, la joven pudo apreciar cómo el hombre llevaba un elegante bastón para ayudarlo a caminar y que sus pasos eran lentos y cuidadosos. A pesar de todo, no puedo evitar que su generoso corazón se compadeciera de él. Eleanor se acercó al duque, solícita, e intentó ayudarlo. – Estoy bien, Eleanor, no te preocupes. - Vieron cómo se sentaba lentamente en una de las butacas, haciendo un imperceptible gesto de dolor, y se acomodaba con elegancia. Las mujeres lo imitaron, sentándose a su alrededor. - He pedido a mi asistente que nos traiga el té. – Candy quiso echarse a reír, pero hubo de contenerse. ¿El té? Aquello era surrealista. Ella, amoratada y en bata, tomando el té con un duque y una famosa actriz en una habitación de hospital. Uf.

\- ¿Dónde está Terry?

\- Tenían que hacerle un último chequeo, - explicó Eleanor – antes de … bueno, antes de marcharse de aquí … - suspiró y sonrió – Dios mío, aún no puedo creerlo …

\- Aún queda mucho por hacer, Eleanor.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero al menos podemos sacarlo de aquí …

\- Bien. – Los grises ojos del duque se fijaron en la jovencita rubia. – Espero que estés bien atendida, si no, me encargaré personalmente de …

\- Por supuesto, estoy perfectamente. – Lo atajó Candy.

\- Me alegro. – El duque la observaba fijamente. – Bien, Candy, creo que eres una joven sincera y directa, al igual que yo, así que no me andaré con rodeos. Hemos venido a hablar sobre el inminente futuro de Terrence … - la joven frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? No comprendo … - Eleanor le cogió la mano, mirándola ligeramente turbada.

\- A Terrence le dan el alta mañana en el hospital. Hemos hablado con Sam y … bueno, nos ha dicho que aún deberás quedarte aquí al menos dos semanas más. Y después, deberás estar cuidándote mucho, y … - se oyó un resoplido de impaciencia por parte de Richard.

\- Resumiendo, Candy. Los médicos de Terrence han aconsejado que no se demore más de lo necesario su terapia, ya que si no, podría retroceder en su recuperación. Aún no sabemos con certeza en qué estado se encuentra su cerebro y si la lesión es regresiva, por lo que debería comenzar cuanto antes el tratamiento en la clínica Berenson. – La joven tragó con fuerza para intentar mitigar el nudo que comenzaba a formársele en la garganta. Sabía lo que estaban a punto de decirle … - Hemos venido a dialogar contigo sobre cual es la mejor opción para Terrence en estos instantes.

\- Quiere decir que Terry debería marcharse a Nueva York lo antes posible … - El duque asintió.

\- Pero querida, - Eleanor le apretó la mano – por supuesto que respetaremos tu decisión y yo ya he dicho que al fin al cabo dos semanas …

\- Eleanor, sé que Candy es una mujer inteligente y juiciosa, y que sabe perfectamente qué es lo que más conviene a su marido. – La actriz lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho Terry? – Susurró Candy.

\- Aún no hemos hablado con él de nada de esto. – La actriz la miraba con ternura. – Querida, sé que Terry querrá esperar y que vayamos todos juntos …

\- No, sabemos que esa no es la solución. – Bajó la cabeza unos instantes. – Ante todo, debe empezar el tratamiento … yo… yo iré en cuanto me encuentre mejor …

\- ¿Estás segura?

¿Segura? No, no estaba segura de nada. Se retorció las manos y constató que temblaban. Bajó la cabeza, sintiendo los ojos grises y fríos del duque fijos en ella.

\- Has de convencer a Terrence.

\- ¿Qué? – Candy alzó la cabeza sorprendida.

\- Has de convencer a mi hijo de que debe venir a Nueva York con nosotros. – Sus ojos se encontraron y de pronto, Candy sintió miedo … ¿miedo? Una sensación de alarma estaba invadiendo su cuerpo y su cerebro. Deseaba desecharla, pero cada vez le era más difícil.

\- Bueno, creo que Terry sabe lo que …

\- No, no lo sabe.

\- Richard, por favor …

\- Eleanor, te pido por favor que no vuelvas a interrumpirme. – La voz del aristócrata sonó afilada como un cuchillo y la actriz apretó los labios, pero nada más dijo. – Candy … - los fríos ojos grises volvieron a mirar fijamente a la joven – creo que no es un secreto lo vulnerable que está Terrence en estos instantes. Sé que está asustado, indeciso … no necesita decirlo, salta a la vista. – La joven frunció el ceño. – También es claro, y comprensible, que entre vosotros las cosas no son igual que antes, pero …

\- Por favor, no siga por ahí, creo que se está metiendo en asuntos privados que no le conciernen …

\- Por favor, niña, no me interesa para nada tu vida sexual …

\- ¡Richard!

\- A lo que me refiero es que, en un principio, Terry se negará a continuar mientras tú estés hospitalizada … por simple caballerosidad.

\- ¿Qué intenta decirme? – la joven apenas podía escuchar nada que no fueran los latidos de su corazón atronando sus oídos.

\- Candy, has de pensar en qué va a ser lo mejor para él, no en lo que tu desearías.

\- Pero, ¿qué demonios está diciendo?

\- Debes dejarle continuar … - Candy lo miraba estupefacta. Eleanor se había puesto en pie.

\- Richard, ya es suficiente.

\- Por supuesto que no es suficiente.

\- Pero, ¿por qué siempre has de hacer lo mismo? – La actriz tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Porque tú no lo harás, nadie lo hará.

\- Por favor, márchense. – Susurró Candy, las manos agarradas firmemente a los brazos del sillón, el rostro ceniciento.

\- Candy, no deseo hacerte daño, de veras, creo sinceramente que eres una joven notable. Y antes, - hizo un gesto con la mano – antes de todo esto … perfecto, pero ahora … - sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y Candy sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal – tan solo estoy dándote una salida, un respiro, un tiempo para pensar … ambos lo necesitáis. Recupérate. Quédate un tiempo con tu familia. Terry también necesita espacio, tiempo … en la clínica le ayudarán, y tal vez … en unos meses …

\- Ya comprendo. – La ronca voz de Candy inundó la estancia. – Quiere que me quite de en medio.

\- ¡En absoluto! – Eleanor se puso entre ellos, fulminando al duque con la mirada. – Richard, te pido por favor que te marches ahora mismo de aquí, o te juro por Dios que yo misma te arrastraré hasta la salida. – Él sonrió sardónico, al tiempo que se levantaba lentamente del sillón haciéndole una pequeña reverencia y finalmente, abandonaba la estancia.

Un pesado silencio envolvió a las mujeres mientras Candy se levantaba dirigiéndose al ventanal, pugnando por controlar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta.

\- Candy, querida, escucha … - la joven negaba con la cabeza.

\- No … estoy bien, es que … - se giró para poder ver a su suegra - ¿crees que es cierto?

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Tal vez … tal vez sea cierto y tiempo es lo que Terry necesita …

\- No, lo que Terry necesita es estar con la gente que le ama … estar contigo. – Eleanor la miró intrigada. – Porque … tú le amas … - la joven suspiró, tardando unos minutos en contestar.

\- Amo … - las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – amo lo que teníamos … sí, amo a Terry, pero … él me dijo algo … - se mordió el labio con fuerza, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas - ¿le amaría si no volviera a ser el de antes? Sí, me grito a mi misma continuamente … necesito … a mí … a mí no me bastaría el deseo físico que siento por él, yo … necesito conocerle, sentirle … - Eleanor se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, mirándola con tristeza. – Me siento horrible, soy …

\- No, no eres horrible … - la mujer le acarició un rizo rubio con los dedos – es comprensible que te sientas así, que os sintáis así … todo lo que ha sucedido … - suspiró – sí, supongo que lo del tiempo no es tan descabellado, ¿verdad?

\- Pero … pero también necesitamos tiempo para conocernos, para estar juntos … - sollozó Candy en sus brazos, y la mujer la acunó como a una hija.

\- Es cierto. – La besó en la cabeza y la apartó un poco para poder verle el rostro bañado en lágrimas. – Recupérate, querida. Cuida de ti misma, para variar. Yo me ocuparé de Terrence, lo sabes. Comenzará la terapia, y en cuanto estés lista, sabes que mi casa tiene las puertas abiertas de par en par para ti, siempre. Jamás se me ocurriría tomar ningún tipo de decisión sin tu aprobación. – La joven hizo amago de hablar. – No te preocupes por Richard, no le permitiré hacer nada. Creo que soy la única persona en este mundo que puede hacerle callar. – Eleanor sonrió y ambas mujeres se abrazaron.

* * *

El sol lucía esplendoroso en aquella mañana de finales de noviembre. El cielo había dado una pequeña tregua a la ciudad y tras el diluvio de los días anteriores, todo refulgía con un brillo fresco y brillante. Terry respiraba el fresco aire con ansia, llenando plenamente los pulmones. Se marchaba, se iba de allí. No podía creerlo. Estaba deseando pisar las calles, ver algo que no fueran aquellas blancas paredes.

Pero, súbitamente, el pánico venía a apoderarse de él sin preaviso y tenía que apoyarse en la pared para respirar y calmarse. Había llegado el momento. ¿Qué iba a suceder a partir de ahora?

\- ¿Estás nervioso? – La dulce voz le hizo darse la vuelta y sonreír.

Allí estaba, enfundada en su bata, el pelo suelto y el hermoso rostro surcado por una sonrisa. Dios, era preciosa … ¿sabía ella lo hermosa que era?

\- No, que va. – Hizo una mueca y la joven se echó a reír, acercándose. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Mucho mejor. En unos días estaré como nueva. – El joven observó su rostro, aún amoratado en algunas zonas, y quiso acariciarle la mejilla, pero se contuvo. Aún lidiaba con aquel torrente de inexplicables sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir … no los entendía, no podía controlarlos … y ello le asustaba aún más incluso que el enfrentarse al exterior.

\- Mis … - carraspeó – mis padres me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo de un asunto importante …

\- Sí … - ella sonrió, pero enseguida apartó la vista, mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Terry … - sus ojos se encontraron. _Candy, no se te ocurra llorar …_ \- sabes lo importante que es que continúes inmediatamente con el tratamiento, ¿verdad? Aún … aún no sabemos si la lesión es regresiva, si … - el joven la observaba con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos azules comenzando a oscurecerse – bueno, yo aún he de quedarme un tiempo en el hospital …

\- ¿Qué intentas decirme?

\- Terry, creemos que lo mejor es que te marches cuanto antes a Nueva York. Yo … yo iré en cuanto me recupere. – La joven intentó sonreír, apartándose de él.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no vas a venir con nosotros?

\- Yo aún he de quedarme aquí un tiempo … - susurró ella con voz ronca, girándose ligeramente para no verle el rostro.

\- ¿Es eso lo que deseas? – Él se había acercado a ella, y la joven dio un respingo.

\- Yo … - quedó atrapada en sus ojos, como siempre … aquellos magnéticos ojos … te hacían temblar, reír, sollozar, suspirar … Dios, sabía que aunque viviera cien vidas, nadie podría mirarla jamás como la miraba Terry. – No se trata de lo que yo desee, Terry … - _Contrólate, Candy, vamos, puedes hacerlo …_

Él continuó mirándola fijamente unos instantes … hasta que de pronto, asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entiendo. – Candy frunció el ceño, confusa, mientras el joven se alejaba de ella, dándole la espalda. – Está bien, de acuerdo.

\- ¿De acuerdo? – El nudo que sentía en la garganta amenazaba con ahogarla. Él se giró un poco y sonrío con cierta ironía.

\- Claro, no hay problema. Nos veremos en Nueva York.

¿Qué? Ella le miraba casi con la boca abierta, paralizada por su reacción. _¿Es que no te importa? ¿Y qué esperabas, Candy?_

La joven apretaba la mano sana una y otra vez, nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer, rezando por poder tragarse las lágrimas. Aquel hombre que tenía delante … ¿era Terry? ¿Quedaba algo de él? En ese instante era un completo desconocido …

\- Bien, entonces … - se acercó a él con delicadeza - ¿puedo …? – Hizo un gesto hacia la mejilla. - ¿Puedo despedirme?

Y entonces, súbitamente, él la tomó del brazo con firmeza, taladrándola con sus ojos de hielo, el rostro crispado, la mandíbula tensa. Candy se encogió, asustada y sorprendida, intentando alejarse, pero él la retuvo.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Ya te has cansado del pobre despojo de marido que te ha tocado cargar? ¿Una cáscara vacía que ya no sirve para nada? – Su voz salía entrecortada, cargada de ira contenida.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Terry!

\- Vamos, te ha salido todo a la perfección … - la observó, casi con desprecio - hasta has tenido suerte con el accidente …

Una sonora bofetada cruzó su rostro, dejándolo aturdido, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor de la bofetada.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Maldito seas! – Candy sollozaba, la ira y la rabia surcando su rostro. Inmediatamente Terry se arrepintió de sus palabras.

\- Candy, yo …

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Cuando, cuando …

\- ¿Cuándo qué, Candy?

\- Nada … - intentó alejarse, pero él no la dejó, volviendo a agarrarla del brazo y apretándola contra él, quedando sus rostros muy cerca, mirándose ambos con furia contenida.

\- ¿Cuándo qué? ¡Dímelo! Termina lo que has empezado …

\- ¡Cuando hemos perdido a nuestro hijo!

\- ¿Qué? – Terry la soltó enseguida, estupefacto, mirándola impactado. - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ella lloraba desconsolada, la mano tapando su boca, intentando controlar sus sollozos.

\- Lo siento, no quería … Dios mío …

Y entonces la joven echó a correr.

\- ¡No! ¡Candy!

Terry intentó seguirla, pero entonces se topó con Eleanor en la puerta.

\- Terrence …

\- Eleanor, no es buen momento, he de hablar con Candy … - El joven intentó pasar, pero la actriz se interpuso en su camino.

\- Déjala, Terry … - la actriz lo tomó por los brazos – Terry …

\- ¡No! No entiendes, me he portado como …- intentó desasirse.

\- Está bien … ¡Terrence! – Consiguió que la mirara. – Querido, déjala … necesita unos momentos …

\- Pero tengo que … - susurró él con voz ronca, al tiempo que su rostro se llenaba de pesadumbre – he sido un imbécil, un cerdo …

\- Está bien, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Déjala ahora … hazme caso, sé lo que me digo, la conozco bien. – Al observar los ojos de su hijo, sintió congoja en el corazón y le acarició el brazo. – Todo irá bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Terry observaba el pasillo por donde se había ido la joven con los labios apretados.

\- Estoy segura. – Suspiró ella y lo tomó del brazo. – Termina de preparar tus cosas. El tren sale en una hora, y aún debemos sortear a los periodistas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nos marchamos ahora?

El joven apretó los puños mientras volvía a la habitación. Deseaba gritar de rabia, darse de bofetadas. ¡Estúpido! ¡Egoísta! Pero es que se había enfurecido tanto cuando le dijo que no iría a Nueva York. Estúpidamente había creído que la joven marcharía con ellos, ni siquiera sabía que se marchaban esa misma tarde de la ciudad, había creído que se irían a un hotel hasta que Candy se recuperara lo suficiente para viajar.

Quería gritar, echar a correr, alejarse de allí … y cuando ella le había dicho que no iba con él … Dios mío, ¿su hijo? ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Había perdido el niño? Terry parpadeó con rapidez, tragando con fuerza, y se sorprendió al percatarse de que un par de lágrimas se escapaban de las comisuras de sus ojos. _Maldita sea, malditos sean todos …_

* * *

\- Vaya, ¿ya vuelves a huir, Grandchester?

El joven se giró, sorprendido, para ver cómo Archibald Cornwell entraba a la habitación. Apenas había cruzado con el primo de Candy un par de palabras desde que había despertado, pero intuía claramente que no era del agradado de aquel elegante joven. Terry apretó los puños e intentó conservar la calma.

Sus padres lo habían dejado un momento a solas para ir a supervisar la salida con el personal de seguridad. Le habían dicho que aún quedaban varios reporteros custodiando las puertas. ¿Por él? ¿Estaban allí por él? No podía imaginar que fuera tan famoso …y había decidido aprovechar la situación para ir a disculparse con Candy. Sinceramente, no deseaba separarse de ella. Había actuado como un sinvergüenza porque se había sentido dolido … dolido y abandonado. Si ella … si ella le pedía … pero se forzó a centrarse en Archibald. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora?

\- ¿Archie? – El joven castaño sonrió con desdén.

\- Así solo me llaman mis amigos.

\- ¿Qué deseas?

\- Nada, Grandchester, nada. – Archie se acercaba a él, mirándolo con desprecio, y Terry comenzó a ponerse nervioso. – Sólo despedirme.

\- Gracias, pero de hecho necesito unos minutos para ir a ver a Candy …

\- ¿Candy? Oh, sí, acabo de estar con ella, - los ojos castaños despedían destellos furiosos – y, como siempre, cada vez que apareces en su vida, está destrozada, llorando …

\- Escucha, yo …

\- ¿Cómo demonios te atreves? – Archie tenía la voz ronca de ira contenida – Sí, lo mejor es que te marches. – Se acercó más a él y Terry tragó con fuerza. No entendía nada. – Y te juro, Terrence, que haré lo posible porque Candy se libre de ti.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ah, es verdad, que no recuerdas nada … - Archie rió sardónico – qué apropiado para ti, como siempre … - acercó su furioso rostro al de Terry – lárgate, Grandchester, lárgate y no vuelvas …

\- ¡Señor Cornwell! - Ambos jóvenes pegaron un respingo al escuchar la grave voz, y se giraron para ver al duque de Grandchester en la puerta. – Creo que ya es suficiente.

\- ¿Usted cree?

Los dos hombres se midieron el uno al otro durante unos instantes, hasta que Archie se separó de Terry y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la entrada, sin volver la vista atrás. Terry soltó de pronto el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado allí?

\- Vamos, hijo, ¿estás listo?

Worthington entró a la habitación para hacerse cargo del equipaje, seguido de Eleanor, quien tomó al joven del brazo, intentando sonreír.

\- Eleanor …quisiera ir unos minutos a ver a Candy … - susurró el joven a la actriz para que nadie más pudiera oírle.

\- Eso no va a ser posible, querido …

\- Pero …

\- Ya he hablado con ella y está bien, de veras. – La mujer le apretó el brazo. – Me ha pedido que te diga que pronto os veréis en Nueva York.

El joven intentó decir algo, pero el duque los interrumpió.

\- Bien, démonos prisa, ¿de acuerdo?

Worthington los urgía a que salieran de la estancia, donde unos hombres de seguridad los esperaban para escoltarlos a la salida. Terry quiso gritar que esperaran, que debía verla, quería verla, aunque solo fuera un momento … pero ya llegaban a las puertas de salida. Los rostros eran borrosos, las voces confusas … todo iba demasiado rápido … Candy … adiós …

* * *

\- Bien, vuelve a narrarme los detalles, tío, por favor.

El hombre observó con compasión a aquel joven, antes hermoso, fuerte y decidido, convertido en unas semanas en una pobre sombra de sí mismo: delgado, roto, con profundas ojeras bajo los ojos y una inmensa tristeza en sus claros ojos azules.

Robert Andrew se sentó en una de las butacas frente a su sobrino y suspiró.

\- Candy se recupera favorablemente. Archie me ha dicho que en cuanto le den el alta se la llevará a la mansión Cornwell, donde estará perfectamente atendida y acompañada. – William asentía.

\- ¿Y Elroy?

\- Elroy está recibiendo los mejores cuidados posibles. La mansión Andrew se ha convertido prácticamente en un hospital, y está teniendo toda la atención especializada que ordenaste …

\- Que no le falte de nada.

\- No, William.

El joven frunció el ceño, fijándose en varios papeles que tenía esparcidos ante la mesa, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

\- He pedido a George que, ahora que parece que todo se ha normalizado, venga a Washington unos días para ponerme al corriente de varios asuntos.

\- Sí, lo sé, me lo han comentado.

\- ¿Cómo están los Legan? – Robert frunció el ceño, suspirando.

\- Han trasladado a Sarah a la residencia que comentamos, después del último intento de suicidio …

\- Sí … - los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron – es una buena institución, allí estará bien …

\- ¿Y tú, William?

\- ¿Qué? – El joven rubio alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro, tío, - sonrió con tristeza el aludido – todo lo bien que puedo estar …

\- ¿Cómo está Patricia?

¿Y qué podía contestarle? William respiró profundamente, cansado y abatido. ¿Cómo contarle a su tío que su esposa se estaba muriendo? Ya apenas podían hacer nada … Patty casi no podía respirar. Estaba continuamente conectada a un respirador que le proporcionaba oxígeno, la alimentaban por vía intravenosa … ya ni siquiera las transfusiones de sangre la ayudaban. Los fetos habían dejado de crecer … y solo era cuestión de tiempo que todo llegara a su fin. Y él se consumía … se consumía de dolor, de impotencia … ¿qué demonios podía contarle a su tío?

\- Ya estamos en la semana veintinueve … - se encogió de hombros – todo irá bien …

* * *

Caía la noche en la mansión Cornwell cuando su dueño bajó del auto con gesto cansado y subió pesadamente los escalones de la entrada, dejando en manos de Jackson su abrigo y sombrero.

\- Buenas noches, señor.

\- Buenas noches, Jackson.

\- ¿Ha tenido un buen día? – El joven asintió, forzando una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a su despacho. - ¿Desea que le llevemos una bandeja con la cena?

\- No, gracias, Jackson. – Dijo Archie por encima del hombro y entró en la estancia en penumbras, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El nudo que sentía en la garganta era insoportable. Lo único que deseaba era beber y beber hasta perder la consciencia y así olvidar … olvidar todo lo que había sucedido aquella maldita tarde, olvidar que había dicho adiós a su felicidad … a todo …

-escena retrospectiva-

Le temblaban las manos al volver a releer la nota que acaba de recibir de manos de Sally, poco antes del comienzo de la reunión. Los hombres reunidos ante la gran mesa de madera maciza continuaban debatiendo entre sí, pero Archie ya no se encontraba allí … estaba muy lejos … perdido en la mirada de unos hermosos ojos claros como una luminosa mañana de verano. Ella estaba allí, estaba en Chicago.

\- ¿Señor? – Archie levanto la mirada hacia George e intentó componer una serena expresión en el rostro, ya que George lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, preocupado. Hizo un gesto intentando dar a entender que todo iba bien e intentó concentrarse en la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Pero era imposible. Notaba los acelerados latidos del corazón, su respiración agitada … tragó con fuerza, suspirando.

 _ **Ven a verme. Te espero en nuestro sitio especial. Te deseo. C**_

La nota era escueta y concisa … como ella. ¿Y qué esperaba? Tarde o temprano iba a suceder … debía suceder.

Archibald Cornwell había tomado una drástica decisión que iba a cambiar el rumbo de su vida. Tras largas noches de insomnio, lágrimas, dolor, impotencia, rabia … había tomado la decisión. Quizá la decisión más dura que hubiera de tomar en su vida, pero no había otro camino.

\- Señor Archibald. – Notó la mano de George en su hombro y de pronto se cercioró de que las voces habían cesado y todos en la habitación lo observaban preocupados. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Qué? – El joven parpadeó turbado y tragó con fuerza, intentando a duras penas recobrar la serenidad. – Sí, es decir …

\- Archie, podemos posponer la reunión, - comentó uno de los reunidos – parece que no te encuentras bien …

\- No, yo … es decir …

\- Señor Archibald, - George lo ayudó a levantarse y se miraron a los ojos – no se preocupe. Vaya a casa y descanse.

\- No, George …

\- Necesita descansar, señor.

Y tras unos minutos en los cuales todos disuadieron a Archie de que se fuera a descansar, el joven al fin salió del despacho y se paró en mitad de la calle, intentando controlar su tembloroso cuerpo. _No puedo …_ se repetía una y otra vez. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo es una auténtica mierda?_

Sin apenas darse cuenta se encontraba ante la puerta de la suite, el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, el cuerpo tembloroso, sudoroso, el alma gritando enfervorecida. No supo cómo fue capaz de alzar la mano y tocar la puerta con aparente seguridad … y a partir de ahí, en cuanto apareció el hermoso y sonriente rostro de la mujer que amaba, todo fue confuso, denso, doloroso …

\- ¡Archie!

Claire se abrazó a él, buscando sus labios con pasión. Archie se tambaleó ligeramente hacia atrás, por la fuerza del beso, mientras la suave y rápida lengua femenina acariciaba su boca e instintivamente la tomaba por la cintura, separándose un poco y oyendo la suave risa de ella en sus labios. La instó a entrar en la habitación, mientras ella seguía pegada a su cuerpo, besando su mejilla, su oído, su cuello …

\- Claire … - susurró Archie cerrando con una mano la puerta de entrada, mientras ella volvía a apoderarse de su boca. Por un momento se rindió al deseo, profundizando en la rendida boca, apoyando a la joven en la pared y acoplando su cuerpo a las curvas femeninas. Ella gimió y entonces él se apartó ligeramente.

\- No, no te vayas …

La tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia la sala de estar, donde la joven volvió a echarse a sus brazos.

\- Claire …

\- Te he echado tanto de menos … - susurraba ella entre besos.

\- Claire … - intentó apartarla suavemente – Claire, escucha …

\- ¿Qué sucede?

La joven parpadeó confusa, parada ante él, con la respiración acelerada. Archie sintió que se le parada el corazón y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder coger su mano y besarla, para a continuación sonreír con tristeza.

\- Hemos de hablar.

\- Dios mío … - la joven suspiró, frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndose al ventanal, mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello alborotado. Cuadró los hombros y se volvió a observarle. – Está bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Yo … - _Dios, no puedo … Archie, contrólate …_ gritaba su corazón. Sentía deseos de ponerse a gritar y el nudo en su garganta era insoportable.

Claire debió de notar algo en su rostro porque de pronto, se acercó a él muy preocupada, acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura.

\- Amor mío, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, lo solucionaremos …

\- No … - él negaba con la cabeza – no podemos …

\- ¿Qué? - El joven se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas y se sirvió un coñac, bebiéndoselo de un trago a continuación. – Maldita sea, Archie, ¿vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que está pasando?

\- Annie está embarazada. – Ya estaba, lo había dicho.

El silencio se adueñó de la estancia. Archie cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró profundamente, antes de girarse para enfrentarla. Claire se había sentado en una butaca, las manos tapando su boca, mirándolo incrédula.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Fue un error …

\- ¿Un error? – _Vamos, Archie, puedes hacerlo, te lo sabes de memoria …_ el corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho, pero no apartó la mirada.

\- La noche que volvió, yo … estaba muy borracho. Se metió en mi cama … - la joven negaba con la cabeza.

\- No sigas …

\- Yo apenas sabía lo que hacía … estaba desnuda …

\- ¡Basta Archie!

\- Pero quiero explicarte …

\- ¿Fue antes … - la voz de Claire temblaba – antes de que nosotros …? – Archie asintió. – Dios mío …- los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Claire … - sus ojos se encontraron y Archie sintió cómo su corazón se partía. Ya estaba. La había perdido. Aquella maldita mentira había envenenado su vida para siempre. Vio cómo ella se secaba las mejillas con dedos temblorosos y se ponía lentamente en pie.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? – Susurró. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Qué era todo aquello de yo te respeto y esas tonterías? ¿Una pantomima? ¿Un teatrito para llevarme a la cama, Archie?

\- ¡Claro que no! Escucha … - la joven se echó hacia atrás, intentando a duras penas contener las lágrimas. – No dudes ni por un momento de que te amo …

\- Y sin embargo fornicaste con tu mujer la primera noche que volvió a casa …

\- ¡Estaba borracho! Cegado por ti, maldita sea, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía … te echaba terriblemente de menos … - la voz de Archie se apagó y carraspeó – pero eso no es excusa …

\- No … - alzó la cabeza para mirarla y quiso morir allí mismo – esto lo cambia todo … - ahogó un sollozo – yo creí … de veras creía en nosotros … - él hizo amago de acercarse, pero ella alzó una mano, negando con la cabeza. – No, Archie, no me toques … porque si lo hicieras … bueno … creo que no tendría fuerzas para decirte adiós … - la voz se le quebró y lágrimas amargas bañaron su rostro. – Por favor, debes marcharte … - susurró y se dirigió lentamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-fin de escena retrospectiva-

Archibald Cornwell, el hombre de negocios, el poderoso miembro de la familia Andrew, sollozaba como un niño apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Su vida se había convertido en una jaula, en una prisión.

Y ya no pudo controlar la horda de furia, ira y amargura que comenzó a impregnar cada poro de su piel, haciendo que estrellará la copa contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas y golpeara la pared con los puños hasta hacerse sangre en las manos.

Hubieron de pasar varios minutos hasta lograr calmarse lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie, serenarse, secarse el rostro y salir del despacho, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el piso superior.

* * *

La doncella terminó de recoger las últimas prendas de encima de la cama, mientras la joven morena salía del baño, el rostro pálido y sudoroso, y se apoyaba ligeramente en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Señora? – La joven sonrió a la doncella.

\- Todo va bien, Lizzy, no te preocupes. – Apoyó suavemente la mano en el vientre. – Las náuseas me están matando, eso es todo. - La joven doncella le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

\- Oh, señora, estoy tan contenta de que vaya a tener un bebé … - Annie le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a la cama, mientras Lizzy la ayudaba a meterse en el lecho.

\- Lo sé, gracias.

De pronto, ambas se sorprendieron al oír que golpeaban la puerta de la habitación, y sin dar tiempo a que la doncella fuera a abrir, Archie irrumpió en la estancia con gesto sombrío.

\- Buenas noches, - miró brevemente a Lizzy – por favor, Lizzy, déjanos solos. – La joven domestica parpadeó sorprendida, mirando levemente a su señora y acto seguido, desapareció por la puerta.

Archie se dirigió hacia el tocador, repleto de botes y cremas, y se sentó en el pequeño taburete, con las piernas cruzadas. Casi se veía ridículo allí sentado, ante el mueble demasiado femenino, grande y viril en aquella habitación. Annie se revolvió en la cama, inquieta, e hizo amago de levantarse.

\- No, no hace falta que te levantes.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Que qué sucede? – Archie se permitió una irónica y desdeñosa sonrisa y Annie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sin saber por qué. Se fijó más detenidamente en el rostro de su marido, pálido, ojeroso y oscuro, sus temblorosas manos y sus ojos vidriosos … ¿tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre? Pero él se percató de su mirada y las escondió de su vista, volviendo a levantarse y comenzando a moverse por la habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos, que a Annie se le antojaron eternos, su marido se plantó ante ella, mirándola fijamente, sus ojos avellana brillantes de ira contenida. – Bien, no voy a extenderme demasiado en los detalles. He estado sopesando detenidamente toda esta situación, y finalmente he tomado una decisión. – Annie se incorporó levemente en el lecho. Su estómago volvía a ser una montaña rusa y comenzó a respirar suavemente para poder controlar las náuseas. – Daremos una recepción en breve para comunicar la noticia.

\- ¿La noticia? – Archie reprimió una mueca.

\- El niño. – Hizo un gesto hacia ella. – Ese niño, evidentemente, será un Cornwell …

\- ¿Qué? Pero …

\- No me interrumpas, Annie. – Archie estaba conteniéndose para no alzar la voz. Apretó los puños escondidos tras la espalda. – Supongo que nadie sabe lo de … tu historia …

\- Candy …

\- ¿Qué? – Archie la miraba con la boca abierta.

\- Yo … - Annie se encogió en las almohadas – se lo conté a Candy …

\- ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! – Pegó un puñetazo al tocador y varios botes de cremas cayeron al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Annie temblaba.

\- Candy es mi familia, Archie … - susurró. Él se pasó las manos por el cabello, paseándose de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Sabe lo del niño?

\- No …

\- Bien … a partir de ahora, Annie – la enfrentó él – ese bebé es mío, ¿comprendes?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Archie, te dije …

\- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que dijiste! – La joven se echó hacia atrás, asustada, y él tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por contenerse. Alzó una mano y al darse cuenta de que la tenía cubierta de heridas, la bajo enseguida. – Lo siento … esto no es fácil para mí … - se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, mientras los ojos azules de Annie se llenaban de lágrimas. Al cabo de unos minutos, se volvió a mirarla. – Bien, quiero que me escuches con atención, es importante, ¿de acuerdo? – Ella se secó las mejillas con manos temblorosas. – Dada la situación en la que nos has colocado, Annie, tanto a ti como a mí, a partir de este instante, como tu marido que soy, respetarás y cumplirás todas y cada una de mis decisiones. Si no es así, - se acercó más al lecho y la joven contuvo la respiración – te juro, querida, que haré de tu vida un infierno. – Ella abrió la boca para decir algo y Archie arqueó una ceja, a lo que Annie se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno. – Bien, como decía … ese niño que llevas en tu seno, será un Cornwell de pies a cabeza. Le daré mi apellido, será mi heredero … y tú jamás, y repito jamás, Annie, le hablarás de su padre biológico ni de nada relacionado con ese hecho, ¿me explico con claridad? – La joven lo miraba alucinada, las lágrimas rodando ya sin control por sus mejillas. – Desde esta noche firmaremos un contrato verbal, tú y yo. Te comportarás y me respetarás como una devota esposa debe comportarse con su marido y mientras seas discreta, podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana. No me interesa en absoluto. Siempre, por supuesto, que no perjudiques el nombre de los Cornwell.

\- ¿Y si no acepto? – La joven morena alzó la temblorosa barbilla desafiante. La risotada de Archie no se hizo esperar y se acercó aún más al lecho, los ojos avellana destellando de ¿odio? ¿ira? Annie sintió que se le erizaba la piel, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo de Archibald.

\- No me subestimes, Annie … ya no. Se acabó. No tienes opción, ¿comprendes? El más mínimo desliz, y te juro por mi hermano, querida, que te encerraré en un psiquiátrico para el resto de tus días y ya no volverás a ver a tu hijo. - La joven se tapó la boca con la mano, intentando contener los sollozos que se escapaban de su garganta. Archie se alejó unos pasos y la miró gravemente durante unos instantes. – La versión que contarás a tus amigas será que el día que volviste intentamos retomar nuestra relación matrimonial … y que fue entonces cuando te quedaste embarazada. ¿Ha quedado claro? - Súbitamente, la joven se giró en el lecho y vomitó compulsivamente en el suelo de la habitación. Archie frunció el ceño y suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. – Supongo que eso es un sí. Llamaré a Lizzy.


	45. Capitulo 45 - Renacer

**-Candy-**

La mansión Cornwell se alza majestuosa en la lejanía. No es tan grande como la de los Andrew, y proyecta una sombra más acogedora. Además, sé que Archie y Annie me esperan con los brazos abiertos, no han dejado de repetírmelo una y otra vez durante todos estos días en que han venido a verme al hospital. En un principio, me negué cuando Archie me propuso que fuera a pasar con ellos unos días, hasta que me sintiera con fuerzas para viajar. Lo único que deseaba era coger un tren a Nueva York cuanto antes. Porque a pesar del dolor que me produjeran las palabras de Terry, a pesar de sentir el abismo que se está abriendo entre nosotros … lo echo terriblemente de menos, y el vacío de mi corazón es más grande que todo lo demás. Me hizo daño, lo sé, pero ver su sufrimiento, el brillo de sus ojos … no sé qué va a suceder con nosotros … pero ahora ya estoy segura de que quiero estar a su lado. Lo decidí hace tiempo, cuando dije que sí, en la salud y en la enfermedad … y me necesita, sé que me necesita a su lado. Pero Annie me suplicó e insistió tanto, que terminé por ceder. Además, debo ser coherente, como me sugieren todos. No estoy en la plenitud de mis facultades y no puedo valerme por mí misma. Poco podría hacer para ayudar a cualquiera en este estado.

Y ahora me hallo aquí, en este coche que surca la avenida de entrada, con una maleta con unas pocas pertenecías a mi lado como única compañera. Hubiera deseado tanto poder ir a Casa de Pony… siento un nudo en la garganta y trago con fuerza para mitigarlo. No es momento de dejarme vencer por la tristeza, ahora no.

Aprieto y cierro varias veces la mano del brazo inmovilizado y frunzo el ceño. Sam me ha dicho que va muy bien y que quizá en unos días ya pueda comenzar a moverlo. Mis heridas sanan … al menos las exteriores.

No tengo apenas noticias de Albert, y eso me inquieta. Sé que George partió a Washington hace unos días, y aún no tenemos noticias del estado de Patty y los gemelos. Ya estamos casi a mitad de diciembre, hace diez días que no veo a mi esposo. Dentro de poco llegarán las navidades … ¿volveré a verle entonces?

En cuanto el coche enfila la rotonda, puedo apreciar las siluetas de mis queridos amigos esperándome en la entrada. Ambos parecen entablar una conversación, pero apenas se miran, y frunzo el ceño. Imaginaba que las cosas no estaban bien, pero … ¿han conseguido hablar, llegar a un entendimiento? Los he observado estos días, cuando venían a visitarme, y aparentemente todo está bien … son corteses el uno con el otro, pero …

El coche se detiene y Archie viene a abrirme la puerta con una sonrisa.

\- Querida prima, por fin estás en casa. – Me abraza con cariño y yo le correspondo. Archie ha sido mi apoyo durante esta última temporada, dándome fuerza y cariño, y sinceramente, no sé qué habría hecho sin él y sin Annie.

Me ofrece su brazo y alzo la cabeza hacia la entrada donde Annie nos espera. Ella sonríe con alegría, aunque su rostro está pálido y ojeroso. Entonces me fijo en que algo me resulta extraño. Annie lleva un vestido que marca más su silueta, y constato que últimamente la he visto con ropa muy holgada, aunque no le había dado importancia hasta ahora. Me detengo bruscamente y abro la boca sorprendida. Su vientre … esa curvatura … ¡Dios mío! ¿Annie está embarazada? Pero, pero …

\- Sí, es cierto. – Giro la cabeza hacia Archie, totalmente estupefacta. Él sonríe algo turbado e incómodo. – Vamos a ser padres.

\- ¿Qué? – Veo cómo mi primo enrojece ante mi reacción e intento con todas mis fuerzas reponerme.

\- Fue … ha sido una sorpresa para todos … - Archie desvía la mirada, instándome a continuar. – Luego te contará Annie los detalles.

 **-William-**

\- William, gracias por venir.

El equipo de doctores que se encarga de Patty me espera sentado alrededor de una gran mesa con varios expedientes esparcidos a su alrededor. Ya esperaba esta reunión, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. En las últimas semanas, he seguido con Patrick el estado y evolución de mi esposa y de mis hijos con obsesiva atención, y estoy muy familiarizado con muchas cuestiones hasta ahora desconocidas para mí. Nunca agradeceré lo suficiente a ese grupo de personas, y sobre todo a Patrick, el trabajo realizado, y ya no solo como profesionales, sino como verdaderas personas con una calidad humana increíble.

\- Como ya te habrás imaginado, William, creemos que es la hora. – Comienza el Dr. Potter. – Patricia ha experimentado una leve mejoría en esta última semana, toda una sorpresa, y hemos de aprovechar la circunstancia.

\- Ya hemos entrado en la semana treinta y uno … - Patrick me pasa varios papeles. - … la analítica es favorable. Creemos que es viable realizar la operación …

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Cuanto antes, William.

Sí … ya no hay tiempo, lo sé. Patty está al borde de sus fuerzas … aún no sé cómo ha podido aguantar hasta ahora. Y es cierto que la leve mejoría ha sido un golpe de suerte … ¿suerte? Siento ganas de reír con cinismo. En unas horas, voy a quedarme solo … maldita sea mi suerte. Trago con fuerza e intento concentrarme en la conversación.

\- Prepararemos a Patricia para realizar esta tarde la operación, si estás de acuerdo. – Asiento, respirando profundamente. – Realizaremos una cesárea y prepararemos el equipo de neonatos. – Todos los rostros me miran con simpatía. – Animo, William, esperemos que todo vaya bien.

Los doctores se levantan y todos tienen un momento para dedicarme un gesto de apoyo. Patrick me aprieta el hombro.

\- Te tendré informado en todo momento, no te preocupes. – Sonríe con empatía. – Tal vez sea buen momento para ir a estar un rato con Patty.

\- ¿Está consciente?

\- Sí … y quiere verte.

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación, la blancura del entorno ciega por un instante mis agotados ojos. Parpadeo un momento y puedo apreciar el cuerpo de mi esposa, tumbada en el lecho, observándome. No lleva la mascarilla de oxigeno que la ha acompañado durante las últimas semanas y su sonrisa es hermosa. Siento un nudo oprimir mi garganta, pero debo desecharlo.

\- Hola … - susurra, y yo intento sonreír, acercándome al lecho. Su rostro, pálido y más marcado que antes, ya que ha adelgazado un poco, transmite serenidad y esperanza … y yo quiero gritar de rabia ante Dios por permitirme haber encontrado una mujer como ella y ahora, obligarme a perderla.

Acaricio suavemente con los dedos su mejilla, mientras paso lentamente la otra mano a lo largo de la gran curva de su abdomen. Ella suspira.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, amor mío?

\- Estamos bien … - hace un ligero gesto de dolor al intentar moverse y yo la ayudo a incorporarse un poco en el lecho. Entonces de pronto ella me abraza por el cuello y nuestros rostros quedan muy cerca, observándose. – Te amo, William …

\- Patty … - siento que las lágrimas ya ruedan sin control por mis mejillas y mi esposa las besa.

\- Sssshhh, amor mío, todo irá bien … - intento decir algo, pero ella me pone un dedo en los labios y me mira suplicante – escucha, cariño, escúchame por favor … es importante, y debo decirlo sin romperme … debes ayudarme … - observo sus preciosos ojos esmeralda y algo en sus ojos me infunde coraje, fuerza para besar su mejilla y asentir, echándome ligeramente hacia atrás.

\- Está bien …

\- William … has de prometerme que pase lo que pase …

\- Patty … - susurro, pero ella me hace un gesto.

\- Pase lo que pase, si no sobrevivo … si no sobrevivo, William, y lo hacen nuestros hijos, o alguno de ellos … - giro la cabeza, pero ella me obliga a mirarla de nuevo – debes prometerme que estarás allí para él … ¡William!

\- Patty, por favor … - me paso la mano por los ojos enrojecidos, pero ella se mantiene firme.

\- Debes prometérmelo, William …

\- Está bien, te lo prometo …

* * *

Ya está, está sucediendo en este mismo instante. Las horas agonizan eternas ante mis ojos, y yo sigo inmóvil, sentado en esta sala blanca, impoluta … sin fuerzas ya, sin esperanza …

Oigo que la puerta se abre con un suave murmullo, pero no giro la cabeza. ¿Qué importa ya? No quiero que me digan que mi familia ha muerto …

\- ¿Señor William? - Giró la cabeza con un sobresalto.

\- ¡George!

Sí, aquí está. Alguien familiar, alguien fuerte y sereno … y sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto y abrazo a George con fuerza, sintiendo su incertidumbre inicial y al final, cómo corresponde a mi apretón. Nos quedamos así, no sé durante cuanto tiempo … siento ganas de echarme a llorar como un niño … pero no, no debo.

\- William … - George me aparta ligeramente y me mira a los ojos, agarrándome con firmeza por los hombros. - ¿Cómo está la señora Patricia? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Aún está en quirófano …

\- ¿Está aquí solo?

\- Sí … - me aparto y vuelvo a mi lugar junto a la ventana – les he pedido a todos que se marcharan. - George frunce el ceño y se acerca lentamente. Intento sobreponerme y sonrío sin emoción. – Bien, cuéntame todo, por favor. Me distraerá. ¿Cómo van las cosas por Chicago?

George suspira y comienza a hablar pausadamente, mientras yo intento centrarme en su voz.

Siento que George lleva horas hablando, aunque quizá hayan sido apenas unos minutos, cuando la puerta se abre de pronto dando paso a Patrick y otros dos doctores del equipo. Sus rostros son graves. Dios, no puedo respirar … un dolor agudo me oprime los pulmones cuando intento ponerme en pie y mis rodillas fallan. Pero George está a mi lado para sujetarme firmemente por el codo.

\- William … - los doctores llegan hasta mí, estrechándome la mano – ya hemos terminado.

\- ¿Cómo …? – Los miro casi suplicante, no me salen las palabras …

\- Patricia ha sobrevivido … - cierro los ojos un segundo, aspirando profundamente – al menos de momento. Está grave, pero estable. La cesárea ha ido muy bien. – Patrick se permite un fugaz destello de sonrisa. – Enhorabuena, tienes dos hijos … pequeñitos, pero que están luchando con uñas y dientes en la sala de neonatos por sobrevivir …

\- Dios mío … - noto lágrimas calientes recorrer mis mejillas, a George palmearme el brazo … - ¿están … están bien?

\- Tienen todo lo que han de tener … pero al ser tan prematuros, sus pulmones no están desarrollados del todo. Les estamos ayudando con eso … y con otros detalles. Pronto podrás verlos. – Contesta el Dr. Larson.

\- William. – Patrick se acerca a mí, poniéndome una mano en el hombro. – Sabes que lo peor no ha pasado. Las siguientes horas son cruciales, tanto para Patricia como para los gemelos. Haremos lo que podamos. – Yo asiento, secándome las mejillas con manos temblorosas. – Si he de serte sincero, no esperaba que Patricia sobreviviera a la operación … ni siquiera los bebés. – Sonríe y me aprieta el hombro. – Eso es buena señal.

\- ¿Puedo ver a Patty?

\- En unas horas. Ahora está en cuidados intensivos. Pero espero que pronto puedas hacerlo. – Los doctores vuelven a estrecharme la mano. – Te mantendremos informado en todo momento, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro.

\- Ah, y William … - Patrick vuelve hasta mí, serio el rostro – hubo complicaciones en la operación … Patty ya no podrá tener más hijos.

 **-Annie-**

Estoy agotada. Ya no puedo más. Necesito echarme un rato. Ya estoy de unas catorce semanas … pero las náuseas continúan atosigándome sin parar durante todo el día. Además, ver el rostro pasmado de Candy y posteriormente su velada censura durante toda la cena … ha sido insoportable. No he podido mirarla a los ojos, no puedo hacerlo … sé que si lo hago, estallaré en llanto. Y no debo hacerlo. He de ceñirme al plan.

Me acarició suavemente el abultado abdomen. Debo ceñirme al plan … por ti, pequeño. He mentido a Candy una y otra vez, con esa estúpida sonrisa en mi cara … Dios mío …

Me tapo la boca con la mano, ahogando un sollozo, y suspiro profundamente.

Pero de pronto, suelto un grito al ver a mi rubia amiga entrar a la habitación como una endemoniada y plantarse ante mi con los brazos en jarras, despidiendo fuego verde por sus ojos.

\- ¡Aaahhh, Candy! ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?

\- Ya basta de tonterías, Annie. – Se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado en el lecho. – No puedes evitarme indefinidamente. Y ahora mismo vas a contarme todo lo que ha sucedido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Ella abre los ojos como platos haciendo un significativo gesto hacia mi abdomen.

\- ¿Que a qué me refiero? ¡A esto! ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? ¿Cómo ha sucedido?

\- Ya te lo he explicado, Candy …

\- ¿Esa pantomima que os habéis inventado Archie y tú? ¿Crees que me la he tragado?

\- ¿Qué dices? – Mi corazón comienza a palpitar a mil por hora.

\- Vamos, Annie, te conozco desde siempre … sé cuándo mientes …

\- Yo no miento, Candy … - intento hacerme la ofendida girando el rostro, pero mi amiga me obliga a mirarla.

\- ¿Es cierto que estuviste con Archie el día que llegaste? ¿Es cierto que ese bebé es de Archie? – Dios, voy a echarme a llorar de un momento a otro … Candy me aprieta la mano y su rostro se dulcifica. - ¿O es de Matt? – Parpadeo como una estúpida, notando las lágrimas rodar por las mejillas.

\- Pero … ¿pero qué dices? – Susurro, y Candy sonríe con ternura.

\- Mi querida hermana … estamos aquí solas, tú y yo … - me tapo la boca con mano temblorosa y cierro los ojos – oh, Annie … - Candy me abraza y yo me dejo llevar por un momento, llorando amargamente en sus brazos. – Deduzco que he acertado, ¿verdad? – Me aparta con delicadeza y coge un pañuelo del tocador, secándome las mejillas con dulzura. – Querida, pero ¿qué estáis haciendo?

\- No comprendes …

\- Sí, es cierto, no comprendo. Explícamelo. – Mi amiga me observa, intrigada, y sé que confundida por la situación. - ¿Estuviste con Archie? ¿Sabe él que ese bebé no es suyo?

\- No estuve con Archie. – Aparto la mirada, ruborizándome. – Hace tiempo que no estoy con Archie …

\- ¿Qué? Pero Annie, entonces …

\- Es lo mejor, ¿no comprendes? Yo propicié esta situación …

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Eso es absurdo!

\- ¿Absurdo? ¡Estoy embarazada de un hombre que no es mi marido!

\- ¿Y por eso habéis montado todo esto? ¿Estáis locos? ¿Cómo es posible …?

\- ¡Sigues sin comprender nada! – Me levanto encolerizada, dirigiéndome al ventanal.

\- ¡Pues explícamelo, maldita sea! – Candy también se levanta, enfrentándome. – Porque siento que no os conozco. En vez de enfrentaros a la situación, vais a esconderlo todo bajo una fachada de ..

\- ¿De qué? ¿Y qué demonios quieres que hagamos?

\- ¡Ya te lo dije! No puedo creer que tanto Archie como tú hayáis decidido esto. Debe haber otra solución, debe …

\- ¡No hay ninguna solución! – Me echo a llorar amargamente, y en un momento, Candy está a mi lado.

\- Ssshhh, Annie, tranquila, tranquila querida …

Necesito unos minutos para reponerme, hasta que me siento con fuerzas para retomar la conversación, y volvemos a sentarnos en el lecho, con las manos entrelazadas.

\- Annie, déjame hablar con Archie … encontraremos una …

\- ¡No! – La miro con pánico. - ¡No debes decirle nunca que te lo he contado! ¡Candy!

\- Pero …

\- ¡Por favor, Candy! ¡Jamás, prométemelo!

\- Annie, no puedes hacer esto …

\- Sí, claro que puedo … - la miró a los ojos – sé que no lo entiendes … sé que ahora no puedes ver lo que ha hecho Archie … - me seco las mejillas – y no le juzgues … porque aquí la única culpable soy yo. – Alzo una mano para que no me interrumpa. – Déjame terminar, por favor. – Respiro profundamente. – Matt murió … y yo, una esposa adúltera embarazada … le di a Archie la opción de abandonarme, de veras que sí … sé a lo que ha renunciado …

\- Todo esto es por evitar un escándalo …

\- Sí, lo es … pero es más, Candy … tal vez, tal vez antes de lo del embarazo … pero entonces, todo se complicó, todo se hundió. – Mi amiga me mira estupefacta. Sé que está haciendo esfuerzos por no hablar. – Y Archie me ha dado una salida …

\- ¿Una salida? ¿Qué salida?

\- Un futuro para mi hijo. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo? ¿Huir de Chicago? Marcharme a Casa de Pony a dar a luz a mi hijo … ¿cómo habríamos salido adelante?

\- Oh, lo hubieras hecho …

\- No, Candy. Sé que Archie ha querido evitar el escándalo … pero, ¿no ves lo tremendamente generoso que ha sido al darme una salida?

\- ¿Generoso? ¿Estás loca?

\- Va a aceptar a un niño que no es suyo. – Meneo la cabeza. – Dios, yo al principio no lo comprendía, igual que tú … le odié tanto … pero entonces me di cuenta. ¿No ves que le va a dar a mi hijo un apellido, un futuro que yo jamás podría darle si me marchara? Este niño … - se me quiebra la voz un instante y carraspeo – el hijo de Matt, tendrá un futuro en esta ciudad …

\- Pero …

\- Será un Cornwell.

\- Pero, te estás condenando … os estáis condenando a … Annie, debes marcharte. – Candy me coge por los hombros. – Esto no está bien, esto … - la aparto de un manotazo.

\- ¡Basta, Candy! ¡No le haré más daño a Archie! – Mi amiga se echa hacia atrás, ofuscada. – Llevo toda la vida haciéndole daño …

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Le perseguí, Candy, es cierto … soy tal y como siempre han creído todos. Una egoísta, una débil y estúpida …

\- Annie …

\- Desde el mismo instante en que le ví, cuando tenía trece años, quise tenerle. – Suspiro y me pongo en pie, dándole la espalda. Estoy a punto de confesar mis demonios, y no puedo ver el espantado y dolido rostro de mi amiga. – Aún recuerdo aquella tarde … mis padres me llevaron a Lakewood, a visitar a la tía Elroy, y me obligaron a tocar el piano. Yo aún no lo controlaba demasiado y estaba muy nerviosa. Sabía lo importante que era la tía Elroy para mis padres, y quería dejarles en buen lugar. Pero me equivocaba continuamente … y entonces apareció por la puerta. Sonriente, seguro de sí mismo … tan atractivo, con aquella resplandeciente camisa blanca … me quedé prendada. Jamás había visto a un chico como él … - me doy la vuelta y nuestros ojos se encuentran – y lo quise para mí. – Sonrío con amargura. – Más cuando descubrí que él te amaba …

\- Pero, ¿qué dices, Annie? – Veo cómo Candy se ruboriza, incómoda.

\- La verdad … y lo sabes. No te estoy culpando, Candy, de veras, te quiero. Hubo un tiempo en que me sentí terriblemente celosa y rabiosa … pero aquello pasó … y sabes que te quiero mucho. – Sonrío con tristeza. – Archie te amaba … igual que Anthony y Stear …

\- Annie, por favor …

\- Y yo no lo soportaba. Lo perseguí sin descanso … utilicé todos los medios a mi alcance para conseguirlo … hasta que lo logré. Hice que me amara, que se casara conmigo … y después no pude … - siento que mi rostro arde de vergüenza – no puede satisfacerle …

\- Pero no por ello has de juzgarte de esa manera …

\- ¡Claro que sí, Candy! Archie siempre se ha portado conmigo como se espera de un esposo devoto … ¿y qué he hecho yo? Y ahora va a darle un nombre a mi hijo … ¿Y tú me estás diciendo que lo abandone? ¡No lo haré!

Entonces percibo que los ojos verde azulados de Candy se inundan de lágrimas no derramadas y se acerca lentamente a mí.

\- Está bien … - susurra.

\- ¿Respetarás mi decisión? Archie jamás debe saber que te lo he contado … - Candy suspira y un par de lágrimas se deslizan por las comisuras de sus ojos, que me observan con insondable tristeza.

\- Lo haré …

* * *

No puedo dormir. Una vez se ha marchado Candy, me he pasado horas llorando en el lecho. Estoy agotada. Y debo cuidarme, maldita sea. Annie, no seas estúpida. Lo más importante es el bebé. No soportaría perderlo … ya no lo soportaría.

Me levanto lentamente de la cama y mi estómago protesta de nuevo. Corro hacia el baño. Me siento débil y temblorosa, agarrada al retrete, e inspiro profundamente para reponerme, antes de volver a ponerme en pie. El rostro que me devuelve el reflejo del espejo se muestra pálido y demacrado. Suspiro de frustración.

Devuelvo todo lo que como, me siento débil y mareada casi todo el tiempo … no tengo fuerzas. Estoy preocupada. También me sentía así en mi primer embarazo … y sucedió lo inimaginable.

Mi corazón comienza a palpitar con fuerza. Mañana pediré que venga el Dr. Mills a una revisión. Debo tranquilizarme … por el bien de mi hijo.

 **-William-**

Nunca había estado tan nervioso, emocionado … no sé expresar con palabras cómo me siento cuando atravieso las puertas de la sala de neonatos para conocer, por fin, a mis hijos.

Una enfermera con el rostro parcialmente cubierto por una mascarilla y ojos risueños se acerca a mí con una bata, un gorro y una mascarilla.

\- Póngaselos, Sr. Andrew.

Yo obedezco con presteza, y siento que mis manos tiemblan. Tranquilízate William, vamos.

Ya hace tres días del nacimiento, prefiero llamarlo así, en vez de operación, y las esperanzas florecen. No puedo creerlo. He podido estar un rato con mi esposa, a pesar de estar sedada, ya que en las primeras horas creí que la perdería. Le subió la temperatura alarmantemente y todos temimos lo peor. Pero afortunadamente, Patty luchó con ansia por recuperarse, y ahora está estable. Pero la mantienen parcialmente sedada por los dolores, aunque Patrick ya me ha comunicado que mañana le irán restando medicación paulatinamente.

Atravieso otra puerta tras la enfermera, y un plantel de sanitarios aparece ante mí, todos provistos de guantes, batas y mascarillas, yendo de un lado para otro con instrumental médico. Llegamos ante otras puertas situadas en una de las esquinas de la amplia estancia, dividida por cortinas, formando pequeños compartimentos, donde reina un silencio sepulcral apenas roto por el ruido de las máquinas y los suaves murmullos de los profesionales. La enfermera las traspasa y yo la sigo al interior, donde en un pequeño mostrador otra enfermera me da la bienvenida.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Andrew. – Me hace un gesto para que la siga. - ¿Preparado?

\- Por supuesto. – Noto que ella sonríe tras la mascarilla mientras me conduce hacia una de las cortinas.

\- No se asuste cuando los vea. Le garantizo que su recuperación está siendo plenamente satisfactoria. Sé que impresiona en un principio ver a unas personitas tan diminutas conectadas a unas mascarillas de oxigeno. Pero les ayuda a respirar, ayuda al desarrollo de sus pulmones. Aún no pueden respirar por sí mismos. – No son noticias fáciles de digerir, pero intento serenarme y pensar con coherencia.

\- Pero, ¿se recuperarán? Es decir …

\- Creemos que sí. Aunque, como supongo que ya le habrán comunicado los doctores, necesitarán un tiempo … toleran muy bien el suero intravenoso … y en un par de días, procederemos a probar con líquidos … será preferible la leche materna, y en cuanto la Sra. Andrew se vea libre de los sedantes en su organismo, procederá a sacarse leche para alimentarlos.

Entonces llegamos a una especie de urna de cristal, conectada a varios aparatos, lámparas de calor y oxígeno … y percibo el par de cuerpecitos más pequeño que he visto en mi vida. Ambos están juntos, sin moverse, con pequeños pañales de tela cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos, sujetos sus diminutos rostros por sendas mascarillas conectadas a la maquina que proporciona oxígeno a sus pulmones.

El impacto es devastador. Siento que la enfermera me aprieta el brazo susurrando.

\- ¿Ve esa ranura en el cristal? Puede introducir su mano y tocarlos … con mucho cuidado. Eso ayuda. Le dejaré solo unos minutos.

Ni siquiera puedo agradecérselo. El nudo en la garganta me impide proferir ningún sonido. Veo como una de las manitas de mi hijo, apenas mayor que uno de mis dedos, se agita en el aire muy lentamente. Y entonces, mi corazón se abre como el cielo y explota de un amor tan incondicional y devastador que incluso me falta el aliento, mientras mi visión se nubla completamente por las lágrimas. Voy a comenzar a sollozar como un niño … Dios mío … jamás había sentido algo así …

Sus pequeños rostros apenas se distinguen tras las mascarillas adaptadas a su tamaño. Percibo que mantienen el contacto, tumbados juntos, su manitas tocándose, buscando proximidad, calor … mi hijo, mi hija … noto que una pequeña pelusa rubia corona sus cabecitas y sonrío entre lágrimas, metiendo la mano por la ranura y acariciando una de sus manitas …

\- Oh, Patty, gracias … - apenas acierto a susurrar.

 **-Candy-**

Termino de vestirme, ayudada por Amy, una de las doncellas, y aprovecho para hacer unos pocos ejercicios de los recomendados por Sam para fortalecer mi brazo. Ya de hecho me ha aconsejado que vaya moviéndolo cada vez más, pero sin forzarlo demasiado, y lo cierto es que suelo terminar el día con muchos dolores todavía. Pero no me quejo. Se está recuperando mucho mejor de lo esperado.

En unos días nos sorprenderá la Nochebuena, momentos de estar en familia, rodeados de amor, de cariño … parpadeo y me masajeo el brazo, acercándome al ventanal. Recuerdo las navidades anteriores … ni siquiera habías vuelto a entrar en mi vida, Terry … te añoré en la distancia … al igual que ahora, pero ahora soy tu esposa … aunque a veces creo que todo esto ha sido un sueño, una jugarreta del destino … ¿lo ha sido? Fui tan feliz durante un tiempo … tenía al amor de mi vida … y después lo perdí todo, mi bebé …

Suspiro y meneo la cabeza. Es inútil compadecerme. No va conmigo. He de mirar hacia delante, hacia el futuro.

Ya llevo una semana en casa Cornwell, y a pesar de las circunstancias, Archie y Annie me han tratado con cariño y amor, dándome ánimos y fuerzas. Estoy tan agradecida … y tan triste por su situación … Dios mío, no sé qué hacer para ayudarles …

Amy se despide y me deja sola en la estancia.

\- ¿Candy? – Me giro sorprendida y sobresaltada.

\- ¿Archie?

\- Lamento haberte asustado …

\- No … no te preocupes … - me llevo una mano a mi agitado corazón y respiro profundamente. - ¿Todo va bien?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, no te preocupes. – Archie sonríe, pero sus ojos lucen apagados. – He pensado, que ya que no tengo que ir hoy a la ciudad, podríamos dar un paseo por el jardín, ¿qué te parece? No hemos estado juntos desde que llegaste …

\- Me encantaría, Archie. – Y lo digo de corazón.

Mi primo me ayuda a ponerme el abrigo, sombrero y guantes, ya que hace mucho frío, y bajamos a la planta inferior, donde Jackson ayuda a Archie a hacer lo mismo.

Pronto nos encaminamos tomados del brazo por los senderos del extenso jardín. Mi querido primo …sé que sufre, siento su dolor tan profundo … yo, que siempre desee lo mejor para él, para Stear … para todos nosotros. Aprieto su brazo.

\- Archie …

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Terry? – Frunzo el ceño y suspiro.

\- Hace un par de días recibí carta de Eleanor … me ha dicho que Terry ha comenzado la terapia en la clínica Berenson y que todo va muy bien de momento. Parece que se ha adaptado sorprendentemente bien a la vida cotidiana y a Nueva York …

\- Vaya … me alegro. – Archie me mira con empatía. - ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? En cuanto me recupere, me iré a Nueva York …

\- ¿Estás segura? – Nos detenemos y yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Mi sitio está junto a mi esposo, Archie … - él alza las manos, como disculpándose.

\- Lo sé, lo sé … y no quiero incomodarte, de veras, solo te digo esto porque te quiero, lo sabes …

\- ¿Insinúas que no debería ir a Nueva York?

\- No, solo digo que quiero que seas feliz, Candy, y no sé si en estas circunstancias …

\- Espera, Archie. – Me alejo un poco de él. – Sé que te preocupas por mí, y que me quieres. Pero mi sitio está junto a mi esposo, es así de sencillo …

\- No creo que sea tan sencillo …

\- Oh, ¿de veras? – Estoy empezando a enfurecerme. - ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos, Archie, puestos a ser sinceros … ¿qué está sucediendo entre Annie y tú? – Veo cómo el rostro de mi primo se oscurece y sus ojos se vuelven insondables.

\- Pues es bastante obvio, ¿no te parece? Esperamos un hijo … - siento un nudo en la garganta.

\- Lo sé … pero me refiero a cómo habéis llegado a esta situación.

\- ¿A esta situación? – Archie ríe con amargura. – Se diría que no te alegras por nosotros …

\- Oh, Archie, basta … soy yo, déjate de pantomimas. Sé perfectamente que Annie y tú no pasáis por la mejor etapa en vuestra relación …

\- ¿Qué te ha contado Annie? – Abro los ojos e intento por todos los medios no ruborizarme.

\- Estabas tú presente …

\- ¿Y no te ha contado nada más?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Debería hacerlo?

Archie niega con la cabeza y se adelanta unos pasos. Yo le sigo, con el corazón hecho pedazos. Oh, Archie … llego hasta él y le cojo la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Mi primo parpadea e intenta sonreír.

\- Si de veras amas a tu esposo … adelante. No volveré a poner objeciones. Lucha por ello … - se le quiebra la voz ligeramente y gira el rostro hacia los árboles. Yo siento que el nudo de mi garganta se hace más fuerte. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Ojalá encontrara una solución, ojalá hubiera una salida …

\- ¿Y tú, Archie? – Susurro. - ¿Por qué has dejado de luchar? – Mi corazón se parte al percibir que sendas lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de Archie y este se apresura a secarlas con sus manos enguatadas, sonriendo a continuación.

\- Hace mucho frío, querida. ¿Por qué no volvemos a la mansión y nos juntamos con Annie para tomar algo caliente?

* * *

Estoy psicológicamente agotada, no voy a negarlo. Sufro terriblemente al ver en qué situación se han obstinado en vivir estas dos personas, que amo de corazón, unidas por un vínculo por de pronto casi inexistente … inexistente … mis ojos vagan sin rumbo por las esquinas del oscuro jardín y suspiro, de pronto sintiendo congoja en el corazón.

Tal vez … tal vez debería marchar a Nueva York cuanto antes … ¿deseará el verme? ¿me echará de menos? En definitiva, ¿qué tenemos ahora en común?

Y entonces, meneo la cabeza y sonrío melancólica. De hecho, nunca hemos tenido mucho en común ese aristócrata insufrible y yo. Y esa ha sido también una de las claves de nuestra relación …

Los recuerdos se agolpan súbitamente ante mis ojos … sus gestos, sus frases … las sensaciones que poseen mi cuerpo cuando lo tengo cerca … jamás he sentido con nadie lo que siento estando en su presencia …

Recuerdo de memoria la carta de Eleanor y entonces se enfría ligeramente el calor de mi corazón. La duda guía mis actos últimamente, maldita sea …

 _Nueva York, 13 de diciembre de 1921_

 _Querida mía:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Espero que cada día más fuerte, recuperándote, rodeada de amor y cariño. Nosotros también estamos deseando poder estrecharte pronto en nuestros brazos, pero ante todo, queremos que te fortalezcas, y te tomes el tiempo necesario para ello._

 _No me malinterpretes, querida, por favor, ojalá estuvieras aquí. Pero sé por todo lo que has pasado últimamente. No me refiero solo al dolor físico … lo sabes. Puedo entender perfectamente que necesites tu propio espacio personal para poder respirar y relajarte._

 _Por de pronto, he de decirte que Terrence se ha adaptado perfectamente a Nueva York … o Nueva York se ha adaptado perfectamente a él. Bien es cierto que es su ciudad, siempre lo ha sido. Fue llegar y su rostro resplandeció como el sol, sin que tuviéramos que decirle nada._ _Pero también he de decirte, aunque me había prometido no hacerlo, que estuvo todo el viaje sin despegar los labios, osco y taciturno, mirando por la ventanilla … y creo saber el motivo. Nos ha dejado perfectamente claro que no comparte nuestra decisión de haber venido a Nueva York sin ti._

 _La clínica Berenson es fantástica. Terrence ha encajado como pez en el agua … jamás lo hubiera creído. Hasta el punto de que tiene la posibilidad de hospedarse allí, si ese es su deseo, y ha decidido hacerlo. Él, que decía que no quería volver a pisar un hospital. Pero es que la clínica ciertamente es una mansión con todo tipo de comodidades, y un plantel de profesionales perfectamente preparados._

 _Los pacientes, aunque no los llaman así, tienen libertad para tomar sus propias decisiones y exponer sus criterios. De hecho, más de una vez por semana, cuando mis compromisos profesionales me lo permiten, puedo ir a pasear con Terrence por la ciudad, e incluso ha venido a comer a mi casa. Intentamos llevar el hecho de que Terrece esté recibiendo tratamiento en la clínica con la mayor discreción posible, dada su notoriedad. Hace unos días saltó la noticia a la prensa, y Terrence se asustó muchísimo cuando una horda de paparazzis lo abordó a la salida de la clínica … hemos tenido que trabajar mucho con ese tema. Richard ha alquilado una casa solariega a las afueras de la ciudad, más discreta, y tuvimos que llevarlo allí._

 _Por cierto, querida, ya me he comunicado con Nathan Scott, tal y como acordamos. Se quedó desolado por la situación de Terrence. Me ha dicho que no hay problema en que se tome un año de excedencia de la compañía para recuperarse del todo._

 _Escríbeme pronto y cuéntame todo lo que estás haciendo. Sé que pronto llegan las Navidades … y es una etapa complicada. Tengo muchos compromisos en esas fechas … no sé como vamos a poder hacer para que Terrence no vuelva a sufrir otro episodio como el de hace unos días. Richard ha sugerido llevárselo a algún pueblo cercano a Nueva York … pero bueno, querida, estoy divagando, no sé muy bien que vamos a hacer …_

 _Tú no debes preocuparte. Mi prioridad es su bienestar, como ya te dije. Y no te preocupes por nada … sólo por recuperarte. No te sientas mal por no poder estar aquí … todos somos plenamente conscientes del porqué, incluso Terrence._

 _Te quiero, mi niña, espero saber pronto de ti. Cuídate mucho._

 _Un beso muy fuerte,_

 _Eleanor Baker_

¿Cómo interpretar dicha carta? ¿Debo correr a Nueva york o de hecho es mejor que espere un poco más? ¿Y cómo es posible que siquiera me lo esté planteando?

Oh, Albert, te echo de menos … Yo aquí, egoístamente pensando en mis problemas, cuando tú te enfrentas a lo inimaginable … estoy por coger un tren y marchar a Washington para estar junto a ti en estas horas negras …

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre y Annie aparece, pálida, forzando una sonrisa.

\- ¡Annie! ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada, nada … Archie me ha pedido que venga a buscarte, quiere que nos reunamos con él en su despacho …

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ella se encoge de hombros, algo preocupada, aunque intente disimularlo, y yo me pongo en pie rápidamente y la sigo escaleras abajo sin dudar, con el corazón en un puño. Apenas nos miramos mientras enfilamos el pasillo y nos detenemos ante la puerta del despacho de Archie. Annie toca suavemente la puerta y la voz de mi primo nos invita a pasar.

En cuanto le veo, intento escudriñar su rostro, pero este es una máscara impenetrable, mientras sujeta el teléfono, con los ojos avellana brillantes.

\- Os esperaba … - Me hace un gesto para que me acerque a él. Sigo observando su rostro con fijeza y creo que está intentando ocultar una sonrisa, ¿o son imaginaciones mías? Me pasa el teléfono. – Quieren hablar contigo …

\- ¿Qué? – Cojo el teléfono con absoluta sorpresa y me lo pongo al oído. Inmediatamente escucho los ruidos tradicionales de interferencias y frunzo el ceño, esforzándome en detectar alguna voz.

\- ¿Candy? - ¿Han dicho mi nombre? De pronto, escucho la voz de la operadora.

\- Intento de nuevo la comunicación. Voy a intentar reducir al máximo las interferencias, pero es una llamada de larga distancia …

\- ¿Candy?

\- Sí, soy yo … - mi corazón palpita a mil por hora … ¿es cierto? ¿Es Albert? - ¡Albert! ¿Eres tú?

\- ¡Querida! ¡Por fin escucho tu voz! ¿Cómo estás? – Siento las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Y Patty?

\- ¡Todo ha ido muy bien, Candy! ¡Hace una semana que somos padres!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Dios mío …! – Yo me río y lloro, con Annie pegada a mí, intentando escuchar también la voz de Albert a través del auricular. - ¿Están bien? ¿Y Patty?

\- ¡Se está … rec … muy bi …! … los niños …

\- ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¿Me escuchas?

\- ¡Ya ha pasado … son …!

\- ¡Albert!

\- Lo siento, - la voz de la operadora – se ha perdido la conexión. Inténtenlo más tarde.

Las manos me tiemblan como hojas cuando Archie me quita el auricular del teléfono de las manos.

\- Apenas he podido hablar con él …

\- Había muchas interferencias …

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo más?

\- Que todo ha salido bien, - Archie sonríe con alegría, con una alegría que no le había visto desde que he llegado a la mansión – Patty y los bebés viven … luego volveremos a intentarlo.

Annie y yo nos abrazamos con fuerza, llorando, pero esta vez de pura alegría. Patty está viva, sus hijos están vivos … por fin, las sombras dan paso a la luz …


	46. Capitulo 46 - Encrucijada

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Saludos! Ante todo, gracias de nuevo por continuar acompañándome en esta historia y gracias por vuestros comentarios. Lamento la espera. Espero sigáis disfrutando con la historia.**

 **Nhoare.**

Los caminos hacia la villa comenzarán en un tono de blanco, mientras que los copos de nieve se hacían cada vez más gruesos, una medida que el automóvil enfilaba el envío que se adentraba en la montaña. Candy no estaba nerviosa, aunque la inquietud era una indeseada pasajera entre los ocupantes del coche, más por la situación exterior que por la duda en la dirección del conductor, la cual era inexistente, que Candy sabía que Archie era un conductor nato.

Girar el rostro hacia su compañera en la parte posterior del vehículo y sonrió con ternura. Annie dormitaba en el asiento, pálido y cansado su rostro, y la joven rubia entrelazó su mano con la de ella y suspiró, deseando que todo fuera bien a partir de ahora.

Sus ojos verde-azulados se toparon con los avellana cuando el joven giró el rostro, y la joven sonrió a su primo. Era gracias a él que se encontraban en aquel vehículo, apenas a dos noches de Nochebuena, sorteando los caminos para llegar al destino más amado de la tierra: Casa de Pony.

Y ni siquiera sabía cómo agradecérselo a Archie. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había sucedido. Sin apenas darse cuenta, la joven se había sumido en un estado taciturno y depresivo, vagando, cuando creía que no era observada, por la gran mansión como una autómata, sumida en sus pensamientos. La gran noticia de los bebés de Albert y Patty había supuesto una inyección de energía para las jóvenes, pero el hecho de no poder verles, de apenas haber podido hablar con ellos unos pocos minutos … no había sido suficiente para disipar las nubes negras que asolaban la mansión Cornwell.

El Dr. Mills había hecho una revisión a Annie y había diagnosticado reposo absoluto y ningún sobresalto para la futura madre. Candy sabía que Annie se sentía agobiada, perdida … y que se dormía llorando muchas noches … al igual que ella.

Y entonces irrumpió Archie como un huracán una noche en su habitación, suplicando qué hacer, cómo mitigar un poco toda aquella … tristeza. Ni siquiera había salido el nombre de Casa de Pony, pero no fue necesario. Archie consultó al Dr. Mills sobre la posibilidad de que Annie se marchara una temporada a descansar a una residencia, y el médico le dio su permiso. Así que, sin que apenas las jóvenes se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía, Archie realizó todos los preparativos y se pusieron en marcha hacia Indiana. Las jóvenes estaban estupefactas … pero la posibilidad de salir de allí y volver a su hogar pudo con ellas.

De pronto, Candy sintió cómo el auto se detenía lentamente a un lado del camino y frunció el ceño, incorporándose.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Archie?

\- Nada grave … - el joven se inclinaba hacia delante en el cristal – creo que no estoy muy seguro de qué camino he de tomar … la nieve me confunde …

\- Espera … - la joven rubia se apeó del coche, arrebujándose en su abrigo por el frío reinante, mientras daba la vuelta y se sentaba delante, al lado de su primo. – Annie duerme. Déjame guiarte. Conozco estos caminos de memoria. Continúa … - vio cómo Archie sonreía de lado, sin quitar la vista del camino, y el coche volvía a ponerse en marcha. - Gracias, Archie …

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por todo esto … - Candy alargó la mano y le apretó el brazo.

\- Yo también necesitaba salir de Chicago … al menos por unos días …

\- ¿Has podido dejar todo solucionado? – Su primo se encogió de hombros.

\- La tía Elroy está estable, bien atendida. Los asuntos urgentes están controlados. La Navidad suele ser una etapa bastante tranquila … todos desean pasar más tiempo con sus familias. Albert y George están de acuerdo, así que …

\- ¿Y los padres de Annie? – Candy vio cómo se tensaba un poco la mandíbula de Archie.

\- Annie habló con ellos. Ya los conoces, no estaban de acuerdo … pero por esta vez, ha sido Annie quien no les ha dado opción. – Una irónica sonrisa coronó las comisuras de sus labios. – Les ha dicho que se marcha a una residencia durante unos meses.

\- ¿Va a quedarse Annie en Casa de Pony? – Candy lo miraba sorprendida.

\- Al menos hasta que se recupere un poco … necesita tranquilidad.

Súbitamente el coche resbaló sobre la nieve y Candy pegó un respingo, mientras Archie reducía ligeramente la velocidad.

\- Maldita sea … - susurró el joven – no pensaba que los caminos fueran a estar en este estado … espero que podamos llegar antes del anochecer …

\- Llegaremos. – Candy se irguió hacia delante, entornando los ojos. – Estamos cerca.

Continuaron por el camino durante unos minutos más, en silencio, cada uno atento al camino, deseando poder llegar cuanto antes a destino.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

\- ¿Qué? – Candy giró el rostro, confusa.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes planeado marcharte a Nueva York?

\- Bien … - la joven se mordió el labio – supongo que después de Nochebuena … me gustaría recibir al nuevo año con mi esposo … - sus ojos se empañaron - ¿sabes que nos conocimos en la víspera de año nuevo? – susurró – hace ya tanto tiempo …

Archie la observó de reojo y suspiro con tristeza. Ojalá todo saliera bien … había tenido que dar un ligero empujón a las ruedas del destino … y esperaba no haberse equivocado.

* * *

La joven se levantó lentamente de la cama e hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor al apoyar sus pies en el suelo, pero respiró profundamente y el dolor fue remitiendo un poco mientras se dirigía al baño. Se lavó el rostro con agua fría y sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada a través del espejo mientras se secaba con una toalla. Sonrió, sin poderlo evitar. A pesar de su rostro demacrado y ojeroso, resplandecía. Era feliz. Era madre. Todo había salido bien. Sus pequeños ya contaban dos semanas de vida … y cada día estaban más fuertes.

Se ató el cinturón de la bata alrededor de su cintura, aún abultada, aunque ya estaba comenzando a volver a su ser, y salió a la habitación, al tiempo que se abría la puerta y su apuesto marido entraba, sonriendo al verla.

\- Hola, mi amor. – Se acercó a ella, besándola suavemente en los labios, labios y rostro fríos y sonrosados.

\- ¡Estás helado!

\- ¡Hace frío! – Rió él, mientras se despojaba del abrigo y del sombrero. – Creo que en breve comenzará a nevar …

\- ¿Ya se ha marchado George?

\- Así es, y cargado con tus cartas, tal y como ordenaste. – Patty sonrió.

\- Sé que Candy y Annie desearían poder estar aquí con nosotros y ver a los pequeños … o nosotros estar allí con ellas …

\- Bueno … - William la tomó por la cintura, acercándola a él. – Pronto será así, querida … pero primero …

\- Sí, lo sé, y sabes que no me importa … aunque estoy deseando tenerlos en brazos … - su marido la besó suavemente en los labios.

\- Lo haremos antes de que nos demos cuenta … - La apretó contra él y Patty hizo un gesto de dolor. – Oh … perdona, mi amor … te duelen, ¿verdad?

La joven asintió, palpándose suavemente los pechos cargados de leche. Notó cierta humedad a través del sostén especial que llevaba y se mordió el labio. William pasó suavemente los dedos delineando la curva de un seno, con lo que el pezón se endureció y Patty soltó un quejido.

\- Ouh … así no ayudas, William … - él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y ella lo apartó, aparentando enfado y haciéndole una mueca, mientras su esposo se echaba a reír.

\- Tic tac, señora Andrew … cada vez queda menos para que …

\- Lo sé. – Lo apuntó con un dedo. - ¿Crees que yo no cuento los días para poder volver a estar juntos? ¿Juntos como deseamos? – Se miraron en la distancia, con feroz deseo. La joven tragó saliva con fuerza. – En unos minutos tengo que ir a neonatos a alimentar a los bebés, ¿me acompañas?

* * *

La nieve caía copiosamente y el automóvil avanzaba despacio por el camino, con los rostros de ambos jóvenes pegados al cristal semi empañado, intentando distinguir por donde debían continuar. De pronto, Archie paró el motor y juró por lo bajo.

\- Maldita sea, ¿cómo es posible? – Candy pasó la mano enguatada por el cristal para poder ver mejor.

\- Tranquilo, Archie, voy a bajar y …

\- No, Candy, hace mucho frío …

Pero la joven ya estaba saliendo del coche y Archie volvió a maldecir, imitándola. Verdaderamente hacía frío, y la tarde decaía, llegaba la oscuridad. Candy se adelantó unos pasos por el camino, seguida de Archie.

\- Deberíamos habernos quedado en la villa, tal y como insinué. No sé por qué te hice caso …

\- Mira. – La joven señaló hacia los árboles. – Casa Pony no queda lejos. Puedo cruzar el bosque y …

\- ¿Qué? ¡De eso nada!

\- Archie …

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Candy! – La joven se plantó ante él, los brazos cruzados, airada.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos entonces?

\- Si alguien ha de ir andando …

\- Tú te perderías, Archie, lo sabes. – Le puso una mano en el hombro. – Escucha, no me pasará nada. Me he criado en estos bosques. Podría llegar a Casa de Pony con los ojos cerrados.

\- Tiene razón, Archie …

Ambos giraron los rostros para ver a Annie parada a pocos pasos de ellos.

\- ¡Annie! Vuelve al coche, hace mucho frío … - la joven hizo caso omiso, acercándose a ellos.

\- Si pudiera, iría contigo … - Candy le apretó la mano y volvió a mirar a su primo.

\- Escuchad, no tardaré demasiado.

\- Pero Candy …

\- Bob o Andy podrán llegar hasta vosotros con el jeep en cuanto llegue a Casa de Pony y les avise. Espero que … - frunció el ceño, mirando hacia los árboles - … no más de dos horas …

\- No puedes ir sola, Candy …

\- Y tú no puedes acompañarme, has de quedarte con Annie.

\- Yo puedo quedarme sola …

\- No digas tonterías, Annie, eso sí que no. – Candy sonrió a sus amigos. – Tranquilos, todo irá bien. Enseguida estaremos ante la chimenea de la Casa, calentitos, tomando el famoso chocolate de Miss Pony.

\- Ten mucho cuidado … - Archie meneaba la cabeza, preocupado.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Candy ya corría por el sendero, agitando la mano, y pronto se perdió entre los árboles.

\- Tranquilo … - susurró Annie – si alguien puede hacerlo, es Candy.

\- Lo sé, pero me preocupa que le sorprenda la oscuridad.

\- Le dará tiempo … - Annie tembló y Archie frunció el ceño. Iba a tomarla del brazo, pero se contuvo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Ella asintió.

\- Sí … pero tengo náuseas …

\- Volvamos al coche.

Ayudó a la joven a entrar al asiento del copiloto y se dirigió a la parte de atrás a por mantas. Entró al vehículo, poniendo el motor en marcha, y arrebujó a Annie en la manta. Ella se estremeció, algo turbada.

\- Estoy bien …

\- Hace mucho frío, abrígate. – Se tapó las piernas con la otra manta, mirando al frente, preocupado. – Espero que no tarden demasiado. – Miró a Annie de reojo. La joven había apoyado la cabeza en el respaldo, los ojos semi cerrados, el rostro pálido y cansado. Estaba preocupado, no podía evitarlo. A pesar de todo … aquella mujer era su esposa. – Necesitas … - carraspeó – yo … ¿puedo hacer algo?

La joven abrió los ojos azules, encontrándose con los preocupados ojos de su esposo observándola. De pronto, sintió congoja en el corazón.

\- Ya has hecho mucho, Archie … - susurró.

* * *

William sonrió al observar cómo Patty introducía la mano en la gran urna de cristal para acariciar el bracito de su hija, quien yacía, ya calmada después de haber sido alimentada, junto a su hermano, aún con las mascarillas de oxígeno puestas, su rubia cabecita unida a la de su gemelo, buscando proximidad.

Las noticias sobre el estado de los pequeños eran tan esperanzadoras, que William había momentos en que sentía pánico de que todo fuera un sueño y despertara de nuevo a la pesadilla. Hacía apenas quince días estaba destrozado, a punto de perder a su familia, y ahora se hallaba allí, observando a su esposa e hijos, en vías de una casi certera recuperación. Los bebés respondían a la medicación, sus pulmones se iban desarrollando y habían comenzado a tolerar la leche materna casi sin complicaciones. Hubo un momento, al principio, en que el niño tuvo dificultades para alimentarse, pero ya había comenzado a tolerar el alimento, y todo iba bien.

Patrick y el equipo médico no cabían en sí de gozo. Los resultados eran maravillosos, mucho más allá de las expectativas. Querían realizar a Patty una serie de pruebas para poder investigar sobre la causa de su enfermedad degenerativa en el embarazado, y la joven había aceptado. No representaba riesgo para su salud, y de hecho, no podría negar nada a las personas que habían salvado a sus hijos. Esperarían a que la joven se recuperara un poco y comenzarían.

El futuro era incierto. William había mantenido una larga conversación con George antes de marcharse, y habían tenido que tomarse decisiones. El joven rubio no estaba dispuesto en ese instante a separarse de su familia, como era de esperar, y había dado instrucciones para poder trabajar en varios asuntos desde Washington. No sabían con certeza cuanto tiempo iban a tener que estar en la ciudad, pero, tal y como habían previsto los doctores, los bebés no podrían ser trasladados mínimamente en seis meses, hasta estar plenamente desarrollados y í que, tanto él como su esposa, ya estaban realizando trámites para alquilar una casa cerca de la clínica donde poder trasladarse cuando le dieran el alta a Patty. Su tío Robert y su esposa Marjorie les estaban ayudando muchísimo, y los jóvenes no podían estar más agradecidos.

Ahora lo más importante eran esos dos pequeños que yacían en esa urna de cristal, y su vida giraría a partir de ahora a su alrededor.

\- William … - el aludido se acercó a la urna de cristal y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los esmeralda, mientras sonreía.

\- Dime.

\- Aún no les hemos puesto nombre, ¿te has dado cuenta?

\- Sí … lo sé. – Dio la vuelta a la urna y se situó al lado de la joven, cogiendo su mano y entrelazando sus dedos. - ¿Alguna idea? – Patty se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno … he de confesar que tenía miedo incluso de atreverme a pensar en algún nombre … y de hecho, solo me aventuré con nombres femeninos … - William arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Y? – Patty se ruborizó ligeramente y se mordió el labio.

\- Rosemary Diane … por tu madre y mi abuela … - Sus ojos se encontraron en la semi penumbra de la estancia, brillantes, llenos de amor … y William sintió un nudo en la garganta. - ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece perfecto … - susurró con voz ronca mientras veía la hermosa sonrisa de su esposa. - ¿Y qué hacemos con él?

\- William es un nombre que me vuelve loca …

\- ¿Otro William?

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- William … bien, de acuerdo … pero me gustaría elegir el nombre que vaya primero.

\- ¿William de segundo? – Su marido asintió. - ¿Y en qué estás pensando?

\- Alexander …

\- ¿Alexander? ¿Por qué Alexander?

\- Fue un hombre fuerte y valiente que conocí en mis viajes … me ayudó mucho. Algún día te contaré la historia. – Ella le apretó la mano.

\- Así será entonces. – El rubio sonrió, mirando a sus hijos.

\- Rosemary Diane y Alexander William Andrew, bienvenidos a la familia.

* * *

La luz comenzaba a extinguirse al tiempo que la joven caminaba deprisa por el sendero cubierto de nieve, la respiración agitada. Conocía cada árbol, cada curva del sendero, había recorrido mil veces aquellos caminos … pero de pronto sintió un escalofrío y aceleró el paso, ya que los copos de nieve comenzaban a ser más gruesos, el frío se acentuaba …

Al cabo de unos minutos, se paró un instante a tomar aliento y reorientarse. El bosque, siempre silencioso, lo parecía aún más bajo aquel manto blanco. Debía darse prisa. Oía sus pisadas romper la suave capa de nieve y su respiración entrecortada cortar el aire. Vaya, no estaba siendo tan fácil como había imaginado. Estaba tardando más de lo debido en reconocer de nuevo el sendero. Ya caía la tarde, y no podía sorprenderla la oscuridad en medio del bosque.

Entonces echó a correr, deteniéndose brevemente cada pocos metros para tomar aliento. Entornó los ojos, intentando descubrir alguna luz, algún indicio que le revelara el camino. Aquella colina, sí … ¿era la ladera de Pony? ¡Tenía que serlo! Y corrió, corrió a través de la ladera, comenzando a sonreír, estaba llegando … ¡sí! La silueta del orfanato ya se recortaba en la lejanía. ¡Allí estaba!

Pero hubo de detenerse para poder respirar …. Dios, estaba agotada, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, caminando … pero alzó la cabeza y sonrió, observando la casa. Un último esfuerzo, Candy …

Ascendió la colina con rapidez. Solo podía escuchar su entrecortada respiración. Y al doblar el recodo, de pronto, se dio de bruces con algo y cayó hacia atrás en la nieve.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Qué …?

La joven rubia parpadeaba, algo dolorida y confundida, sentada en la nieve, mientras notaba que unas fuertes manos la agarraban por los hombros.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Una voz masculina, profunda … conocida. Parpadeó asombrada, intentando despejarse la nieve de la cara, mientras una mano enguatada le apartaba el cabello de la frente. - ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué ha pasado?

La joven intentó enfocar la mirada, al tiempo que intentaba calmar su respiración y llenar de aire sus pulmones. Unos ojos del tono de azul más increíble de la tierra la observaban preocupados, al borde de una gran bufanda que rodeaba parcialmente su rostro.

\- ¿Te … Terry? – Los dientes le castañeteaban, los labios le temblaban … no se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía hasta ese momento.

Pero el joven que tenía ante ella reaccionó mucho mejor, poniéndose rápidamente en marcha. Se quitó la gran bufanda de su cuello y se la puso a la joven, mientras la alzaba del suelo.

\- ¿Estás sola? ¿Has venido caminando?

\- ¿Eres tú? – Candy lo miraba estupefacta. – Dios mío, ¿qué haces … qué …? – El joven la acercó más a su cuerpo, y Candy tembló, no sabía si de frío o de otra cosa.

\- ¡Estás helada! Vamos adentro …

Pero en cuanto pudo reaccionar a la sorprendente presencia de su marido allí, en Casa de Pony, apretó el brazo de Terry y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la casa, diciendo por encima del hombro.

\- ¡Archie y Annie se han quedado varados en el camino! ¡He de pedir ayuda enseguida!

E irrumpió en la casona, ante los sorprendidos rostros de los empleados, las hermanas, Eleanor Baker … y todos los allí reunidos. La joven ni siquiera era consciente de su aspecto, cubierta de nieve, la larga bufanda de Terry rodeando su cuello, el largo pelo dorado cayendo en cascada, húmedo y brillante, por su espalda, con Terry tras ella.

Pronto movilizó a toda la casa, y Bob, sin apenas darse cuenta, se vio súbitamente montado en el jeep, yendo a buscar a los jóvenes. Candy insistió en acompañarlo, pero al final consiguieron disuadirla de que debía secarse y entrar en calor cuanto antes, o caería enferma.

Una vez despojada de su abrigo, con una humeante taza de chocolate en sus manos y sentada ante la crepitante chimenea, fue realmente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Y aunque su respiración ya se había calmado, no lo había hecho su corazón, que continuaba retumbando en su pecho. Sobre todo, cuando sus ojos se topaban con el apuesto rostro de su esposo.

Este se hallaba ante el ventanal, observándola con sus brillantes ojos, rematadoramente apuesto con aquel traje que resaltaba su atractiva silueta y el azul de sus ojos. El joven no apartaba la mirada de ella, por lo que Candy sentía que su cuerpo iba a estallar por los miles de sentimientos que lo azotaban y no quería ruborizarse y que el resto de los ocupantes del salón se diera cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

\- Aún no puedo creerlo … - la joven carraspeó, desviando la mirada del rostro masculino, y centrándose en su suegra y Miss Pony, sentadas ambas frente a ella ante la chimenea. - ¿Qué … qué hacéis aquí?

\- Pues ciertamente, todo ha sido gracias a Archibald … - sonreía Eleanor.

\- ¿Archie? – Candy la miraba confusa.

\- Así es … me escribió contándome que últimamente no te sentías demasiado bien querida, que estabas decaída y triste, y que nos necesitabas a tu lado … - miró discretamente a su hijo y continuó – nos contó sus planes de venir aquí, a este encantador lugar a celebrar la Nochebuena en familia … y no pudimos negarnos.

\- Oh … - la joven enrojeció, turbada. – Bueno, yo creí que …

\- Sí, sé que te dije en mi carta que teníamos planes … - la actriz sonreía - … una pequeña mentirijilla para no estropear la sorpresa …

\- Estamos encantadas de teneros a todos bajo nuestro techo, querida … - Miss Pony le apretó la mano. – pero, en cuanto te termines el chocolate, ¿no crees que deberías quitarte esa empapada bufanda y esa chaqueta hasta que llegue tu ropa y puedas cambiarte? - La joven frunció el ceño y se observó a sí misma, constatando que, efectivamente, aún llevaba puesta la bufanda de Terry, y enrojeció como las brasas. - Señorita Baker, me encantaría enseñarle nuestras instalaciones … - comentó Miss Pony, levantándose del sillón, al tiempo que la actriz la imitaba.

\- Será un placer …

Y ambas mujeres salieron de la estancia, charlando, dejando al joven matrimonio solo.

El silencio reinaba en el salón, apenas roto por el crepitar de las llamas. Candy se quitó la bufanda del cuello y la dejó en su regazo, mientras notaba el temblor de sus manos. Apenas se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. Dios, había deseado tanto verle … y ahora apenas se atrevía a mirarle. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo él?

\- ¿Candy? – La ronca voz, mucho más cerca, hizo que la joven pegara un respingo. No se había percatado de que su esposo se había movido. Terry se hallaba sentado frente a ella, observándola. Sus ojos se encontraron … y quedó prendida de ellos. _Oh, Terry_ … susurraba su corazón. Vio cómo el joven parpadeaba, turbado, y se inclinaba ligeramente en el sillón, volviendo a observarla. - ¿Te … te parece bien que hayamos venido?

\- ¿Qué …? – Ella enrojeció. – Por supuesto que sí … - su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que pretendía y se mordió el labio, creyendo ver una chispa divertida en los ojos de acero. – Yo … - _Maldita sea, Candy, te estás portando como una adolescente_ \- … te echaba de menos … - hizo un esfuerzo por alzar la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdosos en los de su esposo.

\- Lo siento … - susurró él, mientras la joven fruncía el ceño – siento lo que ocurrió …

\- Terry … - él se acercó y cogió su mano.

\- Fui un imbécil, lo lamento … no quería hacerte daño, solo que …

\- Ya está, no pasa nada …

\- No, sí que pasa, Candy. Yo no sabía lo que había sucedido …

\- No quise preocuparte … - el joven asintió, grave el rostro.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo, contarte … - calló un segundo, aturdido. – Dios, no sé cómo empezar … - ella le apretó la mano.

\- Bueno, tenemos tiempo. – Sus ojos se encontraron y la joven sonrió. – Me alegro mucho de que hayáis venido. – Él sonrió de lado y la joven sintió una dolorosa punzada de recuerdos, pero hubo de contenerse, no quería que Terry volviera a alejarse de ella por aquel asunto de la memoria. - ¿Qué tal la residencia? Debes contármelo todo …

\- Sí, lo haré … - los ojos de Terry cambiaron, y Candy lo percibió al instante. Su corazón comenzó de nuevo a latir salvaje, su respiración se aceleraba … ¿por qué era tan sexy? ¿Se daba él cuenta de lo perturbadoramente sexy que era? Notaba aún sus manos entrelazadas … y en ese instante lo que desearía es que la tomara en sus brazos y la besara.

Ambos estaban perdidos ya el uno en el otro, mirándose, admirándose … cada rasgo, cada curva del rostro … el aire hubiera podido estallar de electricidad … Terry alargó una mano y acarició suavemente la tersa mejilla femenina, mientras ella suspiraba. Ya no podía más, se atrevería … llenó de aire sus pulmones y se acercó lentamente a él …

Pero un ruido cada vez más cercano la distrajo de su cometido. Un ruido que comenzaba a sofocar el crepitar de las llamas. Terry también frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia el ventanal.

\- ¡El jeep! – La joven se levantó rápidamente y se alejó hacia la puerta.

Terry suspiró y se levantó también, más lentamente, siguiéndola al exterior. Sí, debían mantener una larga conversación … aquellas semanas separados habían servido para que el joven se diera cuenta de muchas cosas, miles de sentimientos e inseguridades se agolpaban en su interior, pero sus psicoterapeutas le habían ayudado mucho para poder poner en orden sus prioridades … debía encauzar su vida un poco, debía saber lo que deseaba … o no podría recuperarse nunca.

Observó a la preciosa joven que era su esposa, aquella joven que te alegraba la vida con su sola presencia … ¿querría ella continuar a su lado a pesar de todo? ¿Querría estar con él a pesar de no ser él ya la misma persona de la que se había enamorado? Sí, debían hablar, hablar de tantas cosas … y era cierto, no había avanzado mucho en sus recuerdos … pero su corazón sabía instintivamente que sentía algo profundo por aquella joven, que la deseaba, que quería estar con ella más que nada …

Sí, Nueva York lo había enamorado … y la clínica era fantástica, la mejor en su campo. Había podido trabajar con los mejores profesionales, le habían hecho muchas pruebas, había conocido a otros pacientes en su misma situación … Dios, había avanzado tanto en aquellas semanas … pero seguía sin ser Terrence Grandchester, él no era el Terrence Grandchester que todos esperaban …

* * *

En cuanto llegaron Archie y Annie, el orfanato se revolucionó con los nuevos visitantes. Pronto todos se enteraron de que Candy había vuelto y quisieron saludarla y estar con ella, con lo que la rutina de la institución se alteró sobremanera, y las profesoras y las hermanas debieron poner orden y llevarse casi a rastras a los invitados al edificio de pequeños apartamentos que se encontraba un poco más alejado de la casa principal, el cual era de reciente construcción y se utilizaba para albergar a personas ajenas a la institución que se quedaban a pasar unos días.

Normalmente, Candy tenía su propia habitación en el ala donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las hermanas y profesoras, aunque la última vez que había estado allí, se había alojado en ese edificio con Terry. Lo cierto es que era muy cómodo y al estar algo alejado, proporcionaba mayor privacidad y tranquilidad a sus ocupantes.

El edificio contaba con ocho suites, cada una con su propio baño y su pequeña sala de estar, así como un salón común más grande en el centro y una equipada cocina. Habían sido acondicionadas cinco suites para los invitados, y cada uno se acomodó en su respectiva habitación, sin hacer preguntas.

Candy ayudó a Annie con sus maletas y con la ayuda de Miss Pony, la acostaron en la gran cama frente a la chimenea. La joven se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y apretó la mano de la mujer de más edad.

\- Gracias, Miss Pony.

\- No debes darme las gracias, querida, estás en tu casa. – La joven morena suspiró y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. La mujer se sentó a su lado en la cama y la abrazó. – Está bien llorar, mi niña, hay que descargar el corazón … así se ven las cosas mejor por la mañana.

\- Pero … pero si usted supiera … - la joven sollozaba contra el pecho de la dama.

\- Sssshhh … - Miss Pony la besó en la cabeza. – No debo saber nada hasta que tú no estés preparada para contarlo … - acarició el negro pelo de la joven mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Candy, apostada a los pies de la cama – quizá la calma y tranquilidad de la colina aligere vuestros corazones …

Dejaron a Annie descansando en el lecho y Miss Pony acompañó a Candy hasta su propia habitación, abrazándola ligeramente.

\- ¿Estarás bien? – Susurró la mujer.

\- Sí, - asintió la joven – gracias.

\- Sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas, querida.

Volvieron a abrazarse y la joven entró a la habitación. La chimenea ardía y la estancia estaba agradablemente caldeada. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al percatarse de que esa era la misma habitación en la que estuvo con Terry la última vez que había estado en Casa de Pony. Sintió escozor en los ojos al rememorar cada instante pasado allí con su marido. ¿Volverían a estar así alguna vez? Dios, no sabía cómo reaccionar, cómo dar el paso …

Sabía que él también tenía sentimientos hacia ella … no sabía si solo se trataba de deseo sexual o si había algo más, pero estaba segura de que sentía, sentía tanto como ella …

 _Maldita sea, Candy, vas a volverte loca …_ sí, debían hablar, ya no podían posponerlo más. Tal vez aquel fuera el momento, aquel fuera el lugar donde pudieran volver a encontrarse, de alguna manera … Candy quería ayudarle, deseaba tanto ayudarle … y sí, debía ser consciente de que tal vez, bueno, tal vez no volviera a recordar … ¿y entonces?

Se sentó en el lecho, pasándose las manos por el rostro cansado. Había tenido mucho tiempo para recapacitar, para pensar en aquella situación … y todo se había puesto patas arriba en cuanto había vuelto a mirarse en aquellos ojos … esos ojos que la hacían temblar, suspirar, desear … lo echaba tanto de menos …

Se desvistió lentamente y se metió a la cama, perdiéndose sus ojos verdosos en la danza irregular de las llamas de la chimenea.

Frunció el ceño mientras su cerebro emergía de los restos de un profundo sueño. Se había quedado dormida … ¿cuándo? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se incorporó un poco, desorientada. Las llamas de la chimenea apenas eran unos rescoldos rojizos de brasas, y la temperatura en la habitación había descendido un poco, por lo que se arrebujó más en el grueso edredón. ¿Qué era lo que la había despertado? Le había parecido que alguien pronunciaba su nombre …

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo con fuerza tras el ventanal. Una buena nevada. Iban a tener una Nochebuena blanca, de todas formas. Pero se sentía inquieta …

Se levantó de la cama y se estremeció ligeramente, buscando su bata alrededor. ¿La había sacado de la maleta?

De pronto, creyó oír su nombre en la oscuridad, y toda la piel del cuerpo se le erizó. Aguzó el oído, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas?

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, saliendo al pasillo descalza. Empezaba a tener frío. Su fino camisón de tirantes no era la prenda más adecuada para andar por los pasillos en una noche como aquella. Pero … sus pasos la encaminaron lentamente hacia la puerta de al lado y se quedó plantada ante ella, con el corazón palpitante.

 _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Estoy loca?_ Acercó el oído a la madera maciza … sí, se oían ruidos al otro lado … ¿verdad? … en un impulso, abrió la puerta y entró.

La estancia estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por las brasas de la chimenea. _Estás como una cabra, Candy …_ susurraba su cerebro a la oscuridad, mientras se mordía el labio. Sus lentos pasos la encaminaban irremediablemente hacia el lecho …

Sí, el joven que yacía tumbado en la cama estaba dormido, pero sus sueños eran agitados. Giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, el ceño fruncido … al acercarse más, la rubia se percató de que el joven sudaba copiosamente y gemía … estaba sufriendo … y el corazón se le encogió. Oh, Terry …

\- Candy … - ella se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero no se apartó – ah … no …

\- Terry … - sus manos temblaban cuando las acercó al rostro del joven.

\- Candy …

\- Estoy aquí … - se sentó en el lecho y le pasó las manos por el cabello – Terry … - él se agitaba – Terry … - De pronto el joven abrió los ojos asustado y se levantó ligeramente. – Tranquilo, tranquilo, Terry … - le agarró tiernamente el rostro.

\- ¿Candy? – Él la miraba estupefacto.

\- Estabas soñando … me llamabas …

\- ¿Qué? – Terry se puso una mano en la frente. – Mierda, me duele … - ella le acariciaba el cuello.

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Quieres que vaya a por un analgésico?

\- No, se pasará …

\- Terry, ¿sueles tener a menudo estos … sueños? ¿Te duele la cabeza a menudo? – Él asintió.

\- Pero no debes preocuparte … los médicos han dicho que es normal …

La joven suspiró, bajando las manos, pero entonces él las retuvo.

\- Espera, Candy … - sus ojos se encontraron y ya Candy no oyó nada más que el palpitar de su corazón retumbar en las sienes.

* * *

 _¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cuándo ha sucedido? ¿Cómo ha sucedido? ¿Y qué importa de todas formas? Estoy tan cerca de él … noto su aliento quemar mis labios, noto su incertidumbre … mis dedos juegan con su pelo, su cuello … muerdo suavemente su labio inferior y oigo su grave gemido … mi cuerpo grita porque me toque, mis pechos están llenos, duros, rozándose una y otra vez contra ese pecho amplio, perfecto … apenas hemos dicho nada, no necesitamos decir nada …_

Cuanto deseo tocarla … ¿qué milagro ha sucedido para tenerla así, abrazada a mí? Estoy tan nervioso que me siento hasta un poco mareado … me alzo un poco en el lecho y observo su rostro arrebolado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Yo solo puedo sonreír, aunque me tiemble todo el cuerpo. Veo como esa diosa se arquea un poco hacia mí y se baja lentamente los tirantes del fijo camisón hasta las caderas. La visión de esos senos llenos, duros, níveos … casi hace que mi pene estalle y aprieto los dientes, mientras Candy me coge de nuevo el rostro y su pequeña lengua penetra en mi boca.

 _Siento que debo ser yo quien le aliente. Está tan nervioso, inseguro … y una vocecita de alarma penetra mi cerebro por unos segundos intentando razonar, cuestionando si lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto … pero sólo son unos segundos, ya que acallo la vocecita con rapidez y poseo su boca casi con desesperación. Él tarda un poco en adaptarse … pero pronto nuestras lenguas húmedas danzan la misma melodía. Las respiraciones se aceleran … deseo tanto que me toque …_

 _\- Terry, tócame …_

 _\- ¿Estás segura? – Su voz grave es apenas un susurro en mis labios, pero sus dedos ya avanzan por mis caderas, mi cintura, mi abdomen …_

 _Cuando su mano rodea uno de mis pechos, gimo._

Y creo que voy a enloquecer cuando mis manos rodean sus pechos … no sé cómo, pero sé que ya he hecho esto antes, siento que ya he vivido todas estas sensaciones … aunque no puedo recordarlo. Mis dedos juguetean con un pezón rosado, lo pellizcan, lo lamen … ella jadea, arqueada hacia mí …me muevo ligeramente y mi pene erecto amenaza con salirse del pantalón. Ella acaricia mi espalda desnuda y volvemos a besarnos profundamente.

 _Me alzo un poco y Terry se levanta ligeramente._

 _\- ¿Qué …?_

 _Deslizo el camisón por mis caderas, y cuando Terry se percata de ello, sonríe y me ayuda con la prenda, deslizándola por los muslos para desecharla luego lejos de nosotros. Mis manos se acercan al borde de su pantalón de pijama y siento cómo se tensa su cuerpo, pero mi esposo se queda quieto, semi arrodillado en el lecho, y deja que lo libere, descubriendo su pene erecto ante mis ojos. Hacía tanto tanto tiempo … mis pudores se han ido al infierno en estos momentos. Estoy con mi esposo, con recuerdos o sin ellos, y solo puedo pensar en darle placer._

Apenas puedo respirar cuando Candy me quita el pantalón y descubre mi enorme erección, pero en vez de asustarse, se acerca lentamente hacia mí y de pronto me toca. ¡Dios! Una ola de placer me atraviesa y tengo que agarrarme a la sábana. Me tambaleo un poco y ella me insta a que me tumbe de espaldas, mientras se sienta a horcajadas encima mío. Me falta el aliento. Voy a explotar como siga así. Cuando notó su boca húmeda rodear la punta del pene, grito, no puedo evitarlo., y … oh, voy a …

\- Candy … - ella continúa lamiendo el glande y toda la longitud de la que es capaz, y yo aprieto los dientes – voy a …

 _Él está preparado. Y yo deseo tanto sentirlo … me encaramo en sus caderas y guio el pene en mi interior, ahogando un grito. Terry rodea mis gluteos con sus manos, gimiendo, mientras me muevo lentamente, rotando mi cintura, echando la cabeza hacia atrás …_

\- Oh, nena … más rápido … - Candy acelera el movimiento y yo estoy tocando el cielo … - pero aún no … - susurro – espera …

Ella se detiene, desconcertada … y la insto a que se mueva y salga de mí, para a continuación ponerme encima suyo, besando su abdomen, su piel estremecida … sus duros pezones, su cuello arqueado … oigo sus excitantes jadeos en mis oídos … mis dedos tienen vida propia, no necesito ordenarles lo que han de hacer, es desconcertante … excitante … palpo la humedad entre sus muslos, el duro nódulo del clítoris, lo que provoca que Candy grite aún más fuerte y deba acallarla besando su estremecida boca … y entonces la penetro lentamente.

 _Lo noto en mi interior, empezando a empujar suavemente, cada vez más rápido … quiero más …_

 _\- Oh, Terry … - nuestras lenguas se buscan ávidas, en un arrebato muerdo su labio …_

 _\- Ouch … - se queja Terry suavemente y muerde mi cuello, sin dejar de moverse._

Está lista … igual que yo … me apoyo en el colchón con las dos manos, cercándola, nuestros cuerpos acoplados moviéndose al unísono … voy a estallar de placer de un momento a otro …

\- Candy …

\- ¡Sí, oh sí! ¡Terry!

Noto las uñas de Candy en mi espalda … oh, Dios mío …

* * *

Los rescoldos de la chimenea apenas ya iluminaban los cuerpos desnudos, y aún agitados, de los amantes en el lecho. Ambos intentando aún regularizar sus respiraciones, sin apenas tocarse, mirándose maravillados y asombrados a los ojos, estremeciéndose la piel de sensaciones y del cambio de temperatura de sus cuerpos.

\- No … no, por favor, no digas nada … - susurró ella al constatar que el joven había movido los labios. Vio cómo Terry sonreía en la semi penumbra.

\- No podría … estoy maravillado, apabullado … - Candy se mordió el labio, sonrojándose, y su piel se estremeció al pasar Terry un dedo por su brazo. – Te estás enfriando … ven aquí …

Su voz … tan sexy, tan seductora … ella sintió que su cuerpo volvía a encenderse, mientras su marido se alzaba un poco y recuperaba el grueso edredón de los pies de la cama, para a continuación taparlos a ambos y atraer a Candy a sus brazos.

La joven enterró el rostro en el cuello masculino, aspirando su olor, tan conocido, tan añorado … mientras sentía las manos de Terry acariciar su espalda desnuda, sus glúteos …

Se apartó un poco y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, sobre la almohada, observándose fijamente.

\- Quédate conmigo … - pidió él, y casi era un ruego, una súplica imposible de negar – por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche … - se besaron lentamente en los labios – te prometo que no hablaré, si no lo deseas … - ambos sonrieron, sin poderlo evitar, y la joven volvió a abrazarse a su cuello, disfrutando de las caricias que se prodigaban, del silencio y de la paz de sus cuerpos … en un acuerdo mutuo de entrega sin precedentes.

* * *

Despertó de pronto, con un ligero sobresalto, y enseguida constató que se hallaba rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su esposo, rodeada de calor, de … ¿amor? Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el atractivo rostro masculino y suspiró levemente. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Se ruborizó como una antorcha. Dios mío … se había comportado como una … una … ¿qué pensaría Terry de ella? Se había desinhibido completamente …

Alzó despacio una temblorosa mano y acarició el mentón masculino con un dedo. Qué hermoso era … incluso dormido profundamente, como ahora. Sin sueños ya, sin pesadillas … Terry tenía el rostro relajado, sereno. La joven se mordió el labio y de pronto, sintió un nudo en la garganta. No había podido evitarlo … y no sabía si había sido prudente dejarse llevar de esa manera.

Sí, había sido diferente … no iba a negar lo obvio. Parecía … parecía que hubiera hecho el amor con un desconocido, muy sexual, apasionado … pero a la vez … al mismo tiempo era Terry ... su Terry, su esposo ... el hombre que amaba. ¿Tenía sentido todo aquello?

Observó de nuevo el hermoso rostro dormido y se movió muy lentamente, para no despertarlo, para a continuación salir del calor del lecho. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de punta a punta y corrió a recoger sus braguitas y camisón del suelo de la habitación, para a continuación proceder a ponérselas rápidamente y abandonar la estancia sin hacer ruido, cerrando despacio la puerta al salir.


	47. Capitulo 47 - Melodía de fuego

La colina de Pony recibía vestida de blanco al tímido y apagado amanecer, cuando una joven rubia abrió la puerta de la gran cocina de la institución cargada con varios cubos de leche, saludando a todos los que ya se encontraban en la estancia realizando sus quehaceres.

\- ¡Candy!

La joven era muy querida por todos y cada uno de los trabajadores de Casa de Pony, así como por las profesoras, las hermanas y por supuesto, por todos los niños, y algunos de ellos no habían tenido aún ocasión de saludar a la joven la noche anterior, así que la actividad se interrumpió unos instantes, mientras todos se reunían alrededor de Candy para besarla, abrazarla y hablar con ella.

\- ¿Vienes de los establos?

\- Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre, jovencita?

\- Candy, sabes que no tienes que hacer nada de esto …

\- Pero si no me cuesta nada …. ¡Sam! ¿Has podido llegar desde la villa?

\- Sí, la nieve no ha cuajado tanto como parecía …

\- Pues la colina está sepultada …

\- ¡Candy! ¡Ven a darme un abrazo!

Pero nadie se percataba del joven de pelo castaño que permanecía a un lado de la gran estancia, sentado en un pequeño taburete, con una taza de humeante chocolate en la mano, no perdiendo detalle de la joven que era el centro de atención de todos.

El joven sonreía tras el borde la taza, observando cada detalle, cada gesto … Dios mío, era preciosa … ¿sabía ella lo hermosa que era? El pelo rubio alborotado, recogido descuidadamente en lo alto de la cabeza, las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío del amanecer, los increíbles ojos verdosos brillantes, alumbrados por aquella hermosa sonrisa que te llegaba al alma … ¿cómo no estar encandilado por ella? A Terry no le sorprendía en absoluto la reacción de los presentes … y su secreta sonrisa revelaba que se sentía el hombre más afortunado de la tierra por haber tenido la oportunidad … o el privilegio más bien, de haberla tenido toda la noche entre sus brazos.

Había despertado hacía apenas una hora, solo en el lecho, algo aturdido … pero enseguida aquella estúpida sonrisa se había pintado en su rostro … y ya no le había abandonado. Y ni siquiera había podido sentirse decepcionado por no haberla encontrado a su lado. No perdió tiempo en levantarse, asearse y vestirse rápidamente para ir en su busca. Sabía que tarde o temprano la encontraría en alguna parte, trabajando o ayudando en alguna tarea.

Apenas eran las siete de la mañana … y Terry se había sorprendido de la cantidad de gente que ya se hallaba inmersa en sus quehaceres, preparada para afrontar un nuevo día. Había irrumpido en la amplia cocina con timidez, sin saber muy bien si sería bienvenido o si debería estar allí. Pero sus inquietudes apenas duraron cinco segundos, ya que en cuanto lo descubrieron, enseguida arrimaron otra silla a la mesa, donde las risas y la camaradería habían sido las protagonistas hasta hacía apenas media hora, cuando todos se habían puesto en marcha para comenzar el día. Y Terry se había sentido por primera vez desde que había despertado en el hospital, integrado, no cuestionado … se había sentido como uno más, ya que no había nada más que simpatía en aquellos rostros, aquellos ojos y aquellas sonrisas … y el joven se sintió en paz consigo mismo por vez primera.

\- Menudo hombre, nena … - le susurró Amanda, una de las cocineras, a Candy al oído al pasar por su lado, saludándola. La joven frunció el ceño y siguió el gesto de Amanda, descubriendo a Terry sentado a una de las largas mesas.

El aire escapó de pronto de sus pulmones y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir aquellas pupilas de acero fijas en ella. Parpadeó turbada, intentando recobrar la compostura, mientras veía cómo Terry sonreía seductoramente al acercarse a él.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó con voz ronca, y Candy intentó sonreír, tragando saliva.

\- Buenos días, Terry, has madrugado.

\- Pareces sorprendida de ello … - el joven ladeó la cabeza en un gesto tan familiar que Candy suspiró, sobrecogida. Una chispa de diversión cruzó las pupilas azules, y la joven se forzó a seguir el juego.

\- Bueno … toda tu vida has tenido tendencia a que se te pegaran las sábanas …

\- Oh, ¿de veras? – el rostro del joven se tornó serio y Candy sintió que toda la sangre escapaba de su rostro. _Maldita sea …_ \- bueno, parece que todo ha cambiado …

\- Yo … Terry … - entonces el joven súbitamente se echó a reír y la joven parpadeó sorprendida.

\- Vamos, Candy, estaba bromeando …

\- ¡Eres tonto! – Le golpeó el hombro, frunciendo el ceño, mientras el joven seguía riendo y observándola, al tiempo que atrapaba la pequeña mano femenina entre las suyas. El cuerpo de Candy tembló ante su contacto y tragó con fuerza, alzando la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Ya ninguno de los dos reía.

\- Me he sentido muy solo esta mañana al despertar … - susurró él sin dejar de mirarla. La joven sintió que su rostro estallaba en llamas. Parecía como si la hubiera tocado, como si de pronto estuvieran solos en la amplia cocina y hubiera rozado con sus labios la blanca piel de su cuerpo.

\- Yo … tenía varias cosas que hacer … - él le dedicó una media sonrisa tan dulce y hermosa que la joven tuvo que apartar la mirada para no perderse. - ¿Café? – Alzó una ceja hacia la taza humeante de encima de la mesa.

\- Chocolate. – Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y ambos sonrieron.

\- Ya me extrañaba a mí ….

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, a ti nunca … - y entonces calló turbada. _Otra vez, mierda_.

\- Eh, Candy … - Terry le alzó la barbilla para que le mirara – no pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo? Como ya te dije anoche, hemos de hablar de muchas cosas … - arqueó una ceja - ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Podríamos dar un paseo …

\- Bueno, yo … - la joven miró alrededor, turbada – hay varias cosas que …

\- Nada de eso, guapo, puedes llevártela sin problema. – Constance, otra de las cocineras que pasaba en ese instante por su lado, dirigió una significativa mirada a Candy, mientras guiñaba un ojo a Terry.

\- Pero …

\- Todo está controlado, querida, lo sabes. La colina seguro que está preciosa bajo ese manto blanco. – Sonrió y les hizo un gesto. – Abrigaos bien, ¡hace frío!

* * *

Annie despertó al sentir claridad en el rostro y parpadeó, alzándose ligeramente y mirando alrededor. La habitación estaba fría. Se había apagado completamente la chimenea.

Sintió cómo se erizaba la piel de sus brazos y se obligó a moverse, levantándose del lecho lentamente. Pero una vez apoyo los pies en el suelo, una náusea vino a acosarla y hubo de correr al baño, precipitándose sobre el retrete. Tardó varios minutos en poder recomponerse lo suficiente como para poder volver a la habitación.

Buscó su bata alrededor y la localizó en el diván, procediendo a ponérsela rápidamente. Debía reunir fuerzas para asearse y bajar a desayunar. El médico le había insistido en que debía obligarse a comer, aunque no sintiera deseos de ello. Se abrazó a sí misma y se forzó a no caer en la desesperación. _Maldita sea, Annie, espabila._

Se acercó a la chimenea y removió las brasas, amontonando un poco de leña. Al cabo de unos minutos, un suave pero creciente fuego ardía en el hogar.

\- ¿Lo ves, Annie? No ha sido tan difícil. – Dijo en voz alta y sonrió. No, no había sido tan difícil … no iba a ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? Ahora estaba en casa. - Estamos en casa, pequeño … - susurró a su abdomen y acarició la incipiente curva de su barriga.

Debía centrarse en ello, debía estar entera, ser fuerte … fuerte por ambos.

No podía creer en su buena suerte. No podía creer que Archie hubiera accedido a que se quedara un tiempo en Casa de Pony. Comenzaba a tener sentimientos contradictorios en relación con su esposo … y eso la confundía y la turbaba. Podía y a la vez no podía comprender a Archie …y al mismo tiempo, no podía sentirse más agradecida … y afortunada. Necesitaba descansar, tranquilidad, reposo …. ¿qué mejor lugar que Casa de Pony para tranquilizar su espíritu?

Y no podía perder aquel bebé también, no aquel … aquel bebé era lo único que mantenía a Matt en este mundo … y no solo en su recuerdo.

Entonces sintió que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Intentaba no pensar demasiado, no debía pensar demasiado … pero a veces era complicado no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos. Era tan complicado no recordar aquellos rasgos, aquella sonrisa … Dios mío … ¿cuánto tardaría en empezar a no poder recordar con exactitud cada centímetro de su hermoso rostro?

 _-escena retrospectiva-_

 _\- No sabes lo que he echado de menos esto … - susurraba el joven mientras besaba suavemente la curva de un seno y ascendía hasta el rosado pezón, haciendo gemir a la joven que estaba bajo él – y esto … - otro beso en el cuello – y esto … - el lóbulo de la oreja …_

 _\- Oh, Matt … - El hermoso rostro apareció en su campo de visión y los magnéticos ojos ambarinos la acariciaron._

 _\- No vuelvas, Anne …_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Vámonos ahora, ahora mismo, a donde quieras …_

 _\- Matt … - Annie se removió bajo él, frunciendo el ceño – ya hemos hablado de esto … - hizo amago de moverse, pero él no la dejó._

 _\- Está bien, está bien, lo siento … - le giró el rostro y la besó en los labios – no volveré a abrir la boca … - volvió a besarla, más profundamente, y ella se relajó en sus brazos, adaptándose al beso._

 _Se deleitaron el uno en el otro durante unos minutos más, acariciando sus cuerpos desnudos, mientras la tarde decaía y el sol se escondía en el horizonte._

 _\- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

 _\- ¿Ummm? – Matt separó los labios de la piel de su hombro y la miró, sonriendo._

 _\- Lo de marcharnos, ¿va en serio? – Annie observó cómo Matt intentaba disimular su sorpresa._

 _\- Todo lo relacionado contigo me lo tomo muy en serio, Anne …_

 _\- ¿Y qué haremos?_

 _\- ¿Qué haremos? – Matt acariciaba suavemente su abdomen, bajando sus dedos lentamente hacia la zona del pubis. La respiración de la joven se aceleró._

 _\- Primero iremos a Nueva York … - Matt besó un pezón mientras acariciaba lentamente la zona intima femenina y Annie pegaba un respingo – ssshhhh, nena … relájate … - la besó en la boca y siguió jugueteando con sus dedos hasta encontrar el duro nódulo. Annie se mordió el labio._

 _\- Oh, Matt …_

 _\- Y después de Nueva York a donde desee tu corazón … - Annie comenzó a gemir – eso es, nena … - volvió a morder sus pezones – me vuelves loco … - susurró contra su piel – iremos en barco, en coche … en avioneta …_

 _\- Aah, Matt …_

 _\- Haremos el amor en todas partes … donde sea, con tal de estar juntos … - sus bocas volvieron a unirse, ávidas – estarías tan hermosa embarazada …_

 _-fin de escena retrospectiva-_

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la joven morena mientras observaba la danza irregular de las llamas. Palabras lanzadas en un arrebato de pasión, antes de hacer el amor … parecía profético, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? En aquella suite, antes de la maldita fiesta, mientras todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor …

Y sin saberlo … le hizo el regalo más hermoso del mundo … y ahora ella tendría a su hijo. A su precioso hijo.

* * *

El frío y húmedo aire azoto sus rostros cuando ambos salieron de la casona, observando maravillados alrededor. Durante la noche, la nieve había sepultado toda la colina, y los árboles se hallaban cargados hasta la punta de nieve blanca.

\- Oh, que hermoso … - susurró Candy, sonriendo.

\- ¿Habías visto así este sitio alguna vez?

\- ¿Qué? Claro que sí. – Rió ella. – Pasé aquí mi infancia.

\- ¿De veras? – Los azules ojos de Terry la escrutaban indescifrables desde el borde de su bufanda. – Cuéntame.

Y la joven volvió a reír, mientras comenzaba a relatarle anécdotas pasadas en la colina y el orfanato. Echaron a andar por la nieve, Candy hablando y ambos riendo de vez en cuando, cuando de pronto él la cogió de la mano. La joven se sorprendió tanto que detuvo su relato.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Arqueó Terry una ceja, y la joven se ruborizó.

\- No … nada … - y con un suspiro de la joven, continuaron su camino, tomados de la mano.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, llegaron a los establos y al entrar, Terry se detuvo sorprendido, aspirando con fruición.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – La joven le tocó el brazo, preocupada.

\- Nada … es … es este olor … - el joven parpadeaba, mirando alrededor – Dios, me resulta tan familiar …

La joven nada dijo, tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no quería estropear el momento. Un relincho llamó la atención de ambos y Candy sonrió, acercándose a la hermosa yegua negra.

\- Hola, preciosa. – Bella cabeceó contenta, piafando y dejando que su dueña le acariciara el cuello y el morro. – Mira a quien he traído. Recuerdas a Terry, ¿verdad?

La joven se volvió a mirar a su marido para decirle que estuviera tranquilo, que la yegua era inofensiva, pero no hizo falta, ya que Terry se hallaba a su lado, con una tierna y dulce mirada, acercando sus manos a la negra piel brillante del animal.

\- Hola pequeña … - Candy sintió que su piel se estremecía al oír el tono de voz de su esposo. Ese tono era especial, Terry solo lo usaba para las personas, en este caso animales, que amaba …lo usaba para ella … _Dios mío, ¿él me ama?_ – Eres preciosa … sí, sí que lo eres, y lo sabes … - Terry reía mientras la acariciaba y Candy lo miraba embelesada. Al cabo de un momento, él arqueó una ceja en su dirección. - ¿Qué?

\- Nada … - la joven cabeceó – es que siempre se te han dado tan bien los caballos …

\- Son animales nobles y hermosos … - susurró él pasando una mano por el cuello negro de Bella.

\- Sí, es cierto … - Pero de pronto, el rostro de Terry cambió y se agarró las sienes, apartándose un poco de la yegua. - ¿Terry? ¡Terry!

\- Estoy bien, tranquila …

\- No, no lo estás … - Candy lo tomó del brazo mientras él se apretaba la frente con un rictus de dolor en el rostro – ven, por favor … - se acercaron a unas balas de heno – has de sentarte …

\- Estoy bien …

\- Terry … - y ante la súplica en la voz de ella, obedeció, al tiempo que Candy se arrodillaba ante él.

\- Enseguida estaré bien … - intentó él sonreír, aspirando con fuerza.

\- No te preocupes … - Candy lo observaba con el corazón en los ojos. Le tomó la mano. – Has de contarme qué son esos dolores de cabeza, Terry … ayer también te retorcías de dolor en el lecho …

\- ¿En serio? – él le dirigió una pícara sonrisa y ella se ruborizó, bajando los ojos.

\- Oh, Terry …

\- Está bien, está bien, ahora en serio. – Los azules ojos se oscurecieron y la miraron con gravedad. El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir con fuerza. – Los médicos no saben por qué me sucede. Podría ser que vaya a comenzar a recordar … - el joven apartó la mirada - … pero no es el caso. No voy a mentirte – le acarició la mejilla – he tenido ciertas … visiones … - la joven no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

\- ¿Visiones? – él asintió.

\- Un niño pequeño corriendo por un castillo … un joven montando un caballo … creo que soy yo … - Terry se encogió de hombros y ella le apretó la mano, intentando que los ojos no se le llenaran de lágrimas – escenas haciendo el amor con una diosa … - entonces la observó profundamente y Candy sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían – ahora sé que eras tú … - sonrió él sensualmente, pero enseguida volvió a tornársele serio el rostro - escenas inconexas, todas ellas … apenas recuerdo nada coherente … - se levantó súbitamente y Candy se apartó, dejándole espacio. – estaba tan asustado … - se volvió a mirarla – fui tan estúpido …

\- ¿Qué? No, Terry …

\- Me han hecho un motón de pruebas durante estas semanas … y no han sacado mucho en claro. Pero los psicoterapeutas me han ayudado muchísimo. – El joven aspiró profundamente. – Y yo sí que creo que tengo las cosas mucho más claras ahora. Por eso he venido, Candy, porque necesito contarte todo, necesito dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros …

\- ¿Qué …? – La joven lo miraba alarmada. - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tal vez no vuelva a recordar nunca … hemos de enfrentar ese hecho. Y he de volver a la clínica cuanto antes para seguir en observación, fueron reacios a dejarme marchar …

\- ¿Qué? Pero …

\- Espera … déjame terminar, por favor, porque si no … tal vez no pueda. – Se le quebró un poco la voz y se recompuso enseguida. – Yo he sufrido, es cierto, pero no puedo imaginar lo que puedes estar sufriendo tú, además de todo lo que te ha pasado …. – la joven parpadeó y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras Terry se acercaba y le acariciaba la mejilla – nena, no llores … - Candy apretó el rostro contra la palma – quizá no sea lo que esperas … lo que … lo que era. Pero te juro, Candy, que desde que abrí los ojos en aquella cama de hospital … sentí que mi corazón es tuyo.

\- Oh, Terry … - la joven lloraba.

\- No puedo pedirte que me acompañes en este viaje, no puedo pedirte que me ames … pero … bueno, tal vez … - se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarla profundamente a los ojos. Candy sintió que su corazón explotaba ante aquella miraba azul. La voz de Terry la acarició. – Jamás volveré a dejarte sola como lo hice, estaba perdido, asustado … pero ya no, nunca más. – Observaba su rostro casi con reverencia, con un sentimiento tan profundo que Candy sintió cómo se estremecía su piel. - Tengo claro que quiero compartir mi vida contigo, tengo claro que deseo conocerte, conocer la persona que era … y también la persona que soy ahora … - Candy lloraba – pero no puedo pedirte que me acompañes … no sería justo, si tú no …

\- Sssshhh … - ahora fue ella quien le puso un dedo en los labios. – Oh, Dios, Terry … - Suspiró profundamente, sin dejar de mirarle, y en un impulso se abrazó a su cuello. El joven la estrechó contra sí durante unos minutos, sin hablar, sin decirse nada, solo permaneciendo abrazados, en el centro del establo, escuchando el latir de sus corazones, hasta que Candy se separó lentamente y volvieron a encontrarse sus pupilas. Ya no había incertidumbre en aquellos ojos, ya no había dudas … - Lo he pasado mal, es cierto. De pronto … de pronto no me recordabas, estabas tan … tan perdido, tan desolado … - la voz se le quebraba en sollozos y se apartó un poco de Terry. - … y yo no podía ayudarte, no sabía cómo ayudarte … y … y nuestro bebé … - se tapó la boca con la mano y cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran libres. Terry la observaba con el corazón en los ojos, sin apenas poder respirar, sin atreverse a tocarla. Al cabo de un momento, la joven suspiró profundamente y alzó la cabeza para mirarle. – No puedo culparte, Terry, no puedo pedirte más de lo que puedes darme … ahora lo sé. Pero tampoco lo deseo. Deseo estar contigo, deseo amarte, sentirte … esperamos tanto tiempo para estar juntos … - alzó una mano y acarició el mentón de su esposo – vale la pena volver a conocernos, ¿no es cierto? – sonrió con dulzura – Y ahora sé que saldremos adelante, juntos. – Terry la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura, quedando sus rostros muy cerca. – Creo que no puedo expresar convincentemente con mis propias palabras lo que siento por ti … así que tomaré prestadas otras … - la joven hablaba con voz ronca, emocionada, y el joven frunció el ceño, observando su rostro – _Permitid que no admita impedimento ante el enlace de las almas fieles; no es amor el amor que cambia siempre por momentos o que a distanciarse en la distancia tiende … el amor es igual que un faro imperturbable … que ve las tempestades … y nunca se estremece … es la estrella … que guía la nave a la deriva … de un valor ignorado … aún sabiendo su altura …_ \- pero la voz se le quebró en sollozos y ya no pudo continuar.

\- _No es juguete del Tiempo, aun si rosados labios o mejillas alcanza, la guadaña implacable. Ni se altera con horas o semanas fugaces, sino que aguanta y dura hasta el último abismo._ – La voz de barítono de Terry llenó el establo, haciendo que Candy alzará bruscamente la cabeza sorprendida, mientras él sonreía y le secaba las mejillas dulcemente con los dedos. - _Si es error lo que digo y en mí puede probarse, decid, que nunca he escrito, ni amó jamás el hombre._

\- Dios mío, lo recuerdas … - él parecía sorprendido.

\- Sí, es cierto … - frunció el ceño - ¿es un … soneto? De pronto, lo he recordado con claridad …

\- Oh, amor mío … - la joven le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Un beso profundo en el cual ambos se perdieron durante unos minutos. – Así es como te amo yo … - susurró ella en sus labios cuando se separaron un poco.

\- ¡Candy!

La pareja pegó un respingo y se separaron, secándose rápidamente los rostros. Un pequeño duende rubio de unos cinco años los observaba desde la puerta con los bracitos en jarras y la boquita fruncida.

\- ¡Lily! – Candy se acercó a la niña sonriendo e intentando ocultar su turbación. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡He venido a buscarte! Ni siquiera has venido a saludarme …

\- Oh, cariño … - La joven se arrodilló ante ella y la abrazó. – Es que estabas dormida …

La niña miró por encima del hombro para ver cómo se acercaba Terry a ellas.

\- Hola. – Sonrió el joven arrodillándose también a la altura de la niña. Era un pequeño ángel de rubio cabello y rasgos cincelados, con unos preciosos ojos azules que miraban ahora enfurruñados. A Terry fugazmente se le pasó por la cabeza que Candy debía de haber tenido ese aspecto de niña. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Es que no te acuerdas? – La pequeña meneó la cabeza, mirando a Candy. - ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Es que verás … - continuó Terry, captando la atención de la niña – he tenido un accidente, ¿sabes? Y me he olvidado de muchas cosas … sería la única forma de poder olvidarme de ti … si no, sería imposible … - de pronto, la niña le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Me gustas más que antes … - el joven intentó disimular su sorpresa y miró a Candy.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Ajá. Antes estabas siempre más serio … - la niña se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta, saliendo al exterior.

\- Espera, Lily … - pidió Candy mientras se levantaba, imitada por Terry. – Lo siento … - susurró a su esposo con una sonrisa.

Y él le guiñó un ojo, tomándola de la mano y siguiendo a la niña al exterior.

* * *

El día transcurría en agradable compañía y camaradería en la Casa de Pony. Los invitados solo podían sentirse afortunados de poder pasar unos días allí. La hermana María había prohibido terminantemente a Candy que continuara realizando ningún tipo de quehacer. Tal y como le había anunciado claramente, debía centrarse en su esposo e invitados, y Candy, a pesar de sus protestas, no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

Habían comido en un pequeño comedor adyacente junto con Miss Pony y varias profesoras para poder conversar entre ellos, ya que si acudían al comedor principal, la cacofonía de voces infantiles haría imposible cualquier tipo de comunicación. Eleanor estaba encantada, y echaba miradas subrepticias a su hijo y a su esposa. Annie parecía sentirse mejor y Archie era servicial y solícito con ella … pero la brecha que se había abierto entre ambos era patente, al menos para Candy.

En la sobremesa, todos se retiraron al salón privado de Miss Pony a tomar el café, pero Annie alegó sentirse algo cansada, así que Archie insistió en llevarla a su habitación para que pudiera descansar.

\- Está teniendo un embarazo complicado, ¿verdad? – Comentó Eleanor, sentándose en una de las butacas frente al fuego.

\- Perdió a su primer hijo a los siete meses de embarazo … en mayo.

\- Oh, vaya, lo siento mucho … no lo sabía …

\- Sí, fue una tragedia … -continuó Candy – pero espero que esta vez todo vaya bien.

\- Haremos lo posible porque descanse y se sienta cómoda. – Apuntó Miss Pony.

Se hallaban las tres mujeres solas, ante el fuego, ya que Terry había salido un momento a dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores. Candy sintió que su esposo deseaba estar a solas unos momentos … y lo respetó.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hijo? – La voz de Eleanor la sacó de su ensimismamiento y se ruborizó, sin poderlo evitar. – Sé sincera … ¿cómo lo has visto?

\- Pues … la verdad, creo que la clínica le ha hecho mucho bien. – No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida a las mujeres.

\- Vaya, me alegro …

\- Sí, es decir … - la joven se ruborizó y las tres se echaron a reír, rompiendo la tensión. - Pero ahora en serio … - continuó la joven al cabo de un momento – tiene profundos dolores de cabeza, pesadillas … dice que los médicos no querían que viajara …

\- Sí, es cierto, pero él no quiso ni oír hablar de ello …

\- Oh, Eleanor, no debisteis venir …

\- Os necesitabais, querida, - la actriz le apretó la mano – os estabais ahogando el uno sin el otro. – Frunció el ceño. – Sí, debe volver lo antes posible … ¿te ha hablado de …?

\- ¿De qué? – La actriz se mordió el labio compungida.

\- Mierda, lo sabía …

\- ¿De qué, Eleanor?

\- De la operación.

\- ¿Operación? – Candy se levantó, asustada.

\- Tranquilízate, querida …

\- ¿Qué me tranquilice?

\- Eleanor, te dije que yo se lo diría … - Terry estaba en la puerta, mirándolas molesto, y el rostro de Candy se encendió.

\- ¿Y a qué estabas esperando, si puede saberse? – Apretó los puños y se dirigió a la puerta, apartando a Terry casi con brusquedad.

\- ¡Candy!

Pero la joven ya salía al exterior, cogiendo su abrigo por el camino.

\- Oh, lo siento, yo … - Eleanor se había acercado a Terry, compungida.

\- No te preocupes, iré a hablar con ella. – El joven le apretó la mano a su madre y sonrió para tranquilizarla. – Todo irá bien.

* * *

El edificio de apartamentos estaba frío y solitario cuando la pareja logró por fin llegar a la puerta de entrada, atravesando la densa nieve que comenzaba de nuevo a amontonarse en el camino. Volvía a nevar y no tardaría en llegar la oscuridad.

Annie se arrebujó en su abrigo, temblando, mientras Archie intentaba abrir la pesada puerta lo más rápido posible.

\- Ya casi está … - masculló el joven forcejeando con la cerradura helada.

\- ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? – Le preguntó Annie, y casi pudo apreciar una media sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su esposo. - ¿Te resulta divertido?

El joven cabeceó y la joven sonrió, al tiempo que Archie lograba abrir la puerta y ambos entraban al edificio aliviados, sacudiéndose las botas.

\- Uf, qué frío … - susurró Annie, frotándose los brazos.

\- Sí, es cierto … - contestó Archie por encima del hombro, mientras miraba alrededor y se ponía en marcha.

Annie lo observó compungida mientras su marido apilaba leña en la gran chimenea del salón, logrando en pocos minutos que prendiera un titilante fuego que pronto se convertiría en una flamante hoguera. El resplandor de las llamas iluminó el rostro de Annie, mientras Archie la instaba a que se acercara a calentarse.

\- Quédate aquí un momento, caliéntate.

El joven la dejó sola mientras corría escaleras arriba. Annie supuso que iba a encender la chimenea de la habitación.

Acercó las manos a las llamas y suspiró. Así incluso era más complicado. Archie volvía a ser amable y solícito con ella … no podía reprocharle nada. Pero había una coraza impenetrable alrededor de su esposo que hacía la comunicación imposible. Archie era cortés y solícito, sí, pero nada más.

\- Espera unos minutos a que se caldee la habitación, y podrás subir. – Su marido había regresado silenciosamente, sacando a la joven de sus cavilaciones.

\- Gracias …

Vio cómo Archie se acercaba a la chimenea, situándose a su lado. De pronto, el atronador silencio se hizo pesadamente notable en la estancia. Solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas y el viento del exterior. Súbitamente, Annie sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba nerviosa … observó de reojo a su esposo.

\- Archie …

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves a Chicago?

\- Me quedaré el día de Navidad, y partiré al día siguiente temprano. He de atender varios asuntos. – Se frotó las manos. – Lo arreglaré para que te quedes unas semanas. – Él no la miraba y Annie parpadeó confusa.

\- ¿Unas semanas? Pero …

\- No creo que suponga ningún problema. Todo Chicago ya está al corriente de tu embarazo. Después de … - Archie frunció el ceño y Annie pudo percibir cómo se tensaba su mandíbula – lo sucedido la primera vez, es normal que descanses, y por prescripción médica además. – Se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla. – Estarás descansando en una residencia. – Sus ojos se encontraron. – Y no es del todo incierto, ¿verdad?

\- Y los actos, y …

\- No debes preocuparte.

\- Pero está la fiesta de Año Nuevo …

\- No debes preocuparte, Annie. – Archie la miraba fijamente, y Annie percibió que comenzaba a enfurecerse. - ¿O es que quieres perder a este niño también? – Los ojos azules se abrieron ligeramente, llenándose de lágrimas no derramadas. – No, supongo que a este no quieres perderlo … ¿verdad? – Dijo Archie con voz amarga. – Sube a la habitación, ya estará caldeada.

Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y salió al exterior, dejando a Annie plantada ante la chimenea, secándose lentamente las lágrimas que habían comenzado a rodar por su rostro.

* * *

La nieve y el viento arreciaba y azotaba la colina cuando Candy salió casi corriendo a ciegas del edificio principal, seguida por Terry.

\- ¡Candy! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve!

Pero ella apretó el paso, abriéndose camino entre la densa nieve, en dirección al edificio de apartamentos. Estaba ofuscada, enfurecida … ¿seguía Terry ocultándole cosas? ¿Por qué?

Llegó a la puerta de entrada, pasando como una exhalación ante un sorprendido Archie, y corrió escaleras arriba, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

A los pocos segundos los pasos de su esposo resonaron en las escaleras y tocó la puerta con fuerza.

\- ¡Candy! Déjame entrar, por favor.

\- ¡Márchate, Terry! Necesito estar sola.

\- ¡No me iré! He de hablar contigo. Por favor, Candy, abre la puerta.

\- No, márchate.

Oyó cómo Terry juraba por lo bajo y volvía a tocar con fuerza.

\- No hagas que tenga que echar la puerta abajo …

\- No serías capaz …

\- Sabes que sí.

\- Maldita sea … - masculló Candy. Sí, sabía que Terry era muy capaz de hacerlo.

Con un bufido, abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta hacia la chimenea, sin mirarle. Terry entró en la estancia como un vendaval, cerrando tras de sí.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre echar a correr como una loca a través de la ventisca? – La cogió por el brazo, pero ella se desasió bruscamente, fulminándole con sus verdes ojos.

\- ¿Y cómo se te ocurre a ti seguir mintiéndome?

\- Yo no te he mentido, Candy …

\- ¿Por qué no me has contado lo de esa operación? ¿Qué significa esa operación? ¿Qué demonios sucede?

El joven suspiró, con los dientes apretados, y procedió a quitarse la bufanda y el pesado abrigo cubierto de nieve, al tiempo que Candy apretaba los puños y se daba la vuelta, despojándose también de la ropa de abrigo húmeda.

Se concentró en la chimenea comenzando a prepararla para encender el fuego, pero de pronto se vio atrapada entre los brazos de su esposo, y se revolvió.

\- ¡Terry!

\- ¡Mírame! – él le cogió el rostro – Por favor, Candy …

\- ¿Por qué demonios no me has contado nada?

\- Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de hacerlo … - él buscaba su mirada con el ceño fruncido - ¿por qué te has puesto así? – los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Yo … bueno, he sentido como si me ocultaras algo … - él la apretó contra él fuertemente por la cintura.

\- Ya te he dicho que no habrá más secretos. – Ella cabeceó y él le acarició la mejilla. – Eres una pequeña loca, ¿lo sabías? – La joven lo miró sorprendida, viendo la chispa de diversión en los azules ojos e intentó apartarse.

\- Oh, Terry … - su rostro se tornó serio y lo miró fijamente - ¿qué es eso de la operación? – él suspiró y la soltó, procediendo a continuar preparando el fuego.

\- Los médicos creen … y digo creen, ya que no es seguro, que puede ser que tenga un hematoma en la parte del cerebro donde me golpearon, que es lo que impide que pueda recordar ciertas cosas. Y creen que puede caber la posibilidad de que drenando esa parte, pueda recuperarme del todo.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Significa que deben operarme el cerebro … - Candy abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano a la garganta, mientras el fuego hacia acto de presencia en la habitación, confiriendo un resplandor rojizo a los preocupados rostros de los jóvenes.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que podía prender un fuego … - susurró Terry como para sí mismo. Candy le tocó el brazo.

\- ¿Es … es peligroso? – Sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Puede salir bien … o puede salir mal. – El joven sonrió sardónico. – Si todo va bien, volveré a ser el hombre del que te enamoraste … pero si algo va mal … quizá no vuelva a despertar. – La joven le cogió el rostro entre las manos.

\- Ya eres el hombre del que me enamoré. – Susurró. Terry la observaba con sus iridiscentes ojos entre sombras, y Candy sintió que se electrizaba su piel. - ¿Y si no te operaras … estarías bien? – Él suspiró profundamente, sin apartar su mirada y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

\- Me quedaría como estoy … como lo que ves … probablemente …

El silencio se adueño de la estancia, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, cuando un trueno ensordecedor rasgó el aire y ambos se sobresaltaron apartándose. Terry se acercó al ventanal, seguido de la joven, para ver cómo el cielo se había tornado plomizo y gris. La nieve y el granizo azotaban los cristales, y el exterior era un torbellino de hielo.

\- Vaya … - el joven observaba el cielo, sobrecogido - … menuda tormenta … - se giró a su esposa y sonrió irónico – parece que vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí un tiempo …

\- ¿De veras? – la joven lo miró con picardía, mientras se echaba ligeramente hacia atrás, comenzando a desabrocharse lentamente la camisa. - ¿Y qué haremos para entretenernos?

* * *

La tormenta continuaba implacable en el exterior … y también en el interior de la habitación. Los cuerpos desnudos enroscados en el centro de la cama, se retorcían, se buscaban, se unían … alumbrados por el resplandor de las llamas y por los estallidos de los truenos. Los gemidos y los gritos quedaban ahogados por el lento retumbar de la tormenta.

 _Ya nada importa …_ pensaba la joven, excitada, arqueada hacia el cuerpo masculino, agarrada a las sábanas arrugadas, bebiendo de su aliento, vibrando con sus labios en su piel, con su lengua … tenía el cuerpo cargado de electricidad … _quiero a este hombre, mi hombre …_

\- ¡Oh, Terry! – Gritó, mordiéndose los labios, mientras el joven alzaba la cabeza y dejaba su clítoris, para aventurarse a su boca.

\- ¿Qué deseas? – Susurró en sus labios.

\- A ti … - murmuró ella. Lo agarró por las caderas. – A ti … - Lo besó con avidez, al tiempo que Terry guiaba su miembro en su interior y Candy se tensaba, gimiendo.

Se agarró a su cuello, Terry apoyado en el colchón, los blancos muslos femeninos rodeando sus caderas, arqueándose hacia él.

Otro estruendo desgarrador en el cielo y el movimiento de los cuerpos se hizo más rápido y brusco. Candy se agarró al cabello castaño gritando y se echó hacia atrás, cuando el joven se encaramó más en sus muslos, acoplándose mejor en su interior, mordiendo su cuello y sus erectos pezones.

El orgasmo fue tan ensordecedor como la tormenta exterior. Una luz cegadora traspasó el cerebro de la joven rubia y sintió como si una descarga eléctrica azotara su columna vertebral, impulsándola hacia atrás. Gritó, perdida completamente en el estallido de placer de su cuerpo, hasta que poco a poco volvió a ser consciente de lo que había a su alrededor, el roce del colchón, su agitada respiración, la agitada respiración de Terry en su cuello, su cuerpo laxo sobre ella, aún sobrecogido por los espasmos del orgasmo, y su esencia en su interior … llenándola y sobrepasándola, mojando el interior de sus muslos … aspiró profundamente una bocanada de aire y alzó lánguidamente una mano para acariciar el húmedo cabello castaño de su amante. Él alzó ligeramente la cabeza, mirándola.

\- Te amo … - susurró y ella acarició su mejilla.

\- Tú eres el hombre del que me enamoré … - y pudo observar su hermosa sonrisa.


End file.
